


Living The Dream

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Complete, F/M, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series, wrianojune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 135
Words: 184,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphaned at the age of seventeen Jack is sent to live with his uncle and cousins he barely remembers until he's eligible for his inheritence when he reaches twenty one, unbeknown to him his uncle has plans to get his own hands on the money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:**  Living The Dream  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[**missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, John, Martha, Owen, Tosh, Myfanwy,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Orphaned at the age of seventeen Jack is sent to live with his uncle and cousins he barely remembers until he's eligible for his inheritence when he reaches twenty one, unbeknown to him his uncle has plans to get his own hands on the money.  
 **Spoilers:** Probably not, but you never know ...  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Angst ... the ususal!  
 **Rating:** NC17 for the series.  
  
 **A/N:** This series is very AU and i haven't written anything like it before! For the purposes of this story Jack is seventeen and mortal. I have absolutely no idea where this came from but i hope you like and enjoy. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/wrianojune/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/wrianojune/)**wrianojune**

1917

Jack sat watching the countryside speed past from the carriage window, he had never been on a train before and here he was on the longest journey he had taken in his life on his way to Wales to live with an uncle and cousins he hadn't met since he was a small boy.

He could barely remember his uncle John, just his lack of tolerance where children were concerned. His cousins were around his own age, Gwen was a year younger than him at sixteen and Owen a year older at eighteen and it seemed all they did when they were small was get on Uncle Johns nerves.

Jack could remember his Auntie Rose's face so clearly, she had looked so like her sister, his own mother but she had died when his cousins were young and he feared that his cousins lives hadn't been easy since she had passed.

Sighing sadly Jack's thoughts turned back to his own parents, it was barely a week since they had been taken away from him. Influenza the doctor had said, his mother had succumbed first followed closely by his father.

His parents will had been short and to the point, he would inherit their wealth when he reached twenty one and only then if he lived with his Uncle John, if he disregarded their wishes then the inheritance wouldn't be his until he reached thirty.

Jack hadn't wanted to go and live with that man he remembered to be hard and cruel but he had no means of support unless he went into service and that wasn't something he was willing to do, having been bought up with the finer things of life at his disposal.

He would be twenty one in less than four years, surely he could cope with his uncle until then he told himself. At least his cousins were of around the same age, surely he would have something in common with them?

The sound of the train pulling into a station pulled Jack from his thought, the screeching of the breaks and the steam from the engine billowing across the platform of the station as Jack realised he had reached his destination.

Grabbing his small bag that contained his few more precious and personal belongings Jack left the train and went to collect the rest of his luggage, the station porter pushing along the station on a luggage trolley.

“I believe Mr Hart is sending young Master Ianto to collect you, he should be waiting outside the station.” The station master told him. “Follow me.”

“Thank you.” Jack replied politely, following the ageing gentleman as he pushed the luggage trolley to a gate beside the station building.

“Ianto, are you there lad?” The station master bellowed as he spotted the horse and trap outside.

Jack watched as a young man around his own age, maybe a little younger appeared from the other side of the trap, his clothes looked like they had seen better days.

“Here Bert.” Ianto called back.

“Help he get Master Jack's luggage on the trap.” Bert told him.

Jack's eyes were fixed on Ianto as he helped Bert with the job in hand, taking in everything about him. His ruffled hair, blue eyes and handsome face. It wasn't until he realised he was ogling the shape of Ianto's arse beneath his trousers that he wondered just what he was thinking, men just didn't look at other men in that way.

“Master Jack, hi I'm Ianto.” Ianto introduced himself as his stroked the neck of the horse affectionately. “The stable boy, not that we've had proper horses at the manor for a long time now, just this old nag.”

“She's beautiful.” Jack replied, reaching out to the horse and tickling the end of her nose. “What's her name?”

“Myfanwy.” Ianto replied and then chuckled at the look on Jack's face. “Don't look at me, she had that name when we got her.”

Jack loved the way Ianto's eyes sparkled when he spoke about the horse, he obviously felt great affection for the animal despite calling her an old nag.

“Ready to go?” Ianto asked, feeling his face flush a little pink when he realised how intently Jack seemed to be looking at him.

“Sure.” Jack grinned, trying to appear less nervous about seeing his uncle again than he felt.

Jack was grateful for the early summer sunshine that beat down on them on the long ride from the station, it beat down on his face as Ianto filled him in on the other inhabitants of Torchwood Manor.

“Well, first there's your uncle John, I don't see much of him, as long as I do my work he leaves me be. Tough but fair he is.” Ianto began. 

“I remember him being impatient and a bit of a ogre.” Jack replied. “But I was just a small child when I last saw him.”

“Maybe he's changed.”

“Yeah.” Jack replied, not sure he believed it.

“Then there's Gwen, tall with long dark hair. She likes to get her own way and whoa betide anyone who gets in her way.”

“Pretty?” Jack asked.

“I guess so, not my type though.” Ianto replied. “Now Owen, he can be a sarcastic git when the mood strikes but he as aspirations to be a doctor so I guess he must have a friendlier side.”

“A doctor?”

“Yep and that brings me to Tosh, Toshiko. She's the kitchen maid and she has a real crush on Owen, of course that wouldn't be proper, what with her being just a kitchen maid and not from around these parts.”

“Not with a name like Toshiko.” Jack frowned.

“Then there's Martha, she's the housekeeper. Get on the good side of her and you'll want for nothing, woman with a heart of gold, but she won't take any nonsense.” Ianto warned.

“Is she married?”

“No, she lost her heart to someone when she was younger and I don't think she'll ever get over it. Actually he was a doctor, he had to travel and she declined going with him.”

“That's kinda sad.”

“Maybe one day she'll find someone.” Ianto shrugged. “ And that just leaves Rhys, he's the gardener, now he only has eyes for Gwen.”

“But surely that must remain unrequited, he's just a servant.” Jack retorted, feeling strangely protective of his cousin.

“One day there will be no thing as 'Just a servant'” Ianto replied, a little disgusted.

“Sorry, I didn't mean ...”

“Your sort never do.” Ianto snarked. “We're here.”

Jack looked towards the huge manor house, it looked as cold as he remembered his uncle being and he had the sinking feeling that life until his twenty first birthday wasn't going to be easy.

“I'll drop you off here and take your bags 'round the back.” Ianto told him, pulling the horse and trap to a stop.

Jack jumped down to the ground and turned back to face Ianto. “Ianto, look ...”

“I'll see your around Sir.” Ianto cut him off and continued his journey to the rear of the manor.

Jack walked slowly towards the huge front door, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting but he knew he thought that someone would have been at the door to welcome him. Knocking hard on the door with his knuckles Jack stood and waited, a few moments later the door was opened.

“Master Jack?” The pretty young black woman asked. 

“Yes ma'am.” Jack responded.

“It's Martha, welcome to Torchwood Manor.” She replied with a smile, stepping aside and allowing him entry to the house.

The hallway was dark and dreary, the one small window barely let any of the sunshine in and what little there was just enhanced the starkness of the foyer.

“You uncle is waiting for you in the drawing room.” She told him as he glanced about. “Follow me.”

From the way Ianto had spoke he had imagine Martha to be an older, grey haired woman but he suspected she was barely past her mid twenties. He followed her along the long dark corridor, the only light from one candle mounted onto one of the walls past various doors until she stopped in front of one and knocked.

“Come.” A voice ordered from the inside.

Martha opened the door and entered as Jack followed. “Master Jack Sir.”

“Well let him in woman!”

Martha moved to the side and allowed Jack to pass before leaving the room, closing the door behind her as Jack realised there was three people in the room.

“Uncle John.” Jack said, acknowledging him before turning to face the other two directly. “Gwen, Owen, good to see you again.”

“Sorry about your parents lad.” John told him, sounding like the he really didn't care one way or another. “Take a seat.”

Jack sat on the sofa, he thought it might be a deep green colour but it was hard to tell in the dim light of the room. 

“Rules of this house are simple.” John told him. “You keep out of my way and I'll keep out of yours. You will do what you are told without question, you will not fraternize with the servants ” 

“Yes sir.” Jack replied nervously.

“Breakfast is at eight sharp, lunch is at one and dinner at six, you're not there then you don't get to eat, understand?”

Jack nodded. “Sir.”

“Failure to comply with the rules will result in punishment, that clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, now I have things to do, get to know your cousins better.” John told him, getting to his feet and leaving the room.

Gwen leapt from her seat and moved to sit next to Jack, staring into his face.

“My you grew up handsome.” She told him, her hand on his arm.

“Leave him alone Gwen.” Owen sighed.

“I'll be eighteen in barely two years, might as well get to know my cousin better now.” She grinned.

“What has your turning eighteen got to do with anything?” Jack asked.

“Don't you know, once Gwen reached eighteen you two are to become betrothed.” Owen smirked.

“No, we're cousins, that can't be right?” Jack retorted.

“All legal, father's happy to have you here, as long as he can get his hands on your money when you reach twenty one, even if it comes about by you marrying Gwen.” Owen told him with unconcealed glee.

“Don't I get any say in this?”

“Yes.” Gwen replied. “But if you decline you'll be out on your ear and penniless.”

“You want to be in a forced marriage?” Jack asked her.

“We're broke.” She told him shrugging. “Father lost all his money playing cards.”

“Did my parents know this?” Jack asked shocked.

“Not as far as I'm aware.” Owen replied chuckling softly. “But it worked out great for us, didn't it.”

“I don't believe this.” Jack ranted, getting to his feet and striding across the room and opening the door. “I'm not ready to marry anyone, let alone my cousin.”

Jack slammed the door behind him and made his way back through the house the way he had entered, easily finding the front door. Stepping back out into the bright sunlight Jack took a few deep breaths, wondering how the hell he was going to get himself out of this.

TBC  



	2. Chapter 2

The following few weeks had passed fast enough, he kept out of his uncle's way and attended his meals at the correct times. He was civil to them all but kept himself to himself for the most part, answering politely when he was asked something and getting good at avoiding Gwen's unrelenting and strangely, he thought, less than innocent advances.

His uncle owned lots of land around the manor, originally it had been used for grazing sheep and cattle but having fallen out with most of the neighbouring farmers they had stopped using his land and it was just laying unused and had mostly turned wild, long grass, weeds and wild flowers adorning it.

Jack would walk the land for miles, it kept him away from the house. On one of his first walks he had seen something that had sparked his imagination for the first time in a long while, there was a man a good few miles away, just past the edges of his uncles land that had a biplane.

It was fascinating to Jack, he would lie in the long grass out of sight as he watched him from a safe distance pull it from it's hanger, adjust and readjust things on the biplane before spinning the propeller again and again until it finally caught and Jack could faintly hear the engine burst into life.

Then the man would then quickly move the wooden blocks in front of the wheels and clamber into the fragile looking contraption and begin to move across the flat field, some times getting barely an inch off the ground and other a couple of feet or so before coming to a stop again.

Each time Jack could sense his frustration as he watched him kick the biplanes wheels and even though he couldn't hear he he had a feeling the air must be turning blue around him as he shouted at it. Jack would have given anything to be him, but for how he was happy just to watch and wish for a few hours or so whenever he got the chance.

Heading back to the house for dinner after one of his walks Jack heard a string of yelps of pain as he walked past the stables, he hadn't much seen Ianto since the day he had arrived apart from few minor glances of him as he had passed by them.

After the way he had found himself watching the you man, who he had since found out was barely a year younger than himself, he had deliberately stayed clear of him worried that he might embarrass himself in some way.

Jack changed direction as he heard another loud yell and ran into the stables, shocked at the sight before him. His uncle had a riding crop in his hand and he arrived just in time to see it come down hard on Ianto's thigh as he let out a third yell.

“Uncle.” Jack shouted out without thinking.

“This is none of your business.” His uncle sneered. “Get out.”

“Whatever ...” Jack began.

“I said get out.” John shouted.

Jack glanced at the look of pain in Ianto's face before turning and leaving, he didn't go far, just around the corner of the stables and waited for his uncle to leave. As soon as John was put of sight Jack ran back inside, finding Ianto sat on one of the golden bales of hay at the far end of the stables.

As he got closer he could see Ianto had pushed his riding britches down past his thigh, examining the red marks from where the riding crop had hit him.

“Ianto, are you okay?” Jack asked softly as he approached.

“Why should you care?” Ianto retorted.

“Why wouldn't I? What did you do?” Jack asked.

“What did I do? Nothing, he got it into his head that I've been 'sniffing 'round his daughter' as he put it and this was my warning.” Ianto replied angrily.

“You haven't, not even a little bit?” Jack asked and then regretted it at the look on Ianto's face.

“Not my type, like I told you.” Ianto replied, yanking him britches up. “I'm fine, didn't even break the skin.”

“You should have stopped him.” Jack told him, moving closer.

“I need this job, if he sacks me I won't get work anywhere.” Ianto shrugged.

“I thought all the farmers hate him?” Jack frowned.

“They do, but they still all stick together when it comes to servants.” Ianto told him bluntly.

“It's not right, beating someone like that.” Jack replied, he knew his parents never treated their servants in such a way.

“No, but we put up with it.” Ianto shrugged, bending down and picking up the pitchfork that was lying in the hay.

“Let me talk to him.”

“Will only make things worse, believe me.” Ianto told him a little sadly. “And you'll get a beating as well, what's the point in that?”

“He wouldn't dare!”

“Don't count on it, he's taken that riding crop to his own children more times that I can count.”

“Bastard.” Jack growled.

Ianto stabbed the pitchfork into a hay bale and turned to face Jack, both of the just seemingly caught in a moment as neither of them said a word. Jack reached out and touched Ianto's cheek lightly with his fingertips, Ianto's hand reaching up and touching them before Myfanwy snorted loudly somewhere behind them and broke the moment.

“I should go, dinner.” Jack told him but not moving.

“Yep.” Ianto replied as he shuffled a little closer to Jack.

Jack nodded slowly as Ianto's hand pressed to the top of his arm, barely having time to notice the touch of it before he felt Ianto's lips in his own, kissing them briefly before pulling back.

“Sorry.” Ianto told him, his voice barely a whisper as he went to turn away.

“Don't go.” Jack told him, putting an arm out and grasping the fabric of his shirt.

“We can't.” Ianto told him. “It's, you're ...”

This time Jack pressed his lips tentatively to Ianto's with a soft sigh as he felt Ianto respond to the soft kiss, their lips barely open as they tasted each other before pulling apart again. They were both breathing a little faster as they looked into each others faces, each waiting for the other to make the next move.

“Ianto.” Jack said, the word escaping his mouth like a soft sigh as Ianto pulled him close and kissed him again.

This time there was no hesitation, their arms wrapping around each others bodies tight as their mouths clashed. Jack's eye's shot open as he felt Ianto's tongue slide into his mouth, he had kissed girls before but nothing like this. Nothing like the innocent chaste kisses they had stolen he thought as he felt Ianto's tongue tangling with his own.

Hands moved upwards, touching necks and faces before grabbing handfuls of hair as the kiss got more and more passionate until they pulled apart gasping, Jack resting his forehead against Ianto's.

“What are we doing, this is wrong, if anyone found out. I've never ...” Jack panted.

“I'd lose my job and you'd get the thrashing of your life.” Ianto replied. “And it's obvious you've never been kissed like that before, by anyone.”

“No, never and I don't care about a thrashing.” Jack replied.

“You do know if we were caught and my uncle told anyone we'd be thrown into prison?” Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. “I'm not that naive.”

“Come back later, after dark.” Ianto told him. “Don't miss your meal.”

“Okay.” Jack said, pressing a chaste kiss to Ianto's lips before running from the stables and back to the house, barely making it to dinner by the skin of his teeth.

“Where do you vanish to?” Gwen asked as they began to eat.

“I just go for walks.” Jack replied.

“Alone?” Owen asked.

“Yeah.”

“Boring.” Owen replied with a fake yawn.

“I could come with you?” Gwen suggested.

“No, I mean, you would be bored and I walk for miles.”

“Miles?” Gwen repeated, going off the idea.

“I hope you're not out courting another woman?” John growled. “You're promised to Gwen here remember.”

“No sir, of course not.” Jack replied, completely honestly.

“Good, good.” John replied and went back to his meal as he pondered on having him followed the following day.

The rest of the meal was finished in relative silence, John leaving the table as soon as he has finished and vanishing back to the drawing room to spend the rest of the evening drinking port as he was inclined to do every evening, yelling for Martha as he went.

“Coming to read in the study?” Gwen asked as she got to her feet.

“No, the fresh air has tired me out, I'm going to lie down in my room.” Jack told her.

“Lightweight.” Owen retorted as they left the room together.

Jack bounded up the stairs to his room, throwing himself down on his bed as he waited for sunset. His fingertips touching his lips as he remembered the kisses he and Ianto had shared a short time before, he had never been attracted to another man before and as he'd told Ianto, he knew it was considered immoral and illegal.

Was what he was beginning to feel worth going to prison for he thought as the image of Ianto's face swam into his mind, he had no idea yet but for now he was willing to find out.

As soon as the sun had set Jack crept down the stairs and out the manor though the back of the house, successfully avoiding both Martha and Toshiko and ran across to the stables and into Ianto's arms.

“I didn't think you'd come back.” Ianto told him, kissing his jaw.

“I've been counting the minutes.” Jack let out a small moan as Ianto kissed the side of his neck.

“You've really never done this before, have you, kissed a man?” Ianto asked. “Or a woman properly?”

“No.” Jack told him, closing his eyes as Ianto kissed his throat.

“Don't worry, I have.” Ianto told him, brushing his lips gently to Jack's before kissing him more deeply as they sunk down onto the hay that covered ground like a golden blanket.

“Have you ... slept with a man?” Jack asked some time later, both of them breathless, lips swollen as they lay in each others arms in the hay.

Ianto nodded slowly.

“What's it like?”

“Have you slept with a woman?” Ianto asked him.

“No.” Jack replied honestly.

“Both are good, great in fact.” Ianto grinned. “The best thing in the world.”

“You've fucked men and women?” Jack asked a little surprised.

“Never limit your options.” Ianto chuckled.

“I'm not sure I want to do that.” Jack replied.

“What, limit your options or sleep with me?”

“Sleep with you.” Jack said before adding quickly. “Any man for that matter.”

I can wait.” Ianto told him as he rolled Jack onto his back and pressed his body to his before kissing him again.

“I should go.” Jack pulled back, feeling a hardness of Ianto's erection against his leg and well aware of being in just the same condition himself. “Before I'm missed.”

Ianto moved off Jack's body and got to his feet before reaching down and grasping Jack's hand, pulling him upright.

“You know where to find me.” Ianto smiled softly.

“Tomorrow.” Jack told him, running off back to the manor before he changed his mind, slipping in again through the back door and made his way back to his room where he flopped into his bed.

“Shit.” Jack muttered into the darkness as his hand pressed to the bulge at his crotch. “What am I doing?”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The following day Jack headed off into the fields as normal, walking until he reached his usual spot and then lay down in the long grass to watch the progress the man below was making with his biplane but he couldn't keep him mind on what he was seeing. Ianto's face, his touch, his lips just kept flooding into his brain until he gave up and rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky.

The clouds above that had been white and fluffy and few and far between when he had left the manor house were turning thick and dark and it looked like it was threatening to rain but when it came to a choice of getting wet or going back to the house before dinner, getting wet was the most appealing option.

Hearing a rustling through the undergrowth, Jack sat up suddenly, not sure what he thought was going to come out of the undergrowth and attack him and let out a sigh of relief when Ianto came into sight with a big grin on his face.

“What are you doing here, did you follow me?” Jack asked, a little annoyed at his thoughts being disturbed, even if it was by the man he was obsessing about.

“Yep, but before you get angry I was sent after you by your uncle. He was worried you were having an illicit meeting with a woman, sent me to check up on you.”

“I told him I wasn't yesterday.” Jack replied as Ianto sat down on the grass beside him.

“Obviously he didn't believe you.” Ianto replied, continuing with a chuckle. “He must be worried some young slip of a girl will be so taken by your good looks he thinks you're incapable of controlling yourself. So what are you doing out here?”

Jack turned and pointed down below at the bottom of the slight slope where he was sat. “That.”

“The biplane?”

“Yeah, isn't she beautiful.” Jack's face broke into a wide grin as he spoke.

“If we were meant to fly, God would have given us wings.” Ianto retorted, shuddering slightly at the thought of being up in one of the contraptions.

“The world is changing and it looks like the twentieth century is when it's all happening.” Jack told him.

“Well, the war will see to that!” Ianto exclaimed sadly. “We're barely on the outskirts of it here but I wonder sometimes if it will ever end and things will be back to normal.”

“It will, it has to.” Jack told him, thinking positively.

“Do you think those flying machines will help?” Ianto asked.

“Yes, and I predict that in the future everyone will be able to fly anywhere in the world they want.” Jack grinned.

“You're mad you are.” Ianto chuckled. “Is that what you want to do, to fly?”

“It fascinates me, the idea of being up in the sky with the wind in my hair and feeling as free as a bird.” Jack replied excitedly.

“Looks downright dangerous to me.” Ianto gave another small shudder.

“One day I will get to live my dream.” Jack replied, pulling Ianto down into the long grass.

“Why, Master Harkness, I do believe you are fraternizing with a servant.” Ianto grinned.

“So I am, you're a bad influence on me Mr Jones.” Jack grinned back, rolling Ianto onto his back and kissing him deeply. “But beautiful one at that.”

“Beautiful? That's what girls are.” Ianto retorted a little indignantly.

“Handsome?”

“That's better, but beautiful is growing on me gorgeous.”

“Good.” Jack told him as Ianto rolled them so he was on top.

“I could take you here and now.” Ianto told him huskily.

“No, we could get caught.” Jack told him, pushing him off and sitting up.

“There's no one about.” Ianto replied, spreading his arms wide and gesturing the miles of empty countryside.

“We could go to prison, if ... if ...” Panic rose in Jack's voice.

“Calm down Jack, I know you're not ready and I'm not going to force you.” Ianto told him gently. “And when you are, it won't be anywhere we'll be seen.”

“If, not when.” Jack told him, getting to his feet as the first few drops of rain fell upon them.

“Jack ...”

It was the only word Ianto got out before there was a blinding flash of lightening followed instantly by a deafening crash of thunder and the heavens opened, the rain drenching them in seconds as they ran through the already sopping ground.

“There.” Jack yelled over the sound of the thunder as an old barn he passed on his walks came into view.

Dripping wet they practically fell through the door of the barn, a small part of the roof was missing but the place was mostly dry.

“What the hell?” Came a voice they both recognised from behind the few bales of hay in one corner followed by Gwen's head appearing, his hair messed up, full of bits of hay and clutching the edges of the front of her dress together.

“Gwen?” Jack asked, wondering if he was seeing things as Rhys, the gardener sat up beside her, his shirt wide open.

“You're wet.” Gwen replied, stating the obvious as she hurriedly buttoned her dress.

“It's raining!” Ianto deadpanned. “I bet your uncle would have a fit if he knew you were here with Rhys.”

“None of your business boy.” Rhys told him, standing and tucking his shirt into his trousers.

“Why are you two here?” Gwen asked, eyeing their dripping forms.

“I went for a walk, Ianto was sent to follow me, to make sure I wasn't meeting with another girl.”

“And was he?” She asked Ianto.

“Nope, no woman.” He replied truthfully.

“You won't tell my father will you?” Gwen asked the both of them. “Not that he'll believe your word over mine.” She smirked.

“If you tell him you won't marry me.” Jack countered.

“In a heartbeat but he won't pay me no heed, he has his mind set on it.”

“Don't I have a say in this?” Rhys asked her, raising his voice.

“Father would have a fit if he thought I was here with you, let alone wanting to marry you.” Gwen shrugged.

“You little bitch, you could have said, you told me you loved me.” Rhys snarled and headed out into the rain without waiting for an answer.

“Do you actually have any feelings for him?” Jack asked.

Gwen shrugged again. “He passes the time, maybe.”

“He's right, you are a bitch.” Ianto told her.

“I'll have you thrashed for that.” She sneered.

“Enough.” Jack told them. “No one is getting thrashed.”

“I wouldn't mind seeing you thrashed.” She told Jack, moving to his side and resting the palm of her hand on his arse.

“Hands off.” Jack told her, moving away.

“I hope you're not going to say that on our wedding night?”

“You're marrying her?” Ianto gasped, his voice full of shock and disgust. “Why?”

“Because it's father's will.” Gwen grinned, realising she had hit a nerve but unsure as to what it was yet.

“And you're agreeing to this?” He asked Jack, frowning. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I don't have a choice.” Jack replied somewhat sadly. “What would be the point?”

“Everyone has a choice.” Ianto retorted angrily. “Of course there was a fucking point Jack, you should have ...”

“You have no idea.” Jack told him, cutting him short and storming out into the pouring rain and running back to the house not caring that he would get drenched to the bone.

Gwen and Ianto looked at each other, a small smirk on her face as it dawned on her what was going on with Jack and the stable boy.

“What?” Ianto asked.

“You keep my secret and I'll keep yours.”

“I don't know what you mean miss.”

“Oh I think you do.” Gwen told him as she vanished through the door and back out into the rain as Ianto wondered how the hell they could be together now.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“August the fifth.” John announced at dinner a few days later.

“My birthday?” Gwen questioned him.

“And the day you and Jack shall marry.” John replied with unconcealed glee.

“That's a little soon uncle.” Jack argued. “I won't be eighteen until next year.”

“You will both the seventeen, all legal as long as I give my permission.” John told them, looking very pleased with himself. “We should start planning the engagement party.”

“Yes father.” Gwen replied dutifully, she was happy to marry Jack but there was no way she was giving up Rhys.

“I don't love her, nor her me.” Jack pouted, getting to his feet.

“Love has nothing to do with this, you do as you are told and marry Gwen or you're homeless.” John growled.

“But it's only two months till the wedding, surely it doesn't have to be so soon, I don't come into my money until I'm twenty one.” Jack retorted. “Where will we live, I have no job, no money.”

“I will rent a small house for you, somewhere in the village.” John told him. “No need to worry, I've thought of everything.”

“Thank you father.” Gwen replied, smiling sweetly at Jack with a nasty gleam in her eyes.

“I will make arrangements for you to travel to London to buy your wedding dress.” John told his daughter. “Martha will accompany you.”

“London?” Gwen's eyes widened in excitement. “Really?”

“Yes, I have the address of a fine dressmaker who will make whatever you desire.”

“But the cost father, surely ...” Gwen began.

“Don't worry my dear, it's all sorted.” Her father replied. “Just make sure it's perfect.”

“Yes father.” Gwen replied.

“Jack, you will need the correct attire also, I have arranged for you to see a tailor in Cardiff in three days for a fitting.” John told him. “He will provide you will everything you need.”

“Thank you uncle.” Jack replied politely, wishing he knew a way of getting out of this arrangement.

“Now leave me be.” John told them, getting up from the table and heading for the drawing room.

“Where are you going?” Gwen called out to Jack who made to leave as soon as his uncle was out of sight.

“None of your business.” He told her bluntly before heading out the house and straight to the stables to find Ianto, his anger over the situation building by the minute.

He and Ianto had talked, argued about the forthcoming wedding and although Ianto wasn't at all happy at the idea of him marrying Gwen, upset and angry with him that he was going to go through with it despite knowing the reasons, they had made their peace, and for that Jack was thankful as he was the only person at Torchwood Manor he was able to vent his feelings too.

Jack burst through the open stable door and spotted Ianto at the far end and came to an abrupt stop, Ianto was shirtless and heaving bales of hay into a pile. Jack gulped at the sight of his bare back, the sheen of sweat glistening on his toned pale body, a complete contrasted to his tanned face and hands.

“Jack.” Ianto grinned, stopping and turning to face Jack as he sensed he was being watched.

Jack's eyes focused on Ianto's chest and the thatch of brown curly hairs that covered it as Ianto walked towards him, feeling the need to bury his fingers in them and gulping as a droplet of sweat ran down the length of Ianto's chest and disappeared beneath the waistband of his jodhpurs.

“What's wrong?” Ianto asked, seeing a mix of lust and anger in Jack's face.

“I'm to be married, in two months.” Jack told him bitterly, all passion for Ianto forgotten again.

“You knew it was inevitable.” Ianto sighed.

“Yeah, but I thought I'd have more time to think of a way out of it.” Jack grumbled.

“Do you think Gwen will give up Rhys?” Ianto asked.

“I hope not!” Jack exclaimed, making Ianto chuckle softly.

“I don't think she will, she likes to have her cake and eat it.” Ianto replied. “We need to be careful if we're going to stay together.”

“She's knows?” Jack gasped.

“She thinks she does and we shouldn't give her anything to fuel the fire.” Ianto told him.

“Maybe we should stop now, before it goes any further.” Jack suggested reluctantly.

“Do you want to?” Ianto frowned.

“No.” Jack admitted. “But if she tells anyone, Ianto, it's wrong.”

“Not wrong.” Ianto told him. “Even if the law decrees it illegal for us to be together, never think of it as wrong.”

“What if she expects ... sex, on our wedding night?” Jack asked quietly.

“Then give her what she wants.” Ianto shrugged.

“Won't you care, that I'm sleeping with her?” Jack asked, a little shocked that he had said it so easily.

“Yep, of course I'll care, I hate the thought of you sleeping with her but she will be your wife.” Ianto replied.

“I don't want to sleep with her.” Jack told him.

“Why? Because you don't love her, like her? Because she's a woman?” Ianto asked, hoping it was all of the reasons he'd voiced.

“I've had feelings for women, but I have no feelings for her.” Jack replied. “To me she's just family, my cousin.”

“Then you're just going to have to fake it.” Ianto told him with a wry smile.

“I don't think she's a virgin, she's going to be in for a huge disappointment.” Jack mumbled.

“Then we shall have to do something about that, won't we.” Ianto grinned, grabbing the front of Jack's shirt and pulling him close. “You have no idea what you're missing.”

“Sex?” Jack gulped hard.

“Sex.” Ianto replied. “Don't look so worried, it's not scary, not scary at all.”

“I'm not ready.”

“We'll go slowly, you set the pace.” Ianto told him before kissing him softly.

“Fuck.” Jack whispered.

“Eventually.” Ianto chuckles at him softly as their lips met again in a lingering kiss.

“We shouldn't do this here, anyone could walk in.”

“I share a tied cottage with Rhys, we can't go there.” Ianto told him thinking. “But there's an empty cottage on the other side of Torchwood's land, it's in disrepair but no one goes there.”

“Take me there.” Jack told him, not quite sure what he was going to allow to happen. If anything.

Ianto reached for his shirt that was hung on a hook nearby and pulled it on over his head. “Wait here.”

Jack waited while Ianto vanished into a room in the stable and reappeared a few minutes later carrying a bundle of blankets.

“For the horses, but as we only have Myfanwy now they won't miss a few.” Ianto explained. “Lets go.”

The sun was setting on the horizon, the sky a mixture of red, orange and deep pink tones indicating good weather the next day as they exited the stables and ran through the countryside after checking the coast was clear, covering the distance to the cottage of a couple if miles in a short time.

It looked like it had been abandoned a long time ago but the roof appeared to be intact if a little weather worn, they pushed the old wooden door open and startled a couple of crows that were nesting among the beams.

They watched as they flew straight out the broken window they must have used to get in before moving further inside and glancing about the place.

The room was bare except for an overturned table in one corner and torn drapes hung at the windows. Ianto tugged the tattered drapes across, blocking out most of the night sky and turned to Jack.

“Want to leave?” Ianto asked the clearly nervous young man who seemed rooted to the spot.

“No.” Jack told him, with more confidence than he felt.

Ianto spread the blankets on the floor, layering them on top of each other as a cushion against the hardness of the bare floor and then sat himself down in the middle of it, reaching down to remove his riding boots as Jack quietly toed his own shoes off and moved to sit on the blankets beside him.

Ianto reached up and brushed his fingers through Jack's hair, then slid them softly down the side of his face before his hand curled around the back of Jack's neck and looked him in the eye.

“Gorgeous.” Ianto murmured before kissing Jack softly.

“Beautiful.” Jack grinned as they parted.

Ianto lay down on the blankets, pulling Jack with him and kissed him more passionately as his hand travelled down Jack's back and settled on his arse, feeling Jack's whole body tense a little beneath his touch.

“Relax.” Ianto told him. “We're only kissing.”

“I guess.” Jack replied as Ianto rolled them so he was lying on top.

“Don't think about anything, not about what we might or might not do, just enjoy the moment.” Ianto told him, peppering his neck with butterfly kisses as Jack arched it, giving him easier access.

“Mmmm.” Jack murmured, doing as he was told just before moaning into Ianto mouth, kissing again, as he felt his hand move between their bodies and come to a stop on his on his crotch, pressing against his erection.

“Ianto, no ...” Jack told him, trying to push his hand away.

“I want to touch you Jack, pleasure you.” Ianto murmured. “Show you how good it can be, nothing more.”

Ianto rubbed his palm firmly over Jack's cock as it strained against the fabric of his trousers, Jack's hips canting upwards as if with a mind of their own as Jack let out a low moan.

“Doesn't that feel wonderful?” Ianto whispered in his ear.

“Yeahhhhhh.” Jack replied sighing softly.

“Let me show you Jack.” Ianto told him as he unfastened Jack's trousers and slid his hand beneath the fabric. “I want to make you experience just how good sex can be.”

Jack's eyes shot open as he felt Ianto's hand grasp his cock, staring straight into Ianto's eyes as started Ianto stroking it slowly as he smiled at Jack before bending down to kiss him hard, tongues battling for dominance and teeth clashing, kissing passionately and desperately until they had to break for air.

“Just lie back and enjoy.” Ianto told him, his hand moving from Jack's cock as he used them both to tug Jack's trousers down his legs and off over his feet.

Spreading Jack's legs wide Ianto moved between them, sliding his hands up and along the inside of his thighs and then back down again stroking over the skin lightly.

Glancing up he smiled as he saw Jack's face, eye's tightly closed again with a look on it that told him he was a little unsure what was going to happen before bending forwards and pressing wet kisses to Jack's thighs in turn as he made his way up towards his crotch.

Ianto felt a little shudder of pleasure flow through Jack as he flicked his tongue over Jack's balls, first one and then the other before sucking one into his mouth as Jack's back arched off the blankets with a loud moan, hands balling the blankets below into his fists.

Letting it slip from his mouth Ianto sucked the other into the moist heat of his mouth as his hand moved to fondle the one he had abandoned, he could hear Jack practically mewing in pleasure as he finally took them both in his mouth and laved over them with his tongue.

Ianto felt a small tug on his head as Jack's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling on it a little causing Ianto to gasp softly. Releasing Jack's balls Ianto kissed the base of Jack's cock then trailed the tip of his tongue up it's length from root to tip, causing Jack's hips to buck as he delved into the sensitive head and tasted his essence.

“Fuck.” Jack gasped out loudly.

“Still want me to stop?” Ianto smirked as he lifted his head and saw the look of pure ecstasy on Jack's face.

“No, no.” Jack muttered breathlessly as Ianto took the head of his cock into his mouth and began to suck, his hand moving to Jack's balls, rolling them in his hand as his lips slowly descended down the length of Jack's cock until the tip of his nose nestled in the curly hairs at it's base.

The room filled with the sounds of Jack's gasps as Ianto hollowed his cheeks and began to suck in earnest, letting Jack fuck his mouth as he felt him nearing his climax. As Ianto felt the cock in his mouth swell he pressed a finger to the tight hole between Jack's buttocks sending Jack spiralling over the edge and shooting his come down Ianto's throat in long, hot streams as Jack yelled out his name though his orgasm.

Letting Jack's cock slip from his mouth he kissed him fiercely, his hand reaching into his britches , freeing and grabbing his own cock Ianto wanked himself fast and furiously as his tongue invaded Jack's mouth, letting him taste himself as his own come spilt over his fist and the blanket below with a low grunt into Jack's mouth.

Neither of them spoke for a while, Ianto spooning to Jack's back as he rolled on his side and wrapping as arm around him, kissing the back of his neck as he waited for Jack to say something, anything.

Eventually Ianto moved slightly and rolled onto his side and propped himself up with his elbow, looking into his deep blue eyes for a few seconds and then brushed the sweaty strands of his hair from his brow.

“I ... that was ....” Jack stuttered.

“I know.” Ianto grinned, kissing him again.

“Is that what I taste like?” Jack asked curiously.

Ianto nodded.

“Would you, taste like that?”

“No, sort of, but everyone is different in their own way.”

“Oh.”

“You want to taste me?” Ianto asked.

“Next time, maybe.” Jack told him.

“I won't hold you to that.” Ianto told him with a small grin.

“I've never ...”

“You've really never done more than kiss, have you?” Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head. “No, and nothing like the way we did, do.”

“But you must have pleasure yourself?”

Jack nodded slowly.

“I have so much to show you.” Ianto replied, stroking a hand up and down Jack's thigh.

“Is it all that good?” Jack asked.

“And better.” Ianto told him. “We should be getting back, before we're both missed.”

“Yeah.” Jack agreed reluctantly, feeling suddenly exposed as he reached for his trousers unable to take his eyes of Ianto's as he rearranged himself, slipping his cock back inside his britches and wondering what it would be like to have Ianto's cock in his own mouth.

“What?” Ianto asked, seeing the look on Jack's face.

“Nothing, nothing.” Jack told him, pulling his trousers on quickly and then slipping on his shoes.

One more long, languorous kiss later they moved outside, using the moonlight to guide their way home, kissing desperately behind the stables before going their separate ways.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Jack checked his reflection in the mirror, straightening his bow tie as he wondered just how he was going to get through the next few hours of the evening.

His Uncle had seemingly invited the half the town to the engagement party, it seemed like it was going to be a particularly lavish affair despite his uncle being low on funds but that wasn't his problem.

No, his problem was going to be acting like he wanted to be Gwen's fiancée. They hadn't even spent much time with each other, despite his uncles desperate attempts to try and throw them together.

Leaving them alone in rooms together and suggesting that Gwen join Jack on his walks were just two of the things he thought the young couple should be doing to get to know each other better before their wedding which Gwen seemed to not have any problem with, but Jack escaped any room they were left in quickly and turned down the idea of her joining him on his walks down flat.

And the one person he wanted at the party was most definitely not invited, Ianto was a servant, servants don't get to go to their employers parties. Unless they were part of the serving staff, and there was no chance of that happening with him just being the mere stable boy.

However he did know that Gwen would be in the same predicament, Rhys wouldn't be there either. He did have a feeling however that Gwen would be able to be a little more convincing than himself at acting the part of attentive fiancée, as even though she was seeing Rhys behinds her fathers back she did seem attracted to him.

After brushing imaginary lint from his jacket for as long as he could possibility put off his appearance at the party Jack finally headed downstairs to welcome the guests, resolving that tonight he was going act his socks off in a way that would convince everyone he loved the woman he was marrying.

His uncle had ordered the staff to clean and prepare one of the unused rooms, a huge ball room that hadn't been used since his wife had died for the occasion.

Entering the room Jack couldn't help but gasp at the décor, the room was beautiful, the walls covered in a deep red damask paper and dark wood, shined to perfection adorned the floor. A huge ornate chandelier hung glittering from the ceiling, casting a welcoming glow over the large polished dining table that was set for too many people to count.

“Jack, at last.” Gwen said in a whisper as she appeared at his side. “I was beginning to think you weren't going to come.”

“And risk the wrath of Uncle by not being here?” Jack grumbled through the fixed smile on his face.

“A good thrashing at least, I imagine, would be in the offing.” She replied, giggling at the thought as she ran her hand lightly down Jack's jacket sleeve.

“You don't want to be here anymore than I do.” Jack retorted, resisting the urge to shrug it off violently.

“Having someone as gorgeous as you on my arm isn't a hardship.” Gwen told him, putting her arm through his. “Let me introduce you to some people.”

Jack might not want to marry her, or anything else for that matter but even he couldn't deny how beautiful she looked in her ruby red, floor length satin gown that was just that little bit lower cut than was considered decent.

“You look lovely.” Jack told her as they made their way across the room.

“Thank you.” Gwen beamed.

An hour later and lots of introductions to more people than Jack could remember they all sat down to eat the lavish dinner provided, by the time they had made it though all six courses Jack felt like he was fit to burst.

Gwen had sat next to him as expected and spent the whole meal giving him meaningful glances and he had found it increasingly hard to reciprocate them, wanting more than nothing to escape and wrap himself in Ianto's arms. Most especially when her hand strayed onto his thigh, which it did more frequently with each glass of wine she consumed and he brushed it away, praying no one noticed.

After the meal the table was cleared away and he found himself very busy twirling various women around the floor to the music that now filled the room, at some point he realised that Gwen had vanished from view and had a good idea where she had slipped off to but somehow the opportunity never seemed to arrive for him to do the same.

When Gwen reappeared sometime later he hair looked a little dishevelled but no one else seemed to notice, Jack excused himself from the arms of the elderly lady he was currently dancing with, telling her he wanted to dance with his fiancée and almost dragged her onto the dance floor.

“Where the hell have you been.” Jack hissed under his breath.

“As if you didn't know.” Gwen smirked.

“Your father would have killed you if he had found you.” Jack replied. “I know were only here on a pretence but you could at least make the effort to stay for the whole evening without slipping off for an illicit shag.”

“You're just jealous I got the chance to sneak off to see my lover and you didn't” Gwen smirked. “Don't try and deny it Jack, I know you have one.”

“You could at least pretend for one evening that we really are a couple in love on the verge of committing to each other.” Jack replied, even though he knew she was speaking the truth.

“No one noticed.” Gwen shrugged.

“Not the point.”

Gwen placed a small kiss on Jack's cheek knowing they were being watched and that the tone of their exchange was becoming obvious and smiled sweetly at him.

“We're attracting attention, smile.” She told him.

Jack fixed a false grin to his face and span her expertly around the dance floor, putting on a show for the guests before dancing her to the patio doors at one end and practically dragging her outside, closing the doors behind them.

“Tongues will be wagging.” Gwen grinned as Jack ushered her into a darkened corner.

“Let them wag, it can only help our situation.”

“So, why have you dragged me out here? Want to try kissing a woman?”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“I'm not stupid Jack, I know you're playing around with the stable boy.”

“As if I would!” Jack huffed rather unconvincingly.

“As I said to Ianto, you keep my secret, I'll keep yours.” Gwen told him, moving closer to him. “No one will ever know.”

There was a sound of the patio door opening and Gwen launched herself at Jack, kissing him hard on the lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth as Jack gasped in surprise. Fighting the urge to push her away Jack responded, knowing they were being watched until he heard the door close again and then broke away instantly.

“Prefer kissing Ianto do you?” Gwen chuckled.

“You're not the only woman I've kissed, but yeah, I do.” Jack countered with a smirk. “We should go back inside.”

“It is getting chilly.” Gwen agreed, rubbing her arms with her hands and ignoring his statement.

“Not quite what I meant.” Jack replied as he lead the way back to the patio doors and opened it for her, following Gwen inside. “And you know it.”

Jack didn't miss the smiles that followed them as they entered, everyone obviously knew about the kiss and must have decided they were so in love they'd had to sneak away for a moment alone.

The rest of the party passed quickly, as soon as the last guest had left around midnight Jack made a show of saying goodnight to Gwen, pecking her chastely on the cheek and then excused himself saying he was tired and needed to go to bed to his uncle.

As soon as the house fell silent Jack crept from his room and out of the manor, heading straight for the stables but it was obvious even before he got there that they were empty except for Myfanwy who seemed a little startled when he appeared in her stall.

Jack carried on inside and went to Myfanwy's stall, stroking the mare's velvety nose as she nuzzled him in hope of an apple as Jack spoke softly to her, feeling disappointed that Ianto wasn't there waiting for him.

“I guess he didn't want to wait around for me.” Jack said softly to the mare. “But I really could do with being in his arms right about now.

Myfanwy snorted in reply causing Jack to laugh.

“You just want me to leave you to yourself, don't you. Well, I guess I should be getting to bed.”

Bidding the horse goodnight Jack headed back to the manor and to bed feeling more than a little upset that Ianto hadn't been there, after enduring the evening pretending to be in love and attentive to Gwen he just need some time with Ianto, even if only a few snatched minutes.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was up with the lark the following morning, he dressed quickly and ran to the stables knowing that Ianto's day started early with mucking out the stable and feeding Myfanwy.

“Jack.” Ianto said a little offish as Jack ran in, carrying on with forking clean hay into the stall Myfanwy resided in.

“You weren't here.” Jack pouted a little, his tone conveying how he was feeling.

“When?” Ianto frowned as he discarded the pitchfork and placed his hands on his hips as he asked.

“Last night, after the party, I came to find you but you had gone.”

“I saw you, dancing with her. Kissing her, you seemed to be having a good time so I went home.”

“It was all a show, for them, surely you realise that?” Jack retorted angrily. “And she kissed me, not the other way around.”

Ianto shrugged. “You're a bloody good actor then, that was one hell of a kiss from what I saw.”

“I could hardly just shove her away when one of the guests opened the patio doors on us, could I? I have no interest in her, if it wasn't for my uncle I wouldn't be marrying her, you know that, I have no choice.”

“Stand up to him, tell him you can't marry someone you don't love.” Ianto retorted angrily.

“He'll kick me out, I have no money of my own and nowhere to go, you know that.”

“We can leave, go somewhere together, get work somewhere.” Ianto told him, moving closer.

“If I leave I won't get my inheritance until I'm thirty.”

“Is that all you care about, the money?” Ianto shouted.

“No, but if I go along with this marriage I'll have it in less than four years and then I can leave her.” Jack shouted back.

“And live with her, sleep with her.” Ianto replied snarled. “Fuck her?”

“Live with her yes, share a bed with her maybe if I have to but I never intend to have sex with her.” Jack argued.

“We've not even had sex yet, not actual sex, are you ever going to have sex with me?”

“Yeah ...”

“Before you get married, or do you want to be a virgin on your wedding day in every sense of the word.” Ianto snarked, cutting him off.

“Ianto, I ...” Jack began.

“Fuck off Jack, think about what you actually want and then if you really want to be with me you know where I am.”

With that Ianto stalked out of the stable and into the yard effectively ending the fight, Jack knew he couldn't continue anything where anyone could hear them and kicked a bale of hay as he swore under his breath and headed out across the fields, striding fast towards his usual spot.

Lying in the long grass watching the man with the biplane below once more Jack thought about what Ianto had said, it was true, they hadn't done anything past wanking or sucking each other off despite Ianto pushing for more and seemingly happy to settle for what Jack was ready to give but it seemed he had been wrong, Ianto wanted more.

It took Jack a couple of hours to come to his decision but by the time he was heading home for lunch, starving because he had missed breakfast he knew he was going to make it up with Ianto.

Tonight he would take the next step, tonight he would let Ianto have sex with him, surely it couldn't be as scary as he thought it might be? He was sure it was going to hurt and that was what was largely causing him to hesitate, but for Ianto he could cope with a little pain.

Over lunch Gwen talked and talked about nothing but the wedding, it made Jack smile a little when he watched the look of boredom on her brother's face but he knew exactly how he felt.

Jack spent the afternoon in his room pondering on his decision, except for instructing Martha that he would require a bath after dinner, and as soon as he left the dining room that evening she informed him it was ready and waiting for him.

Sinking into the hot water Jack tried to relax, before anything could happen he knew he needed for Ianto to have calmed down, he hated the fact that they had argued and wanted to sort things out and be in his arms again as soon as possible.

He could understand that Ianto was jealous of Gwen, hell he knew he'd be if the tables were turned and it was Ianto being forced into a marriage with someone and tonight he was going to give Ianto what he wanted, to let him know it was him he needed, him he wanted to take his virginity.

Dressing in clean but simple attire Jack headed out the house, ignoring Gwen when she asked where he was off to with a smirk on her face as he headed straight to the stables where he knew he would be settling Myfanwy for the night.

Jack stood at the stable door watching him as he brushed Myfanwy's coat with love and affection, from everything Jack has seen he knew Ianto loved that horse as much as anyone would love an animal and would never let any harm come to her.

Waiting until Ianto had finished with the brush and covered her with a horse blanket Jack made his presence known, giving a little cough as he entered the stable properly.

“I'm sorry.” Jack said quietly, stopping a few feet away from Ianto. “I do care about you, not the money, if I could find a way out of this arrangement I would do it.”

“I know, I should never had a go at you about Gwen, I was jealous that you got the spend an entire evening with her.” Ianto admitted. “I wanted to be the one you were dancing with, the one in your arms, the one kissing you.”

“I would rather have spent the evening with you, you should have known that.” Jack replied as Ianto closed the gap a little between them.

“I did, I do, I'm sorry.” Ianto told him, reaching out, his fingertips just reaching Jack's cheek as he trailed them over it.

Jack reached up and took Ianto's hand in his, kissing his palm as he closed the gap between them completely and placed a small kiss on Ianto's lips.

“I'm ready, I want to, sleep with you. Tonight, properly.” Jack whispered.

“You're not just saying that because of what I said this morning, I want to so much, but I don't want to pressure you, I should never have said what I did.”

“No, you made me think about it seriously, I want it more than anything, for you to make me yours completely.”

“Not here though, not on the floor of the stables, we need a bed.” Ianto told him. “Can we get to your room without being heard?”

“No, too risky, what if someone heard while we were ...”

“We could go to the cottage, but Rhys might be there.” Ianto suggested.

“You could bribe him, tell him you need to cottage to be alone with a ... lady friend?”

“He'd never say no for to a few shillings for the pub.” Ianto mused. “And he'll never fall for the 'lady friend' line, if Gwen has her suspicions about you you can bet she's told Rhys.”

“Do you have a few shillings?” Jack asked.

“Are you kidding?” Ianto retorted with a snort.

“Shit!”

“He's still in the garden, in the shed, let me go and speak to him.” Ianto replied, running from the stables before Jack could answer, leaving him standing there feeling a little out of place.

When Ianto returned ten minutes later he found Jack sat on a bale of hay waiting for him with what looked like a worried expression on his face, grinning from ear to ear Ianto told him it was all fixed.

“What did you say?” Jack asked as they walked towards the tied cottage Ianto and Rhys shared.

“That I needed the cottage for the evening to entertain a girl, I didn't think there was any harm in trying what you suggested.”

“And he agreed, just like that?, no argument?” Jack asked. “He didn't say anything about you and I?”

“No nothing, but he refused at first, until I threatened to tell the master that he and Gwen were indulging in their carnal desires with each other and he agreed to spend the night in the stables.”

“He must really care for her.” Jack replied.

“Or he doesn't want to lose his job.”

“Maybe both.” Jack chuckled softly, wanting to take Ianto's hand in his own but knowing it was too risky.

Reaching the gate the to the cottage Jack came to a stop.

“You okay?” Ianto asked, opening the gate.

“Yeah, of course.” Jack told him a little nervously.

“We don't have to do this tonight.” Ianto told him, meaning every word.

“No, I mean I want to.” Jack replied, striding past Ianto and up to the front door with a purpose in his stride.

Ianto caught him up and unlocked the door, once inside Ianto pressed Jack up against the wall as they kissed desperately, hungrily until the need for air forced them apart.

“Bed?” Ianto asked, taking Jack's hand in his. “If you're sure your ready?”

Jack just nodded and allowed Ianto to lead him upstairs and into his sparsely furnished room, closing the door behind them Ianto took Jack into his arms again and kissed him tenderly.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it to one side as he walked towards the bed, turned to look at Jack who was watching him. Jack was fumbling with the buttons of his own as if he had suddenly lost the use of his own hands, smiling Ianto moved closer to him again and took over the task.

“Let me.” Ianto told him, batting Jack's hands out of the way and opening the top three or four buttons before pulling it from Jack trousers and lifting it off him, stealing another kiss as his hands slid down over Jack's smooth chest and went to the fastenings of his trousers.

“I can manage.” Jack gulped, putting his hands over Ianto's.

“Fine.” Ianto told him with a smile and put his hands to work pulling off his riding boots, leaving them where they fell and then hooking his hands into the top of his britches and pushing them quickly down to his ankles.

Jack gulped loudly as Ianto's erect cock spring free of it's confines, his eyes wide as it suddenly seemed far larger than he remembered when he thought about where Ianto was going to put it and wondered how it would fit in such a small hole.

“Are you okay?” Ianto asked with a small frown at the strange look on Jack's face.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Jack replied quickly, finally opening his own trousers, toeing off his shoes as he pushed them down.

“You looked worried?”

“It's nothing.” Jack replied, giving him a nervous smile.

Ianto reached out and took his hand, leading him to the bed before kissing him softly.

“Relax, I won't hurt you.” Ianto told him. “Lay down.”

The bed let out a loud creak as Jack climbed on, causing them both to chuckle softly and breaking the tension a little as Jack lay flat on his back, and another as Ianto followed, covering Jack with his body as his mouth sought Jack's.

Ianto kissed him softly, small little kisses until Jack reached behind the back of his head and pulled his mouth closer, his tongue darting out to taste Ianto's lips which Ianto parted with a small moan allowing Jack's tongue entry.

Jack tasted every inch of Ianto's mouth, brushing the tip over Ianto's teeth and then across the roof of his mouth in the way he had discovered drove him mad before tangling his tongue with Ianto's in a sloppy kiss.

Ianto shifted his body slightly, Jack felt a tingle flow through his body as their cock's touched and slid his hand down Ianto's back pulling him closer, letting it rest on his arse as they kept kissing.

“Will you let me make love to you?” Ianto asked when their lips finally parted.

Jack nodded silently, unspoken apprehension in his eyes behind the lust as Ianto smiled at him.

“Just relax and enjoy.” Ianto told him, pressing a kiss to Jack's neck where it joined his shoulder before drawing the skin into his mouth and sucking on it as Jack moaned softly beneath him.

Ianto added another love bite before trailing kisses down Jack's neck and chest, not stopping until he reach a nipple, watching Jack's face as he teased it to a hard peak with the tip of his tongue before sucking it into his mouth and carefully teased it with his teeth as Jack let out a louder moan.

Having never had the time for anything other than a quick wank or blow job before Ianto had every intention of taking his time, taking Jack to the very edge before taking him.

Jack's back arched off the bed a little as his hand pressed to the top of Ianto's head, loving the sensations that were flooding through his body as Ianto's hand reached for the neglected nipple, brushing his fingers over it, teasing the erect nub before pinching it and making Jack gasp loudly.

Ianto released Jack's nipple from his mouth and blew cool air over it making Jack shudder a little before kissing down his torso, nipping at his stomach, leaving tiny purple bruises then moving lower and plunging the tip if his tongue into the leaking head of Jack's cock without warning causing him to buck his hips upwards.

“Oh god.” Jack moaned loudly as Ianto took the head of his cock into his mouth and began to suck slowly as Jack's hips canted, trying to push into his mouth more deeply.

Ianto pushed Jack's thighs further apart with his hands before releasing Jack's cock from his mouth slowly and moved between them, Jack's eyes shot open and looked into Ianto's with a combination of lust, need and a little fear.

Wrapping his hand around Jack's cock Ianto began to stroke it slowly, Jack's eyes fluttered closed again and Ianto sucked two fingers of his other hand into his mouth coating them in saliva before slipping them between the cheeks of Jack's arse and stroking them over his hole.

Jack had let him go this far before but had never his him penetrate his body, Ianto heard Jack's breathing change, slow and shallow as he pushed the first digit into his body as Jack let out a hiss.

Ianto stilled his finger, waiting for a sigh that Jack was okay then began to move it inside hiss as they breathed him, biting on his bottom lip as the digit moved deeper inside him, fucking him, the sting giving way to small tingles of pleasure that grew in intensity as Ianto's finger moved. Letting out a loud gasp of pleasure Jack moved his hips, pressing down onto the finger inside him, impaling himself as deeply as possible.

With his other hand still slowly working Jack's cock, Ianto carefully added a second finger, tilting them until he found the right spot and brushing them back and forth over his prostate causing Jack to arch his back right off the bed as he let out a very long, low moan of pleasure, his eyes shooting open in surprise.

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Ianto asked as Jack's face contorted in pleasure.

Jack make a incoherent reply of some kind as Ianto added a third finger, Jack's hips thrusting back and forth, fucking himself on Ianto's fingers and then thrusting his cock into his fist as his own hands clenched the sheets below him.

“Do it.” Jack groaned. “Fuck me.”

Ianto slid his fingers from Jack's body and encouraged him onto his hands and knees, Jack resting on his forearms as Ianto parted his legs and moved between them, parting his buttocks with one hand as his spat into the other and coated his cock with saliva.

As he pressed the end of his cock to Jack's hole he felt him tense, Ianto rubbed his hand across the bottom of Jack's spine as he spoke to him.

“Relax Jack or it'll hurt.”

“I can't.” Jack replied. “I want to but ...”

“Let me try something.” Ianto told him as Jack felt his buttocks being parted wide and then let out a loud moan of pleasure as he felt something warm and wet at his hole and realised it was Ianto's tongue.

Ianto pressed the tip of his tongue into the small hole, licking and teasing it as he felt Jack begin to relax again beneath him, loving the small sounds of pleasure Jack was emitting as he let himself enjoy the sensations.

Ianto pushed a finger into Jack, finding the muscles of his arse more relaxed that before he quickly moved close again, pushing his cock in deeply before Jack had the chance to tense up again as Jack let out a whispered. “Argh”.

Ianto didn't stop until he was fully seated, his balls against Jack's arse and then he stilled allowing Jack to adjust to him being inside his body.

“Do you want me to stop?” Ianto asked as Jack became as still and as rigid as a statue, the muscles of his arse clenched tightly around Ianto's cock.

“I'm okay.” Jack mumbled, not sure if he was telling Ianto or himself.

“This is meant to be fun, just relax and stop me if it hurts.” Ianto told him.

Jack nodded and let his body loosen up a little.

Ianto pulled back until just the head of his cock was still inside Jack's arse and pushed all the way inside again as this time Jack let out a moan of pleasure.

Setting a slow and steady pace Ianto began to fuck Jack, his hands on Jack's hips as his cock moved slowly back and forth in his lovers body, trying not to just pound into him relentlessly until Jack's hips began to to thrust back faster and faster to meet his own, encouraging him to speed his actions up.

“Fuck!” Jack exclaimed as his orgasm hit him unexpectedly, his come shot across the bedding beneath him, so turned on that he came without his cock even being touched, feeling Ianto's cock inside him even more as his arse contracted tightly around it.

Ianto lost all control the moment Jack came, thrusting into him hard and deep with abandon, shouting Jack's name as shot his own come deep inside his arse barely a minute later and collapsing onto Jack's back causing them to tumble into a tangle of limbs on the bed panting heavily.

Slowly sliding his softening cock from Jack's body Ianto moved next to him on the bed, rolling him over onto his side and kissing him tenderly.

“Okay?” Ianto asked, trailing his fingers through Jack's sweat damp hair.

“A bit sore” Jack grinned, curling against Ianto's body and wrapping an arm around him. “But it was worth it.”

“Then you'll want to do it again?” Ianto asked grinning back, remembering himself how uncomfortable it was after the first few times as Jack closed his eyes and dozed into sleep.

“Yeah.” Jack sighed contentedly.

Ianto kissed the top of his head and closed his own eyes, he was falling for Jack big time and he had a feeling Jack felt the same way, wondering what they were going to do once Jack was married he fell into sleep himself.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

When Jack awoke the early morning sun was just beginning to rise, casting a red glow through the window, disorientated as he wondered where he was for a moment before realising he wasn't alone and recognised it as Ianto's room..

Turning onto his side with a huge smile on his face as he remembered the night before Jack's eyes moved over the naked body next to him. Ianto lay sprawled on his back, legs parted slight, one bent at the knee and his hands up by his head showing his body toned off to perfection.

Jack reached over and ran his finger up the length of Ianto's half hard cock, watching as it hardened a little more before his eyes as he reached up and stroked his fingers through the soft dark hairs that covered Ianto's chest, brushing first over one nipple and the other.

Looking up at Ianto's face he found himself being watched, Ianto's eyes barely open as he regarded Jack through his eyelashes with a sleepy smile on his face.

“We slept most of the night.” Jack said, nodding towards the rising sun.

“It's early, maybe four thirty, we have time.” Ianto replied. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“I've never felt better.” Jack beamed. “Last night was better than anything I ever could have imagined.”

“I meant ... are you sore?” Ianto asked carefully.

“A little uncomfortable I guess, but nothing more.” Jack told him, his fingers lingering on Ianto's right nipple, playing with the hardening nub as he replied.

“That feels good.” Ianto sighed softly.

“I want to touch you, everywhere.” Jack told him.

Ianto nodded smiling. “Explore anywhere and everywhere you want, touch me.”

Reached over Ianto put his hand behind Jack's head, pulling him over towards him. The kiss started tenderly, getting more and more heated as it went on, tongues fighting for dominance as Jack trailed his fingers down the length of Ianto's torso.

Ianto moaned into Jack's mouth as Jack's hand found his balls, playing with them with his fingers, rolling them in his palm as they broke apart panting.

Jack dipped his head down and nipped at an erect nipple making Ianto gasp before soothing it with his tongue and then kissing his way down Ianto's chest, marking his hip bone and kissing the blossoming bruise as Ianto moaned softly beneath him.

Ignoring Ianto's cock completely he told Ianto to turn over, Ianto complied instantly, rolling onto his front as Jack climbed between his legs, feeling Jack's hands on his shoulders and back, massaging and stroking over the muscles as his hands moved down his back.

Reaching the small of Ianto's back Jack stroked his fingers over the skin at the top of his buttocks then rubbing his palms down over them, kneading and massaging them as he moved down to the top of Ianto's thighs, giving them the same treatment and then back up to his buttocks.

Biting on his bottom lip Jack used his hand to part Ianto's buttocks seeing the tight hole between them for the first time, gazing at the entrance to his lovers body as he took a few moments to get up the courage to touch it with the tip of one of his fingers.

Slowly stroking a finger down the length of the crack of Ianto's arse Jack could feel the muscle contract and relax, quiver even beneath his touch in anticipation as he rubbed it slowly back and forth over his entrance, Ianto's hips canting as he moaned softly at the touch.

Ianto parted his legs as wide as possible, thrusting with tiny movement into the mattress below as he heard Jack sucking on his fingers, the bed sheet clenched in his fists as he felt the very tip of Jack's finger breath his arse and let out a low hiss.

“Am I hurting you?” Jack asked, stopping.

“No, no, don't stop.”

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't.” Ianto told him, pressing back on the finger that was barely inside him, wanting more.

Jack slid the finger in slowly as Ianto moaned softly, pulling it back a little before pushing it in again, fucking him with his finger like Ianto had done to him the night before.

“More.” Ianto mumbled, half into his pillow.

Jack pulled his finger and and then pushed it back inside slowly with a second, feeling the muscles stretch and relax around them he added a third.

Ianto let out a loud moan of pleasure thrusting his hips and impaling himself on Jack's fingers, his hand sliding between his own body and the mattress to grasp his cock, Jack's hand on his own cock stroking himself as he watched his fingers plunging deeply into and then out of his lovers body.

“That's it, just like that.” Ianto encouraged him, grinding his hips forwards as he fucked his fist and then back onto Jack's fingers as his orgasm approached.

Letting out a muffled yell into the pillow beneath his head Ianto came, his come coating his fist, his body and the sheet within of the tight confines of his body as it pressed to the bed.

Jack slid his fingers from Ianto's arse, slightly amazed he had caused him to be so aroused using his fingers, the feel of him coming with his fingers as Ianto rolled onto his back panting, watching as Jack's fist worked on his own cock.

“Wait, don't come yet.” Ianto told him, pushing himself up and pulling Jack down flat on the bed and straddling his hips as he spat on his hand and coated Jack's cock with it.

Raising himself onto his elbows Jack watched as Ianto positioned himself over Jack's cock and slowly sank onto it, Jack moaned appreciatively as he felt the tight hot channel of Ianto's arse envelop his cock.

Ianto lent back, resting his hands on Jack's thighs as he began to move, throwing his head back as he fucked himself on Jack's cock, faster and faster as Jack's hips bucked to meet his thrusts, more and more erratically until he felt Jack's come flood into him.

Ianto squeezed the muscles of his arse tight, intensifying Jack's orgasm for as long as possible until Jack still and then bent forward, covering Jack's body with his own and kissing him deeply.

“That was ... fucking amazing!” Jack exclaimed.

“Just this morning?”

“No, last night, this morning, everything.” Jack gushed.

“I told you it was all about pleasure, that it wouldn't hurt.” Ianto replied as he felt Jack's softened cock slide from his body and moved to lay beside him, holding him tight.

“I don't want to marry Gwen, sleep with her, have sex with her. Just you.”

“Marry? As if two men could ever marry, what we did last night, this morning is illegal.”

“How can anyone say it's wrong when it's so good?” Jack asked.

“Illegal because in the eyes of the law it should be a man and a woman, it's not natural in some eyes.” Ianto replied. “But not wrong, if it was wrong would it feel so good?”

“No! They should bloody well try it.” Jack huffed.

Ianto chuckled. “Maybe they should but we have to be careful, you will marry Gwen and get through the next few years and then when you get your inheritance we can run away together.”

“Where will we go?”

“Anywhere, anywhere we want.”

“Is there anywhere we can go where it's not illegal?”

“I don't know, maybe a deserted island somewhere.” Ianto suggested. “We can spend our days laying around on a desert island sleeping and fucking.”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Well, we have until you're twenty one to make planes for our escape, for now I have to get to work, if I'm late your uncle will be after me with the riding crop.”

“He'll have to get past me first!”

“No, he must never think there is anything between us or I'll get fired and who knows where I'd have to go to get work.”

“But I can't stand by and let him hurt you.”

“It wouldn't be the first time and I doubt it would be the last, now get dressed or I will be late.”

Jack reluctantly let Ianto climb from the bed, watching him for a minute before following his actions and dressing, knowing he was going to have to try and sneak back into the manor without being seen by anyone.

Making sure the coast was clear first they headed back to the manor house, diving into the stables for one last kiss before they had to part not realising they had been spotted as they ran inside hand in hand.

Toshiko crept closer to the stables, sure she hadn't really seen what she thought she had seen as she had been hanging out the washing. Hands clenched in the fabric of her long black dress she peered through the ajar door.

He hand flew to her mouth, muffling her small gasp as she saw the young master Jack kissing the stable boy, feeling like she was rooted to the spot she just stood there watching as they kissed like the lovers they were until she heard Martha calling for her and ran back to the manor.

“Toshiko, where were you, is all the washing hung out?” Martha asked as she ran into the kitchen.

“I, err, yes.” She replied, her face flushed.

“What's wrong?”

“Young master Jack ...” She trailed off, no sure she should tell.

“What about him?”

“He was ....”

“Spit it out child!”

“He was ... kissing ... Ianto!”

“Shhh.” Martha told her, dragging her into the pantry and closing the door.

“You mustn't tell anyone.” Martha hissed.

“You knew?”

“Yes, but no one else must know, they'll both get arrested and thrown into prison.”

“Really?” Toshiko's eyes widened.

“Really, tell no one, you promise?”

Toshiko nodded, if Martha told her to keep it a secret she would.

“When, how did you find out?” Toshiko asked.

“I saw them kissing a week or so ago, it's no ones business but their own.”

“Yes ma'am.” Toshiko agreed.

“Good, now that's sorted out we need to get the breakfast done.” Martha instructed.

“I'll put the water on for the coffee.” Toshiko replied, hurrying over the the range on the other side of the kitchen.

Martha began preparing the toast as she thought about what she and Toshiko had seen, if they had both caught them it only seemed like a matter of time for any member of the household would see them.

Knowing it wasn't really her place Martha decided she should talk to one of them, deciding it should be Ianto as he was just the stable boy, talking to master Jack really wasn't an option.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Once breakfast was over Martha ran over the the stables, finding Ianto getting Myfanwy ready for her morning exercise.

“Martha.” Ianto grinned. “What's a beautiful woman like you doing in a stable.”

“Don't you start that with me.” Martha told him but unable to stop the smile on her lips.

“Just being friendly.”

“That's why I'm here.”

Ianto finished fastening Myfanwy's saddle, stroked her nose and moved across the stable towards her.

“What do you mean?” Ianto asked.

Martha took a deep breath and just came out with it.

“It's about you and master Jack.”

“I don't understand?” Ianto replied innocently.

“You've been seen, I saw you together a week or so ago and Toshiko saw you this morning.”

“Saw what, I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Ianto, we saw you kissing, don't try and deny it, if anyone else had seen you you'd be rotting in prison by now.”

“You haven't told anyone?” Ianto asked worriedly.

“No, it's not our business.” Martha replied. “But others won't see it that way.”

“I like him Martha, a lot.” Ianto told her.

“I thought you liked Toshiko?” Martha asked.

“She's lovely but she's a good friend, that's all.” “Ianto replied. “And she has a huge crush on Owen anyway.”

“But a man Ianto, and the masters nephew to boot, you should stop before someone works it out.” Martha told him. “Do you want to find yourself rotting away in prison?”

“I don't want to stop, we'll just have to be more careful.” Ianto replied.

“But he's getting married, to Gwen soon, you'll have to stop then.” Martha argued.

“Will we? He doesn't want to marry her, he's only doing it to please his uncle.” Ianto argued back. “He doesn't love her.”

“If he's not in love with her then why agree to it?”

“Because he'll get thrown out the manor penniless, homeless and won't get his inheritance until he's thirty instead of twenty one.”

“So that's it, you're after his money?” Martha asked, annoyed with the young stable boy.

“No, that has nothing to do with it, I offered to run away with him but he wouldn't hear of it.” Ianto told her. “I don't care if he has money or not.”

“Really? You'd do that?”

“Yep.”

“Bloody hell Ianto, you've got it bad.” Martha chuckled.

“What do you mean?”

“You're in love with him you idiot!”

“Don't talk daft.”

“Maybe I am, maybe not, just promise me you'll tell Jack what I said and be more careful?”

Ianto nodded. “We will.”

“If I hear anything that makes me think they're on to you I'll tell you.”

“Thanks Martha.”

“I should get back, where's Jack now?”

“No idea, probably out on one of his long walks.”

“Good.” She grinned, leaving the stable as Ianto picked Myfanwy's bridle from a hook hanging on the wall and walked back to the patient horse.

Ianto finished getting the mare ready and lead her out into the yard, mounting her easily and riding her at walking pace until they were in the fields before setting her into a gallop.

When Ianto returned a couple of hours later, he dismounted Myfanwy clutching something under his arm and led her into the stable, placing the item safely out of sight he gave her water and then started to groom her as he smiled to himself.

By the time Jack wandered into the stable after dinner Ianto was barely able to contain himself, he grabbed Jack and dragged him into Myfanwy's stall and kissed him soundly before asking him where he had been all day.

“Avoiding them.” Jack nodded toward the manor house. “Wedding fever has struck big time. I went for my usual walk but the man with the biplane wasn't there, so I wandered a bit further than normal, well, a lot further than normal and got a little lost.”

Ianto couldn't help but chuckle at the thought if Jack wandering around aimlessly in the countryside.

“It's not funny, I ended up miles away and had to walk all the way back again along the road.”

“Sorry.” Ianto told him, giving him a small kiss on the lips. “I have something important to tell you, but first I have something to give you.”

“What?”

Ianto reached up to the shelf where he had placed the item he had brought back with his earlier out of sight and handed it to Jack, Jack couldn't believe his eyes as he opened the leather tie that was wrapped around the leather bindings of the hand made book and saw the contents.

Inside there were pages and pages of loose sheets of paper, all containing handwritten text and sketches of biplanes in various parts of construction with measurements and angles, everything he could ever want to know about his passion.

“Where ....?” Jack asked flabbergasted.

“I took Myfanwy out for some exercise, I went looking for you but you were nowhere to be found which I thought was a little strange as the man with the biplane was testing it again.” Ianto began. “So I took a chance, I rode Myfanwy down to him.”

“You spoke to him?”

“It seems flying has been his passion for years and he's doing it all by himself, no help at all. When I explained how much you loved to watch him as he practised with his biplane he started getting excited about someone else being interested as asked me to ask you to go and see him.”

“But ... I ...” Jack stuttered.

“And he gave me that book, so you could make yourself familiar with his work.” Ianto grinned as Jack's stunned expression.

“I can't believe this, it's like a dream come true!” Jack exclaimed.

“I thought it might help take your mind off your forthcoming nuptials.”

“You thought right, when is he expecting me?”

“Tomorrow if you're interested.”

“Interested? Of course I'm bloody interested!”

“Good, I'll take Myfanwy out again as an excuse to leave the grounds and meet you there.” Ianto told him, sounding almost as excited as Jack.

Jack grabbed Ianto by the shirt and pulled him close, kissing him passionately, arms wrapping tightly around each other until they parted for breath.

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?” Jack asked, releasing Ianto and studying the pages of the book.

“No, Martha visited me earlier, to warn me, us.”

“Warn us about what?”

“It seems both she and Toshiko have seen us, seen us kissing that is and she's worried it might be someone else that catches us next time. She right, if it was your uncle or someone who told you'd uncle we'd never see each other again after he'd thrashed us within an inch of our lives.”

“Then we need to find somewhere where we can be alone, anyone can walk in this stable anytime and we can't expect Rhys to vacate the cottage every time we want to be alone.” Jack pouted. “I can't lose you, you're the only thing keeping me sane at the moment.”

“I've been thinking about that, the man with the biplane, Andrew, well Andy, he seems like an understanding kind of man, I think he might let us hang out in the biplanes hanger to work on it.”

“What use is that?”

“When I say work on the plane, I mean it as a cover for being alone without disruption.”

“He agreed to this?”

“Not in the way I mean, but he seemed enthusiastic about us spending time on the plane.” Ianto shrugged with a grin. “Seems he needs to go away for a few weeks to visit his sister in Dorset.”

“I love you!” Jack exclaimed excitedly, pulling Ianto into a tight hug before realising what he said. “Oh god, sorry, I didn't mean that.”

“Jack, it's okay.” Ianto told him. “To tell the truth if I couldn't admit I was having feelings for you too I'd be lying.”

“You are? I mean, I hoped you were but ...”

Ianto raised a finger and placed it to Jack's lips, silencing him before kissing him softly. “I love you too.”

“When is Andy leaving for Dorset?” Jack asked, pressing close to Ianto.

“In two days.”

“I'm not sure I can wait that long.” Jack's voice lowered in tone with lust.

“Today's nearly over, so we only have to get through tomorrow and we do have a biplane to work on as well.”

“I'm sure I can manage both.” Jack grinned.

“Go and study your book before we do something we might get caught doing and I'll see you tomorrow.”

“It won't be as much fun as being with you.” Jack moaned.

“No, but getting caught isn't worth the risk.” Ianto told him.

“Yeah. Tomorrow.” Jack sulked, causing Ianto to plant a wet kiss on his forehead.

“Be off with you.” Ianto told him.

Jack tucked the leather bound book under his jacket no no one would see it and reluctantly left the stables, heading straight to his room and burying himself in the contents as he blocked out the world around him for a few hours.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Jack was awake with the early, studying the book some more before heading down for breakfast.

“Where's Gwen?” Jack asked, noticing her chair was empty.

“She's gone for her final dress fitting.” Owen smirked, knowing how much Jack was dreading his wedding day. “And to pick up the bridesmaids dresses.”

“Bridesmaids?”

“If you took any interest in the matter you would know that your cousin Suzanne's two small girls are your bridesmaids.” His uncle John balled at him.

“Sorry uncle, it's more the woman's thing, I've always got the feeling the groom just turns up on the day.” Jack told him, trying to be a little diplomatic.

“Still wouldn't hurt for you to take an interest in the plans.”

“I'll try better uncle.”

“Good, now eat!” His uncle huffed and dug into his own breakfast ending the subject.

The rest of breakfast continued in an uncomfortable silence, just the sounds of knifes, forks and spoons being used breaking the quiet now and then until Jack could stand no more.

Down his cup of coffee in two large gulps Jack excused himself from the table and returned to his room, putting some of his oldest clothes in a pile to change into and grabbed the leather bound book before exiting his room and leaving through the kitchen, ignoring the looks from both Martha and Toshiko as he left.

He knew what they were thinking, that he was off to meet Ianto and they were partly right but what was motivating him at that moment in time was the thought of meeting Andy and getting his hands on the biplane.

Jack was half way across the fields when Ianto caught him up on Myfanwy, helping Jack up with him Jack held tight with one arm, a little scared of being on the mare with the bundle of clothes and the book clutched the other to his body with his other arm as Ianto put her into a gallop towards their destination, and his dream.

Reaching the large shed that was acting as the hanger for the biplane they found it deserted, there was no sign of anyone, dismounting the house Jack couldn't help the look of disappointment that crossed his face.

“He did say he would be here today?” Jack asked Ianto.

“Yep, but he didn't give a time, we should just wait a while.” Ianto replied, him, reaching out and placing his hand on the top of Jack's arm.

“It's just, well, that was looking forward to being closer to the biplane. If I help him work on it then I thought maybe he might let me fly it, did he say anything about that?” Jack questioned him.

“No, but if you do a good job helping him with the problems he having, maybe he will.” Ianto told him.

“If I can fly I can do anything!” Jack exclaimed.

There was the sound of an engine approaching which startled them both, they both watched at a car rounded the corner in the road and drove into the field they were stood it.

“That's a beauty.” Ianto said appreciatively as it came to a stop a couple of feet away from them.

“You like her?” Andy asked as he climbed out the car.

“Very much.” Ianto told him, ghosting his fingers along the paint work as he admired the car.

“Cost me a pretty penny I can tell you but she's so much more practical than a horse and carriage.” Andy said proudly.

“Surely you wouldn't trade Myfanwy in for one of these?” Jack asked.

“She's not mine to trade, but if I could afford one of these ...”

“One day maybe you will.” Jack told him.

“I'm not holding my breath.” Ianto replied under his breath with a sigh as Andy unlocked the hanger and opened the doors wide.

Jack ran into the hanger and ran around the biplane, touching the wings and propeller with a look of pure joy on his face as he finally got a little closer to his dream.

“I can't get her more than a few feet off the ground.” Andy explained. “There must be something wrong with my dimensions but try as I might I can't get it right.”

“I'll do anything I can to help, just working on this will take my mind off of ... well ...” Jack replied.

“I can't pay you much, if anything, but I was thinking, when we finally get her in the air maybe you could take her for her first proper test flight.” Andy told him.

“That's payment enough for me.” Jack told him grinning.

“Good good!” Andy told him. “Time for a cup of tea first I think.”

Andy moved to the far end of the hanger where he had a little camp stove and put on some water to boil, his back to Jack and Ianto who were stood near the door frame talking in a whisper.

“Thank you so much for this.” Jack told Ianto.

“I'll do anything for you, to make you happy and you won't run away with me so this was the next best thing.” Ianto explained.

“When I'm twenty one I'm going to make it up to you, putting up with me having to marry Gwen.” Jack told him, moving even closer to his lover.

“You don't have to, I'm doing it because I want to.” Ianto explained.

Jack glanced over at Andy, who still had his back to them as he made the tea and leaned towards Ianto, placing a brief kiss to his lips before pulling away again.

“Thank you.” He told him again. “When did you say he was off to Dorset?”

“Tomorrow.” Ianto replied.

“Then tomorrow I show my appreciation.” Jack told him suggestively.

“I can barely wait.” Ianto grinned, moving away from Jack slightly as Andy appeared beside them carrying three mugs of tea.

“What are you two talking about?” Andy asked curiously.

“Just about how excited Jack is about helping you with this.” Ianto replied, indicating the biplane.

“We're going to get this thing in the air if it kills me.” Andy told them with a chuckle.

They chatted amiably as they finished their tea and then Jack vanished to the back of the hanger to change into his old clothes and then reappeared, Ianto cocking an eyebrow at him appearance.

“Interesting manner of dress you have there.” Ianto grinned.

“I'm sure the biplane won't care that what I'm wearing I'm wearing is old and a little small.” Jack huffed.

“Not in the slightest, Bessie here has no airs or graces.” Andy replied with a laugh.

“Bessie?” Jack asked.

“Just seemed appropriate somehow.” Andy shrugged.

“So, where do we start?” Jack asked, eager to get started.

“Follow me.” Andy told him, heading towards the wings of the biplane.

Ianto spent the next couple of hours sat on the floor of the hanger just watching as Jack and Andy went over measurements, shortened and lengthened the various wires on the wings and fiddled with the engine until he couldn't put off returning to the manor any longer, knowing if he was gone too long it would be obvious he was out doing far more than just exercising Myfanwy.

Getting to his feet Ianto called out to them that he was going, telling Jack he would see him later and then walked outside to where he had tethered Myfanwy. He was just about to mount the mare when Jack appeared panting a little behind him, grabbing his arm.

“Thank you, again.” Jack told him, a huge grin on his face. “I'll come and find you when I return to the manor, I think I'll be missing lunch today.”

“And I'm positive it's worth it, if anyone asks, I haven't seen you.” Ianto told him, stealing a quick, chaste kiss and then mounting Myfanwy.

Waving Ianto off Jack watched him until he was a speck on the horizon before heading back into the hanger, seeing a smile twitching at Andy's lips.

“Something amusing?” Jack asked.

“Nothing at all, I just hope you two are being careful?” Andy asked.

“In what way?” Jack asked, trying to play dumb.

“I'm not blind, I saw him kiss you.” Andy retorted.

“Shit. SHIT!” Jack groaned. “I'll just go now if you promise not to tell anyone?”

“You're not going anywhere, what you two want to get up to is none of my business, and I really need your help.” Andy replied. “My lips are sealed.”

“If anyone knew ...” Jack was still panicking.

“Jack, it's okay, honestly.” Andy reassured him. “Come on, back to work, I have no intention of losing the first person who's shown an interest in Bessie and wants to help just yet..”

Jack nodded and finally smiled. “Great, thank you.”

The biplane never left the hanger all afternoon, they just adjusted and readjusted almost everything on the flying machine until Jack knew he couldn't put off returning to the manor any longer, quickly changing his clothes and rubbing off and much of the oil that covered his and the smears on his face he ran back across the fields reaching the manor just in time for dinner.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

“Jack.” Ianto called up to him, Jack was standing up in the biplanes cockpit fiddling with one of the wires, again.

“I won't be a second.” Jack shouted down.

“You said that ten minutes ago.” Ianto called back.

Jack let the wire go and clambered down to the ground, jumping the last couple of feet, almost straight into Ianto's arms.

“And what is so important it can't wait?” Jack asked as Ianto pulled him flush to his own body.

“This.” Ianto murmured, kissing Jack tenderly.

“Mmmm, I agree.” Jack replied as Ianto's lips met his again.

Ianto swiped his tongue across Jack's bottom lip before biting down on it playfully and making Jack moan a little before sliding his tongue into Jack's mouth, tasting his tongue with his own before teasing the roof of his mouth with it's tip causing Jack to groan softly into his mouth.

Jack backed Ianto the few feet he needed to until his back hit the wall of the hanger, their mouths never parting, pressing his body to Ianto's as their kiss grew more and more passionate.

Ianto ran his hands down Jack's back, placing them on his arse and pulling him even closer as their arousal grew more and more obvious, their clothes erections straining against the fabric of their clothes as if with minds of their own and desperate to be even closer to each other.

Jack pulled back panting, wanting desperately to throw Ianto on the floor and have his way with him but he was also aware that Ianto had already been away from the manor far too long and he knew his uncle was already getting suspicious of his long walks and Ianto's exercising of Myfanwy.

“Later.” Jack told him. “You have to get back, you're going to find yourself on the wrong end of that riding crop again if my uncle realises how long you've been gone again.”

“But you're getting married in three days, I just want to spend as much time with you as possible and Andy will be back after the weekend too.” Ianto told him, knowing how desperate and needy he was sounding but not caring.

“I can sneak out again after dinner, when you've finished work and we'll come back here.” Jack told him with a grin. “Bring the blankets.”

“I'll be waiting for you.” Ianto told him, kissing him deeply once more before running out to Myfanwy and riding away as fast as she could manage knowing Jack was right, there was no way he wanted Jack's uncle after him with the riding crop again.

Jack returned to the Manor not long afterwards, giving himself time to have a quick wash before dinner and made his way down to the dining room knowing the topic of conversation would be the same as it had been for the last few weeks, the wedding.

As soon as Jack sat at the table it started.

“Jack, getting excited about your big day?” Owen asked with a grin.

“Of course he is.” Jack's uncle John boomed, he really did seem totally oblivious that Jack and Gwen spent no time together, even if Gwen did try and flirt with him whenever she got the chance.

“Of course uncle.” Jack replied, trying to look like the dutiful groom to be.

“See?” John told his son, as if daring him to contradict him.

“Sure.” Owen smirked. “So, are you planning on having children straight away?”

“Of course.” Gwen smiled sweetly, looking at Jack and seeing the horror of the idea in his eyes. “I want at least half a dozen.”

“Maybe we should wait a while, I don't even have a job.” Jack replied.

“Ah, I meant to tell you about that, I've found you a job working in the town, your mother told me once you were very bright.” John told him. “So I've arranged for you to work at the solicitors, nothing special but you should be able to help out.”

“I'm not sure that's what I want to do, actually ...” Jack began.

“You'll turn up as I've arranged the day after your honeymoon ends and be grateful.” John boomed.

“Yes uncle.” Jack conceded, knowing there was no point arguing with him.

“I bet you can't wait for the honeymoon.” Owen goaded, wanting Jack to react.

“Yeah.” Jack grinned, biting back the urge to let rip. “It'll be the high point for us.” 

“Yeah, right.” Owen replied sarcastically as he excused himself from the table and left the room.

“A week in a cottage by the sea, perfect.” Gwen smiled. “Thank you father.”

“Anything for my only daughter.” John replied, showing a rare glimpse of affection of her.

“We shall paddle in the sea and build sandcastles.” Jack added, knowing he would do anything to spend as little time as possible alone in the cottage with Gwen but not as much as he was dreading the nights.

“Sounds fun.” Gwen agreed.

“If you'll excuse me now I have some things to attend to.” Jack told then, getting to his feet.

“Can I help?” Gwen asked sweetly.

“No, just a book I want to finish mostly, so I'll see you tomorrow I expect.” Jack replied, slipping quickly from the room before either of them could ask him anything else.

As Jack ran across the fields he was wishing he could afford a car of his own, he could have taken Myfanwy but he wasn't that sure of horses, riding her with Ianto was one thing, alone was another entirely.

When he got the the hanger he could see the soft glow of the lantern seeping through the thin gaps where the doors met the main hanger and Myfanwy waiting patiently outside, Jack gave her a quick stroke and a pat before opening the door to the hanger and slipping inside, locking it with the bolt on the inside behind him.

He spotted Ianto straight away, he was lying on a pile of horse blankets at the far end of the hanger under the glow of the lantern, with red tartan blanket covering his body. As Jack slowly approached he dragged took his jacket off and threw it on the ground before dragging his shirt off over his head.

As Jack's head emerged from the confines of the shirt Ianto threw back the top blanket revealing his nakedness, Jack let out a soft moan at the sight of Ianto lying there so wantonly, legs parted as his hand, which was wrapped around his cock, stroked it slowly.

“You started without me.” Jack pouted, kicking off his shoes.

“Just the thought of you coming here to meet me made me so hard.” Ianto told him, spreading his legs even wider.

Jack pushed his trousers down to his ankles and then stood up straight, showing Ianto his own cock just as hard an erect. Jack kicked the trousers off his ankles and to the foot of the blankets where Ianto lay, standing with his legs slightly parted Jack took his own cock in his hand and mirrored Ianto's actions as he watched him laying on the blanket.

“You look so beautiful.” Jack grinned, knowing that Ianto found being called so a little odd but he had the feeling the description was growing on him.

“You could come down here and join me.” Ianto told him, patting the blankets with his free hand.

“All in good time.” Jack replied, swiping his thumb over the leaking tip of his cock and moaning softly. “I want to watch you prepare yourself for me.”

Jack watched as Ianto raised his hand to his mouth and sucked on two of his fingers, just that act sending shivers of anticipation through his body. His eyes were firmly fixed on Ianto's hands as one still stroked his cock, slowly and firmly while the other dipped down between his legs, Ianto parting his legs as wide as possible as he teased his own hole with a finger.

As the tip of Ianto's finger breached the entrance to his own body Jack let out a small moan of excitement, his own free hand sliding over his chest, stroking and pinching his own nipples before trailing down to his stomach and then crotch to cup his balls, watching as Ianto fucked himself with his finger, gulping as Ianto added a second.

Ianto's hips were bucking in time with the fingers that moved inside his body, his face flushed as his arousal grew more and more with each movement, excited by the fact that Jack was watching him as he prepared himself for Jack cock, aching for it in side him more and more with each passing second.

“Jack, I need you.” Ianto finally gasped, knowing he would send himself over the edge if he continued masturbating.

Jack need no more encouragement, dropping to his knees between Ianto's he released his own body from his hands and reached forwards, placing a hand either side of Ianto's head and bent down to kiss him desperately.

Offering a hand to Ianto, pressing it to his mouth, Ianto coated it in saliva, his eyes open and fixed on Jack as he slid his own fingers from the confines of his arse.

Jack coated his cock with his wet hand and quickly aligned it to Ianto's hole, sliding in quickly in one slick move as Ianto canted his hips up to meet his with a load groan.

There was no slow build up, they were both far to close, Jack pressed his body to Ianto's, their mouths kissing sloppily as Jack pounded into his lover.

Ianto wrapped his legs high around Jack's back, meeting every thrust with his own as they fucked furiously on the blankets below, knowing that soon everything was going to change and they had no idea how much it was going to affect their time together.

Reaching between their bodies Ianto could only press the flat of his hand to his cock, adding friction as the sensations of his approaching orgasm began to build, panting loudly into Jack's mouth as it hit, his come coating both their bodies in the non existent space between them.

Jack let out a loud growl of pleasure as he felt Ianto's arse contract deliciously around his cock, he braced himself with his arms, hands flat on the ground as his thrusts becoming harder, faster and more erratic as he strived to reach his own orgasm, yelling Ianto's name as it shot through his body, his come shooting deep into his lover as he collapsed on top of Ianto.

Ianto kissed the top of Jack's head as it rested on his chest, both of them panting hard as Jack's softening cock slid from his body. Jack lifted his head and tilted it upwards, meeting Ianto's lips in a tender kiss before resting his head back on his chest again, his eyes closed as he tried not to think about what was to happen in three days time.

“I'm going to miss you so badly, when you're away, getting married to Gwen is bad enough, but a honeymoon?” Ianto said sadly.

“There's no way I can get out of this, I have to do as my uncle wishes or he'll throw me out.” Jack replied. “We can get through this.”

“Will you ... sleep with her?”

Jack raised his head and looked directly into Ianto's eyes, seeing the look of sadness and insecurity in them.

“No, I have no intention of having sex with my bride, she means nothing to me.” Jack told him truthfully.

“But she'll expect it, won't she? I've seen the way she looks at you Jack, I'm not an idiot.”

“She can expect it all she likes, it's not going to happen!” Jack stated. “Her feeling are not reciprocated, not by me at least.”

“I'm sorry, it's just ...” Ianto trailed off.

“A touch of the jealously, I understand Ianto, but believe me, all she will be getting is my company and as little of that as I can manage too.” Jack told him. “I love you.”

“I know, fuck, I wish we could tell the whole damn world that we loved each other, that we could marry.” Ianto growled angrily.

“Maybe one day, in the future.” Jack replied, pressing a kiss to Ianto's neck.

“If wishes were horses ...” Ianto began, cut off by Jack kissing him passionately.

“Lets not talk about this anymore, I can think of better things to be doing.” Jack whispered softly, brushing his hand over Ianto's cock and feeling it twitch.

“You're insatiable.” Ianto smiled.

“It's why you love me.” Jack grinned.

“And to think you were a shy virgin when I got my hands on you.” Ianto retorted.

“Speaking of hands, don't yours have anything better so do?” Jack asked, cocking an eye brow at his and letting out a yelp as Ianto brought one down hard on his arse.

“Maybe.” Ianto grinned, rolling them so he was on top and kissing him languorously.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

When Jack woke on the morning of his wedding he was more than a little disheartened to find the sun streaming in through the bedroom window, he had been hoping, praying even that it would be dark and gloomy. Hell, a thunderstorm would have been perfect to match his mood.

Lying staring at the ceiling Jack allowed himself a smile at the events of the last few three days, he had spent every possible moment at the hanger intending to work on Bessie but every time Ianto showed up he would end up in his arms.

Sometimes they would just kiss and hold each other but more often than not they would end up shagging on the pile of horse blankets, neither of them mentioning Jack's forthcoming nuptials but they were never far from neither of their minds as they fucked each other into oblivion.

A small knock on the door brought Jack out of his thoughts, sitting up quickly and disguising the bulge between his legs he called out.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Martha walked in carrying a tray containing a pot of tea and toast, she carried it to the bed and placed it beside him.

“I thought you might appreciate breakfast in bed this morning master Jack.” She told him. “It's a little hectic down there sir.”

“Thank you Martha.” Jack told her gratefully.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Martha asked before realising what she said. “Sorry sir.”

“It's okay.” Jack sighed. “I don't want to do this, but I have to.”

“I understand sir, Ianto hasn't shown up for work this morning, I think he's staying out of the way.” Martha replied.

“But he's meant to take us to the church, me first and then Gwen, if he doesn't show up uncle John will punish him for sure, if he doesn't sack him first.” Jack panicked, moving to get out of bed.

“Don't you dare go anywhere.” Martha scolded him, but understanding how he felt completely. “Toshiko has gone to find him, she'll make sure he's here.”

“What if he won't listen to her? He's so upset about today, I should have seen this coming.” Jack replied.

“She's a clever girl, she'll get him here one way or another.” Marta told him, pouring him a cup of tea.

“I love him Martha.” Jack whispered his confession, knowing she already knew about the two of them.

“He loves you too sir, don't let anything or anyone get in the way of that, wedding or not.” Martha told him firmly.

“I'll try.” Jack replied sadly.

“Now, eat up sir, you'll need all the strength you can get to make it through today.” Martha told him with a small smile.

“Yeah.” Jack sighed, picking up a slice of now cold toast and taking a bite.

“I'll have your bath ready for you in ten minutes sir.” Martha told him as he headed out the room.

“Thank you Martha.” Jack replied, finishing the slice of toast.

Jack picked up his tea cup and took a long sip, desperate to go and find Ianto himself but making himself stay where he was.

By the time Jack had emerged from his bath sometime later, staying it the comforting hot water for as long as possible he returned to his room and found a note under his hairbrush when he lifted it informing him that Ianto had been found and would be doing his duties for the day from Martha.

Telling himself to thank Toshiko later when he saw her next Jack slowly began to dress, the mourning suit fitted perfectly and he knew he looked good in it. As Jack studied his reflection in the mirror in his room he knew the only person he couldn't wait to see him in it was Ianto, sitting down on the edge of his bed and flicking through the leather bound book Andy had lent him to take his mind off of everything Jack was happy to hide away.

Knowing that seeing the bride on the morning of the wedding was bad luck he took advantage of the situation, staying completely out of everyone's way and waiting for the knock on the door that would tell him it was time to leave for the church.

That knock came all too soon, followed by Owen opening the door and entering without waiting for himself to be invited in.

“Time to go.” Owen told him cheerfully, dressed identically to Jack for his role as Best Man.

“Fine.” Jack replied, getting to his feet.

“You sound so excited.” Owen snarked.

“You know there's no love between Gwen and I.” Jack retorted. “This is just a farce.”

Owen grinned. “Poor Jack, at least Gwen is looking forward to the day, she can't contain her excitement.”

“Lets just get this over with.” Jack told him as he barged past his cousin and ran down the stairs and out into the sunlight.

As Jack and Ianto caught sight of each other they both stared, Ianto at Jack in his wedding attire and Jack at Ianto dressed in a manner he had never seen him before.

Jack had only ever seen Ianto in his old riding attire, he he was before him dressed like he was going to hunt.

Clean tight jodhpurs, a white shirt, a deep red riding jacket and a black top hat. The colour of the jacket suited Ianto's colouring perfectly, Jack moved towards the carriage wanting just one thing, to take Ianto in his arms and kiss him senseless but he just nodded to him and climbed into the carriage as Ianto held the door open for him knowing Owen wasn't far behind.

Jack sat on the seat and turned towards the door, expecting to see Owen climbing in but he found Ianto standing there watching him.

“You look utterly dashing.” Ianto whispered.

Jack gave him a smile and whispered back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ianto managed to rely before he was knocked aside rudely by Owen.

“Mind out boy!” Owen sneered as he barged past Ianto and climbed into the carriage, sitting opposite Jack. “Lets go then.” He added, instructing Ianto.

Jack avoided Owen's eye as they headed for the church, pretending to study the scenery outside as they made their way there. He couldn't be sure but he felt like the carriage was moving as slowly as Ianto could make the Myfanwy walk, allowing himself a small smile at the thought.

“Maybe Gwen will conceive your first child tonight.” Owen sneered.

“I doubt it.” Jack retorted.

“What not up to the job?” Owen chuckled. “Maybe I'll be able to help when I become a doctor.”

“There's nothing wrong with me in that department!” Jack exclaimed. “So, when did you decide you wanted to be a doctor?” Jack continued, desperate to change the subject.

“Years ago, it seems that they can earn a small fortune.” Owen replied.

“So, you're in it just for the money, not to help people?” Jack asked.

“Well, of course I want to help people, but the money is an added bonus don't you think?” Owen replied.

“I guess.” Jack told his they pulled up in front of the church and stopped.

The door opened for Owen climbed out first without a word of thanks to Ianto and strode off towards the church without waiting for Jack.

Jack climbed out more slowly, feeling Ianto's hand touch briefly on the small of his back as he stepped into the ground knowing it would just look like he was steadying him as he left the carriage and not what it actually was, a small touch of comfort.

“Thank you.” Jack told him, briefly touching Ianto's fingers with his own as they thought of jumping back in the carriage and telling Ianto to just take them anywhere crossed his mind but he knew it wouldn't solve anything.

“You're welcome sir.” Ianto smiled softly at him.

The look in Ianto's eyes as he left his side to move to the church almost broke Jack, taking a deep breath to stifle to sob that tried to leave his throat Jack entered the dull gloom of the church and made his way to the front ignoring the guests that were already seated and waiting for the bride to arrive.

Jack sat down nervously at the front beside Owen, who was sat twisted around on his chair talking to a pretty blonde sat behind them and waited for it to all be over.

After what seemed like a life time the organist began to play the wedding march, Jack couldn't help but glance behind him as he got to his feet.

He couldn't deny that Gwen looked beautiful, the dress with it's slightly fitted bodice, sparkling with gems and the full skirt fitted her to perfection as she walked down the aisle proudly on her father's arm followed by the two small bridesmaids wearing simpler versions in a deep red satin.

Gwen handed her bouquet of red and white roses to one of the bridesmaids as he father pecked her on the cheek through her veil and then moved to one side, leaving her with Jack.

The vicar smiled at both of them as he began the service.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to ...”

Jack barely registered his actual words, just saying yes when required and repeating the vows without any emotion until the vicar reached the last line of the service.

“I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

Gwen lifted her veil and smiled at Jack, Jack lent forwards and brushed his lips to Gwen's cheek as they congregation of guests watched, the two little bridesmaids giggling behind them.

The organist struck up the music again and they walked from the church arm in arm as man and wife, exiting to a sea of smiling faces and a shower of confetti.

Ianto avoided Jack's eye as he and Gwen climbed into the carriage to be taken back to Torchwood Manor for the reception, he closed the door behind with a small murmur of congratulations and carried out his duties, taking the couple to their destination.

Inside the carriage Gwen beamed happily, even though she didn't love Jack she was happy to marry him for her father. Gwen reached over and took Jack's hand in his own, which he snatched away.

“You're going to have to act like the dutiful husband in front of our guests at least.” Gwen told him.

“I will, have no doubt about it, but when we're alone don't expect anything from me.” Jack replied.

“I'm sure I can persuade you to change your mind.” Gwen told him, resting a hand on his thigh.

“I wouldn't count on it.” Jack told her, lifting her hand and placing it back in her lap.

“Kiss me.” Gwen told him.

“You're kidding, right?” Jack asked.

“No, we're meant to be madly in love, if I get out of this carriage looking like we've just been sitting here exchanging polite chat people will think it's more than a little odd.” Gwen grinned.

“Not my problem.” Jack told her.

“Well tough.” Gwen replied, lunging at him and pressing her lips firmly to his before he had the chance to resist, thrusting her tongue in his mouth as he let out a gasp of shock.

“Get off.” Jack told her firmly as he pushed her away but the brief kiss had been enough for her lips to look a little swollen from the kiss as the carriage came to a halt.

Gwen just grinned at him as the door opened and took Ianto's offered hand as she descended the the couple of steps to the ground and waited for Jack to follow, Ianto hadn't missed the swell of Gwen's lips as she emerged and ignored Jack completely as he exited the carriage, slamming the door behind them and walking off before Jack could say a word.

“He's jealous.” Gwen whispered in Jack's ear as they walked towards the front door of the manor.

“Of course he fucking is, doesn't Rhys care that you're marrying me?” Jack countered.

“Yes, but he understand why I have to do this.” Gwen shrugged.

“You really are a little bitch, aren't you.” Jack stated as they reached the door.

Gwen didn't have the chance to reply as the door was opened wide by Marta.

“Congratulation sir, ma'am.” Martha said as they enter the hallway.

“Thank you Martha.” Gwen told her sweetly.

“Everyone is waiting for you in the ballroom.” Martha told them, leading the way.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The room was adorned beautifully, there were read and white roses everywhere to match both the brides bouquet and the bridesmaids dresses perfectly. The tables were lad with red tablecloths over white and each dressed with a candle amid a matching floral arrangement.

At the far end of the room by the patio door a small orchestra had their instruments ready to play after the meal, the musicians nowhere in sight yet.

Jack and Gwen swept across the room to applause as they moved to their seats at the head table, Jack's uncle John beaming broadly at his daughter as she sat beside him.

Jack sat quietly through the elaborate meal, only speaking when spoken to and doing his best not to act like he could rather be anywhere else at the moment that at his own wedding and let Gwen be the centre of attraction in which she was revelling in.

During the speeches Jack smiled a wry smile as his uncle proclaimed they were the love story of the century and that they were destined for each other form the minute Jack had come to live at Torchwood Manor, lying through his teeth.

“To the bride and groom.” John finished eventually, raising his glass in to toast to them and the guests repeated the sentiment as the musicians took their places and began to play.

“Dance, dance.” John encouraged the reluctant couple onto the dance floor.

Deciding it was better to dance with his new bride than cause a scene Jack took Gwen's hand and led her to the dance floor, holding her a little stiffly in his arms as they began to dance, the guests watching for a moment or two before some of them joined them.

Once the tune finished Jack excused himself and Gwen happily agreed to dance with another guest, as he span her around the room Jack made his way from the room, using the excuse he needed a little fresh air to his uncle who chuckled thinking Jack was just a little overwhelmed by the day.

Jack strode straight in the direction of the stables, if he didn't see Ianto this night he wouldn't see him again until he returned from him honeymoon and he wasn't sure he could go through it without spending some time with him first.

Finding Ianto in Myfanwy's stall Jack stood silently watching him as he brushed and soothed the mare, telling her what a good girl she was and kissing her on the nose until he became aware he was being watched and turned to find Jack resting against the door frame with his arms folded and a strange look on his face.

“Shouldn't you be dancing with and kissing your wife?” Ianto asked, still feeling hurt.

“I didn't kiss her, she kissed me before I could stop her.” Jack replied, keeping his voice under control, desperate not to fight with the man he loved before he left.

“And you fought her off, couldn't bare to have her touch you.” Ianto snarked.

Jack unfolded his arms and moved into the stall, stopping inches away from Ianto as he replied.

“Yes, I did, I don't love her, I love you.” Jack told him. “I don't want to kiss her, just you.”

Ianto reached out and grabbed the lapels of Jack's jacket, pulling him close wordlessly and kissing him softly before responding.

“I've hated every minute of today, from taking you to the church alone and bringing you both back here. If I thought I could change your mind, make you run away with me I would, but I know I can't so I will just have to bite back my feelings, my jealousy and take what I can.” Ianto told him sadly. “But don't expect me to be happy with it.”

“You know I wish things were different, but I have to play the game, you will be in my thoughts whenever we're not together. I am yours alone, remember that.” Jack assured him. “Being married will not change that.”

“How and I going to get through the next week without you?” Ianto asked, kissing Jack on the neck.

“I could ask the same, and I have Gwen to deal with as well.” Jack sighed, finally making Ianto crack a smile.

“Yep.” Ianto agreed. “You've definitely got the worst end of the deal.”

Jack wrapped his arms tight around his lover, his hands stroking over his back through the fabric of his clothes.

“I wish we could just spend this night together but it's not possible, I have to get back soon before I'm missed.” Jack mumbled, nipping Ianto's earlobe.

“Just kiss me.” Ianto told him, pressing his hands to Jack's arse, desperate for more contact with him.

Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's softly, small little butterfly kisses before capturing Ianto's bottom lip carefully between his teeth and them soothing it with his tongue before sliding it into Ianto welcoming mouth, both of them loosing themselves in the moment, not caring about anything else except each other until a small cough startled them.

Springing apart they both visibly sighed with relief when they saw it was Martha.

“Your uncle is looking for you sir.” She informed Jack. “Luckily I know where to look and he doesn't.”

“Thank you Martha, one day I shall think of something to repay you for your secrecy.” Jack told her.

“Not needed sir, now be gone with you.” She told him, hands on hips as he and Ianto looked at each other, not wanting to part. “Sir.”

Jack lent forward and whispered in Ianto's ear. “I love you, just remember that.” He told him before slowly leaving Ianto behind and headed back to the manor house, the sun setting in the distance.

The reception lasted until nearly midnight, Jack managing to avoid dancing or being alone with Gwen for the most part until the guest finally left.

“Time for bed.” John announced slapping his nephew and now new son in law on the back. “Early start to the train station in the morning.”

“Yes sir.” Jack replied as he followed Gwen upstairs slowly, delaying being alone with her in the bedroom for as long as possible.

“What's the matter Jack, scared to be alone with me?” Gwen giggled as she closed the door. “Or just scared of being alone with a woman?”

“I'm not sleeping with you Gwen.” Jack told her in no uncertain terms, happily noting the presence of two beds in the room. “Would you like to use the bathroom first?”

“Fine!” She retorted, storming from the room and heading to the bathroom.

Jack began to undress, finding that some of his belongings had been moved to the room he donned his longest nightshirt and waited for Gwen to return, as she entered the room he left and returned some time later after using the bathroom and slid into the other thankfully empty bed.

“goodnight Gwen.” Jack said quietly but there was no response.

Jack didn't know if Gwen was asleep or just sulking but he didn't care, if he could make it though the night then the rest of the week was going to be easy he told himself.

Closing his eyes all Jack could see was the hurt look on Ianto's face when he thought he had kissed Gwen willingly, there was no way he would hurt him further by giving any reason to believe that he had slept with her.

Jack felt like he had barely slept when he was woken early in the morning, Gwen's bed was empty when he sleepily opened his eyes and Martha was holding out a cup of tea to him.

“Where's Gwen?” Jack asked her.

“She's been up for hours, all excited about spending a week by the sea with you.” Martha told him.

“Great.” Jack pouted, taking the sip of tea.

“Your bag is all packed for you and the train leaves in thirty minutes sir.” Martha replied, biting back her opinion that he never should have married Gwen in the first place, despite the repercussions.

“Martha, is Ianto ...”

Jack stopped when she handed him a folded slip of paper, Jack unfolded it quickly and smiled as he read the contents.

“Just remember I love you, Ianto.”

Smiling Jack nodded his thanks and Martha left the room, finishing his tea Jack set the cup down on the bedside table and got out of bed, preparing himself for the day as he dressed, tucking the note into a pocket.

Jack was a little surprised a somewhat upset when he discovered that Rhys was taking them to the train station, Gwen on the other hand seemed to be revelling in the fact that her lover was taking her and her husband to the train that would take them away for a week on their honeymoon.

Rhys gave Jack a look he couldn't miss when he'd taken their luggage down to the platform, as if warning Jack to keep his hands of his girl, which under any other circumstances would have been wrong but to Jack it was just amusing.

The train journey itself was rather arduous, they had a carriage to themselves and Jack had to literally fight off Gwen. She had sat as close to him as possible, resting her hand on his thigh and slowly sliding it upwards, which Jack ignored until she cupped his crotch, brushing her hand away angrily and moved to sit opposite her and started to read his book.

“We're on our honeymoon Jack, you can't keep ignoring me.” Gwen sulked.

“This is a marriage of convenience Gwen, you and I both know that so don't even imagine we can pretend otherwise.” Jack snapped back.

“Missing him already are you, your lover?”

“My life is none of your business, we could talk about Rhys if you want?” Jack snarked.

“At least he sleeps with women!” Gwen sneered.

“How do you know I don't?” Jack retorted.

“Because you're fucking Ianto.” Gwen stated with a huff.

“Such filthy language for a lady, you should be ashamed.” Jack told her.

“Me? I'm not the one doing something illegal and immoral.” Gwen snipped.

“Depends on your definition of immoral, you're now married to me and I know you won't stop shagging Rhys.” Jack replied coolly.

“Maybe you could change my mind?” Gwen replied seductively.

“And here we are again, back to the beginning of the conversation. Give up Gwen, it's not going to happen.” Jack told her bluntly.

“We'll see.” Gwen muttered under her breath as she turned to watch the scenery speed by.

The rest of the long journey past with an uncomfortable silence, Jack reading his book but not actually taking any of it in and Gwen looking resolutely out the window until they reached finally reached their destination.

Taking a horse drawn cab to the cottage they were to stay in for the week Jack and Gwen finally began to talk again, albeit about the beautiful landscape.

On one side of the road there were rolling fields of green and gold and on the other the sea sparkled in the sunlight, their cottage it seemed was right by the sea, atop of the cliffs with steps leading down to the beach from the back porch.

The cab driver carried their luggage inside for them before going on his way, leaving Jack and Gwen alone as a married couple for the first time.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

“I want to go on the beach.” Gwen squealed, breaking another uncomfortable silence.

“Okay.” Jack replied, that was one thing he could agree on, he'd never been to the coast before, even since he had moved to Wales.

Gwen kicked off her shoes and bared her feet, Jack following suit they ran through the cottage, ignoring their luggage and out onto the back porch.

Jack rolled the legs of his trousers up to his knees and followed Gwen onto the sand, her hands clutching her dress and holding it high above her ankles as they felt the sand beneath their feet.

“Feels odd, but nice odd.” Jack commented as he walked towards the ripples of the surf.

“You've never been on the beach before?” Gwen asked.

“Never, I could get to like this.” Jack replied, reaching out with one foot and dipping a toe in the shallows and drawing it back again quickly.

“Cold?” Gwen asked.

“A little.” Jack shivered.

“Don't be daft.” Gwen giggled, running ankle deep into the shallows and splashing around. “It's wonderful.”

Jack watched her for a few minutes as she danced about in the water, then just went for it, running in to join her.

Jack couldn't help but grin at the feeling of the wet sand beneath his feet, he felt a little silly but the beach was privately owned alone with the cottage and there was no one to see their antics.

When they got back to the cottage some hours later after paddling in the sea, walking alone the coastline and looking for sea life in the rock pools they were both yawning loudly.

“It's the sea air.” Gwen told Jack. “It tires you out.”

“We've been out in it all afternoon.” Jack replied, stifling a yawn. “I'm going to be asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.”

Gwen nodded in agreement, she wasn't ready to give up on her pursuit of Jack yet but the afternoon had tired her out as well and all she wanted to do was have something to eat and then go to bed, to sleep.

The kitchen and pantry were both fully stock as had been agreed by Jack's uncle and the owner and between the two of them Jack and Gwen managed to make something simple to eat before Jack carried the luggage up to the bedroom, more that a little perturbed to find the cottage only had one bedroom and unusually contained a double bed.

Unpacking his clothes into the wardrobe and chest of drawers he smiled to himself when he saw that his long nightshirts had been packed and at that instant realised he should have known that Martha would have done it deliberately for him, hearing Gwen in the bathroom Jack quickly undressed and slipped in his night wear, hanging the clothes he had been wearing carefully so they didn't crease for the journey home.

Jack gave Gwen her privacy, going to use the bathroom himself as she got herself ready for bed. When he returned to the bedroom she was lying on her back with her arms over the top of the covers, her eyes opening as he entered the room, the creaking floorboards giving him away.

“It's been a good day, mostly, don't you think?” Gwen asked, yawning again.

“Yeah, the sea was cold but invigorating, I can't swim though.” Jack told her, climbing into bed beside her, careful not to touch her with any part of his body.

“I can teach you!” Gwen exclaimed. “I'm very proficient at swimming.”

“I don't know, the water will feel even colder if we go in deeper.” Jack replied, unable to keep his fears about the sea and the risk of drowning out of his tone.

“Jack, swimming is great, you feel as light as air and as free as a bird.” Gwen replied. “This week I will teach you to swim, no argument.”

“Maybe.” Jack replied, rolling onto his side and facing away from Gwen.

“Tomorrow.” Gwen told him. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Gwen.” Jack replied yawning as true to his word he was asleep almost instantly.

When Jack awoke the following morning the sun was shining brightly through the thin curtains and it took him a few minutes to remember where he was and then he became aware of an arm draped across him, turning his head he could see Gwen was still fast asleep.

Carefully Jack slid out of the bed and headed for the bathroom to relieve himself and freshen up before heading downstairs, still dressed only in his nightshirt and began making tea for them both.

The time he had spent with Andy and his little camping stove had taught him a few things, he could make a pretty decent cup of tea and could could a few basic food, all of which would come in handy he could tell, for as far as he knew Gwen had never cooked anything in her life.

By the time Gwen appeared Jack had made a decent breakfast, even if it was only tea and toast with marmalade and Gwen gobbled it down hungrily while dressed in her nightgown and robe to cover her modesty while muttering her thanks to him between bites.

“Did you sleep well?” Jack asked Gwen politely.

“Yes, thank you, the sea air really is good for you.” Gwen replied.

“We should be all refreshed when we return to Torchwood Manor.” Jack stated, getting up from the kitchen table and placing his empty plate and cup in the sink. “I made breakfast, you get to wash the dishes.” Jack told her, loving the look of horror on Gwen's face.

“I don't think ...” She began before Jack cut her off.

“You are my wife, I am not your servant. I'm not going to he the tyrannical type of husband that insists the wife does everything around the house but I do expect you to do your fair share while we are here.” Jack told her firmly.

“Okay ... but I'm making lunch.” Gwen told him.

“That should be interesting.” Jack grinned.

“I'm a woman, therefore I can cook.” Gwen pouted.

“We'll see.” Jack chuckled, leaving the room to go and get dressed as Gwen moved to the sink with her own dirty crockery and a look of disdain on her face.

Jack dressed quickly, putting his swimming attire on beneath his clothes just in case he got enticed into the sea, it was a little uncomfortable but he could live with it for the time being.

Gwen appeared as Jack exited the bedroom, passing her quickly he headed back downstairs and grabbed his book before heading out to the back porch to sit in the sun and read.

Jack glanced up from his book as he heard the back door of the cottage open and saw Gwen appear wearing her rode, covering her swimsuit he imagined, a towel hung over her arm and began to panic that she had meant what she had said the night before about teaching him to swim.

“I'm going in, care to join me?” Gwen asked.

Jack shook his head. “No, you go, I'm just going to sit here and read.”

“I will get you in the sea, you can count on it.” Gwen told him, placing the towel down on the empty chair beside him and then slipping her robe off revealing her swimsuit which Jack was sure was probably the height of fashion.

“Like what you see?” Gwen asked, doing a twirl.

“Go and swim Gwen.” Jack replied, turning his attention back to his book and Gwen huffed off down the beach.

After a while Jack rested his book in his lap and watched Gwen, she was certainly a strong swimmer and seemed to be having the time of her life doing different strokes and every now and then diving under the waves out of sight and then reappearing several yards away again just as Jack was about to panic that something bad had happened to her.

Jack tried to ignore the way her swimsuit clung to her body as she walked back up the beach, he may have been in love with Ianto but he had always found women attractive and they way it was clinging to her she might as well be naked instead of almost covered by the suit.

Allowing himself a lingering look Jack knew it was nothing more than an admiring look at her figure, he felt nothing for her and had nothing to feel guilty about.

Gwen grabbed the towel and dried her dripping hair before wrapping it around her dripping body, feeling a little chilled despite the warmth of the sun and sat in the chair beside Jack after lifting her robe from it's seat and placing it on her lap.

“After lunch I'm teaching you to swim.” Gwen told Jack.

“Maybe tomorrow.” Jack replied, holding up his book.

“No, tomorrow never comes, this afternoon we will begin your lessons.” Gwen replied, smirking at the look on Jack's face. “Don't worry, I won't let you drown.”

Jack sighed loudly in resignation. “Fine.”

Gwen jumped to her feet and squealed excitedly like a small child before heading inside the cottage to make something for lunch for the two of them.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Jack paddled into the sea behind Gwen, the water lapping higher and higher on his body, shivering as the cool liquid seeped through his swimsuit until they were waist deep and then Gwen turned to face him.

“First you need to learn how to flat.” She told him. “I'll place my arms under you, I want you to lay backwards, lifting your feet off the bottom one and a time.”

“I'll drown!” Jack told her, visibly scared.

“You won't drown, I promise, I'll be holding you up.” Gwen tried to reassure him.

“I don't know ...” Jack trailed off.

“Jack, if I can learn to swim so can you, now just trust me.” Gwen ordered him.

Jack bit his lip and slowly lent backwards, raising one leg upwards as he felt Gwen's arms supporting him but reluctant to lift the other one.

“Come on Jack, both feet.” Gwen encouraged him.

“Don't drop me.” Jack told her nervously as he slowly lifted the second foot, feeling supported by both Gwen's arms and the water.

“You've done it, see?” Gwen grinned.

“You're holding me up, if you let me go I'll drown, I know I will.” Jack replied.

Gwen moved one arm from under Jack's body. “See, you're still floating and only one of my arms is supporting you now.”

“I guess.” Jack pondered.

“Right, I want you to move your arms like this.” Gwen told him, demonstrating with her free arm. “And kick with your feet.”

A look of concentration crossed Jack's face as he did as she instructed, moving himself through the water slowly on his back as a grin broke on his face and not noticing that Gwen had take away her second arm.

“You're floating Jack, don't stop.” Gwen told him, swimming along slowly beside him.

“Fuck!” Jack exclaimed.

“Hey, language, ladies present.” Gwen laughed, making Jack laugh and catching him as he lost his stride and panicked.

“I did it.” Jack said excitedly, standing on the bottom of the sea again, the water now chest high.

“Want to do it again?” Gwen asked.

“Yeah.” Jack beamed, slowly lowering himself backwards until he was confidant enough to raise his feet and found himself floating unaided again.

“I'd say you have floating mastered, tomorrow we'll try actual swimming.” Gwen told him.

“I'm glad you said that, I feel like I ache everywhere.” Jack told her.

“Swimming is tiring, want to go back to the cottage now?” Gwen suggested.

Jack tilted himself back onto his feet. “It's getting cold.” Jack told her as way of reply and waded through the water as it got shallower and shallower, grabbing Gwen's discarded towel and drying himself as best he could with the damp item.

“We should go for a walk, into town.” Gwen told Jack. “I believe it's in the opposite direction to the way we walked yesterday, we could fine somewhere for dinner, my father gave me a little money for eating out.”

“I like that idea.” Jack replied, Gwen's attempt at lunch had been edible but rather a bland salad and Jack was starving. “You go and get dry and dressed first.”

“I won't pounce on you Jack if you come with me, you're shivering.” Gwen observed.

Jack thought about it for a few seconds, she did have a point, he was frozen. Making his decision Jack followed Gwen into the house and up to the bedroom, drying himself and dressing as fast as he could without looking at Gwen once, although he could feel her eyes burning into him as she did the same.

The evening passed pleasantly enough, they ate a good meal before walking back to the cottage and shared the bed in the same way as the night before, both of them asleep almost as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

The following three days were spent almost identically the same at the first with Gwen teaching Jack how to swim, once he had got his confidence he found that he had a real aptitude for it so he and Gwen split their time on each day with swimming and sitting on the beach.

For those three days they were close, like the cousins they were not the lovers they were expected to be Jack began to relax more around Gwen and actually began to enjoy himself as if he was just on a holiday, even if he did wish he was there with Ianto and not Gwen.

On the afternoon of the forth day things began to change, starting with the weather, dark storm clouds rolled on quickly as the wind began to pick up. Within minutes the once blue sunny sky was dark and not long after it began to rain as loud crack of lightening was heard accompanied by a huge roar of thunder indicating that the storm was completely overhead.

Jack watched the storm through the window of the cottage for a while before realising he was alone and wondered where Gwen was, he checked the kitchen finding it empty before heading upstairs to their room to find her huddled completely beneath the covers of their bed shaking.

“Gwen, what's wrong?” Jack asked, carefully lifting the covers.

Gwen looked up at him, her eyes wide with terror as more sounds of cracks and bangs of the storm filled the air.

“I hate storms.” Gwen stuttered, tears falling down her face. “Ever since I was small.”

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Gwen close, wrapping his arms around her as she whimpered into his chest and spoke to her soothingly until the storm began to subside sometime later.

“Okay now?” Jack asked Gwen, her head still pressed to his chest.

Gwen nodded. “Thank you.”

“Can I get you anything, a cup of tea?” Jack suggested, wanting to put some space between them again.

Gwen raised her head and looked at him with her big doe eyes. “Not tea.”

“Then what?” Jack asked.

“This.” Gwen replied, launching herself at him and kissing him forcefully on the lips, knocking him backwards onto the bed before he knew what as happening and pressing her self to his body.

“God she's strong.” Jack thought as he struggled to push her off, feeling her crotch pressed to his as he shoved hard and pushed her off his body, getting up quickly.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jack yelled at Gwen.

“Fuck me Jack, just once, show me what Ianto sees in you.” Gwen pleaded, kneeling on the bed and pouting at him.

“It's not me you want, it's Rhys, I'm just convenient.” Jack seethed.

“You're my husband, it's your duty to have sex with me.” Gwen growled in return.

“We are not having that conversation again Gwen.” Jack told her coldly.

“Don't you like what you see?” Gwen asked, unbuttoning the front of her dress and pushing it seductively off her shoulders.

Jack shrugged. “You're not unattractive but I'm not cheating on Ianto with you.”

Gwen laughed and sneered. “Shouldn't I be the one you're cheating on, with him?”

“No, I love him, not you.” Jack told her. “I'm going for a walk.”

“It's still raining, you'll get soaked through.” Gwen replied.

“Rather that than being here with you.” Jack replied, leaving the room and running down the stairs only pausing to grab his jacket before heading outside.

The rain had turned into a fine drizzle and Jack could see the blue sky in the distance, it wouldn't be long before the only signs left of there having been a storm would be the wet sand and the puddles on the road that separated the coast from the fields.

Jack walked all the way to the town they had eaten in the night before, finding himself in a small inn he rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a few coins, just enough for a pint of ale.

As he sat sipping it in a corner Jack sighed with relief at the though he only had to get through the next day, Thursday, on Friday morning they would begin their long train journey home.

He was missing Ianto as much as Gwen was missing Rhys, even more that she was he suspected, but there was no way he was going to sleep with her just to satisfy her whim.

The more Jack thought about Ianto the more morose he felt, until this afternoon he had been able to cope with being away with his lover but Gwen's actions had only confirmed his love for Ianto and made him miss him even more.

Draining the last of the dregs of his pint from the glass Jack wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and left the inn, making his way slowly back to the cottage.

The sky was still cloudy but patches of blue sky were beginning to emerge between them, Jack walked along with his hands buried in his pockets, his collar turned up against the cold wind as he felt a few drops of rain fall on his face before the heavens opened again and it began to pour with rain.

Jack began to run along the beach until he spotted what looked like a small cave at the base of the cliffs and changed direction, running into it and sheltering from the weather, waiting for the next patch of blue sky to come over and stop the rain.

The sand on the floor of the cave was dry so Jack sat down resting his back against it's chalk wall, his thoughts turning back to Ianto again, wondering what he was doing and guessing he was just getting on with his job, taking care of Myfanwy.

Closing his eyes Jack imagined Ianto in the stable, pitchfork in his hand as he forked clean straw into the mare's stall. In his mind Ianto was shirtless and he could see the muscles of his back and arms rippling as he performed his duties.

Jack was barely aware of his own actions as his hand moved to his crotch as if with a mind of it's own, pressing the palm of his hands to his growing erection through the fabric of his trousers as he fantasized about Ianto throwing down the pitchfork and pushing down his trousers to the top of his long riding boots and slowly stroking his cock.

Fumbling with the fastenings of his trousers one handed Jack finally got them undone, moving his hand from the outside of them to the inside he wrapped his hand around his straining cock.

Jack let out a small sigh of pleasure as he slowly stroked his cock, his thumb brushing over the sensitive tip and spreading the pre come over the head as Jack's hand worked steadily faster and faster, his other hand moving deeper into his trousers and cupping his balls as his hips canted upwards.

He could feel his orgasm building inside him, his hand roughly working his cock as fast as he could as he tried to hold back, prolonging the sensation until the he felt his cock begin to pulsate and thicken in his hand as his orgasm overwhelmed him and Jack came with a shout of pleasure, whispering Ianto's name as he stroked himself through the aftershocks.

Jack sat there not moving, his eyes still closed as he waited for his heartbeat to return to normal, feeling the warmth of the sunshine on his face as he wanted nothing more to open his eyes and find himself back at Torchwood Manor lying in the hanger on the pile of blankets with Ianto by his side.

When Jack finally allowed himself to come back to reality he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned himself up as best his could, not sure how he was going to hide a large damp stain covering the crotch of his trousers and just hoped Gwen wouldn't notice.

Jack stayed in the small cave until the sun began to set, just watching the sea and the clouds as they dispersed completely, a red glow in the sky giving the promise of good weather for the following day.

Walking the rest of the way back to the cottage he decided he would spend the night in the chair in the living room, he wanted to put as much distance between him and Gwen as he could until they left for home.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

When Jack entered the cottage he was a little surprised to find the small table in the kitchen set with candles and he could smell something delicious cooking in the oven but there was no sign of Gwen. Opening the oven door Jack saw the makings of a roast dinner all seemingly cooking to perfection and wondered for a moment if he was in the right cottage.

“Jack.” Gwen's voice startled him a little as he let the oven door slam closed.

“Gwen.” Jack replied coolly, not sure what to say to his estranged wife.

“I want ... I'm sorry Jack.” Gwen told him. “I was worried you wouldn't come back so I could tell you.”

“Where would I go?” Jack asked her calmly.

“Where did you go?” Gwen countered.

“I walked into town, had a drink and then sat on the beach for a while.” Jack told her simply.

“I missed you, you're company.” Gwen told him.

“I can't handle this Gwen, this marriage, when we get back I'm going to tell my uncle it's over.” Jack told her.

“You can't Jack, don't do this to me, I'll be disgraced.” Gwen replied.

“We'll make sure everyone knows it wasn't your fault, come up with some story about me not being the right man for you or something.” Jack replied.

“If you leave me, I will tell everyone about you and Ianto.” Gwen glared. “I mean it.”

“You wouldn't dare, I would make sure everything came out about you and Rhys.” Jack told her, raising his voice a notch.

“But we wouldn't be the ones spending the rest of our lives in prison.” Gwen smirked.

“Fuck!” Jack exclaimed loudly.

“Look, we can work this out, work something out we both agree on, sit down and eat Jack.” Gwen told him calmly. “I made this dinner to say sorry, I followed a book I found and it's taken me all afternoon to cook it.”

Something about the look on Gwen's face made him sit down at the table, watching as she dished the meal onto two places and then took a tentative first bite.

“It's good.” Jack told her, forking in a bigger mouthful.

“It was easy and I guess I'll need to cook where we're living together when we get home.” Gwen shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess we need to decide how we're going to make this work, both of us living under the same roof for a while.” Jack replied as he ate.

“I'm attracted to you Jack, there's no two ways about it but we need to be rational about this, well, I do.” Gwen admitted. “I love Rhys, I really do despite how I've behaved and you seem to love Ianto.”

“I do love him.” Jack interrupted her.

“Okay, you love Ianto so I think for all intents and purposes to the outside world we should look like a happily married couple.” Gwen replied. “We attend functions and parties together, act like we adore each other in front of my father but in private neither of us interferes in the other's private lives.”

“So you won't tell your father about Ianto and I?” Jack asked, needing some clarification.

“No, as long as you promise not to leave me, I couldn't go though the humiliation of my husband leaving me after such a short time, then it remains a secret.” Gwen assured him.

“What about Owen, he clearly knows even though he's never come out with it directly?” Jack asked.

“He has his own secrets that he wouldn't want known, I'll make sure he knows to keep his mouth shut.” Gwen grinned.

“Care to enlighten me?” Jack asked.

“Lets just say he's not the good little boy father thinks he is, his friends are helping him fund his desire to be a doctor in a very unorthodox manner.” Gwen told him.

“You have to tell me now, you can't leave it there.” Jack asked, intrigued.

“Grave robbing!” Gwen exclaimed. “He digs up the fresh corpses after they're buried and sells them to the local hospital for the students to practice on.”

“Don't the hospital ask where they're coming from?” Jack frowned.

“He scratches their back, they give him money and free training.” Gwen shrugged. “But if it got out, you can imagine the scandal.”

“That would be worse than finding out I'm with Ianto for your father, and that's saying something!” Jack chuckled.

Yes, so he'll keep quiet, I can guarantee it.” Gwen promised him.

“I've been thinking about some ground rules, for when we return home.” Jack told her.

“Go on.” Gwen told him.

“Apart from when we have to attend things as a couple I think most of our lives should just be lived separately. Of course I have no objection if you want to make me dinner when I get home from work, this meal is delicious.” Jack began.

“Thank you.” Gwen beamed.

“But other than that we spend our free time doing whatever we want, with whoever we want but neither of us take our lovers back to our home.” Jack finished.

“I was hoping to actually be with Rhys in a bed at last.” Gwen pouted.

“I've been thinking about that, Rhys and Ianto share a cottage yes?” Jack asked, despite knowing the answer. “But have separate rooms?”

“I'm well aware of that, but he never takes me there in case Ianto is home.” Gwen replied.

“Then I'm sure between us we can come up with an agreement, that allows both of us to have some time alone in the cottage without worrying that the other couple will burst in?” Jack suggested.

Gwen nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.”

“Good, that's agreed, now what are we going to do this evening, it's still raining on and off, how about a game of cards?” Jack asked.

“Strip poker?” Gwen smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Gwen.” Jack warned.

“I'm only kidding, normal poker?” Gwen giggled.

“I'll fetch the cards.” Jack replied, lifting their empty plates from the table as he stood up and placed them in the sink. “The loser does the dishes.”

“Deal.” Gwen agreed, moving through to the living room and pouring them both a glass of sherry as Jack fetched the playing cards from their room.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

By the time they were on then train home Jack and Gwen had become good friends if not the lovers they should have been, Jack accepted that he would have to remain married to Gwen if he was ever going to escape when he was twenty one and Gwen resigned herself to the fact that Jack had no interest in her as a lover and he would never consummate their marriage.

When they arrived at the station Jack could barely contain his glee at the fact that Ianto was there to meet them, he also didn't miss the slightly frosty edge to the welcome home and congratulations speech Ianto gave them as he loaded their luggage into the carriage.

As they travelled towards their new home Gwen assured Jack that as soon as they were home he could go and be with Ianto, tell him truthfully that nothing had happened between them what they had agreed between them about how they were going to live their lives, as she would do with Rhys.

Once they had arrived at their home Ianto unloaded the luggage and climbed back on the carriage to leave but Gwen called out to him.

“Ianto, can you wait for a minute then take us to the manor?” She asked.

“Of course ma'am.” Ianto answered.

“Thank you.” Gwen told him as she and Jack entered their house for the first time, putting their luggage in the hall. They had intended to give themselves a quick tour of their new home but both of them were far too eager to be alone with their lovers again and left quickly, scrambling back into the carriage and desperate to get to the manor.

The carriage came to a stop in the grounds of the manor, Gwen got out and called up to Ianto after making sure no one was within hearing distance.

“Can you take Jack with you round to the stables, he needs to talk to you.”

“Don't you want him to go and see your father with you ma'am?” Ianto asked.

“I'm not here to see my father Ianto, do you know where Rhys is?” Gwen asked.

“He's down the far end of the garden, pruning the hedged ma'am.” Ianto replied.

“Thank you.” Gwen called as she ran around off in the direction Ianto had indicated as Ianto walked Myfanwy and the carriage towards the stables.

As soon as the carriage stopped Jack was out the door, grabbing Ianto when he jumped down to the ground and dragged him into the stables, not stopping until they were in Myfanwy's stall and pressed him to the wooden wall, kissing him desperately.

“I've missed you so much.” Jack panted when the kiss finally broke.

“I'd have thought you'd have been too preoccupied with shagging your wife to even think about me.” Ianto replied coldly, despite his reaction to Jack's kiss.

“I didn't, shag her I mean.” Jack replied visibly hurt.

“Really? A whole week alone with a woman who obviously fancies you and you resisted her charms?” Ianto spat.

“I don't feel that way about her, to me she's just my cousin, she tried a couple of times and we had a fight but nothing happened between us, I promise, you must believe me.” Jack told him.

“I ... I was sure you would, I mean she's your wife and I even told you that you should when ... when you told me you were to be married, but while you were away I found I couldn't even contemplate the idea of you and her ...”

“All I want it you, I love you, no one else.” Jack whispered softly. “And she admitted to me that she loves Rhys, despite the way she acted.”

“She does?” Ianto asked. “I always go the impression she was just using him for some fun and excitement.”

“No, she loves him. We talked, after our fight and came to an agreement, that we should live our own lives despite our marriage and only act as a couple in public.” Jack told him.

“You mean we can be together and she won't tell her father?”

“Yeah.” Jack grinned. “Just one rule though, I can't take you back to our home, nor can she take Rhys but we have a solution to that too.”

“I can understand that, the neighbours might get suspicious.” Ianto agreed. “What's the solution?”

“We come to an agreement with Rhys and Gwen, that we get to use the tied cottage on an equal basis without risk of being interrupted by the other couple.” Jack replied a little triumphantly.

“Your idea?” Ianto asked.

Jack nodded.

“You're brilliant!” Ianto exclaimed.

“I know.” Jack chuckled, pulling Ianto into his arms and kissing him hard again.

“Let me get Myfanwy and the carriage sorted out and then we can go and celebrate your home coming.” Ianto told Jack, squeezing on of the cheeks of Jack's arse with his hand and feeling Jack harden instantly against his hip.

“Where?” Jack asked breathlessly as Ianto rolled his hips slowly against his erection.

“The hanger, Andy's not back yet, he's been delayed for an extra week.” Ianto grinned.

“I'll help you.” Jack told Ianto eagerly. “Bring Myfanwy in, I'll start sorting her out while you move the carriage.”

“I'll get her.” Ianto replied, kissing Jack quickly on the lips before untangling himself from Jack's arms and heading outside.

After leading Myfanwy along with the carriage to where it was kept Ianto unharnessed her and led her back to the stables, leaving her in Jack's hands as he ran back to the carriage and manoeuvred it by hand into the shed it was kept and then hurried back to Jack who was brushing Myfanwy down having removed her bridle.”

Ten minutes later they ran out the back of the stables and across the fields, not stopping until they reached the hanger, both of them panting with the exertion as they unlocked the hanger and let themselves in.

Jack ran a hand over Bessie's wing lovingly as Ianto watched him with a bemused look on his face.

“Shall I leave you two alone?” Ianto chuckled.

“No, she has nothing on you.” Jack grinned.

Ianto grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled him over to the pile of blankets, yanking his shirt over his head and throwing it on the ground as Jack clutched his hips with both hands and pulled him close.

“God I've missed you.” Ianto growled, rubbing their cloth covered crotches together as he bit down hard on Jack's neck marking him as his own.

“Not as much as I've missed you.” Jack replied with a loud moan, sliding his hands upwards and almost ripping Ianto's shirt in his hurry to remove it from his body.

“I wouldn't count on it.” Ianto grinned, showing his own strides down to his boots, his cock bobbing freely as he tried to keep his balance as he took of his boots, tumbling down onto the blankets as he lost it completely with a chuckle.

Jack reached down and pulled a boot from Ianto's foot, tossing it over his shoulder as Ianto finally got the other one off and threw it in the opposite direction so to avoid hitting Jack with it and removed his strides, tossing them away as Jack toed off his shoes and removed his trousers as fast as possible before throwing himself down on the pile of blankets next to Ianto, rolling on top of him and pining him down.

“I'm not going to last long.” Jack told him, moving his body so their cock's rubbed together deliciously.

“Just fuck me.” Ianto told him, his hand grasping Jack's hair and pulling him down for a long, heated kiss.

“You can count on it.” Jack told him, sitting back on his heals and pushing Ianto's legs backwards to give him complete access to his arse.

Ianto let out a loud moan of pleasure as he felt the tip of Jack's tongue tease his hole, licking and probing the most intimate part of his body as Jack began to prepare his arse for his cock.

Having never performed that act on Ianto that he himself loved so much he found he loved the musky scent of his lovers body, feeling the ring of muscle quiver and then begin to relax under the ministrations of his tongue Jack delved deeper as Ianto practically mewed in pleasure.

Ianto tangled his fingers in Jack's hair and pulled hard, pulling his head upwards as Jack opened his eyes and looked into Ianto's, pupils blown wide with lust.

“Now Jack, I need you.” Ianto pleaded, his hips canting as his cock fucked the empty air above him.

Jack slicked his cock with saliva and pressed the head to Ianto's entrance, feeling the muscle relax even more as he pressed inside his lover until he was fully seated, his balls against Ianto's arse taking a moment or two to revel in the tight heat of Ianto's channel around his cock.

“Fucking move.” Ianto shouted, wrapping his legs around Jack's back and thrusting his hips upwards as he tried to pull Jack even deeper inside him.

There was no slow preamble, as soon as Jack started thrusting it was hard and fast. He had only thrust three or four times when Ianto yelled out his name followed by the warm, wet sensation between their bodies as Ianto came, his arse contracting rhythmically around his cock as he pounded into it, driven by love and lust until he pushed in as deeply as possible stilling for a moment as his orgasm flowed through him, shooting his come deep inside his lovers body before laying panting on top of him.

“I love you.” Ianto told Jack, kissing the top of his head, his hair damp with perspiration.

Jack lifted his head and looked into Ianto's eyes.

“I wish it was you I was married to, I can only dream about it.” Jack told him, his voice full of the emotion he was feeling.

“As far as I'm concerned we're as good as married, we're meant to be together forever.” Ianto replied.

“Forever seems like a long time when you're not even eighteen.” Jack replied. “Which is a good thing.” He finished with a smile.

Ianto gave a push and rolled them over so he was on top as he felt Jack's cock slip from his body.

“Yep, but all I care about for now is the rest of today and tonight, you're not expected back are you?” Ianto asked.

“No.” Jack replied with a beaming smile.

“Good, because we have a whole week to make up for.” Ianto replied before kissing the mark he'd made on Jack's neck before adding another. “And this time we can take it slow.”

“Fast was good, but I like slow, make love to me Ianto.” Jack murmured as Ianto's mouth closed around one of his nipples.

Ianto nipped down hard on the erect nub causing Jack to let out a load moan as his back arched off the blankets, soothing it with his tongue Ianto began to kiss his way down Jack's chest and over his stomach, smiling to himself as Jack's cock started to harden again as he swiped over the tip with his tongue.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

When they awoke the next morning the sun was streaming in though the gaps of the wooden structure of the hanger and they kissed languorously ignoring the mess of dried sweat and semen that covered their bodies, the air still lingering with the scent of sex from only a few hours before when after they had sated themselves completely they fell into an exhausted sleep.

“The cottage we stayed in was in the middle on nowhere, it really was wasted on Gwen and I.” Jack whispered softly in Ianto's ear. “One day we'll go somewhere like that, you you and I.”

“Your head is full of dreams.” Ianto told him softly.

“Dreams can come true.” Jack replied, kissing his lips softly. “Once I get my inheritance we can start working on them together.”

“Do you know how much it is?” Ianto asked.

“No idea at all, but if my uncle is so eager to try and get his hands on it that he makes me marry his daughter then I think it must be a considerable amount of money.” Jack told him, face glowing with excitement. “I could build my own plane.”

Ianto laughed softly. “Maybe even one day you'll get me up in the clouds with you.”

“Really, I thought the idea scared you?” Jack asked.

“It does, but maybe, just for you ...”

Ianto was cut off as Jack kissed him again, slowly and deeply for what seemed like an eternity.

“I have to start my new job on Monday, I won't be able to spend so much time with you, or Bessie.” Jack said sadly when their lips parted.

“We'll have the evenings.” Ianto told him. “No one can take that away from us.”

“No, and for some of them we'll have your bed.” Jack grinned.

“You know, you really becoming rather insatiable.” Ianto laughed.

“I hope you're not complaining, because I blame you.” Jack grinned, cocking his eyebrow.

“Nope, no complaints at all.” Ianto replied. “But we really should get going before I'm missed at the manor.”

“You shouldn't have to work seven days a week, it's wrong.” Jack frowned. “Perhaps I can get Gwen to speak to her father, arrange for you to have Sundays off.”

“I can't see him going for it.” Ianto replied, his arms still wrapped around Jack, wanting to delaying going to work for as long as possible despite what he had said.

“No harm in her asking, who knows what he might do for his daughter at the moment to keep her happy.” Jack replied.

“I guess.” Ianto shrugged, finally letting go of Jack and sitting up trying to locate his clothes whereabouts with his eyes and realising they were scattered haphazardly around the hanger.

“I have to go home at some point.” Jack said reluctantly as Ianto got up from the blankets and wandered around the hanger naked collecting his clothing. “But I think I'm going to stay here and work on Bessie for the day, I can't get much dirtier.”

“Dirty?” Ianto grinned. “You're filthy, just like your mind.”

“Again, I blame you.” Jack grinned. “I can boil some water and clean myself up a little for later, you're going back to the cottage to wash and change before you go to work I take it?”

“Yep, I don't want to turn up for work reeking of sex, of you, not that I mind.” Ianto told Jack as he pulled on his final item of clothing, his right boot.

“It just means that when you return later we can get it other all dirty again.” Jack replied, reaching out and grabbing Ianto's legs causing him to topple down back onto the blankets and kissing him hard.

“I have to go Jack.” Ianto told him, dragging himself from Jack's arms and getting to his feet again. “But I will be back, you can count on it.”

Ianto ran to the hanger doors before Jack could stop him again as Jack yelled out to him that he loved him, Ianto returned the sentiment before vanishing out the door and closing it again behind him.

Jack got up from the blankets and wrapped one around himself against the chill of the early morning air and put a pan of water on the camping stove to heat up, preparing the makings of a cup of tea to have afterwards when he would put any unused water on to boil and collected his clothes, folding them and placing them in a pile before getting out the overalls Andy had got for him soon after he started helping with Bessie.

After doing his best to freshen up with just warm water and an old rag Jack donned the overalls and set to work on the biplane, he was determined to have her getting higher than a few feet off the ground before Andy came back and he was sure he was close to succeeding, despite the week he mad missed by being away with Gwen.

By the time Ianto returned in the evening Jack was covered in smears of oil, exhausted thanks to his lack of sleep the night before, not that he regretted a single minute of it and starving.

As soon as Jack heard Ianto enter the hanger he jumped down from the wing of the plane where he was yet again adjusting the wires and spotted the cloth bag in Ianto's hand.

“Did you bring food?” Jack asked, wiping his hands on a rag so oily that it made no difference to their cleanliness.

“Not even a hello?” Ianto grinned, holding the bag behind his back.

Jack lent forward and kissed him softly. “Better?”

“Much.” Ianto replied, bring the bag back into sight and holding it out to Jack.

Jack's mouth was almost watering when he saw the contents, bread, cheese and a huge wedge of fruit cake, a feast for two.

“Martha?” Jack asked.

“Toshiko.” Ianto replied.

“I think I love her.” Jack chuckled at the look of mock hurt on Ianto's face.

Ianto lifted up his shirt and pulled a bottle of wine from the waistband of his jodhpurs and handed it to Jack.

“No glasses, but we can drink from the bottle.” Ianto told him.

“Where did you get this?” Jack asked, completely surprised.

“Now that you do have Martha to thank for.” Ianto told him.

“From my uncles stash?” Jack asked, worried for her.

“He has so much he'll never notice, probably where a lot of his money goes.” Ianto told him.

Moving over to the blankets they stripped off the top one that was more than a little soiled from the night before and then sat down and spread their impromptu picnic out before them, Jack eating like he hadn't been fed for a week between long gulps of wine.

“Only tomorrow and then the weekdays are no longer my own.” Jack pouted, not at all looking forwards at starting work at the solicitors on Monday morning.

“I have to work all day anyway, so it doesn't matter.” Ianto told him. “Just do what they tell you and we can console each other in the evenings.”

“I'd rather be working on Bessie here.” Jack replied, nodding at the biplane as he drank the last of the wine down.

“If only it was a paid job not just a passion.” Ianto agreed.

“And I turn eighteen soon, I could get called up, this war might never end.” Jack replied, mentioning his fears for the first time, living where they did the war seemed so far away but he knew it was probably inevitable.

“You could join that new RAF.” Ianto told him excitedly. “Fly planes.”

“But I can't even fly yet, why would they take me?” Jack asked.

“You still have have time, if you can get this thing off the ground they'll love you.” Ianto told him. “And I bet you'll look good in the uniform.”

“Do you think so?” Jack frowned.

“Oh yeah, good enough to eat.” Ianto told him, pushing him backwards onto the blankets.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The following day before Ianto left to go to work he helped Jack get Bessie out of the hanger, opening the doors wide as Jack started her engine and slowly moved her out into the fresh air.

Once Ianto was gone for the day Jack put on the leather flying helmet and goggles that Andy kept in the hanger and started the biplane again, running quickly from the propeller as the engine kicked in and climbing into the cockpit.

Gradually he increased the speed as he moved down the huge field, yelling excitedly to himself as he got the plane several yards of the ground before he she landed again with a bump almost strong enough to throw him from his seat if he hadn't been strapped in.

Cutting the engine Jack got out and checked all the wires, making sure they hadn't broken under stress and wished someone was around he to have seen him.

Jack made a few adjustments to the engine, checked the fuel levels and tried again, this time soaring high into the sky. Jack was a little worried about going too hight but he had finally achieved his aim, he was flying.

He stayed in the sky until the fuel gauge indicated that he was getting low and then prepared to land, the landing was a little bumpy but nothing like the first time.

Climbing from the cockpit Jack had a huge grin on his face, one of his dreams was finally coming true and he had managed to get Bessie to fly, something that her owner, Andy had never managed and he couldn't wait to show Ianto when he returned.

By the time Ianto returned that evening, a little later than normal Jack was fit to bust, he had take Bessie up over half a dozen times and gone higher and higher with each one, even widening his flight path over his uncles land on the last two.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, lifting him as inch or so off the ground and spun them around in excited circles until Ianto begged him to stop claiming he was feeling dizzy.

“What is it? Why are you so happy?” Ianto asked as he clutched his spinning head.

“She flies, I flew.” Jack told him.

“You mean you got her in the air at last, properly?” Ianto asked, his own excitement growing for Jack.

“Yeah, high in the sky, oh Ianto, there's no feeling like it, I felt so free.” Jack grinned.

“Free as a bird.” Ianto chuckled.

“I want you to see, watch.” Jack told him, putting on the leather helmet and goggles again and running over to the biplane.

“Aren't you hungry?” Ianto called, holding up the cloth bag he had again full of things Toshiko had given them.

“No!” Jack yelled back over the sound of the engine as he started.

Ianto watched amazed and impressed as Jack got the biplane off the ground and soared up into the sky, his jaw dropped in wonder as he watched Jack fly Bessie like he was born to do so and then land almost perfectly afterwards.

“You're amazing.” Ianto told him as soon as he got down from the cockpit and back on the ground. “Weren't you scared?”

“No, it feels so right.” Jack replied, pulling off the headgear.

“You made it look so easy that's for sure.” Ianto agreed.

“This is what I want to do, I don't want to work for a stuffy old solicitors, I want to work flying planes.” Jack told him decidedly.

“The just work for the solicitors until something comes up, your uncle can't moan if you leave it for another job, can he?” Ianto suggested.

“No. I've never felt so happy, I know I can fly and I have you, what more could I want?” Jack asked, not really needing an answer.

“Nothing.” Ianto grinned. “Now, lets put Bessie here to bed and celebrate your achievement.”

Jack nodded. “I'll have to go home tonight, to get clean if nothing else.”

“Yep, you can't start your new job dressed on navy blue overalls and smelling of come.” Ianto told him as they manoeuvred Bessie back into the hanger and closed the doors, locking them behind them.

“And only blue overalls.” Jack replied as he unbuttoned them showing Ianto his smooth bare chest beneath.

“I'm wearing far too many clothes.” Ianto groaned as Jack slipped the overalls off his arms and let them fall to the ground.

“I can help you with that.” Jack smirked, kicking the overalls off over his feet and grabbing Ianto by the hips, kissing him desperately as his hooked him thumbs into the top of Ianto's jodhpurs and pushed them south.

When Jack and Ianto left the hanger it was late and pitched dark meaning they could walk back hand in hand for a while without anyone seeing them, splitting reluctantly when Ianto and Jack need to go their separate ways to their homes.

Jack arrived home very aware of how grubby he was, his body covered in a mixture of oil, sweat and semen once more and positive Gwen wouldn't miss it.

The house seemed empty when he let himself in but hearing the soft sounds of water coming from above he realised she was in the bath, Jack headed upstairs and nodded softly on the bathroom door.

“Gwen?”

“Who else.” She laughed and Jack heard the sounds of the water sloshing around as she climbed out the bath and then the small plop of the plug being removed before she opened the door soon after wearing her robe.

“How did you get so dirty?” She asked, wrinkling her nose and then giggling. “No, don't answer that.”

“I'm sure you were smelling a pretty as a daisy before you had that bath?” Jack asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Of course.” Gwen told him as she gave him a wink and walked through to their bedroom.

Jack entered the bathroom and began his own bath, thankful that the house had indoor plumbing and settled into the hot, deep water with a sigh as soon as the bathtub was full just relaxing for a while before using the soap to cleanse every part of his now aching body.

Ducking his head backwards into the water Jack used the same soap to wash his hair, rinsing it quickly before getting out the cooling water and wrapping a towel around his body.

Having never actually been in the bedroom so far Jack was happy to see it contained two single beds, approximately four feet apart, Gwen was lying in one propped up with her pillows reading a book but put it down on the covers as he entered the room.

“So, are you going to tell me where you've been for the last two days?” Gwen asked, grinning.

“Having the best time of my life.” Jack told her as he sat on the edge of the other bed. “You?”

“You could say that.” Gwen replied, blushing a little at the thoughts going around in her head at the memories.

“I hope you're being careful.” Jack asked her, suddenly becoming serious. “If you get pregnant everyone will assume it's mine and I'm not taking on the responsibility of someone else's kid.”

“I don't think I can get pregnant, I've never had any reason to think I was.” Gwen told him, admitting they weren't.

“Is it worth taking the risk?” Jack asked.

“I've never thought about it before, you're right, I'll speak to Rhys when I see him next.” Gwen replied, feeling a little stupid. “I'm sure Rhys wouldn't want someone else bringing up his child either.”

“At least Ianto and I can't get pregnant.” Jack told her with relief, he wasn't ready to have kids with anyone just yet and now he never would he realised.

“Do you want kids?” Gwen asked, seeing a strange expression cross Jack's face.

“Doesn't really matter now, does it.” Jack told her, moving to the chest of drawers and pulling out a nightshirt.

Jack pulled the nightshirt over his head and tugged it down till it reached his knees before pulling the towel off his body from beneath it.

“You did, didn't you?” Gwen persisted.

“No.” Jack lied, getting into bed and turning on his side facing away from her. “Night Gwen.”

“Goodnight Jack.” She replied, picking her book back up and tried to read again as she thought about what Jack hadn't said, he was clearly lying.

Jack woke the next morning to the smell of toast and Gwen missing from the other bed in the room, glancing at the small clock in the room Jack got out of bed, used the bathroom and dressed before making his way down to the kitchen where Gwen had laid the table with a pot of tea, toast and jam.

“Morning.” Gwen said brightly as Jack entered the room. “Breakfast?”

“You didn't have to do this for me.” Jack told her, sitting down at the kitchen table and taking a slice of toast.

“I was awake, it's your first day in your new job so I thought I'd do something nice for you.” Gwen shrugged.

“Thank you.” Jack told her. “I' not looking forward to this job at all.”

“It does all sound very boring.” Gwen said.

“I could think of more interesting things to do with my time.” Jack replied.

“Like being with Ianto?” She asked.

“There is that, but other things too.” Jack said, thinking about how much fun he had had the day before flying Bessie. “What are your plans for the day?” Jack finished politely.

“I thought I'd go and visit father and Owen.” Gwen told him.

“And Rhys? Do you ever let the poor man actually do any gardening?” Jack chuckled, finishing his tea and taking his dirty cup and plate to the sink.

“I have to, or my father would notice and I can't risk him being fired.” Gwen replied.

“Yeah, I wish I could spend more time with Ianto, Myfanwy gets more time with him than I do.” Jack grumbled. “I should go.”

“Have a good day.” Gwen told him as she turned her attention to the dishes, Jack leaving quietly through the front door and walking down the street and into the town.

From the time he got to the solicitors office until the time he finished on his first day Jack spent his time filing, making cup upon cup of tea and running endless errands.

Bored was an understatement Jack thought as he trudged his way home, his feet and legs were aching in a way he'd never thought possible, even all the long walks he had been taking hadn't made them feel how they did now after eight hours in that office.

Jack arrived home to an empty house for which he was quite relieved, the urge to just collapse into bed and sleep right through the evening and night was strong but the urge to see Ianto and maybe do some work on Bessie was even stronger.

Changing out of his office suit Jack put on his more casual clothes and headed for the hanger where the biplane was stored, knowing Ianto would come looking for him there once he had finished work.

By the time Ianto got there Jack was covered in oil and fiddling yet again with the engine, not noticing him enter until he was almost standing beside him.

“Hey.” Jack grinned, wiping his hands on a rag before reaching out with one, placing it behind Ianto's head and pulling him into a deep kiss.

“How was your first day?” Ianto asked when the kiss broke, wrapping his arms around his lover and not caring if he got oil on his clothes.

“Boring, oh god, so so bloody boring, I can't believe I have to go back tomorrow.” Jack moaned.

“Tomorrows another day, for this evening you have me and Bessie here to cheer you up.” Ianto grinned.

“I'd say Bessie's had enough of my time, I think now I need to spend some time with you.” Jack told him, pushing him backwards towards the pile of blankets.

“Now there's an offer I can't refuse.” Ianto replied as he tumbled down onto the blankets pulling Jack with him.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

1918

Jack's eighteenth birthday came and went without much fuss, grateful it was on a Sunday he enjoyed a wonderful roast dinner Gwen made for him at lunchtime before spending the afternoon with Andy and Bessie, both of them taking it in turns flying her as making plans like school boys and the evenings with Ianto.

As agreed Ianto and Rhys shared time alone at their tied cottage with their respective and when Ianto didn't have use of the cottage Andy let them use the hanger, no questions asked.

Andy had also been teaching both Jack and Ianto how to drive his prized motor car, both of them taking to it easily and convincing Ianto even more that one day he wanted to own one of his own.

Jack was eighteen years and six days old when his call up papers arrived, telling him to report for active duty on the coming Monday morning. Even though he had been expecting them he had tried to tell himself that the war would be over before then, he was shocked when they finally arrived.

Clutching the letter in his hands Jack raced to Torchwood Manor in search of Ianto, he knew he should really tell Gwen and her family first but he didn't care. Jack was panting hard when he ran into the stables, Ianto frowning at him with concern as he struggled to catch his breath.

“This.” Jack managed to pant, holding the letter out to Ianto.

Ianto took the letter and smoothed out the crumpled the single page and began to read, his face dropping more and more as he read the short letter.

“Don't go, we can vanish somewhere that they'll never find us.” Ianto suggested, scared for Jack's life.

“No, I have to do my duty Ianto.” Jack told him, finally getting his breath back. “And the war could be over before I have to do any active duty.”

“I ... but you could be killed, die, I can't lose you.” Ianto replied.

“I have to fight for my country Ianto, I have to no matter how scared I am.” Jack told him, reaching out and touching Ianto's arm only to have it shrugged off.

“Fine.” Ianto told him, stalking past him with a face like thunder before breaking into a run.

By the time Jack left the stable, barely seconds after meaning to catch him up Ianto was already out of sight, with a loud sigh Jack decided to go and tell Gwen and his uncle that he had been called up and leave Ianto to calm down and see sense.

Jack entered the manor through the kitchens, showing the letter first to Martha and Toshiko and getting hugs from both of them as they told him to keep himself safe and then found his uncle, Owen and his wife all in the living room.

“Jack?” Gwen asked questioning silently why he was there and not with with Ianto like she expected him to be.

“I've been called up.” Jack told them, handing the letter to his uncle John.

“Well, well, well.” John huffed. “This'll make a man out of you!”

“Yes sir.” Jack answered, not wanting to argue with him.

“Just what you need, eh Jack?” Owen smirked at him.

“When do you have to enlist?” Gwen asked, ignoring her brother.

“Two days time, Monday.” Jack told her, trying not to show how scared he was to them despite his bravado towards Ianto.

“Are you scared, I know I would be?” Gwen replied.

“No.” Jack replied, not wanting to really talk about it, thinking about it was hard enough and his thoughts were more on Ianto than joining the armed forces.

“Do you want to go home?” Gwen asked concerned, she could see his fright if no one else could.

“There's something else I have to do first.” Jack told her, bidding them all farewell and leaving the room before they could talk about it anymore.

Jack hadn't even got as far as the kitchen's when Gwen caught him up.

“Have you told Ianto?” Gwen asked.

“Yeah, he didn't take it too well.” Jack told her sadly. “He wanted us to run away somewhere.”

“And you told him no?”

Jack nodded. “I wish I could, but I need to do this, no matter how scared I am.”

“Where is he now?”

“I don't know, he got upset with me and ran off, I need to find find him.” Jack told her.

“It'll be okay, he won't let you leave without making it up.” Gwen tried to reassure him.

“I hope so.” Jack replied, walking away towards the kitchens, through them and outside.

Jack checked the stables first just in case Ianto had come back but they were empty apart from Myfanwy, heading back out Jack wondered if he should try the cottage Ianto shared with Rhys next or the biplane's hanger.

Letting out a growl of frustration Jack ran in the direction of the hanger, positive that's where he would find him but he wasn't there either, it was locked from the outside. Cursing loudly Jack about turned and ran back the other way, heading for the cottage.

When Ianto wasn't there either Jack felt like giving up and just going home, wherever Ianto was he obviously didn't want to be found. Walking back towards Torchwood Manor Jack spotted a figure in the distance staggering across the fields, realising it was Ianto he changed direction again and ran towards him.

“Ianto!” Jack yelled when he tripped and fell to the ground, pushing himself faster.

Ianto was sprawled on his back when Jack reached him, a bottle of beer clutched in his hand as he giggled drunkenly at nothing.

“Are you hurt?” Jack asked, dropping to his knees beside him.

“You.” Ianto replied, the giggling stopping abruptly as Ianto looked into Jack's eyes.

“Are you hurt?” Jack repeated.

“I'm fine, sod off.” Ianto told him.

“You're drunk.” Jack replied, stating the obvious.

“Completely pissed I think.” Ianto slurred, lifting the bottle to his mouth forgetting he was lying down and spilling most of the contents left in the bottle over his face and spluttering.

“Up.” Jack ordered, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into a sitting position.

“I feel sick.” Ianto told him, clutching a hand to his head as Jack relived him of the beer bottle.

“How many of these have you had?” Jack asked a little sharply.

“None of your fucking business, what do you care, you're leaving me to go and get killed.” Ianto shouted, his words slurring even more.

“I don't want to go.” Jack replied.

“You could have fooled me!” Ianto sneered.

“Wanting to go and having to go are two very different things Ianto, if it was my choice then I'd stay here with you, you know I would.” Jack replied, brushing his hand down Ianto's cheek. “I love you.”

“I don't want you to go, what if you get killed, what will I do?” Ianto asked, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Not going to happen, I'll be back, I promise you.” Jack told him, pulling Ianto into his arms and holding him tight.

“No one can promise that, no one.” Ianto murmured into Jack's shirt.

“I can, you'll see.” Jack told him softly.

“You better.” Ianto replied, lifting his head and looking into Jack's eyes.

“I will.” Jack whispered before kissing him tenderly.

“I think I drank too much.” Ianto said, pulling back from the kiss, practically pushing Jack away and vomiting violently.

“Yeah.” Jack agreed with a wry smile and handing him a handkerchief to wipe his mouth. “Come on, lets get you home.”

“Home?” Ianto asked, feeling confused and fuzzy headed.

“Your home, you need to sleep this off.” Jack told him, standing and pulling Ianto to his feet.

“Only if you stay with me.” Ianto insisted as Jack wrapped an around him and helped him to walk.

“It's not our night, Gwen might be there with Rhys.” Jack replied.

“Don't care, I need you with me.” Ianto told him.

“You know what, neither do I.” Jack grinned, if he only had one more night and day with Ianto until who knows when he was going to spend as much of it with him as possible.

By the time they made it to the cottage Ianto was on the verge of passing out, letting them in with Ianto's key Jack was happy to note that there was no sign of either Rhys or Gwen and helped Ianto straight up the stairs to his room.

Sitting Ianto on the edge of the bed Jack pulled his boots off for him before pulling the covers over his still clothed body before fetching a damp flannel from the bathroom and wiping Ianto's face, hoping it would make him feel better.

Jack returned the flannel to the bathroom and used the facilities before returning to Ianto's bedroom, Ianto had rolled onto his side and had passed out fast asleep. Without even thinking about it Jack slipped off his shoes and climbed into the bed behind his lover, spooning against him as he put an arm around him and held him tight.

The following morning when Jack awoke he found he was alone in the bed, worried that Ianto had got up in the night while still intoxicated and had hurt himself Jack went looking for him, discovering him in the kitchen with Rhys and Gwen, drinking tea and looking terrible.

“Sorry.” Ianto groaned, his head pounding.

“We'll leave you two to it.” Rhys said, Gwen following without comment as they left the room.

Jack sat down beside Ianto and took his hand in his. “It's okay, how are you feeling?”

“Like there's half a dozen coal miners in my head with pick axes.” Ianto told him.

Jack moved from his chair, standing behind Ianto he placed his fingertips on Ianto's scalp and began to massage it gently but firmly with them as Ianto let out a soft sigh.

“My mum used to do this when I had a headache.” Jack told Ianto, allowing himself to think of his parents properly for the first time since he had arrived in Wales. “Is it helping?”

“Mmmm.” Ianto murmured, his eyes closed as he let Jack's fingers work their magic on his head, feeling his hangover beginning to subside. “Much better.”

“I meant it you know, about wishing I didn't have to go.” Jack said, knowing they needed to clear the air properly over the subject.

“I know, I'm an idiot.” Ianto replied as Jack's fingers left his head again and he sat back down beside him.

“No, you're just scared for me, hell, I'm scared for myself but believe me, I have no intention of getting myself killed.” Jack replied.

“That's good to hear.” Ianto gave him a small smile.

“I'm going to sign up for the RAF, I've flown Bessie so many times now I'm sure they'll take me as a pilot.” Jack told him a little excitedly.

“They'd be idiots to turn you down.” Ianto replied. “Maybe it's safer up there, in the sky.”

“I'm counting on it.” Jack told him. “So, how do you think we should spend our last day together for now?”

“I can think of a few ways.” Ianto grinned, then winced as the slight pain still in his head twinged.

“I can help with that in an even better way.” Jack grinned, taking Ianto's hand, dragging him from his seat and leading him upstairs.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Ianto stood with his eyes closed against the niggling pain in his head as Jack slowly undressed him, kissing him softly on the neck with little butterfly kisses as he undid his shirt, then pulling it off his body and dropping it onto the floor.

Jack ran his fingertips through the soft thatch of hair on Ianto's chest, loving the feel of the soft curls against his skin as they travelled over them before brushing the pad of his thumb over of of Ianto's nipples, a small shudder of pleasure making Ianto moan under his touch as he peaked into a hard nub.

Raising his arm and placing his hand at the nape of Ianto's neck Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips before kissing his chin and then trailing kisses along his jaw line until he reached his earlobe and sucking on it softly as his other hand moved across to the other nipple and pinched it causing Ianto to let out a loud gasp.

“Feeling any better yet?” Jack asked, releasing the earlobe.

“A little.” Ianto murmured, not wanting Jack to stop.

“Good.” Jack replied, latching onto Ianto's neck where it met his shoulder, sucking the tender skin into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth while Ianto moaned softly, tangling his fingers in Jack's hair.

“Do you have any idea what that does to me?” Ianto said as Jack added a second love bite to his neck.

“Oh yeah.” Jack replied then kissed the blossoming bruises, his hand reaching down and cupping Ianto's crotch and Ianto's very evident erection.

“Don't tease.” Ianto was almost pleading as Ianto rubbed his straining cock through the fabric of his jodhpurs.

“What do you want?” Jack asked, his hands sliding up to the top of Ianto's jodhpurs and grasping the fabric in his fist, tugging them down slightly on one side and then the other.

“You're mouth, sucking me deep into your throat, making me come hard.” Ianto relied, his accent thickening as he thought about it, lust for his lover in his eyes.

“Lay down.” Jack instructed, pulling his own shirt off over his head as he watched Ianto move to the bed and recline on it.

Jack reached down and pulled Ianto's jodhpurs down his legs and off over his still bare feet, the head of Ianto's cock glistening with pre come as it bobbed free from it's confines.

Removing his own trousers first as Ianto spread his legs wide Jack knelt down on the bed between them, stroking his hands up the inside of Ianto's thighs and then dipping his head down to kiss the soft skin of them, first one and then the other.

Small sounds of pleasure escaped Ianto's mouth as he licked a trail up from the back of Ianto's knee to where his leg met his body, teasing the area with the tip of his tongue before moving upwards, laving over Ianto's balls and then finally drawing his tongue up the full length of Ianto's cock from root to tip before delving into the leaking slit and making Ianto thrust his hips upwards with a loud groan.

Jack lapped up the leaking fluid, knowing he would never tire of the taste of his lovers essence, wanting more as his hand wrapped around the shaft holding it firmly as his mouth slid down over the head of Ianto's cock.

Ianto clutched the bedding beneath him tightly in his fists, scrunching the fabric as Jacks sucked hard on just the head of his cock, his hips canting upwards as he tried to push more of himself into the moist, warm cavity of Jack's mouth but Jack was holding him down with an arm across his belly.

“Jack, please.” Ianto panted, hand on the back of Jack's head pressing down hard.

Jack opened his eyes and looked up into Ianto's as he slowly took his full length onto his mouth, relaxing his throat he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, removing his arms from Ianto's belly and letting him fuck his mouth.

“Yes, oh god yes!” Ianto exclaimed, thrusting his hips upwards, feeling the tip on Jack's finger at the entrance to his arse, teasing the tight muscle Ianto just let himself go with the feeling building inside him

Yelling Jack's name Ianto came, his cock pulsating as his come shot warm and fast down his lovers throat, Jack sucking until he'd milked every drop of semen from him and then let the softening cock slide slowly from his mouth, kissing the head before moving forwards and covering Ianto's body with his own as he found kissed Ianto deeply, his tongue sliding into Ianto's panting mouth and snogging him desperately.

“Hows the headache now?” Jack grinned when he pulled back, in need of air.

“What headache?” Ianto asked a little deliriously, his eyes still closed.

Jack chuckled, canting his hips slowly, his own cock hard and aching against Ianto's hip.

“I told you I knew what would help.” Jack told him.

“You didn't come, you need to come.” Ianto replied, his eyelids fluttering open slightly and regarding Jack through them. “Fuck me, bury your cock inside my arse as fuck me hard.”

“How could I ever refuse an offer like that.” Jack replied, fingers stroking along the crack of Ianto's arse, ghosting over his hole as Ianto clasped his thighs with his hands and pulled them back towards his body, exposing himself completely to Jack.

Jack put three fingers into his mouth and sucked on them but Ianto stopped him, letting go of one thigh he reached over to the small table beside his bed and grabbed something, passing it to Jack.

“Vaseline?” Jack asked.

“I heard it could be used, you know, for ...” Feeling strangely shy about what they were about to do and suggesting they should use something other than saliva. “I got it from the chemist.”

Jack flipped off the lid and dipped his fingers into the contents of the small glass pot, rubbing them together as he put the lid back on one handed and placed it beside himself on the bed.

“Feels ... greasy.” Jack commented.

“We should try it.” Ianto encouraged him.

Jack reached back towards Ianto's arse, pressing one finger to the tight hole and slowly pushing inside as he felt the muscle relax around it, moving it back and forwards, fucking Ianto with the digit before easily sliding in a second digit.

Jack grinned as he watched Ianto's cock beginning to harden again before his eyes, adding a third finger causing Ianto to moan and pant loudly, closing his eyes again as his pleasure crossed his face. Prizing the lid off the pot again a little awkwardly with one hand Jack spread more of the Vaseline on his fingers, ignoring the lid as he coated his cock with it.

Ianto whimpered at the loss of Jack's fingers as he slid them from his body, feeling empty until he felt the blunt head of Jack's cock pressing into him, sliding in slowly as Jack let out a long, low moan as his cock was engulfed by the tight warmth of Ianto's arse until he was fully seated, his balls against Ianto's arse.

Jack started to move, small thrusts as his cock barely moved deep inside the younger man, Ianto wrapping his legs high around Jack's back and pulling him down flush to his body as he raised his head and kissed him hard, Hands grasping his own ankled to keep them high as Jack began to move a little faster, his strokes becoming harder and deeper as their kiss became sloppy and uncoordinated.

As Jack's body pressed to his Ianto could feel his own orgasm building again, releasing his hands from his ankles Ianto moved his feet lower down Jack's back, pressing his heels into Jack's arse, attempting to push him in even deeper.

His thrusts become erratic, Jack pounded into Ianto's body, letting out a low throaty groan as his let himself topple over the edge, his come shooting deep inside Ianto's arse as Ianto squeezed the muscles of his arse tight around his cock.

“Don't stop.” Ianto begged, his second orgasm so enticing close, thrusting his hips as his cock moved between the tight confines of their bodies but it wasn't quite enough.

Rolling them so Jack ended up beneath him Ianto managed to raise his body just enough to wrap his hand around his cock cock with out losing the one buried inside him and began to wank himself off hard as fast, clenching the muscles of his arse around Jack's cock as his come shot over his hand and their bodies, milking himself dry and falling down on top of his lovers chest panting hard.

Neither of them moved for a long while, not even really noticing when Jack's cock slid from his arse, just holding each other content with being in each other arms until their heartbeats and breathing returned to normal, Ianto moved from Jack's body and lying down beside him, curling around his body.

“I'm going to miss you so much.” Ianto whispered so softly Jack barely heard him.

Jack rolled over onto his side to face him. “I'll be back before you know it, I promise, this war has to end sometime.”

“It could go on for years.” Ianto replied.

“Or it could end next month.” Jack told him, trying to hide his own fears.

“It's so dangerous, every day I'm going to be wondering if you're going to come back to me in one piece, or alive ...” Ianto replied.

“I can't think about that, I have to think positively, that I will came home fit and well.” Jack told him, finally letting his own fear through in his tone of voice. “You have to try and think like that too.”

Ianto nodded slowly. “I'll try, but.” Ianto stopped and shrugged.

“For me, I need to know you have faith in me or I might fall apart and that could prove fatal.” Jack told him.

“Okay.” Ianto replied, trying to be positive, for Jack at least.

“I don't want to spend out last day together talking about this.” Jack told him. “We need to spend the day just being together.”

“We can stay here all day, I don't think Gwen and Rhys will interrupt us.” Ianto suggested.

“I think I want to go and have a last flight with Bessie, have a picnic and then come back here again to snatch a last few hours alone with you before I have to go back to Gwen and prepare for tomorrow.” Jack replied.

“We can do whatever you want.” Ianto replied. “Lets go and clean up a little, then we can walk to the hanger.”

“Okay.” Jack replied, wanting to do what he'd suggested but reluctant to leave Ianto's arms and the soft bed.

“We can go later?” Ianto told him when Jack made no attempt to move.

“If we don't go now I don't think we'll ever get there, bathroom.” Jack told him, pulling away from Ianto's embrace and climbing out the bed.

Ianto followed suit, taking Jack's hand they headed for the small bathroom together. Using a flannel, soap and the cold water from the tap and they had no inclination to waste time heating any they took it in turns to clean each other up.

When they were finally dressed, their actions disrupted by them stopping to kiss, some short but many long and languorous they headed out and walked slowly towards the hanger knowing the day would be over far too soon and wanting to enjoy every minute, second of it.

They were more than happy to find the place empty except for Bessie, Andy nowhere to be seen as Ianto helped Jack get the biplane ready for flight. As Jack soared into the sky Ianto lay down on the grass of the makeshift airfield and watched him with a smile on his face as he imagined the look of happiness of Jack's as he flew high in the air.

It was over an hour before Jack came into land, setting the biplane down easily in a perfect landing and then leaping from the cockpit with a huge grin on his face.

“No feeling like it, you have to try it.” Jack told him, not for the first time and Ianto was sure it wouldn't be the last.

“Maybe one day Jack.” Ianto grinned back.

“Help me get her back in the hanger and we'll go and blag some food for lunch from Martha and Toshiko for that picnic we talked about.” Jack replied.

“I am feeling rather hungry, it's been a busy morning.” Ianto chucked.

“It's going to be a busy afternoon too.” Jack laughed, taking Ianto's hand and leading him towards Bessie.

After walking back to Torchwood Manor once Bessie was safely back in the hanger Jack told Ianto to hide in the stable while he got them some food, wondering briefly if Ianto would get into trouble for missing the days work but hoping his uncle didn't find out.

Jack entered the kitchen and found Martha, the delicious waft of freshly baked fruit cake assailing his senses as she pulled the cake from the oven and set it on the table.

“That smells good.” Jack told her, moving to her side as she turned it out onto the cooling rack.

“It'll taste good too sir.” Martha told him. “I heard sir, about you being called up, I'm sorry sir.”

“It's okay Martha, not much I can do about it.” Jack told her.

“We'll miss you sir.” Martha replied, cutting two large slices of the cake. “I guess you're here after food?”

“For a picnic, yes.” Jack grinned.

“Bread and cheese, apples, cake and beer?” Martha asked.

“Perfect Martha, thank you.” Jack told her.

“Ianto's going to miss you like crazy, Rhys told me he's always talking about you to him, knowing he won't tell your uncle.” Martha told Jack as she gathered the rest of the food together for the picnic.

“I'll miss him.” Jack told her, sadness in his eyes.

Martha handed the the two cloth bags containing to food and drink as she replied.

“Come back sir, for Ianto's sake if nothing else.”

“Believe me, I'll be doing everything in my power to make sure of it.” Jack told her.

Martha nodded. “Now go, stop wasting time talking to me and spend it with Ianto.”

“Thanks Martha.” Jack smiled, running out of the kitchen clutching the bags and into the stables to get Ianto.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Hearing a raised voice Jack stopped short, peering carefully around the stable door he could see his uncle, red faced and angry as he shouted at Ianto.

“Being late is not acceptable.” John shouted at him.

“I was ill sir, I'm feeling a little better now.” Ianto replied.

“No excuse, I'm docking your pay for the whole day.” John replied.

“But I'm here now, I only missed half a day.” Ianto pleaded.

“Then you'll never do it again, will you.” John sneered, Ianto cringing as he raised the riding crop he had in his hand.

“Don't please don't.” Ianto begged.

Jack wanted so badly to intervene but he couldn't risk his uncle knowing Ianto was some way involved with him, even if it was just friendship, his uncle was of the mind that servants didn't fraternize with their peers and he would lose his job.

“Take it like a man.” John roared, pushing Ianto down so he was lying over a small pile of bales of hay, yanked his jodhpurs down exposing his bare arse as struck him over and over as Ianto yelled loudly, tears rolling down his face in pain and humiliation until he finally stopped.

“Now, do your job.” John told him, storming off, Jack only just managing to get out of sight as he emerged from the stables.

Jack entered the stables again to find Ianto easing up his jodhpurs, wincing as he pulled them over his tender arse. Jack dropped the cloth bags on the floor and rushed to his side, pulling the jodhpurs down slightly, horrified at the blood droplets covering his buttocks where his uncle had hit him so violently.

“This is all my fault.” Jack said as he pulled Ianto into his arms. “I should have made you come to work, I just didn't think ...”

“I knew what the punishment would be if I was caught, it's not your fault.” Ianto told him, burying his head in Jack's shoulder.

“I'm so angry I want to march in there and give him a taste of his own medicine.” Jack fumed as Ianto began to cry again, his tears soaking his shirt.

“No, leave it.” Ianto gulped. “It'll just make it worse.”

“Bastard, fucking bastard.” Jack yelled as he felt Ianto shudder with pain in his arms.

“I'm sorry, I've ruined the day.” Ianto muttered into Jack's shoulder.

“No, he did!” Jack snapped.

“I'll have to stay here now, I daren't leave.” Ianto replied.

“Well, we're still going to have to have our picnic.” Jack told him. “But first I need to get something.”

“What?” Ianto asked, raising his head and looking at Jack, eyes red rimmed.

“Something for the pain, I won't be long.” Jack told Ianto, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before loosening Ianto's embrace on him and running back to the manor's kitchen to find Martha.

“Jack, what's wrong?” Martha asked, seeing the combination of anger and upset on his face.

“He beat him, he fucking beat him with that riding crop.” Jack told her, brushing back a tear that escaped down his face.

“What do you need?” Martha asked gently.

“He's bleeding and starting to bruise.” Jack replied.

“Wait here.” Martha said, vanishing into the pantry and returning a few minutes later with a small pot and handed it to him explaining. “It's Arnica cream, it'll help with the bruising, I'll give you some hot water to clean the area first.”

“Where did you get this?” Jack asked, studying the small pots contents.

“I made it.” Martha shrugged, reaching for a bowl and pouring hot water into it before adding a little cold. “My mother, she taught me how to make herbal remedies.”

Jack took the bowl along with the soft cloth she offered him, thanking her and heading back to Ianto quickly.

Laying one of the horse blankets on the ground in the stables Jack made Ianto lie down on his stomach, pulling his jodhpurs down carefully to his thighs. Ianto didn't say a word as Jack used the cloth and water to carefully clean his buttocks, burying his head in his arms as he let Jack do it.

Jack pressed a kiss to the back of Ianto's neck as the warm air dried the area and then rubbed the cream carefully into the bruises, hearing a soft sigh escape Ianto's mouth Jack knew it must feel good at least on his skin.

When he'd finished Jack put the bowl, cloth and cream to one side and then helped Ianto pull his jodhpurs up again.

“Feel any better?” Jack asked concerned as Ianto knelt on his knees instead of sitting properly.

“It still stings, but a little better, what was that?” Ianto replied, taking the bread and cheese Jack offered him.

Jack explained about the cream Martha had given him as Ianto ate hungrily, passing him a bottle of beer to wash it down.

“Martha has the answer to everything.” Ianto replied, finishing his bread and cheese and reaching for an apple.

“She shouldn't be a servant, she could be anything she wanted, even a doctor.” Jack replied.

“That's never going to happen, despite how clever she is, a woman doctor is unheard of, especially one of her colour.” Ianto told him.

“I guess, but one day perhaps things will change.” Jack replied.

“I hope so, I really do.” Ianto said, biting into a chunk of still warm fruit cake. “Wow! Then again, if we lost Martha we'd miss her cooking.”

“We would.” Jack chuckled, seeing Ianto smile at last. “How are you feeling?”

“Tender.” Ianto grimaced as he tried to sit down and moved back onto his knees again abruptly.

Jack gathered up few remnants of their late lunch and put them in one of the cloth bags before rejoining Ianto on the blanket, kneeing in front of him and kissing him softly.

“In a few hours you'll be free again.” Jack said, stroking his fingers down Ianto's cheek. “Then we can go back to the cottage, we can't let him ruin our last few hours together.”

“I just need to muck Myfanwy's stable out, brush her down and feed her then she's okay to leave.” Ianto told him.

“Well, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here to help you.” Jack said, getting to his feet and pulling Ianto up.

“What if your uncle comes back, he'll think it a little odd that you're helping the stable boy.” Ianto argued.

“I'll tell him that I asked you to help me to learn to ride, as a surprise to Gwen.” Jack replied calmly.

“But you leave tomorrow, he won't believe it.” Ianto replied.

“As far as he's concerned you've been trying to teach me for two weeks and I'm really bad at it.” Jack laughed.

“Well, that I can believe!” Ianto exclaimed.

“Hey!” Jack pouted, earning himself a small kiss from Ianto.

“Lets get on with this then, the sooner we get everything done and dusted the sooner we can be alone again.” Ianto said, handing Jack a pitchfork.

“Sure.” Jack said, eyeing the pitchfork in his hand like he'd never seen one before, copying Ianto as he set to work.

Some three hours or so later finally finished, leaving Myfanwy happily eating they left the stables and began to walk back to the cottage.

When they entered the cottage the smells of cooking invaded their senses, feeling a little confused that someone else was there they headed for the kitchen where the oven was on and there was a note on the kitchen table from Gwen.

Jack read it out to Ianto.

“I heard what my father did, I hope Ianto isn't too badly hurt? I made you both a lamb hotpot, it's in the oven and if I timed it right it should just about be ready to eat. I'm sorry my father ruined your last day, have a pleasant evening, Gwen.”

“She'd make Rhys a wonderful wife, why do things have to be like this?” Ianto said sadly, opening the oven and peering in, taking in a deep breath of the delicious aroma.

“Things will change Ianto, I'm certain of it. Maybe not in our lifetime, but ...” Jack trailed off.

“All I want is to be able to tell the world that I love you and you love me, that's all.” Ianto replied.

“Oh yeah.” Jack grinned as Ianto took the hotpot from the oven and set it on the table.

One their dinner was out of Ianto's hands Jack grasped him around the waist and lifted him off his feet, twirling them around as he kissed him until they both felt a little giddy.

“You're mad.” Ianto chuckled as Jack set him back on his feet, both of them holding each other until the room stopped spinning.

“So I'm told, lets eat and then we'll see what comes up.” Jack smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I think I can safely say I know of two things that might.” Ianto replied, pressing his crotch to Jack's and canting his hips slightly.

“I'm not sure I'm hungry anymore, at least not for food.” Jack replied, nuzzling Ianto's neck.

“The food will spoil, we can't let it go to waste.” Ianto said, pulling back. “Food then fun.”

“Okay.” Jack sighed, pouting again and making Ianto laugh.

Pulling out two bowls from one of the kitchen cupboards, placing them on the table and dishing the piping hot food into them and handing one to Jack before tentatively sitting down on a chair with a small 'ow'.

“You're still in pain?” Jack asked, frowning.

“Only a little, it's practically gone.” Ianto told him, spooning a mouthful of the hotpot into his mouth. “This is delicious!”

“Gwen discovered she had a knack for cooking while we were away, gave her something to focus on other than trying to get me into bed.” Jack grinned.

“Brazen hussy!” Ianto grinned. “And what did you do?”

“Gwen taught me to swim, walked and ... wanked off in a cave.” Jack replied, laughing as Ianto spluttered into his food. “Come on, look into my eyes and tell me you did do it at least once while I was away?”

“I'd be lying if I did.” Ianto admitted as he scrapped his bowl clean.

“I knew it!” Jack replied, taking their empty bowls to the sink and turning on the tap.

Ianto moved to stand behind Jack, wrapping his arms around him from behind and kissing him on the neck before resting his chin on Jack's shoulder.

“Leave the dishes.” Ianto whispered in his ear. “I need you.”

Jack shook the excess water from his hands and turned in Ianto's arms, wrapping them around his neck loosely and kissing him tenderly.

“Really, how much?” Jack asked.

“Too much.” Ianto told him, pressing closer to Jack and pushing him up against the sink as their mouths met again.

The kiss started off slowly, small soft kisses until Ianto's tongue snaked into Jack's mouth, tasting every inch of his mouth slowly and deliberately, tangling his tongue with Jack's as it became more and more heated until they were snogging hard.

Hands roamed every inch of each others bodies as they kissed, tugging at clothes, undoing and buttoning them until they were naked in the middle of the kitchen and neither of them caring.

“Want you.” Ianto breathed into Jack's ear.

“We should go up to bed.” Jack replied, but not caring where they fucked.

“Too far.” Ianto complained, their cocks rubbing together between their bodies.

“Turn around.” Jack told Ianto, loosening his hold on him.

Ianto kissed Jack fiercely before doing what he told him, hands clutching the edge of the sink as he parted his legs wide. Jack spread the cheeks of Ianto's arse with his hands, rubbing his thumbs up and down the crack of his arse, back and forth over his hole as Ianto moaned softly in pleasure.

“Please.” Ianto begged, pushing his arse backwards towards Jack.

Jack reached over to the soap on the edge of the sink, lathering it up a little in his hands before placing it back where it came from. Using one hand Jack stroked a finger over Ianto's hole before sliding it inside, the muscle relaxing as he pushed forwards and stroking his own cock with the other hand as he prepared Ianto's arse.

“Now Jack, now.” Ianto pleaded as he felt a second finger slid inside him.

“You're not ready.” Jack replied, not wanting to hurt him on the inside, his arse still red, bruised and tender from earlier.

“I want to be tight, I want to feel you fitting tightly inside me, I want this to remind me of you for the next week.” Ianto told him.

Jack slid his fingers from Ianto's body, pressing the blunt head of his cock to Ianto's tight opening and pushed slowly into the the barely prepared hole as Ianto let out a small hiss causing him to stop.

“Don't ... don't stop.” Ianto breathed.

Jack pushed in further, winding one arm around Ianto and grasping his cock, stroking it firmly as he began to move slowly and deeply as they both concentrated on the experience.

Only the rasp of their rapid panting and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room as Jack pounded faster and faster in to Ianto, Ianto pushing Jack's hand off his cock and taking wanking it roughly as Jack placed both hands on Ianto's hips and thrust into him using them as leverage.

“Coming!” Ianto rasped as his come spurted onto the floor beneath them, one hand clenching hard on the edge of the sink as he continued to stroke his cock through the aftershocks.

With Ianto's already tight arse clenched even more around his cock, Jack came seconds later, fingers pressing into the flesh of Ianto's hips hard enough to bruise as he yelled Ianto's name pumping his essence into his lovers body.

Jack lay his chest against Ianto's back, wrapping his arms around him as he panted into his ear and whispered breathlessly that he loved him. Ianto was about to reply in kind when the sound of the kitchen door being opened startled them, both moving into an upright position as one as they heard a gasp.

“Gwen, I ...” Babbled Ianto and Jack buried his head in Ianto's shoulder.

“Sorry, I'm so sorry.” Gwen muttered as she backed out the door again, cheeks flushing red at the intimate moment she had just disturbed and closed the door behind her as she ran back out the cottage to Rhys, she had only been to check if the hotpot had been eaten, she'd never expected to find them in such a position in the kitchen.

“Oh shit.” Jack muttered into Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto chuckled softly.

“It's not funny.” Jack retorted, lifting his head as Ianto turned to face him.

“It kinds is.” Ianto grinned. “Your wife just caught you shagging another man, even if she did know it was going on we can assume it was more than a little bit of a shock for her to witness it.”

“At least she didn't try and join in.” Jack replied, laughing as he saw the funny side.

“Jack!” Ianto exclaimed. “She wouldn't, would she?”

“That wife of mine was no shy retiring virgin, I think she would given half the chance.” Jack replied.

“Never going to happen.” Ianto stated.

“Never.” Jack agreed. “Now, I think we should retire to your room for the next few hours, don't you?”

“If you promise never to mention a threesome with Gwen ever again!” Ianto replied.

“Oh I promise.” Jack laughed, leading Ianto out the kitchen and up the stairs.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

When Jack left the cottage it was with a heavy heart, he wanted so much to stay in Ianto's arms but he knew he needed to go back to the house he shared with Gwen to prepare the leave the following morning.

He returned to find Gwen had packed the few essentials she thought he might need and they spent the evening not talking about what she had walked in on earlier in the evening, both of them avoiding the subject but about anything else.

“You know, you might not have to enter as a private.” Gwen said over a cup of tea.

“What do you mean?” Jack frowned.

“You're a gentleman of breeding, you could be taken into the forces as an officer.” Gwen told him.

“I just want to be able to fly planes, I don't want to be stuck behind a desk.” Jack replied.

“Flying planes?” Gwen asked.

“I've learnt to fly, a guy called Andy far over the other side of Uncle John's land taught me in exchange for my help getting her into the air.” Jack's eyes lit up as he spoke of his passion.

“Her?” Gwen asked.

“Bessie, she's a biplane and soars through the air like a bird.” Jack's grin was growing wider and wider as he spoke.

“I've seen it I think, that was you?” Gwen asked.

“Yeah, probably.” Jack replied elated.

“How exciting, you're not scared, being up there?” Gwen pushed.

“Not in the slightest, it's the best feeling in the world!” Jack exclaimed.

“Better than sex?” Gwen asked, then realised she'd touched on the one subject they had been avoiding all evening.

“Okay, second best feeling in the world.” Jack laughed, watching Gwen face colour up and knowing his was a little too.

“Have you ... have you ever ... I mean ... slept with a woman?” Gwen stuttered.

“No, although it wasn't something I ever dismissed.” Jack replied.

“Want to change that?” Gwen asked, a twinkle in her eye.

“No, thank you.” Jack said politely.

“Can't blame a girl for trying.” Gwen chuckled. “I was kidding.”

“Oh right, anyway, you have Rhys for ... well, that.” Jack said.

“And I wouldn't change him for the world.” Gwen smiled.

“I should go to bed.” Jack told her. “My train leaves early in the morning.”

“I know, I'm coming to the station with you to see you off, like the dutiful wife should.” Gwen replied.

“You don't have to.” Jack told her.

“Yes, I do, we've not been married six months yet and it would look bad if I didn't.” Gwen told him.

“Is Ianto taking us to the train station?” Jack asked. “He didn't mention it.”

“No, my father has arranged for Rhys to take us in the carriage, but he has a plan.” Gwen grinned.

“A plan?” Jack asked.

“You shall find out in the morning, now go and use the bathroom before you go to bed, I'll be up shortly.” Gwen instructed, cocking her eyebrow. “I'm sure, in fact I know you've had an active day.”

“Yeah, a bath would be good, the tied cottage doesn't have running hot water.” Jack agreed.

“I know!” Gwen laughed.

“Goodnight Gwen.” Jack said as he got up to leave the room.

“Sleep well Jack.” Gwen replied, knowing he probably wouldn't considering what the morning would bring.

When Gwen reached the bedtime soon after Jack had used the bathroom she found him lying in bed staring up at the ceiling in the moonlight, looking nowhere near sleep.

“Jack, are you okay?” Gwen whispered.

“I'm scared Gwen, I've spent the last two days denying it to Ianto and myself but I'm so scared of being shot, killed.” Jack admitted.

“Move over.” Gwen told him, lifting the covers.

“Gwen, I'm not going to ...” Jack started.

“I know Jack, that's not why I'm getting into this bed with you, move over.” Gwen told him.

Thankful he was wearing a nightshirt Jack moved to the edge of the narrow bed as Gwen climbed in beside him in her night dress. She lay on her side, propped up on her elbow and spoke softly to him.

“Of course you're scared, who wouldn't be a the prospect of going to war, it's a perfectly natural reaction.”

“You think?” Jack asked. “I feel like a coward.”

“Yes, every single person that's been called up would have felt the same way, even those that denied it to everyone they knew, admitting how scared you are does not make you a coward. If you were one then you'd run away, ignore the call up papers.” Gwen told him.

“I'm going to miss Ianto so much, already I feel like my heart is being wrenched from my chest at the thought of just leaving him.” Jack replied.

“And I'd feel the same way if it was Rhys, he's only here still because he failed the medical.” Gwen told him.

“Maybe I will to.” Jack said with a glimmer of hope.

“You never know, now you need to get some sleep, you can't turn up tomorrow half asleep, can you?” Gwen said.

“I guess not.” Jack replied as Gwen went to get out the bed. “Stay? Just hold me for a while till I sleep?”

“Are you sure?” Gwen asked.

Jack nodded. “I don't want to sleep alone.”

“Okay.” Gwen agreed, snuggling down into the bed and putting her arm across Jack's chest, holding him as he closed his eyes.

Gwen watched him in the moonlight, knowing he wasn't actually asleep for a long while until his breathing changed. She moved to leave the bed but Jack grasped her arm, holding it to him tight so she resigned her self to sleeping in the small bed for the night, knowing it wasn't her he was dreaming that he was holding.

Jack woke the next morning wondering why he was in his bed at the house he shared with Gwen and someone was in bed with him, glancing down he saw the long dark hair that belonged to Gwen and panicked for a moment before remembering the night before and asking her to stay with him.

Leaning down a little Jack kissed the top of Gwen's head as she began to stir, looking up at him sleepily, seemingly as confused as he was and then like he has remembering why she was in bed with him.

“Morning.” Jack smiled at her.

“Are you okay?” Gwen asked, thinking on their conversation the night before.

“Yeah, I think I am.” Jack replied. “It's something I have to do so there's no point pondering on what may or may not happen.”

“Now that's the way to look at it.” Gwen replied, slipping out the bed. “I'll go and make you some breakfast, you shouldn't leave on an empty stomach.”

“Thank you.” Jack replied, knowing Gwen didn't have to do anything for him, considering their circumstances.

Jack washed and dressed and then carried his small bag of belongings downstairs, leaving it by the front door and then going to the kitchen where the table was laid for breakfast. Gwen served him boiled eggs, piles of toast and marmalade and kept filling his cup with more tea as they talked about mundane things such as the weather to pass the time till he had to leave.

“That'll be Rhys.” Gwen said as there was a knock at the door. “Time to go.”

Putting the dirty dishes in the sink to wash upon her return Gwen and Jack headed to the front door, Jack picked up his bag as she opened it and followed both Gwen and Rhys out to the carriage. When they got inside Jack couldn't control the huge grin on his face as he found Ianto inside, sitting beside him, opposite Gwen and grasping his hand as Gwen smiled at them happily.

When they pulled up at the train station Gwen got out first, telling Jack to take a few minutes and went to talk to Rhys. The second she'd left the carriage Jack and Ianto were in each others arms kissing desperately, not parting until they were gasping for breath.

“Don't forget me.” Ianto said sadly as Jack left the carriage.

“Never, I will be back.” Jack told him, repeating. “I will be back.”

Ianto nodded. “I believe you, now go before I drag you back in here and never let you go.”

“Goodbye.” Jack said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ianto said, gulping back the tears that threatened to spill down his face.

Jack closed the door of the carriage and moved over to where Gwen and Rhys were stood, pulling Gwen into a hug and letting his own tears that he had been fighting finally fall knowing anyone watching would believe they were because he was leaving his wife.

In the carriage Ianto let his tears fall, sobbing into his arms as he imagined the worst, that Jack would be killed in action and he would never see him again. When Gwen climbed back into the carriage he was a little surprised when she sat beside him and pulled him into her arms, Ianto's tears mingling with the ones that had already soaked the shoulder of her dress.

Jack sat on the train with red rimmed eyes staring out the window and not actually seeing any of the scenery passing by, his thoughts on Ianto as he headed towards the unknown, not knowing for them point on what his fate would be.

It was three weeks before Gwen heard anything from her husband and even then she knew the letter, although addressed to her was really for Ianto. It seemed she had been right, Jack hadn't had to enter the RAF as a private and was doing his training to be an officer.

He wasn't allowed to tell her anymore than that, a matter of security and just said that it was hard work but he passed the flying test easily and that he missed and loved everyone.

Gwen took the letter to the stables for Ianto to read, smiling as Ianto's face lit up as he read the letter, happy in the knowledge that for now Jack was still alive and safe. Taking the letter back Gwen reached out impulsively and hugged Ianto tightly for a minute before going to find Rhys, feeling sad for her husband and his lover.

Ianto spent the rest of the day with a smile on his face, relieved to know that Jack had got in contact and wondering what his title would be when he returned. After finishing at the stables Ianto went straight back to the cottage and allowed himself to remember their last day together for the first time since Jack had left.

The next letter was even shorter and arrived weeks after the first one, all it said was 'I love you, Jack'. This time when Gwen took it to Ianto she let him keep it, it certainly wasn't meant for her, it belonged to Ianto.

There was rumours of the war ending soon when Gwen got the telegram that shook her too the core, a telegram telling her that her husband's plane was shot down, that he was missing missing in action and presumed dead. She clutched it in her hands for what seemed like hours just wanting to burn it and pretend she had never received it but she knew she had to tell Ianto, even though it was going to break his heart.

The look on Gwen's face as she walked into the stable said it all, even before she handed him the telegram he knew what was coming. Ianto read and reread the short telegram over and over as if the words would change miraculously in front of his eyes somehow before it sank in and he dropped to the floor in floods of tears.

“He's not dead, he can't be, he promised me he was coming back.” Ianto sobbed.

Kneeling down beside him Gwen pulled him towards her, holding him tight as he cried, not knowing what to sat to him as she stroked his hair soothingly until his sobs began to subside a little.

“You should go home Ianto, you've had a shock.” Gwen said gently.

“I can't, your father.” Ianto replied.

“I can deal with my father, I'll tell him you're sick, I'll get Rhys to take you to the cottage.” Gwen replied.

“I'm okay to go by myself.” Ianto insisted.

“No, you're really not.” She told him. “Stay here.”

Gwen jumped to her feet and ran into the garden where she knew Rhys would be raking leaves, she showed him the telegram and explained quickly about Ianto, half dragging him back to the stables with her as she asked him to make sure Ianto went to bed to rest on the way and then making Ianto go with him when they got there, with a little difficulty but he agreed eventually.

Making a split decision Gwen decided not to tell her father about the telegram, if he though Jack was dead he would do everything in his power to get his hands on Jack's inheritance without waiting for it to be confirmed and if it turned out Jack was alive there was no way he'd get his money back off his uncle.

When Gwen went to bed that night she found herself staring staring at the other, empty bed in the room wondering where Jack was, was he really dead or just missing, cold and lonely and maybe hurt somewhere waiting for someone to find him or worse, a prisoner of war?

Unable to sleep Gwen turned lit the candle beside her bed and picked up the book she was reading, it took such a long while before she actually started to be able to concentrate on what she was reading and not Jack that she actually dozed off with the book in her hand a couple of hours later.

Rhys made Ianto go straight to his bedroom, he had never seen the young man so distraught. Convincing him to get into bed Rhys told him he would be back and left the room, returning soon after carrying a bottle of cheap whiskey and poured a large glass for Ianto and holding it out to him.

Ianto took the glass and downed it in a few gulps, coughing and spluttering a little as the liquid burnt it's way down his throat and then handed the glass back to Rhys who was standing watching him, fresh tears falling down Ianto's face as he grabbed a pillow and hugged it to himself.

“He isn't dead, is he? Tell me he isn't?” Ianto asked Rhys.

“I ... ah .... I don't know mate, all we can do is hope he's just missing in action and they are wrong.” Rhys told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I don't think I can bear to live without him, I've never felt like this about anyone else before.” Ianto admitted sadly.

“You're not even seventeen yet, you have your whole life ahead of you, whatever happens.” Rhys replied.

“But I don't want it, not if I have to spend it without Jack.” Ianto told him.

“Promise me you won't do anything stupid?” Rhys replied, feeling more than a little worried about Ianto's state of mind. “Jack might be found alive and well tomorrow.”

“How long do I wait, a day, a week, a month or a year?” Ianto retorted, raising his voice a little.

“I don't know Ianto, I just know if it was someone I loved I would never give up hoping that they would come back.” Rhys replied fiercely.

“You mean Gwen, don't you?” Ianto asked.

“Yes, I love her and I would wait until the ends of the earth for her to return to me if I had to.” Rhys replied.

“You're right, I know you are but I can't help thinking ...” Ianto trailed off.

“I am right, now get some rest and I'll see you in the morning.” Rhys ordered, getting to his feet and leaving the room, closing the door behind him as Ianto buried his head in the pillow he was holding and began to sob again.

Rhys sat in the kitchen slowly drinking a glass of the whiskey, he could hear Ianto's sobs echoing through the small cottage and wished there was something he could do for the lad. Here he was, not even legally an adult and he was mourning for a lost love, wars he decided were the worse thing imaginable for everyone.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

“No, dammit! I can't shake 'em off.” Jack yelled down his radio as he manoeuvred this way and that, trying to get the enemy planes off his tail.

“Hold in there Captain.” A voice from the ground came back.

“It's an ambush.” Jack replied, his mounting panic evident in his voice as he and his fellow comrades tried to escape the planes that had seemingly come out of nowhere and were bearing down on them. “There's too many of them.”

An explosion on his left was strong enough to rock his biplane, glancing out to his left he watched as the debris that had been Smiths plane plummeted to the ground and Jack knew the young man had no chance of survival as he realised that he was now under a shower of bullets from the plane behind him.

Jack swore, loudly, every curse word he knew as he tried to get out the line of fire but it was no good, the bullets tore through the stretched fabric of the wings of the aircraft and Jack knew all was lost.

As the plane went into a fast downwards spiral the first thing that came into his mind was Ianto waiting for him and then he screamed... and screamed and screamed as the ground came rushing up towards him, wanting to close his eyes but fear was keeping them open.

“Sir, sir? You're having a night mare sir, wake up sir.” A voice penetrated his mind, confusing him. “Sir, come on, you're disturbing all the other patients.”

Jack's eyes shot open as he gasped back from his dream, looking into the worried face of the pretty nurse looking down worriedly.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Jack babbled at her as he curled himself into a ball and began to sob into the pillow.

“Was it the same dream?” The nurse asked softly, stroking her hand comfortingly down Jack's back.

Jack just nodded in reply.

“Have you remember anything yet? Your name, your family?”

At those words Jack suddenly realised that for the first time the dream had included names, his name was Jack, and who was Ianto?

“Jack, my names Jack.” He replied, shifting to look at the nurse, tears still rolling down his face but his sobs had quietened.

“Well, that's a start.” She replied. “Anything else?”

“Someone called Ianto.” Jack frowned. “I think he's someone that means a lot to me.”

“That sounds like a Welsh name, maybe a friend?”

“I don't know.” Jack said sadly.

“Your son? Are you married, is your wife Welsh?”

“I don't know, I don't know.” Jack snipped at the nurse frustratedly. “Sorry.”

“It's okay, it's coming back to you, that's a good sign.” She told him sympathetically.

“I just wish it would come back now, that I knew who I was!”

“You're Jack, that'll do for now.” She replied. “Don't try and force it.”

Jack nodded. “Sure.”

“I'll let you rest.” She told him, getting to her feet from the chair beside his bed. “I have other patients to attend to.”

“Thank you ... Harkness!”

“Sorry Sir?”

“Captain Jack Harkness at your service.” Jack told her with a smile.

“See, before long you'll know everything again, I'll try and find out if your married and contact either your wife or family for you.” She smiled back. “Now I meant what I said, rest.”

As she left Jack wiped the tears from his cheeks, lay back on his narrow hospital bed and closed his eyes as he pictured the young man from his dream in his mind and smiled, he had no idea why but he knew he was important in his life somehow and drifted into another dream that gave him what he was searching for and woke up sometime later with an intact memory and a huge grin on his face as he called out to the nurse.

*

When Ianto's birthday arrived less than two weeks later he didn't mention it to anyone, he spent the day, as normal tending to Myfanwy's needs and taking her for long rides in the countryside. Quite a lot of the time he found himself at the hanger where Bessie resided, helping Andy with her when possible as it somehow made him feel closer to Jack.

The nights he spent lying in bed praying for Jack to be returned back to him, knowing the longer he was missing the less change there was of him coming back. He had no idea how he got through the days on such little sleep at night, but mind over matter seemed to be a strong thing.

It was exactly two weeks after the telegram arrived that Gwen came racing up the the stables waving another telegram in her hands, crying and excited at the same time as she shoved it into Ianto's hands, holding him tight as he read it.

Jack was alive, he couldn't believe his prayers had been answered! His plane had been shot down and he went with it but he was found by a local farmer who was amazed that apart from a broken leg all Jack had were minor cuts and bruises.

He had taken Jack to a local hospital but Jack had been suffering from amnesia and had no idea who he was until two days beforehand when his memory began to slowly return and the hospital staff were a little confused when he asked them to inform Ianto he was okay.

Jack realising how it sounded made up a story about Ianto being his small son and asked them to let his wife Gwen know he was alive and okay and of course they informed the RAF of his whereabouts.

The bad news was the leg was badly broken and he would have to stay in the hospital for a couple of months, the good news was that they believed Jack would now be unfit for active service and would return home once he left the hospital.

“Oh my god, he's alive, he's alive.” Ianto said with disbelief as he wound his arms around Gwen and twirled her around in circles laughing with her until they were dizzy.

“He's coming home Ianto, I told you he would.” Gwen smiled happily.

“Two months, two whole months.” Ianto couldn't help the grin on his face despite the idea that two months sounded like two years.

“He'll be here before you know it.” Gwen replied.

“Back for good, I'd never wish what happened to him on anyone, but if it means he's here to stay I'm so happy he was shot down.” Ianto said excitedly.

“No more moping?” Gwen asked.

“No, no more moping.” Ianto replied, a smile on his face for the first time in the last two weeks as he hugged Gwen one last time and went back to his work whistling happily.

Gwen watched him for a few minutes before going to see her father, finally telling him half the truth, that Jack had been shot down and was being nursed back to health down in the south of England and would be returning home soon.

Seven weeks and four days later Ianto found himself standing on the platform of the train station waiting the for the train that was bringing Jack home to arrive, he had thought that Gwen should be the one meeting him, in fact that was what her father had told her but she said she wanted to wait for him at home or the manor, that she didn't want to make a big scene in public and he bought it which meant Ianto would be the first to welcome his lover home.

Ianto heard the train long before he saw it, the sound of the engine and the whoosh of steam as it approached, steam filling the station as it pulled into the station and came to a halt.

Ianto waited impatiently for the steam to disperse, seeing a lone figure standing on the far end of the station as he cleared he gulped at the sight of Jack in his uniform.

Acting as if he was doing nothing but meeting his employers son in law Ianto moved to Jack and picked up his bag, whispering in his ear.

“Love the coat.”

Walking towards the exit of the station with Jack he couldn't miss the limp Jack had acquired from his accident but he didn't mention it and both of them will silly grins on their faces by the time they got to the carriage.

Ianto opened the door for him and once Jack was inside he turned around, crouching down and with a quick glance to make sure no one was looking he pressed a quick, tender kiss to his lips and then sat down wanting desperately to be somewhere, anywhere alone with Ianto.

Gwen was waiting outside the manor when they arrived, running into Jack's arms as he emerged and kissing him softly, acting every inch the excited wife as they moved inside.

Jack looked back over his shoulder at Ianto just before they vanished from view, giving him a look that told him he would see him as soon as he could get away and then went to play his part of the returning husband, happy to see his wife.

An hour later Gwen made their excuses, saying she wanted to be alone with her husband. He father sent Martha to tell Ianto to have the carriage waiting for them in five minutes to take them home, which Ianto did without question and was outside when they emerged from the manor.

What Jack's uncle didn't know was that they were only going to drop Gwen off at the house they shared, a plan Gwen had already come up wit and Jack would return to the manor with Ianto, sneaking out the carriage and into the stables while Ianto stowed the carriage away again.

Jack almost tumbled over with the force of Ianto's body slamming into his when he ran into the stables, kissing him with such force they had to part for air barely minutes later panting hard.

“I was so scared I would never see you again.” Ianto told Jack, holding onto him tightly. “I kept trying to tell myself you weren't dead and praying every night for you to be safe but ...”

“I was thrown from the plane and landed in a hedgerow which broke my fall or I would have been even more badly hurt, but I was helpless, I was unconscious for a while and when I came too I couldn't move I was in so much pain and I thought I was going to die there, in the middle of nowhere and no one would ever find me.” Jack replied. “I couldn't remember who I was or what I had been doing and I was so scared. When that farmer found me it seemed like some kinda miracle and all I could think about when my memory finally came back was you, getting back here, with you where I belong.”

Jack rested his head on Ianto's and they both let tears of relief slip down their faces, looking deep into each others eyes as if neither of them could believe they were actually back together again.

“No one knows this but if Rhys hadn't looked after me the day the telegram came saying you were missing in action and presumed dead, I think I would have ... done something rather stupid.” Ianto replied. “I felt so alone, I didn't want to live if I couldn't spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Thank god for Rhys, whatever he said or did because if you hadn't been here waiting for me ...” Jack let out a small sob. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, I've never felt like this before.” Ianto replied.

“Nothing and no one is ever going to part us again!” Jack told him resolutely.

“Never!” Ianto agreed. “Help me with Myfanwy and then we have the whole night together, Rhys promised.”

“Lets get too it then.” Jack beamed, stealing a kiss before they set to work with settling and feeding the mare, doing the chores as fast as possible and then running from the stables, not slowing until they reached the tied cottage.

On the table in the kitchen they found food, lots of food. A loaf of bread, cheese, a meat pie and a apple one, fresh fruits and the makings of a salad along with a note in Gwen's handwriting.

“Don't forget to eat!” Was all it said, making them grin.

“I have a surprise.” Ianto told Jack as he lead him upstairs and into the bathroom. “I don't know what Gwen said to your uncle but while you were away he had work done on the cottages and now the stove in the kitchen heats the water for both in there and the bathroom.”

“You mean?” Jack's eyes lit up at the idea of a hot bath.

“Yep.” Ianto nodded, putting in the plug and turning on the tap.

“Do you reckon we'll both fit in that tub?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yep!” Ianto replied again.

“Good, strip!” Jack laughed as he started to take his coat off.

“I really do love that coat.” Ianto said as Jack hung it off the top of the bathroom door. “I forgot to ask, what do the stripes mean?”

Jack beamed widely. “Captain Jack Harkness at your service.” He replied with a flourish and a salute.

“Captain?” Ianto asked, as Jack climbed into the bath.

“Apparently I had a natural aptitude for flying and leadership, I was as shocked as anyone, but I wasn't going to turn it down.” Jack replied.

Ianto got into the bath and settled between Jack's legs, leaning his back onto Jack's chest as he spoke.

“So, I really should still be calling you sir?” Ianto asked.

“Only if you want to.” Jack whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“If you're wearing the coat, I might.” Ianto chuckled.

“I'll keep that in mind.” Jack laughed, reaching for the soap and rubbing it over Ianto's chest.

“That feels good.” Ianto said as he closed his eyes and rested against his lover as he relaxed under his touch.

Jack washed what he could reach of Ianto's body and his own and then they just lay in the water enjoying the closeness until the water began to cool, they wrapped towels around themselves when they left the bath, drying off quickly they moved to Ianto's bedroom and snuggled together under the covers.

Ianto was about to kiss Jack when Jack turned his head and yawned. “Sorry, long journey.”

“It's okay, we have all the time in the world.” Ianto told him, pressing a kiss to Jack's nose.

“Yeah.” Jack replied happily with a smile. “Forever.”

“Just kiss me?” Ianto asked, not caring if that was all they did that night.

Rolling onto their sides facing each other they kissed, not desperate, lust filled kisses but tender kisses filled with their relief that they were together again and of their love for each other while whispering about anything and everything, making plans for the future in-between until they both drifted into sleep.

It was still dark when Ianto was woken, Jack was tossing turning beside him and shouting out in his sleep.

“Fuck! Shit! Get off by bloody tail ... oh god, no no ... shit ... Ianto!”

“Jack, wake up, it's just a dream.” Ianto said as he shook Jack's arms gently.

“I'm losing control, I'm losing control.” Jack shouted.

Ianto shook Jack a little harder. “Jack, come on, please wake up.” He pleaded as Jack still thrashed about beside him.

“Jack!” Ianto shouted loudly.

Jack sat up with a start, turning his head this way and that as if confused by his surroundings before falling into Ianto's arms and crying.

“Shhh, it was just a dream, you're back home safe.” Ianto said softly as he ran his fingers through Jack's sweat damp hair.

“It was so real, I thought I was back there again, reliving it.” Jack replied, sobs subsiding.

“Tell me what happened.” Ianto told him. “It might help if you let it out.”

“It was early in the morning, a Tuesday and the sky was clue, not a cloud in the sky when we took off.” Jack began. “Just three off us, our job was to just scout the surrounding area and report back but it all went wrong, so wrong.”

“Tell me.” Ianto pushed softly.

“They came out of nowhere, the enemy planes, we were out numbered two to one and it seemed there was no escape.” Jack replied, pausing for a moment. “I ended up with one on my tail, it didn't matter what I did, what manoeuvre I tried I couldn't shake it and after what seemed like hours but was probably just minutes he opened fire on me.”

Ianto nodded slowly and waited for Jack to continue.

“The bullets tore through the wings, I stood no chance. I lost all control of the plane and began spiralling down towards the ground, somehow I must have managed to undo the straps that held me in because the next thing I remember is lying in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the hedgerow I must have landed on.” Jack told him, shuddering as he told him the details.

“How long were you there, were you unconscious long?” Ianto asked.

“It was getting dark when I came around, so most of the day. The farmer found me when he was returning from milking his cows, if he had been much later he would have missed me completely.” Jack replied. “He went to get his horse and cart, somehow he managed to get me into it while I hopped on one led and took me to the small hospital they had in the town nearby.”

“The telegram said that you'd broke your leg?” Ianto asked. “I didn't miss the limp yesterday.”

“I smashed my kneecap, they've patched it up as well as they could but I'm left with the limp, as you saw.” Jack replied sadly.

“But you can still fly?” Ianto asked.

“I'm not sure I want to fly ever again.” Jack admitted.

“But it was your dream, I know you've had a bad experience but surely it's like falling off a horse.” Ianto replied.

“Falling off a horse?” Jack frowned.

“You should get straight back on, or in your case, in and fly again.” Ianto told him. “You have to, I won't let you give it up.”

“Will you come up with me?” Jack asked. “Fly with me?”

“If it will get you back in the saddle, so to speak.” Ianto replied, knowing he would do anything for Jack if it would help him but terrified at the thought of doing so.

“Shit!” Jack chuckled nervously.

“What?” Ianto asked.

“You were meant to say no!” Jack grinned.

“Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easily, I'll be up there with you even if I have to be blindfolded!” Ianto scolded.

“Blindfolded eh? We've never tried that.” Jack smirked.

“Stop trying to change the subject and don't think you have no use of a plane with two seats because I know exactly where to lay my hands on one.” Ianto grinned, knowingly.

“I'd rather you laid your hands on me.” Jack replied.

“Jack!” Ianto warned.

“Where?” Jack asked, sighing resignedly knowing he wasn't going to get any sex until they had finished the conversation.

“Andy, he has three planes of his own now and one of them has two seats.” Ianto replied. “He's running a flying school.”

“And how do you know this?” Jack asked.

“I've been helping him out, in my spare time.” Ianto told him.

“Should I be jealous?” Jack frowned.

Ianto laughed. “Only of the planes.”

“Do you think he'd give me a job? As an instructor or a mechanic?” Jack asked excitedly.

“Well, he did mention what a great mechanic you were and how good you were with Bessie.” Ianto replied. “I think he might.”

“I hope so, I never want to ever work in an office again!” Jack exclaimed. “Being cooped up inside is not my kind of thing, that's for sure.”

“I know, I saw how happy you were working on Bessie, hell I sometimes felt I was competing with her for your affection.” Ianto replied playfully. “I think we should go and see Andy tomorrow.”

“So, now we've agreed on this can we have sex?” Jack pouted.

“I don't know, I mean, we did forget to eat and I'm feeling rather hungry.” Ianto teased.

“The food can wait.” Jack growled, pinning Ianto to the bed.

“Well, if you put it like that ...” Ianto trailed off, lifting his head and claiming Jack's lips with his own in a searing kiss.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

When they arrived at Andy's field the following morning it was a hive of activity, walking down the slope towards it Jack marvelled at the three biplanes in plane sight.

As they got closer they could see a small hut had been erected as a makeshift café and a woman was selling cups of tea, sandwiches and cakes, the place was full from what Jack could tell and there were plenty of people outside with the planes.

“Jack.” Andy's voiced called out as they moved towards Bessie. “Good to see you, how's the leg?”

“Great to be back thanks, and as for the leg, it's a little stiff but it doesn't hurt.” Jack replied.

“Can you still fly?” Andy asked.

“Physically, I think so, mentally, I'm not so sure.” Jack told him honestly.

“You show me you've still got what it takes and I'll give you a job.” Andy grinned, winking at Ianto.

“I've been set up, haven't I?” Jack asked, glancing first at Andy and then Ianto who were both grinning at him.

“Now would we do something like that?” Ianto replied.

“Yeah, you would.” Jack scowled for a few seconds before grinning back. “Okay, I'll fly but only of Ianto comes with me, like he promised.”

“Oh, I don't know, I mean ...” Ianto began.

“A promise is a promise.” Jack told him, reaching out and squeezing his fingers briefly.

Ianto looked more than a little worried as he gulped visibly, knowing Jack was right.

“Okay, lets do it now before I lose what little nerve I have left.” Ianto told him.

“Really?” Jack asked.

“Really!” Ianto told him, reigning in his fear.

Andy provided them both with leather flying helmets and goggles and led them to another plane he affectionately called Lizzy which did indeed have the means to carry the pilot and a passenger and watched as they climbed into her cockpit before moving to the propeller to start help start the flying machine.

“Ready.” Jack shouted, giving Andy the signal and less than two minutes later they were gaining speed across the field, gathering momentum as Jack prepared to take off.

“Are you okay?” Jack yelled over the air rushing past them to Ianto.

“Fine!” Ianto yelled back, grateful that Jack couldn't see he had his eyes tightly closed and his fingers were white from gripping on the sides of the cockpit so tightly.

“Here we go then.” Jack shouted, the tip of the plane lifting off the ground as they started their assent.

All Jack's fears of flying again vanished as the planed climbed into the sky, the feeling of freedom rushing back with the adrenalin that flooded through his body.

“Doesn't it feel wonderful.” Jack yelled to Ianto.

“Yep.” Ianto replied, his voice clipped with fear.

“Open your eyes Ianto, look around you.” Jack told him, glancing back over his shoulder.

“Can't.” Ianto replied.

“You're completely safe, I promise you.” Jack tried to reassure his lover.

Ianto opened one eye slightly and looked through his eyelashes at the back of Jack's head before opening the other, gasping at the landscape of south Wales as they flew over it.

“Wow!” Ianto exclaimed loudly, still hanging onto the cockpit for dear life but feeling braver by the minute. “It's beautiful.”

“Did I tell you, the second best feeling in the world.” Jack shouted back gleefully as he began to swoop in another direction, enjoying every moment, did life get any better then this he asked himself and guess that the answer was no.

After that landed Jack helped Ianto down from the plane, taking the opportunity to give him a quick hug without anyone noticing the affection between the two of them and then led him into the hanger through the small door Andy had put in the huge main doors to make it easier to enter and closed it behind them.

“That was amazing Jack, I was so scared at first but once I opened my eyes I couldn't believe how fantastic it was.” Ianto told him excitedly.

“Do you want me to teach you how to fly?” Jack asked.

“No, but I'm happy for you to take me with you.” Ianto replied.

“Yeah, the chances of you actually getting me on a horse alone are slim too.” Jack chuckled.

Ianto reached up and grasped the lapels of Jack's coat, pulling him close and kissing him softly.

“You should wear this coat when you're teaching people to fly, not only does it give you status but you look so incredibly dashing in it.” Ianto told him.

“Dashing?” Jack grinned.

“Yep Captain, sir.” Ianto replied, watching a look of pure lust fill Jack's eyes he added. “My brave, handsome captain in his gorgeous coat.”

“Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?” Jack asked breathlessly.

“Judging by what I can feel against my hip, then yes.” Ianto chuckled softly. “But that will have to wait till later, there are far too many people out there.”

“Damn it!” Jack laughed as they heard the sound of the door opening and shot apart, both sighing with relief when they saw it was only Andy.

“So, you did it, when do you want to start?” Andy asked.

“Tomorrow?” Jack suggested, torn between wanting to spend as much time as possible with Ianto and his second love, the planes.

“I'll see you in the morning then, go and enjoy the rest of your day.” Andy told them, shooing them out the hanger.

Walking back to the manor they were met by Gwen and Rhys walking towards them, holding hands and smiling happily and neither of them missing the strands of grass in Gwen's hair and on her clothes.

“We thought we'd see where your walks led.” Gwen told them as the four of them came to a stop. “You're always gone for so long, and I remember you telling me about the biplane.”

“Well, it won't be a secret any longer, I will be working at the flying school down the bottom of the hill at the end of uncles land.” Jack replied.

“Andy's place?” Rhys asked.

“Yeah, I helped him with his first biplane before I had to leave for the RAF when I got called up. He's offered me a job teaching people how to fly and with the mechanical side of things.” Jack replied happily.

“You never did like that job at the solicitors.” Gwen replied, reaching out to stroke her hand down the lapel of Jack's RAF coat. “This is much more you, especially now.” 

“What is it about this coat?” Jack chuckled.

“It just suits you I guess.” Gwen shrugged.

“Right, well we're going to check out this flying school.” Rhys told them, taking Gwen's hand in his own again and steering her away from Jack.

“Enjoy.” Jack told them, taking Ianto's hand in his own and continuing their walk back to the manor.

“I have to go to work now.” Ianto said sadly. “I'm already late and I really don't want another beating.”

“If my uncle ever lays a hand on you again he will regret it.” Jack growled.

“So you said.” Ianto sighed.

“I mean it, I don't care what he does to me but he's not going to get away with it again.” Jack stated.

“I'll leave you too it, I really should go home and make it seem like I do live there.” Jack frowned, wishing there was a way he could live with Ianto full time.

“Got to keep up appearances.” Ianto agreed.

Jack nodded. “Do I get a kiss first?”

“When you're wearing that coat? Any time.” Ianto laughed as Jack pulled the coat open by the sides and wrapped it tightly around Ianto as they kissed slowly and tenderly.

After agreeing to meet later at the stables Jack headed off to the house he and Gwen shared, not having set foot in it since he had arrived home he was amazed with what she had done with the place.

There were new curtains hanging at all the windows which he knew must have taken her a long time to make, the cost of the fabric he knew must have been paid for by her father somehow but he wasn't going to question it and the place was gleaming from top to bottom.

Jack started running a bath, the water tank full of hot water thanks to the stove in the kitchen while he moved to the bedroom. Gwen had put fresh bedding on his bed that morning by the look of it and had unpacked the small bag of belongings he had bought home for him.

Despite the fact their marriage was a complete sham she still acted like the wife she was expected to be around the house, even if they didn't sleep together. Jack found himself realising that he did actually love Gwen, but as a good friend and relative and not a wife which he knew was a good thing.

Jack lay in the bath for a long time pondering his life in his head, as far as he could see he had everything he wanted and he couldn't be happier, by the time he got out the water it was getting cool. Jack wrapped a towel around himself and slipped on his robe with a shiver, heading to the bedroom to put on clean clothes for his meeting with Ianto later, not that he expected to be wearing them for long, or so he hoped anyway.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

A month later everything seemed to be going perfectly, Jack spent his days at the flying school doing what he loved and his evenings with Ianto, that man that he loved and he wasn't prepared when he got home late one evening and found Gwen in floods of tears.

Jack didn't even stop to take his boots or coat off, he rushed over to the small sofa where she was sat huddled and crying into her arms and gathered her into his, pulled her close.

“Shhh, what's wrong?” Jack asked gently. “Is it Rhys, has he upset you?”

Gwen shook her head against his chest.

“I can't help you if you don't tell me.” Jack pushed.

“No one can help.” Gwen gulped.

“It can't be that bad, whatever it is, come on.” Jack replied.

Gwen lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes puffy and read as if she had been crying for hours and replied sadly.

“I'm pregnant.” Before sobbing harder than before.

“Are you upset because you're pregnant, because it's Rhys' or just that your scared your father will find out it's not mine?” Jack asked.

“I don't know.” Gwen sobbed. “It's such a shock, we were always careful ...”

“You don't have to tell the details.” Jack assured her. “Here.” He said, passing her his clean handkerchief.

Gwen took it, wiped her face and then blew her nose noisily as Jack tried not to chuckle and waited for her to speak again.

“Rhys is over the moon, he loves kids and he says he doesn't mind people not knowing the baby is his but it seems so unfair.” Gwen told him. “He's such a wonderful man, but if my father found out he would kill him and then me probably.”

“I have no problem with people believing the child is mine either.” Jack told her. “But I understand completely what you mean.”

“Why does everything have to be so complicated?” Gwen frowned.

“I wish I had the answer to that.” Jack sighed. “Have you told your father yet.”

“No.” Gwen replied.

“Do you want me to be there, when you do?” Jack asked.

“Would you? I mean I know it's not your responsibility but it would help, my father has no idea that we're well, you know ...” Gwen replied.

“Fucking?” Jack grinned.

Gwen nodded.

“Just tell me when.” Jack told her. “And I'll be there, don't worry, It'll be okay.”

“You better tell Ianto first, so he doesn't get the wrong idea when the news becomes public.” Gwen told him.

“I'll tell him in the morning.” Jack replied.

“Then we'll tell my father when you finish work tomorrow, is that okay?” Gwen asked.

“Of course, now you need to go to bed young lady.” Jack replied. “You'll be needing your rest.”

“I'm only about a month pregnant Jack, I'm fine.” Gwen protested.

“It's still late, come on, upstairs.” Jack  
told her.

“Is that an invitation Captain Harkness.” Gwen laughed.

Jack rolled his eyes. “I think the coat will have to go.”

“Don't you dare, Ianto will be devastated if you lose that coat.” Gwen giggled. “I've seen how he looks at you when you're wearing it.”

“You should see his reaction when he sees me and it's all I'm wearing.” Jack grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

“Jack!” Gwen exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth in mock horror.

“See, I can get you smiling again, now, bedtime and tomorrow all will be okay.” Jack said, getting to his feet and pulling Gwen to her with him and dragging her up the stairs, telling her if she didn't get ready for bed he would do that for her.

That set Gwen off giggling and Jack realised what he had said and started chuckling himself, finally about half an hour later they were both in their separate beds trying to sleep as tried to sleep without bursting out laughing every so often.

Jack was up bright and early the following morning, setting off for the manor in search of Ianto to tell about the pregnancy before work and found him as always in the stables, giving Myfanwy her breakfast.

“Jack?” Ianto said, surprised to see him.

“There's something I need to tell you.” Jack replied, pulling him to the back of Myfanwy's stall.

“What's wrong?” Ianto asked, unsure of what to make of the look on Jack's face.

“Gwen pregnant.” Jack told him simply, realising he need to elaborate when a look of thunder crossed Ianto's face.

“What the fuck ... you told me you've never slept with her Jack, I ...” Ianto yelled.

“Ianto, calm down, I'm not the father, Rhys is.” Jack replied, trying to quieten his lover.

“Then why did you need to tell me?” Ianto frowned.

“In case you got the wrong end of the stick when word got out, she's telling her father this evening.” Jack replied.

“Rhys', of course it's Rhys'” Ianto replied, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. “I'm an idiot.”

“No, you're not.” Jack told him softly. “But we are going to have pretend it's mine.”

“Now that's not good, Rhys is that father, I'd hate it if I had to pretend my child wasn't mine.” Ianto replied.

“I know, he says he's okay with it but if I was him I'd want the world to know. I have to go along with this, for now at least, can you imagine the scandal if it came out that she was pregnant by her father's gardener? And I think we'd have trouble keeping our on relationship a secret too.” Jack replied.

“And that is something we defiantly have to keep a secret, nothing is worth losing you for.” Ianto replied, pressing his lips to Jack's in a soft, tender kiss.

“I have to go to work, but I'll see you later, after we've told my uncle that Gwen's expecting.” Jack told him, pulling away.

“Be careful” Ianto told him as he left, he still didn't completely trust those flying machines.

“I will.” Jack called back.

Jack didn't really have any time to think about Gwen's pregnancy for the rest of the day, Andy's flying school was doing great business and Jack was either in the air with a pupil or checking over the planes, making sure they were in full working order and safe.

When he finished work he went straight back to the house to change and meet Gwen to go to the manor, relishing in the long walk so that they could get their story straight. 

They had timed it so they would get there after dinner and found her father in his study, alone, as expected indulging in his usual sherry.

“Gwen, what brings you here unannounced?” John asked her.

“I, we have some news father.” Gwen smiled nervously.

“Spit it out then!” He blustered.

“I'm having a baby.” Gwen told him, wondering what he reaction might be.

“A baby eh?” John replied.

“Yes, father.” Gwen told him.

“But that's wonderful news, I was beginning to wonder if Jack was man enough for the job.” He smirked.

“Father!” Gwen scowled.

“Only joking.” John said, laughing loudly as Jack fought back the urge to thump him.

Jack took Gwen's hand in his and gave his uncle his biggest grin.

“We're very excited.” Jack told him, playing his part. “We want a family more than anything.”

“You know, when you two married I was sure you'd hit it off even though you didn't seem as in love with each other as I hoped, but this proves I was right, yes?” John asked smugly.

“Yes father.” Gwen replied, rolling her eyes at Jack when her father wasn't looking.

Jack covered a chuckle with a cough as his uncle started going on about how proud her mother would have been if she had still been alive and that he couldn't wait to meet his new grandchild. Gwen told him that she was only about a month pregnant so he'd just have to wait, but it didn't dull his enthusiasm at all.

By the time they managed to make their excuses and get away it was getting late and dark, Jack insisted on escorting Gwen back to the house and making sure she was okay before leaving again in search of Ianto, checking the stables first and finding them empty he headed for the cottage.

Letting himself in the unlocked door he found both Ianto and Rhys sat at the kitchen table nursing bottles of beer, Ianto handed one to Jack as he took a seat.

“So, how did he take it?” Rhys asked.

“He loved the idea of a grandchild.” Jack replied. “I thought we were never going to get away.”

“He has no idea that it's mine?” Rhys asked.

“No, as far as he's concerned I'm the father and it'll stay that way unless something happens that means the truth can come out.” Jack reassured him.

“Are you really okay with this?” Ianto asked Rhys.

“I guess, I mean if he knew it was mine he's sack me instantly and I dread to think what he'd do to Gwen.” Rhys replied.

“He wouldn't hurt her, would he?” Jack asked shocked.

“Some would believe that his wife had a helping hand in her death, there were rumours that she was carrying on with a young man from one of the nearby farms.” Rhys replied. “The rumours were never proved but the servants back then said he was beating her and then she had her accident.”

“And if he did, he got clean away with it.” Ianto added. “Not that I'm old enough to remember, she died when I was tiny, but my mam worked in the house then.”

“Then this remains a secret forever, or until the old tyrant keels over and dies.” Jack replied.

Rhys and Ianto both nodded in agreement, they had both been on the receiving end of that riding crop on more than one occasion.

“I'm off to bed, goodnight.” Rhys told him, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

“We don't have the cottage to ourselves tonight then.” Jack said a little sadly.

“Nope, but we can spend some time together before you leave for home.” Ianto said, taking Jack's hand and leading him into the living room, pulling him down onto the small soft and kissing him tenderly.

“I'll never get tired of kissing you.” Jack murmured against Ianto's lips, nibbling softly on the bottom one and then sucking it into his mouth before they kissed again.

“There's just something about you that's addictive.” Ianto moaned as Jack's mouth latched onto his neck and sucked on the tender skin.

Jack kissed the purple bruise he'd marked his lover with and then found his mouth again and for the next hour they lost themselves in each other, just kissing until their lips were bruised and swollen and they were gasping for air.

“I should go.” Jack mumbled, not wanting to leave his lovers arms. “I wish I didn't have too.”

“Stay then.” Ianto urged, just sleep with me, no sex.” Ianto asked.

“I'm not sure I can, just being around you does such things to me.” Jack moaned, well aware of his hardness trapped in the confines of his trousers.

“I could help you with that.” Ianto replied, his hand moving to Jack's crotch.

“No, Rhys could come down, it's okay.” Jack told him but not resisting when Ianto moved to kneel between his legs and mouthed over his erection through the fabric of his trousers.

“Do you want me to stop?” Ianto asked, pressing his palm to Jack's crotch and rubbing slowly.

“No.” Jack moaned, resting back as Ianto unfastened his trousers.

“I'll be quick.” Ianto told him, the words exciting Jack even more, lifting his hips so Ianto could pull his trousers down to his thighs. Ianto knew exactly what to do you make Jack come hard and fast.

Taking Jack's cock in one hand Ianto slowly moved his hand downwards, sliding the foreskin down with it and then lent forwards, the point of his tongue dipping into the already leaking slit as his other hand cupped Jack's balls.

Jack clutched the fabric of the sofa as Ianto sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, his tongue laving over every inch as he rolled Jack's balls in the palm of his hand. Ianto's tongue delved into the slit of Jack's cock again as he sucked on the head, Jack letting out soft pants in between biting down on his bottom lip so he didn't cry out.

Ianto's hand left Jack's balls and slid between the crevice of his arse, seeking out small, tight hole he teased it the the tips of his fingers as he lowered his mouth, moving his hand and taking Jack deep into his throat.

Jack let out a strangled gurgle as he fought to control himself, his legs parted wide as one of Ianto's fingers pressed into his arse. Grabbing a handful of Ianto's hair Jack couldn't stop himself thrusting his hips, fucking Ianto's mouth as Ianto finger fucked him.

Ianto changed the angle of the finger inside his lover, sweeping it over his prostate and sending Jack spiralling into ecstasy, his hips thrusting erratically, one, twice and a third time before he shot his come down Ianto's throat.

Jack couldn't help himself, he let out a long strangled gasp as Ianto continued to suck until the pulsations of his cock subsided, letting it slip from his mouth as he withdrew his finger from Jack's arse he knelt up and kissed Jack soundly.

“Fuck, you're so good at that.” Jack told Ianto, still panting as he pulled his trousers up and fastening them.

“You're not so bad yourself.” Ianto replied.

“Is that an invitation?” Jack grinned.

“Yep.” Ianto smirked.

Jack was just about to reach for Ianto's crotch when a sound stopped him, the sound of Rhys walking down the stairs. Ianto sat down quickly on the chair opposite Jack and put a cushion on his lap as Rhys appeared.

“You're still here then?” Rhys asked.

“I was just about to leave.” Jack replied, knowing he looked exactly like a man who had just been on the end of a fantastic blow job.

“I couldn't sleep, I could hear strange noises.” Rhys chuckled as he headed for the kitchen where they heard him turn on a tap.

“Right, that really is my cue to leave.” Jack said, getting to his feet. “Sorry.”

“I'll manage.” Ianto grinned, kissing Jack softly as he rubbed his erection against Jack's hip.

“Tomorrow.” Jack replied, de-tangling himself from Ianto arms wanting to be gone before Rhys came back in the room.

“Yep.” Ianto chuckled as Jack left quickly through the front door, then made his way up to his room to deal with his own erection.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

1919

Gwen's pregnancy passed quickly and without incident, when she went into labour it was late one afternoon the middle of January and there was snow thick on the ground.

A loud scream rang out from their bedroom reaching Jack's ears as he paced about the small house, even though he wasn't the father he had become very protective of Gwen and Rhys' baby and hated to hear in so much pain.

“Can't someone do something to help?” Jack ranted to his uncle who was waiting with him.

“Childbirth is painful Jack, it's normal, she'll be fine.” John replied, matter of factly as if his daughters agony wasn't affecting him in the slightest.

“Why do women put themselves through this!” Jack exclaimed, more to himself than as a question.

“Well, you're the one who got her into this predicament.” John snarked.

“No one ever told me about this side of things.” Jack told him.

“It'll all be over with and forgotten soon and she'll be begging you to have more.” John laughed at the look of horror on Jack's face.

“There's no way she's going through this again.” Jack insisted.

“Then you better keep your dick in your trousers.” John replied, still laughing.

Jack glared at him as the sounds of a baby screaming filled the house, he bounded up the stairs two at a time and rapped hard on the door.

“Gwen, are you okay?” Jack shouted through the closed door.

“Yeah.” Gwen replied weakly.

Jack couldn't wait any longer, he turned the door knob and pushed the door open, only to have his way blocked by the local midwife.

“Just you wait there young man while your wife and the baby get cleaned up.” She ordered, slamming the door shut again.

Jack kicked the door frame and stomped off into the small box room that was to become the baby's nursery, running the fingers of his hand over the smooth varnished wood of the cot as he made himself calm down.

“Captain Harkness, your wife will see you now.” The midwives voice boomed out a short time later.

Jack ran back the short distance to their bedroom and came to a stop as he looked on it awe at the bundle in Gwen's arms, a smattering of brown hair peeking out the top of the blanket it was wrapped it.

“It's a girl.” Gwen beamed. “Want to hold her?”

 

Jack nodded as sat on the edge of the bed, taking the baby and cradling her in his arms.

“She's beautiful, just like her mum.” Jack said softly. “Are you okay, you were screaming so badly?”

“It hurt, more than anything I could ever imagined but she is worth every second of it.” Gwen smiled, putting out her hand to the baby.

The baby wrapped her little hand around Gwen's finger and held on tight making both Jack and Gwen chuckle.

“Wow, she's so strong.” Gwen exclaimed.

“So, where's my grandchild?” John asked loudly breaking the serenity of the moment as he strode into the room.

 

“It's a girl father.” Gwen told him as he swooped down and took the infant from Jack's arms without asking.

“Does she have a name?” John asked.

“We haven't decided yet.” Jack replied, wanting more than anything to rip the baby away from her grandfather.

“It better be a good Welsh name.” He replied, tiring of the baby, thrusting her back at Jack and leaving the room as abruptly has he had entered.

“I don't know what to call her.” Gwen told Jack.

“You and Rhys should decide.” Jack replied. “It's not my place.”

“I guess.” Gwen smiled as the baby gurgled in Jack's arms. “You'll go and find him, tell him he has a daughter for me, won't you?”

“I'd consider it an honour.” Jack said, handing the baby back to her mother. “I'll bring you some cake back from the manor, then if anyone asks we can say that's where I went.”

“Cake would be good, I'm starving!” Gwen told him as the baby started fussing. “And so's she by the sounds of it.”

Leaving Gwen to feed the baby, feeling a little uncomfortable about being in the room while she breast fed Jack headed out and ran in the direction of the manor, he was positive his uncle would have been boasting to all and sundry that he was now a grandfather but he had no idea of Rhys would know his daughter had been born.

The snow crunched under his feet as he ran through the streets and the short cut across the fields. Jack finally located Rhys in the wooden shed at the far end of the manor's garden, sitting drinking a mug of tea that he had obviously made himself on the little stove he had in there which was still alight in an attempt to heat the small space.

“It's a girl.” Jack burst out, grinning widely.

“It's here, she's here, my baby girl?” Rhys asked excitedly, jumping to his feet and hugging Jack.

“Yeah, a healthy little girl.” Jack replied. “A baby who needs a name.”

“We never picked one for a girl, we were so sure it was a boy.” Rhys told him. “She should name her after her mam.”

“That's for the both of you to decide, come up to the house when you've finished work and meet your daughter.” Jack replied. “They'll be no one around to question why you are there.”

“Thanks mate, for everything.” Rhys told him, his face beaming at the news that he was a father.

“I wish we could just tell everyone the baby was yours and damn the consequences but it's not that simple.” Jack replied. “But you will be the baby's father, in every possible sense of the word.”

“Could I ... can I stay with Gwen in your house tonight, I mean I know it's a huge imposition but I'd love to stay with my daughter for her first night.” Rhys asked hesitantly.

“That means Ianto and I get the cottage to ourselves, so I have no problem with that.” Jack grinned.

“I promised Gwen some of Martha's home made cake, I'm going to go and collect that now and get back to her just in case see needs anything.” Jack told him, moving towards the shed door.

“That should be my job.” Rhys replied sadly.

“And one day it will be, we will find a way, I promise.” Jack replied, leaving the shed and closing the door to block out the cold wind.

Huddling in his coat Jack ran over to the manor as it began to snow again, the warmth of the kitchen from the ovens enveloping him as he entered.

“Sir.” Martha said with nod and a welcoming smile. “I hear congratulations are in order.”

“You and I know who really needs the congratulations.” Jack winked.

“And I will do so, when I see him.” Martha replied. “So, what can I do for you?”

“Gwen is starving and craving some your delicious cake.” Jack told her as she placed a cup of tea in his hands.

“She'll he hungry and tired after giving birth, you've not left her alone have you?” Martha frowned, wrapping a whole fruit cake in a clean cloth and putting in in a cloth bag, adding a sponge cake and some scones too.

“She insisted I come and tell Rhys, and I offered to get her some cake, but I'll be going straight back.” Jack promised, sipping the hot tea.

“You're not going to see Ianto while you're here?” Martha asked.

“Maybe just to steal a kiss.” Jack admitted.

“Make sure that all it is.” Martha laughed, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon Gwen.” Jack replied, handing his cup back to Martha and picking up the cloth bag.

“Good, now shoo.” Martha told him, flapping the cloth in her hand at him.

“Going!” Jack laughed and left the warmth of the kitchen, shivering as the falling snow landed on his head.

By the time Jack reached the stables his was covered in white snowflakes, shaking them off and stamping the snow from his boots Jack headed straight to Myfanwy's stall, Ianto was wrapped in one of her blankets as he brushed the mare.

Ianto stopped brushing her and moved over to Jack, pulling blanket tightly around himself with frozen hands and pressed a brief kiss to Jack's lips.

“You're freezing!” Jack exclaimed.

“I'm used to it, so, what's the occasion?” Ianto asked, nodding at the cloth bag knowing it was one of Martha's.

“I'm a daddy!” Jack grinned. “Gwen wanted cake.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and chuckled. “She's had it then?”

“A little girl, I told Rhys he could spend the night at the house with Gwen and the baby.” Jack replied.

“So we get to have the cottage to ourselves, now that's a great idea.” Ianto smiled, kissing him again with chilled lips.

“I'll see you at the cottage once Rhys arrives, I should get back to Gwen.” Jack told him.

“She'll be tired.” Ianto nodded.

“So everyone keeps telling me, don't worry, I won't neglect my fatherly duties.” Jack pouted.

“Bye Tad.” Ianto chuckled, going back to Myfanwy as Jack left the stables.

The snow was falling heavily as Jack headed home hampering his progress, Jack kept to the roadways, walking along the tracks the horse and carts and the few cars had made, flattening the snow.

Jack sighed loudly when he was back inside the house, shaking the snow off his coat and boots he left them in the hall and took the cakes into the kitchen, placing them on the table and then headed up to see Gwen.

Gwen was fast asleep with the baby asleep beside her in the little bassinet, Jack brushed the pads of his fingers carefully down the baby's cheek and then left them to, he'd know soon enough when the baby was awake, judging by earlier she had an impressive set of lungs on her.

The baby had just started crying and Jack was in the kitchen making Gwen a pot of tea to have with some cake when Rhys knocked on the door, Jack took him up to the bedroom to see Gwen where she was feeding the baby and went back down to add another cup and extra cake to the tray and delivered them to Gwen and Rhys.

Leaving them to it Jack shrugged back on his coat and put on his boots and left the house, shivering even in his coat as he walked through the dark, the snow still coming down steadily. By the time he reached the tied cottage Jack thought he had never been so cold in his life and as the light in the window came into view Jack broke onto a run for the last hundred yards and let himself in.

“Up here.” Ianto yelled from the top of the stairs.

Jack lost his coat and boots quickly and ran up the stairs, locating Ianto in the steam filled bathroom next to the bathtub which was full of hot water.

“I thought we'd both need to defrost a little.” Ianto said, pulling his shirt off over his head.

“It's bloody freezing out there.” Jack agreed, matching the speed at which Ianto was undressing and they were both naked quickly.

Jack climbed into the water first, sitting down with a sound of pure bliss and the hot water covered his cold body, Ianto got in and settled between his legs, mirroring Jack's sound of pleasure as the heat of the water penetrated his skin.

“Heaven.” Jack sighed, closing his eyes.”

“Better.” Ianto murmured, resting his back on Jack's chest and relaxing.

“I think you could be right.” Jack replied, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover as they just lay there enjoying the bath.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

For the next six months everything went smoothly, Jack was the perfect husband and father in the public eye and helped Gwen with the baby when she needed it, from soothing the baby when she was fretting to bathing and changing her to give Gwen a break.

It had taken Gwen and Rhys almost two weeks to name the little girl, finally settling on the name Eirween which meant 'white snow' which they deemed appropriate as she had been born while it was snowing.

The little girl seemed to have mellowed her grandfather a little, he had finally agreed to allow both Ianto and Rhys Sundays off and he had become a little less tyrannical in his manor, this meant that they, Jack and Ianto had began to relax a little about their relationship for the first time.

July was proving to be a glorious month weather wise, the sun had beat down for almost two weeks and Jack and Ianto were making the most of Ianto's Sunday off, as were Gwen and Rhys.

Gwen and Jack met Ianto and Rhys at the cottage at lunchtime and then went their own ways, Rhys and Gwen took little Eirween for a long walk through the fields and Jack and Ianto headed down to the flying school.

Jack had the day off but he wanted to take Ianto flying again, he hadn't managed to get him back up in the air since the first time and at long last Ianto had agreed to give it another go. They had barely got half way there when Ianto dragged Jack down off his feet into the two foot high corn of the field they were walking past and kissed him passionately.

“You can't keep your hand to yourself, can you?.” Jack laughed, rolling them so Ianto was trapped beneath his body. 

“It's all your fault.” Ianto replied, lifting his head and stealing a quick kiss.

“How do you work that out?” Jack asked, eyebrow raised.

“Well, If I didn't have such a gorgeous, hot, talented lover ...” Ianto grinned.

“You taught me everything I know, so technically it's all your fault.” Jack laughed. “Not that I'm complaining, flattery like that will get you everywhere!”

“I'm counting on it.” Ianto replied, rolling them before Jack realised what was happening so he was on top and pressed his lips to Jack's as he pinned him to the ground.

Their mouths opened instantly, tongues meeting between their lips as they battled for dominance with teeth clashing and lips bruising as the kiss got more and more heated, hips canting against hips as they sought friction for their cloth confined erections.

Suddenly Ianto let out a scream of pain and rolled off Jack wondering what the hell hit him, fear in Jack's eyes causing him to look straight up into the angry, red face of his uncle.

“What the fucking hell are you doing?” John roared, raining blows down on Ianto's arms and legs with his riding crop as he spoke while Ianto tried to protect his face with his hands.

“Uncle, calm down, he ...” Jack didn't get any further.

“You filthy little faggots, you have a wife and baby, my daughter and granddaughter.” John seethed in disgust. “I bet she doesn't know what you get up to when she's not around, you dirty little bugger, you could have given her anything.”

“Sir ...” Ianto began which earned him more strikes with the riding crop.

“Don't say a word, just get out of my sight, you're fired.” John roared. “I want your belongings out of the cottage by this evening.”

“Uncle don't, he has nowhere to do.” Jack protested.

“Not my problem.” John growled as Ianto got to his feet and fled crying. “As for you, get home to your wife and child, I'll deal with you later.”

Jack didn't move, just stared up at his uncle from where he was sat on the ground, trying to think of some way of explaining what he had just discovered but coming up completely blank.

John reached down and dragged him up by his shirt collar, and growled in his ear.

“Unless you want a beating too, get going.”

With that John shoved him in the direction of home and kicked him up the arse as if to make his point, tapping the riding crop against his leg.

Jack ran, not looking back once he just ran and ran until he reached the house, forcing himself to hold that the tears until he got inside and then let them pour down his face as he sobbed loudly, dropping down onto the floor in the living room.

Hearing the door open Jack tried to stop crying but he was too distraught, his life was about to fall apart and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Looking up he expected to find Gwen back with the baby but it was Ianto, looking every inch as upset as he was holding a small bag Jack assumed contained his few belongings.

“What the hell do we do now?” Jack shouted.

“Fuck, this is ... fuck!” Ianto yelled back, dropping the bag he was holding on the floor and throwing himself down beside Jack.

They tumbled to the floor in a heap, holding each other tight as they tried to get their emotions under control.

“Are you hurt?” Ianto asked Jack, sure that Jack had been subjected to one of his uncles beatings. “Did he hurt you?”

“No.” Jack gulped. “He told me he'd deal with me later.”

“If he hurts you I will kill him!” Ianto exclaimed.

“He's not worth it.” Jack replied.

“Where will I go? I have no job and no money now and once word gets around that he's fired me no one around here will give me a job.” Ianto asked.

“I'm positive he won't tell people that ... that he caught us together, he wouldn't do anything to ruin his daughters life.” Jack replied. “He sent me home to be with my wife and child.”

“Perhaps it's time to tell him the truth about his precious daughter and her bastard child.” Ianto hissed.

“No, none of this is Gwen's fault, I can't do that to her.” Jack replied rationally. “I can't ruin her life too.”

“Even if he doesn't tell him it doesn't solve my problem.” Ianto grumbled. “We should have been more careful.”

“If you think about it we're lucky he never caught us before.” Jack told him. “You can stay here, at least until we work something out, I'll talk to Gwen.”

“If your uncle finds out I'm here ...” Ianto trailed off.

“He won't!” Jack stated. “I'll make sure of it.”

They were both still sat on the floor holding each other and talking when Gwen arrived home, she pushed the pram into the hall and left the sleeping infant there, rushing into the living room.

“I just saw my father, he looked like his head was about to explode but he wouldn't tell me what's wrong.” Gwen said. “He told me to get back home to my husband and judging by the looks of you two I'd say you're both in some kind of trouble?”

“He caught us, kissing.” Jack explained, not looking her in the eye.

“You idiots!” She ranted. “I guess Ianto's out of a job now then?”

Ianto nodded.

“You didn't tell him, about the baby being Rhys'?” Gwen asked worriedly.

Jack shook his head from side to side.

“Damn! What are you going to do?” Gwen asked Ianto.

“I thought he could stay here for a few days, until we worked something out.” Jack replied before Ianto could say anything.

“As long as no one knows, if it got out that I was condoning this it would ruin everything else.” Gwen agreed.

“Thank you.” Jack told her.

“What did he do, my father, when he caught you?” Gwen asked.

“Beat Ianto with his riding crop, fired him and told him to be out of the cottage by this evening.” Jack replied. “He told me to get home to you and Eirween and that he would deal with me later.”

“I don't like the sound of that, I won't let him hurt you Jack, I promise.” Gwen told him frowning.

“You have to play ignorant Gwen, any hint that you knew what was going on and he'll get suspicious about the baby, I just know he will.” Jack replied. “But I can only be pushed so far now.”

“What do you mean, what will you do?” Gwen asked.

“At the moment, no idea but his days of lording over me are coming to an end, all he needs to do is push me just far enough to make me snap.” Jack replied.

“This is such a mess.” Gwen stated, sitting down on the sofa. “But we will get through it, somehow.”

“I can't lose Ianto, not now.” Jack told her, as he took Ianto's hand in his, having released their grip on each other after Gwen arrived home.

“You won't.” Ianto replied, squeezing Jack's hand tightly.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Jack sent Ianto upstairs to hide as Gwen went to answer the door, rather surprised to see Rhys standing there when she opened it.

“I've been sent to get Jack, his uncle wishes to see him.” Rhys told her.

“I'm going with him, he's found out about Jack and Ianto and I won't let him do anything to him.” Gwen replied as Jack appeared at her side.

“No, you're staying here, with the baby.” Jack told her. “You can't intervene, we've already had this discussion.”

“Jack ...” Gwen began.

“I will be okay.” Jack said reaching for his coat.

“I'll wait up for you.” Gwen told him, lifting the baby from her pram and cuddling her to her chest.

“You don't have to do that.” Jack told her, preparing to leave with Rhys.

“I want to.” Gwen replied, watching them until they vanished out of sight before closing the front door and calling up to Ianto that it was safe to come back down.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Jack found himself in John's study, alone and waiting for him to arrive along with whatever punishment he was going to give him, he was sure that his uncle was deliberately leaving him alone to fret about what was coming.

Fifteen minutes after he'd arrived at Torchwood Manor the door to the study opened and John walked in, seemingly very calm considering the temper he had been in earlier that day. Jack couldn't help but gulp at the sight of the riding crop in his hands, but then reminded himself that his uncle carried it everywhere he went.

“Uncle, I ...” Jack started.

“I'll be the one doing the talking, you'll be answering my questions.” John said, cutting him off.

“Sir.” Jack replied solemnly.

“Are you going to abandon my daughter and your child?” John asked.

“No sir, I've never had any intention of leaving them.” Jack replied.

“How many men have you ... had relations with?” John questioned him.

“One, just Ianto.” Jack replied, feeling very uncomfortable.

“Did your affair start before or after you married Gwen?” John asked.

“Before sir.” Jack answered honestly.

“Then why did you agree to marry her?”

“Because it was expected of me.”

“Do you love her?”

“Yes.” Jack did love her, it wasn't a lie, but as a cousin and a friend, not a spouse.

“Then why are you ...” John cleared his throat. “Why are you having an affair with Ianto?”

“It's not an affair, I love him too.”

“Well, you should consider that over now, he's gone.” John smirked. “I expect you to remain faithful to my daughter from now on.”

“I will sir, yes sir.” Jack replied, not sure his uncle would believe him.

“Yeah, well, time will tell I suppose.” John grunted. “If I find out you're cheating on her again there will be severe consequences.”

“Yes sir.”

“Right, you can go soon but first your punishment, you're not getting off that easily.” John smirked again, grabbing Jack by the arm and leading him over to his huge oak desk and shoving him down face first on it, his hand on Jack's back , putting all his weight on it as he pushed Jack's coat aside and yanked Jack's trousers down to his thighs.

Bending down he hissed in Jack's ear. “Move one inch and I swear you won't be able to sit down for a week.”

Jack nodded, resting his forearms and forehead on the desk as John kept his hand pressed tightly down on the small of his back. Jack heard the swish of the riding crop before it hit him as John whacked it down hard on his bare backside.

Biting down on his bottom lip Jack tried desperately not to cry out as the riding crop hit him over and over, his arms stretching out so he could grasp the edge of the desk as tears began to fall down his face. Judging by the noises his uncle was making he was thoroughly enjoying inflicting the punishment.

By the time John stopped Jack had lost all control and was sobbing albeit quietly into his arms, he heard the riding crop being placed on the desk beside him and was total unprepared for the feel of John's hands on his burning buttocks, lost for words as they caressed slowly over them.

“No blood, should bruise well through.” John commented, his hands still on Jack's arse.

“Can I go now?” Jack asked, desperate to escape from his uncles touch.

“Why?” John asked, reaching between Jack's legs and cupping Jack's flaccid cock. “Shame, I always found a bit of pain heightened the pleasure.”

Jack pushed himself up from the desk, tears of anger now as he turned to face his uncle, pushing him away roughly and yanking up his trousers.

“Get your fucking hands off me and keep them off.” Jack snarled.

“I thought with Ianto now gone you'd be grateful of the attention, missing the feel of a hard cock up your pretty arse.” John smirked.

“Oh my god, you're jealous of Ianto and I!” Jack exclaimed. “Now Ianto's out of the picture you thought you could get your hands on me, well now I know your little secret.”

“No one will ever believe you.” John grinned, moving closer to Jack again.

“Was your marriage all a sham? Did you love your wife? Did you fuck her or did she have to go else where? Are your children really yours?” Jack taunted.

“How dare you!” John raged, raising his hand and swinging it to punch Jack on the face, but Jack was quicker, he dodged the fist and grabbed John around the wrist, twisting his arm up his back.

“You try anything again and I will tell Gwen what you just did to me, she will hate you.” Jack told him calmly.

“I'll tell Gwen what a dirty faggot you are too!” John countered.

“Too late, she already knows about Ianto and I.” Jack replied without thinking, then stopped realising what he had done.

“She knows? Why would she stay with you of she knew you were fucking the stable boy?” John asked, clearly confused.

“For the baby's sake, and she doesn't need to worry, I will take care of them both.” Jack replied.

“Get out of my sight, I have nothing more to say to you.” John told him angrily, picking up the riding crop and cracking it down hard on the desk.

“If you raise that riding crop to me ever again, I will kill you.” Jack threatened him.

“I'd like to see you try.” John sneered.

“Believe me, I'm not the shy, timid kid I was when I arrived here.” Jack said as he left the room, slamming the door of the study behind him and ran all the way back home not stopping once.

Bursting in the front door Jack ran straight into Ianto arms, his arse cheeks were hurting so much he wasn't so sure his uncle hadn't broken the skin.

“What happened, what did he do?” Gwen asked as Ianto held Jack tight, neither of them missing his red rimmed eyes and puffy face.

“Basically made me promise I wouldn't abandon you or the baby.” Jack replied.

“In other words making you you weren't going to run off with the inheritance he's hoping to get his hands on.” Ianto said.

“And then he gave me a good beating with that bloody horse whip of his.” Jack added, not mentioning anything else his uncle had said or done to him.

“Good job I remembered to pack this then.” Ianto said, picking up the pot of Arnica cream from the small coffee table and showing Jack. “Gwen, would you run Jack a bath?”

“I wish I could say I couldn't believe he beat you but I know my father too well.” Gwen said before leaving to room and heading up to the bathroom.

“Something else happened, I can sense it, what was it?” Ianto whispered.

“Nothing, it doesn't matter.” Jack replied.

“It does, tell me.” Ianto pushed.

“He touched me, my arse, my cock and ...” Jack replied, becoming upset again.

“Shhh, it's okay.” Ianto soothed. “He didn't ....?”

“No, I pushed him away, he seemed to think now you were gone ... I made it very clear where he stood.” Jack replied.

“I knew he was a bastard, one of these days I'll kill him.” Ianto fumed.

“I've already threatened him with that. He mustn't know you're still here.” Jack replied. “Don't do anything to draw attention to yourself.”

“Fine, for now anyway.” Ianto huffed.

“Baths ready.” Gwen told them as she came back into the room.

“Go and soak for a while, I'll help Gwen with dinner and then I'll apply the cream for you.” Ianto told Jack.

“I'm not really hungry.” Jack frowned.

“You are, you just think you're not.” Gwen told him. “Go on, bath.”

“So what now, I have two wives bossing me about?” Jack asked.

“You are so the wife.” Ianto chuckled.

“No way.” Jack pouted.

Ianto just put his hands on his hips and cocked an eyebrow at him and all three of them burst out laughing, Jack left them to it and went to have his bath, sighing as the just right temperature of the water soothed his burning skin.

“Could we make this work, the three of us living here together?” Ianto asked Gwen. “I just can't lose Jack, if I have to move away I think I might.”

“We'll have to see how it goes, you'll be sleeping on the sofa.” Gwen replied.

“I guessed as much, but I can live with that.” Ianto told her.

“That's good because there's no way you're getting the bedroom.” Gwen grinned.

“Spoilsport.” Ianto chuckled good naturedly.

“We better get dinner started or Jack'll be out the bath before we know it.” Gwen said, leading the way to the kitchen. “I have a meat pie I made yesterday, we can have that with potatoes and carrots.”

“Sounds great, I'm staring. One thing though, do we have to have carrots?” Ianto asked, pulling a face at the orange vegetables.

“We could have cabbage?” Gwen suggested.

“No vegetables” Ianto grumbled. “I have vegetables.”

“If you're going to live in this house you'll eat your greens like everyone else.” Gwen told him, continuing to prepare the carrots.

Ianto wrinkled his nose, making Gwen laugh.

“What's so funny?” Jack asked as he entered the kitchen with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Ianto, the look he gave the carrots.” Gwen replied.

“He doesn't eat enough vegetables, I'm counting on you to change that.” Jack replied, winking at Ianto.

“I think we should go and put the cream on your bruises.” Ianto said, changing the subject.

“Sure.” Jack chuckled. “I'd stay out the living room for a few minutes of I was you Gwen.”

“You can count on it.” Gwen retorted as they left the kitchen.

Some hours later, dinner was eaten, the baby was fed and put down for the night and all of them were yawning loudly after the events of the day. Gwen headed up to bed first, giving Jack and Ianto time alone to say goodnight to each other.

“I expect you up soon.” Gwen told Jack.

“Five minutes.” Jack promised as Ianto wrapped his arms tightly around his lover.

“This is turning in a more and more of an odd situation by the day.” Ianto mumbled in Jack's ear.

“I don't care, as long as I don't lose you it can be as odd as it likes.” Jack replied.

“Do you think this'll work, the three of us living together?”

“All we can do is wait and see, but I hope so.”

“Me too.” Ianto smiled.

“No more talk.” Jack replied, finding Ianto's lips with his own and claiming them.

Jack knew the five minute mark had passed long before they stopped kissing but he didn't care, dragging himself away from Ianto's arms he passed him the bedding Gwen had sorted out for Ianto earlier and made himself go to bed.

Gwen was reading her book when he entered the bedroom, she smiled at him as he picked up his nightshirt and headed to the bathroom. By the time Jack came back she had turned her bedside lamp off and appeared to be asleep.

Jack climbed into bed and lay on his side, closing his eyes he thought about Ianto downstairs trying to sleep on the small sofa and wished he was in his bed with him, in his arms. When Jack eventually fell asleep he had a smile on his face, despite the aching pain of his buttock's.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

The flying school was doing great business, Andy had made Jack a partner in it and had given Ianto a job. Jack made sure he was never seen with Ianto out of work and Ianto stayed out of sight, working on the engines of the planes in the hanger.

Jack didn't expect his uncle to ever turn up at the flying school but they weren't going to take any chances, in fact Jack kept out of his uncles way at all times unless there was a reason he had to be in the same place as him but he always made sure he was never alone with him.

It wasn't just that he didn't trust his uncle not to try anything on with him, he didn't trust himself either, if his uncle laid a finger on him ever again he knew that the wouldn't just stand there and take it and he knew his uncle would come out of it worse than he would.

Ianto had been living with Jack and Gwen a almost four months now, they had come to an arrangement where Gwen shared the small bedroom with the baby and they had the larger bedroom to themselves but they respected Gwen's wishes they they wouldn't have sex while she was in the house, which they found easy as she spent a lot of evenings with Rhys at the tied cottage.

His uncle never visited the cottage and they were very careful about leaving and returning, Jack never entering the house with Ianto alone, always the two of them with Gwen or Ianto arriving later as a 'guest'.

Gwen knew that once Jack got his inheritance he wouldn't want to keep up the pretence of their marriage any more, that we would move out of the house and into one he would buy with Ianto but he had already agreed with Gwen he wouldn't do anything until they spoke to her father and explained the situation about the baby and Rhys.

He was also prepared to help Gwen and Rhys if her father disowned her, they had both been such good friends to him and Ianto and he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to them. Jack didn't know the exact amount he was to come onto but he had been lead to believe it was a substantial amount.

Jack also had a new dream, he wanted to fly the channel and once he had the money to buy himself a new plane he intended to do just that. The only person that knew was Ianto, he hadn't even told Andy. At first it seemed like an impossible dream but it had been done by others and encouraged by Ianto he believed he could do it, his birthday seemed like a very long time away but he could wait.

Jack adored Eirween as if she was his own daughter and she was blossoming into a wonderful little girl with the attention of four parents, she was as pretty as a picture with her mums dark hair and big eyes.

With less than a two years until his twenty first birthday Jack was already planning his future in his head, not wanting to tell even Ianto about his plans until he was sure about exactly what he wanted to do and then he would have to tell Gwen he was leaving soon.

He was more worried for her than he was for himself, as far as the rest of the world was concerned the baby was his and they were happily married. When he left she would be more reliant on Rhys, which was a good thing, he was the man she loved and the father of his child but the truth would come out and her life wouldn't be easy once that happened.

It was the evening of Gwen's eighteenth birthday that things took a dramatic turn.

His uncle in his wisdom had decided it was time for another big party, to mark her birthday and their wedding anniversary in one night, it was if he wanted to show the town just how wonderful his family was and what a happy family his daughter had, especially after firing Ianto and kicking him out.

Gwen had tried to talk him out of it, neither she or Jack wanted to celebrate in that way as it would mean as evening of acting again as the perfect couple and parents and without the people they loved but her father wouldn't drop the matter, and if he insisted it was going ahead, then it was.

Her birthday falling on a Sunday meant that Rhys wouldn't even have a reason to be at the manor now it was their day off, so leaving Rhys at their home with Ianto babysitting they headed up to the manor dressed in their finery for their party.

When they arrived the hall they had had their wedding reception is was again lasciviously decorated, this time in deep blue and silver, Jack knew his uncle was still borrowing money he didn't have to pay for his lifestyle and wondered just how much debt the man really was in.

Martha and Toshiko had excelled themselves with the buffet they had laid on, the food seemed never ending as they replenished it constantly making sure nothing ran out as they party goers ate, drank and danced.

Jack and Gwen played the dutiful married couple, dancing with each other and their guests and actually enjoying themselves a little despite them both really wanting to be with the person they loved.

It was late, getting on for midnight when the last of the guest finally left, Jack had gone upstairs to use the bathroom while Gwen went to see Martha and Toshiko, telling her he'd see her there.

When he left the bathroom he found his uncle waiting for him at the top of the stairs, riding crop in his had as it had been all evening, it was like he was unable to go anywhere without the dam thing.

“Lovely party uncle, thank you.” Jack said politely as he walked towards him.

“Great act you put on, you and Gwen.” John replied, slurring his words drunkenly.

“What do you mean uncle?” Jack asked, already guessing what he was thinking.

“Well, you and I both know you really crave cock!” His uncle replied with a sneer.

“I'm sure you know I've been faithful to your daughter since you sacked Ianto.” Jack replied as calmly as he could.

“Doesn't mean to say you don't miss it.” John replied, moving towards where Jack had stopped a few feet away.

“I should be going uncle, Gwen is waiting for me.” Jack replied, trying to step past him but John, despite his drunkenness was too fast and blocked his way.

“I'm sure she won't mind if you're a little longer.” John replied, reaching around Jack's body and grasping his arse.

“Get off!” Jack warned.

“Oh come on now, just a little fun.” John smirked, not moving his hand. “I know you want it.”

“No and if I did it wouldn't be with a dirty old bastard like you.” Jack retorted angrily.

“If only I had know earlier, I could have had my way with the stable boy before he got his hands on you.” John grinned as his other hand went for Jack's crotch.

“I told you to get the fuck off me!” Jack shouted, pushing his uncle backwards.

“Don't keep trying to deny it, come on, I know you want me to fuck you.” John sneered as he threw himself at Jack, his mouth landing messily on Jack as he tried to force his tongue in the young man's mouth.

“No!” Jack yelled as he shoved him away again, harder. “Get out of my way or you'll regret it.”

“Oh yeah?” John taunted, waving the riding crop in the air at him.

“Yeah.” Jack shouted, balling his hand into a fist and before he could stop himself he punched his uncle square in the mouth sending him flying backwards.

Jack watched as his uncle tried to stay on his feet, stumbling backwards as he tried to find something to grab onto and failed miserably and as he let out a loud yell of fear he fell headlong down the long staircase.

Jack looked down from the top in horror at the sight of his uncles crumpled body at the bottom on the stairs as Gwen, Martha and Toshiko all appeared at the scene.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Jack started walking very slowly down the stairs as Gwen called up to him.

“Jack, what happened?”

“I ... err ... he ...” Jack stuttered as he reached the bottom and his uncles inert body. “Is ... he ...?”

“Jack, you're trembling.” Gwen said softly, reaching out and touching his arm comfortingly. “Martha, would you get him some tea, he seems to be in shock.”

“Of course ma'am.” Martha replied, taking Toshiko with her.

“Is he dead?” Jack asked, his voice barely a whisper as he looked down at his uncle with a look of horror on his face.

Gwen knelt down beside her father and pressed her fingers to his neck like Owen had told her about and bit on her bottom lip as she tried to feel a pulse.

“I'm not sure, I don't think I can feel a pulse.” Gwen told Jack as she got to her feet again. “Hang on a minute.”

Hitching up her skirts Gwen ran up the stairs to her room and grabbed a small mirror from her dressing table before running back down again and pushing it under her father's nose for a minute.

“He's not breathing.” Gwen told Jack knowingly. “No misting up of the mirror.”

“Shit!” Jack exclaimed, sitting down hard on the stairs and burying his head in his hands. “Shit!”

“Tell me what happened.” Gwen said softly, sitting down beside him.

“It was me, I hit him and he fell.” Jack told her shakily. “They put me away for murder.”

“Tell me everything, why did you hit him?” Gwen asked.

“You don't want to know.” Jack replied, shaking his head from side to side.

“Tell me.” She encouraged gently.

“The day he caught Ianto and I in the field, after he ... punished me he touched me ... inappropriately.” Jack replied.

“I don't understand, what do you mean, what has this got to do today?” Gwen asked.

“After he beat me with his riding crop he touched me, my buttocks and then my ...” Jack trailed off and gulped, wondering why he felt guilty about what he uncle had done to him. “I told him if he ever did it again he would regret it.”

“And he did something tonight?” Gwen asked, looking at her fathers body in disgust.

“He made suggestions, mentioned that I must be missing ... being with a man after he'd fired Ianto.” Jack told her. “I refused and he wouldn't take no for an answer.”

“So then what happened?” Gwen asked.

“I pushed him away and he grabbed me and kissed me so I shoved him again and punched him, hitting him in the mouth and he ... stumbled and fell down the stairs.” Jack replied, actually relieved to tell the truth and get it all out in the open.

“It was self defence Jack.” Gwen replied. “An accident.”

“It's not a secret that he and I didn't get on, if word gets out that I had anything to do with it ...” Jack trailed off.

“Why would it? All the guests have gone, there's only us, Martha and Toshiko here and neither of them will say anything.” Gwen replied. “Who's to say he didn't fall down the stairs all by himself, he was drunk, anyone at the party can testify to that.”

“I just killed your father, you seem very calm?” Jack said to Gwen.

“He may have been my father but he was a bastard.” Gwen retorted. “I know he was the cause of my mothers death even though there's no way to prove it and that riding crop, he used it on us too, both Owen and I if he thought we were out of line when we were children. I haven't had any love for that man for a long time.”

Jack was just about to reply when Martha and Toshiko reappeared carrying cups of tea for the both of them.

“We thought you might need one too ma'am.” Martha said, handing the cups to them. “I take it he's dead Sir?”

Jack nodded in reply as he sipped the tea.

“Nasty fall that, what with him being drunk an all.” Martha added. “Was bound to happen one day.”

Jack looked at Gwen and then back at Martha and Toshiko and opened his mouth to reply but Toshiko spoke before he could.

“No one saw anything sir, we were all in the kitchen when we heard his scream, when we reached the bottom of the stairs he was lying just lying there not moving.”

“Toshiko, Martha, I appreciate what you're trying to do but ...”

“Sir.” Martha replied, hands on her hips and no nonsense look on her face. “No one will be sad to see him gone, but you on the other hand will be missed by us all and especially Ianto, you are not going to prison for that bastard!”

“We should get a doctor, to confirm that he is dead and the police will surely want to question us.” Toshiko said.

“It's late, I'll go.” Jack told them. “Gwen stay here and work on looking like the grieving daughter you should be and I'll be back as soon as I can.”

Leaving them Jack ran first to the doctors house, feeling bad for bashing on the door at almost one in the morning.

A window above him opened and the doctor looked out.

“What's wrong?” The doctors voice called down.

“Sorry sir.” Jack called up. “It's my uncle, John Hart. He seems to have had a fall, we think he might be dead.”

“A fall you say?” The doctor called back.

“Yes sir, he was rather drunk after the party this evening and has taken a tumble down the stairs.” Jack replied.

“I'll be right down.” The Doctor called back before closing the window.

Jack stood shivering in the cool night air for a few minutes until the doctor appeared, walking back towards the manor with him Jack told them what he knew about what had happened, well the version he and the others had agreed on anyway.

By the time they reached the manor Gwen had managed to work herself up into a believable state of grieving, sitting by her fathers body as she cried.

The doctor checked John's pulse and listened to his chest for signs of breathing and then declared him dead, saying it looked like he'd broken his neck on the way down killing him instantly.

“Certainly looks like an accident to me but the police will want to investigate.” The doctor told them. “But it will just be a formality. I'll arrange for the undertaker to come and collect him and I'm sure the police will be here first thing in the morning.”

“Thank you doctor.” Gwen sniffed into her lace handkerchief.

“No problem my dear, can I get you something to help you sleep?” The doctor asked.

“No, I think I'll be okay.” Gwen replied.

“I'll be on my way then.” The doctor replied, letting Martha show him out.

“What if the police get suspicious?” Jack asked as soon as the doctor was out of earshot.

“The doctor doesn't seem to think that anything untoward has happened.” Gwen replied. “We just need to all stick to our story and everything will be okay.”

“I hope so.” Jack replied sadly as he took another look at his uncles body.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

“Shouldn't we move him?” Jack asked Gwen, his uncles body still in the same crumpled position at the bottom of the stairs where he had landed.

“The police will need to see the scene before he's moved, it'll look more suspicious if he's moved, despite the doctor agreeing that it was an accident.” Martha told them.

“That's true.” Gwen agreed.” But I can't bear to look at him like that anymore, Toshiko, would you get a blanket please?”

“Yes ma'am.” Tosh replied, hurrying off to collect one and returning moments later with one which they lay over Gwen's father.

“We should all try and get some sleep.” Martha suggested.

“Oh god, Ianto and Rhys will be wondering where we are.” Jack groaned. “But we can't just leave here with him laying there, that wouldn't look good at all.”

“I ..” Gwen began but a knock on the door stopped her short.

“That can't be the police already can it?” Jack asked, looking flustered.

“I'll go.” Martha told them, heading to the door, opening it she sighed with relief at the sight of Ianto, Rhys and baby Eirween.

“You better come in.” Martha told them, opening the door wide.

“What's wrong?” Ianto asked as they entered the manor, both of them feeling a little odd that they were using the front door. “Has something happened to Jack, or Gwen?”

“No, not them.” Martha replied as they reached the bottom of the stairs where Jack and Gwen were sat on the steps.

“Gwen?” Rhys said softly. “You've been crying, what's happened?”

“Father, he feel down the stairs.” Gwen replied. “He's dead.”

“He was drunk.” Jack added, not looking either of them in the eye.

“I think we should retire to bed.” Martha told Toshiko, Toshiko nodded, following Martha as they made their way to the servants quarters.

“I think Eirween needs a feed.” Rhys told Gwen, sensing that Jack wanted to talk to Ianto alone. “She's drunk all the milk you left, that's why we came to find you.”

Gwen nodded, taking the baby from his arms and leading him towards the living room.

“Come on.” Ianto told Jack. “Lets go somewhere more comfortable.”

“My old room.” Jack replied, standing, taking Ianto's hand in his and leading him to the stairs.

“Tell me what really happened.” Ianto said as they sat side by side on the bed.

“I came out the bathroom ... and he was waiting for me.” Jack replied in hushed tones. “He was drunk, completely pissed.”

“And?” Ianto persisted.

“He tried it on with me, when I refused his advances and pushed him away he threw himself at me.” Jack took a moment to collect himself before continuing. “He kissed me ... I pushed him away again but he still couldn't take a hint so I ... I punched him and he fell down the stairs. I killed my uncle.”

“It was an accident Jack, you just tried to protect yourself.” Ianto told him reassuringly.

“As much as I hated him, the way he treated people I still feel so guilty.” Jack admitted. “I mean, he wasn't just my uncle, he was Gwen's father.”

“How has Gwen reacted?” Ianto frowned.

“She seems as relieved as anyone that he's dead, she must have had one hell of a childhood to hate her father so much.” Jack replied.

“He used to beat them, no one could prove it but my mam was positive.” Ianto replied. “Even when they were just tiny kids.”

“How could anyone hurt a child like that?!” Jack exclaimed, outraged. “The man was a monster.”

“Yep and that's all the more reason you shouldn't feel so bad about what happened.” Ianto told him. “Has the doctor been out?”

“Yeah, we told him uncle John was drunk and took a tumble.” Jack replied.

“And he believed you?” Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. “Gwen, Martha, Toshiko and I are all all sticking to the same story and he seemed to think it was more than plausible.”

“And the police?” Ianto asked.

“They won't be here till the morning, I just hope they agree with the doctor.” Jack replied, worry creeping back into his voice.

“Everyone knew he liked his drink, it was common knowledge.” Ianto replied. “No reason why they shouldn't think the dirty sod just fell and managed to kill himself.”

“What if there's bruising, proof he was hit?” Jack asked.

“If he died instantly I don't think bruises appear.” Ianto replied. “I'm sure Martha would know, I discovered she's been reading Owen's medical books when he's not around.”

“Really?” Jack gasped.

“Yep, she's wasted as a housekeeper.” Ianto shrugged.

“Shame she won't be able to train to become a doctor.” Jack agreed.

“She's thinking of training to become a nurse, maybe she'll be able to now he's gone.” Ianto told him.

“Maybe.” Jack nodded.

“Are you feeling any calmer now?” Ianto asked his lover.

“A little I think, not looking forward to the police coming though.” Jack admitted.

“Then for the rest of the night we should do something to take your mind off of it.” Ianto told him, smiling softly.

“We can't not here ...” Jack trailed off as Ianto kissed him softly on the neck and let out a small moan instead.

“Gwen and Rhys won't disturb us.” Ianto whispered in his ear as his hand slid up Jack's thigh. “And I've always wanted to make love to you here.”

“Really?” Jack mumbled.

“Oh yeah!” Ianto grinned before pushing Jack back on the bed.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Neither of them slept, they had made love slowly and tenderly, Jack letting Ianto take complete control until they just held each other sated and dozed for a while before they talked some more.

“What if the police don't believe our story.” Jack asked Ianto. “I could go to prison for murder.”

“Why would they think you killed him?” Ianto replied. “As far as their concerned you had no motive for murder, it wasn't like he advertised the fact he was a dirty old man.”

“I don't know ... it's just that it was me who punched him, it's my fault he fell down the stairs.” Jack replied.

“It was a complete accident, yes?” Ianto asked. “You didn't mean for him to fall, did you?”

“No ... oh god no ... even after he ...” Jack stuttered.

“Then all the evidence points to him being pissed, anyone at the party can testify to that and he just took a tumble, an accident.” Ianto stated. “He did only kiss you, didn't he, please tell me he didn't do anything ... worse?”

“He didn't get a chance, I warned him if he tried anything again I would retaliate.” Jack told him. “There was no way I was letting him get his hands one me, let alone any other part of his body.”

“The police will probably be here soon, the suns up now.” Ianto said. “We should clean up and dress, Martha's probably already preparing breakfast.”

“I think you and Rhys should stay out the way while the police are here, it might seems a little strange that the stable boy and the gardener are inside the manor even with the current circumstances.” Jack suggested.

“I guess, but I'd rather be there with you.” Ianto replied.

“Me too, but ... well, a slip, however small could raise suspicion.” Jack shrugged.

“Right, okay.” Ianto finally agreed. “But I think Eirween should be with you and Gwen, being there as a family can only help.”

“Now that I can agree on.” Jack replied as they extracted themselves from each others arms and the bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

Arriving in the kitchen they found Gwen and Rhys already there, Gwen was feeding the baby as she nibbled on a piece of toast while Rhys sat beside her drinking coffee.

“Breakfast?” Martha asked, as Toshiko put two mugs of coffee on the kitchen table in front of them as they each took a seat.

“I'm not really hungry.” Jack replied.

“Nonsense.” Martha hugged. “You need to keep your strength up after what happened last night.”

“So, we're agreed right.” Gwen said as the baby finished feeding and she fastened the top of her dress. “We were all in here, Jack and I were saying goodbye to Martha and Toshiko before leaving to head home after the party.”

“How do we explain the baby being here?” Rhys asked.

“We brought her with us, Martha and Tosh were taking it in turns to look after her between seeing to the guests.” Jack replied. “That's the sensible answer.”

“Agreed.” Toshiko nodded.

It seemed as if it was deliberately timed when the knock on the door came a few seconds later, Ianto and Rhys left the kitchen by the back door and headed down to Rhys' shed where they would wait until either Martha or Toshiko came to get them when the coast was clear.

Martha opened the door just as the policeman was about to knock again, his hand still in mid air as the door opened before him.

“Good morning sir, please come in.” Martha told him, opening the door wider and letting pass. “Everyone in waiting in the kitchen, follow me.”

“I'd like to see the body first please.” The policeman replied a little gruffly.

“Certainly sir.” Martha replied, changing the direction they were walking and leading him the the bottom of the stairs where her employers dead body still lay crumpled beneath the blanket.

“Would you mind?” The policeman asked Martha, indicating she should remove the blanket.

Martha nodded and lifted it free, draping it over her arm as he moved closer and made a quick but seemingly through assessment of the body before running to the top of the stairs.

At the top of the stairs he stood there for a minute or two looking down, writing notes on his little book before slowly walking down again and stopping beside the body.

“He was drunk and fell, is that correct?” He asked Martha.

“Yes sir, we, that is Toshiko, the kitchen maid, Master Jack and Mistress Gwen were all in the kitchen, they were collecting their baby and saying goodbye when we heard a yell, well, more of a scream really.” Martha replied. “We rushed out here but by the time we got here we found him like this.”

“He was already dead?” The policemen asked.

“The mistress checked for a pulse and then held a mirror under his nose.” Martha replied. “There was no breath to cloud the mirror, Master Jack went to get the doctor and he confirmed that he was dead.”

The policeman nodded. “The doctor said in him opinion it was indeed an accident, I've already talked to some of the people who attended the party last night at they have all testified that he was very inebriated by the time the part ended. I will have to talk to the others but I'm fairly sure in my mind it was just an unfortunate accident.”

“This way.” Martha told him, leading back in the direction again where Jack was now holding the sleeping Eirween, Gwen was sat close beside him sobbing softly into a tissue with Jack's free arm around her shoulder while Toshiko busied herself with the laundry.

“Good morning.” The officer said as he entered the room. “I'm sorry to have to be here under such sad circumstances.”

“It's okay sir, you're just doing your job.” Jack replied as Gwen curled further into his chest.

“Umm.” The policeman looked at Martha.

“Martha sir.” She replied.

“Martha here has shown me the scene where it happened and I am inclined to agree with the doctor and with the account Martha just gave me that it was an unfortunate accident.” The policeman told them. “I will however have to interview you all separately, just for the records you understand then you can contact the undertaker to come and collect the body.”

“We understand completely.” Jack replied. “Maybe if you could talk to Toshiko first, my wife is still a little distraught.”

“Yes, of course sir.” The policeman replied, motioning Toshiko to go with him he took her to another room.

It was over an hour later then the policeman finally left, he had spoken to Jack after Toshiko and then Gwen who was doing a damn fine job of acting like the grieving daughter leaving the policeman convinced that the events were as stated.

As soon as he was out of sight Toshiko went to get Ianto and Rhys, leaving Martha to make them all tea and discuss what to do next.

They agreed Jack would make the arrangements with the undertaker to come and get his uncles body as soon as possible and that Gwen would arrange for a telegram to be sent to her brother, who was living in residence at the hospital for a while for part of his training as a doctor.

Once that was all dealt with they would meet up again to decide what they were going to do next and where they were actually going to get the money for the funeral.

Jack and Gwen headed into town, taking the baby with them in her pram while Ianto and Rhys stayed behind at the manor to do their usual tasks, all of them praying that nothing rocked the boat and delayed the funeral for any reason.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

It was early evening when Jack and Gwen met up with Rhys and Ianto again, this time at the cottage. After talking they came to the conclusion they would have to sell some of the manors assets to get the money to pay for the funeral.

According to Martha some of the wines in the wine cellar were old, John had never drunk them and she believed they were just there until they had increased in value.

Gwen told them that some of the paintings in the manor were also antiques and might bring more money in, by the time they had finished talking they decided the next morning they would get the local antique dealer to give them a price for the paintings first, as finding someone who knew anything about wines would be a lot harder.

It was late when Rhys left, heading back to the manor to see Martha and Toshiko so that they could get the paintings ready for the next day before he headed back to the tied cottage for the night.

They had also discussed their living arrangements, Gwen suggested that once her father was buried they would give up the cottage and move back into the manor, were they could provide accommodation for both Rhys and Ianto.

In reality they could both share a room with their lovers but to the outside would it would just be seen as a move to save money, buy putting the tied cottage up for sale. Jack was positive his uncle was spending way beyond his means and they needed to do anything they could not the lose the house.

It was early the following morning when Owen showed up, knocking on the cottage door and waking them before even the baby had woken for her first feed. Yawning and trying to rub the sleep from his eyes Jack opened the front door, a little surprised that Owen had arrived so quickly.

Jack let him in, neither of them exchanging a word and led him through to the kitchen, putting the kettle on the stove to make tea as he heard movement from above indicating that Gwen and Ianto were now awake as well.

“So, the old bastard finally killed himself then?” Owen said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, so drunk he toppled down the stairs and broke his neck.” Jack replied, busying himself with making the tea as Gwen entered the kitchen carrying the baby with Ianto behind her.

“I thought my father fired you?” Owen frowned at Ianto.

“He did.” Ianto replied bluntly, sitting on a chair the opposite side of the table to him.

“He told me he caught you acting inappropriately and had to get rid of you, never did say who with, was it Toshiko?” Owen asked with a smirk. “I wouldn't blame you if it was, she's a pretty little thing.”

“It wasn't Toshiko.” Ianto replied, glancing at Jack with a look Owen didn't miss.

“Shit, I knew I was right about you two.” Owen said, looking at Jack and Ianto as Gwen sat down beside her brother and began to feed the baby. “He caught the stable boy with his son in law, that must have been interesting!”

“Not really.” Jack frowned at him. “The evil sod gave us both a beating before he fired Ianto.”

“He's been living here since?” Owen asked Jack.

“He is in the room!” Ianto snarked.

“Yes.” Jack replied, placing the mugs of tea on the table and taking the seat next to Ianto.

“You're lucky he never found out, a beating would have been the least of your problems.” Owen told them. “I know what a brute he can be when pushed to his limits.”

“We were careful.” Gwen replied.

“So you're living here with you husband and his male lover.” Owen replied with a wink at his sister. “Interesting arrangement, anything you want to tell me?”

“No!” Gwen huffed.

“So, tell me, are you really Eirween's father?” Owen asked Jack.

“No, he's not.” Gwen replied when Jack hesitated. “I don't care who knows now father is dead, Rhys is her father.”

“Bloody hell!” Owen exclaimed.

“So, why weren't you at the party?” Gwen asked him. “I know father invited you.”

“A little spot of bother.” Owen grinned. “We, my friends and I at the hospital got a little, okay a lot drunk and managed to get ourselves arrested in the early hours of the morning on the day of the party.”

“What did you do?” Ianto asked.

“We thought it would be a good idea to go and rob the grave of a woman who'd died the following day in childbirth.” Owen explained, looking ashamed of himself. “What he didn't plan on was her husband appearing in the dead of night, seeing us and getting the police.”

“I'm assuming you managed to wheedle your way out of trouble as usual?” Gwen asked.

“We told them it was just the high jinxes of drunk medical students and that we were all very sorry and would never do it again.” Owen replied. “Luckily the hospital vouched for us and we got released late last night, I got back to the halls of residence and found your telegram, so I came straight here.”

“The funeral arrangements have been made, it's to be in two days but we're going to have to sell some of father's paintings to pay for it.” Gwen told her brother. “Someone's going to the manor later today to give us a price, as long as it covers the cost of the funeral we'll take what they offer.”

“What time are they expected?” Owen asked.

“This afternoon, 2pm.” Jack replied.

“Then I shall head up there and see if there's anything we can sell, I'll meet you there later.” Owen said, draining his tea before getting up to leave. “We'll need to discuss what happens to the manor later anyway.”

“Nothing will be happening to it.” Gwen told him. “It's staying in the family no matter what.”

“You really have no idea how much debt father was in do you?” Owen replied.

“It can't be that bad, can it?” Gwen replied.

“You'll find out soon enough, even I don't know the full extent.” Owen said as he left the kitchen and the cottage.

As Jack heard the door close behind Owen he had a feeling his worst fears were going to be realised, his uncle was up to his eyeballs in debt and without his inheritance there was no way they could pay them or save the manor.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

The antique dealer had offered them more than enough for the paintings, enough for the burial and a wake which was relief for them for them until they found out how in debt John had been at the time of his death.

The day of the funeral was wet and overcast, not torrential rain but the fine sort that made you soaking wet before you realised it so the mourners were all sheltered under umbrellas as the vicar performed the service. 

They hadn't expected may people to attend, considering how few of the neighbours had actually like John Hart but the response to the news of his death and the funeral had been overwhelming.

At a guess, Jack thought as they stood at the graveside there were at least a hundred or so people in attendance. Gwen and Owen's theory was they were there to make sure that the man they all disliked was actually dead and buried.

Jack was inclined to agree with them, he hadn't met one person who had actually had a good word for his uncle. 

Once the service was over everyone trudged the short distance from the local church to the manor, where Martha and Toshiko had done a wonderful job of laying on a buffet spread for the wake before they had left for the funeral.

Both Rhys and Ianto had attended the funeral as well, Gwen told them that just because they were deemed as servants didn't mean they should pay their employer his last respects and even though they couldn't be with their real partners just them all being there was a good thing in the eyes of the community.

The wake began as a solemn affair, as they do but once the sherry began to flow the mourners began to loosen up. It became obvious that most, if not all the attendees were there for the very reason Gwen and Owen had stated, to make sure he was gone for good.

Within a couple of hours it was more like a party than a wake, people were laughing and joking and telling stories about the awful things John Hart had done to each of them that had caused them to fall out with him.

It turned out the man was just plain nasty, he would do anything to anyone to get his own way. His gambling was out of control and if he lost he took took it out on whatever unfortunate person he had lost to.

Anything from hiring someone to burgle them to making sure their crops went up in flames, his rage know no bounds and even though they knew exactly who was responsible they could never prove he'd had a hand in it.

When the guests finally began to leave one man hung back, waiting until every guest had left before approaching Gwen and Jack and telling them he needed to speak to them about a 'personal' matter while giving Ianto and Rhys a look that told them in no uncertain terms that they shouldn't be there.

“We'll leave you too it then.” Rhys said, steering Ianto from the room before he could say anything.

“I think we should sit down for this.” The man said. “I'm Mr. Jones, the manager of your uncles bank and there's some details we need to discuss.”

“It's the day of my fathers funeral, can't this wait till tomorrow?” Gwen asked.

“I always find it best to get unpleasant business out of the way as soon as possible.” He replied a little sternly. “No misunderstandings that way.”

“Okay, tell us the bad news.” Jack replied, taking Gwen's hand in his as Mr. Jones began to speak.

“Mrs Harkness, your father was in a great deal of debt, he's been borrowing against Torchwood Manor for a long time, even more so since Mr Harkness became his ward back in 1917.” He paused for a moment. “I believe you're coming into a large inheritance?”

“An inheritance yes, large? I have no idea and I won't be able to get my hands on it for nearly two more years, when I reach the age of twenty one.” Jack replied, trying to control the anger that was building inside him. “How dare he try and use the money my parents left me to furnish his lifestyle.”

“I was lead to believe that it was to be a substantial amount by your uncle, but that is of no matter now if you won't be getting it for some while. As your uncle died a pauper the only thing we can do is put the manor up for auction to pay of the debts.” Mr Jones told them bluntly.

“But it's our family home, you can't sell it.” Gwen pleaded.

“We can and we will.” He replied.

“No, you have to give us some time to try and raise the money, how much is it exactly?” Jack asked.

“Almost a quarter of a million pounds.” Mr Jones replied calmly.

“Fuck!” Jack exclaimed angrily. “Why the hell would anyone keep lending someone money when they already owed so much?”

“He was a good customer, he paid his monthly instalments on time and we were also getting the interest on the loans.” He replied. “And then there was the inheritance ...”

“I don't even know if my inheritance will cover that, even if I can get it released early but I'm going to try, you can count on it.” Jack ranted. “Give me some time to try, please?”

“You have one week.”

“One week, surely ...” Jack began.

“One week from today, if you fail to come up with sufficient funds the house will go up for auction along with all it's assets.” Mr Jones Told him, getting to his feet. “I'll see myself out.”

Jack and Gwen watched speechless as he left the room, not speaking until he was out of sight.

“A week, how the hell can we raise a quarter of a million in a week?” Gwen shrieked.

“I'll have to travel back to London and see the family solicitor, I don't know if I can get the money released early but I'm going to try, you can count on it.” Jack replied, still angry at their discovery.

“And my father still gets what he wanted, your money to pay his debts.” Gwen replied sadly.

“It's money I've never had, I was kinda counting on it for ... it doesn't matter now, we need to try and fix this mess.” Jack sighed.

“I should go with you, and Eirween, so they can meet us as a family.” Gwen suggested. “Plead poverty, which is the truth and try and make them see sense.”

“Yeah, it might work.” Jack agreed. “Damn him.”

“You said you were counting on the money for something, what was it?” Gwen asked.

“It doesn't matter now.” Jack replied sadly, getting to his feet. “Lets got out of this place, I need some time with Ianto.”

Gwen nodded then stood and followed Jack from the room. “Eirween and I'll stay at the cottage with Rhys.” 

“He can't leave us in peace even when he's dead.” Jack growled as they headed into the kitchen.

Ianto and Rhys were sat at the kitchen table with Martha and Toshiko drinking tea, the instant Jack and Gwen entered the room they knew it hadn't been good news from the look on their faces.

“So, come on, what's the bad news?” Ianto asked.

“Almost a quarter of a million pounds.” Jack replied. “The bastard has well and truly screwed us.”

“Fuck!” Ianto exclaimed loudly. “How the hell can we even try to raise that kind of money?”

“Gwen and I are going to travel to London tomorrow to try and get my inheritance released early, we have a week or the manor goes up for auction and we lose it.” Jack replied. 

“It's Gwen's home, they can't take it away from her.” Rhys argued.

“They can and they will.” Gwen replied sadly as they sat down with them at the table.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

“Do you think anyone saw us arrive here alone?” Ianto asked Jack as they entered the house he shared with his lover and his lovers wife.

“I doubt it, it's gone two now, pitch dark and no signs of life that I saw.” Jack answered, closing the door behind them and leading Ianto straight up the stairs by the hand. “And at the moment that's the least of our problems.”

“Do you think you can convince them to give you the money early?” Ianto asked as they both began to strip off their clothes.

“I can only try.” Jack shrugged.

“I can't imagine ever having that kinda money, a quarter of a million, let alone being in debt by it.” Ianto replied, climbing into bed.

“Even if they do let me have it, I don't even know if it's enough to cover it.” Jack replied. “We could lose the manor anyway.”

“I guess, but you have to plead your case.” Ianto told him. “How you've married the woman you love, that you have a child and that she's about to lose everything thanks to her father. There's got to be a way around it.”

“I hope so, I really do.” Jack said, standing naked next to the bed thinking, his thoughts whirling around in his head like a tornado.

“Come to bed Jack, it's late.” Ianto yawned loudly. “Or early, depending on how you look at it.”

Jack slid in beside Ianto and spooned against his back, pushing the single beds together when Gwen had moved out of the bedroom and Ianto into it Jack considered to be one of the best idea's he had ever had.

“I want to help Gwen keep the manor, I really do but it could be the end of my dream.” Jack sighed. “There's no way I'll ever save up enough money to buy my own plane and fly the channel.”

“Can't you ask Andy if you can borrow on of his planes to do it in?” Ianto asked as Jack nuzzled his neck.

“It's not the same, I want to do it all myself. But if I have to, then I'll just have to forget all about it.” Jack replied, pressing a kiss to the side of Ianto's neck before sucking on the tender skin, dragging his teeth over it as Ianto let out a soft moan.

“Mmmm.” Ianto mumbled.” You know exactly what to do to me, how to turn me from being so tired I feel barely able to stay awake to wide awake and horny in seconds.”

“Yeah.” Jack grinned against his neck before kissing the blossoming love bite.

Ianto turned in his arms to face his lover. “You have to be up in a few hours to get the train.”

“I can take a nap on the train.” Jack murmured against Ianto's lips before kissing him tenderly.

“How long will you be gone?” Ianto asked as Jack attacked his neck again, turning him on more and more.

“Too long.” Jack replied, lifting his head and claiming Ianto's lips again, this time more passionately as he rolled Ianto on to his back.

Ianto forgot all about Jack going away as he lost himself in the kiss, feeling Jack's erection pressing hard to his hip as their bodies melded together as if one.

“What do you want?” Jack panted as the kiss broke.

“You, riding me.” Ianto told him, his face flushed and his lips bruised like Jack's. “Coming over my body.”

Pushing himself up off Ianto's body and onto his knees Jack reached for the pot of Vaseline they now kept by the bed and handed it to his lover.

“Prepare me.”

“Turn around.” Ianto told him, popping the lid off the little glass jar and dipping his fingers inside, scooping up a little of the contents.

Jack turned and straddled Ianto's body again facing away towards his feet, bending forwards and resting on his elbows as he felt Ianto's fingers delving between his buttocks and sliding slickly over his hole, teasing the tight muscle.

As one of Ianto's fingers breached his entrance Jack pushed back onto it, pulling it into his body deeper and moaning softly as his lover used it to fuck his arse, quickly adding a second as the muscle relaxed around the digit.

Reaching back Jack wrapped a hand around Ianto's cock, stroking it slowly as the fingers worked inside his body, stretching and preparing him, gasping loudly in pleasure as the digits swiped back and forth over his prostate and almost sending him over the edge there and then.

Reluctantly Jack moved forwards, pulling his body free of Ianto's fingers and quickly turned to face his lover again, grabbing the Vaseline from the bed next to Ianto and coating his fingers.

“I need you deep inside me.” Jack panted as he coated Ianto's cock quickly, then raising his body he held it still as he lowered himself onto it, not stopping until Ianto was ball deep inside him with a loud sigh of pleasure. “I'm not going to last long, I need to come.” Jack continued as he began to ride his lovers cock.

“Come for me.” Ianto told him, eyes wide open as he watched Jack fucking himself on his cock, reaching for Jack's.

“No.” Jack said, grasping Ianto's hand with his own. “I want to come from you just being inside me.”

Ianto lifted himself off the bed sightly, bringing their joined hands to his mouth and kissed Jack knuckles before Jack took his back, leaning backwards a little and resting his hands on Ianto's thighs as he increased his pace, thrusting up and down on the cock buried within him.

Arching his back off the mattress Ianto's hands tangled in the sheet below, clutching them tightly in his fist as his eyes closed involuntary, losing himself in the sensations flowing through his body and the sounds Jack made as he rode him.

Moan, grunts and pants filled his ears as his lover pleasured himself on his body, Ianto becoming more and more turned as as he listened to the almost pornographic noises coming from Jack as he felt the muscles of his arse contract tightly around his cock, opening his eyes just in time to see Jack's come spurt in long streams over his body.

Reaching up Ianto pulled Jack down on top of him, flipping them over he pounded hard and fast into his lovers arse, his own orgasm hitting minutes later as he yelled out Jack's name.

Neither of them moved, not caring about the sticky mess between their bodies as they just held each other tight, forgetting about all their worries for a little while. They spent the next couple of hours until the sun came up just whispering, kissing and dozing, then dragged themselves from the bed to finally clean up.

The eventually made it downstairs minutes before Gwen, Rhys and the baby arrived together, Gwen letting them in with her key. Jack presented them with cups of tea which they drank quickly as they prepared to leave for the train.

“We could come with you, Rhys and I.” Ianto suggested as Jack kissed him goodbye.

“I wish you could, but if we end up having to stay overnight it'll look a bit strange that we're travelling with two servant ...” Jack began.

“Fine!” Ianto huffed. “I ...”

“Ianto, I don't think of you as a servant, I never have, you know that but there's no other way we could explain you and Rhys being there.” Jack told him softly. “I don't want to have to stay overnight but if we have to then we will and you know I will miss you.”

“I know, I know ... sorry.” Ianto replied looking a little ashamed of himself. “Just get back as soon as you can, okay?”

“I will.” Jack smiled softly, pressing his lips to Ianto's again.

“When you two can drag yourselves away from each other we really need to catch that train.” Gwen told them grinning widely. “Do you act like newly weds all the time?”

“Pretty much.” Ianto replied as Jack buried his neck in Ianto's shoulder. “We would be you know, if we could.”

“Would be what?” Rhys asked.

“Married.” Ianto replied, lifting Jack's chin with his fingers and kissing him softly.

Gwen made an “awwww” sound and they all chuckled as Jack picked up the small back he'd pack just in case they needed to stay overnight in London.

After final goodbyes they headed for the station, walking the short distance in the early summer morning sunshine.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

The taxi cab they had got at the station dropped them outside the building that housed the solicitor that Jack's family had used for years.

“Okay, here goes.” Jack said, taking Gwen's hand and leading her up the few steps to the door, while taking a few deep breaths Jack reached out and turned to handle and pushed the door open.

In the gloom of the small waiting room they could make out the receptionist sat at her desk at the far end, closed doors either side of her with brass name plates screwed to them denoting who's offices they were.

“How may I help you sir, madam.” The woman, who's own name plate informed them she was Miss Rose Tyler asked.

“We're here to see Mr Jackson.” Jack replied. “About a matter of great importance.”

“You have an appointment Mr?” She asked.

“Mr Jack Harkness, and no I'm afraid, we had some rather bad news yesterday and we need to see him urgently.” Jack replied.

Miss Tyler scanned the diary of appointments before her and then looked back up at them.

“I'm afraid he has no free appointments today.” She told them, a little snootily.

“Just fine minutes, that's all we need.” Gwen begged as Eirween began to fret in her arms a little.

“We've come a long way, all the way from Wales at the crack of dawn this morning.” Jack added. “You can't just send us away like that.”

Miss Tyler stood up and smoothed down her dress.

“I'll go and speak to him, but I'm not promising anything.” She said as she knocked on the door to Mr Jackson's room and walked in when the muffled 'enter' came in reply, closing it again behind her.

“Do you think he'll see us?” Gwen as asked Jack as they stared at the closed door.

“I don't know, I only ever met him once after my parents funeral.” Jack frowned.

Gwen was about to reply when the door opened again and Miss Tyler reappeared.

“He will see you now.” She told them a little haughtily, obviously not approving that her employer had agreed so fast to see them. “He has a spare few minutes before his next client.”

“Thank you.” Jack and Gwen said in unison as they walked into the solicitors office, which was no less gloomy that the waiting room.

“Mr Jackson, thank you for seeing us.” Jack said as the door closed quietly behind them.

“Good to see you again Jack, please, take a seat. Both of you.” He replied with a smile. “How can I help?”

“This is my wife Gwen, and our daughter Eirween.” Jack said as they both sat opposite him across from his desk. “I need to ask you if it's possible to have my inheritance a little early, I'll be twenty soon so it would only be a year or so.”

“What are the circumstances for the request?” Mr Jackson frowned.

“As you know I was sent to live with my uncle, John Hart. Gwen is his daughter, we feel in love and married.” Jack explained. “The problem is my uncle had an unfortunate accident recently and died leaving his family with huge debts that they, we cannot even imagine how to pay off without the help of the money my parents left me.”

“Huge debts? How huge?” Mr Jackson asked.

Jack sighed. “Nearly a quarter of a million pounds, if we can't raise the money in a week the house and all it's assets will be put up for auction by the bank. I don't even pretend to imagine that my inheritance will cover it, but I hope it might stall the bank for a while.”

“Jack, I can assure you that you can cover that, and then some but I'm not sure I'm able to go against your parents wishes and let you have it before your twenty first birthday.” Jackson replied.

“They wouldn't want me homeless, surely?” Jack countered angrily. “They would never want to see me thrown out of our home and with a baby.”

“Jack calm down.” Mr Jackson replied as Jack got to his feet and began pacing the room.

“Calm down?” Jack snorted.

“Please, sit back down, I'm sure there's something I can do to help, please.” Mr Jackson told him. “Please?”

Jack slunk back into his seat and glared at the man opposite.

“Okay, I propose I release some of the funds to you now and the rest when you reach your twenty first birthday, how does that sound?” He suggested.

“How much, will it cover some of the debt?” Gwen asked for Jack who was clutching her hand tightly.

“Your inheritance is a substantial amount Jack, what I propose is to give you enough to cover the debt and a some more to help with living expenses until the rest of the money is released.” Mr Jackson replied. “Half a million now.”

“Half ... half a million?” Jack replied flabbergasted.

“You have no idea how wealthy your parents were, do you?” Mr Jackson asked.

“No.” Jack replied, shaking his head in disbelief. “I mean, I know we weren't anywhere near the definition of poor but ... just how much did they leave me?”

“With the interest the money has incurred since your parents died I don't think you'll be looking at much less than around four million in total by your birthday.”

“Four million?” Jack shrieked. “Four fucking million?”

Mr Jackson chuckled. “Yes Jack, you will be a very wealthy young man.”

“Shit!” Jack replied, laughing as Gwen stared wide eyed in shock at him.

“Indeed sir.” Mr Jackson replied. “Now, how would you like the money, do you have a bank account?”

“Yes.” Jack nodded, thinking of the meagre savings he had in it.

“Then I shall arrange for a cheque to be ready for you by the end of the day.” Mr Jackson assured him. “Come back at five.”

“Thank you so much.” Jack grinned as he reached over and shook the other man's hand. “Thank you.”

“You're very welcome, both of you.” Jackson replied. “Now go and enjoy the city and I'll see you later.”

Soon after Jack, Gwen and the baby were settled in a tea shop enjoying a pot of tea, sandwiches and cakes with the biggest grins on their faces that anyone had seen in a very long time as Jack told Gwen his plans of flying the channel to France.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

All the way home on the train that evening they couldn't believe they held a bankers cheque in their hands for half a million pounds, enough to pay the creditors off, get Jack's dream off the ground and live very well for the next year.

“So, you're going to build a plane yourself, from scratch?” Gwen asked

“With some help from Ianto and Andy, I can't believe I'm actually going to do it at last.” Jack replied, grinning from ear to ear.

“Aren't you scared?” Gwen asked. “If the plane goes down over the channel you could, would probably die.”

“Have some faith me in, I've flown further than that inland and never had a problem.” Jack jeered. “Don't worry, I'll be testing it obsessively before I attempt it.”

“We can move out of that tiny house and into the manor.” Gwen said excitedly. “And Rhys and Ianto can move into it as well, we can say that we want to sell the tied cottage and that they can live in the servants quarters like Martha and Toshiko.”

“But in reality they'll be sharing rooms with us?” Jack replied excitedly.

“Yeah.” Gwen grinned.

“Life can only get better now, can't it?” Jack asked.

“It has too, father is gone, we have the manor and more than enough money for the next year.” Gwen answered, she didn't want to think about when Jack reached twenty one, once he got the rest of his money she was sure he'd leave and set up home somewhere with Ianto.

Not that she begrudged him that but she would miss having him, both of them around. She had no income of her own either, thanks to her father and she couldn't imagine Owen supporting her, but she knew she'd have to find a solution by then.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked, looking at her sad expression.

“Yes!” Gwen exclaimed brightly. “Just thinking about everything that's happened lately but it's all over now.”

“Good, because this makes life wonderful.” Jack smiled, waving the cheque around again.

“You know, when you first came to the manor I was determined to ... have you, despite being with Rhys.” Gwen admitted. “I loved Rhys back then, I just wanted what I couldn't have and you rejecting me just made me more determined.”

“I fell for Ianto the second I saw him, there was just something about him ... I had never had feelings like that for another man before and it scared me.” Jack replied. “I knew the consequences, what happens to homosexual men but I found myself not caring and I still don't ... not really, although actually getting sent to prison for just loving someone that society deems wrong scares me he's worth the risk.”

“Really?” Gwen asked, knowing he felt deeply for Ianto but he'd never expressed how he felt like this before.

“The first time he kissed me it was so gentle, his lips felt so right on mine.” Jack smiled.

“Did you ... sleep with him then?” Gwen asked boldly.

“No, it took a while before I even let him touch me, I made him wait a long time before we finally made love.” Jack sighed. “I realised just what I had been missing, he's amazing.”

“Made love? That's not the image I get when I imagine two men together.” Gwen replied without thinking. “I image it being rough and well ...”

Jack chuckled as she trailed off, embarrassed as she realised just what she was admitting.

“Sometimes.” Jack agreed. “But we make love, we don't just have sex, no matter how wild it can get.”

“Wow!” Gwen exclaimed, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

“I don't think I've ever seen you blush before.” Jack grinned.

“I've never admitted anything like that before.” Gwen told him. “After I caught you and Ianto in the kitchen I couldn't get it out of my mind, you look good together.”

“Oh we are!” Jack exclaimed.

Gwen laughed out loud. “It's a good job we're nearly home, who knows what else I might confess.”

“Go on, tell me something else.” Jack urged.

“I was fourteen when I lost my virginity, in a field with Rhys!” Gwen squealed dramatically.

“Fourteen?!” Jack repeated.

“Yeah, I think I did it to feel loved but I ended up falling for Rhys big time.” Gwen admitted.

“With a father like yours who could blame you for seeking love.” Jack shrugged. “I was a virgin until I met Ianto.”

“I guessed.” Gwen laughed. “ You're a lot more confidant now though.”

“I have Ianto to thank for that, in bed and out!” Jack laughed back.

“We were never meant to be married were we? I'm sorry you got forced into the arrangement, I should never agreed to it.” Gwen said a little sadly.

“It doesn't matter, we've made it work.” Jack told her. “And now we can live a bit more easily even if we can't tell the outside world the real truth.”

“Yes!” Gwen agreed heartedly. “And Rhys gets to be a proper father to Eirween.”

“I couldn't wish for a better substitute daughter.” Jack told her. “I'll always be a second daddy to her and I'll be proud of it.”

“That's good to know Jack, as she'll always see you like that too I think.”

“She'll have four parents, Ianto as well.” Jack replied.

“She'll be spoilt rotten.” Gwen laughed.

“Yeah.” Jack agreed as they slowed to finally pull into the station.

Picking up the small bag Jack helped Gwen step off the train and onto the platform and they headed back in the cool evening air to the house they shared.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Once they had got home and put Eirween down for the night the four of them celebrated, partying into the next morning, in the hope that Gwen and Jack were to return with good news Rhys and Ianto had raided the manor cellar and taken a few bottles to the house with them.

The following morning Jack was waiting for the bank to open, still a little tipsy and more than a little tired as he rushed in and demanded to see the bank manager as soon as they doors were opened.

Jack knew that the look on the bank managers face when he saw the cheque would remain in his mind for a very long time as he promised to pay off the debts as soon as it cleared in his account.

Leaving the bank Jack set off to the manor where the others had headed to when he left home that morning, they were going to have brunch together and then he and Ianto were going to head to the flying school.

When Andy had heard about John's death he had told them to take as long off and they needed and now they wanted to thank him and tell him the good news about the money and reassure him they they would still be working at the flying school, although Ianto wanted to spend time in the stables as Myfanwy had become a little neglected since he had been fired despite Rhys' attempts to look after her along with the gardening.

They spent the afternoon with Andy discussing Jack's dream and Andy offered to help with the building and testing of the plane when Jack started building it without Jack even asking, which made him even happier.

Before they headed back to the manor Jack convinced Ianto to go flying with him again, as the first time Ianto was very nervous until they got in the air and then just took delight in the scenery as they flew over the Welsh countryside.

Arriving home they found Martha and Toshiko had been cooking up a storm making a celebration meal and all four of them insisted that they ate with them as they had made so much food and they really did see them more as friends than servants, just like Ianto and Rhys weren't anymore.

“This feels all wrong sir.” Martha said as they sat around the table eating.

“It's Jack, not sir and as we said, we want you to eat with us.” Jack told her.

“Master Owen would never allow this.” Toshiko said quietly.

“Well, he's not here so it's none of his business.” Gwen grinned. “The more time he spends in the halls of residence at the hospital the better.”

“Will he still want to live here?” Ianto asked her.

“I doubt it, with us four living here.” She shrugged.

“What if he does, just to be annoying?” Jack asked with a frown.

“There's plenty of room, we should open up some of the room my father closed when mother died.” Gwen replied excitedly. “We could could give Eirween a playroom as well as a nursery.”

“And there's room for more kids too.” Rhys added with a grin.

“You're having more?” Jack asked with a look of surprise.

“Maybe, if I fall pregnant again.” Gwen told him with a smile. “We're not exactly trying to prevent it.”

“Fantastic!” Ianto exclaimed. “This place deserves to be filled with happy children.”

“I think two will be enough.” Gwen told him.

“We'll see, we'll see.” Rhys replied with a chuckle.

Gwen gave him a look that made Jack laugh and Ianto roll his eyes as he shook his head somehow knowing that Rhys would probably get his own way of nature had it's way.

“So mate, when are you going to start on this plane of yours?” Rhys asked Jack.

“As soon as that cheque clears, I can't wait.” Jack told him happily.

“You're braver than me, you wouldn't catch me in one of those things, let alone flying over twenty six miles of water.” Rhys replied.

“Ianto thought he'd never enjoy being in a biplane, but once we're soaring through the air he loves it.” Jack told him.

“You've been up there, with Jack?” Rhys asked, wondering why Ianto had never mentioned it.

“Yep, but only three times, it does scare me a little despite how wonderful it feels.” Ianto told him.

“Nope, not convincing enough to ever get me up in one of those contraptions!” Rhys stated.

“I'd like to try it.” Gwen said. “It looks like fun.”

“Me too.” Toshiko grinned.

“Right, it's a date, this Sunday all of us will be going to the flying school and I'll take anyone who want to up for a short flight.” Jack told them.

“I wouldn't mind trying it either.” Martha told him, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

“Good.” Jack grinned. “It's agreed, we'll make a day of it, take a picnic and everything.”

“Are you sure sir ... I mean Jack?” Martha asked. “I mean, everyone knows we're just the servants.”

“Do you really care what the locals think? Because I know I don't.” Jack replied.

“Well ...”

“Martha, just be there and enjoy it, okay?” Jack pouted.

“Okay, okay, I conceded.” Martha chuckled at the look on Jack's face.

“So, what shall we do this evening?” Rhys asked, helping Martha and Toshiko as they began to clear the table.

“Well, first we're going to help with this lot.” Jack replied, getting to his feet and helping too.

“And then how about a game of poker?” Gwen asked.

“Sure.” Jack shrugged.

“Strip poker.” She added with a glint in her eye.

“No!” Everyone else in the room stated at the same time.

It was some hours later when Jack and Ianto made their way back to the cottage in the still of the night, sliding naked into their bed Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him softly.

Ianto allowed himself to melt into the kiss for some while before pulling away and looking Jack in the eye.

“I think we need to talk.” Ianto said softly.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Sadness and confusion flooded Jack's expression as he looked back into his lovers eyes.

“What is it, have I done something to upset you?” Jack asked quietly.

“No, no ... it's just. ..” Ianto hesitated for a moment or two. “I'm happy for you, I really am, I ...”

“Ianto, tell me what's wrong please, you're worrying me now.” Jack pleaded.

Ianto took a deep breath. “The money.”

“The money? You mean my inheritance?” Jack asked, still confused.

“Yep, it's so much money and until now we've been kinda on an even keel.” Ianto replied calmly. “Even though you came from a family of breeding and I'm just a servant neither of us has had much money and now you have all this money and ...”

“Ianto, what are you trying to say?” Jack asked, cutting him off.

“I'm scared, scared that I'll lose you ... that you'll meet someone more of your own class and leave me.” Ianto replied honestly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“I love you Ianto, as far as I'm concerned you are no longer a servant.” Jack told him, his voice thick with emotion. “You are my friend, my lover and mine and nothing will ever change that. If we could marry I would have asked you months ago to be my husband and no amount of money is going to make me change the way I feel about you.”

“I don't want to be a kept man Jack.” Ianto replied. “I won't live off your money.”

“You don't have too, we both still have our jobs with Andy and I want to keep working as well.” Jack replied. “Yes, they money will make our lives so much easier but I know if I stopped working I would be driven insane with boredom. And another thing, as far as I'm concerned it's not my money, it's our money.”

“I don't know if I could accept that Jack, to me it'll always be your money, I did nothing for it.” Ianto replied.

“Nor did I, except for having parents who invested well and believe me I never grew up knowing they were that rich.” Jack told him. “Yes, we had a good life, food always on the table, good clothes and everything but my parents were never extravagant. They didn't throw big parties or buy things we didn't need, my father worked every day of his adult life when it seems he could have just lived a life of luxury and no, my mother didn't work but it would have been strange if she did and she made me the man I am today. I didn't have a nanny, my mother looked after me from the day I was born because she didn't want anyone else to be responsible for my well being.”

“Jack ...”

“If we could have children I would feel the same about their upbringing.” Jack continued. “But that's not possible but I like to think of Eirween as my daughter in a way and as you are my partner she'll be yours too, even if biologically she's Rhys'. I know neither Gwen or Rhys have a problem with us being like second parents to her or any other children they might have. You haven't been anyone's servant since my uncle fired you, you are your own man and I hope mine too, for a very long time to come.”

“The thought of all that money is just so overwhelming Jack, even though your parents were never over indulgent you're still used to the good things in life, I already feel intimidated by it and we haven't even got it yet.” Ianto admitted. “I'm not sure I'll ever fit into your world.”

“Oh Ianto.” Jack sighed softly. “One of the very reasons I love you is because of how down to earth you are, I love that you have no airs or graces and what I see is what I get and bloody beautiful that sight is too.”

“Just promise me we won't let the money change us?” Ianto asked. “I want our lives to stay as normal as possible, I like us how we are now.”

“I do too.” Jack replied with a soft smile. “I love my rough and tumble ex stable boy lover and I want to keep him.”

“And I love you so much, from the moment you arrived at the manor all shy and inexperienced.” Ianto smiled back. “And I love that I was the one who turned you into the man you've become since you lost your parents.”

“You do things to me I never imagined possible, I never thought I would fall in love with a man.” Jack told him. “But I'll never regret doing so, no matter what happens.”

“Jack ... you mentioned Eirween and how you consider yourself to be her second father ...” Ianto paused. “Do you think you'll regret not being able to have children of your own?”

Jack smiled again. “I used to think I wanted children, more than anything in the world with the woman I loved, when I met her but I have you and that is enough for me. Eirween and any other siblings she might have will be spoiled rotten as if they were my own.”

“You're sure?” Ianto asked.

“Positive!” Jack replied, the smile breaking into a grin.

“Are we really all going to live together in the manor?” Ianto asked. “I'm not sure I want to live there, I want you all to myself and I'm not comfortable having Martha and Toshiko waiting on me as if they're my servants.”

“I've been thinking about that too.” Jack replied. “It's too soon after her fathers death for Gwen and I to appear to be separated and as much as I want the same as you I think we should move into the manor for a while. I still won't get the rest of my inheritance until I'm twenty one and we can use the rest of the money we have to help Gwen and Rhys get the manor back to it's former glory before we move out to a place of our own. Gwen and Rhys have been such good friends to us, we have a lot to thank them for, for keeping out secret and I don't want to just leave them high and dry when the time comes.”

“Okay, I can live with that.” Ianto said smiling. “As long as our room is far away from theirs, but Martha and Toshiko?”

“I think both Gwen and Rhys are already treating as if they are more friends than servants, I think we can all pull our weight when it comes to looking after the day to day stuff at the manor.” Jack replied.

“I'm happy to look after Myfanwy again, I miss her.” Ianto admitted.

“And I'll help you.” Jack replied. “In between working at the flying school and building my own plane we'll make sure she's okay.”

“We'll make this work, won't we?” Ianto asked, brushing his fingers down Jack's cheek. “It has too.”

“Yeah.” Jack smiled, pulling his mover closer once more. “If anyone can can we can, we've defied the odds so far, we can keep doing to I'm sure.”

“Good, now where were we?” Ianto said, pressing his lips softly to Jack's.

“Right about here I believe.” Jack murmured against Ianto's lips before they deepened the kiss.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Sunday morning dawned bright and sunny as Jack and Ianto dozed sated in each others arms, they had both woken early and had made love slowly for hours until the sun streamed through the thin curtains and into the room.

“Seems like the weathers going to be kind today.” Jack murmured in Ianto's ear. “Are you going to come flying with me today?”

“Maybe, Martha seems really excited about you taking her up in the biplane.” Ianto replied, his head moving to rest on Jack's chest. “I don't think you'll ever get Rhys up there though.”

“No.” Jack chuckled softly. “He's adamant that people shouldn't fly.”

“Did you give them a time for us to meet and head for the flying school?” Ianto asked.

“Not really, I guess we should clean up, grab some breakfast and then head up there afterwards, we should be there by about ten.” Jack replied.

“That would require moving.” Ianto mumbled, snuggling closer to Jack. “I could just stay here all day.”

“I'm inclined to agree, but if we don't turn up at the manor Gwen will come looking for us, you know what she's like.” Jack replied, kissing the top of Ianto's head softly.

“Yep ... can we at least share a bath?” Ianto asked, lifting his head and looking at Jack.

“Now that is a good idea.” Jack agreed, sliding out of bed and pulling Ianto with him as they made their way to the bathroom.

While the bath filled with hot water they wasted time sharing kisses, arms wrapped tightly around each other as the bathroom filled with steam until they had to break apart to turn the taps off.

Jack slid into the water first with a long sigh as he immersed himself in the hot water, leaning back and bending his knees a little as he parted them so Ianto could climb in between his legs and settle between them, resting his back against Jack's chest.

Ianto lay relaxed as Jack picked up the flannel and the soap and began to wash what he could reach of Ianto's body, his arms, chest and stomach.

“Feel good?” Jack as as Ianto made soft moans of contentment.

“Wonderful.” Ianto murmured back.

“Lean forwards, let me wash your back.” Jack told him.

Ianto let himself fall forwards baring his back to Jack and let out a soft moan as Jack cleansed his back.

“I think you're enjoying it as much as I am.” Ianto said, smiling to himself as he felt the hardness of Jack's erection pressing against the small of his back.

Jack's hand snaked around Ianto's body and slid his hand around Ianto's blossoming hard on, feeling it swell even more as he stroked it slowly.

“You do the most amazing things to me.” Jack told him. “It's barely half an hour since I last came and I feel just as turned on as I did then.”

“Show me.” Ianto urged, canting his hips backwards to press harder against Jack's cock.

Wrapping an arm around Ianto's chest he pulled him back to his back was against his chest again, his fingers running teasingly through the soft hair on Ianto's chest, sliding over one nipple and then the other until they were both hard nubs while his other hand continued to stroke Ianto's cock slowly as he moved his cock against his lovers lower back.

“Lift yourself up.” Jack whispered in Ianto's ear.

Bracing his hands on the side of the bath Ianto slid his feet backwards up the bath and lifted his hips so he was crouched over Jack, letting out a long moan of pleasure as he felt Jack's finger at his entrance, teasing the hole before it slid into his body easily, still relaxed from their earlier activities.

“I want you inside me.” Ianto told Jack with a gasp as he felt the captain slide a second finger into him as swipe them over his prostate. “I want to ride you.”

Jack slid his fingers from Ianto arse and placed his hands on his lovers hips, slowly lowering him until his the blunt head of his cock pressed to Ianto's hole, letting out a loud moan of pleasure as Ianto thrust downwards in one fluid motion and impaling himself fully on Jack's cock.

With arm wrapped tightly around his lover and the other firmly stroking his cock once more Jack paid no heed to the water that sloshed over the side of the bath as Ianto moved faster and faster, fucking himself on Jack's cock and into his fist.

Ianto threw his head backwards, as he moved, both of them moaning and panting loudly as they their orgasms mounted, feeling the small pulsations in Ianto's cock Jack pumped it more roughly as his pace increased until he felt him lover still for a second and the warm come spill over his hand and into the water, the contractions of Ianto's arse squeezing his cock deliciously and sending him spiralling over the edge as he pumped his essence into his lovers arse.

Moving his hand from Ianto's softening cock he moved it upwards, wrapping it around his lovers chest along with his over arm and held him tight as they came down from their orgasms.

“We should move.” Jack said as he felt his cock slipping from Ianto's arse.

“The waters getting cold.” Ianto agreed, twisting his head round to claim Jack's lips in a tender kiss before clambering out the bath, wrapping a towel around himself and handing one to Jack as he followed him out a minute or so later.

“Right, food and then we get dressed.” Jack said decisively as they towelled themselves dry.

“Sounds good me, I'm starving.” Ianto grinned, taking Jack's hand and leading him down to the kitchen where they devoured tea and toast like they hadn't eaten for a week.

It was a good half hour later when they finally left the house and headed towards the manor, they had given up caring about whether anyone saw them leave or enter together pretty much as soon as John had died.

If anyone mentioned it, their cover story was that they were sorting out the house and packing in preparation to moved Jack and Gwen into the manor properly and Ianto was helping Jack while Gwen took care of the baby.

When they arrived at the manor they found them all waiting patiently for them, Martha extremely excited about the forthcoming flight in the biplane as they helped carry the prepared picnic in the direction of the flying school.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Finding a shady spot under a tree near the edge of the airfield they spread out the picnic blankets they had brought with them and set down the baskets Martha and Toshiko had filled with lots of food for the picnic.

Leaving everyone sitting beneath the tree Jack rushed off to find Andy, even though he was now a partner in the business he needed to make sure there was a spare plane he could use to take anyone up that wanted to during the day.

Andy had agreed easily, even thought the flying school was busy he said that it wouldn't be a problem and let them have the use of one of the two seater biplanes.

Jack in turn promised that he and Ianto would be there bright and early the next morning to help service the planes and get them ready for the day so Andy could have a lie in.

Heading back to the others with a grin on his face Jack announced that it was all arranged and asked who wanted to have a go first.

“Me!” Martha exclaimed excitedly. “Can I?”

“Of course.” Jack told her, offering his hand to her, which she took and let him help her to her feet.

“Back soon.” Jack told them as he and Martha headed towards the plane they were to use.

Martha giggled as she put on the leather flying helmet and goggles.

“I bet I look a right sight sir.” She smiled at Jack.

“You look as gorgeous as every Martha and please, stop calling me sir.” Jack replied, helping her clamber up into the cockpit.

“Sorry, Jack.” She told him as she took her seat and let him fasten the safety belt, making sure it was tight enough.

“Okay, ready?” Jack asked her.

Martha nodded, too excited to reply as she waited for Jack to climb into the seat in front of her.

Jack gave a nod to the young man stood by the propeller and with a sharp spin of it the engine burst into life.

“Here we go.” Jack shouted over the noise of the engine, the plane moving over the ground getting faster and faster until the nose edge up and they take off commenced.

“Are you okay?” Jack yelled over his shoulder at Martha.

“Yes!” She yelled back, loving the feel of the wind and sun on her face as they soared upwards into the blue sky.

Once they levelled out Martha marvelled at how small everyone below seemed, looking out over the fields at the cow, sheep and horses that didn't seem at all scared by them as they flew over and then they were flying over the edge of the cliff, the blue of the sea below as Martha let out a whoop of joy.

Jack chuckled as he realised just how much fun Martha was having, he knew before he'd even taken her up that she would truly love the experience and he decided that he would teach her to fly if she wanted to.

The place swooped as Jack turned around and headed back towards the land again causing Martha to let out more sounds of glee and flew back in the direction of the flying school.

“Brace yourself, the landing can be a bit bumpy.” Jack shouted to Martha as they began their descent.

“Okay.” Martha yelled back, holding onto the edges of the cockpit as the ground got closer and closer, yelping with surprise as they hit the ground with a small bump and then gradually slowed to a stop in almost the same spot they had left from.

Jack jumped out first and helped Martha back down to the ground.

“That was just fantastic!” Martha exclaimed, pulling off the goggles and helmet. “I want to do that again.”

“Would you like to learn how to fly one yourself?” Jack asked her as they made their way back to the picnic spot.

“Really? Me? Don't be daft, how can I fly a plane!” Martha gasped.

“Why wouldn't you be able you, you loved it.” Jack asked her.

“I'm just a woman.” Martha shrugged.

“Women fly too Martha, I know you want to?” Jack grinned at her.

“Yes, oh yes, I'd love to learn.” Martha admitted.

“Then I will teach you, I promise.” Jack replied, putting his arm around her and giving her a quick one armed hug as they reached the others.

“Why are you both so excited?” Gwen asked as they sat down, Jack leaning against Ianto and kissing him softly on the cheek before answering.

“I'm going to teach Martha how to fly.” Jack announced as Martha beamed.

“You weren't scared?” Ianto asked her.

“No, I loved every minute.” Martha replied, grinning from ear to ear.

“Rather you than me.” Rhys shuddered.

“Are you sure I can't tempt you up there?” Jack laughed at the look on Rhys' face.

“No way mate.” Rhys replied, horrified at the thought.

“So, who's next?” Jack asked as he felt Ianto's arm snake around his waist.

“I want to try it.” Gwen told him. “I'm a little scared but after watching you up there and seeing how excited Martha is I want to try it.”

“Well, it's nearly lunchtime, how about we eat some of this wonderful food Martha and Toshiko have prepared and then I'll take you?” Jack replied.

Gwen nodded. “Yes, I have to feed Eirween soon anyway.”

“Toshiko, do you want to have a go, after Gwen?” Jack asked her.

“I'm still thinking about it.” Toshiko replied. “It looks scary.”

“It's not, I promise you it's not.” Martha told her friend.

“We'll see.” Toshiko replied.

“It's okay if you don't want to yet, we have all afternoon.” Jack told her, pulling the cloth off of one of the baskets. “Now, what have we got to eat, I'm starving.”

“Do you ever stop eating?” Rhys asked as Jack tucked into a sandwich.

“I need all the strength I can get.” Jack chuckled as he winked at Ianto.

“Oh god.” Ianto groaned. “What have I turned him into!”

“We don't want to know!” Gwen chuckled, helping Martha and Toshiko get the rest of the picnic out of the baskets and passing sandwiches to the others.

“Do you think we can sneak off for half an hour?” Jack whispered in Ianto's ear.

“Maybe later, when it's my turn for a flight.” Ianto whispered back, placing a chaste kiss to Jack's lips before turning his attention back to his sandwich.

The next half an hour or so passed easily as they ate, drank and chatted, watching the planes as they passed overhead.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

When Jack took Gwen to have her turn up in the plane they were a little surprised to find them back again not long after, as they got closer the could then see that Gwen wasn't look anywhere near as happy as when they had left.

They were less than five yards away when she let go of Jack's arm, to which she had been clinging and ran over to an area of bushes, Jack running after her as the sound of her retching met their ears.

“Better?” They heard Jack ask her as they made their way towards them again.

Gwen nodded, looking as pale as a sheet. “A bit.”

Rhys handed Eirween to Ianto and ran the short distance to his wife.

“What is it, what's wrong with her?” Rhys asked concerned.

“Air sickness, it seems Gwen isn't up to flying.” Jack replied. “Happens all the time.”

“Come on sweetheart.” Rhys said softly, taking Gwen's arm and leading her to the blankets under the tree. “Sit here and rest for a while, you'll fell better in no time.”

“I'll get you some tea.” Martha told her. “It'll settle your stomach.”

“I'll come with you.” Toshiko said. “I want to stretch my legs.”

“Don't you want to come up flying?” Jack asked Toshiko.

“Maybe another day.” Tosh told him quietly, glancing at the pale Gwen.

“Don't let what happened to Gwen put you off.” Jack smiled at her encouragingly.

“No, it's okay.” Toshiko replied, shaking her head. “Maybe next time.”

“Well, I'm not going to force anyone up.” Jack told her as she and Martha headed off to fetch the tea.

All eyes were drawn to Gwen when she let out a load groan and curled up into a ball on the blanket looking decidedly unwell.

“This can't just be air sickness, can it?” Ianto frowned.

“I'm sure that's all it is, some people just get it very badly.” Jack frowned, watching as Rhys lovingly stroked his hand over his lover hair.

“She'll be okay, once she's rested.” Martha said as they returned, handing the tea to Rhys.

Jack shrugged his coat off and lay it over Gwen, it wasn't as if he actually needed it in the warm spring air and took Eirween from Ianto's arms.

“How about we take this little'n for a walk, let her mother have a proper rest.” Jack suggested to Ianto as he cuddled the baby in his arms.

“Then we go flying, afterwards?” Ianto asked, clambering to his feet.

“You seem so much eager to go flying this time?” Martha smiled, suspecting it had more to do with being alone with Jack than actually being in the biplane.

“It's growing on me.” Ianto replied with a wide grin. “Come on then, let introduce Eirween to Bessie and her friends.”

Taking care to not look like they were anything like a couple and suppressing the urge to hold hands Jack and Ianto walked across the grass of the flying school towards the planes that were on the ground.

The sound of the engines as other planes landed, took of or taxied didn't seem to upset the small baby at all, in fact she seemed to be twisting in Jack's arms to see what was happening all around her.

“It seems she has your love of planes.” Ianto chuckled, watching the little girl crane her neck as one took off a few yards away.

“A pilot in the making, maybe by the time she's old enough to fly everyone will have a plane of their own.” Jack grinned.

“And where will they all keep them?” Ianto chuckled.

“Okay, maybe not everyone.” Jack conceded. “But if Eirween here wants one then she can have one.”

“She is going to be spoilt rotten, that's for sure.” Ianto replied, stroking a hand over the baby's dark wispy hair. 

“You don't mind do you?” Jack asked a little worriedly.

“Don't be daft, I know you think of her as your daughter remember and I have no problem with it whatsoever.” Ianto smiled, wishing he could kiss his lover along with the verbal reassurance.

“Good!” Jack exclaimed as they meandered through the place, no one questioning why he was with Ianto as they both worked there together.

“I wonder if Gwen's okay, it seemed like a really violent reaction to the flying.” Ianto said, glancing up to where the other were still sat under the tree.

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, maybe she's sick.” Jack replied. “We should get her home maybe so she can rest properly.”

“Or she could be pregnant.” Ianto replied.

“I never thought of that, what if ...”

"Jack, stop panicking, a small flight won't have harmed the baby, if there is one I'm sure but I can see how it would have upset her stomach.” Ianto reassured him. “Lets take Eirween back to her mummy as see how she's feeling.”

As they moved away from the planes Eirween dozed into a sleep in Jack's arms, he pressed a small kiss to her head as Ianto watched him act everything like the doting father he would never be and felt a little sad that they could never have children of their own.

Reaching the others Ianto shook the thought from his head, watching as he handed the baby to Rhys before they both sat down on the blanket where Gwen was now sitting upright again.

“Gwen, you look better, how are you feeling?” Jack asked her.

“Much better, I never want to feel like that again though.” Gwen replied with a small shudder.

“We were wondering, is there a chance you could be pregnant?” Jack asked her softly.

“I don't think so, I mean the midwife told me while I was breastfeeding it would stop me falling.” Gwen replied.

“According to Owen's medical books it says it can help stop conception but ... well, basically it's not foolproof.” Martha told her with a smile.

“So I could be pregnant?” Gwen asked aghast. “But Eirween's not even six months old yet!”

“And to think you once told me you thought you couldn't have children.” Jack chuckled.

“Pregnant?” Rhys uttered as a huge smile crossed his face.

“Maybe.” Gwen smiled.

“Bloody brilliant!” Rhys exclaimed excitedly, kissing her soundly on the lips before pulling back as he remembered where they were but no one was watching them.

“Don't get too excited, we don't know for sure yet.” Gwen hushed him.

“Then you're off to the doctors first thing tomorrow.” Rhys told her.

“Maybe it'll be a boy this time.” Gwen smiled, knowing how much Rhys wanted a son.

“I'll be great sweetheart.” Rhys replied, kissing her softly again, this time after checking no one was looking their way.

“Right, so do I get my flight now?” Ianto asked Jack.

“Of course.” Jack grinned.

As they walked off together towards the planes Gwen remarked.

“Why do I get the feeling that flying isn't all they want to be alone for?”

“Because they can barely keep their hands off each other.” Rhys sighed, thinking about all the times they had caught them kissing since John had died and they had no reason to be careful of being caught while at the manor anymore.

“I think they make a great couple.” Toshiko smiled, lost in her own thoughts.

“Shame they can't let the whole world know.” Martha replied, seeing their hands edging towards each other in the distance and then them pulling them apart again.

“Things are changing, Jack once told me that the twentieth century is when everything changes, maybe that'll be one of them.” Gwen replied.

“I hope so.” Martha told her as the two men disappeared into one of the hangers. “I really do.”

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

“If Gwen's pregnant again are you going to keep up the pretence that they children are yours?” Ianto asked Jack as they stepped into the cool air of the hanger.

“I intended to, until I get my inheritance.” Jack shrugged. “But it's up to Gwen and Rhys really, once it comes out that the children are Rhys' and not mine there'll be a scandal and this is a small town.”

“What if ...” Ianto hesitated for a second. “Oh I don't know!”

Jack laughed softly. “It's a bit of a mess all round isn't it?”

“Yep, complicated doesn't do it justice.” Ianto replied. “It's not that I don't like Rhys and Gwen, I do and I adore little Eirween but is it so wrong to want you all to myself?”

“No.” Jack told him, pushing him backwards until his back hit the wooden wall of the hanger and pressing his body to Ianto's. “Not wrong at all.”

“I hope you're not just saying that so you can take advantage of me?” Ianto chuckled as Jack's lips pressed to his neck in just the right spot to make him moan softly.

“Now would I do a thing like that?” Jack murmured, claiming Ianto's lips with his own and kissing his lover tenderly. “Maybe we should sneak off back to the manor.”

“Nope, I want my fight.” Ianto replied as his hands trailed slowly down Jack's back, coming to a stop on his arse.

“You really want me to take you flying?” Jack asked.

“The thought still scares the hell out of me, but once we're actually off the ground and flying ... I have to admit I love it.” Ianto told him.

“Then we will go flying.” Jack replied. “In a few minutes, I just need this first.”

If anyone had entered the hanger over the next ten minutes they would have found the two men kissing, snogging desperately as if their lives depended on it and they probably wouldn't have even noticed the intrusion they were so lost in each other.

Panting when the kiss broke Jack rested his forehead on Ianto's and looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes for a second or two before he spoke.

“How can anyone say our love is wrong?” Jack said softly. “Surely no one can help who they fall in love with?”

“The law was made such a long time ago and no ones changed it yet.” Ianto replied. “As long as we keep ourselves to ourselves, we'll be okay.”

“I hate hiding that I love you.” Jack replied sadly.

“It doesn't matter, we know we love each other, nothing else matters.” Ianto smiled. “Come on captain, take me flying!”

“Just one last kiss?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I think we can manage that.” Ianto grinned as their mouth locked together once more.

When they made it back the the picnic spot it was was more than two hours since they had left there and even though they had been flying for a good hour their lips, still swollen from their long kisses before hand gave them away although no one said anything.

“Feeling better?” Jack asked Gwen as he sat down his his back resting against the tree and Ianto beside him.

“Much, I can't believe how sick I got.” Gwen grumbled. “I was so looking forward to flying.”

“It could have just been airsickness, but I'd get yourself checked out by the doctor tomorrow just in case.” Jack replied.

“In one way I hope it is too, as having another baby so soon seems daunting, but then again, if I am pregnant ...” Gwen shrugged. “It'll be a brother or sister for Eirween, which is what we wanted anyway, even if it is a little sooner than we planned.”

“I hated being an only child.” Jack told her. “I always wished I had a brother or sister to play with and having them close in age might be a good thing.”

“Owen and I never really got on, the only thing we really had in common was our fear of our father and he'd do anything to get out of being punished, including blaming everything on me and he got away with it too many times to remember.” Gwen replied sadly. “My children's childhood is going to be nothing like my own.”

“No one will get anywhere neither of them with a riding crop or anything else.” Jack told her protectively.

“They'll have us all looking out for them.” Ianto added. “They're our children as much as yours and Rhys'.”

“And we will always appreciate everything you do for them.” Rhys replied.

“Now, once the cheque clears in a few days I think we should start deciding what to do to the manor, we should open up the rooms your father stopped using and get them decorated, new curtains and everything.” Jack told Gwen. “We can make one of the bedrooms into a nursery for Eirween, big enough for a cot for another baby if it's needed so you and Rhys can have your own room as well.”

“Jack, you're paying off the debts, I don't expect you to pay for all that work as well.” Gwen protested.

“I'll be living here for the next year at least and it's something I want to do.” Jack told her. “When we, Ianto and I, leave I want the manor to be in such a way that it doesn't need work doing on it for a long time.”

“You don't have to leave.” Rhys told him. “It's as much your home as it is ours.”

“I know, but we can't live like this forever.” Jack replied. “We need to find a place to call our own.”

“I've been thinking about that.” Gwen replied. “The tied cottage, the one Ianto and Rhys shared. Instead of selling it we could do it up properly, and use the empty one it's attached to, to make one large house and you and Ianto could live there, if you wanted to? I mean, we really don't want you to leave the area and it seems like a good solution, well, to me anyway.”

“But you'll need the money you could get from them when we move out the manor.” Jack frowned.

“We'll manage, there'll be no mortgage on the manor and Rhys can easily get other gardening jobs to make ends meet.” Gwen added.

“You've really been thinking this through, haven't you?” Jack smiled at his cousin.

“Yeah.” Gwen smiled at him. “I have no idea what's going to happen when people realise that we've separated and that I'm with Rhys but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“But how do we explain Jack and I living together?” Ianto asked.

“We did the tied cottages up for the servants, I kicked Jack out because I fell in love with Rhys and he moved into the other cottage.” Gwen told them. “No one needs to know that they will have been converted into one house.”

“But they'll still be a scandal, the woman of the manor and the gardener.” Jack replied.

“I don't care.” Gwen grinned. “They'll get over it soon enough and it'll take the heat off you and Ianto.”

“My lovely Gwen is a genius.” Rhys beamed.

“Well, we'll take it one step at a time and see what happens.” Jack replied. “Time to head home? I think Eirween's probably had enough sun for today.”

Agreeing with Jack they packed away all the leftovers back into the baskets, folded the blankets and the six of them walked leisurely back towards the manor, Jack cradling the sleeping Eirween in his arms.

The one person they didn't expect to see when they arrived back was Owen, sat in the kitchen, at the table nursing a glass of brandy while he waited for them.

“So, who's going to tell me why the manor isn't up for auction anymore and how you paid the debts?” Owen asked.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

“I wondered when you'd show up again, as soon as the funeral was over you fled.” Gwen replied. “You wanted nothing to do with this place when you thought you might have to fork out for it.”

“I had to get back to the hospital, I'm still training to be a doctor and they didn't like me taking too much time off.” Owen told her, getting up from his chair.

“Rubbish, our father died, they would have understood completely.” Gwen growled, her anger growing at her brother. “So come on, what do you know?”

“I called the bank, to find out when the auction was and they told me it had been cancelled, that the debt was being paid off.” Owen replied. “It got me thinking, how the hell would you and Jack come up with that kinda money? Then I remembered, Jack's inheritance.”

“What do you really want Owen?” Jack asked him.

“Money.” He shrugged. “Or as the eldest son I claim the house as mine.”

“You can't do that.” Gwen shouted at him. “You haven't lived here for the last couple of years and you didn't care in the least that we would lose it from the family. What makes you think we have any money left to hand out to ... YOU?!”

“Father didn't make a will, I will drag it through the courts if I have to.” Owen smirked. “The house, or money. One or the other, I don't care which.”

“I don't have any money to give you.” Jack told him bluntly. “Would you really throw your sister out of her home? With a baby?”

“And maybe another on the way?” Rhys put in.

“You mean another little bastard?” Owen laughed. “Still shagging the gardener because your husband is a queer?”

“I am no just shagging the gardener as you so eloquently put it.” Gwen shouted. “I love Rhys, I've loved him for as long as I can remember, if it wasn't for father I never would have married Jack. And for your information I love Jack, as a cousin like I should and if you ever use that word to describe him again I will personally beat the shit out of you!”

“He's fucking the stable boy, what else does that make him?” Owen yelled at her.

Owen never saw Jack's fist coming, the first he knew of it was when it caught him square in the jaw and he went flying across the kitchen and didn't stop until he it the table with such force it winded him.

Jack was at his side in an instant as he tried to get his breath, yanking him to his feet, his hands fisted in Owen's shirt as he held him upright and with his nose an inch away from his cousins he let rip.

“Never call me that again.” Jack sneered. “Ianto is not a stable boy and hasn't been for a while now, he's no longer a servant either. He has a job doing something he loves and believe me, it's so much more than fucking. I love him more than anyone else I've ever met, can you say that about anyone you've fucked?”

Owen slowly shook his head from side to side as Jack continued.

“Don't even think about trying to blackmail me into giving you money, I wouldn't give it to you if I had it.” Jack added. “I know all about you and your seedy actions, grave robbing is a criminal offence as well you know?”

Owen nodded.

“People don't take kindly to their relatives being dug up and sold to hospitals for medical research, now that wouldn't be good for your career would it? Not that it would matter, as you would be incarcerated in a prison cell for so long you'd be to old to finish your training them you got out.” Jack hissed. “Loving someone of the same sex might be wrong in the eyes of the law but we are doing nothing to hurt anyone else, you even think of telling the police about Ianto and I and you WILL live to regret it, do you understand?”

Owen nodded again.

“I am not the boy I was when I arrived here Owen, you tend to grow up when they stick you in the armed forces to fight a war for your country.” Jack continued. “You only got out of it because of your doctor training, oh yes, I know you used that excuse and believe me, you haven't don't anything until you've been put through six weeks basic training, it would toughen up the weakest of men and believe me, I wasn't anywhere near that weak to begin with even if I was shy and naive.”

“Jack, I ...” Ianto began but Jack wasn't finished.

“I think you should get out of this house while you can still walk and unless you just want to visit your sister and her children and can be civil to everyone I suggest you never come back.” Jack spat.

Owen clenched his eyes shut in fear as Jack let go his his shirt with one hand and balled it into a fist, threatening to punch Owen in the face for a second time before lowering it and shoving him hard backwards, his back hitting the edge of the kitchen table again as he fell to the floor with a yelp of pain.

“Get out.” Jack shouted as he slowly got to his feet, clutching his lower back.

Owen looked like a frightened rabbit as he fled from the room without saying another word, Jack wondered of he had gone too far but he had meant every single word of what he had said to him, he wasn't going to let Owen screw up any of their lives.

“Jack, you're shaking.” Ianto said softly, pulling his lover into his arms and holding him.

“I've never seen you so angry.” Gwen uttered, wide eyed at him.

“I maybe fucking queer but I'm not bloody a pansy!” jack snarked and then burst out laughing at his own statement. “Oh god that felt so good!”

“Remind me to never get on your bad side mate.” Rhys replied, a little shocked at Jack's outburst.

“When he started on Gwen I just saw red and then he went and mentioned me and Ianto and ... well, I just couldn't keep my feelings to myself any longer.” Jack replied.

“My big, strong handsome hero.” Ianto grinned.

Jack pressed a small, chaste kiss to his lovers lips in reply.

“I just hope he got the message loud and clear.” Gwen said, taking Eirween from Martha's arms where Jack had put her when he'd gone for Owen.

“He's not a complete idiot, he knows how much trouble he could get in for grave robbing, it's in his own interest to stay quiet.” Jack replied. “God I need a drink!”

Martha vanished into the kitchen pantry and returned with an half full bottle of scotch and handed it to him.

“Here, this'll help steady your nerves.” Martha smiled.

“Thanks.” Jack told her, taking the bottle and then wrapping his arm back around Ianto.

“Want to share?” Ianto asked him.

“Yeah, lets go and indulge.” Jack murmured in Ianto's ear quietly.

“In more than just the scotch?” Ianto whispered back.

“How could I resist a proposition like that?” Jack chuckled softly.

“What are you two whispering about?” Gwen asked, rocking the baby in her arms.

“You probably wouldn't want to know.” Jack grinned as he and Ianto untangled themselves from each other. “Goodnight, see you tomorrow.”

“But it's not even tea time?” Gwen called out after them as Ianto dragged Jack from the room by the hand.

“Really? Never mind.” Jack called back as she heard them running up the stairs and their bedroom door slamming loudly.

“You know, Eirween's having a nap, we could ... you know?” Rhys suggested.

Martha and Toshiko giggled and made themselves scarce to the other side of the kitchen.

“We won't have long before she's awake again.” Gwen pondered,

“True but ...” Rhys began.

“Well get your arse upstairs then!” Gwen grinned.

“I'll leave a pot of stew on the range.” Martha called out as they exited the kitchen.

“Thank you.” Gwen shouted back as they carried the baby to her cot and fell into bed.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

1920

As Jack slowly came into consciousness he wondered if he was still somehow dreaming, a soft moan escaping his lips as he felt the flat of a warm, wet tongue sweeping up the full length of the underside of his cock, his stomach and chest before a grinning Ianto's face appeared from beneath the sheet.

“Happy birthday gorgeous.” Ianto smiled, then kissed his lover hard on the mouth. “How does it feel to be another year older?”

“Only one more year until I get my inheritance and we can do everything we ever dreamed.” Jack mumbled Ianto's mouth latched onto his neck, kissing, sucking and biting until Jack was moaning softly.

“We. Can. Move. Into. The. Cottage. Soon.” Ianto replied, punctuating each word with a kiss to the large purple love bite that was blossoming on Jack's neck.

“I can't wait till we can live together, just the two of us for the first time.” Jack replied. “It'll be like we're a proper couple for the first time, no Gwen and Rhys, no Martha and Toshiko, bliss.”

“And no crying baby.” Ianto added, flicking Jack's nipple with the tip of his tongue until it became a hard nub before sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with his teeth causing Jack to let out a soft yelp of pleasure.

“Are you trying to put me off?” Jack asked with a small grin. “I don't need the image of a very pregnant Gwen in my head at this particular moment.”

“You'd have thought she'd have learnt her lesson after last time, I mean baby Thomas must have been barely two months old when she fell pregnant with his one.” Ianto remarked, grinning at the pleading look on Jack's face as he groaned.

“Ianto, anymore talk of Gwen and I'm going to have the softest cock this side of Wales!” Jack grumbled.

“Well, we can't have that on your birthday, can we.” Ianto grinned, raising both his eyebrows then kissed his way back down Jack's torso, only stopping to mark Jack's hip with half a dozen love bites until Jack grabbed his head and pushed it forcefully towards his crotch.

Suppressing the urge to chuckle Ianto circled the head of the captains cock with the tip of his tongue before delving it into the leaking slit, tasting Jack's unique flavour as Jack hips bucked off the bed with a loud groan.

Sliding his hand over Jack's thigh inwards he stroked the smooth skin as Jack's legs parted allow him to move it higher, teasing Jack's balls with the very tips of his fingers as his mouth slid a little further down the cock filling his mouth and sucking slowly but firmly as his other hand pressed down on Jack's hip controlling his movements.

The captain balled the sheets below into his fists, groaning and panting in turn as Ianto's mouth moved even further down his cock, feeling the scraping of his teeth on the skin as his lover took him deep into his throat and began to suck in earnest.

Ianto's finger trailed away backwards from Jack's balls, ghosting teasingly over his perineum and delving between the cheeks of his arse to search out the small tight hole between.

“Fuck!” Jack yelled as he felt Ianto's finger breach him, pressing down on it, wanting, needing more as the young man sucked his cock harder and faster.

Ianto pushed his finger in deeper, searching out the little spot of pleasure that would send Jack hurtling towards his orgasm, sweeping his finger over it back as forth as Jack's hips canted up against his hand, trying to fuck him even further down his throat while panting out Ianto's name over and over until his come spurted out on long streams that Ianto swallowed over and over until he dank his lover dry.

Raising his head slowly Ianto let Jack's softening cock slide gradually from his mouth with a small plop, moving so he was kneeling between Jack's thighs he lent forward and kissed Jack deeply, his tongue delving into his lovers mouth so he could taste himself on Ianto's tongue as he withdrew his finger and reached over for the Vaseline on the bedside table.

Jack opened his eyes as Ianto broke the kiss, kneeling back a little as he popped the lid off the small glass jar and smeared the soft jelly over his fingers and cock, eyes locked on the captains as he did so.

“Ready for the second part of your birthday present?” Ianto asked with a smile as he slid two fingers into his lovers hole.

“Oh yeah!” Jack murmured, hips moving in time with the fingers that were moving in and out of his body. “Oh god yes.”

Grabbing a pillow Ianto shoved it under Jack's hips as he lifted them off the bed, withdrawing his fingers and aligning his cock with the entrance to Jack's arse, pushing in deep in one swift move until he was buried completely inside his lovers tight channel.

Jack pulled his legs right back, lifting them on at a time and resting his feet on Ianto's shoulders allowing Ianto to penetrate him even deeper, feeling completely filled by his lover.

“Hard and fast.” Jack urged as Ianto began to move. “Fuck me.”

Wrapping his arms tightly around Jack's legs Ianto did just that, pounding into his lover with abandon as Jack pushed back against every thrust, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filling the room along with their gasps and moans, Ianto yelling Jack's name as his orgasm sent his come shooting deep into his lovers arse.

Letting his legs drop from Ianto's shoulders Jack reached up and grabbed Ianto, pulling him down and kissing his hard, lips bruising as teeth clashed in a very wet and messy kiss until the broke apart panting, Ianto laying his head on Jack's chest.

“Happy Birthday.” Ianto murmured, closing his eyes.

Jack glanced over at the small clock by the bed, squinting his eyes to try and see the time with only the moonlight to see by still, chuckling softly when he realised what the time was.

“Ianto, it's not even one in the morning.” Jack murmured.

“I know, I woke you at midnight.” Ianto smiled into Jack's chest. “I wanted to give you your present the minute today arrived.”

“I love you Ianto Jones.” Jack smiled in the darkness.

“Mmmm, I know.” Ianto uttered quietly and then promptly fell to sleep.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

The sun was already high in the sky when they roused themselves from bed the next morning, after a very long and indulgent kiss and headed down to find something to eat.

Ianto wished they could just stay in bed all day making love but they had plans and he knew Jack wanted to enjoy every minute of his birthday and his wake up call in the middle of the night had caused them to oversleep by a good couple of hours.

Hurriedly drinking mugs of coffee while nibbling on toast that Toshiko had made them while they got washed and dressed they finally left the manor by eleven in the morning, instead of the early nine o'clock start they had intended.

As they entered the stables Ianto grinned widely to himself, this was part of the day he was looking forward too, getting Jack on a horse again, for the second time in all the time he had now been there.

“Toshiko has already fed her.” Ianto told Jack as he lifted the bridal from where it hung on the wall and carried it over to Myfanwy. “She was worried we'd sleep in all day and forget to feed her.”

“As if we'd do that to you, eh?” Jack said to the mare as he stroked her neck.

“You sound like you're looking forward to this part of the day?” Ianto said, smiling at his lover as he finished putting Myfanwy's bridal on and reached for the saddle.

“I feel just so happy today, twenty years old and I have almost everything I could have ever dreamed of.” Jack beamed. “Someone I love more than anything else in the world, an almost finished plane of my own that I and of course you made with our own bare hands and we'll soon be moving into our own home and if riding Myfanwy with you makes you happy, then yes, I'm looking forward to it.”

“Despite the fact that you're still a little worried about horse riding?” Ianto asked as he slid his arms around Jack's waist.

“I did it once, I can do it again.” Jack grinned.

“Lets go then, we're running later and later in out plans.” Ianto replied, kissing Jack briefly on the lips and the the nose before moving away from him again and back to Myfanwy. “Come on, up you get.”

Jack lifted his foot and put in the the stirrup as he bounced himself up into the saddle he felt Ianto's hands on his arse giving him a helping hand, settling himself into the saddle he released his foot from the stirrup so Ianto could use it to mount the mare himself.

Ianto sat just in front of the saddle, not at all worried about the instability of not having it under him knowing Jack would probably panic if he was sat in the same position, his feet hanging free as Jack slid his back into the stirrup and his arms around his lovers waist from behind, Ianto taking control of the reins.

“Ready?” Ianto asked as he clicked his tongue and Myfanwy began to move forwards and out of the stable.

“Yeah ... fine.” Jack replied, telling himself that if he could fly in a plane then riding a horse was nothing he couldn't handle.

The horse moved at walking pace as they headed across the fields, Jack resting his head on the back of Ianto's shoulder and feeling safe as they made their way to their next destination.

“Want to go a bit faster?” Ianto asked. “We need to make up some time.”

“Faster?” Jack replied, a little unsurely. “Umm, maybe a little.”

“Hold on tight.” Ianto grinned as he nudged the mare with the heels of his boots sending her into a trot. “How's that?”

“It's ... I'm okay.” Jack replied as Ianto felt his arms tighten around his body.

“Good!” Ianto exclaimed loudly as he nudged the mare again, urging her into a gallop.

“Shit!” Jack shouted as the horse sped at full pelt across the grassland, clutching Ianto as tightly as possible and squeezing his eyes closed as the countryside seemed to blur around them.

“Open your eyes Jack.” Ianto laughed.

“They are, they are.” Jack shouted back through gritted teeth.

“I don't believe you Jack, if they were open you'd be panicking about that three foot high gate we're about to jump.” Ianto yelled back with a mischievous grin on his face.

“What?” Jack shrieked, his eyes shooting open and seeing nothing but more field in front of them. “Fuck, don't do that to me, are you trying to kill me?”

“Come on Jack, you fly planes for a living, you can't be scared?” Ianto called back challengingly.

“It's not the same.” Jack tried to argue.

“Well, if your plane goes out of control you're in more danger of hurting yourself badly, or worse than if you fall off Myfanwy here.” Ianto told him.

“Yeah, but ...” Jack started then stopped again, knowing arguing was futile, Ianto did have a point.

Ianto chuckled as he slowed the mare back to a trot again. “Hell Jack, I could never bring myself to fly a plane, you're a braver man than I'll ever be.”

“Your brave handsome hero I believe.” Jack grinned against Ianto's back, remembering the line from the night Jack stood up to Owen the year before.

“Yep!” Ianto replied “My captain.”

“Ooh, I like it when you call me that.” Jack replied, seeing the flying school in the near distance he pushed himself into a more upright position behind Ianto.

“I know, if you're good I'll call you it later after the party.” Ianto replied.

“Can't we just skip the party, we could just slip away to our room.” Jack suggested. “Maybe no one would miss us?”

“I think they might.” Ianto chuckled. “But I promise to snog you senseless every chance I get until it's over when I can get you alone.”

“Maybe we should just snog in front of all the guests, give them something to gossip about.” Jack pondered out loud.

“Their reactions to that I would love to see, but we better not.” Ianto said as he pulled Myfanwy to a halt. “Right now, we're here to work on Suzie.”

“She's going to be the best plane in the world when she's finished.” Jack replied as he dismounted.

“She should be, the amount of time and money that's been spent on her.” Ianto grinned as they tethered Myfanwy in one of the empty hangers, knowing that even though the noise of the planes didn't scare her as such they did unsettle her a little.

“Okay, time to play with Suzie.” Jack grinned, leading the way to his almost finished plane.

“If I didn't know Suzie was a plane I'd be rather jealous at this moment.” Ianto grinned back as Jack opened the door to her hanger and stopped, his mouth agape at the sight inside.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

The inside of the hanger was strewn with paper streamers, brightly coloured and hanging from the roof and draped over the plane which sat like a centre piece in the middle of the hanger.

Along one edge were a row of tables covered in checked table clothes bearing what appeared to be mountains of food, from sandwiches to cakes and a huge birthday cake adorned the once in the centre.

Jack couldn't help but gasp as everyone in the room wished him a happy birthday, Gwen and Rhys were there along with Martha and her new beau Tom and Toshiko.

And all their friends from the flying school, including Andy who handed them both glasses of champagne as Jack gazed around the place in shock and amazement.

“But ...” Jack stuttered.

“It was Gwen's idea.” Ianto explained. “She knew the last thing you wanted was a birthday party in the ballroom with a load of stilted stuffed shirts that you barely knew, so she came up with this.”

“But this evening, the proper party?” Jack asked, overwhelmed.

“It was all just a rouse, to put you off the scent.” Rhys grinned. “What's the point of a surprise party if you knew about it?”

“Toshiko make the cake, using one of Martha's recipes.” Gwen told him.

“It looks delicious, thank you.” Jack beamed at Toshiko.

“We were beginning to think you'd never get here.” Martha told them with a knowing grin.

“We overslept.” Jack replied, taking Ianto's hand in his and entwining their fingers.

“Likely story.” Rhys chuckled.

“We did.” Jack protested. “But only because Ianto woke me at midnight to give me my birthday present.”

“Enjoyed it, did you?” Martha asked, eyeing the purple bruise on Jack's neck.

“The best birthday present ever, although this comes a close second.” Jack grinned.

“Well, as you can see we only invited people who know about you and Ianto so you don't have to worry too much about being discrete.” Gwen told him.

“So I see.” Jack replied, glancing around the room. “Thank you for this.”

“It's my pleasure.” Gwen replied, hearing the baby snuffling in his pram. “I better check on Thomas, Eirween is trying to lift him out of his pram.”

They watched Gwen waddle towards the pram, one hand on her aching back and the other supporting her swollen belly. She lifted Thomas from the pram and cuddled him close and Eirween demanded to be picked up too.

“I better go and help.” Rhys told them, rushing to his wife's aid lifting Eirween into his arms.

“So Tom, have you convinced Martha to abandon us and the flying school yet and become a nurse?” Ianto asked him. “You have no idea how much we'd miss her, she's an excellent instructor.”

“If I decide to become a nurse it'll be my decision.” Martha told him. “I love teaching people to fly and I would never have met Tom if I'd stayed at the manor.”

“I think you could do anything you turned your hand to Martha, you were wasted as a housekeeper.” Jack replied. “And if you do decide you want to become a nurse, we won't stop you pursuing it.”

“Have you ever thought about becoming a midwife?” Ianto asked Martha, nodding towards the heavily pregnant Gwen.

“It's one of the options I might consider.” Martha replied with a smile as someone set a gramophone record playing. “Now stop interrogating me and enjoy your party.”

“Yes ma'am.” Jack replied with a smile and a mock salute. “Ianto, would you care to dance?”

“I would.” Ianto smiled at him.

As Jack wrapped his arms around his wait Ianto's arms wound around his neck and they began to sway slowly on the spot to the music.

After a few minutes other couple joined them, friends and lovers coupling up to enjoy the music and relaxed atmosphere, none of them taking any notice when Jack placed a small kiss on his lovers lips before pulling their bodies even closer to each other.

The couple barely left each others side for the entire party, spending it laughing, joking, eating and drinking with their friends.

As the part began to draw to a close in the early evening, some six hours after they had first entered the hanger Andy approached them with a key dangling from his fingers.

“What's this?” Jack asked as Andy handed it to Ianto, even though he knew it was the key to Andy's car.

“I own a little cottage down on the coast in Cornwall, it's in a secluded spot where no one will bother you.” Andy explained with a smile. “There's a map in the car with directions on how to get there, I won't be expecting you back to work for at least a week.”

“You're lending us your cottage and your car?” Jack asked excitedly.

“Yes, it's my birthday present to you.” Andy replied. “You work hard here, both of you do and you've never had time alone, a holiday with each other and I thought you deserved it.”

“I don't know what to say.” Jack told him, a little gob smacked.

“Thank you will do.” Andy chuckled.

“Thank you.” Jack replied with a grin.

“If you leave soon you'll be there before midnight, Toshiko I believe packed for you yesterday while you were here.” Andy told them. “All you have to do is collect your luggage and you can be off.”

“Was everyone in on this?” Ianto asked.

“Everyone except you.” Gwen chuckled, appearing by their side with an asleep Thomas in her arms. “Now go, and have fun.”

“Myfanwy, she's in Bessie's hanger.” Ianto said, remembering the mare.

“I'll take her home.” Rhys assured him.

Toshiko handed them a basket covered with a cloth. “Some food, let over from the buffet, I'm sure you won't want to cook when you get there.”

“Thanks Toshiko.” Jack told her, taking the basket and kissing her on the cheek.

After taking the next ten minutes or so to say goodbye to their guests and thank them for such a great party they finally put the basket on the back seat of Andy's car and slid into the luxurious leather front seats, Ianto behind the wheel.

“I can't believe Andy's lent us his car.” Jack said as Ianto started the engine.

“All I care about is being alone with you for a whole week.” Ianto told him as they began to move forwards, waved off by their friends. “What will we do with ourselves?”

“I can think of a thing or two.” Jack replied with a wink and a grin as they headed off.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

It was almost midnight when they arrived at the cottage, even with Andy's explicit directions they managed to get lost in the narrow winding roads in the dark found themselves miles out of their way before they got their bearings again.

Lifting the flowerpot, as directed by the same set if instructions they found the small silver key that unlocked the front door, they lugged their suitcases through the front door and abandoned them in the narrow hallway as they wearily explored the building.

It was small, just a combined living and dining room with a sofa and one armchair at one end beside a coffee table and a small fold out dining table at the other with two chairs.

The kitchen was compact but clean and they found a note stating that the larder had been stocked for their arrival as per instructions, on inspection they found fresh bread and cakes along with meat and vegetables and butter and milk.

Heading up the narrow stairs they were met with only two door when they reached the landing, the first one led to a small but adequate bathroom equipped with toilet, sink and bathtub.

The second door lead the the bedroom and they could see why the bathroom was so small, it was clearly the biggest room in the house and in the centre of it was the biggest bed either of them had ever seen.

“That looks more than a little inviting.” Ianto yawned as Jack rubbed his hands over his face wearily.

“Are you hungry?” Jack asked him, thinking about the basket of food still sat on the back seat of Andy's car.

“Too tired to care.” Ianto replied, yawning again and starting Jack off, making them chuckle softly.

“I'll go and bring the basket in and put it in the pantry, you get to bed, okay?” Jack told his lover.

“Don't be long.” Ianto replied, dragging his shirt off over his head as Jack left the room and dumping it on the floor in a heap before unfastening his trousers.

Ianto slid into the bed naked as he heard Jack close the door behind him as he re-entered the house with the basket and his footsteps on the hardwood floor as he made his way to the kitchen.

Snuggling down in the soft bed Ianto closed his eyes and curled comfortably on his side, when Jack got back to the room he found Ianto had already fallen into a deep sleep.

Quietly the captain stripped off his own clothes and left them on the floor with Ianto, carefully sliding into the bed with a sigh as he sunk into the soft mattress and spooned against his lovers back, wrapping a arm around him as his eyes fluttered closed and within seconds he was fast asleep too.

The morning sun shone weakly through the clouds outside as they woke to the sound of the sea and the call of seagulls, they had been so tired when they had arrived that they never even realised just how close to the sea they were.

Jack climbed out of bed naked and threw the curtains open as Ianto stretched his full body in the bed, his eyes still closed as if he didn't want to acknowledge that he was awake.

“Ianto, you have to see this view.” Jack said, gazing out at the scenery before him.

In the early morning light the sea shimmered blue, waves crashing against the rocks that were jutting high out the water in random places and the sand of the beach looked golden as the sun glinted off it.

“Once the clouds have cleared it's going to be a gorgeous day.” Jack continued as Ianto buried himself under the bedding.

Jack grinned as he moved away from the window and grabbed the top of the sheets and blankets with both hands, tugging them off his lovers curled up body.

“Come back to bed Jack, it's too early, we're on holiday and that means we get to have a lie in.” Ianto mumbled into his pillow.

“I need coffee.” Jack replied as his stomach let out a loud rumble. “And food.”

Ianto couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as Jack's stomach rumbled again, even louder than the first time.

“Are you going to make breakfast?” Ianto asked, trying to fight Jack for the bedding.

“If you promise to get up, I'm not bringing you breakfast in bed.” Jack grinned as he held tight onto the bedding.

“Five minutes?” Ianto asked.

“Five minutes or I get to eat yours as well.” Jack grinned, letting go of the sheets and blankets suddenly, causing Ianto to fall back onto the mattress with a small bounce.

“I'll be down before the coffee is ready.” Ianto replied, snuggling back under the bedding and closing his eyes.

“Yeah, right.” Jack chuckled as he left the room, made a quick detour to the bathroom and then headed to the kitchen, still naked.

Setting the coffee brewing Jack pulled eggs and bacon out of the larder and set to making breakfast for them, wrapping an apron around his bare body to spare himself injury from spitting fat.

Hearing Ianto padding out of the bedroom and into the bathroom upstairs he had to admit to being surprised that he hadn't had to go up there and drag his lover from the bed, he was sure Ianto would just go back to sleep once he's left him.

“Love the outfit.” Ianto grinned as he lent against the sink, wearing only his trousers.

“I wasn't taking any chances of injury.” Jack told him, indicating the frying pan with the spatula in his hand and then turning back to check on the eggs.

“You're right, it is gorgeous outside.” Ianto said, gazing at Jack's naked arse. “But not quite as delicious as the view I have now.”

“You have a one track mind Ianto Jones.” Jack replied, lifting the pan off the heat and sharing out the bacon and eggs onto two plates.

“You inspire it.” Ianto laughed, tucking into his food where they stood.

“I think we should explore the beach a bit before it gets too hot and then come back and explore each other for the rest of the day?” Jack suggested.

“We have all week, we could explore the beach tomorrow.” Ianto replied, his pout rivalling any that Jack could express.

Jack laughed loudly, barely swallowing the coffee he had just sipped into his mouth and kissed Ianto on the cheek.

“The fresh air will invigorate us.” Jack told him. “Blow away the cobwebs as they say, then we'll come back here and shag each other stupid.”

“It's a private beach, yes?” Ianto asked, not looking Jack in the eye.

“I think so, from what Andy said.” Jack replied.

“That's good.” Ianto grinned. “Lets go and get dressed and out into paradise.”

“You're not getting out of the washing up.” Jack told him, placing the plates and cutlery in the sink.

“Later.” Ianto told him, pressing a quick kiss to Jack's lips and then leading the way upstairs.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Barefoot, bare chested and with their trousers rolled up above their knees Jack and Ianto ran around the beach like children, splashing in and out of the surf until they collapsed panting on the soft sand.

“Yep, we're in paradise.” Jack told Ianto as they gazed out over the sea. “Can you swim?”

“My mam taught me when I was little.” Ianto replied. “Not been anywhere near the sea in a long time though, it looks a little dangerous out there.”

“Do you think there are rocks beneath the water too?” Jack frowned.

“No idea, but if there are and their jagged like the ones we can see we could get hurt.” Ianto replied.

“Shame, I really enjoyed it when I was on my ... with ... oh shit.” Jack groaned as he realised what he was about to say.

Ianto raised an eyebrow at his lover. “Your honeymoon with Gwen, Jack?”

“You know I don't think of it like that Ianto, we had fun but is was all innocent.” Jack insisted, reaching for Ianto's hand which was promptly snatched away from him.

“She got to do things with you that I should have done, like teaching you to swim.” Ianto sulked. “What else did she teach you?”

“Nothing.” Jack shrugged. “All we did is walk on the beach, lounge around reading and eat in one of the local places a short distance away.”

“And share a bed?” Ianto asked coldly, he'd always assumed they had but had never brought it up before.

“There was only one bed Ianto and the sofa was too small to sleep on.” Jack said, matter of factly, trying to keep calm. “I've already told you I never had sex with her.”

“So you said.” Ianto mumbled, getting to his feet and heading back to the cottage.

“Ianto wait.” Jack yelled after him, his feet slipping in the sand, falling back down onto his knees before finding his footing again and rushing after his lover.

Jack found Ianto sat on the small sofa sulking.

“Ianto what the hell is going on, we've talked about this before and you never doubted the fact that I was faithful to you?” Jack asked.

“I never really thought about it that much, but when we were sat there on the beach and you mentioned ... Jack you were alone with her for a whole week, sharing a bed.” Ianto tried to explain. “I guess ... oh fuck, I know you didn't lie to me, I know you never slept with her but ... okay I admit it, even after all this time I'm jealous of the time she got to spend with you.”

“It's in the past Ianto, yes, I had a good time but only because it seemed better to make the most of the situation and you have to remember that time I spent with Gwen, well it made her see just how much I loved you.” Jack told him, smiling softly as he sat next to him on the sofa. “She tried to get me into bed, but once she knew it wasn't going to happen we spent the rest of the time acting like the cousins we were, cousins sharing a holiday.”

“I'm an idiot Jack, I just ruined a wonderful moment buy letting Gwen get between us and for no good reason.” Ianto sighed.

“Getting jealous just shows me how much you love me.” Jack told him. “I'd be jealous if it was the other way around.”

“Sorry.” Ianto said, pressing a small kiss to Jack's lips, feeling a little ashamed of himself.

“Forget it.” Jack told him. “It was nothing but a tiny blip in our lives and we can forget all about it.”

“Really?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, I don't want to spent this week fighting with you, when we could be fucking ... no making love.” Jack grinned.

“We should have just stayed in bed this morning.” Ianto groaned.

Jack shook his head. “No, if this was going to happen then it's good that it happened on our first day here, now we can just get on with enjoying ourselves.”

“Bed?” Ianto asked, looking up at Jack through his eyelashes.

“I think we've had enough fresh air for one day, don't you?” Jack grinned.

“Definitely.” Ianto smiled a small smile as Jack pulled him up from the sofa with him and kissed him soundly.

“Jack ... aren't you at all curious what it would be like, to ... no, it doesn't matter.” Ianto stopped himself.

“It must matter or your wouldn't have thought about whatever it was.” Jack replied with a small frown.

“Do you ever get the urge to ... feel the need to find out what it's like to sleep with a woman.” Ianto asked, now feeling a little stupid again.

“Ianto Jones, you are all I need.” Jack told him bluntly. “In my life and in my bed, my sex life with you is so amazing that I don't think about shagging anyone else, woman or man, I promise you!”

“You'd tell me though, if you ...” Ianto started.

“Ianto.” Jack replied, his tone almost a growl. “Shut up now or you'll find yourself sleeping on this tiny sofa tonight.”

“Shutting up.” Ianto replied, thinking about how close he's come to ruining their holiday and needing to make it up to his lover. “Bed!”

“Bed.” Jack agreed, dragging Ianto out the room and up the stairs to the bedroom.

“I think you should show me just how much you love me.” Jack grinned as he unfastened his trousers, dropping them to his ankles as he half hard cock twitched in the cool air of the cottage.

“I can make that stand to attention for a start.” Ianto replied, dropping to his knees in front of his lover drinking in the sight of Jack's cock. “Gorgeous.”

Jack spread his legs a little, his hand resting on the top of Ianto's head as he felt his tongue trail wetly up his thigh.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

Ianto nuzzled into the top of Jack's thigh, placing small kisses at the juncture where his lovers leg met his groin as Jack moaned softly above him.

Placing his hands on the captains hips Ianto turned his attention to the heavy sack hanging between Jack's legs, the tip if his tongue sliding teasingly over his lovers balls as Jack's legs trembled slightly.

Reaching out Jack grasped the edge of the nearby chest of drawers to steady himself as he parted his legs wider, the fingers of his other hand buried in Ianto's hair as one of his balls was sucked into the warmth of his lovers mouth.

Ianto sucked softly on the ball as his tongue continued to moved over the surface of the sensitive skin, one of his hands sliding away from Jack's hip and slid over his body, searching out his lovers now completely erect cock and grasping it firmly.

Brushing this thumb over the leaking slit Ianto smoothed the leaking pre come over the sensitive head as he released the ball in his mouth and sucked in the other one, giving it the same treatment as the other while his hand slowly pumped Jack's cock.

Jack's fingers tightened in his lovers hair as he felt the cool air hit his wet balls as Ianto's mouth moved away from them and his tongue sliding over his perineum.

“Turn round.” Ianto said, pressing his hand harder to Jack's hip to encourage him to move, not moving the hand on his lovers cock as Jack turned to face away from his.

Feeling Ianto's other hand on his arse Jack lent forward slightly, presenting himself to his lover and was rewarded with the touch of Ianto's fingers as they slowly moved back and forth over his hole.

Ianto felt the tight muscle quiver beneath his touch as he watched it contract in anticipation of what was to come, quickly he moved this fingers to his mouth, soaking them in saliva before pushing one slowly onto the captains body as Jack let out a long moan of pleasure.

Jack's arse contracted tightly around the digit before relaxing a little as Ianto fucked him with his finger, adding a second as it relaxed even more while his lover pushed back on them before fucking himself into Jack's fist.

“Oh God Ianto, just fuck me!” Jack panted, barely able to stop his knees from buckling beneath him.

Ianto smiled softly at the soft moan of disappointment that Jack emitted as he slid his fingers from his body and then the loud moan of pleasure as he replaced them with his tongue, delving deep into the entrance to the captains body.

Jack grasped the chest of drawers tightly again, aware he was bend over further as Ianto's tongue impaled itself into his body, his other hand wrapping around Ianto's as it stroked his cock firmly not sure how much longer he could hold his orgasm back.

“I need you inside me.” Jack pleaded, his voice thick with need as Ianto's tongue slid tantalisingly over the outside of his hole before Ianto got to his feet.

“Bend over the chest of drawers.” Ianto told his lover, removing both their hands from Jack's cock, pressing his own to Jack's hips and moving him closer to the piece of furniture.

Jack complied without question, resting his forearms on the top and grasping the back edge as Ianto pushed his legs wide apart, pressing the blunt head of his cock to Jack's hole and sliding in slowly as Jack pushed back.

Tightening his grip in Jack's hips, fingers digging into the flesh hard enough to leave bruises Ianto began thrusting slowly and deeply in and out of his lovers body with precision, hitting Jack's prostate with every thrust as Jack groaned and panted beneath him.

“You're killing me here.” Jack groaned as Ianto slid in slowly again and urged. “Faster, faster.”

Ianto pulled back slowly again, only the very tip if his cock still buried inside the captains body and pausing a second before slamming into him hard and fast as Jack let out a loud moan of pleasure, increasing his tempo to the maximum as he pounded into Jack's arse.

Jack's knees trembled and he had to work hard to stop his knees from buckling beneath him as his lover sent him spiralling towards the edge, his orgasm mounting with every thrust he came with a loud yell of Ianto's name without either of them touching his cock.

Ianto thrust through Jack's orgasm, the muscles of the arse wrapped around his cock contracting and relaxing, bringing his own release closer and closer until his body stilled for a brief moment, seconds later his essence shot into his lovers arse as he shuddered uncontrollably before wrapping his arms around Jack's body and pulling him into an upright position.

Jack lent back against his lovers chest, feeling the soft hairs that coated it tickle his back. Twisting his head round as Ianto moved his around, capturing each others lips in a tender kiss as Ianto's softening cock slid from Jack's body.

Ianto pulled the captain around to face him, resuming their kiss as they held each other tightly until the broke apart panting softly.

“My legs are going to give way soon.” Jack chuckled softly.

“Well, we can't have that, can we.” Ianto grinned, backing Jack towards the bed, both of them tumbling onto it in a heap as Jack's knees hit the edge.

“I made a mess.” Jack mumbled, glancing briefly as the come covered piece of furniture.

“It can wait ...” Ianto trailed off as they settled comfortably on the soft bed, Ianto resting his head on Jack's smooth chest as he let his eyes close.

Jack kissed the top of his lover head tenderly. “A nap and then dinner?” He suggested, noting that they had completely missed lunch.

“Sounds good.” Ianto replied sleepily. “Love you.”

“Love you too beautiful.” Jack told him, closing his eyes and letting himself dose as he felt his lover drift into sleep, blocking the earlier events of the day out of his head.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

Jack woke first, his eyes fluttering open and smiling at the sight of his lover curled into a ball, still fast asleep beside him. Placing a kiss softly on Ianto's cheek Jack slid carefully out the bed, as not to disturb his slumber, pulled on his trousers and headed down to the kitchen.

Setting the coffee brewing first Jack put some of the new potatoes into a pan with water and set put them on to boil before getting some cold ham and cheese from the larder and adding generous slices onto two plates as he heard the sound of bare feet padding down the stairs.

“I can smell coffee.” Ianto said, still a little bleary eyed as he walked into the kitchen.

“I thought they might rouse you.” Jack replied with a sly smile. “It's nearly ready, hungry?”

“Starving, now that you mention it.” Ianto replied, picking a piece of ham up off one of the plates and eating it.

“Hey, I'm sure you can wait another ... ten minutes.” Jack sighed as he estimated how long the potatoes had left to cook.

“I don't know, I'm very hungry.” Ianto told him with a cheeky grin. “Unless you can think of a way to distract me?”

“We're going to need another holiday to get other this one.” Jack chucked as he closed the small gap between them and kissed his lover softly on the lips.

“It's your fault, if only you weren't so gorgeous then I wouldn't want to keep kissing you.” Ianto smiled at him.

“I can't say I object.” Jack murmured against his lips as they kissed again, keeping it soft and tender until Jack pulled away reluctantly.

“Shall we go back on the beach after dinner?” Ianto suggested. “Now it's cooling down we could explore a bit more.”

“Yeah, I'd like to check out the caves along the coast a bit that we saw earlier.” Jack agreed, pulling reluctantly out his lovers arms, sharing out the potatoes and putting the saucepan in the sink.

Unlike breakfast, this time they carried their plates through to the other room and sat at the small table to eat, washing their meal down with cups of coffee before heading back down to the beach.

Barefoot and bare chested they walked along the sand with their arms looped loosely around each other waists towards the cliffs further along the small cove, heading for what looked like caves in the early evening warmth.

The cave was cool as they walked out of the warm air into it, it wasn't very big, maybe twelve feet deep and slightly less in width but the floor was soft and sandy for the most part with the odd chunk of rock half buried here and there.

The chalk walls seemed so white in contrast to the weather beaten outside of the cliffs, pure and unspoilt but something about the place that Ianto couldn't put his finger on gave Ianto the shivers.

“It cold in here.” Ianto commented, blaming the chill he felt on the sheltered cave. “Lets get back out into the sun.”

“I could warm you up.” Jack grinned, his arm tightening around his lovers waist.

“No, lets get out of here.” Ianto replied, almost dragging Jack along with him in his haste to leave the cave and sighing with relief when they were back in the evening light.

“What's wrong?” The captain asked, seeing the strange look on Ianto's face as he glanced back at the cave.

“Nothing, I'm sure it was just the cold.” Ianto replied with a small shudder.

“You seemed, well scared?” Jack frowned, moving to face his lover and rubbing his hands over Ianto's arms as if trying to warm him.

“Didn't you feel it? Something in the cave?” Ianto asked.

“Like what?” Jack replied.

“I can't explain it, just odd, eerie even.” Ianto replied with another shudder. “As if something bad happened in there.”

“I didn't feel anything, maybe it was just the cold.” Jack tried to rationalise.

“I guess.” Ianto replied softly, wanting to convince himself of the same thing. “Lets head back to the cottage.”

“Sure.” Jack agreed, linking his arm with Ianto's and pointing out across the sea as they made their way back along the beach, the sun beginning to set for the night. “Isn't that beautiful.”

The sun was low in the sky, almost looking like it was about to sink into the water and the sky a mixture of reds, oranges and pinks as it foretold of another day to follow.

“Red sky at night, shepherds delight.” Ianto quoted softly as they enjoyed the scene before them for a few minutes.

“Do you think the good weather will hold out for the whole week?” Jack asked his lover.

“As long as we're alone, who cares.” Ianto grinned, taking Jack with him as he began to move towards the cottage.

“Hey look.” Jack said, pointing to the edge of the cove. “It seems that when the tide goes out we could walk further along the other way, maybe there's another cove.”

“Then when it goes out tomorrow morning we should go and explore.” Ianto replied.

“Maybe we have neighbours, we'll have to be careful if so, they can't know we're lovers.” Jack replied.

Ianto thought for a moment, smiling as he spoke. “Cousins, on a break from university in our uncle's cottage.”

“You're brilliant, you know that?” Jack told him. “But how do you explain my accent?”

“Your parents wanted to continue your education in the UK.” Ianto grinned.

“Oh, just exactly where would that be? Cambridge?” Jack asked with a chuckle.

“No, I was thinking Oxford.” Ianto laughed, taking Jack's hand in his as they walked back into the cottage.

“I can speak like a toff if I want.” Ianto added, putting on an accent to rival any upper class gentleman which had Jack in fits of giggles.

“Do toff's kiss or shag any differently to us mere mortals?” Jack asked.

“I do believe we should go up to out bed chamber and test the theory.” Ianto replied with the same accent.

“Jolly good old chap, lead the way.” Jack replied, failing miserably in his attempt to copy Ianto, causing them both to laugh loudly as they stumbled upstairs to the bedroom and tumbled onto the bed.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

The following morning they Jack and Ianto had breakfast and were out the cottage after the tide had already turned, their trousers rolled up as the day before and barefoot but this time wearing shirts just in case they came across other people while they were exploring.

The water by the cliffs was shallow enough to paddle around them, reaching the next bay took some ten minutes as it was further around the coast than they thought but once they got there they could see that the cliffs were closer to the sea for a while and then the cliffs arched backwards, the soft dry sand indicating how far the tide came in.

They could see another cottage nestled against the cliffs like the one they were staying in the distance and made the decision to not venture to far in case they disturbed the residents.

Ianto was a little reluctant to head into another cave after the strange feelings he's had the day before but not wanting to tell Jack his reasons he soon gave in and followed Jack into the cool, gaping hole in the cliff.

This one was a lot narrower and was more like a long passage, the light dim and both of them having to stoop over a little as they walked to avoid banging their heads on the chalk roof, Ianto following behind his lover.

Jack was just about to suggest they turn and head back outside again as the chill of the cool air was raising goosebumps on his skin when it widened out into an irregular circle shape with the remains of a bonfire in the centre.

Looking upwards they could see a long narrow passage in the ceiling that from what they could tell led up to the top of the cliffs forming a makeshift chimney so that the cave couldn't fill with smoke.

“Do you think smugglers use this place?” Ianto asked as they examined the remains of the fire.

“I don't think so, just someone making use of the seclusion for whatever reason.” Jack replied, reaching for one of the burnt sticks which crumbled in his hand. “This fire wasn't recent.”

“Do you think the owners of that cottage know about it?” Ianto replied, picking an empty beer bottle out of the sand and glancing at the label before putting it with the fire debris.

“I should imagine so.” Jack shrugged.

“It's so peaceful and quiet in here.” Ianto. “Not even the sound of the seagulls to be heard.”

“No strange feelings this time?” Jack asked with a smile.

“No and I wasn't imaging it in the other one, there was something odd about it.” Ianto replied with a huff. “Just because you couldn't sense ... feel it doesn't mean it wasn't real.”

“I'm not saying it wasn't, sorry I didn't mean to make you think I was making fun of you.” Jack replied, wrapping an arm lazily around Ianto's waist and pecking him on the cheek. “However, it is rather cold in here and I'd like to get back out into the sunshine.”

“Now that I can agree with.” Ianto replied, forgiving Jack. “Lets go, we should come back with some firewood though, I quite like the idea of being in here with a roaring fire to keep up warm.”

“I don't see why not.” Jack said as they made their way back down the passage towards daylight, emerging to find two young women outside, seemingly waiting for them.

“You're trespassing you know.” The redhead told them bluntly.

“And that's illegal.” Her blonde companion added as they gave them stern looks.

“We never meant to, we are staying in the next cove.” Jack explained, pointing in the direction of their cottage. “We were just exploring a little, we shall leave immediately.”

The two girls giggled at the looks on the faces of the young men, mischief in their eyes.

“We won't tell father if you don't.” The redhead told them. “Mother won't care though.”

“I'm Jennifer and this is my sister Katherine.” The blonde explained. “We're sisters and we're here for the summer.”

“Ianto Jones.” Ianto introduced himself in his best 'toff' accent. “And this is my cousin Captain Jack Harkness, were just here for the week.”

“Please to meet you.” Jack smiled, taking their hands in turn and kissing their knuckles as Ianto rolled his eyes.

“You're American.” Jennifer exclaimed. “How exciting.”

“I've lived in the UK for many years now, I don't really remember much about America.” Jack admitted. “But the accent stuck.”

“Did you find anything interesting in the cave?” Katherine asked. “Father has forbidden us from going in there, he says it's dangerous.”

“Nothing much, just the remains of an old bonfire, really old.” Ianto shrugged. “You're not missing anything.”

“There's a cave on out bay, it gave Ian ... us the shivers.” Jack told them.

“That's because it's haunted.” Jennifer said, a gleam of glee in her eyes as she told them the tale. “The story goes that a long time ago the tide came all the way up to the cliffs, not like it does now and that a young girl who was hiding from her tyrant of a father hid in it not realising and drowned.”

“And that her spirit haunts the cave.” Katherine added.

“How awful.” Ianto replied with a shudder.

“Of course it's just a story, the haunting part anyway.” Jennifer said, glaring at her sister. “There's no such things as ghosts.”

“That's not true.” Katherine told her, glaring back. “You don't know that anymore than I do.”

“If it's true then how come no one can prove it?” Jennifer countered.

“Ladies.” Jack grinned, stopping them in their tracks. “Is it really worth arguing about?”

They looked at each other for a second or two and then smiled at the men before them.

“No, not really.” Katherine conceded.

“Come and meet mother, have tea with us.” Jennifer said, taking Jack's hand and pulling him along with her and Katherine did the same to Ianto.

Jack looked back at his lover with a look that said it wouldn't hurt and they headed up the beach to the girls cottage, wondering how the young women could stand the heat in the long dresses they were wearing.

They had a pleasant half an hour or so chatting to the girls and their mother, Jennifer was the spitting image of her so they imagined that Katherine took after their father and then made their excuses to leave, saying they had to get back before the tide came back in completely.

Their mother had suggested they could climb the steps and walk back along the top of the cliffs but they said their goodbyes and thanked her for the tea she had made them and walked back the way they came with the girls as they chatted on.

“You should take us to the fair!” Katherine exclaimed suddenly.

“Oh yes, that would be perfect.” Jennifer gushed. “Mother has met and liked you and if she thinks it's okay father won't argue with her.”

“What fair?” Ianto asked, wondering how they were going to get out of accompanying them.

“The country fair, in the town down the cliff a little way.” Katherine told them. “It'll be fun.”

“We could go tomorrow.” Her sister suggested. “We could do with some time away from out parents.”

“I don't know, surely we should have a chaperone?” Ianto replied.

Jennifer giggled. “Why, are you worried about your reputation?”

“Of course!” Jack exclaimed, his hand flying to cover his mouth in mock horror and giving her a wink. “Tomorrow after lunch?”

The young women nodded enthusiastically.

“We'll meet you on top of the cliff at 2pm?” Katherine replied.

“Tomorrow at two.” Jack agreed.

“We should go Jack, or the water will be too deep to wade through.” Ianto told him.

“Yeah.” Jack agreed.

They bid farewell to the young ladies and paddled though the surf, it was deeper than when they had made their way through it earlier, almost up to their knees and licking at the bottoms of their rolled up trousers.

With a final wave they vanished out of sight and back onto dry sand, Ianto grasped Jack's hand and pulled him to a stop, kissing him tenderly but with an urgency.

“What was that for?” Jack grinned as they set off again across the sand.

“Nothing.” Ianto replied as he thought about their 'date' with the young ladies the next day. Jack was becoming something of a flirt and even though he knew it was irrational to be jealous because he knew how much Jack loved him, he was finding it hard not to be. “Nothing at all.”

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

Jack had barely slept that night, Ianto had been strangely quiet and they had ended up spending the evening reading the books Toshiko had packed for them, Jack sprawled across the sofa and Ianto in the armchairs with his legs dangling over one arm.

Every time Jack had glanced up at Ianto he seemed to be completely engrossed in his book but Jack was bored, he wanted nothing more than to go to bed with his lover and indulge themselves in each other bodies.

When he'd told Ianto he was off to bed Ianto had murmured something to him he didn't quite catch, he was about to ask him to repeat it but he didn't miss the expression on Ianto's face and decided not to.

It suddenly dawned on him that Ianto was pissed off with him for some reason and he had no idea why, deciding he didn't want to get into a fight over what might be nothing he just kissed Ianto on top of his head and bid him a cheery goodnight in the hope his lover would follow him shortly.

As soon as the captain had left the room Ianto muttered to himself, he really hadn't intended to give Jack the cold shoulder all evening but he couldn't get the image of Jack and the way he'd flirted with the women from the next bay out of his head.

He'd been telling himself all evening to stop behaving like a jealous idiot, that if he wasn't careful he was going to ruin their holiday but he couldn't help himself it seemed and he needed to take some time to calm down and put it put of his head before he ending up fighting with the man he loved.

Rereading the same page of his book for what seemed like the hundredth time Ianto closed it and put it down on the coffee table, more than anything he wanted to go upstairs, take Jack in his arms and hold him but at the same time he wanted to be alone.

Slipping on a jacket against the cool night air Ianto slipped quietly out the front door of the cottage and onto the beach, the once warm sand now cool as his feet sank into it as he walked towards the surf.

With his arms wrapped tightly around himself as the cool breeze chilled him he sank onto the sand, knees bent up by his chest as he watched the waves hit the jagged rocks in the moonlight.

He knew that for Jack there had never been anyone else before he'd met him, no other lovers and although the thought that he was the first person Jack had fallen for made him feel good he couldn't help but wonder if Jack felt like he was missing out, not having played the field for a little while before settling down.

As Jack's confidence had grown the flirting had manifested itself, but to his knowledge Jack had never done anything over than flirt and it was always him he kissed and made love to, he wondered how he could broach the subject with his lover without causing a fight.

Ianto had no idea how long he'd been sat on the beach but the cold air finally drove him back inside the cottage as he made his way back up the beach shivering a little.

Closing the door silently behind him he hung his jacket back up on the hook and crept up the stairs, undressing in the bathroom before sliding into bed beside his lover.

When Jack rolled over and curled into his body with a soft moan Ianto wasn't at all sure Jack was actually asleep but he let himself mould his body to Jack's and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow was another day he told himself, and if needs be he could find some way to talk to Jack about how he felt with out them fighting about it. Feeling Jack's lips softly kiss his neck he sighed softly, wrapped his arms around his lover and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Jack had given up pretending to sleep when the sun came back up, sliding carefully from his lovers arms he padded quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

He sipped the hot liquid slowly as he looked out onto the beach as he came to a decision, once Ianto was awake he'd ask him what was wrong, no matter what the consequences were, they couldn't spend the rest of the week acting like there was nothing wrong when there clearly was.

Grabbing a towel Jack made his way down to the edge of the sea and pondered for a moment, remembering what Ianto had said about the rocks and how it might be dangerous to swim in the cove but he told himself if he stayed in the relative shallows he would be okay.

Dropping the towel onto the sand Jack pulled off his trousers, left them with the towel and waded into the water naked, the cold water a contrast to the hot morning sun that felt some invigorating as he moved in deeper until it came up to his hips.

Taking a deep breath as if to prepare himself Jack ducked down into the water, drenching his whole body and letting out the breath with a gasp as the coldness hit his chest and bobbed up again.

Jack lowered himself down slowly so he was floating on his back, gazing up at the blue sky as he bobbed about on the surface of the sea. Closing his eyes Jack told himself he'd just stay there for a few minutes and then he'd go and wake his lover with coffee and try and find out what was wrong.

“Jack! Jack!” Ianto's frantic shouts made his eyes spring open minutes later.

Jack began to panic a little when he realised that the morning tide was sweeping him further out to sea and towards the jagged rocks, flipping over onto his front Jack began to swim desperately towards the shore, fighting the pull of the current and seeing Ianto wading in from the shore towards him.

“Jack, come on.” Ianto yelled, panic in his voice as he called out to his lover, fearing he would hurt himself on the rocks.

The captain doubled his efforts, swimming hard as he fought the water and inch by inch moved closer and closer the the beach, reaching out to Ianto where he stood waist deep in the water and grasping his hands as he let his feet sink down to the bottom and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover in relief.

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

Ianto led Jack from the water, reaching down with his free arm to pick up the towel and wrap it around the shivering captains shoulders before holding him tightly again until Jack warmed up in the sun.

“What were you thinking?” Ianto asked softly, kissing Jack on the top of the head.

“I never meant to let myself drift, but it felt so good floating out there that I closed my eyes.” Jack told him.

“You were heading straight for the rocks, if I hadn't woken up when I did ...” Ianto trailed off at the thought of what might have happened if Jack had got into trouble, he didn't want to think of his lover being torn apart by the jagged rocks.

“Well I can promise you I won't be doing anything that stupid again.” Jack replied, pulling Ianto down to sit with him on the sand.

“It's a good job you're a strong swimmer.” Ianto told him, his voice low as he thought about how close he'd just come to losing the man he loved and pressed his lips tenderly to Jack's.

Jack slid his hand down Ianto's back, noting that Ianto was as naked as him as their bodies moved together. The captain pushed his lover down onto the soft sand, covering his body with his own as the kiss deepened.

Ianto let his Jack take the lead, parting his lips and welcoming his lovers tongue into his mouth, moaning softly into Jack's as their tongues tangled, the kiss growing more headed and desperate as it continued, bodies pressing urgently to each other.

Jack broke the kiss panting and looked deep into Ianto's eyes, still seeing a little of whatever it was the night before in his lovers eyes behind the lust.

“I love you.” Jack told him sincerely as if he knew what was going on in his lovers head. “Only you.”

“I know.” Ianto whispered back. “I ...”

Jack silenced him with another kiss, hard and passionate as they rutted against each others bodies, hands tangling in each others hair as they attempted to pull each other even closer.

“I want you.” Jack groaned, moving his mouth to Ianto's neck and biting down, teeth worrying the sensitive skin in the way he knew made his lover melt.

“Fuck me Jack, here.” Ianto groaned out as spikes of pleasure shot through his body, Jack marking him for a second time.

“Covered in sand.” Jack panted, leaning down and biting on one of Ianto's nipples as he back arched of the sand with a yelp of excitement.

“Don't care!” Ianto exclaimed as Jack's tongue swooped down his body and dipped into the weeping head of his cock. “Just. Fuck. Me.”

Jack lent back on his knees and then pushed up onto his feet before reaching down to grab Ianto's hands and dragged him up with him, kissing him fiercely as he moved them back towards the sea until the were in thigh deep.

Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack's waist as his lover hoisted him up, the water supporting him as Jack's fingers moved to the crack of his arse, teasing the tight ring of muscles of his hole as they kissed desperately.

The slight burn as Jack's finger breached his arse made Ianto gasp into Jack's mouth, pushing himself back on the digit as the feeling turned to pleasure, mentally relaxing the muscles around his lovers fingers as Jack pushed a second one in slowly.

Arms wrapped tightly around Jack's neck Ianto Ianto fucked himself on Jack's fingers as they prepared him, feeling them deep inside his body, making him gasp loudly as they found the little bundle of nerve endings that shot waves of pleasure through his body.

“Now Jack” Ianto exclaimed, pulling his body out of the water and off Jack's fingers.

Holding onto his lover tight Jack shuffled a little towards the shore so the water lapped a little lower around them, wrapping a hand around the base of his own cock he held it in position as Ianto lowered his body, impaling himself with a loud groan until he was buried deep inside his lovers arse.

Devouring each others mouths again Jack edged back into deeper water until it covered their lower bodies, the water supporting them as Jack began to thrust upwards into Ianto's body, Ianto meeting each thrust as he held tightly around the captains neck with his arms.

The water splashed about them as they lost themselves in each others bodies, the air filling with the sounds of their wet bodies hitting each other, the moans escaping their mouths as Jack's hand slid between their bodies and grasped Ianto's cock, pumping him roughly.

Ianto came with a loud yell, carried away on the summer breeze as his come shot over Jack body and spilt into the sea, clenching his arse tightly around his lovers cock as he felt Jack explode inside him.

Burying his head in the crook of Jack's neck Ianto clung on tightly to his lover as they came down from their orgasms, waiting until he felt Jack's softening cock slide from his arse before lowering one leg slowly to the sea bed and then the other, kissing the captain softly as he did so.

“Promise me you'll never leave me.” Ianto whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack brow furrowed a little at the words as he replied.

“I'm not going anywhere, ever.” Jack whispered back, worrying why Ianto seemed to feeling so insecure lately. “You're mine forever.”

“Forever.” Ianto repeated softly as he kissed Jack once more.

“Come on, lets got out of this water.” Jack told him, leading him towards the shore, pausing only to pick up the discarded towel and trousers from the beach before heading back to the cottage.

The went straight up to the bedroom, both of them feeling sated and more than a little tired after their restless night. Curling together under the covers they held each other close as they drifted quickly into sleep.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

When Ianto woke a few hours later he realised they barely had half an hour before they were due to meet the sister, clambering out of bed he shock Jack's arms gently to rouse him from his sleep.

“Jack, wake up, we have to go soon.” Ianto said frantically.

“Go where?” Jack mumbled, struggling to open his eyes.

“To meet Katherine and Jennifer, we have less than half an hour before we're due to meet them on the cliff top.” Ianto replied, grabbing clothes from the chest of drawers and the wardrobe.

“We could just stay here, say we forgot?” Jack suggested, wanting nothing more than to just stay in be with his lover.

“That would be rude Jack, and besides I think they are the sort of young ladies that would come knocking to find us if we didn't turn up.” Ianto told him, leaving the room and heading for the bathroom, clothes in his hand.

Jack knew he was right, with a sigh he threw off the covers and got reluctantly out of bed, grabbing his clothes he followed Ianto's footsteps to the bathroom where his lover was half dressed and washing his face.

He couldn't help just stand and watch the young man as he performed such a normal everyday task, thinking to himself just how gorgeous Ianto was and how lucky he was to have someone who loved him so much.

“Jack, towel.” Ianto asked, holding out a hand, water dripping off his face.

Realising he was stood in the way of the towel rail Jack moved and obliged, handing it to him and then moving to the sink to do the same thing as Ianto pulled his shirt on over his headed and he heard his feet going down the stairs.

By the time Jack was washed and dressed he could smell the aroma of coffee drifting up to him, they still needed to talk, he knew that but they didn't have time now so it would have to wait until later he thought, running down the stairs two at a time.

Ianto handed him a mug of coffee as soon as he entered the kitchen, Jack took a long, grateful sip of the hot liquid and then pressed a chaste kiss to his lovers lips before drinking more with a satisfied sigh.

“Thank you, for this morning.” Jack said softly. “If it hadn't been for you I could have been hurt, killed even.”

“No more swimming in the cove.” Ianto told him sternly but with a small smile on his lips. “I can't take too may shocks like that.”

“Ianto, we need to talk later, about last night.” Jack told him apprehensively.

“Last night?” Ianto frowned.

“Something was wrong, between us and whatever is was we need to talk about it.” Jack replied.

“I was just feeling ... jealous.” Ianto admitted. “You were flirting, with the sisters and even their mother, I know it's irrational but I didn't like it.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.” Jack replied, moving close to Ianto. “It's like I can't help myself sometimes but I'd never cheat on you, I love you.”

“Just try and tone it down, okay?” Ianto asked, reaching out and pulling Jack into his arms.

“I will, I promise.” Jack replied, sealing it with a soft, tender kiss.

“Good, now we have to get going, we've only got five minutes till we have to meet the sisters.” Ianto said, pulling away from Jack and putting their empty mugs in the sink to wash later.

Checking they had everything they needed they left the house, locking it behind them and headed up the steps of the cliff hand in hand until they got close to the top and then let slide apart.

When the sisters came into sight they realised that their mother was stood with them, Ianto hoped this meant she was going to come as a chaperone but it turned out she was only there to see them off and wish them a pleasant afternoon.

Heading down the cliffs towards the fair Katherine looped her arm through Jack's and Jennifer did the same with Ianto, as if they had already decided between them which man they liked.

Watching Jack and Katherine as he and Jennifer walked a couple of steps behind Ianto could see Jack leaning in and whispering something in her ear that made her giggle and he felt his jealousy beginning to rear it's head again.

Remembering their short chat in the kitchen he decided to let it go, surely Jack hadn't forgotten his promise already he told himself as he quickened his pace, leading Jennifer with him to catch up with his lover and the young woman.

“So Jack, have you told Katherine about Gwen?” Ianto asked casually.

Jack shot him a look that made him feel instantly guilty for mentioning her.

“Gwen? Who's Gwen?” Katherine asked.

“My wife.” Jack told her, trying to keep his tone neutral. “But we're no longer together.”

“That's sad.” Jennifer said, offering him sympathy.

“It's fine, we married too young and it wasn't to be.” Jack told them with a shrug. “We're still friends.”

“Is this why you've come here on holiday?” Katherine asked.

“No, it's a while ago now and I'm not sure why my cousin even felt he had to mention it.” Jack replied, glaring at his lover.

“I just thought she should know.” Ianto replied, but feeling completely ashamed for doing so.

“Well, it doesn't matter, lets not let it spoil the day.” Katherine replied. “Come on, we're nearly at the fair and I want some roasted chestnuts.”

“Ooh, me too.” Jennifer squealed excitedly.

The afternoon passed by in a whirl, they all tried the roasted chestnuts while they walked around the fair. They examined all the stalls that were selling small items of jewellery, ornaments and toys, all home made and of exceptional quality.

Jack picked out a small doll for Eirween and Ianto a rattle for Thomas, telling the sisters they were gifts for Jack's cousin's children which was completely true. They played all the sideshow games, winning a small prize for each of the sisters and then watched the entertainment laid on in the early evening before heading back up the cliffs.

Jack had done his best to not flirt with Katherine or Jennifer but it crept in now and then, Ianto instead of becoming upset decided to play him at his own game, every time Jack flirted he would do so too and be even more open about it than his lover.

By the time they were walking back to their relative cottages he knew Jack had finally got why the flirting upset him, judging by the looks Jack was sending his way each time he flirted with one of the sisters.

They left the sisters at the top of the steps to their cottage, with polite goodbyes and each kissing the sisters on the back of the hand and thanking them for a lovely afternoon and headed back down to their own cottage. Ianto had a feeling the evening was going to be interesting in one way or another after the events of the afternoon. 

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

Once they were inside the cottage Jack seemed nervous, as if he wanted to say something to Ianto but not quite sure where to start. Letting Jack stew in his own thoughts Ianto headed to the kitchen, putting the kettle on to make a cup of tea not realising Jack had followed him until he spoke.

“I'm sorry.” Jack said quietly from the other side of the room.

Ianto turned to face his lover, trying to keep the smile off his face that was twitching the edges of his lips and raised an eyebrow questionably.

“The flirting, I don't seem to be able to help myself.” Jack explained nervously. “But I do now know how it makes you feel, when you flirted with Katherine and Jennifer in front of me I hated it.”

“You were jealous?” Ianto replied, letting his smile finally form on his lips.

“Yes, completely and utterly consumed with jealously and from now on I will try my damnedest to control my actions, I know how much it hurts.” Jack promised him. “I wanted to grab you and kiss you, show them, all of them at the fair that you were mine and mine alone.”

“Jack.” Ianto replied, moving across the room to take the Captains hands in his own. “I'm not sure you can, stop the flirting that is. It's a part of you and I've come to the conclusion that it doesn't matter. I don't mean it doesn't bother me, it does but when I was flirting with the sisters it meant nothing to me and I only did it to get a reaction from you and your own jealously proved to me that it means they mean nothing to you too. Am I right?”

“No, nothing at all.” Jack told him, his face sincere as he replied. “They are both pretty yes but I love you. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the attention they both gave me but it's you I want to be with. Ianto there is no one for me but you, you have to believe me. I would never risk losing you for anyone, ever.”

“I do believe you, I saw the look on your face each time I flirted with them in retaliation.” Ianto replied, smiling softly. “I knew it was getting to you in the same way it got to me, but I have a feeling the sisters think we're both interested in both of them and they are loving it.”

“So how do we put them off, other than me snogging your face off in front of them?” Jack asked. “'Cos that could just land us in jail and they won't help either of us.”

“We've not made any plans to see them again and we leave here in two days, I think we should just stay away from them and just enjoy our last couple of days alone.” Ianto told him, releasing Jack's hands and sliding them around the Captains waist. “Just you and me, showing each other how much we love each other.”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.” Jack said, brushing his lips across his lovers cheek. “But I have to tell you this, after today I'm worried that one day you'll get sick of me ... my flirting and leave me and that scares the hell out of me.”

“As long as I know that's all it is, just flirting then it doesn't matter.” Ianto told him. “I trust you Jack, if you never break my trust then you will never lose me.”

“Never, I will never cheat on you.” Jack promised, kissing his lover fiercely, passionately to make his point.

They were both panting when the kiss broke, Ianto rested his forehead on Jack as he spoke.

“I believe you cariad.” He said simply.

Jack's hand slid around behind Ianto's neck, his fingers caressing the skin just below his hairline, pulling him into another heated kiss. His other hand on the small of his lovers back, holding him close to his body.

“Bed.” Jack said huskily as he pulled back, eyes filled with lust.

Ianto nodded, barely having time to remove the kettle from the heat before Jack dragged him from the room and upstairs into their bedroom.

“All afternoon all I wanted to do was get you home and into bed.” Jack said, yanking Ianto's shirt off over his head in one swift move before kissing him hard, albeit briefly and then shoving his lovers trousers roughly down to his ankles.

Dropping to his knees Jack pulled off Ianto's shoes and then his trousers, Ianto using Jack's shoulders to balance himself while he did so, finding himself quickly stood naked and erect in front of his still fully dressed lover.

“Hey!” Ianto exclaimed with a shout when he found himself hoisted off his feet fireman style, over Jack's shoulder and then unceremoniously dropped onto the middle of the bed.

“God you're beautiful.” Jack said, gazing down at his lovers nude form as he quickly stripped his own clothes from his body. “More than anyone I've ever met.”

“Even more than Jennifer and Katherine?” Ianto said with a glint in his eye, his hand sliding down over his own chest and stopping tantalizing short of his cock to tease the short curls that surrounded it.

“Anyone.” Jack growled, dropping his trousers on the floor and crawling up the bed between Ianto's legs, coming to a rest on his knees between them.

Drawing his feet up the bed Ianto parted his legs further, reaching up to grab Jack's arms he pulled him down, arms wrapping tightly around the Captain as he kissed him passionately.

Feeling Ianto's fingernails digging into his back, scraping down over his skin just heightened his arousal. Groaning into his lovers mouth as his tongue pushed inside, tasting every inch of his lovers mouth before tangling it with Ianto's.

Jack could feel the hardness of Ianto's cock pressing to his hip, his own erection aching desperately to be inside his lover as he pulled out of the kiss and reached for the small glass pot on the bedside table.

“I want to fuck you, I want to feel you so tight around my cock.” Jack's voice dropped with lust as he coated his cock in the Vaseline, handing the jar to Ianto. “Prepare yourself for me.”

Ianto dipped his middle finger into the jar, scooping up a small amount with it and placed it beside him. Reaching down with his hand he traced the lone finger between his buttocks and slid it slowly over his hole, teasing it with the tip before sliding it slowly and shallowly inside his body.

His eyes were fixed on Jack's hand, watching the way the captain slowly worked it up and down his own cock, pumping it slowly while Jack watched Ianto's finger slowly burying itself in his own arse.

Ianto pushed his finger in further until the digits full length was buried inside his body, moaning softly in pleasure at the way it felt inside him. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open and on Jack's hand he angled it so he brushed over his prostate, finger fucking himself in preparation for Jack's cock inside his body.

Pre come drizzled over Jack's fingers as he watched Ianto's finger move inside his hole, wanting to replace it with his cock but loving the show his lover was putting on for him. The look of pleasure on his lovers face, lips parted and panting and his pupils blown with lust making Jack's throat dry with anticipation as he forgot to swallow.

Reaching out Jack stroked a hand through his lovers chest hair, stroking over one nipple and then the other as they hardened under his touch, his eyes never leaving the sight between Ianto's legs, feeling his orgasm beginning to mount to the point of no return he still the hand pumping his cock.

Ianto's eyes flicked upwards, staring into Jack's as he slid his finger slowly from his hole.

“Fuck me.” He said simply, placing his hands on the back of his thighs and pulling them towards his body, exposing himself fully to his lover.

“You're not prepared enough.” Jack panted, watching the way the entrance of Ianto's body twitched in anticipation.

“You said you wanted me tight.” Ianto replied, lifting his feet higher and placing them on Jack's shoulders.

“I don't want to hurt you.” Jack said, fighting the urge to just shove his cock in his lovers hole.

“You won't.” Ianto moaned, canting his hips, fucking the empty air above his cock.

With a low groan Jack pressed the blunt head of his cock to his lovers entrance, pushing is slowly and carefully, stopping when Ianto let out a small yelp.

“Don't stop.” Ianto grumbled, pushing his hips towards Jack.

Jack couldn't miss the way Ianto was biting on his lower lip as he slid further into his lovers channel, but he couldn't stop now, the tight heat engulfing his cock. A loud groan escaping both their lips as he became fully seated inside his lovers body, stilling as their bodies adjusted to Jack's cock inside his lovers tight channel.

“So tight, so deliciously fucking tight.” Jack murmured, thrusting his hips. His cock moving slowly and deeply, his pleasure etched clearly on his face.

Wrapping his ankles around his lovers neck Ianto grasped his cock tightly in his own fist, stroking himself firmly, every thrust sending spikes of pleasure through his body.

“Harder Jack, fuck me fucking hard!” Ianto demanded

With a grunt Jack stopped holding back, wrapping his arms around Ianto's legs he upped his pace, pounding faster and faster into lovers body almost violently. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh mixed with their loud pants and groans filled the whole room, both of them striving to reach orgasm.

Ianto's hand moved faster and faster on his cock, fist wrapped tightly around it as pumped it roughly. His hips lifting off the bed with every thrust of Jack's cock into his arse, his come shooting over their bodies as he shuddered through his release yelling his lovers name.

Jack's arms clenched even tighter around Ianto's legs, his lovers orgasm clenching his arse even more tightly around his cock and triggering his own orgasm. Jack let out a primal howl, thrusting deeply as he ejaculated into his lovers arse, not stopping his thrusts until he was completely spent, loosening his hold on Ianto legs.

Ianto slid his legs down, dropping them onto the mattress causing Jack to fall boneless down on top of him, resting his head on Ianto's chest. Neither of them made any attempt to move, by the time Jack's cock slipped soft from his lovers body they had both drifted into an exhausted sleep.

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

“Jack.” Ianto laughed out his name as Jack's arms wrapped around him from behind and he felt his lips on the back of his neck.

“Leave the packing, we can do it later.” Jack murmured in his ear before nipping on the lobe.

Ianto dropped the pair of trousers in his hand onto the bed and turned in Jack's arms to face him, pressing his lips to Jack's briefly before pulling away.

“We need to get going, it's getting late and I don't want to be driving around in circles in the dark trying to find out way out of Cornwall.”

“But ...” Jack pouted.

“I don't want to go back to Wales anymore than you do but this isn't our cottage and we can't stay here forever.” Ianto said, moving back into his lovers arms. “But we have to leave today and get back home.”

“We have lots of time, it's not that later and if you wanted to pack without interruption then you really should have got dressed first.” Jack replied, kissing his lover softly on the side of his neck and making him moan softly, pressing his body to Jack's.

“It's not that I don't want to but ... I think we both need ... Jack, to be blunt ... I'm a little ... sore.” Ianto told him hesitantly, then cleared his throat before continuing. “We've barely been out of bed for two days and I've loved every minute of it but ... Jack, be honest with me, aren't you a little sore too?”

Sighing Jack pressed his forehead to Ianto's and nodded his head slightly against it.

“Yeah, but I don't want this to end.” Jack admitted. “A bit of soreness seems like nothing compared to how much I want you.”

Ianto slid his fingers over Jack's shoulder and chest, tracing over the love bites and scratches on his lovers body that resembled those on his own.

Since their talk about Jack's flirting they had done everything from making love tenderly to fucking like wild animals, just stopping now and then to clean up and eat before tumbling straight back into bed again. Neither of them wanting to waste another minute of the time they had left.

“Our own cottage is almost finished, before we know it we'll be able to do what we like we want every night.” Ianto told him, pressing a kiss to a huge purple bruise on Jack's chest.

“Okay.” Jack conceded. “I'll help pack if you kiss me and then get dressed, your naked arse is just too much of a distraction.”

Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's kissing him slowly and deeply, sliding his tongue into Jack's mouth as his lips parted and tangling it with Jack's, a kiss full of love and tenderness that they lost themselves in completely for more than a few minutes until they were disturbed by a knock at the door.

“Who the hell...?” Ianto grumbled.

Jack pulled out of his lovers embrace and moved over to the window, peeking around the frame and letting out a small groan as he spotted who was at the front door.

“It's Katherine and Jennifer.” Jack told Ianto. “Stay here, I'll try and get rid of them.”

Ianto grabbed his trousers and dragged them up his legs, picking up his shirt he moved over to the window and moaned with annoyance as he watched them enter the cottage and then the sounds of their voices drifted up to him.

Shoving the last few items in the suitcase Ianto closed it, leaving it on the bed he made his way into downstairs to see what the sisters were there for.

“Sorry Ladies, as I said, Ianto and I will be leaving very shortly.” He heard Jack say as he walked into the living room.

“Good evening ladies.” Ianto said politely. “Something we can help you with?”

“We hadn't see you since the fair, we were just wondering if you like to take a walk with us before the sun sets?” Katherine replied.

“I'm afraid, as Jack just mentioned we don't have time.” Ianto told her. “We need to be out of Cornwall before nightfall.”

“Not just a small walk?” Jennifer asked, moving to Ianto and placing her hand on his arm, stroking over the fabric of his shirt. “Surely half an hour wouldn't hurt?”

Ianto glanced over at Jack giving him a 'help me please' look.

Jack shrugged, he had the feeling that the more they tried to put the sisters off the longer it would be before they finally got rid of them so they could leave.

“Right, I suggest this.” Jack said decisively. “A short walk along the cliff to the oak tree and then back.”

“But that's not very far.” Katherine moaned. “Anyone would think you didn't want to be with us.”

“We'd love to walk further but we really don't have the time.” Jack replied. “Come on, we should go now if we're going.”

“Yep.” Ianto sighed, taking Jennifer's arm and leading her out the cottage, Jack and Katherine following.

They walked up the steps to the top of the cliff and chatted politely with the sisters about the weather and such mundane things until the reached the designated tree.

“Time to turn back.” Jack said, turning around to face the way they had come and finding Katherine in his arms. Looking up he could see Jennifer had done much the same thing to Ianto a few feet away.

“Just one little kiss.” Katherine whispered coyly.

“Don't you think you're being a little forward?” Jack asked, stalling for time to think of something better to get out of his predicament. “What would your parents say?”

“Nothing if they don't know.” Katherine replied, pressing closer to him.

Jack could see Jennifer whispering to Ianto, he was guessing they had planned this all along and she was suggesting the same thing to Ianto. Making eye contact with his lover they both gave a little shrug and came silently to the same conclusion.

Dipping his head down Jack pressed his lips chastely to Katherine's, his eyes open and watching his lover as he did the same with Jennifer. They let their kisses linger for a few seconds before pulling away, Jack first followed by Ianto and then gently removed themselves from the young women's from their embrace.

“You're hurt.” Katherine said, suddenly pulling the collar of Jack's shirt aside and seeing some of the bruises and scratches. “What happened.”

“It's nothing.” Jack assured her, taking the fabric of his collar from her fingers and putting it back in place. “We had a ... disagreement and a bit of a fight.”

“Is Ianto hurt too?” Katherine frowned.

“Yeah, it was a bit ... violent but it's all sorted now.” Jack replied, walking her towards Ianto and Jennifer.

“What did you fight over?” Katherine pushed, reaching out and moving Ianto's collar and showing her sister his marked skin.

Ianto looked up at Jack confused, waiting for him to reply which the sisters took as them not wanting to say.

“Was it us? Were you fighting over us?” Jennifer squealed.

“Well, you're both so pretty and we couldn't agree which of you we liked the most.” Jack lied, praying they believed him.

“Really?” Katherine asked, glancing at them in turn.

“Yep.” Ianto replied.

“Oh my.” Jennifer replied, swooning a little into Ianto's arms.

“But it's all incidental now ladies, we're leaving to go home to Wales.” Jack told them, striding along the cliff as Katherine held tightly on his arm and Ianto and Jennifer close behind, not stopping until the reached the top of the steps that led down to the sisters cottage.

Katherine took a slip of paper from her small bag and handed it to Jack, looking at it he could see their names and an address.

“Write to us?” She asked. “Both of you?”

Jack gave her a beaming smile. “I don't see why not ladies, now if you'll excuse us we really have to go.”

Jack and Ianto gave each sister a peck on the cheek and told them goodbye before rushing back to their own cottage, rushing inside and checking each room to make sure they hadn't missed anything before grabbing the case and leaving again.

Dropping the case in the boot of the car they climbed in, both of them sitting down a little gingerly on the soft leather seats, very aware of the soreness between their buttocks and gave a small sigh of regret as Ianto started the car.

“Home?” Ianto asked.

“Home.” Jack nodded, reaching over and resting his hand on his lovers thigh.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

It was almost two in the morning when they finally drove up the long drive to Torchwood Manor, parking near the the stables they crept quietly in through the kitchen door not wanting to disturb anyone.

The kitchen was lit dimly by only the soft glow coming from the range still alight, carefully they made their way through the room and headed for the stairs, only to be stopped in their track's by Gwen's hushed tones.

“I thought something had happened to you both, I was expecting you home hours ago.” She said, rushing out of the living room and across the hall and hugging them both in turn.

“We got a little held up, ended up leaving later than we intended.” Jack explained, walking to the living room with Gwen.

“Where's Rhys?” Ianto asked, scanning the room and finding it empty.

“Asleep, Myfanwy's been playing up something chronic while you were gone.” Gwen sighed. “He's been having trouble settling her.”

“I should go and see her.” Ianto replied, making to leave the room but Gwen stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“She's finally settled for the night now, don't disturb her.” Gwen told him.

“I guess.” Ianto agreed, sitting down on the sofa and almost yelping out loud as he bit down on his lip to suppress it.

“What's wrong?” Gwen asked, frowning at Ianto, seeing the look of pain cross his face in the soft lamplight.

“Nothing, I'll be fine.” Ianto told her, finding a comfortable way of sitting. The combination of his and Jack's sex marathon along with hours sat in the car was doing nothing for his soreness.

“Jack?” Gwen said questionably, looking at him for the truth.

“It's nothing honestly, nothing a good nights sleep won't help.” Jack lied with a half hearted grin as he decided against sitting down next to his lover.

“What aren't you two telling me, what happened down there? Did someone hurt you Ianto?” Gwen persisted.

With a smirk on his face Ianto told her the truth. “We spent a lot of time in the cottage and we barely left the bed in the last two days.”

“What's that got to do ... oh god!” Gwen's hand shot up to her mouth as she giggled at the realisation of what Ianto was telling her.

Jack pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly on the top of the head, he and Ianto laughing along with Gwen, her eyes going wide when she saw the bruises, bite marks and scratches on Jack's neck and chest through the gap at the front of his shirt.

Pulling the edges wider apart Gwen gasped out loud.

“Are you in this state too?” She asked Ianto.

Ianto nodded, a grin on his face as he stood and made his way across the the room to his lovers side and kissed the side of his face.

“Well, no wonder you're feeling sore.” Gwen admonished them both, trying to be serious. “It's a good job your not due back at the flying school for another two days, it'll give those marks some time to fade and heal.”

“And be able to sit comfortably again.” Ianto chuckled, sliding his arm around Jack's waist. “We should go to bed, I'm shattered.”

Glancing at the clock Jack yawned as he realised it was now almost three on the morning and nodded in agreement.

“Thank you for waiting up for us.” Jack told Gwen as the three of them left the room, turning out the lights as they went. “You need to rest too.”

Gwen stroked her hand over her baby bump with a smile.

“I've done nothing but rest this past week and I've just been lying on the sofa reading while I was waiting for you.” Gwen replied. “I'm fine. As for you two, make sure all you do do is sleep.”

“Oh we will, don't worry.” Ianto replied, leading the way up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs they both kissed Gwen on the cheek and bid her a goodnight, telling her not to get up early and that they would help Rhys with the children.

Once they got inside their room the stripped quickly and slid in between the cool sheets, sighing with relief as tiredness overwhelmed them. Jack spooned against Ianto, draping an arm over his lovers body and murmuring that he loved him before drifting straight into sleep.

Ianto smiled at Jack's declaration but we too dozy to respond verbally, entwining his fingers with Jack's he held his lovers hand close and he dozed off.

Despite their promise to Gwen to help Rhys with the children in the morning they overslept by hours, when Ianto stirred first and slid out of bed waking Jack he realised that it was gone eleven in the morning.

“Shit.” He muttered to himself, dragging his clothes on. “Jack, it's late, get up.”

Jack sat up sleepily and glanced at the clock, squinting a little as he tried to make out the time and then throwing off the covers.

They found Eirween and Thomas in the kitchen with Toshiko, Thomas asleep in his pram and Eirween in her high chair at the kitchen table watching Toshiko as she kneaded the bread she was making.

“You're back!” Toshiko exclaimed with a huge smile, wiping her hands on her apron and hugging them both tightly.

“It's good to be home, where's Gwen?” Jack asked guiltily.

“Still asleep, Rhys said to leave her there till she was ready to get up.” Toshiko replied. “Said she had a late night.”

“That was our fault, we got home really late and she waited up for us.” Ianto told her. “We promised to help with the children this morning but we overslept.”

“No matter.” Toshiko told them. “Rhys and I coped just fine, he's in the shed if you need him? Oh and he said to tell you that he's left Myfanwy for you two to deal with this morning.”

“She'll be starving.” Ianto stated, telling Toshiko. “We'll be back soon.”

When Myfanwy saw them enter the stable she huffed and snorted, Ianto wasn't sure if she was greeting them happily or telling them off for abandoning her.

Ianto made his way into her stall first, stroking over the velvety smoothness of her long face and whispering something to her that Jack couldn't hear.

Jack stood as watched as his lover calmed the mare, still whispering in her ear as he stroked down her neck and over her shoulder, producing an apple that Jack had no idea where it had come from and feeding it to her.

“She adores you.” Jack told Ianto as he moved into the stall and stroked the mares nose in the same way his lover had.

“She was my first love.” Ianto chuckled. “I spent every minute with her, grooming, training and feeding her and now she expects my attention.”

“Well, she'll just have to get used to sharing you.” Jack grinned, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind and kissing the back of his neck.

“She's okay with that, it was us going away that upset her.” Ianto replied, turning in Jack's arms and kissing him softly.

“Is that so?” Jack chuckled.

“Yep, she told me.” Ianto grinned, pressing his lips to Jack's and kissing him tenderly until Myfanwy butted them with her nose and they parted laughing, giving her the attention she was demanding.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

“Sir, Sir.” Toshiko's voice rang out, reaching the airfield and spotting Jack working on Suzie.

“Toshiko? What's wrong?” Jack asked, abandoning the plane. “Is it Gwen?”

“Yes Sir, she's gone into labour and the midwife is with her now.” Toshiko panted, trying to catch her breath. “She sent me to get you.”

“Does Rhys know?” Jack asked her quietly, stripping off the overalls and straightening his clothes.

“Yeah, he's hanging around the kitchen wishing he could be with her.” Tosh told him as they went to as Andy for a loan of his car.

“It won't be long now and she can announce to the world that she's left me and then after a decent amount of time they can come out as a couple.” Jack replied. “I hate all this pretence as much as they do.”

Arriving at the manor Jack ran inside, his act of the proud father perfected over the last few years and ran upstairs where as usual he was made to wait outside the room.

Jack paced the corridor outside the bedroom looking every inch the expectant father, a worried furrow to his brow as time passed. Gwen had had relatively quick and easy labours with her first two children but this one seemed to be taking a lot longer and he could hear her screaming in agony.

“Get this baby the fuck out of me.”

Gwen's scream brought Jack to a decision, without another thought he burst through the bedroom door and stopped in horror at the sight before him. Gwen looked completely exhausted, tears were pouring down her face as she screamed again.

“What the hell is going on?” Jack demanded.

“Captain Harkness, this is no place for you, leave now.” The midwife ordered, flapping her hands at him.

“I'm not going anywhere, tell me what's wrong?” Jack growled.

“The baby is breach, we need to get it out fast and your wife is becoming too tired and weak to push.” The midwife told him bluntly. “Now get out of the way.”

“Breach?” Jack questioned.

“The baby is coming out feet first and not head first and that means a difficult birth, as you can clearly see.” The midwife replied a little annoyed. “We could lose the baby if it's not delivered soon.”

Glaring at the woman Jack moved even closer to he bed and took Gwen's hand in his own, holding it tight as he spoke to her.

“You can do this Gwen, I know you can.” He told her gently. “Don't give up.”

Jack felt her hand squeeze his hard as a contraction hit her body hard, her face screwed up in pain as she pushed as hard as she could through the contraction.

“I can see a foot, push Gwen, push.” The midwife demanded. “Push.”

“I am fucking pushing!” Gwen screamed at her.

“Such language.” The midwife tutted.

“Get this baby out of me and I'll stop fucking swearing.” Gwen told her with a sneer.

“Isn't there anything you can do?” Jack shouted at the midwife.

“I've done everything I can, it's up to your wife now.” She told him sternly.

Jack reached for the cloth in the bowl of water on the bedside table with his free hand, squeezed out the excess water and mopped Gwen's brow before kissing her softly on the top of her sweat drenched hair.

“Come on, I know you can do this.” Jack told her

“One big push.” The midwife urged as Gwen screamed in pain again.

Gwen bore down, putting every single ounce of energy she had left into the push and feeling the baby move further down the birth canal.

“Both feet are out, you're nearly there Gwen, don't stop.” The midwife urged.

Gwen let out an ear piercing scream as she did just that, feeling the baby move again until the midwife stopped her.

“Okay, this is the tricky bit, I need you to pant while I ease out the shoulders and head.” She told Gwen bluntly. “If the baby gets stuck she'll die.”

“She?” Jack asked as Gwen panted hard.

“Yes sir, it's a girl.” The midwife told him.

The room went quiet but for Gwen's panting as Jack watched the midwife do her job, time seemed to almost stand still as she manipulated the baby and then finally pulled her safely from her mothers body with a loud squelch. Gwen fell back against the pillows, eyes closed and breathing hard.

“Is she alive? she's not making any noise, she's dead isn't she?” Jack panicked.

The midwife didn't say a word, she just lifted the newborn up and delivered a sharp slap the the baby's buttocks and a loud cry filled the room.

“She's just fine sir.” The midwife smiled at Jack. “Now maybe you'll give us five minutes so I can clean your wife and the baby up?”

“Yeah ... sure.” Jack replied, kissing Gwen on the brow. “I'll get her something to drink.”

“Yes sir.” The midwife told him, wrapping the baby in a blanket as Jack left the room and ran down to the kitchen where Rhys was waiting with Toshiko and surprised to find Ianto there as well.

“It's a girl.” Jack told Rhys, excited for the man.

“Is she okay? She was screaming so loud?” Rhys asked.

“She fine, there was a complication with the birth but mum and baby are doing just fine.” Jack assured him. “As soon as the midwife has gone you can go up and see them.”

“I thought she was dying.” Rhys confessed, tears of relief pouring down his face as Toshiko hugged him. “Thank you.”

“Congratulations.” Ianto told Rhys, moving over to Jack.

Rhys nodded his thanks as Ianto spoke quietly to Jack.

“How bad was it really?” Ianto asked.

“The baby was breach, upside down and there was a risk of her dying but she's alive and well.” Jack replied.

“Oh thank god, if they had lost the baby ...” Ianto trailed off.

“Yeah.” Jack replied, knowing exactly what he meant. “I'm going back up with a glass of water for Gwen, although I think she needs to sleep more than anything and then hopefully the midwife will leave and Rhys can go and met his daughter.”

“Where are Eirween and Thomas?” Ianto asked.

“Martha has them, when Gwen went into labour I took them over to her, good job she wasn't at the airfield today.” Rhys replied. “They'll be so excited to meet their new baby sister.”

Jack filled a glass with water from the tap and headed from the room, going straight upstairs and into the bedroom where he found Gwen tucked up in bed with clean bed linen and the baby sleeping beside her in the bassinet the other two children had used.

“Are they okay?” Jack asked in a whisper, not wanting to disturb either of them.

“Both mother and baby are fine.” The midwife replied. “I'll be off now.”

“Thank you, for everything.” Jack told her.

“It's my job sir.” She replied, but with a smile. “Make sure she rests.”

“I will.” Jack told her.

Jack walked the midwife to the front door, thanking her again as she left and then hurried to the kitchen to tell Rhys that Gwen and the baby were sleeping but it was safe for him to go up to them now.

As soon as Rhys was out of earshot Jack let out of sigh.

“Rhys should have been with her, not me.”

“It doesn't matter, the baby is here safe.” Ianto told him. “You should be proud that you helped.”

“I am.” Jack smiled. “But Rhys is the father.”

Ianto looked into his lovers eyes as he replied softly.

“I wish there was some way we could have a child Jack.”

“I'm resigned to the fact I'll never have children of my own.” Jack replied. “We're lucky that we have Eirween, Thomas and the new baby we can love as if they are our own and that's good enough for me.”

“You're sure?” Ianto asked.

“Positive.” Jack replied, kissing him softly, not caring that Toshiko was standing only a few feet away making coffee for them all.

“Want to get back to Suzie? I know how desperate you are to get her finished now you have all the parts.” Ianto asked.

“It's getting dark.” Jack frowned.

“Then we work in the hanger.” Ianto grinned.

“Okay, you've persuaded me.” Jack chuckled.

“Like you ever need much persuasion for anything.” Ianto smirked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jack laughed, grabbing Ianto's hand and dragging him out to Andy's car.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

It was two months later when Jack finally decreed that 'Suzie' was finally ready for her first test flight, this meant that everyone was going to the airfield to witness it.

It was a very cold and crisp November day but the sun shone in the cloudless sky as they waited huddled in the hanger while Jack and Ianto got Suzie prepared for her first flight, checking and double checking everything.

Eirween and Thomas sat playing quietly on the blanket on the floor with the toys Jack and Ianto had brought them back from Cornwall, Gwen held baby Elizabeth, or Lizzy as they were already referring to her as tightly in a blanket in her arms.

Rhys was stood with Toshiko and Martha watching everything the two men did to the plane before Rhys helped them lead the biplane outside into the winter sunshine.

Rushing back into the hanger Rhys scooped up Thomas into his arms and then reached down and clasped Eirween's hand.

“Come on, time to watch Daddy Jack fly is new plane.” Rhys told them excitedly.

“Sue, Sue, Sue.” Thomas babbled excitedly in his daddy's arms as he led them out the hanger.

“This is so exciting.” Gwen grinned at her husband as he stood next to her.

“I still find it hard to believe he's built a whole plane from scratch.” Rhys replied.

“Without Ianto or Andy's help it would have taken so much more, I've got everything crossed that this flight goes smoothly for them.” Gwen told them, shivering a little in the cold air.

Toshiko and Andy made their way other to them and stood with them, watching Ianto saying something to Jack with a small glance about to make sure there were no strangers around he pressed a small kiss to his lovers lips.

Ianto moved to stand by the propeller while Jack climbed into the cockpit, Jack donned his leather helmet and flying goggles and then signalled Ianto that he was ready and then turned on the engine.

Grasping the propeller in his hands Ianto pushed it hard clockwise, moving back quickly as the engine sprang to life and ran to removed the blocks from in front of the wheels before joining the others to watch as the biplane taxied down the runway.

None of them spoke as the plane gathered speed, all of them praying it left the ground and giving a loud cheer a few moments later when the wheels left the ground and it soared upwards.

“He's done it, he's bloody done it.” Rhys exclaimed, bouncing Thomas in his arms excitedly.

“Daddy Jack flying.” Eirween squealed as Ianto pulled her up into his arms and span her around.

“He is.” Ianto grinned along with her, pointing up into the sky where the 'Suzie' was swooping this way and that.

“Me wanna fly taddy 'Anto.” She told him.

“When your bigger.” Ianto promised her, smiling like always at the way she said his name.

“How much bigger?” She persisted.

“You have to ask mummy about that.” Ianto replied. “But I think you'll have to wait a little longer.”

“No fair.” Eirween pouted making Ianto think that maybe she'd been spending too much time with Jack and then chuckling to himself at the thought.

“You'll be big before you know it.” Ianto promised her. “Look, daddy Jack is bringing Suzie back down.”

Once Jack had landed they all rushed over to congratulate him.

“It was a joint effort.” Jack insisted. “Andy and Ianto did so much to help.”

“But you did the most of it Jack, we just helped.” Andy told him. “And no argument.”

“My main part was painting it red.” Ianto agreed.

“Red reminds me of you.” Jack grinned at him, thinking of the new, colourful shirt he had bought him a couple of weeks earlier.

Ianto couldn't help but laugh as he rolled his eyes at his lover.

“So, when are you going to attempt the channel crossing then?” Rhys asked him.

“Next spring, I need to do plenty of test flights inland first to make sure I have enough fuel.” Jack explained. “The thought of going down into the English Channel is not something I like to think about.”

“Don't even say things like that!” Ianto told him with a shudder.

“Hence the fact that I won't be attempting the flight until I'm sure I can do it safely.” Jack replied reassuringly. “Okay, lets get Suzie back in the hanger for the night.”

Ianto, Andy and Jack hauled the plane back into the hanger where Jack immediately began checking the wings and wires for any damage.

“Go back the the manor.” Ianto suggested to the others. “I'll help Jack and then we can celebrate properly.”

Squeezing everyone into his car, Toshiko in the front and Rhys, Gwen and the children in the back with Eirween between them and Thomas and Lizzy on their laps Andy drove them back to the manor.

Ianto stood watching his lover as he meticulously checked every inch of his pride and joy, leaning back against the wall of the hanger with his arms folded and a smile on his face.

“Aren't you done yet?” Ianto finally called out to him.

“Almost.” Jack called back, pulling on the wires for the hundredth time as he did so.

“It's getting cold and everyone is waiting for us up at the manor.” Ianto grumbled light-heartedly.

Jack jumped down from the plane with a wide grin on his face, strode across the hanger and pulled his lover into his arms, kissing him soundly.

“I know just the thing to warm to up.” Jack told him, cocking an eyebrow.

“We should be getting back.” Ianto murmured as he felt Jack's lips on his neck.

“Another half an hour won't hurt.” Jack whispered in his ear.

“I guess.” Ianto sighed, Jack's hand ghosting over his crotch.

“And you tell everyone that I'm the one easily persuaded.” Jack laughed, dragging him willingly over to the pile of blankets in the corner.

Spreading one out of the floor Jack dropped down onto his knees, tugging Ianto down with him and they tumbled down onto the blanket wrapped in each others arms kissing deeply.

“Aren't you scared at all, of flying all that way over the sea?” Ianto asked when they broke the kiss panting softly.

“I should be, but no.” Jack replied, brushing his fingers over Ianto's cheek as he spoke. “I have every faith in Suzie.”

“But if she failed ...” Ianto gulped, unable to finish the sentence.

“Nothing bad is going to happen to me.” Jack told him. “Nothing.”

“Promise?” Ianto asked. “If I lost you ...”

Jack looked deeply into his lovers eyes before kissing him softly, brushing his lips barely over Ianto's before deepening it, pouring every ounce of his love for him into it.

Ianto wrapped his arms tightly around the Captains, pulling him close and kissing him back desperately. The kiss becoming more and more passionate as they started stripping themselves and each other quickly, flinging their clothes away in their haste to get naked.

Jack prepared Ianto quickly, neither of them caring about taking their time and just wanting to be as close as possible to each other.

Ianto let out a long sigh of pleasure as Jack's cock slid inside him, feeling it's hardness filling him completely he lifted his legs and wrapped them tightly around his lover, urging him to thrust.

Jack thrust slowly as deeply, revelling in the tight heat of Ianto's channel around his cock. Burying his face in Ianto's neck he sucked hard on the sensitive skin, marking his lover before finding his mouth and kissing him hard.

The kiss got wetter and sloppier as their thrusts increased in pace, Jack pounding into his lovers body, Ianto meeting each thrust with his own and the sounds of their pants filling the hanger as they lost all control.

Both of them spiralling towards completion, Ianto gasped as Jack's hand wrapped around his cock and barely three strokes later he pumped his essence over their bellies with a loud groan of pleasure.

Jack yelling out his name seconds later, the contractions around his cock sparking his own orgasm and pumping his come into his lovers body before collapsing panting onto Ianto's body.

Looking up at Ianto he found himself staring straight into his lovers eyes.

“I'm never leaving you, we'll be together till we're old and grey.” Jack murmured.

“Good.” Ianto replied, arms holding Jack tight to him.

“We have a celebration to get to.” Jack sighed.

“Yep, soon.” Ianto told him, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to the top of Jack's head.

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

1921

“I'll see you in Dover.” Ianto told Jack, hugging him tightly.

“I can't believe I'm finally going to do this!” Jack exclaimed, a huge grin of excitement on his face. “I'm going to fly the channel to France!”

“Well, we have to get to Dover first and if you don't let me go I'll never get there.” Ianto chuckled.

“I should have made Suzie a two seater and then you could have flown with me but ...” Jack replied.

“But she would have weighed more, it's okay, I understand.” Ianto grinned, kissing Jack softly before pulling out of his arms. “Andy's waiting.”

“Okay, okay, go!” Jack told him.

One more quick kiss and Ianto ran over to the waiting car and climbed in the front beside Andy, in the back sat Gwen, Rhys and Eirween all waiting patiently for him.

“Can we leave now?” Andy asked with a chuckle.

“Yep!” Ianto laughed and then turned to look at the other in the back seat. “Is Toshiko okay with looking after Thomas and Lizzy?”

“She'll be fine and Martha said she's pop in and see her this evening.” Gwen told him.

“Right, lets get going before Ianto realises he needs to kiss Jack again.” Andy grinned as he started the engine, Jack waving them off as they left.

Jack watched until they were out of sight, shivering a little in the cool April air and then ran back into the manor to grab a couple of things and say goodbye to Toshiko and the children.

He felt a little guilty for Toshiko not being able to be there for his flight but they had made the decision that the two youngest children should stay behind and Toshiko hand volunteered.

Jack kissed the small children on the brow before hugging Toshiko and then made his way on foot to the airfield where Martha would be waiting for him to help him get Suzie out of the hanger and into the air.

As he ran across the countryside Jack couldn't keep the huge smile off his face, this is what he had been dreaming of for so long and now the day was finally here.

They had made reservations in a bed and breakfast in Dover, they would stay there that night and then Jack would attempt his flight early the next day if the weather was permitting.

“Jack!” Martha exclaimed excitedly, almost knocking him off balance as he threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight. “This is so exciting.”

“You could come with me you know, I think Bessie would be up for the flight across the channel.” Jack suggested.

“No, this is your day, what you've been dreaming of all this time.” Martha told him. “I have all the time in the world to do it.”

“You're not even coming to Dover though.” Jack pouted a little.

“We can't all abandon our jobs and Toshiko to see you off.” Martha replied. “But I promise to fly down to Dover in two days for when you return from France.”

“You better be! Right, I have permission to land in the fields near the cliffs and I've heard a rumour that there will be someone from a newspaper there.” Jack told her excitedly. “And also in France!”

“Word has got out, did you think you could keep this a secret once you started the arrangements?” Martha asked grinning.

“It was you, wasn't it?” Jack replied, cocking an eyebrow at her questionably.

“Well, you couldn't let this momentous occasion pass by without something recording it for prosperity.” Martha laughed. “You're going to be famous Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Then lets hope it's for flying the channel and not crashing into it and drowning!” Jack exclaimed.

“Nothing is going to go wrong Jack.” Martha told him confidently. “I know the work you've put into this over the last few months, that is the most perfect plane the world has ever seen.”

“You really think so?” Jack asked proudly.

“Of course I do or I wouldn't have said so.” Martha replied, knocking her shoulder against his playfully.

“I should get going, I'll be there before the others but I can go to the bed and breakfast and make sure everything is ready for us all.” Jack said, leading the way over to Suzie and picking up his leather flying helmet.

“Are you going to have to share a room with Gwen?” Martha asked.

“Well, if the press are going to be there, then yes.” Jack sighed. “As far as everyone knows we're still happily married so we have a room booked for Gwen, Eirween and I, and one for Rhys and Ianto to share.”

“But no one would be any the wiser if some room swapping went on, would they?” Martha grinned.

“I like how your mind works Martha Jones, and it works like mine.” Jack chuckled.

“It's not long till your twenty first birthday now, just a few months.” Martha replied seriously. “Have you go a plan worked out for how you're going to handle 'splitting up' with Gwen?”

“Not really, but I don't want Gwen to be seen as the one in the wrong.” Jack shrugged. “Now Ianto and I are living in the cottage anyway I think it'll just be made official.”

“Make a big show of leaving Gwen because you've grown apart?” Martha suggested.

“Something like that, and I will be giving her some of my inheritance.” Jack replied. “I know I don't have to but she's been so good to Ianto and I over these past years and I want her, Rhys and the kids to be happy.”

“You're a real gentleman Jack, do you know that?” Martha smiled at the Captain.

“As long as no one thinks I'm a bastard after we split I'll be happy.” Jack replied. “I just wish there was some way Ianto and I could go public about our relationship but it's just not possible.”

“Then you just have to be content with knowing you both love each other.” Martha told him. “And that your friends know too, that's all that's important.”

“You know what Martha? You are so right.” Jack grinned. “Come on, lets get me and this biplane up in the sky.”

Martha hugged him tightly and kissed him softly on the cheek.

“Good luck, not that you'll need it.” Martha told him, pulling away.

Calling out “Thank you.” Jack climbed into the cockpit, buttoning his coat up to his neck and pulling on his leather gloves. “Ready.”

Martha grasped the propeller with both hands and gave it a hard push, moving quickly out of the way as the engine spluttered into life and ran to removed the blocks from in front of the wheels.

Jack waved as he began to taxi the plane down the runway, Martha watching with a smile on her face until the plane vanished into the distance on it's journey to Kent.

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

Jack was frozen but happy when he landed in Dover, scrambling down from the cockpit he stripped off his flying helmet and sniffed the air, smelling the sea on the cool breeze.

Desperate to warm up he pulled the small map and address for the bed and breakfast they had arranged to stay in from his pocket with frozen hands and headed off in the direction it indicated, walking at a brisk pace.

The building was situated near the harbour and Jack found it easily, walking in the warmth of the bed and breakfast engulfed him making his extremities tingle as it warmed through his cold fingers and toes.

Jack introduced himself to the young woman on the desk and found himself being given a huge smile and an extremely enthusiastic welcome by her, then she vanished suddenly, returning moments later with an older woman and gentleman.

“Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack smiled, holding out his hand politely to shake theirs.

“Captain, it's a pleasure to have you staying here.” The man told him, introducing himself and the others. “I'm John Smith, please call me John and this is my wife Donna and my daughter Sarah Jane.”

Jack acknowledged them all with a smile, a nod and a handshake as John continued.

“We all think you're very brave, going to France in one of those flying contraptions.”

“It's been my dream since I was seventeen and now nearly four years later I'm getting to do it.” Jack replied proudly.

“Isn't your wife worried, that something might happen to you?” Donna asked. “I know I wouldn't want John here taking such a risk.”

“She's nothing but supportive.” Jack replied, thinking about all his friends and his lover as he did so. “She should be here soon along with our friends, I'm assuming everything is ready for them?”

“Yes Sir.” Sarah Jane told him smiling.” The best rooms in the house.”

“There's a bathroom? I wish to take a hot bath, the air out there is a little chilly.” Jack asked.

“You must be frozen, please forgive us.” Donna replied. “I'll show you to your room and where the bathroom is, you don't have any luggage?”

“No, it's coming with the others in the car.” Jack replied as he followed her along a passage and up three flights of stairs.

“This is the bathroom.” Donna said, pushing open the door of the room slightly so Jack could see the facilities which included a large bathtub, continuing on as they headed further along the corridor. “We are lucky to have running hot water, the fires are burning all day this time of year so the water should be piping hot for you Sir and this is your bedroom, I've set up the cot in the corner of the room for your daughter as you can see.”

“Thank you, and our friends rooms?” Jack asked.

We have one twin room and one single for them, they can share them how they will.” Donna replied. “Now, there are fresh towels in your room and soap in the bathroom, can I get you anything else Sir?”

“No, thank you, I just need to get warm.” Jack replied, still feeling chilled despite the warmth of the building.

“Then I'll leave you to it Sir.” Donna replied, bustling off back down the corridor the way they had come.

Entering his room Jack stripped off his coat and boots before pushing his braces from his shoulders and let them hand down from the waist of his trousers, heading over to the window he began to unbutton his shirt as he surveyed the view before him.

The harbour was almost deserted except for the fishing boats that bobbed about on the calm waters of the inner harbour, Jack gazed out at the horizon towards Calais wondering if he was risking his life for his dream briefly before shaking the thought from his head and unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

Picking up a towel Jack headed off to the bathroom, turning on the taps full Jack locked the door and stripped off the rest of his clothes and piled them semi neatly in a pile on the floor in the corner of the bathroom.

As soon as the bath was ready Jack turned off the taps, stepped into the steaming water and lowered his chilled body into it with a loud sigh of contentment, with his head resting on the back of the bath he closed his eyes and revelled in the hot water as it engulfed his body.

Jack lay there for a long while before reaching for the soap, washing himself thoroughly to get rid of the grime he had collected flying there before the water cooled so much he'd just be cold again.

Finally climbing out the bath sometime later Jack rubbed himself briskly with the towel before wrapping it around his waist, picking up his clothes he opened the door a little and peeked out, seeing no one in sight he dashed in just the towel to his room. Closing the door behind him and after putting his clothes down on the small chair by the window stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes.

And he was woken rudely some hours later when Eirween jumped on the bed giggling as he looked up bleary eyed and realised the room was full of people.

“Daddy Jack, daddy Jack.” Eirween chanted, bouncing excitedly on the bed beside him.

Jack sat up slowly, mindful that he was only covered by the towel and pulled the small child into a hug, kissing her wetly on the cheek with a resounding slurp and making her giggle even more.

“Yuck!” She exclaimed, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand.

“Looks like you're already a celebrity.” Gwen laughed, putting their overnight case down by the window, watching Ianto as he moved to the bed and sat beside his lover, giving his a kiss in front of everyone in the room.

“Time to get dressed lazy bones.” Ianto told Jack. “Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes apparently.”

“They made dinner? I thought it was just bed and breakfast?” Jack replied.

“They insist you need a proper meal in you tonight as well as a good breakfast in the morning.” Andy put in.

“Okay, how about you all give me some privacy so I can get dressed then?” Jack asked. “I take it you were shown the other rooms we have use of?”

“Yeah.” Rhys told him, ushering Gwen and Andy towards the door before plucking Eirween from Jack's arms. “Come on, out everyone. Ianto?”

“Oh no, he's not going anywhere.” Jack grinned, grabbing Ianto's hand.

“Well just remember you only have time to get dressed, no funny stuff.” Rhys told him with a stern look making both Jack and Ianto chuckle as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

“All I want it a kiss.” Jack told his lover.

“You get dressed in five minutes flat and I will kiss you senseless.” Ianto retorted with a grin.

Ianto sat watching from the bed while Jack threw his clothes on faster than he had ever seen, once Jack had put his boots on and done the laces up he got to his feet and pulled the Captain into his arms, wrapping them tightly around him and kissing him deeply until they pulled apart panting disturbed by a loud knock to the door.

“Are you decent?” Gwen's voice called out.

“Yep.” Ianto called back with a sigh, pressing one last soft kiss to Jack's lips knowing it was going to be a long evening they headed out to join the others for dinner.

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

The whole party were waited on hand and foot by the owners of the bed and breakfast and their daughter as if they were royalty, dinner began with a hearty soup followed by roast lamb with all the trimmings and finished off with apple crumble and custard.

By the time they had finished eating they were all feeling completely full and Eirween was dozing in her mothers arms while they sipped their coffee.

“Can we get anyone any more coffee?” Sarah Jane asked.

“We're fine, thank you.” Jack told her. “You've all been more than wonderful to us.”

“Then we'll leave you to your evening, but don't hesitate to ring the bell on the desk on the main hall if you require anything.” Sarah Jane told them, leaving the room to their calls of thank you and goodnight.

“I'm going to take Eirween up to bed, it's been a long day for her and she's shattered.” Gwen told them, holding the dozing child in her arms as she got to her feet. “I think I'll get an early night too.”

“I'm guessing that Rhys is going to be sharing with Gwen and Jack with Ianto?” Andy asked. “So I get the single room to myself?”

“Yeah.” Jack grinned. “Just make sure you lock the doors behind you Rhys, like we will be doing, we don't want to give anyone a shock on the morning.”

“We certainly don't want the papers getting of of the fact that Jack and I are really a couple.” Ianto sighed, wishing that actually he would love to announce their love to the world.

“I'll be up soon love.” Rhys told Gwen quietly, brushing a kiss to the top of Eirween's head.

“Goodnight.” Gwen told them, leaving the room and heading upstairs.

“I promise you Rhys, soon you'll be able to claim Gwen as your wife.” Jack told him, patting a hand on his arm. “Once my inheritance comes through we'll separate and divorce and then after a decent time she can be seen to fall in love with you.”

“It's still going to be a bit of a scandal, the lady of Torchwood Manor falling in love with the gardener.” Rhys replied.

“They'll soon get over it.” Jack assured him. “Something else with take their interest within a few days. I'm just happy the cottage still looks like two semi detached ones from the outside, no one need have any idea that Ianto and I are living together.”

“Do you think they'll ever pass a law that makes homosexuality legal?” Andy asked. “It's not like you can choose who you fall in love with, is it?”

“No, and maybe one day people will realise it.” Ianto replied. “Hopefully in our lifetime.”

“But for now we will just be happy that our friends don't condemn us.” Jack smiled. “And if you don't mind I think I'd like to take my lover to bed.”

“Yeah, you'll need all the sleep you can get for tomorrow.” Andy nodded.

“Sleep? Who said anything about sleep?” Jack chuckled.

“Oh right!” Andy exclaimed with a small laugh.

“See you in the morning, bright and early for breakfast.” Jack told Rhys and Andy, all of them heading out the room and up to their floor.

Double checking to make sure none of the owners were about Jack and Ianto ducked into the twin room and Rhys in with Gwen, both couples locking the doors behind them and Andy into his single room to read his book for a while before sleeping.

“Jack, would you change your mind if I asked you, about flying the channel?” Ianto asked quietly, looping his arms around Jack's neck.

“Would you really want me not to follow my dream?” Jack countered.

“I'll take that as a no then?” Ianto replied.

“I know you're worried that something will go wrong, that I won't make it but I have to do this Ianto.” Jack told him. “If I don't do it tomorrow I will do it one day.”

“But if you run out of fuel, if something fails ...”

“Ianto, I've flown further than the twenty six miles it is from Dover to Calais dozens of times and I've never run out of fuel and the engine is not going to fail.” Jack told him firmly. “I've told you before, you're not getting rid of me that easily.”

“I don't want to get rid of you.” Ianto told him softly. “Never.”

“And you won't, I promise you I will get to France and back safely and you'll have to put up with me boasting about it forever more.” Jack chuckled.

“Oh god!” Ianto exclaimed with a mock sigh. “Will your head ever fit through a doorway again?

“Are you making fun of me Mr Jones?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow at his lover.

“As if I would Captain, Sir.” Ianto grinned.

“Don't make me punish you.” Jack grinned back.

“As much as I don't have any objection to that I think we better keep the noise down to a minimum.” Ianto told him with a little regret.

“You're the noisy one!” Jack pouted.

Ianto couldn't help but laugh out loud at Jack's statement.

“What?” Jack asked, pouting even more.

“You are the noisiest lover I have ever had.” Ianto told him. “Not that I'm complaining, I love that I make you so vocal.”

“How about I promise to keep the noise down and we spend less time talking and more time naked and indulging my urge to spank you?” Jack replied, cupping his lovers arse with both hands.

“Are you going to gag me?” Ianto asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

“If that what you want?” Jack asked, getting more aroused by each passing second.

“Yep.” Ianto replied, cupping Jack's erection through the fabric of his trousers.

“Then I guess we should get you stripped.” Jack whispered in his lovers ear before kissing the side of his neck.

Ianto nodded in agreement, letting Jack pull his shirt from his trousers and over his head.

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

Jack pulled the pillowcase off of one of the pillows, holding it taut between his hands he moved close to his lover again. Watching the look in Ianto's eyes the Captain tied a knot in the middle and raised it to Ianto's mouth.

Ianto opened his mouth wide and let Jack slip the knot inside, turning around without prompt so that Jack could tie the ends at the back of his head and shivered a little when Jack's lips ghosted over the back of his neck.

Taking Ianto's hand Jack led him towards one of the single beds, still fully dressed the Captain sat on the end with the backs of his knees against the mattress and patted his lap.

Climbing onto the bed Ianto knelt next to Jack then lowered his body over his lovers lap a soft muffled moan barely escaping his lips when his erection rubbed against the rough wool fabric of Jack's trousers.

“Are you prepared to accept your punishment for making fun of me?” Jack asked, rubbing the palm of his right hand over Ianto's buttocks.

Ianto nodded, grinding his crotch into Jack's lap.

“None of that!” Jack exclaimed, delivering a sharp slap to his lovers right buttock.

Ianto let out another soft moan, struggling with the urge to thrust into Jack's lap.

“Good boy.” Jack said, rubbing his hand over the place he'd slapped for a few moments and then bringing it up and slapping the left buttock.

“Sorry yet for making fun of me?” Jack asked, soothing the skin with his hand once more.

Ianto shook his head in the negative.

“Then I guess I should get on with punishing you then.” Jack said, leaning down and whispering in Ianto's ear.

A shudder of anticipation shot through Ianto as he held his breath while waiting for the spanking to begin, letting out the breath with a low moan as a hand came down hard on first on one buttock and them the other in a rhythmic pattern.

Small, quiet muffled moans escaped around the edges of the gag as Jack spanked Ianto hard, the mix of pleasure and pain flowing through his body sending him rapidly towards the edge.

Ianto couldn't help himself, he thrust his aching cock into Jack's lap, desperate for friction causing Jack to stop and place his hands on his lovers hips stilling him.

“You don't come until I say so.” Jack told him, sweeping a hand over the glowing red skin of his lovers buttocks.

Ianto nodded, tensing his body still.

Using both hands Jack soothed the skin of both buttocks, sliding gently over them and then parting the glowing cheeks with one hand while the fingers of the other ghosted up the full length of the crack and over the entrance to Ianto's arse.

Feeling Ianto shudder into his lap Jack sucked his fingers into his mouth coating them with saliva then pressed one to Ianto's hole, teasing the tight muscle and sliding it inside as he felt it begin to relax under his touch.

“Don't move.” Jack instructed his lover as he worked his finger in and out of the tight channel, a small smirk on his face as he felt the tension in his lovers body as he desperately tried not to move.

Adding a second finger he heard Ianto's breath hitch and the small groan that escaped around the gag, followed by a stifled moan as his fingers swept over his lovers prostate.

Seeing Ianto's hands clenching the bedding desperately he knew he was so close to the edge knowing he would be able to send him over it within seconds of telling him he could come.

Reaching down between Ianto's legs with his other hand he teased his lovers balls with the tips of his fingers as he bent down and whispered in his ear.

“Let go, come for me.”

Ianto thrust desperately into Jack's cloth clad lap, humping him hard and fast while Jack's fingers thrust deep into his body and letting out a strangled groan around the gag as his orgasm hit, coating his body and Jack's trousers with his come as his body went onto spasm.

Ignoring the sticky mess Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto and pulled him up from his lap, quickly undoing the knot from the back of Ianto's head and pulling the gag from his lovers mouth, claiming with his own in a searing kiss.

Ianto pressed his full weight down on to Jack, pushing him down onto the bed and invading his mouth with his tongue, tasting every inch of his lovers mouth and feeling his erection hard against his hip.

“I want to ride you.” Ianto told Jack panting hard as he pulled out of the kiss, moving off his lovers body so he could scoot further up the bed.

Jack mumbled something a little unintelligible and scrambled backwards, his hands fumbling at the buttons of his shirt, stopped by Ianto's own on his.

“No, don't.” Ianto told him, moving his hands to the waistband of Jack's trousers and unfastening them. “Don't undress.”

Jack raised himself onto his elbows, lifting his hips as Ianto pulled his trousers down just far enough to release his cock, his hips canting upwards when Ianto's tongue snaked out from his lips and delved into the leaking slit.

“Too close.” Jack panted, desperate for his own release but wanting to be buried inside his lover when he came.

Ianto straddled Jack's body wasting no time in lowering his already prepared arse onto Jack's cock, letting out a long, low sigh as he felt it fell him.

Leaning back and supporting himself with his hands Ianto moved one leg at a time to move his legs so they were out in front of him, his feet flat on the bed, watching Jack watch him as he used both his arm and leg muscles to work himself up and down his lovers cock.

Ianto could tell Jack was close, the covers of the bed were tightly clutched in his fists, his eyes closed and his mouth open and panting as he struggled to stay propped up on his elbows.

Jack could feel his orgasm building, spreading through his body in delicious tendrils. Collapsing down onto the bed he grabbed a pillow, biting down on the soft object the Captain muffled his shout, his hips pumping wildly into his lovers arse as his orgasm took him over.

Muscles aching Ianto lifted his body off Jack's and moved onto his knees before lying down beside his lover, lifting the pillow out of the way and kissing him tenderly before snuggling against him and resting his head over Jack's pounding heart.

Ianto felt Jack's lips press briefly to the top of his head.

“Love you.” Jack murmured against his hair.

“Love you too.” Ianto replied. “We should sleep.”

“I should get out of these sticky clothes first.” Jack grumbled as Ianto lifted himself away from Jack body so he could move.

While Jack stripped off Ianto pulled down the bed covers and slid between them, holding up the edge for Jack once he was naked to join him.

Letting out a contented sigh Jack lay flat on his back, Ianto curling back into his body, both of them letting out long yawns as their eyes fluttered closed.

Ianto knew when Jack had fallen asleep shortly after, hearing the change in his breathing.

Lifting his head carefully from his lovers chest she turned slightly and looked into Jack's sleeping face, leaning upwards a little he pressed his lips softly to Jack's and then whispered.

“Come home to me safe, life without you is something I can't even contemplate. I love you my Captain.”

Laying his head back on Jack's chest Ianto closed his eyes again and let himself finally drift into a sated sleep.

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

After a very hearty breakfast they all squeezed into Andy's car for the short journey from the harbour to the fields atop of the cliffs.

The early morning air had a cold chill to it, biting through their clothes and making them all shiver when they exited the vehicle and walked the last few yards to the biplane

There was already a small crowd waiting for them, nearing the group of people it became apparent that there were three or four members of the press, a couple of people with a radio transmitting device and one gentleman with a camera.

“Captain Harkness, are you scared?”

“Captain Harkness, is the weather perfect for your flight to Calais today?”

“Captain Harkness, how will you survive the cold?”

“Captain Harkness, are you worried you might crash into the sea?”

“Captain Harkness, are you aware you could die if this fails?”

The questions flew at him thick and fast before he had any chance of answering any of them, walking briskly, surrounded by his family and friends Jack headed for the Biplane, climbing into the cockpit and motioning to them that they should all be quiet.

“I'd like to thank you all for coming and I have a short statement for you that I hope will answer all your questions.” Jack began. “The clear skies mean the weather is perfect for flying despite the cold, for which I am warmly dressed and my wife has provided me with a blanket to keep me warm.

Jack paused with a small smile and laughter rang from the gathered strangers.

“I have completed extensive flights over the last few months, most of them further than the twenty six miles it is to cross the channel and as I built this plane myself I know it is in perfect working order and I have every faith in her.” Jack continued. “The thought of engine failure isn't one that has ever entered my head and yes, that means that no, I'm not scared at all.”

A babble of excitement flooded Jack's ears, he couldn't help but grin widely to himself as he looked down from the plane at the mix of people below.

“A photograph Sir, if I may?” The gentleman with the camera called up to him.

Jack nodded and held his pose, waiting for the man to do what he need to prepare and then take the picture which seemed to take forever, letting out a sigh of relief and relaxing his body when it was finally over.

Clambering down from the cockpit again Jack brushed straight past the strangers and headed over to the group of family and friends who had now been joined by the owners of the bed and breakfast.

Jack could see the anxious look in his lovers eyes as he wrapped a scarf around his neck and then tucked in inside the collar of his coat before buttoning it up right to the top.

The warm woollen undergarments Gwen had presented him with that morning were feeling uncomfortably warm but he knew he would be extremely grateful for them once he was up in the sky.

Next Jack pulled on his leather flying helmet, securing the strap tightly and wishing he could grab Ianto tightly and reassure him that everything was going to be fine.

Jack lifted Eirween into his arms and kissed her on the cheek before asking her if she would do something special for him, a secret just between the two of them and the little girl wasted no time in her nodding in agreement.

“Daddy Jack is going up in Suzie very soon and daddy Ianto is worried that something might happen to me.” Jack whispered in her ear. “When I go up into the sky will you go and hug daddy Ianto very tightly and tell him I love him?”

“You are coming back?” Eirween asked frowning.

“Of course I am silly, I have to come back so I can see you again.” Jack told her with a grin and making her smile. “So, will you do what I asked?”

Eirween nodded frantically. “Yeah daddy Jack.”

“Good girl.” Jack told her, putting her back down on her feet.

Jack took his gloves from Ianto, his fingers lingering over his lovers in an intimate but discrete touch that no one other than themselves would be aware of, suppressing the urge to kiss him as he pulled them onto his hands.

“Time to do this!” Jack exclaimed excitedly, making a big show of hugging Gwen tightly and kissing Eirween on the cheek before striding back to the biplane with the afore mentioned blanket in his hand, doing his best to ignore the persistent questions the others gathered were asking once more.

Jack climbed into the cockpit, arranged the blanket over his lap and then strapped himself in tightly, turning the ignition Jack gave Ianto the thumbs up and his lover grasped the propeller with both hands and pushed it clockwise, hard.

Ianto jumped back when the engine spurted to life, sending the propeller spinning around fast, then ran out the way of the biplanes path back to his friends.

Eirween ran over to him and demanded to be picked up, Ianto lifted her into his arms while they all watched the plane taxi across the short grass of the field and then lifted off the ground and soaring into the distance with a cheer from all on the ground.

“Daddy 'Anto.” Eirween whispered in his ear.

“Yes sweetheart?” Ianto asked.

“Daddy Jack told me to tell you he loved you.” She continued with a smile.

Ianto nodded slowly at her words, watching the plane as he became a small blip on the horizon, moving closer and closer to France and away from him.

Letting out a long sigh Ianto kissed the small girl on the cheek and set her down, walking towards the edge of the cliff as if he could be able so see further and sending out a silent prayer to whoever was listening to keep his lover safe before making his way back to the others gathered around the people with the radio device, discovering they were in contact with someone in Calais for news of Jack's safe arrival.

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

“Entré, entré, nous recevez-vous ?” The radio cackled into life.

“Oui monsieur, avez-vous quelques nouvelles pour nous ?” The female radio operator replied as Ianto listened on clueless.

“Oui, capitaine Jack Harkness est en vue et la préparation pour débarquer.” The voice on the radio replied.

“What is it, what are they saying?” Ianto asked for all of them.

“Captain Harkness is preparing to land in Calais.” The woman told him with a smile. “He made it.”

Gwen grabbed Ianto into a hug and he twirled her around excitedly as more French came through the radio speaker a few minutes later.

“Capitaine Harkness a débarqué, je répèt, le capitaine l'a débarqué sans risque a accompli le voyage.”

What did they say?” Gwen asked.

“He's landed safe in Calais, he's completed his journey without incident.” The woman told them excitedly.

“Oh my god, he did it!” Gwen shrieked, picking up Eirween and swinging her around. “Daddy did it.”

“Daddy daddy daddy.” Eirween chanted excitedly, she may be small but she knew when not to use Jack's name when calling him daddy in public.

“Hello?” Jack voice crackled over the radio.

“Captain Harkness, congratulations.” The radio operator replied. “Would you like to speak to your wife?”

“Thank you, yes.” came Jack's reply. “Gwen?”

“Jack?” Gwen asked, not quite believing he was speaking to her from another country.

“Gwen, is everyone there?” Jack asked, knowing she would understand that he meant Ianto.

“They are, we're all here.” Gwen told him.

“I've been told the battery is low and I'll have to wait until the morning to talk to you again, before I leave here to fly home, I just need you to know I can't wait to get back and that I love you.” Jack replied.

Seeing Ianto's smile she replied. “We love you too cariad.”

The French voice then cam back through the radio.

“Nous vous contacterons le matin avant que capitaine Harkness s'envole, il pourrons parler à son famille avant qu'il parte. La batterie est sur le point de mourir, au revoir.”

“They said that Captain Harkness will be able to speak to you again in the morning before he leave to come back again.” The woman translated, this time without being asked.

Bundling back into the car after giving a short interview to the press about how excited they were concerning Jack's successful flight they drove back down to the bed and breakfast.

All them shivering from standing in the cold on the top of the cliffs they huddled in the communal drawing room around the fire in the grate to try and warm through.

“The French reporters are putting Jack up somewhere over there, aren't they?” Rhys asked Ianto.

“Yep, I return for an interview on everything from when he first wanted to fly, being in the RAF and how his uncle dying and getting a portion of his inheritance helped him to live his dream of building his own plane and, well doing what he did today.” Ianto replied.

“Sounds like a good deal to me.” Andy replied.

“Shame he couldn't just fly back again today.” Ianto said a little sadly, missing Jack already.

“He wouldn't want to risk it, he told me he wanted to give the engine time to cool down completely and then it has to be refuelled so it would be too late in the evening to fly back by then.” Andy explained.

“Yep, he told me that too.” Ianto sighed.

“So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day, it's not even lunchtime yet?” Gwen asked, trying to think of something to keep Ianto occupied and not pining for Jack.

“We could go and explore the castle?” Rhys suggested.

“It looks dark and creepy.” Andy replied. “And would be great to explore.”

“Gwen, how about it?” Rhys asked her.

“Sure why not.” Gwen shrugged watching Ianto's face for any sign of interest. “Do you want to go exploring Eirween?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Eirween replied, bouncing on her mothers knee, not really understanding where they were going but to her it sounded like fun.

“Are you coming Ianto?” Gwen asked him.

“I might just stay here ...” Ianto began.

“Oh no, you'll just lie brooding in your bed.” Rhys said, cutting him off. “We're all going and no argument.”

“Fine.” Ianto grumbled, allowing himself to be herded back out to the car again.

When they got to the castle Ianto found himself having a good time despite himself, he found Eirween wanting to hold his hand around the dark, eerie corridors and enjoyed being with her and showing her things displayed around the castle.

Once they were back outside in the daylight some hours later Ianto lifted the small girl into his arms and carried her over to the perimeter wall and pointed out to sea.

“Daddy Jack is over there, do you think he'll see us if we wave?” Ianto asked her.

“No.” Eirween told him, shaking her head from side to side and giggling. “He's too far away, silly daddy 'Anto.”

“Yep.” Ianto agreed sadly, he knew it was stupid to miss him so much after less than a day but since Jack had returned from the RAF they had barely spent any time apart and it felt wrong not being with him.

“I'm hungry daddy 'Anto.” Eirween told him.

“Me too, lets go and find the others and get something for dinner.” Ianto replied, moving away from the wall and heading back towards the castle with Eirween still in his arms.

Finding a pleasant restaurant in the town they ate dinner before returning to the bed and breakfast for the evening, spending some time in the drawing room drinking coffee until they were all yawning, tired from all the sea air they had spent most of the day in and retired to bed.

Ianto lay in the single bed they had both slept in the night before, his arms wrapped tightly around the pillow and breathing in his lovers scent. Letting his eyes close he smiled to himself, Jack had now lived his dream which he thought made anything possible.

Drifting off to sleep he allowed himself to dream that he and Jack were surrounded by their friends, announcing their love for each other to the world as they celebrated something he couldn't quite put his finger on and hoping Jack was being taken care of.

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

It was lunchtime the next day before Ianto dragged himself out of bed, even Gwen bursting in on him had not convinced him to get up early knowing Jack wasn't due to arrive until after lunch.

Grabbing a towel Ianto headed off to the bathroom to freshen up and dress ready to head back to the top of the cliffs with the others. He had just made it down to the drawing room when the radio operators informed them all that they were making their way to the plane with Jack to ready himself for the flight home.

Squeezing into the car once more they drove up to the top if the cliffs, the sky was grey and heavy looking with clouds that seemed fit to burst at any minute and Ianto was trying not to look as worried as he felt about the weather.

The wind was stronger than it had been the previous day and they were all huddled in extra layers while they waited for the radio to burst into life again to tell them that Jack was about to leave.

Feeling a few spots on rain hit him in the face Ianto wondered if maybe it would be best for Jack to delay his flight home, the sky seemed to be darkening by the minute.

“Ianto, are you okay?” Gwen asked him, trying to keep a told on her hat in the wind.

“I don't think Jack should fly in this weather.” Ianto told her. “He's never flown in anything other than on calm bright days.”

“Jack wouldn't do anything if he thought it was dangerous, and you have to remember he flew in all sorts of conditions when he was in the RAF.” Gwen tried to reassure him. “If he thinks he should wait then I'm sure he will tell us via the radio device.

“I just hope he thinks with his brain and not his heart, as much as I want him home I'd rather have him in one piece.” Ianto told her, looking up at the grey sky.

Ianto felt a tug on his trousers and looked down to see Eirween looking up at him with a curious expression on her face. Ianto reached down and lifted her into his arm, balancing her on his hip.

“Daddy 'Anto sad.” She pouted.

“No sweetheart, just cold.” He replied with a small smile, not wanting to worry the little girl about Jack.”

“Is daddy Jack coming back soon?” She asked.

“I hope so, I'm missing him.” Ianto told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I miss him too.” Eirween told him. “I want to go home.”

“Yep, me too.” Ianto replied, feeling the rain hitting him a little harder in the face.

“Gwen, Ianto.” Rhys called, motioning them to move other to where the radio was set up.

“What is it?” Gwen asked, seeing the look on all their faces.

“Jack's on his way, he wouldn't let them tell you until he'd left because he thought you try and talk him out of flying in this weather.” The radio operator replied.

“Idiot, bloody idiot, he knows it's dangerous that's why he didn't speak to us before leaving.” Ianto ranted.

“Andy, would you mind taking Eirween back to the bed and breakfast.” Gwen asked him, the weather was getting progressively worse and the rain was falling harder. “I don't want her to get drenched.”

“I'll go with them.” Rhys offered. “Then Andy can come back up here if he wants.”

“Thanks love.” Gwen replied quietly.

Andy rummaged around the boot of the car and handed them an umbrella before he, Ianto and Eirween left in the car. The radio operators had packed the radio away out of the weather on their own car and were sat in it out of the rain.

They had offered Ianto and Gwen the back seat but they had refused, wanting to keep watch for Jack despite the weather. Huddled under the one umbrella they prayed the wind didn't get any worse as they battle with it, trying to keep it over their heads and not blown inside out.

“Shit!” Ianto exclaimed loudly when a loud crack of lightening shot across the sky followed almost instantly by the loud roar of thunder and the rain began to pelt down onto the umbrella even harder.

“Where the hell is he?” Gwen shouted over the sounds of the weather, lightening and thunder over their heads almost constantly they made their way closer to the edge of the cliff and peered out to sea.

“It that him?” Ianto yelled, pointing out into the distance.

“It must me.” Gwen shouted back. “The wind's blowing the biplane around all over the place.”

“Fuck, oh fuck.” Ianto was beginning to panic badly.

“He's a good pilot Ianto, he can do this.” Gwen tried to reassure him as the plane got slowly closer and closer to them.

“You're right, I know you are ... it's just ...” Ianto replied, not wanting to watch the way the place was being tossed about in the sky but unable to take his eyes off it.

Gwen wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him comfortingly trying to ignore the storm raging around them, knowing they shouldn't really be using the umbrella in such a storm but not wanting get completely drenched.

“Oh thank god, he's almost here.” Ianto sighed, moving back away from the edge of the cliff as the plane got closer and closer until they were back near the car of the radio operators.

Jack and the plane cleared the edge of the cliff and began to make it's decent, Ianto's sigh of relief turned to one of horror, not even realising he was screaming as a bolt of lightening hit one of the wings.

He and Gwen watched in terror, flames were tearing through the wing of the plane as he hurtled towards the ground, running across the sopping wet grass with the umbrella tossed into the wind towards where it would land.

“No, oh my god no.” Gwen shrieked, both of them watching helplessly as the plane hit the ground hard and skidded across the grass coming to a stop on when it rammed into a tree.

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

Ianto stood rooted to the spot, staring at the horror unfolding in front of his own eyes.

“Ianto, come one, we have to help him.” Gwen shouted at him, pulling his arm and jerking him back into action.

Nearing the biplane the could see that the flames had almost consumed the wing the lightening had hit and was licking at the main body of the plane.

Jack voice rang out to them as he screamed. “Get me out of here.”

Running around to the other side of the plane away from the flames they could see Jack's face was black from the smoke and mixed with blood which was coming from a deep gash on his forehead.

“I can't get out, the safety strap is jammed.” Jack shouted in panic, fighting with the strap, trying to loosen it.

Ianto scrambled up onto the other side of the plane, feeling the heat against his face and reached for the strap, tugging it hard with Jack but it still wouldn't budge.

“It won't fucking move.” Ianto yelled frantically down at Gwen.

Gwen glanced around trying to see if there was anything that would help, noting that the rain was doing nothing to douse the flames, frantic when she found nothing.

“What's wrong, why isn't he out?” A voice called out.

Gwen looked behind her to see the two radio operators, they had driven their vehicle across the wet grass, worried when they saw Ianto climb up the plane and still no sign of Jack getting to safety.

“He can't get out.” Gwen screamed. “The strap is stuck.”

One of them turned and ran the few feet back to the car, sliding on the wet grass and almost falling to the floor as she reached it. Grabbing her large handbag from the car she rummaged around in it and grabbed something before running back and holding out a pair of scissors up to Ianto.

Ianto moved down a little and grabbed them for her hand, moving straight back to his lover who was frantically leaning away from the flames as they threatened to close in on him, his hand to his face in an attempt to keep the heat off his face.

Without any thought for himself Ianto leant into the cockpit and cut through the safety strap with the scissors, working then over and over through the tough webbing fabric until the cut through completely.

“Get out, get out.” Ianto screamed at Jack, moving back a little then grabbing Jack's arms and pulling helping to get him out the cockpit.

Jack screamed out in pain. “Fuck, my knee.”

“Just get out, now.” Ianto yelled, dragging his lover bodily from the cockpit and onto the wing while Jack screamed in pain.

Ianto tried to ignore the angle of Jack's leg, jumping down from the wing he reached up and dragged him lover down, Gwen rushing to his side and helping him catch Jack as he fell down helplessly into their arms.

“Get him in the car.” The woman who'd handed him the scissors shouted at them, opening the back door of the vehicle.

Ianto and Gwen supported Jack as he hopped on one leg between them over the slippery ground, carefully easing him into the car so he was lying on the back seat groaning in pain.

Go with him.” The woman told Gwen. “I'll walk back to the hotel with Ianto, he needs to get to the hospital.”

Gwen glanced at Ianto, she knew it should be him going with Jack but she couldn't think of a good enough excuse for her, his wife, not to accompany her hurt husband to the hospital.

“Get Andy to bring the car to the hospital.” Gwen told Ianto.

Ianto nodded, knowing she meant for Andy to take him to the hospital.

“He'll be okay.” Gwen told him, seeing the worry on his face and not really caring if the two radio operators wondered why she would he saying something like that to a friend about her husband.

“Just go, get him to the hospital.” Ianto told her.

Gwen jumped into the passenger seat of the car, Ianto watching with the woman until the was out of sight before beginning their walk down the cliffs to the harbour.

“He's more than just a friend, isn't he?” She asked him gently.

“I don't know what you mean?” Ianto replied, looking at the road ahead, not wanting to catch her eye.

“Watching you and Gwen, as you struggled to save him I'd say it was you that was in love with him, not Gwen.” She continued.

Ianto answer was delayed as the sound of the bell of a fire engine rang in their ears followed by the said fire vehicle rushing past them towards the cliffs.

Once it was out of earshot he was about to speak when there was a huge explosion above them on top of the cliffs.

“Holy shit!” Ianto exclaimed, looking up the the tower of fire smoke. “Shit.”

“He's your lover, isn't he?” She persisted.

Ianto looked at her, not sure if he should admit to what she was suggesting.

“Right, allow me to introduce myself properly, we never really did swap names formally.” She told him with a smile, holding out her hand in the pouring rain to shake his. “I'm Emily, the other lady is Patricia and not only is she my work colleague she is also my lover.”

“You mean, you and she?” Ianto asked.

“Yes.” Emily grinned at him. “So come on, what's with you and Jack, I won't be telling anyone, not even Patricia.”

“Yep, we met almost four years ago, he is married to Gwen but his uncle, her father forced them into it.” Ianto admitted. “It's all very complicated.”

“Then I won't make you explain.” She replied. “Come on, lets get back to the hotel and we can both get a lift to the hospital from your friend, after we've dried off.”

“Run?” Ianto asked.

“Run.” Emily agreed, lifting up her sodden skirts a little and breaking into a run with Ianto hot on her heels down the remainder of the road to the harbour and the bead and breakfast.

Bursting in through the front door they almost ran straight into Rhys and Andy.

“We heard the explosion for here, I guess it was Suzie?” Rhys asked. “Is Jack okay?”

“Yep, it was hit by lightening.” Ianto panted. “Jack's hurt his knee, the same one that he hurt in the RAF and he has a nasty gash on his head but he's on his way to the hospital. We need to get dry, but can you take us there Andy?”

“Of course, go and I'll find out where the hospital is from the owners.” Andy urged.

Ianto and Emily ran up the stairs to their respective rooms, drying and changing fast and back downstairs in less than ten minutes, almost at the same minute.

“Lets go.” Andy said, jangling his keys.

“Where's Eirween?” Ianto asked, suddenly realising he hadn't seen the little girl.

“Sarah Jane is watching her.” Rhys replied. “She's taken to her completely.”

“Right, I'll be back as soon as I know anything.” Andy told Rhys, herding Ianto and Emily out the door, back into the rain and the car.

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

Arriving at the hospital they found Gwen sat in the waiting room, seeing them she jumped to her feet and threw herself into Ianto's arms.

“What is it? Please don't tell me he's ...” Ianto gulped, unable to finish the sentence.

“No, oh god no Ianto.” Gwen told him, pressing a kiss to his brow. “He's in theatre, he needed an operation on his knee.”

“Is it broken?” Ianto asked, letting Gwen lead him over to the seating area with Andy and Emily following.

“They don't think so but they need to have a closer look.” Gwen replied, watching as Emily went to sit with Patricia. “We have a lot to thank those two for.”

Ianto nodded. “If we hadn't got him out so quickly he would have perished in that plane.” He said with a shudder. “She guessed about Jack and I.”

“You didn't admit it?” Gwen asked, looking up at the two women worriedly.

“She understood, Patricia is her lover.” Ianto smiled.

“You're sure she's not just saying that to get a good story?” Gwen frowned.

“Look at them.” Ianto replied.

Studying them for a few minutes she noticed that they were sitting just a little too close to each other and then Patricia was stroking Emily's hand with her own. She could see the looks on their faces as they spoke quietly, all but brushing lips but to the casual observer they would just look like close friends.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Gwen conceded.

“She's not telling anyone, I'm positive.” Ianto smiled. “Andy, you don't have to stay here, we can make our own way back later.”

“I'll head back and let Rhys know what's happening, and Eirween is probably asking questions by now as to where Jack is.” Andy replied. “We'll come up with something to tell her, we don't want to scare her about planes.”

“Don't tell her the plane crashed, just say Jack's hurt his bad leg.” Ianto replied. “She'll be okay with that explanation.”

“She will.” Gwen agreed.

“I'll come back in a while to find out how Jack is and take you back to the bed and breakfast.” Andy told them, slipping his coat back on and heading off out into the raging weather.

It was another hour before anyone came to tell them something about Jack's condition, Emily and Patricia had left to go back to the bed and breakfast telling them to let them know of there was anything they could do to help.

“Mrs Harkness?” The nurse asked, moving towards Gwen.

“Yes, that's me.” Gwen replied.

“Your husband in is recovery, his knee wasn't broken as we suspected but he had torn the ligament in his knee.” The nurse explained. “We've washed the area out with saline and have attempted to repair it but it will have to remain immobile in plaster for some weeks.”

“How long will he have to be in hospital?” Gwen asked.

“The doctor estimates four weeks and then he can be cared for at home.” The nurse replied.

“Four weeks? He'll go insane.” Ianto grumbled.

“And you are?” The nurse asked snootily.

“A family friend.” Ianto replied, trying not to snap at her.

“A very good and close family friend.” Gwen added, introducing him. “Ianto Jones and he's right, there's no way my husband can be cooped up in hospital for four weeks.”

“Then you'll have to talk to the doctor about that, he won't want him moved.” The nurse told them sternly.

“He wants him to stay here for four weeks?” Gwen shrieked. “In Dover?”

“Well, of course.” She told them.

“No way, Jack needs to come back to Wales with us.” Ianto told her firmly.

“Moving him could compromise the healing of his leg.” The nurse argued.

“There is no way he's staying here for four weeks.” Ianto argued back. “We want to speak to the doctor.”

“I'll see if he's free.” The nurse told them, turning on the spot and stalking off across the small waiting room and out the double doors at the other side.

“If they won't let him go back to Wales then I's staying here too.” Ianto told Gwen. “I don't give a toss what people think.”

“And find your self in prison? I don't think so.” Gwen retorted in a whisper. “No, we'll work something out.”

Seeing a gentleman in a suit come though the door and walk over towards them Ianto and Gwen got to their feet.

“Mrs Harkness, Mr Jones.” The man said. “I'm Mr Garrett, My Harkness' surgeon. I believe you wish to take my patient away from this hospital and back to Wales?”

“Yes, he needs to go back home, we are quite willing to check him into a hospital in Wales.” Gwen replied.

“His leg need to rest, any movement and he could be permanently disabled.” Mr Garrett explained.

“An ambulance, the could take him from here to another hospital without causing him injury.” Ianto suggested.

“Ambulances cost money Mr Jones.” The surgeon told him bluntly.

“Money is no object.” Ianto smirked.

Mr Garrett contemplated what Ianto had suggested for a few moments before speaking.

“I'll make the arrangements.” He agreed, moving to walk away.

“Can we see him?” Gwen asked before he'd moved more than a few steps.

“Of course Mrs Harkness, I'll send the nurse to fetch you.” He replied before continuing his journey.

It seemed to take forever until the nurse appeared, a different and more friendly one that the first, chatting to them about the awful weather as she led them through the corridors to one of the rooms.

“He's not come around from the anaesthetic yet and has tubes giving him blood and saline, please don't be concerned at the sight of them.” She told them before opening the door. “He should begin to come around soon.”

Thanking the nurse they entered the room, Jack looked almost as white as the sheets he lay on. There was a vivid cut on his head held together by at least a dozen stitches from where he had hit it in the crash which looked worse due to the bruising around it.

“I nearly lost him Gwen, he promised he'd be safe.” Ianto said sadly.

“Don't be too hard on him, he only flew because he wanted to get back to you.” Gwen replied, taking his hand in hers.

“He should have stayed until the weather calmed down again.” Ianto replied.

“We all do stupid things, what matters is that he is here and alive.” Gwen told him. “He's suffering enough without you making him feel guilty about it.”

“I know.” Ianto sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs at the bedside, then with a smile continued. “But when he's better ...”

“Then you can tell him what an idiot he was.” Gwen laughed, sitting down next to Ianto and resting her head on his shoulder as they chatted while waiting for Jack to come around.

TBC


	71. Chapter 71

The first indication they had that Jack was coming around from the anaesthetic was when he let out a loud groan, followed by a distinct “Ow, fuck.”

Both Ianto and Gwen were on their feet and at his bedside in an instant.

“Jack, it's okay, we're here.” Ianto told him soothingly. “You're in hospital, you've had an operation on your knee.”

“Hurts.” Jack uttered, his pain etched clearly on his face.

“I'll get someone.” Gwen told him, rushing from the room to find a nurse.

“It's not broken, you tore the ligament in your knee and they had to clean it out and have tried to repair it.” Ianto explained. “You're going to be on bed rest for weeks but we've arranged to have you moved back to Wales by ambulance.”

“Weeks?” Jack groaned.

“Jack, if you don't do what the doctors tell you you could be permanently disabled.” Ianto told him gently.

“God, I'm such an idiot.” Jack grumbled as another wave of pain went through him. “I should have stayed in France until the weather cleared, but I didn't think it would turn so bad, you have to believe me.”

“Yep, well we'll discuss that when you're better.” Ianto replied with a wry smile. “Now we just have to get you back on your feet.”

At that moment Gwen reappeared through the door with a nurse in tow, who was clutching a little pot containing a couple if pills.

“How are we feeling Captain Harkness?” The nurse asked.

“Well, I don't know about you but I feel like shit.” Jack told her.

“There's no need for language like that Sir.” She replied haughtily, handing Jack the pot.

“Sorry.” Jack mumbled, trying to ignore the small smirks on Ianto and Gwen's faces at him being told off.

Jack swallowed the pills with a few sips of water from a glass handed to him by Gwen from the small cabinet beside the bed and then lay his head back down on the pillow.

“The ambulance has been arranged to move you to Wales tomorrow, we've contacted St. Teilo's Military Hospital, they agreed to take you because of your time in the RAF.” The nurse informed him. “You'll be leaving at 9am prompt, will you be accompanying him in the ambulance Mrs Harkness?”

“No, I'll need to travel back in the car with our daughter, maybe you'd like to keep him company Ianto?” Gwen replied.

“I don't mind.” Ianto shrugged.

“Good, that's all settled then.” The nurse told them. “Now, those pills will make you sleep soon Captain Harkness so you should say your farewells to your wife and friend and you'll see them again in the morning.”

“Can't we stay longer?” Gwen asked.

“The rules have already been broken, visiting hours finished a long time ago.” She told them. “I'll leave you to say your goodbyes but I expect you to be gone when I return on ten minutes.”

Gwen closed the door behind the nurse and then moved back to Jack, pressing a soft kiss to the uninjured side of his head and bidding him goodnight, then moved aside, moving over to the window and gazing out to try and give Jack and Ianto a little privacy.

“I wish I could stay with you all night but that nurse is scary.” Ianto said with a small smile.

“The pills are already taking effect, the pain is still there but I can feel sleep trying to claim me.” Jack told him, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“I'll be back in the morning cariad.” Ianto replied, pressing a tender kiss to Jack's lips.

“Mmmm.” Jack mumbled, eyes fluttering closed.

“Sleep well gorgeous.” Ianto told him, pressing another kiss to his lips.

Leaving Jack they made their way back to the waiting room, they didn't have to wait long until Andy came back for them. The sky outside was now clear and dark, the stars shining brightly above them.

“If only he'd waited.” Ianto said ruefully, climbing into the front seat of the car.

“Does he know about Suzie, that she exploded?” Andy asked, waiting for Gwen as she slid onto the back seat.

“He didn't ask, all that time and money wasted.” Ianto sighed.

“Yeah, it's a shame but at least he got to live his dream.” Andy replied.

“Question is, is it worth the pain he's now going through.” Ianto sighed.

“Once he's feeling better then I think his answer will be yes.” Gwen interjected.

“Yep.” Ianto conceded. “I just hope he does as he's told, he'll be a nightmare if he buggers his leg permanently.”

“The doctors and nurses won't take any nonsense from him.” Andy replied.

“And when he comes home he'll have me to deal with.” Ianto replied with a grown making then other two chuckle.

“I mean it.” Ianto continued. “He might be the Captain but he will be obeying my orders.”

“Are you always that masterful with him?” Gwen giggled.

“Only when I need to be.” Ianto replied laughing as the car pulled up outside the bed and breakfast.

Inside they found Rhys waiting for them with an asleep Eirween on his lap in the drawing room, sitting on one of the leather sofas in front of the roaring fire.

Gwen lifted their daughter carefully from his lap and held her close.

“What does she know?” She asked Rhys.

“Just that Jack hurt his knee, she doesn't know about the plane crash.” Rhys replied.

“Gwen nodded. “Good, I don't want her frightened of planes.”

“How's Jack?” Rhys replied and they explained that he seemed to be doing okay but was in a lot of pain and about the arrangements to next day to get him back to Wales.

“Ianto's going to ride in the ambulance with him to keep him company.” Gwen added. “I'm going to take this little'n up to bed and have a bath, I feel like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards.”

“You do look rather bedraggled love.” Rhys observed.

“So would you after being caught in a thunderstorm, drenched and blown inside out.” Gwen grumbled. “I'll see you all later.”

Once Gwen had had her bath Ianto followed suit and then headed for bed, not realising just how shattered he was after the days events he closed his eyes and fell promptly to sleep.

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

“You have to get me out of here.” Jack grumbled to Ianto. “I'm going to lose my mind if I stay here a day longer.

“You still have another two weeks before they'll even consider letting you home.” Ianto replied, wishing they had some privacy so he could comfort his lover better.

“But this place is horrible, the nurses run the place as if they were in the armed forces.” Jack moaned.

“They have to be strict with you Jack or you could make your injury worse.” Ianto sighed.

“You could look after me, at home.” Jack suggested giving Ianto his best pout.

“You need a nurse Jack, I can't do everything they do for you.” Ianto replied.

“We could hire a nurse, to come in in the mornings and evenings to do the things you can't do.” Jack replied with an excited grin. “I want to be back home in my own bed.”

“Now I'm not sure that's a good idea, it might better if we moved back into Torchwood Manor while your convalescing.” Ianto said with a small frown. “Where there's more people about.”

Jack's eyes lit up at his lovers words.

“You mean I can leave this horrible place?” Jack asked.

“Jack, the nurses are only doing their jobs, if it wasn't for them you wouldn't be making such good progress.” Ianto told him. “I will ask about the possibility of moving you to the manor, but you've only been here two weeks so I wouldn't hold your breath.”

“Now?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Fine.” Ianto sighed. “I'll go and make your case for you but I'm going to have to tell them your desperate to get back home to your family and insist that the only reason your wife isn't here as often as I am is because of Eirween.”

“Tell them whatever the hell you want, just get me out of here, please.” Jack pleaded.

Scraping his chair back which earned him a few glares from both patients and nurses alike Ianto set off in search of the Matron, she was a formidable woman and he wasn't at all sure she was going to agree to Jack's request.

When Ianto returned less than fifteen minutes later Jack could see the sparkle in his lovers eyes despite the serious look he had on his face.

“What did she say?” Jack asked.

Ianto sat back down on the chair and broke into a grin.

“Well, it seems you've been more of a handful they've been letting on and if you hire a qualified nurse to care for you and arrange to come back when the plaster on your leg is ready to come off she's more than happy for you to go home.” He replied.

“A handful? She described me as a handful?” Jack asked.

“Well, to be honest she said it was the effect you were having on the nurses that was more of a problem.” Ianto chuckled. “They've been bickering over who's going to treat you and even more so about who gives you your bed baths.”

“Well, they've all tried to flirt with me ... but I behaved, I promise.” Jack replied, looking Ianto straight in the eye.

“I believe you.” Ianto chuckled again. “She was even more horrified that you seen to be having the same effect on a couple of the male orderlies.”

“Now that would never do!” Jack exclaimed.

“Anyway, she's given me the names of a few nurses that would be willing to do home visits for a fee.” Ianto informed him. “They both live not far from the manor so I shall call in on them on the way home and hopefully one of them will take the job.”

“The sooner the better.” Jack urged.

“Anyone would think you were trying to get rid of me?” Ianto asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“No no, but visiting time is almost over.” Jack replied, the bell confirming it sounding loudly as he did so.

“We have to clear this with Gwen too you know.” Ianto told him, getting to his feet.

“She won't mind.” Jack insisted.

“We'll see.” Ianto told him, going to leave.

“Wait, don't go just yet.” Jack told him and then called out to one of the nurses. “Nurse, could you close the curtains for a minute, I just have some private business to discuss with my friend concerning my estate.”

“Visiting hours have ended Captain, you heard the bell.” She told him, hand on hip.

“Please, I've just remembered something important I need him to do for me so my wife isn't troubled over it.” Jack asked, giving her a smile.

“Okay, just this once.” She sighed, smiling back and pulled the curtains around the bed. “You have five minutes.”

“What is it, what's wrong?” Ianto asked the second she was gone.

“Nothing.” Jack whispered, motioning Ianto to move closer. “I just need a kiss, it's been two weeks without even so much as a peck.”

“Well, you're the one who put himself in this position.” Ianto replied.

“I know and you can admonish me as much as you want once I'm out of this plaster but please, a kiss before she returns.” Jack almost begged.

With a smile Ianto lent down and kissed his lover softly on the lips, feeling Jack's hand on the back of his head he kissed him harder. Ianto moaned softly into the Captains mouth before he could stop himself, Jack wasn't the only one who had been missing their intimacy.

Ianto lets Jack's tongue slide inside of his mouth, his own hand on Jack's face stroking over the skin before moving to behind his lovers head as the kiss turned more fierce, losing themselves in each other.

They pulled apart panting at the sound of something in the ward clattered to the ground, bringing them back to reality seconds before the nurse swished the curtains open again.

“All finished I hope?” She asked, not sure what to make of the look on both of their faces.

“Yes, thank you.” Jack replied, biting down on his bottom lip and trying to look innocent.

“Then it's time you were leaving Mr Jones.” She told Ianto.

“Yes ma'am.” Ianto replied a little cheekily earning him a little smile from the nurse and after a rather formal goodbye to Jack he left the ward intending to make his way straight to the first name on his list of nurses.

TBC


	73. Chapter 73

Jack lay flat on his back staring at the ceiling, he was getting to the point where he had had enough. It had now been six weeks since his accident and although the nurse now allowed him to move around using crutches or the wheelchair Ianto had acquired for him his movements were still greatly hindered.

On the plus side it meant that he could actually go to the bathroom and use the toilet without help, a great relief after being confined to bed and having to use bed pans, something he found highly embarrassing, especially the aftermath.

But having only tried once to get down the long staircase so he could be in the lower level of the house and finding it such a rigmarole he gave up after only a few steps and turned himself around and went back to bed in a sulk.

Ianto had been spending a lot of time with him, just talking and sometimes reading to him. Because he knew his lover was also feeling penned in, used to being out in the open air so Jack didn't complain when he was left to his own devices.

Gwen brought the children to see him for a short while each day and he would read one of their books to them while Gwen sat in the chair in the room and held little Lizzy.

But he was fed up with being cooped up inside, bored with eating all his meals in his bed even if Toshiko was bringing him the most delicious food and most of all he was sick of sleeping alone.

Even though he was in one of the rooms that had a double bed it soon became apparent that Ianto sleeping with him wasn't an option, Ianto moved in his sleep more than either of them had realised and after two nights of being woken in pain when Ianto had accidently knocked his leg they gave it up as a bad idea.

And worse they hadn't shared anything more than kisses since he had got home four weeks earlier, Jack wanted more, needed more. He was missing his lover but Ianto was ignoring any advances Jack tried to make.

Jack knew exactly why, Ianto was worried he'd hurt his him and put back his recovery but as Jack lay there staring at the ceiling for what seemed like the millionth time he decided that when Ianto came to spend the evening with him they would be doing something, anything more than just kissing.

A tap on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled at Toshiko as she entered his room carrying a tray for him holding a pot of tea and cake which she set down on the bed beside him.

“I thought you might need something to cheer you up.” Toshiko smiled at him. “I know being confined to the house must be getting to you.”

“You have no idea how much.” Jack replied, picking up a slice of cake and taking a huge bite. “Is Ianto still out with Myfanwy?”

“Yes, he said he was going to the flying school to see Andy and Martha.” Toshiko told him. “He said he'd be back before dark though.”

Jack sighed, the evenings were starting the lengthen now and it could mean he could be back quite late.

“I guess I'll just have to wait then.” Jack grumbled.

“I think Gwen's planning to bring the kids to see you soon, that always cheers you up.” Toshiko told him, pouring him a cup of tea from the pot.

“Yes, it does.” Jack told her with a smile. “I wonder what they'll want me to read to them today.”

“I heard Eirween saying she had a new book of fairy tales earlier.” Toshiko replied. “So I suspect that's what she'll bring, you make a great second father you know, the kids all love you.”

“And I love them as if they are my own.” Jack told her. “I always will.”

“And they'll always love you and Ianto.” Toshiko smiled.

Hearing the door creak open Jack and Toshiko both looked around, expecting to see Gwen and the children but seeing Ianto instead.

“I have a surprise for you.” Ianto told Jack, perching down on the side of the bed and helping himself to a piece of cake. “Tomorrow we are having friends to tea, here in this room.”

“We are?” Jack asked, his face brightening at the thought. “Who?”

“Andy, Martha and Tom.” Ianto told him, seeing Toshiko blush he smiled to himself, giving Toshiko a wink. “And they all have some news to tell.”

“What is it?” Jack asked, not missing the pink tinge to Toshiko's cheeks as he hurriedly left the room.

“My lips are sealed, it's for them to tell tomorrow.” Ianto told him and then changing the subject. “How are you feeling?”

“Bored and lonely.” Jack moaned. “I was expecting Gwen and the kids.”

“She's taken them out for a picnic, I told her I wanted to spend some time with you before I settled Myfanwy down for the night.” Ianto smiled, pulling off his boots and lying down on top of the covers beside his lover.

“I miss you in my bed.” Jack told Ianto, reaching over and pulling him closer so he was curled into his side against his good leg. “I miss your company, your warm body close to mine and ... I.”

Ianto cut Jack off with a kiss, his lips covering the Captains and kissing him softly. Jack moaned softly into his mouth, letting Ianto take control of the kiss, letting his tongue inside and tasting him as the kiss grew more and more heated.

Jack's hand slid down Ianto's back, stroking slowly over his spine through the fabric of his shirt and coming to rest on his cloth covered arse trying to pull him even closer.

“Jack we can't, your leg.” Ianto panted as he broke the kiss.

“We haven't done anything over than kiss in six weeks Ianto, I'm desperate for your touch, I need you.” Jack murmured, kissing Ianto's neck and feeling him quiver against him.

“I don't want to hurt you.” Ianto replied tilting his head to look into Jack's eyes.

“You won't, we don't have to fuck ... I just need to touch you, for you to touch me.” Jack told him, stroking his hand over his lovers arse.

Ianto felt his already half hard cock harden further at Jack's words, with extreme effort he pushed himself away from Jack and climbed off the bed.

“Don't go, please.” Jack pleaded, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“I'm not, but I thought I better lock the door.” Ianto replied with a grin and doing just that.

TBC


	74. Chapter 74

Ianto stripped off his clothes quickly before pulling the bedding down off his lover and trying to ignore the plaster on Jack's leg he pushed his nightshirt upwards finding Jack in the same state of arousal as himself.

Jack lifted the top of his body off the bed to Ianto could pull the nightshirt off over his head and then flopped back down again, pulling his lover with him to claim another kiss.

“What do you want, anything you want?” Ianto asked him, pressing a kiss to his lovers neck.

“I want to taste you while you taste me.” Jack replied with a soft moan at the feel of Ianto's tongue moving down the side of his neck. “I want you to suck my cock and drink me dry.”

“As soon as this bloody plaster is off your leg I'm going to make love to you for hours.” Ianto told him before kissing him fiercely until they had to part for breath.

“Now, please.” Jack panted.

With one more swift kiss to Jack's lips Ianto turned to face away from his lover and straddled his body, shuffling back a little on his knees until his mouth was above Jack's cock and his own over Jack's.

Ianto wrapped one hand around the Captains cock, lowering himself down his tongue snaked out from between his lips and dipped into the already leaking slit, tasting his lovers essence.

Clutching Ianto's arse with both hands Jack let out a loud moan, almost coming instantly as Ianto sucked the head of his cock into his mouth and began to suck on it gently.

With a glint in his eye Jack parted his lovers buttocks, lifting his head slightly he swept the flat of his tongue along the crevice and over the tight hole feeling Ianto gasp around his cock.

Ianto slid his mouth further down his lovers cock, taking him in deeper and deeper and then sliding back up again over and over, trying not to lose his rhythm as Jack tongue teased the muscle of his arse.

Stiffening his tongue to a point Jack pressed it to Ianto's entrance, slowly pushing against the relaxing muscle, delving in a little way before retracting his tongue again and blowing over the warm damp skin before repeating the action each time Ianto's mouth moved up his cock.

Reaching between Jack's legs with his free hand Ianto cupped his balls, rolling them in his hand for a few minutes before his hand slid lower, finding the entrance to Jack's body and pressing his finger to the tight hole.

At the same time as his finger slid into his lovers tight entrance Ianto relaxed his throat and took Jack's cock in as deep as possible, his nose nestling in the soft hairs at the base as he sucked hard.

Unable to hold back any longer Jack's hips canted off the mattress awkwardly as he tried to fuck his lovers mouth, with a loud yell he came, his come spurting down Ianto's throat as his orgasm flooded through him.

Letting Jack's softening cock slide from his mouth Ianto rested his head on Jack's belly, feeling his tongue at his entrance again, delving deep into him as one of Jack's hands wrapped around his cock pumping him furiously.

Placing his hands on the bed either side of Jack, Ianto lifted his torso upwards, pressing his arse back against his lovers tongue as he slid into him, wrapping his own hand over Jack's as it brought him to completion.

With a shout of Jack's name Ianto came hard over their fists and Jack's body, flopping forwards again into the sticky mess while he waited for his heartbeat to slow while panting hard for a minute or two.

Lifting his leg carefully off Jack's body Ianto turned back to face him, kissing him hard before dropping down sated on the bed beside him and curling once again to the side of his body away from his injured leg.

“I've miss this, you so much.” Ianto murmured softly.

“I was such an idiot, if I hadn't insisted on flying back that day then I wouldn't be in this position.” Jack told him sadly.

“I was so angry with you, for putting yourself in such danger but when I saw you lying in the hospital, waiting for you to wake from the operation I knew the only important thing was that you were still alive.” Ianto replied honestly. “I was so scared I wouldn't be able to get you out that plane, so scared in fact I was willing to die with you there and then.”

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” Jack told him, a tear falling down his cheek. “I should never have put you in the position.”

“It doesn't matter now, we're here, together.” Ianto told him. “Nothing else matters.”

“I love you so much, do you know that?” Jack asked him.

“Yep and that's why I had to save you no matter what, even if you did act like an idiot.” Ianto replied. “You're my idiot and I love you.”

“Will I ... did the doctors ... I was too scared to ask them.” Jack paused, swallowing hard before continuing. “Will I be able to walk after this comes off?”

“They think so, your leg will be very stiff but they said with gentle exercise, which the nurse will be able to help you with along with me you should be able to walk as well as before the accident.” Ianto told him.

“So I'll still have the limp?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“They couldn't fix everything.” Ianto told him with a small smile. “I like your limp, it gives you character.”

“So I'll be able to fly again?” Jack replied quietly.

“You still want to fly, after all that's happened?” Ianto gasped.

Jack nodded. “But no more risk taking, I promise.”

“Suzie's gone Jack, she exploded.” Ianto told him gently.

“I guessed as much, but I can build a new plane.” Jack smiled. “One with two seats maybe?”

“Yeah, well it's going to take a lot of convincing to get me up in one of those things again!” Ianto snorted. “Lets just take it one step at a time, okay?”

“Okay.” Jack agreed.

Ianto reached down and pulled the bedding back up over their cooling bodies and then huddled back into his lovers side, wrapping his arms around him as they shared gentle kisses until they both drifted into sleep.

TBC


	75. Chapter 75

When Jack woke a the following morning he was surprised to see how long he had slept, over fourteen hours straight. He hadn't had such an uninterrupted nights sleep since hurting his leg, he usually woke three or four times a night in pain.

And even better was he could feel his lovers breath hitting him softly on the side of the neck, turning to face he smiled softly. The fact that Ianto was still asleep also meant he hadn't been sleeping well either while they had been spending their nights apart.

Stretching out his neck Jack placed a soft kiss to Ianto's brow and then eased himself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, using one of his crutches to retrieve his discarded nightshirt he slipped it over his head before using both crutches to get to his feet and made his way to the bathroom.

By the time he'd returned to the bedroom some while later after freshening up with a flannel he found Ianto half dressed and the bed freshly made with clean sheets, seeing Jack Ianto dumped his shirt down on the bed and pulled back the covers for him.

“Just two more weeks and this damned plaster comes off.” Jack grumbled, settling back on the mattress. “I'll be glad to see the back of this room.”

“We'll be back in our own cottage before you know it.” Ianto told him, stealing a kiss as he pulled the covers up over Jack's body.

“Do you have to go, you could come back to bed.” Jack pouted, patting the bed beside him.

“I need to go and take care of Myfanwy, she'll be wanting her breakfast.” Ianto smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. “ And her a groom but I'll be back later with our guests.”

“So, what's the surprise?” Jack asked, taking Ianto's hand in his own and entwining their fingers.

“Ah, you'll have to wait and see.” Ianto grinned. “It'll give you something to look forward to, can I get you anything before I leave?”

“Another book? I've nearly finished this one.” Jack replied, holding up the copy of 'Oliver Twist' that was residing on the bedside table.

“More Dickens?” Ianto asked.

“Might as well read them all now I've started.” Jack shrugged.

“Toshiko will be up with your breakfast soon, I'll put it on the tray.”

“Thank you, do I at least get a kiss before you go?” Jack asked, grasping Ianto's hand tighter.

Nodding Ianto lent forward and claimed Jack's lips, kissing him softly, teasing his lips with the tip of his tongue before pulling back.

“Oh no you don't!” Jack exclaimed, his hand moving behind his lovers head and pulling him back, crushing his lips to Ianto's and kissing him hard.

Ianto couldn't resist, he found himself being drawn into Jack's kiss, still perched on the edge of the bed he lost himself in the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Jack tightly to stop himself slipping off the bed Ianto let Jack have complete control, letting his tongue tangle with his in his mouth.

Eventually they pulled apart reluctantly to pant for air, foreheads resting together and eyes closed as their breathing returned to normal.

“Don't go.” Jack murmured.

“I have to, I need to feed Myfanwy.” Ianto mumbled, pressing a chaste kiss to Jack's lips before pulling away. “The nurse will be here soon anyway for your morning check up.”

“She's very pretty.” Jack replied with a grin.

“Not going to work Jack, I know full well she's happily married and is immune to your flirting.” Ianto huffed. “Now behave while I'm gone and I'll see you later.”

“Spoilsport.” Jack chuckled good naturedly as Ianto went to leave the room then calling out to him. “Don't forget my book.”

“I won't.” Ianto words floated back to him.

With a sigh Jack picked up his current book, he only had a few pages left and if he could finish it by breakfast then he could make a start on the next one afterwards.

When Toshiko appeared with his breakfast a little later she found Jack flat on his back staring at the ceiling.

“Are you okay Sir?” Toshiko asked, placing the tray down beside him.

“Yeah.” Jack told her, pushing himself up on his elbows. “Just bored, can you tell me what my surprise is?”

“No Sir, Ianto wants everyone here first.” Toshiko replied, blushing pink as she did so.

“What aren't you tell me?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. “You're almost as red as a rose.”

“I ... later Sir.” Toshiko told him, rushing from the room before he could probe any further.

Jack frowned as he reached for a slice of toast, something was going on that everyone else was obviously aware of except him and he was dying to know, he'd never been so bored in his life.

*~*

It was mid afternoon when Andy's car made it's way up the drive with him, Martha and Tom inside. Pulling up by the stables as instructed by Ianto they call climbed out, Ianto appeared at the stable door watching as Toshiko ran from the house and into Andy's arms.

Watching Andy kiss her softly as he lifted her off her feet and twirled her around a huge smile crossed his face, before he could say anything else another car made it's way up the drive and parked next to Andy's.

The moment Emily and Patricia we out of the car Ianto ran over to them and hugged them in turn, Jack had been telling him constantly that he wanted to thank them for helping with his rescue and Ianto had finally been able to arrange via the exchange of letters over the last few weeks for them to visit.

“Jack's going to be so happy to see you.” Ianto told them, leading them and the other towards the house and in through the kitchen entrance.

“I've made cakes and sandwiches and I just need to make a pot of tea and everything will be ready.” Toshiko told them, indicating the feast on the kitchen table. “I hope no one minds helping me carry everything up to Jack's room?”

“Anything for you my love.” Andy told her as the other all agreed readily.

“Gwen, Rhys and the children out for a walk at the moment but they'll be back soon.” Ianto informed them all, watching as Toshiko make a huge pot of tea.

As soon as it was on a tray along with the tea cups everyone grabbed something to carry and followed Ianto out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards the bedroom Jack was residing in.

TBC


	76. Chapter 76

Ianto left the guests outside the bedroom while he went in to check that Jack wasn't sleeping carrying the tray with the tray holding the teapot and cups, finding Jack sitting up in bed reading.

“Are they here?” Jack beamed, placing the book down on the beside table.

“Yep, I'll fetch them in a moment.” Ianto placed the tray down on the opposite bedside table and moved around the bed to kiss Jack softly on the lips before straightening up the bedding and then heading back to the door and opening wide.

Jack grinned from ear to ear as Martha, Tom and Andy entered along with Toshiko, all of them carrying trays which they placed on the small table Toshiko had moved into the room earlier.

Jack watched curiously as Andy and Toshiko sat on the window seat set in the huge bay window of the room, his mouth agape when he watched Andy take the young woman's hand in his own and entwine their fingers.

Tom sat in the small armchair in the corner of the room and pulled Martha onto his lap as they watched the look on Jack's face change from one of surprise to one of happiness.

“You and Tosh?” Jack asked Andy with a beaming smile.

“We were keeping it quiet but Ianto here caught us kissing in the kitchen a few days ago when I popped into see her.” Andy admitted. “We weren't sure how you'd feel about us.”

“I think it's marvellous.” Jack exclaimed. “If I could I'd get up and hug you both.”

“It's not their only surprise.” Ianto grinned, looking at the newly outed couple.

“Well, we know it might seem a little fast as we've only been courting for three months ...” Toshiko began, only to be cut off my Jack.

“You kept this quiet for three months?”

Toshiko nodded, blushing as she continued. “But we are to be married.”

Toshiko lifted her hand and flashed the ring on her finger that she was wearing in public for the first time since Andy had proposed to her just over a week before.

“Well, I'll be ...” Jack exclaimed, lost for words when Martha also held her hand aloft and waved another engagement ring about.

“So when are the weddings?” Jack asked, glancing from one couple and then the other.

“That's what we wanted to talk to you about, as we want you both to give Toshiko and I away.” Martha smiled. “Neither of us know our family, as you know we were both orphans and we can't think of two better friends to have the honour.”

“And we want to have a joint wedding, the vicar at the local church as already agreed to the ceremony.” Toshiko added. “But not until you're back on your feet.”

“Did you know all this?” Jack asked Ianto.

“Yep, only for a couple of days, I wanted to keep all the surprises for one day.” Ianto grinned and then called out. “Come in ladies.”

Jack couldn't believe his eyes when Emily and Patricia entered the room, his eyes misting over at the thought that he probably wouldn't be still alive if it wasn't for them, especially Emily who had provided the scissors that cut him free of the plane.

“Oh my god.” Was all Jack managed to utter as they walked towards the bed, reaching up to hug them tightly in turn as they leant down to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Hows the leg Captain?” Emily asked, perching on the edge of the bed, her arm around Patricia's waist as she stood beside her.

“It's healing I guess, I won't know more until the plaster is removed.” Jack replied, knowing he was smiling madly. “I can't believe you're here, if it wasn't for you I'd have gone up in flames with the plane.”

“I couldn't stand by and watch you did, any of you.” Emily told him, glancing over at Ianto who she knew would have given his life in trying to save his lover.

“I don't what I can ever do to thank you.” Jack replied, a tear rolling down his cheek as his emotions got the better of him.

“I don't need a thank you.” Emily assured him. “The fact that you are still alive is reward enough.”

“But I feel like I should be doing something for you.” Jack said, wiping away the tears on his cheeks with the handkerchief Ianto handed him. “They can come to the weddings, can't they?”

“Fine my me.” Ianto agreed as they grooms to be and their respective brides nodded in agreement.

“Then I guess I better work on getting my leg better once this damn cast off.” Jack grumbled.

“So, you will give us away then? Toshiko asked. “Ianto has already agreed.”

“Has he now?” Jack asked, smiling up at his lover.

“He has.” Ianto replied, finally moving to sit down on the bed next to his lover.

“Then I would be delighted.” Jack told them. “You have no idea how happy all this has made me, I feel like I've been confined to this room forever.”

“When Ianto wrote to us and explained that you wanted to see us, to thank us for our part in helping you escape that plane we couldn't say no.” Emily told him. “We had to see for ourselves that you were okay.”

Toshiko got up from the window seat, followed by Andy and began to pour the tea into the china tea cups while Andy lifted the clothes covering the sandwiched and cakes off of them and offered them around.

Everyone in the room took the offered tea and helped themselves to food, placing it on the tea plates provided and spent the next hour or so chatting about the wedding, by the time all the food was devoured and the tea drank they still hadn't decided which bride Jack and Ianto would be giving away, both of them unable to decide which one to do so for.

Hearing Gwen, Rhys and the children arrive home Martha and Tom, Toshiko and Andy said their goodbyes and headed down to see the family leaving the two couple alone talking.

Emily and Patricia moved to the chair vacated by Tom and Martha, Emily sliding easily onto her lovers lap while Ianto snuggled closet to Jack.

“Do you ever wish you could get married?” Jack asked then, taking Ianto's hand in his own and pressing a kiss to the knuckles.

“Of course, we hope one day it would be possible but for now we're just happy to be together.” Patricia replied, wrapping her arms tightly around her lovers waist.

Emily dipped her head down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“We know we love each other, that's all that matters.” Emily continued.

“I want to shout to the whole world that I love Ianto.” Jack told them. “It seems so unfair that our love is classed as wrong, even that law being revoked would be something.”

“The fear of being caught out and arrested must be with you constantly.” Patricia remarked.

“For the most part we don't even think about it, all our friends know about us and we're just careful in public.” Ianto replied. “For now it still seems that Jack is happily married to Gwen but that'll change soon so who knows what will happen then.”

“Why will it change?” Emily enquired.

“I'll be twenty one in a few months and will come into my inheritance, Gwen and I have already agreed that we shall split and divorce afterwards and then she can eventually marry Rhys, the man she should have married in the first place.” Jack told her.

“Why did you marry her if she was in love with another man and you wanted to be with Ianto?” Patricia asked.

“My uncle, her father arranged it, if I hadn't married her then I wouldn't get my inheritance until I was thirty and I would have ended up homeless as my uncle threatened to throw me out.” Jack explained. “He thought he was going to get his hands on my money.”

“But he's dead now and can't tell us what to do, although we still have to abide by the terms of the will and Jack needs to stay married until he's twenty one.” Ianto finished.

“It all sounds rather complicated.” Emily frowned.

“It could get more so, but we'll do our best to make sure Gwen's not blamed at all for the divorce.” Jack shrugged. “And as far as anyone else is concerned I'll just be moving to one of the cottages on the estate, next to the one Ianto lives in.”

“From the outside they look like two separate cottages but on the inside they have been made into one.” Ianto explained.

“That's something, at least you can be a couple in private.” Patricia sighed.

“Hey, I just had a brilliant idea, lets have the weddings on my birthday.” Jack grinned excitedly. “We can have one hell of a party afterwards and hopefully by then I'll be able to walk again.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Ianto agreed, knowing it would give Jack something to work towards, making sure he exercised his leg properly to get it as back to normal as possible.

“We'll be expecting the invitations in the post.” Emily smiled, sliding off Patricia's lap and holding out her hand to her lover, pulling her to her feet.

Jack and Ianto watched as they straightened their long skirts.

“I'm afraid we'll have to take our leave, we have a long drive ahead of us.” Emily explained. “And we want to see Gwen and Rhys before we go.”

“Of course.” Jack smiled as they moved to hug him again and then Ianto.

Once they had left the room Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him tenderly.

“Thank you for today.” He told him when they pulled apart again. “I'm so excited for Martha and Toshiko, getting to marry the men they love.”

“And a little jealous?” Ianto smiled.

“Of course, but I still think my ... husband is the best catch of all.” Jack chuckled.

“Does that make you my wife?” Ianto asked cheekily.

“Oh shut up and kiss me again.” Jack grinned.

Neither of them noticed Gwen popping her head around the still ajar door, with a small smile on her face she closed it quietly and slipped back downstairs.

TBC


	77. Chapter 77

“Fuck Ianto that bloody hurt.” Jack yelled as his lover helped him with his physiotherapy, making Jack bend his knee further than he thought he should.

“It's only two weeks until the weddings now, if you want to walk the ladies down the aisle with me unaided you need to do this stuff.” Ianto told him, not releasing his grip in Jack's leg. “The nurse said you should be able to walk without a cane by now.”

“How the hell would she know, it's not her fucking knee.” Jack argued, trying to drag his leg out of Ianto's hands.

“Do you want to be ready for this wedding or not?” Ianto asked angrily , dropping the Captains leg dramatically. “If no then just say the word and I won't bloody bother trying to help you any more.”

“No need to get snarky with me, you wouldn't like it if someone was trying to force your leg to bend when it didn't want to.” Jack pouted, feeling on the verge of tears as spikes of pain shot through his leg.

“Do you think I like that it hurts you?” Ianto countered. “That I want to see the man I love in so much pain?”

“This is pointless, the plaster came off nearly seven weeks ago and I still can't walk without that damn cane.” Jack argued. “I might as well give up now.”

“It is working, you were stuck in that damn bedroom up at manor for three weeks before you could get down the stairs, I'd say managing that was progress even if you don't seem to think so.” Ianto replied, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

“And four weeks later there's no improvement, as far as I can see it's never going to get better.” Jack shouted. “I'm stuck like this forever now and because of my own stupidity I'll never be able to fly a plane again.”

“I refuse to let you give up Jack, you can't let this beat you.” Ianto shouted back.

“It's my damn leg and I've had enough of being in pain for hours after it's been manipulated by you or that bloody know all nurse.” Jack yelled.

“Fine, I don't bloody care anymore.” Ianto yelled, turning on his heel he left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Grabbing the teacup off the bedside table Jack threw it at the closed door, screaming in anger as it smashed into a million pieces over the floor and splattering the remains of the cold tea over the door and walls.

With a loud huff Jack threw himself down flat on the mattress and stared at the ceiling as his eyes filled with tears. Tears of anger, frustration and regret at arguing with his lover when he was only trying to help him.

He could hear Ianto moving about noisily below him, from the sound of it his lover was in the kitchen. Jack could hear Ianto swearing along with the sound of the kettle being dumped loudly on the gas with a loud clang and a chair scraping across the floor.

With determination Jack lifted his bad leg off the bed and bent it at the knee as far as it would go, then leaning forwards he wrapped his hands around it, entwining them and pulled back on it, yelling out in pain and letting it drop the the bed again.

He knew Ianto was right, he hadn't been doing the exercises the hospital had given him as often as he had been instructed because it hurt, which in turn was hindering his recovery.

Moving into a sitting position on the side of the bed Jack reached for the hated cane and eased himself to his feet, holding his leg stiffly he hobbled slowly towards the door, ignoring the china splinters on the floor and moved to the top of the stairs.

Up until this point he had never attempted the stairs on his own, Ianto was always there to hold him steady as he descended them. Taking a deep breath and holding onto the bannister Jack took his first unsteady step, breathing out when he was standing on the next step and taking a moment before slowly tackling the rest in the same manner.

Reaching the bottom he moved slowly and quietly to the half open kitchen door and peered through, seeing Ianto sat at the kitchen table with a glass of whiskey in his hand and glaring into the distance.

The door creaked loudly as it was pushed open causing Ianto to turn his head, seeing Jack stood there he turned away again waiting for his lover to speak first, still angry with him for the fight.

“I'm sorry.” Jack said from just inside the doorway.

Ianto didn't say a word, just waited for Jack to elaborate and hearing his cane on the floor as he moved slowly across the room.

“I know you're only trying to help me and I really do appreciate everything you've done since the plaster came off and I shouldn't have shouted at you.” Jack continued. “I do want to get better before the wedding, please tell me you'll help, I can't do it alone.”

“You could ask the nurse to come more often, you don't yell at her.” Ianto replied without looking at him.

“I'm scared she'll hurt me more if I did.” Jack admitted a little sheepishly.

Standing up Ianto turned to face him, his eyes as red rimmed as Jack imagined his own to be and moved closer to him.

“I hate seeing you like this, unable to do what you want and I hate so much to see you in pain.” Ianto told him, his voice quivering with emotion and taking Jack's free hand in his own. “All I want is for you to be back how you were.”

“I really am sorry, I hate fighting with you.” Jack replied, unable to stop a tear slipping down his cheek.

Ianto let go of Jack's hand and wrapped his arms around the Captains waist, moving closer and pressing his forehead to Jack as he spoke.

“Me too.” His voice barely above a whisper, following the words by kissing away the tear on Jack's cheek and then his lips. “How about a bath to ease the pain and an early night?”

“Yeah.” Jack smiled. “That'd he great.”

TBC


	78. Chapter 78

Ianto helped Jack back up the stairs and into the bathroom, turning on the taps after placing the plug in place he helped Jack undress before supporting him while he climbed into the bath tub and sat down.

Reaching for the jug they kept in the bathroom Ianto filled it with water from the bath, Jack tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Ianto tipped it over his hair soaking it.

Jack picked up the bottle of shampoo stood on the edge of the bath and handed it to Ianto, feeling the cool liquid on his head moments before he felt his lovers fingers massaging into his hair and scalp.

“That feels wonderful.” Jack sighed, eyes closed and relaxing under Ianto's touch.

Tonight I pamper you, tomorrow we work on getting your knee more better.” Ianto whispered in his ear.

Jack could stop the groan that escaped his mouth and it wasn't one of pleasure but of dread at the thought for more physiotherapy.

“We'll do little and often instead of intensive, maybe that'll work better.” Ianto suggested, still working the lather through his lovers hair.

“I hope so, I'm so sick of being in pain.” Jack mumbled, losing himself in Ianto's touch.

“You'll get through this, it'll be worth it, I promise.” Ianto replied, picking up the jug and filling it with water again, not missing the long sigh as he rinsed the bubbles from the Captains hair.

Once all the bubbles were out Ianto reached for a small towel and used it to roughly dry Jack's hair, then getting to his feet Ianto began to strip off his own clothes.

“Room for one more in there?” Ianto asked, kicking his trousers off.

“Always.” Jack grinned, bending his good knee and making room for his lover at the other end of the bath.

Ianto slid into the still hot water with a contented sigh, ignoring the small amount that he displaced escaping over the edge and settled back, smiling across the short distance to Jack.

Watching through hooded lids he saw Jack pick up the soap and begin to soap his body, not taking his eyes off his lover as he soaped over and under his arms and then across leaving a trail of bubbles.

Ianto could see his lovers nipples standing to attention in the cool air of the bathroom, imaging himself teasing them with his lips and teeth he let out a small gasp, feeling his cock hardening beneath the water.

“What are you thinking?” Jack asked with a grin, his hand sliding beneath the water to wash his own erection.

“How gorgeous you look.” Ianto mumbled. “Only you could make washing seem so erotic.”

“Is there anything that doesn't turn you on?” Jack chuckled softly.

“Where you're concerned, nope.” Ianto told him, reaching for his own cock and stroking it slowly. “And I bet without a shadow of a doubt you're just as hard as I am?”

“I might be.” Jack smiled, cocking an eyebrow.

“Touch yourself.” Ianto told him, his other hand stroking through the soft hairs oh his chest and finding a nipple, teasing the hard peak.

Placing the soap back down Jack ran both hands down his smooth bubble coated chest, letting out a small moan of pleasure when they slid over his nipples.

One hand moved between his legs, cupping his balls and the other wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly but firmly.

“I love to watch you make yourself come.” Ianto murmured. “I love to see the look of ecstasy that crosses your face as you come undone.”

“You look even more beautiful when you come.” Jack replied softly, their eyes locked onto each others as they continued pleasuring themselves.

“What are you thinking?” Ianto asked the Captain.

“That I want to drag you into the bedroom and fuck you into the mattress, but I also just want to stay where we are and watch you wanking off as you think of me, that is what you're thinking about, isn't it?” Jack replied.

Ianto nodded slowly, smiling at his lover.

“I'm imaging that it's your hand wrapped around my cock, bringing me closer and closer to completion, I can feel my orgasm building within me and it's not going to be long before I can't hold back any longer.” Ianto whispered huskily.

“You hand is on my balls, cupping them, teasing them with your fingers while you work my cock with the other one. You know exactly where to touch me to turn me on, how to send me to the edge of ecstasy with a few touches.” Jack replied, fighting to keep his eyes open, feeling himself tumbling towards the edge.

“Come for me Jack, I know you're near, I can see it in your face.” Ianto told him, pinching the base of his own cock attempting to stave off his own orgasm for a little longer.

Ianto watched as Jack's eyes rolled upwards before his eyes closed, seeing the Captains hand working faster and faster just beneath the water, his face contorting in pleasure seconds before he let out a loud moan and spurted his essence into the water. His face relaxing again as he slowly kept stroking his cock through the aftershocks.

Opening his eyes Jack smiled at the sight before him, his lover was stroking his cock furiously, tweaking a nipple hard with the finger of his other hand. His head was thrown backwards and his mouth slightly open, panting faster and faster until the tell tale signs of his orgasm spread across his face and he came with a loud grunt adding his own sperm into the mix.

“I think we just made the water dirty.” Jack grinned.

“I think we should have a quick sluice off under the shower and then head to bed.” Ianto replied, getting to his feet in the bath and pulling the plug out.

“I can't be bothered, so little come in so much water won't make any difference.” Jack told him, taking Ianto's offered hands to help him stand.

“True.” Ianto agreed, pulling Jack into his arms and kissing him softly before climbing out the bath.

Ianto helped Jack out and then once he was steady handed him a towel before drying himself off, naked and a little damp they left the bathroom and headed straight to the bedroom, Ianto helping support his lover so he didn't have to use the cane.

Once Jack was in bed Ianto quickly retrieved the cane from the bathroom and placed it next to Jack's side of the bed in case he needed it in the night before sliding in beside him and spooning against his side.

“Love you.” Ianto murmured to him, closing his eyes, his hand wrapped tightly around Jack's body, asleep before he heard Jack mumble it back.

TBC


	79. Chapter 79

“You were very quiet this evening, what's wrong?” Ianto asked.

“Nothing really.” Jack shrugged, he was sat up against the pillows.

“Aren't your excited about tomorrow? Not only are our friends getting married but it's also your twenty first birthday.” Ianto asked, climbing into bed next to him.

“You know how happy I am for them, it's just ...” Jack trailed off and shrugged again.

“You wish that we weren't there just to give the brides away?” Ianto suggested.

Jack nodded.

“You know, we don't need a vicar to tell us how we feel about each other, some would say marriage is just a piece of paper.” Ianto told him.

“Yeah, people who don't want to get married.” Jack sighed.

“So, if we were able and I asked you, you would marry me?” Ianto smiled at him softly.

“In a heartbeat.” Jack told him, leaning over and placing a soft kiss to his lovers lips.

Ianto slid his hand under his pillow and pulled out a small black velvet box, Jack's eyes widened in surprise when Ianto opened the box and he saw the contents.

The two gold rings nestled inside gleamed up at him, Jack looked up at Ianto, completely stunned.

“Captain Jack Harkness, will you marry me.” Ianto asked, his accent thick with emotion.

“But where ...” Jack began.

“Doesn't matter, just answer yes or no.” Ianto told him impatiently.

“Yes, Yes!” Jack exclaimed loudly. “The answer is yes.”

“I know this is a little unexpected but I wanted to surprise you.” Ianto gulped, trying to stave off the tears of happiness forming in his eyes.

“You certainly managed that.” Jack sniffed, dragging the back of his hand across his eye to wipe away a tear.

Ianto took one of the rings from the box and held it up in front of Jack.

“Jack, I promise to be yours for as long as you'll have me, I love you more than I could ever have imagined.” Ianto told him, a tear of joy escaping down his cheek as Jack let him slip it on his finger.

Jack reached for the other ring and held it up.

“Ianto, I promise you'll have me forever. I think I fell in love with the the second I saw you, you complete me.” Jack told him.

Jack slid the ring onto Ianto finger, neither of them saying a word they entwined the fingers of their left hands and gazed down at the rings that now adorned them.

Placing his hand on Jack's cheek Ianto spoke first.

“I love you.”

Jack looked deeply into his lovers eyes before pulling him close and kissing him deeply, burying his hand in Ianto's hair as they deepened the kiss, losing themselves in it completely until they had to part panting for air.

“You have no idea how happy I am right now.” Jack smiled, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

“I beg to differ.” Ianto sniffed, allowing his own tears to fall.

Resting his forehead to Ianto's he gazed back down at their still joined hands.

“How long have you been planning this?” Jack asked.

“I didn't, I was walking past the pawn shop yesterday when I went to order Myfanwy's feed and they were in the window.” Ianto explained. “They were separate items but they look so identical and it was like they were calling out to me to buy them. The longer I looked at the the more I knew I had to have them and what to do with them.”

“You decided to do this yesterday?” Jack gasped.

“Not exactly, I didn't know when I was going to propose.” Ianto admitted. “I slipped them under my pillow last night and this when I saw how you were today I knew that this was the perfect time.”

“So, those vows were completely impromptu?” Jack asked amazed.

“Yep, just what I felt in my heart.” Ianto smiled a little shyly.

“You're amazing.” Jack sighed, pushing Ianto back onto the pillows.

“Mind your leg, you don't want to make it ache tomorrow.” Ianto told him worriedly.

“My leg is fine, well, as fine as it was before the crash.” Jack admitted.

“What? But you're still hobbling around with that cane and cursing at me for making you do your physiotherapy?” Ianto grumbled.

“It was going to be a surprise, just as we were about to walk the brides down the aisle I was going to toss it aside dramatically.” Jack grinned.

“Why you sneaky little ...”

Jack silenced him with a tender kiss.

“You should have told me.” Ianto admonished him. “I've been so upset for you that your knee wasn't healing properly in time for the wedding, worried that you'd never get to fly again.”

“I'm sorry, forgive me?” Jack pouted.

“It's a good job you agreed to be my husband.” Ianto chuckled.

“You're so not a wife.” Jack's pout turned into a smile.

“Neither of us are the wife, unless you feel like you want to wear a dress.” Ianto grinned. “We've never tried that.”

“You'd look much better in a dress than me.” Jack grinned back and they both began shaking with laughter.

“Tomorrow is Martha and Toshiko's wedding day, we keep this to ourselves for now, okay?” Ianto said when they calmed down a little.

“Of course.” Jack agreed. “I'm really am happy for them, I'm more excited about the weddings than I am about turning twenty one.”

“Everything is working out perfectly, you'll get your inheritance and then you can divorce Gwen so she can marry Rhys.” Ianto said excitedly. “You can build another plane, hell, a dozen if you want and now your leg is okay you can fly again.”

“We should celebrate in some way.” Jack replied, cocking an eyebrow.

“I'm sure we could think of something.” Ianto grinned, sliding his hand up his lovers thigh.

“Do you think Gwen would notice if we ... borrowed one of her dresses?” Jack grinned.

“Maybe another time.” Ianto laughed, flipping them so Jack was flat on his back and kissing him hard.

TBC


	80. Chapter 80

Ianto growled in frustration, pulling the bow tie undone for the tenth time and attempted to get it tied properly once more before giving it up as a bad job and yelling out for Jack.

Seeing the tie dangling from his lovers fingers as he entered the bedroom Jack couldn't help but smile to himself, he'd offered to do it for Ianto but after watching Jack tie his own and making it seem to easy he declined and told the Captain he could do it himself.

“Want some help?” Jack asked, trying not to let his smile turn into a 'I told you so' smirk.

“Why do people torture themselves with these things?” Ianto replied, handing the offending item to Jack.

“Because the look great with a Morning Suit.” Jack said, placing the tie loosely around his lovers neck and holding the two ends pulled him into a soft kiss.

“That's another thing, I feel a right idiot in that hat.” Ianto grumbled.

“You won't have to wear it in the church and then after only until we get back to the manor for the reception.” Jack told him, moving behind him and reaching around to tie the tie, seeing their reflections in the mirror. “Although personally I think you look gorgeous in it.”

“You think I look good in anything.” Ianto retorted with a grin and an eye roll.

“I maybe a little bias.” Jack chuckled, finishing the tie expertly and then sliding his hands down over Ianto's shirt before wrapping them around his waist from behind. “Admit it, we look good.”

“Well, we don't look bad.” Ianto conceded with a grin.

Jack pulled him even closer, pressing his body to his lovers and kissed him on the side of the neck just above the collar of his shirt before whispering in his ear.

“And later I get to remove it from your body and ravish you.”

Ianto turned in Jack's arms to face him.

“Is it evening yet?” Ianto asked, pressing his body to Jack and feeling his cock twitch in his trousers.

“If we had the time I'd throw you down on the bed and fuck you now but as you wasted half an hour insisting on tying your own bow tie we need to get a move on.” Jack laughed.

“Really?” Ianto asked with a coy grin.

“Yeah.” Jack retorted, cocking an eyebrow.

Grasping Jack's arse with his hand Ianto pulled him even closer and claimed his lips, his tongue delving deep into his lovers mouth and kissing him passionately. His other hand slipping between their bodies Ianto cupped Jack's half hard cock, feeling it growing under his touch before pulling away completely and grabbing his jacket and hat.

“Wha'?” Jack stuttered.

“Just giving you a taste of what you're going to have to wait until later for.” Into grinned, running from the room and down the stairs knowing he had the slight advantage over him because of Jack's limp.

“Hey.” Jack yelled, grabbed his own attire and followed him down, a little slower cursing his knee and catching up with him in the kitchen. “You're a big tease Ianto Jones.”

“You're the one who said we didn't have time.” Ianto grinned, slipping on his jacket and pulling on the matching charcoal grey gloves.

“Put the hat on.” Jack told him, handing it to him from where it was sat on the kitchen table.

Ianto popped it on his head and couldn't stop the small blush that crept to his cheeks as Jack gave a small gasp of appreciation.

“Beautiful.” Jack said simply, closing the small gap between them and kissing him tenderly, taking Ianto's hands in his own.

Ianto lifted Jack's hand and kissed the gold ring on his finger.

“Do you think anyone will notice?” Ianto asked.

Jack shrugged. “I doubt it, they'll be too busy admiring the brides wedding rings.”

“One day we'll have a little ceremony of our own with our friends, they'll understand why we're doing it.” Ianto replied. “But today is all about Martha and Toshiko and their grooms, speaking of which, we need to get to the church.”

“Myfanwy is all ready to pull the carriage?” Jack asked, moving to finish dressing.

“Yep, I plaited her mane and added the ribbons to her and the carriage early this morning before you were even awake.” Ianto replied.

“But you were in bed when I woke?” Jack replied, amazed.

“I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I though I might as well get it done.” Ianto replied. She was quite happy for me to dress her up while she had an early breakfast.”

“I would have let you lie in a while if I'd known.” Jack told him. “Instead of insisting you get up for breakfast.”

“You can make it up to me later.” Ianto assured him. “Ready?”

Jack picked up his cane and got a curious look for Ianto.

“Martha and Toshiko still think I have to use this, I still want to surprise them.” Jack explained.

“They might lynch you for keeping up the pretence that you were still in pain.” Ianto admonished him. “Toshiko's been waiting on you hand and foot.”

“Ah, but they won't, not on their wedding day.” Jack chuckled. “I'm safe for at least a week until the return from their honeymoons.”

“I can't believe Toshiko wants to stay on at the manor as ... well, she does everything now.” Ianto replied.

“But she's not really a servant anymore, Gwen does a share of the cooking and I know she can cook well.” Jack replied. “And she does a share of the laundry too among other things.”

“Andy's well off enough for her not to work any longer though.” Ianto told him.

“She told Gwen she didn't want to leave her in the lurch and having to find someone else, Gwen agreed that she could stay on if she wanted but of course she won't be living in anymore.” Jack replied. “And as soon as she's expecting, she told Gwen they want to try for a baby as soon as they were married, she'll stop working once they take on someone new.”

“Sounds like she enjoys her job.” Ianto mused.

“I think she'll miss Gwen's company and the kids to be honest.” Jack replied as they finally made their way out the house into the morning sunshine.

“I can understand that.” Ianto agreed.

Reaching the church a short walk later they found the pews heaving with friends and people from the village, Andy and Tom were both stood at the front with their chosen best men and looking a little nervous.

“Have you seen the carriage, are they here yet?” Andy asked, seeing them walking down the isle.

“No, but there's still ten minutes before the service is due to start.” Jack replied, clapping them both on the shoulder.

“And it's traditional for the bride to be late remember.” Ianto added.

“You're just making us both even more nervous.” Tom replied.

“They'll turn up, I promise you.” Jack replied. “We'd better go back outside and wait for them.”

Waiting outside they spotted the carriage turning into the road, Myfanwy looked as if she was proud to be transporting the brides to their destination.

As the carriage pulled to a stop outside Jack and Ianto moved towards it, opening the doors and helping Martha and Toshiko step down without ruining their gowns.

Both brides looked stunning, both dressed in tight bodices with frothy white lace holding out their voluminous skirts.

Martha's was cut off the shoulder and sleeveless with a hand an embroidered bodice, her veil was held onto her head by a diamond tiara and fell down to her waist.

Toshiko's had a slightly higher, sweetheart neckline and a long train behind, the bodice was plain and her veil, which came down to just past her chin was held on by a band of roses.

Jack took Martha's arm and kissed her cheek lightly through the veil, Ianto mirroring his actions with Toshiko.

“Ladies, you both look stunning.” Jack told them, Ianto nodding in agreement.

“Are you ready to get married?” Ianto asked.

Both brides replied excitedly that they were and let Jack and Ianto lead them into the church.

It wasn't until they were almost inside that Ianto realised Jack didn't have his cane, smiling to himself he knew Jack had changed his mind about tossing it away dramatically.

Nothing should be detracting from the weddings and they would notice later that Jack hadn't needed it.

Entering the church the music started, the congregation got to their feet as Jack and Ianto led the brides towards their grooms.

TBC


	81. Chapter 81

“You may kiss your brides.” The vicar smiled.

Andy and Tom lifted their brides veils and kissed them tenderly before turning back to face the vicar, he indicated they should follow him to sign the marriage certificates along with Jack and Ianto as their witnesses and then to the sound of their chosen music the newly married couples led the congregation form the church.

The sun was shining down on them while they posed patiently for the wedding photo's, standing stiffly on the warmth of the day in all their finery until all the photo's had been taken.

Tom and Martha and Andy and Toshiko climbed into the decorated carriage to take them the small distance up to the manor, all of them covered liberally in paper confetti.

Once the newly weds had departed the crowd began to disperse, the people from the village who had only been invited to the service made their way back to their own homes and the other guests, friends of the brides and grooms made their way up to the manor.

As soon as everyone they didn't know well were out of sight Jack took Ianto's hand in his and they followed the others to the manor, having not removed their gloves as yet no one had seen the matching rings on their fingers.

Toshiko had tried to insist that she would help make the food for the reception but Gwen had been adamant that she wasn't going to do any such thing and had done a lot of it herself with some help from Rhys and a young girl they knew from the village.

Having decided on a buffet type reception as opposed to an elaborate sit down meal the tables in the ballroom were piled high with all sorts of edible delights and featured two wedding cakes.

Martha and Tom's cake was round, iced in white with little red rosebuds to match her bouquet and Toshiko and Andy's was white with delicate lilac flowers to match hers.

Once the music began playing and the champagne, curtsy of Jack was flowing everyone just began to relax and have a good time. Jack and Ianto both shed their jackets, hats and gloves and were sat at a table eating and watching the brides gliding around the middle of the floor to the music with their husbands.

“They both look so beautiful.” Jack sighed.

“And that's just the grooms.” Ianto replied with a small chuckle.

“Would you care to dance?” Jack asked, brushing the crumbs of pastry off his shirt.

“I'd be honoured.” Ianto smiled, taking Jack's hand and letting him lead him to the dance floor.

Ianto looped his arms loosely around Jack's neck and the Captain wound his around his lovers waist, holding him close as they swayed in time to the music.

They had barely been dancing for ten minutes when both Martha and Toshiko appeared at their side.

“Mind if we cut in?” Martha asked with a grin.

“Not at all.” Jack smiled, taking her in his arms and twirling her across the dance floor, his eye on Ianto as he did the same with Toshiko.

“Bored with your husband already?” Jack asked, kissing Martha softly on the cheek.

“He was hungry.” Martha replied with a little smile. “I don't mind, there's something I wanted to ask you.”

“As away.” Jack smiled.

“Don't think I didn't notice that ring on your finger while you and Ianto were dancing, I see he has one to match. Is there something you want to tell me?” Martha asked.

“Ianto proposed to me last night, we know we can't get married for real let alone make our relationship public but we exchanged some heartfelt vows to each other and cemented them with these.” Jack told her, grinning like a Cheshire cat and holding it up so she could admire it.

“You could have your own little unofficial ceremony with your friends, once you and Gwen are living separate lives.” Martha suggested. “Everyone in this room knows how you feel about each other and would be happy for you.”

“Maybe we will one day.” Jack told her. “We'll wait until after the divorce and when the times right ...”

“You two were made for each other.” Martha told him. “I think it's wonderful you've committed yourselves to each other.”

Jack nodded. “I never thought I'd fall in love with another man but it doesn't seem wrong in anyway, I love him more than anything else in the world.”

“More than flying?” Martha asked with a chuckle.

“A million times more than flying.” Jack laughed. “Toshiko and Andy are planning to try for a baby now they are married, what about you and Tom?”

“Well, we're not going to try and prevent it.” Martha answered a little shyly.

“Are you looking forward to your wedding night?” Jack asked, making the young woman blush.

“I'm a little scared.” She admitted.

“Scared?” Jack frowned.

“That it'll hurt.” She whispered.

“Just relax and enjoy yourself.” Jack told her. “You'll always remember your first time.”

“Was Ianto ... your first?” Martha asked shyly.

“Yeah and it wasn't perfect but it doesn't matter.” Jack smiled. “It just gets better and better.”

“Really?” Martha asked with a small gasp.

“I promise.” Jack smiled, looking over and Ianto and Toshiko who were also talking as they danced. “Do you think they are having the same conversation?”

“I know she was going to ask Ianto about the ring on his fingers, as for the rest I have no idea.” Martha told him.

“I think I'd like to dance with my husband again, if that's okay with you?” Jack asked her.

“I like that, you calling him your husband.” Martha sighed.

“He's mine and I am his.” Jack told her, holding her tight as he twirled he back towards his lover and friend.

“Congratulations.” Martha whispered in Jack's ear before de-tangling herself from his arms.

“Do you mind if I have him back?” Jack asked Toshiko.

“By all means.” Toshiko told him with a smile. “We've just been talking about how he proposed to you last night, I think it's just wonderful.”

Jack kissed her softly on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“We'll leave you to it.” Martha said, looping her arm through Toshiko's.

Jack and Ianto watched them walk across the dance floor to their husbands, both of them dragging their spouses up to dance with them again.

“Martha's worried about her wedding night.” Jack murmured in Ianto's ear before pressing his lips to his neck. “I told her to enjoy it and no matter what happens it will just get better and better.”

“I told Toshiko much the same thing.” Ianto replied. “Being a virgin on your wedding night must seem so daunting.”

“I guess, they say you never forget your first time and if it's on your wedding night I suppose that makes it more so.” Jack shrugged.

“Do you remember your first time?” Ianto smiled.

“It was with you, how could I ever forget.” Jack replied, pulling Ianto closer to his own body. “Do you think anyone would notice if we slipped away for twenty minutes?”

“Thirty.” Ianto moaned as he felt Jack's half hard cock press against his own.

“Yeah.” Jack replied as a long sigh, taking Ianto's hand and leading him from the room, not really caring of anyone saw them.

TBC


	82. Chapter 82

“Where are you taking me?” Ianto asked, Jack leading him out through the kitchen door.

“It's a warm summer evening, it seems a shame to waste it by being indoors.” Jack told him, squeezing his hand and leading him through the grounds of the manor.

Even in the moonlight they could see the wonderful job Rhys did with keeping the gardens in good order, the hedges were neatly trimmed and the grass cut short. When Ianto realised where Jack was taking him a huge smile crossed his lips.

Jack led him through the neatly trimmed high hedges that lead to a secluded rose garden, the roses lined the inside edge and in the middle was a small ornate pond with wooden benches set around it.

“This place is beautiful.” Ianto said admiring it in the still evening air.

“Peaceful and perfect.” Jack replied, sitting down on one of the benches and pulling Ianto down onto his lap.

Ianto pressed his lips to Jacks, kissing him softly before pulling back and resting his head on his shoulder.

“They all be leaving for their honeymoons soon.” Ianto said with a small sigh.

“And you wish we were doing the same?” Jack asked, sliding his hand slowly up and down his lovers thigh.

“I'm a little jealous, I admit it.” Ianto told him. “But I have you and that's all that matters for now.”

“And we have the advantage that neither of us are virgins.” Jack replied, grinning in the darkness, his hand sliding higher this time on Ianto's thigh and not stopping until he cupped the young man's crotch, feeling his cock twitch below his hand.

“This bench is going to be very uncomfortable.” Ianto mumbled as Jack nibbled on his neck.

“The grass will stain these clothes, we go back to the reception with them covered in grass stains.” Jack whispered in his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

“No one's going to see us, we could just take them off.” Ianto murmured softly, Jack's hand pressing harder against his crotch and feeling Jack's erection beneath him.

“See, that's why I love you, you have such great ideas.” Jack told him, claiming his lips and kissing him tenderly.

“Strip.” Ianto grinned, pulling himself out of Jack's arms and pulling his shirt off over his head.

Jack's shirt soon joined Ianto's on the bench, both of them losing the rest of their clothes rapidly and adding them to the growing pile beside them.

“The grass feels cold compared to the air.” Ianto observed as Jack pulled him down onto the carpet of soft grass and pushed him onto his back.

“Very soon, you won't care.” Jack told him, kissing his way down his lovers neck and sucking the tender skin into his mouth, his teeth worrying it while Ianto's hands slid slowly down his back and resting on his arse.

Just the sensations of Jack marking him sent shivers of anticipation flowing through his body, his cock blooming to full hardness between their bodies and brushing against Jack's.

With a soft moan one of Ianto's hands moved to tangle in his lovers hair, tugging on it a little in a way he knew excited Jack, Jack's mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses down his chest, his back arching off the ground a little when the Captain sucked his nipple into his mouth and teased it with both this tongue and teeth.

“Jack.” The name came out as a long sigh of pleasure, then a gasp when the teeth nipped a little harder on the hard bud.

The cooling air of the evening blew teasingly over the wet sensitive nipple when Jack abandoned it, his mouth continuing it's journey down his body to his stomach.

“Oh god!” Ianto exclaimed softly as Jack's tongue trailed lazily in circles over his stomach before dipping into his belly button and making him writhe beneath his lovers touch. “Jack please.”

Jack's mouth moved southwards again, sucking and nipping at the soft flesh of his stomach, working it's way down to his hip where the Captain added another love bite before turning his attention to Ianto hard, aching cock.

Ianto moaned loudly when Jack's fist wrapped around his cock, again more loudly when the tip of the Captains tongue circled the head and then dipped into the sensitive slit, tasting his every essence.

Ianto mumbled something incoherent when Jack's mouth engulfed the head of his cock, the warm wet heat a contrast to the evening air, canting his hips upwards, wanting, needing more as his hand tangled tightly on his lovers hair urging him on.

Jack slid a finger into his mouth with Ianto's cock, teasing it with it along with his tongue and dousing it in saliva, not missing the small moan of disappointment when he removed the finger, which turned into a moan of delight when he pressed the wet digit between the cheeks of his lovers arse and teased the tight entrance to his body.

Parting his legs wide Ianto tilted his hips upwards to give Jack more access to his body, sighing loudly when the Captains finger slid deep into his body quickly followed by a second.

“Fuck! Oh ... god, Jack please.” Ianto rambled, thrusting his cock into Jack's mouth before bearing down on the fingers inside his body. “Fuck me, fuck me.”

Jack let his lovers cock slid from his mouth with a small plop, Ianto shuddering a little as the night air swept over his abandoned cock.

“Is this what you want?” Jack asked, sliding his fingers from Ianto's body and nestling the head of his cock against Ianto's hole teasingly.

“Jack.” Ianto whimpered. “Please, I need you inside me.”

“Like this?” Jack murmured, pushing himself inside his lover with a low moan, feeling the tight heat of his lovers channel as it wrapped itself around his aching cock.

“Mmmm.” Ianto mumbled, his legs rising up to wrap around his lovers back. “Move.”

Jack couldn't stop the soft chuckle that escaped his mouth, moving very slowly he pulled back and then thrust hard into his lover making him gasp in delight. Ianto's heels digging into his arse cheeks Jack thrust slowly and deliberately into him, knowing form the filthy stream of words coming from his lovers mouth he was hitting the right spot over and over.

“Faster.” Ianto panted, reaching up to Jack head and yanking it down a little painfully to claim his mouth in a searing kiss.

As Jack began to pound into his lover Ianto's tongue invaded his mouth, the kiss wet and sloppy and very uncoordinated, teeth clashing as they tried to focus on both keeping their lips joined and their building orgasms.

Harder.” Ianto groaned into Jack's mouth before nipping his bottom lip.

With a low growl Jack lost all control, pounding hard into Ianto's arse with abandon. Between their bodies he could feel Ianto's cock swelling, even the small tell tale pulsations seemed exaggerated seconds before his lover's orgasm hit, his come coating their bodies and his yell of ecstasy echoing in the night air.

Jack came hard, his come filling his lovers arse while it still clenched deliciously around his cock, both of them collapsing in a tangled sticky heap on the cool grass, sated.

“I ...” Jack began to say when a soft rustle filled the air followed by the sound of giggling. “Shit.”

“That's Martha.” Ianto said in a hoarse whisper, pushing Jack off him and grabbing their clothes. “We have to get out of here.”

Scrambling to their feet they rushed to the opposite exit in the hedge and hid behind it seconds before Martha and Tom entered through into the rose garden. Peeking around the edge of the hedge they watched as the newly weds kissed tenderly and then sat down on the bench holding hands.

“Get dressed.” Ianto hissed at Jack, tossing him his clothes and then pulling on his own trying his best to ignore the cold sticky mess coating his belly.

“They're just talking.” Jack whispered back, sounding a little disappointed.

“I hardly think Martha wants to lose her virginity in a rose garden.” Ianto told him with a soft chuckle.

“I guess so.” Jack replied, tucking his shirt into his trousers, feeling it stick to the skin on his belly.

“Come on, we should get back.” Ianto urged, grabbing his hand and dragging him away as they heard Martha remark. “I feel like we're being watched.”

“Run.” Jack grinned, wondering if Martha would ever guess they had been there before them and guessing not as they reached the manor and took a moment or two to straighten their clothes and steal a kiss before re-entering the building and joining the reception once more as if they'd never left.

TBC


	83. Chapter 83

Over the next three months rumours were circulated, by Gwen and Jack themselves and fuelled by their friends that their marriage was in trouble, cumulating with the news that Jack had moved out of the manor and into one of the cottages on the land and the divorce proceedings had been started.

No one other than their close friends knew that Jack had been living in the cottage with Ianto for a long time, since before his accident in the plane so the story was more than feasible and the cited the reason for the split was because although the loved each other as cousins the wedding had been only one of convince arranged by Jack's uncle, Gwen's father to get his hands on his nephews inheritance and they felt that even though they had borne three children they couldn't keep up the pretence.

Jack's inheritance had been even larger than his family's solicitor had estimated and he found himself with almost five million pounds, more than he could have ever imagined.

He gave Gwen a lump sum of half a million, depositing it in her bank account when she insisted that she didn't need it and declared that she could do as she wished with it but he didn't want or need it.

Jack also knew that Andy and the now pregnant Toshiko wanted to move away to Cornwall, to live in the cottage that he and Ianto had spent time in but felt he shouldn't abandon the flying school.

Jack offered to buy him out, telling him they could manage fine without him and paying him well over the odds for his share of the company and telling him he was welcome back anytime to fly the planes.

The Captain invested another lump of money into the flying school, hiring another two instructors so that he didn't have to spend his whole time teaching and could indulge in building himself another plane.

Ianto hadn't been too impressed with the idea of him calling it the 'Suzie II' so they had settled on the name 'Emily' as a tribute to the woman who helped save his life.

The plane was half constructed and Ianto spent a lot of his time at the airfield helping his lover with building it, he found he enjoyed working on the planes much more than actually flying in them but let Jack take him up now and then in one of the flying schools planes knowing he would love it once he was in the sky.

Martha was still teaching at the flying school, she hadn't said anything to either Jack or Ianto but whenever the subject of children was brought up she went quiet, Jack suspected she really wanted to fall pregnant but nothing had happened yet and she was a little sensitive about it.

It was another two months before the rumours about Gwen and Rhys began to circulate around the community, there were a few shocked whispers but on the whole the people seemed to accept their 'blossoming' relationship, which Ianto believed was mainly down to Gwen being seen as the abandoned mother of three children.

Jack himself had been the brunt of a few nasty whispers, mostly saying he was callous for leaving Gwen with three small children and that he should have stayed in the marriage for their sake but the gossips soon settled down and waited for something more juicy to take their attention.

Of course there were rumours that Jack had a secret lover, that's why he had left Gwen when he did but he and Ianto were very careful not to be seen acting any way intimately with each other in public and let them continue to think what they wanted, which was he had a young floozy hidden away somewhere.

Life had been pretty easy for them all, Jack had no intention of letting all the money fester away so he decided on an amount they wouldn't touch no matter what happened in case of some disaster in the future and set about enjoying the rest, albeit a little carefully.

Six months to the day after they announced Gwen and Jack's divorce Gwen and Rhys announced their engagement, after a small but lavish celebration at the manor along with Martha and Tom it was decided that Jack and Ianto would look after the three children for a few days so Gwen and Rhys could go and visit Andy and Toshiko in Cornwall as their first baby was due to be born in the next couple of weeks.

Eirween was now almost three and a half, Thomas almost two and a half and little Lizzy a little over a year. Jack and Ianto moved back into the manor to care for them so they didn't upset their routine too much while their parents were away and as soon as Gwen and Rhys had left and the two youngest began to cry they wondered of they had bitten of a little more then they could chew.

Gathering the two youngest in in their arms they took all three children into the kitchen promising them milk and cake if they would be good for daddy Jack and daddy 'Anto and once the promised treats were in front of them the crying ceased but they didn't miss the look little Eirween gave them as if she knew they really had no idea what they had just let themselves in for.

TBC


	84. Chapter 84

“Is it time for their nap yet?” Jack asked, bouncing little Lizzy in his arms, seemingly the only way to stop her from crying.

“The list Gwen left says they can nap between two and four ... it's barely one, we have to wait another hour.” Ianto groaned, doing much the same with little Thomas who was sat on his lap.

“At least Eirween isn't any trouble.” Jack sighed, watching the little girl colouring at the table. “Look, they can't tell the time and they're obviously tired we should put them down for their nap now.”

“Gwen said to stick to the list.” Ianto reminded him but actually inclined to agree. “But your right, it seems pointless to make them wait if the need sleep.”

“Agreed then.” Jack replied. “Eirween, be a good girl and stay there while we take this sleepy pair up for a nap and I'll read you a story when we come back down.”

“Okay daddy Jack.” Eirween agreed smiling at him then turning back to her colouring.

Jack and Ianto carried the small children up to their room and settled them in their cots with their favourite toys, closing the curtain and covering them with their blanket thankful that both children went to sleep a lot quicker than they thought the would.

Leaving them in their room they pulled the door up and left them open just a little so they could hear when they woke and made their way back down to Eirween, who had done exactly where they had left her.

“Go and choose a book then.” Jack told her. “But don't wake the babies.”

Eirween pressed her finger to her lips and made a 'shhh' noise before giggling happily and running lightly up the stairs to her room.

Jack sat down on the soft leather sofa and patted the seat beside him.

“Are you going to join us?” Jack asked Ianto.

“It depends on the book.” Ianto smiled sitting down next to his lover. “If I have to hear Sleeping Beauty once more ... I'd rather clean out Myfanwy.”

Laughing Jack kissed him softly on the lips as Eirween came back into the room clutching her chosen book, scrambled up onto Jack's lap and handed it to him.

“Beauty and the Beast.” Jack read out the title. “Good choice.”

Ianto groaned inwardly, another book he'd heard a million times before but in good spirit it stayed with his lover and the little girl he thought of as his daughter and listened to the story.

“And they lived happily ever after.” The all chorused at the end of the story.

“So, what do you want to do now, before the other two wake up again.” Jack asked the little girl, holding her tight.

“Daddy Jack, are you and daddy 'Anto going to have a baby?” Eirween asked innocently making them both splutter out laughing.

“No sweetheart.” Ianto told her. “Only mummy's can have babies.”

“But you and daddy Jack love each other, people who love each other have babies.” Eirween insisted.

“They do but as daddy 'Ianto said only mummy's, girls can have babies.” Jack told her.

“That's not fair.” Eirween pouted.

“No, it's not but it doesn't matter, we have you three little monsters who we treat like our own children.” Ianto told her with a smile.

“I have one mummy and three daddy's.” Eirween replied, breaking into a smile.

“You are one lucky you lady.” Jack laughed, tickling her tummy and making her squirm.

“No, daddy Jack no.” She shrieked, wriggling off his lap and landing with a soft bump on the floor on her behind.

“Can I have a drink please?” The little girl asked, getting to her feet and wandering back to her colouring on the table.

“I'll get you some milk.” Ianto offered, heading off to the kitchen.

When he came back he found Eirween alone, he placed the glass on the table for her.

“Where did daddy Jack go cariad?” Ianto asked her.

“He went outside, into the garden.” She replied, thanking him for the milk as she picked it up and took a sip.

“Will you be okay here?” Ianto asked her, stroking his hand gently over her long dark hair.

Eirween nodded vigorously, wanting to carry on with her colouring.

“We'll be back soon.” Ianto promised her, walking over to the doorway that led out into the garden and slipping outside where he found Jack sat on a bench in the cool air, shivering in the cold.

“Are you okay?” Ianto asked him, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind.

“Yeah, she just made me think about not having kids of my own again.” Jack shrugged.

Ianto moved round to sit next to his lover, putting an arm around him and pulling him close.

“You could, if you really wanted one, I've heard that there's women who'll have a baby for anyone if they're paid lots of money.” Ianto told him.

“No, I couldn't do that, it wouldn't be right.” Jack told him. “It would be like I was cheating on you.”

“It would only be sex, so love, no emotions.” Ianto shrugged.

“Ianto, would you really be okay with me having sex with a woman even if it was only to have a baby?” Jack asked.

“Well, I ... yes ... I ...” Ianto stuttered.

“Honestly Ianto.” Jack pressed.

“No ... but if it was what you really wanted.” Ianto told him.

“Look, now and then I think about what it would be like to have my own children, but I get over it.” Jack replied. “But when we got together I knew it was never going to happen and I really am fine with it, I just need a few minutes to brood and then I'm okay.”

“So, have you brooded long enough, it's bloody freezing out here?” Ianto asked.

“I always brood quicker in the cold.” Jack chuckled softly placing his lips on Ianto's and kissing him tenderly. “I love you so much, you know that?”

“Yep, and little moments like today prove it to me all the time.” Ianto replied, kissing Jack a little deeper. “Love you too.”

“We should get back inside before we freeze to death and we have three children to take care of so that's not an option.” Jack grinned, getting to his feet and pulling his lover up with him.

“True.” Ianto replied, sliding his arms up and around Jack's neck and stealing another kiss before they headed inside, back into the warm.

“Any sound from the babies yet?” Jack asked Eirween.

“No, they're both still asleep.” She replied, getting down from the table. “Can I have another story?”

“Only if I get to choose it.” Ianto told her with a grin. “Come on, lets go and find one.”

Jack sat down next to the roaring fire to warm up, watching his lover leave the room with the little girl and smiled to himself.

No, he might not have any children of his own but the three children in his life were pretty damn close to it and he knew he would always love then as much as if they were.

Ianto and Eirween returned a few minutes later and Jack found himself squashed into the side of the large leather chair when Ianto squeezed in beside him and then Eirween sat on top of them.

Ianto opened the book and Jack read the title with amusement 'Jack and the Beanstalk', closed his eyes and let Ianto's beautiful Welsh accent fill his ears as he read.

TBC


	85. Chapter 85

Two days later the two smaller children had settled down back into their normal routine thankfully and Jack and Ianto found they actually enjoyed looking after the three siblings.

With only one more day until their parents were due to return they decided to make the most of the early spring like weather and take the children out for the day to the airfield knowing how much they loved to watch the planes.

Wrapping up warmly against the cool breeze that made them aware it really was only late February despite the sunshine they put Thomas and Lizzy in the large coach built double pram and headed out.

Beneath the pram they stowed their picnic for bread, cheese and cake along with baby food for the youngest and milk for the children, wine for themselves.

“Daddy Jack look.” Eirween said excitedly pointing up at the sky as a biplane came into sight on the horizon. “I want to go in a plane.”

“You're still very small sweetheart.” Jack told her.

“No, I'm four, I'm a big girl now.” Eirween pouted.

“Four is still little though.” Ianto told her, picking her up in his arms. “If you were big I couldn't do this, could I?”

“Your mummy wouldn't be happy if I took you up in a plane.” Jack added as Ianto set her back down on her feet again.

“Just for a little while, this much.” Eirween asked spreading her arms wide and making them both grin.

“We'll see.” Jack sighed a little resignedly, trying to ignore the look Ianto was giving him that told him wordlessly that Gwen would kill him if he did.

“Yay!” Eirween shouted in delight, holding her arms out at her side and making aeroplane noises as she ran ahead of them.

“You've done it now.” Ianto chuckled. “Everyone knows that to a kid 'we'll see' means yes.”

“Oh god.” Jack mumbled, pushing the pram down the slope towards the airfield.

“Eirween, slow down.” Ianto called out to the little girl who was leaving them far behind. “Eirween.”

Eirween came to a stop at the bottom of the slope and waited for them, when they reached her she was stood with her arms crossed and an impatient look on her face with a pout worthy of Jack.

“No pouting.” Ianto told her. “One day the wind will change and you're face will get stuck like that.”

“So?” Eirween retorted, trying not to giggle.

“You'll never get a husband if your face gets stuck with that horrible expression on it.” Jack grinned.

“I don't want a husband, boys are yucky.” Eirween grinned back.

“Ooh, you are one cheeky little miss.” Ianto laughed. “Come on, I'll race you too the tea hut and if you're good I might let you have an ice cream.”

“It's too cold for ice cream.” Jack called after them knowing they weren't taking any notice finding himself left with the pram containing two napping children.

When Jack caught them up they were standing in line in the little hut that masqueraded as a café, sitting down outside at one of the little tables he wrapped his coat tightly around him and found another blanket to put over the sleeping children in the pram.

Ianto and Eirween emerged a few minutes later, only Eirween brandishing an ice cream and Ianto holding two steaming mugs of coffee, one of which he handed to Jack, who wrapped his hands around it appreciatively and sipped the hot beverage.

“It's not as warm as it looks.” Ianto said with a small shiver sitting down with Jack and Eirween.

“I think we should go and see if Martha is here and say hello, have our picnic and then head back to the manor soon, the wind is getting very cold.” Jack suggested.

“Daddy 'Anto, my mouths cold.” Eirween grumbled, abandoning her half eaten ice cream.

Ianto held the cup of coffee to her lips. “One little sip to warm your mouth, that that's all.”

Eirween nodded and look a small sip.

“More.” Eirween exclaimed when Ianto moved the cup away again.

“Little girls shouldn't drink coffee.” Jack told her, giving Ianto a look that told him not to agree.

“Daddy Jack's right Eirween, when we get home I'll make you a nice glass of hot milk.” Ianto told her.

“With biscuits?” Eirween asked.

“Yes, with a biscuit.” Ianto agreed.

“Shall we go and find Auntie Martha?” Jack asked Eirween, checking on the napping children and wanting to get out of the chilly wind.

“Will Auntie Martha take me up in a plane?” Eirween asked hopefully.

Jack pulled the little girl onto his lap.

“If Auntie Martha isn't using her plane and you are a very good girl maybe, just maybe I'll take you up for a very short flight.” Jack told her.

“I'm not sure that's a good idea.” Ianto told him.

“She'll be fine and we'll only be up there a few minutes.” Jack replied, getting his feet still holding Eirween.

“Good luck when Gwen finds out.” Ianto chuckled, taking control of the pram and following Jack to the hanger Martha's plane resided in.

“Auntie Martha.” Eirween shrieked as soon they were inside the hanger, seeing the young woman dressed very unladylike in a pair of overalls just like Jack wore when working on his plane. “Daddy Jack is going to take me flying.”

“Oh is he?” Martha smiled, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

“Only if we can borrow your plane for a few minutes.” Jack replied.

“I've just finished servicing her, she's all fuelled up if you're sure about this?” Martha asked him.

“She's never going to stop asking, so I might as well get it over with.” Jack replied. “She might hate it and I'll never have to worry about it again.”

“Or she might love it and nag you even more.” Ianto laughed.

“You know Gwen's going to kill you, don't you?” Martha grinned.

“I deal with that when it happens.” Jack replied a little more confidently that he felt.

“Then she's all yours.” Martha told him. “I'll help you get the plane outside.”

Once the plane was out of the field Jack climbed up into the cockpit, Martha lifted Eirween up and Jack settled her on his lap with another one of the spare baby blankets wrapped around her and covering her head before adjusting the safety straps so they would fit snugly around them both.

“Are you ready?” Jack asked the little girl.

“Yes! Yes!” Eirween exclaimed excitedly.

“Okay, here we go.” Jack told her, turning on the engine and indicated to Martha to turn the propeller.

Eirween gave a loud squeal of excitement as the plane gathered speed which turned into an excited giggle when the plane took off and began to climb into the air.

“Are you okay?” Jack shouted in her ear.

“Yes!” Eirween shouted back, taking in the surroundings and feelings of being up in their air.

Jack flew around the area for nearly fifteen minutes before taking the plane back into land, Martha helped Eirween back down while the little girl chatted excitedly to her about her flight and then Jack followed.

“Jack, there was a telegram delivered to you while you were up there, they tried to deliver it to the house but of course you were out so they brought it here.” Ianto told him, holding it out to him. “I accepted it for you.”

“Did you read it, is it from Gwen?” Jack asked, taking the telegram.

“No, but I expect it is her asking us to look after the children a little longer or to say Toshiko's had the baby.” Ianto replied, watching as Jack unsealed it and began to read.

“What is it, what's wrong?” Martha asked, watching as Jack's face visibly paled before them.

Ianto took the telegram from Jack's hand and read it, realising why Jack looked so shocked. Wordlessly he handed the telegram to Martha and pulled Jack into his arms, Martha read the telegram.

“Oh my god!” Martha gasped before bursting into tears.

TBC


	86. Chapter 86

Eirween's bottom lip quivered, watching the three adults she knew something was wrong.

“Daddy Jack?” She asked, tugging on his trousers.

Jack pulled back from his lovers embrace, tears pouring down his face as he reached for the little girl and lifted her into his arms.

“Everyone sad.” Eirween said simply, tears welling in her eyes despite not knowing what was wrong just seeing them upset making her unhappy.

“We need to go home sweetie.” Jack told her, gulping back a sob. “We've had some bad news but we can't talk about it here.”

“Do you want me to look after the babies for a while?” Martha asked, trying to control her own emotions and wiping her eyes with her handkerchief.

“Would you, they are too little understand what's happened.” Ianto replied, wiping his eyes on his shirtsleeves. “We'll talk to them once we spoken to Eirween.”

“Take Eirween home, I'll take Thomas and Lizzy with me and I'll bring them back to you in a couple of hours.” Martha told him, watching Jack hug little Eirween tightly to him looking completely at a loss as to what to do next.

“Thank you.” Ianto replied, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek and then moving back to Jack. “Jack, come on, lets get home, Martha's going to bring the other two home in a little while.”

Jack nodded numbly, waking beside Ianto carrying Eirween and holding her as if he never wanted to let her go.

Once they reached the manor they got rid of their coats and settled on the sofa with Eirween on Jack's lap, looking over her head at each other, neither of them knowing how to tell the little girl her life was just about to change forever.

“Daddy 'Anto, what's making you and daddy Jack so sad?” Eirween asked innocently.

“That telegram, the piece of paper Daddy Jack got after you went on your plane ride with him had some sad news in it.” Ianto began but stopped when Jack motioned he would continue.

“Eirween, there no easy way of tell you this cariad.” Jack told her, gulping back his tears as they welled up again in his eyes, the lump in his throat growing bigger by the second as he fought his emotions. “It's mummy and daddy ...”

Eirween's eyes grew wide as she waited for Jack to continue.

“They had an accident sweetheart, they went out horse riding this morning and ... and oh Eirween I'm so sorry but a car came around a bend and didn't see them, the horses panicked and threw them ... they ... mummy and daddy have gone to heaven sweetie.”

“Heaven?” Eirween asked, tears rolling down her face. “Only old people go to heaven.”

Jack didn't want to tell her the exact details, how her mummy had broken her neck falling from the horse she was riding and that her daddy had gone under the wheels of the car and died before they could get to the hospital.

“Sometimes we can't stop people going away, to heaven before they should.” Ianto told her, reaching for the little girls hand. “But they'll be watching down on you every day, they'll never forget you sweetie.”

“No!” Shouted, pulling away from Jack. “Mummy and daddy aren't dead, you're being mean.”

“Eirween please ...” Jack begged her as she ran from the room and slammed up the stairs to her room.

“She's just reacting normally.” Ianto reassured him. “She's just angry, I'll go after her.”

“She's going to hate me, for being the one who told her.” Jack replied, tears now pouring down his face.

“She won't hate you, she just needs time to take it in.” Ianto told him gently, gathering his lover into his arms. “It's going to take a long time for her to come to terms with this and she's going to need us, you more than ever.”

“I can't bear to see her like this.” Jack told him. “She's so small, it's not fair to lose her parents so young, it was bad enough when I lost mine at seventeen.”

“Let me go to her.” Ianto told him. “We can't leave her up there alone.”

Jack nodded. “You're right.”

“I'll be back soon, will you be okay?” Ianto asked.

“She needs you more than I do.” Jack told him.

Ianto wasn't so sure about that torn between comforting his lover and the little girl, reluctantly he pulled away from Jack, kissed him softly on the forehead and headed upstairs.

Jack grabbed a cushion and curled up in a ball on the sofa as his sobs racked his body, not trying at all to control the emotions flooding through him of distress and anger over what had happened for little Eirween as well as himself and her siblings.

*~*

Ianto found the little girl curled up under her bedclothes sobbing her heart out, pulling down the blankets carefully, he slid onto the bed with her and pulled her into his arms as she struggled against him.

He held her tight until she stopped struggling, sobbing into his chest. He just held Eirween, kissing her comfortingly on the top of her head until the sobs subsided enough for her to talk.

“Are mummy and daddy really in heaven?” Eirween whispered.

“I ... yes sweetie, they are.” Ianto replied sadly, his own eyes red from crying.

“And I'll never see them again.” She asked.

“You will in here.” Ianto told her, touching her forehead. “You'll always see then in here and we can put one of the photo's of them from the weddings in here, your room as well if you want.”

Eirween nodded silently.

“Daddy Jack needs a cuddle I think, he's very sad too.” Ianto told her softly.

“I was mean to daddy Jack.” Eirween told him sadly. “He'll be mad at me.”

“No, he knows you were just sad like him.” Ianto reassured her. “Are you going to come and give him a cuddle?”

Eirween though for a moment. “Okay.”

Ianto got out the little bed and scooped her into his arms, carrying her down the stairs and back into the living room where Jack was still curled in a ball on the sofa.

“Jack, someone here wants to give you a cuddle.” Ianto told him.

Jack uncurled and looked into Eirween red rimmed worried eyes, holding out his arms Ianto placed her onto his lap and watched and they wordlessly held each other in their grief.

Ianto sat down beside them and wrapped his arms around them both, it was going to take a while for everyone to come to terms with this and he found himself wondering if anyone would try and take the children into care.

And at that moment he knew that was something that would never happen, these children would be staying with them, no matter what happened.

TBC


	87. Chapter 87

It was a almost a week later when they found themselves at the funeral of their friends, as they had anticipated the two younger children hadn't had any real understanding as to what had happened to their parents.

Thomas grasped that his parents were never coming back to him but he couldn't accept it and cried out constantly in the night for them, they often found him in Eirween's bed with her trying to comfort him but in floods of tears herself.

They would lift both the children out of bed and carry them back to their own, settling the in between them and talking to them comfortingly about how their parents would be watching over them from heaven and would never forget them.

Neither Jack or Ianto had had a particularly religious upbringing but to the children the idea of their parents being angels in the sky seemed to help them with their grief just a little.

On the day of the funeral they decided against taking Thomas and Lizzy to the service, asking one of the local girls to babysit them they just took Eirween after long deliberation.

At first they were going to leave all three children behind but once Eirween caught wind of what was happening she insisted she wanted to see what was going to happen to her mummy and daddy.

Jack and Ianto barely acknowledged the other mourners as they stood around the grave with them, Jack held Eirween tightly in his arms not having to fake the tears that poured down his face for his lost cousin and friends and for the children who were now orphans.

No one batted an eyelid at Ianto being there by his side, somehow in the last week a rumour had started that Ianto had become his butler along with his role of helping out at the flying school and everyone seemed to take this as a normal progression.

Once the service was over and the two coffins were lowered down into the cold earth Jack fell completely to bits, Ianto took him and the sobbing Eirween into his arms and held them tightly as the other mourners left and headed up to the manor for the wake, all of them patting their backs comfortingly as they passed.

“I can't go back to the manor.” Jack told Ianto. “This is so wrong.”

“We need to cariad, all those people, our friends and neighbours have come to pay their respects and we should be there too.” Ianto told him softly, his own tears falling down his face. “Not only to mourn their passing but to remember them and celebrate their lives.”

“Children shouldn't outlive their own parents while they are still so young.” Jack said solemnly.

“No, they shouldn't but we can't change what's happened now and they are now counting on us to take care of them in the way their parents would want us too.” Ianto replied. “As far as everyone is concerned you are their father anyway, I can't see anyone wanting to do anything over that help you now they are motherless.”

“I always wanted children Ianto, you know that, but not like this.” Jack replied, setting Eirween down on her feet and letting Ianto lead them from the churchyard.

“Gwen knew that to and if she is watching us from above then she'll be happy that it's you who's bringing up her and Rhys' children as their own. Hell Jack, you love these kids as if they were yours anyway, the same as I do, for now we just have to be there for them when they need us.” Ianto told him.

“Daddy Jack, was that really mummy and daddy in those boxes?” Eirween asked suddenly causing them to stop.

Ianto picked the little girl up and carried over to a nearly wooden bench and sat down on it with Eirween on his lap, Jack sitting down beside him.

“Yes sweetie, mummy and daddy are going to sleep forever now, the earth will protect them.” Jack told her gently.

“What if they wake up? They'll be scared, it must be dark down there?” Eirween asked distressed.

“They won't wake up cariad.” Ianto told her. “Once someone dies it means their whole body stops working and they can't, but they become angels like we told you.”

“But how do they get from the ground to the sky?” Eirween frowned.

“That's something we don't know, one of God's little secrets.” Ianto told her with a small smile, feeling a drop of rain fall on his head followed by more. “Come on, we need to get inside.”

The three of them made a dash out of the churchyard and over the short distance to the manor, all of them soaking wet when they got there. They all hurried upstairs to dry off and change into clean clothes, Ianto helping Eirween off with her own and into a dry dress before going to change his own, telling the little girl to stay in her room until they came to get her.

Ianto found Jack in a state of half undress, he was sat on the edge of the bed wearing dry trousers but with a clean shirt held in his hands as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with it.

Pulling off his own wet clothes quickly Ianto grabbed the towel that Jack had previously used and dried his damp skin, throwing on dry clothes and then sitting down next to Jack and taking his hand in his own.

“We just have to get through the next couple of hours.” Ianto said softly. “Once everyone is gone we can mourn in whatever way you want to.”

“I feel like I just want to curl up in bed and hold you.” Jack replied, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder. “I keep thinking, what if I lost you.”

“But you haven't, I'm right here and I intend to be for a very long time.” Ianto told him, placing a kiss on the top of his lovers head.

“I couldn't bear it, if I feel like this losing them ...” Jack trailed off.

“Jack, we are going to live long and happy lives together, do you hear me?” Ianto told him firmly, more as a statement than a question.

Jack lifted his head and pressed his lips softly to Ianto. “I love you.”

“I know, now get dressed and lets get today over with.” Ianto replied, helping Jack on with his shirt.

Dressed they headed for the bedroom door, as Ianto went to open it Jack stopped him.

“What is it?” Ianto asked, a strange look crossing Jack's face.

“Owen, he's not here, for his sisters funeral.” Jack replied. “Who doesn't attend their sisters funeral?”

“He'll turn up just like a bad penny, like he always does.” Ianto replied. “And when he does, we'll deal with it. Now, lets get little Eirween before she thinks she's been abandoned.”

“Sure.” Jack replied, letting Ianto open the door as he stole one more comforting kiss and they headed to fetch the little girl from her room.

TBC


	88. Chapter 88

By the time the final mourners left the day felt like it had dragged on forever, Toshiko and Andy hadn't been able to make the journey because of the impending birth of their first child but Martha and Tom had been a great comfort to them throughout the day.

“This little one needs to go to bed.” Martha said softly, Eirween curled against her asleep on her lap. “I'll carry her up for you.”

“I'll come with you.” Jack told her, squeezing Ianto's hand as he got up from where he was sat beside his lover and followed her out the room and upstairs to the little girls bedroom.

Martha lay Eirween in her bed and covered her with the blankets, tucking the little girl in and kissing her softly on the forehead.

Seeing tears welling up in Jack's eyes again Martha pulled him into an hug, holding him tight as he let his feeling get the better of him again and sobbed into her shoulder.

“I still can't believe they're gone.” Jack hiccuped.

“How are the kids coping?” Martha asked gently.

“Little Lizzy has no idea what's happening, she's not even going to remember them she's so small.” Jack replied sadly. “Thomas and Eirween haven't had a nights sleep since where they haven't woken up crying for their parents. What if they never accept they are gone Martha?”

“They'll never accept it, but they will come to terms with it.” Martha replied. “And they have you and Ianto to care for them, they'll get though this just fine.”

“But what we if can't cope?” Jack asked. “Sure we've looked after them for a few days as a time before but can we become full time parents to them?”

“Do you love them?” Martha asked him firmly.

“Yes, without a doubt as if they were my own.” Jack told her.

“And they love you, they call you daddy Jack, as far as they are concerned you are another parent to them along with Ianto.” Martha told him. “You are perfectly capable of being a real parent to them Captain, don't you go doubting it for even a minute.”

“You really think so?” Jack asked.

“I know so.” Martha replied with a smile.

“I've been thinking, they need a woman's presence around them.” Jack replied. “The girl in the village, Sarah who's looking after Thomas and Lizzy today is so good with them despite being so young I was thinking of hiring her as a nanny, not full time, we can care for them in the evenings and at night.”

“That's not such a bad idea, you need to finish building your plane and the flying school won't run itself.” Martha told him. “And I can't run it alone forever ... Jack, I think ... I think I might be pregnant.”

“Really?” Jack's red rimmed eyes lit up for the first time in days at her news.

“I haven't been to the doctor yet but I have this feeling.” Martha smiled, placing a hand on her flat stomach.

“Does Tom know?” Jack asked her, leading her from Eirween's bedroom.

“No, I haven't told anyone yet, but ...” Martha trailed off.

“Thank you for telling me.” Jack replied. “I won't let on that I knew first.”

“It's getting late, Tom and I should be heading home.” Martha told him as they headed back downstairs. “Will you and Ianto be okay?”

Jack nodded. “Thank you for being here today.”

“They were my friends too Jack, I had to come to say my farewells.” Martha replied.

“I know, I meant being here for us, Ianto, the children and I.” Jack told her, his voice hitching as he tried to control his emotions again.

“We'll always be here for you all, as I sure you will be for us.” Martha told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before they entered the living room where Ianto and Tom were sat quietly in front of the roaring log fire sipping brandy.

Seeing them enter Ianto set down his glass and picked up another two already containing the amber liquid and handed one each to Jack and Martha as Tom also got to his feet.

“A toast.” Ianto said. “To absent friends, gone but never forgotten.”

“Absent friends.” The other three repeated, clinking their glasses together before each taking a sip of the alcohol.

Martha set her glass back down on the table trying not to make it too obvious she had barely drank any of the brandy and suggested to Tom they should be getting home, her husband finished the remaining liquid in his glass and they headed to the hallway to collect their coats along with Jack and Ianto.

After long and tearful goodbyes Jack closed the door on their friends and pulled Ianto into his arms, holding him tightly for a few moments.

“Bedtime.” Jack said simply, taking Ianto's hand in his own and leading him through the house turning off lamps and putting the fire-guard up before heading up to their room.

They undressed quickly and slid into the cool bed, instinctively reaching for each other to for both warmth and comfort in the cold room.

“Martha told me a secret earlier.” Jack murmured to his lover. “She thinks she's pregnant but she hasn't told Tom yet.”

Ianto chuckled softly as he replied. “Tom told he he thought she might be pregnant but was waiting for her to tell him.”

“I'm so happy for them, they've been trying for so long now.” Jack sighed softly, holding Ianto tightly. “They'll be great parents.”

“We will be too you know.” Ianto replied. “I know I never wanted to be a father as much as you but I love these kids and no matter what they will grow up knowing how much their mummy and daddy loved them because we will never let them think otherwise.”

“You're sure, you think we can cope?” Jack asked him.

“Of course we can cope and I think we should ask Sarah to be their nanny.” Ianto replied.

“I just said the same thing to Martha and she agreed.” Jack told him. “We'll ask her tomorrow.”

“She'll say yes, I know she will.” Ianto replied, pressing his lips softly to Jack's. “It's been a long day, we should try and sleep.”

“Yeah.” Jack agreed, Ianto resting his head on his chest he closed his eyes and for the first time since Gwen and Rhys had died he let himself relax and let sleep claim him.

TBC


	89. Chapter 89

The following morning after getting Eirween up and dressed they headed down into the village to collect Thomas and Lizzy from Sarah, she was only seventeen and still lived with her parents but having three smaller siblings she was used to helping look after babies and small children and her parents were glad of the extra income she made baby sitting, she had the biggest bedroom in their house which also had a cot and a small bed in it for her charges.

Knocking on the front door they were met with a huge smile from Sarah when she opened it with Lizzy in her arms.

“Captain, Mr Jones I hope yesterday went well considering?” She asked politely, opening the door wider to invite them inside.

“As well as any funeral can.” Jack told her with a sad sigh, both of them following her through to the small living room. “Are your parents home?”

“No, tad has got himself a job working on the railways and mam is out taking the little ones to school, but she'll be back soon.” Sarah replied, resuming the bottle she was feeding Lizzy when they had arrived

Have they been any trouble?” Jack asked, watching as Eirween joined Thomas on the rug on the floor to play with the few wooden toys he had there.

“Good as gold as always.” Sarah smiled. “All of your children are a joy to look after.”

“What about last night, did Thomas wake crying at all?” Jack asked.

“He did yes but a quick cuddle and he was right as rain.” Sarah told him. “Poor little mites, losing their mother so young but at least they still have their daddy.”

“Yeah.” Jack agreed, thankful that everyone thought he was their biological father. “Look, there's something I wanted to ask you Sarah, would you consider being my nanny? I mean I have the flying school to run and Ianto here has his own chores there and at the manor and we really need someone to care for the children during the day.”

“You've moved back into the manor?” Sarah asked, winding Lizzy over her shoulder.

“I thought it best for the children not to have their lives turned even more upside down even more than they have already, we're going to hear the reading of the will later to find out just what's to become of Torchwood manor and then we can get on with caring for my children.” Jack replied.

“Good idea, will the position be full time? A live in position?” Sarah asked.

“No, just from when the kids get up in the morning, say from seven until early evening, say six?” Jack replied. “I would like to speak to your mum at least before you accept the job.”

“My mam will be thrilled.” Sarah beamed. “She's having another baby and the extra money will come in handy.”

“She won't need your help around the house?” Jack asked.

“No, all the others are at school now, she'll be able to cope with the baby just fine.” Sarah assured them.

“That's great.” Jack replied. “Speak to your mum when she gets back and if she's happy with you to take up my offer then perhaps you can start tomorrow?”

“It'll be my pleasure.” Sarah told him excitedly.

“We can discuss your pay and duties tomorrow then, I would pay a little extra of you wouldn't mind doing a little housekeeping?” Jack asked.

That would be fine.” Sarah agreed, handing Lizzy over to Ianto while Jack took the hands of Eirween and Thomas and they all made their way to the front door.

Thanking Sarah for having Thomas and Lizzy and paying her the agreed fee Jack and Ianto made their way back to the manor, they made an early lunch for them all and then prepared to go and see the local solicitor that had Gwen's will having already having made the decision to take the children with them.

The solicitor informed them that Gwen had left them everything, the will stated that as far as she was concerned Torchwood Manor was now the properly of Captain Jack Harkness and Mr Ianto Jones, if the solicitor thought it was a little strange she should include one of the help he didn't show it.

The solicitor went on to say that the manor was originally left to both Gwen and her brother Owen when their father had died and if Owen came seeking his half of the property and grounds legally there was nothing they could do to stop he demanding they sell to claim his half of the inheritance.

Jack informed the solicitor that it wasn't a problem and that they would deal with any issues it might cause at the time if Owen showed up demanding anything.

“Do you think Owen will turn up and try and cause trouble?” Ianto asked when they left and made their way home.

“Who can tell, we haven't seen him in forever and he didn't even show up for the funeral yesterday.” Jack replied. “As I said to the solicitor we'll deal with it if he does turn up.”

“What will you do if he tries to claim half the manor?” Ianto replied.

“There's no way I'm selling the kids home from under them, if it comes to it I will give him the money.” Jack replied. “We have more than enough.”

“You're sure you want to do that?” Ianto asked.

“Positive.” Jack replied.

Back at the manor Jack entertained the children while Ianto cooked dinner, something they had been taking turns to do since they had started living together. Once the children were fed and bathed they settled them into bed and then headed for the living room, lighting the log fire they snuggled together on the sofa watching the flames.

“The house seems to quiet and empty without Gwen and Rhys here.” Ianto said quietly.

“Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing.” Jack told him, wrapping his arm tighter around his lover and kissing him softly on the lips.

“I keep expecting to hear Gwen's laugh or seeing Rhys chasing the Eirween through the house.” Ianto replied sadly.

“It will get easier I guess.” Jack sighed.

Ianto got to his feet pulling Jack up with him and kissed him tenderly.

“Come on, lets go to bed and forget everything but the two of us for a while.” Ianto suggested softly.

Jack didn't reply, he just let Ianto lead him up to their room, closing the door firmly behind them.

TBC


	90. Chapter 90

Two months after the funeral and the children had begun to accept that their parents weren't ever coming back, little Lizzy was still thankfully too young to have nightmares over the loss of her mother and father but both Eirween and Thomas still suffered nightmares now and then.

As before Jack and Ianto would take the children into their own bed a comfort them, they barely had any time to themselves looking after the children once Sarah had left for the day but it didn't seem as important as making time for the three children.

Sarah was a godsend they discovered, her duties were to care for the children for seven in the morning until six in the evening Monday to Friday, along with a little light housework, mainly the children's laundry and preparing their meals for them.

But as they soon discovered she did so much more, along with doing their laundry as well as the children's she was cleaning the house from top to bottom over the course of the week when they arrived home in the evening there was always a hot meal waiting for them.

When Jack told her it wasn't her job to take care of them along with the children Sarah insisted that it was just as easy to cook for them while she was cooking for the children and it made no difference to her.

As for the housework she told them she was happy to do it and that she needed something to do while the two youngest were having their nap and that Eirween loved to help her.

Jack started giving her extra money at the end of each week and when she tried to protest it was too much he told her she was worth it and insisted she take it and in the end she relented thanking him with a beaming smile.

Another two weeks later they were met by a frantic Sarah as she ran down the drive towards them.

“Captain, quickly it's little Lizzy, I think she's sick.” She told him, grabbing his arms and dragging him towards the house.

Ianto ran after them, through the house and up to the baby's room where the little girl was lying in her cot, her face was covered in little spots and she was crying her heart out.

“How long has she been like this?” Jack asked, picking Lizzy up from the cot and pressing his hand lightly to the baby's forehead, finding it warm to the touch.

“She seemed fine first thing this morning, as you know yourself.” Sarah replied. “She seemed a little sleepy though and had an extra nap before lunchtime and when I woke her for her feed she didn't seem interested.”

“When did the rash appear?” Jack asked, realising it was covering most of the baby's body.

“It started about an hour ago, I was just about to take her down to the doctor in the village when you came home.” Sarah assured him.

“Do you have any idea what it might be?” Jack asked, picking up a blanket from the cot and wrapping it around Lizzy.

“It looks like Chicken Pox.” Sarah replied. “But I don't know where she might have caught it from, neither Eirween or Thomas are showing any signs and none of my siblings have it.”

“I know it's your time to finish but can you stay here with the other two while I take Lizzy to the doctor?” Jack asked Sarah. “Or Ianto can stay with them?”

“No, it's fine, I'll stay.” Sarah told him. “Mr Jones can help you with Lizzy.”

“If your sure?” Jack replied, already heading for the bedroom door.

“Positive.” Sarah replied.

Sarah watched them leave, praying it was only Chicken Pox and nothing worse before heading off the Eirween's bedroom where the little girl was playing with her brother quietly.

Sitting down on the floor beside them she told Eirween to choose a book for her to read for them, noticing a couple if spots on Thomas' face she tried not to panic, pulled the little boy onto her lap and began to read.

She was still reading to them when Jack and Ianto reappeared a short time later with a now quieter Lizzy, the had laid the baby in her cot before finding Sarah in Eirween's room.

“You were right.” Jack told her. “It is Chicken Pox, the doctor gave us a potion for her to ease her distress and a cream to soothe her rash.”

“I think Thomas might have it as well, but Eirween doesn't seem to have any spots.” Sarah replied. “Not yet anyway. I've had Chicken Pox when I was little and I've never caught it again from my own brothers and sisters so I should be okay, have either of you had it?”

“I have.” Ianto told her but Jack shook his head. “No, not me.”

“Then you're at risk for catching it, according to my mother it's even worse when you catch it as an adult.” Sarah informed him.

“Oh that's just great.” Jack sighed, sitting down on the edge of Eirween's bed.

“You might not catch it, best not to worry about something that might not happen.” Sarah told him trying to cheer him up. “And if you do I'm sure Ianto will help take care of you. I better go and see to Lizzy quickly before I leave, make sure she feeds or she'll get weak.”

With that Sarah left the room with Jack and Ianto looking at each other a little aghast.

“Did she just say what I thought she did?” Ianto asked Jack.

“That you would take care of me if I caught the Chicken Pox? Yeah.” Jack told him. “You don't think ...?”

“How would she know, she's barely here when we are?” Ianto asked.

“Maybe she doesn't mean it how we thought.” Jack shrugged. “We should get this pair ready for their baths.”

“I don't know about you but I could use a cup of coffee first.” Ianto told him.

“Eirween, look after Thomas for a little longer while Daddy Ianto and I get a drink please?” Jack asked the little girl.

“Okay daddy Jack.” She told him happily.

Closing the bedroom door so Thomas couldn't toddle from the room and get into trouble Jack and Ianto headed down to the kitchen where they found a large pan of stew bubbling on the stove and a loaf of freshly baked bread on the kitchen table.

Ianto put the coffee on to brew and then turned to Jack, sliding his arms around his lovers waist.

“What would we do without Sarah, she runs this house like clockwork.” Ianto mumbled before pressing a kiss to the side of Jack's neck.

“I think we'd be having trouble coping with all the household stuff along with the flying school, it's hard to believe she's only seventeen.” Jack replied. “If she hadn't been the one who found the rash and guess what it was we would have been panicking it was something much worse.”

“You know, we should invite here her for dinner one weekend, show her we're not completely useless and can cook despite being men to thank her for all her help.” Ianto suggested.

“Yeah, once the children are better, poor Thomas is going to be a nightmare if he's sick too.” Jack sighed, of the three children he was the one that liked to fuss.

“No rest for the wicked.” Ianto chuckled.

“That's us.” Jack grinned before claiming Ianto's lips in a tender kiss that soon became more, not breaking apart until they needed air only to find Sarah stood by the kitchen door with what appeared to be an amused look on her face.

TBC


	91. Chapter 91

“Sarah, I ... we ...” Ianto stuttered at here while Jack stared at her with a mortified look on his face. “It's not ... I ... oh shit!”

“I should be horrified and running off to may parents to explain in shock how I saw two men kissing, is that what you're thinking?” Sarah asked with a smile, moving further into the kitchen. “You're panicking that I'll be sending the police here to arrest you?”

Both men nodded wondering what she was going to do or say next.

“You have no idea, do you?” She asked.

“I don't understand what you mean?” Jack spluttered.

“Ever since you and Mrs Harkness, god rest her soul, split up there's been a rumour around the village that you and Mr Jones were more that just master and servant and I don't mean just friends.” She told them still smiling. “Some of the older residents make a pretence of ignoring the rumours because they believe it to be immoral but on the whole it seems that all the residents believe that it's none of their business and that if your don't ... flaunt your affair in public it's not actually happening.”

“You're not in the least bit shocked?” Ianto asked her.

“I may not have been around you both a lot but when I see you together it's obvious there's more than just friendship between you, the children call you daddy Jack and daddy 'Anto, which is so sweet and you are both just so comfortable with each other.” Sarah explained. “You don't realise it but you are both very tactile with each other even when you think you're being discrete, the odd touch of fingers, a hand lingering just that little bit longer than necessary on the others arm. Little things.”

“So until you caught us today it's always just been a rumour?” Jack asked.

“Yes and I think it should stay that way, don't you?” Sarah asked them. “I mean, no one else saw you and I'm not one to gossip.”

“You mean that, you won't say I word?” Ianto replied.

“No ones business but yours and it's not affecting the way you bring the children up, they all obviously love you.” Sarah told them. “What good would it do for them to be taken away from you two after already losing their mother and the man they also thought of as a parent?”

“That's very forward thinking of you.” Jack replied, completely amazed by the young woman that stood before them.

“I have a friend, she confided in me when we were still young that she thought she liked girls and not boys and even now she's scared to admit it to anyone else even though it's not a punishable offence for women to fall for someone of the same sex.” Sarah explained. “I see how hard it is for her and the woman she loves, it must be so much harder for you two knowing just the wrong thing said it seen could result with you ending up in prison.”

“We've got used to the secrecy.” Ianto told her. “It's become second nature but we do sometimes ... slip.”

“How long have you been together, was it the reason you and Gwen parted?” Sarah asked, then blushed continuing. “Sorry, that's none of my business.”

“It's okay.” Jack told her with a grin, clutching Ianto's hand as he continued. “We met when I first arrived here in Wales, my uncle, Gwen's father was a tyrant who forced us into an arranged marriage to try and get his hands on my inheritance.”

“That must have been so hard on you.” Sarah sighed.

“Gwen was already in love with Rhys, we just went along with it for my uncle, played the happy couple in public but in private we were just cousins.” Jack explained sadly. “Once my uncle died we planed to separate once I came into my money and live our lives how we wanted, we never considered that their, Gwen and Rhys' lives would be cut so short so soon or we might have done it sooner.”

A loud wail from Lizzy interrupted their conversation, her cry was heartbreaking.

“We should get back to the children, Thomas and Eirween need their baths, it's getting late.” Jack told her. “We'll see you tomorrow as usual?”

“Of course, this changes nothing.” Sarah smiled. “And I meant what I said, no one will know what I saw here this evening.”

“Thank you.” Jack told her as Lizzy let out another howl.

“I should go, unless you want me to stay and help?” Sarah asked.

“We'll be fine.” Jack assured her.

Sarah said her goodbyes to them and headed off home as Jack and Ianto rushed back upstairs to the children.

Jack went to get Lizzy who by now was sobbing her heart out obviously frustrated by her condition and Ianto headed for Eirween's room where he found the little girl still playing happily with one of her dolls and her brother curled up asleep on the floor.

Picking the little boy up carefully as not to wake him Ianto told Eirween to go to the bathroom to get ready for her bath and that he would be there soon and carried Thomas to his own room.

Stripping the little boy of his clothes and quickly changing his nappy without him barely stirring Ianto couldn't miss the little spots on his body, so far he didn't have as many as his little sister but the poor boy was obviously coming down with the same complaint.

Once Thomas was in his nightshirt Ianto put him to bed and tucked him in, placing a kiss to his warm brow and then headed off to start Eirween's bath.

With strict instructions to the little girl not to get into the bath until he returned Ianto headed for Lizzy's room where Jack was patiently using the lotion the doctor had given them on her itching skin.

“How is she?” Ianto asked, moving across the room to them.

“She's covered from head to to the poor little mite.” Jack sighed. “She's so little she can't understand what's wrong with her but this seems to be working, at least she's stopped crying.”

“I'm going to bathe Eirween now, just shout if you need me.” Ianto told him.

Jack nodded. “Once I've finished this I'm going to try and get her to feed.”

“I think we're in for a long night.” Ianto told him, pressing a small kiss to Jack's lips and heading back to the door.

“Do you think Sarah was telling the truth, that she'll keep our secret?” Jack called out to him.

“I do, yes, and from what she says it's not actually much of a secret.” Ianto shrugged.

“We still have to be careful though, in public.” Jack replied.

“Always.” Ianto told him with a grin and went to bathe their daughter.

 

TBC


	92. Chapter 92

A week later and they were very grateful for Sarah's help, every night had been disturbed by either Lizzy or Thomas waking them crying in frustration from the itching and both children had had mild fevers which hadn't helped matters.

With Sarah taking care of them during the day they managed to get to the flying school even if it was just for a few hours before the lack of sleep caught up on them and they had to return to the manor to catch a few hours sleep before Sarah left.

Neither Jack or Eirween went down with Chicken Pox for which they were all grateful and once the children showed signs they were recovering they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Another couple of eventful months passed by before Sarah appeared with Lizzy in her arms to tell them she had just seen a car she didn't recognise coming up the drive about half an hour before she was due to leave for the evening.

Moving to look out the window they saw the car pull to a stop outside the front of the house and watched an Owen climbed out the car and headed for the front door letting himself straight in.

Jack and Ianto both moved fast out the room they were in and met him half way, both of them prepared for whatever he might throw at them, sure he was only there to stake his claim on Torchwood Manor.

But they weren't prepared for the Owen that was stood before him, he looked like he hadn't washed in a week and his clothes were filthy and as they glanced at the crumpled telegram in his hand and then up to his face they couldn't miss the haunted look in his eyes.

“Owen, what happened?” Jack asked, concerned for the man before him.

“I only just got this.” Owen told them, handing the telegram out to Jack.

Jack took it off him and unfolded it, shocked to find it was the telegram they had sent Owen to inform him his sister hand died, leading the doctor through to the living room with Ianto following them he got Owen to sit down.

“I've been away, abroad helping the Red Cross.” Owen began to explain, tears forming in his eyes. “I never knew about the accident, the telegram only made it as far as the hospital and they never forwarded it to me. I got back this morning and found it in my rooms, I didn't even stop to clean myself up I just drove straight here.”

“I'm so sorry Owen, it must have been such a shock to come home to this.” Jack told him. “We thought ...”

“You thought I was a heartless bastard that didn't care that my sister and Rhys had died?” Owen asked quietly.

When neither Jack nor Ianto replied he continued.

“I don't blame you, it's not like I've ever been the attentive brother is it?” He quipped, stifling a yawn. “I know what everyone thinks of me.”

“When did you last get some rest?” Jack asked, nodding at Ianto when he asked if he should find Owen something to drink.

“Not sure, more that forty eight hours ago at least.” Owen shrugged.

“Then I suggest you have a hot bath, drink the brandy that Ianto is about to give you and get some sleep.” Jack suggested. “We can talk about this in the morning when you've rested.”

Owen took the glass of brandy from Ianto and took a sip, nodding his thanks to his one time servant.

Glancing up as the door to the room opened Owen saw a young woman that looked vaguely familiar.

“I've bathed the kids quickly for you, Lizzy is settled in her cot and Thomas and Eirween are playing in Eirween's bedroom.” Sarah told them, trying not to look shocked at the state of Owen. “There's a pot of stew keeping hot on the range, plenty there for three if need be, I'll be off now.”

“Thank you Sarah.” Jack replied. “We'll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight Sarah.” Ianto told her as she left the room.

“Sarah?” Owen asked. “She looks familiar.”

“She lives in the village, she's employed as our nanny.” Jack replied.

“Right, she's grown up pretty.” Owen replied with a small smile that didn't reach his tired eyes. “It must be hard, suddenly saddled with three children that aren't your own?”

“They're good kids, we'll never abandon them.” Ianto told him a little fiercely.

“I guess it's a good thing you're named as the father on the birth records.” Owen said to Jack. “Or the poor little mights would have found themselves in an orphanage.”

“And it's going to stay that way.” Jack told him firmly. “No one ever needs to know they aren't biologically mine.”

“Don't worry, I'm not that heartless either, I don't want to see my nieces and nephew in a kids home anymore that you do.” Owen replied. “I'm no use to them, at least they have you two to take care of them in their own home.”

“Are you really only here because of Gwen?” Ianto asked him bluntly.

“Why else would I show up looking like this?” Owen asked.

“We thought you might be after the manor.” Jack told him.

“This place doesn't hold many good memories for me, I'm happy to see the back of it.” Owen shrugged. “My life is in London now and once I qualify as a surgeon I'll be making enough money to live the kind of lifestyle I want.”

Owen let out another yawn, this one much longer and louder than the first and he looked like he would be asleep in the very near future.

Jack took the almost empty brandy glass from Owen's hand and handed it to Ianto who set it down on the sideboard.

“Bath time.” Jack told Owen. “There no way you're going to bed in this state, give me a hand Ianto.”

Between them they managed to get Owen upstairs and into the bathroom, sitting him on the closed toilet seat Jack began running a bath for him while Ianto went to prepare a bed in one of the spare rooms.

Once the bath was ready Owen was so tired he didn't even try to object to Jack helping him strip his filthy clothes off and into the bath, Jack handed him the soap and told him he'd be back in ten minutes to check he hadn't fallen asleep and drowned himself.

Jack took the clothes downstairs and disposed of them hoping Owen had had the presence of mind to bring some clothes with him, and spooned a little of the stew into a bowl and carried it upstairs meeting Ianto coming out of Lizzy's bedroom.

“She's fast asleep.” Ianto told him. “Eirween and Thomas wanted to see their uncle but I've convinced them to wait until the morning.”

“Good idea, can you fetch one of my nightshirts for Owen and then once he's in bed I'm going to try and get him to eat a little of this before he sleeps.” Jack replied, holding the steaming bowl up.

“Need any help?” Ianto asked.

“No, I think we'll be okay, I'll shout if I need you.” Jack told him, heading into the bathroom while Ianto went to get the nightshirt and placed it on the bed in the spare room then headed back to Eirween and Thomas to read them a story before bedtime.

Owen was awake but only just when Jack entered the bathroom and a darn sight cleaner than he had been when he'd arrived, after placing the bowl down safely and grabbing a towel, Jack helped his former brother in law to his feet and out the bath and wrapped it around him.

Jack let Owen dry himself as best he could, picked up the bowl and led him to the spare room, placing the bowl down on the bedside table he helped Owen shrug the nightshirt on and got him into the bed.

Owen managed three or four spoonfuls of the stew before claiming he had had enough and snuggled down under the covers, Jack would have sworn he was asleep instantly.

Taking the bowl Jack took it back to the kitchen, tossed away the left over food into the bin and put the bowl in the sink just as Ianto appeared beside him.

“D you think he's okay?” Ianto asked, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist.

“Tired, exhausted and in shock but he'll be better in the morning.” Jack sighed.

“Do you believe him, that he's not here for the Manor?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, I think he's telling the truth.” Jack smiled. “Now, I'm starving, lets eat.”

“Best idea you've had today.” Ianto replied, releasing Jack from his arms and reaching for two clean bowls.

“The days not over yet.” Jack smirked, cocking an eyebrow suggestively.”

“Is that so Captain?” Ianto chuckled.

“Yeah, I can have much better ones.” Jack laughed, spooning the stew into the bowls.

“I have no doubt.” Ianto grinned, spooning a generous amount into his mouth and moving towards the kitchen table.

“I'll show you later.” Jack replied, sitting down beside him and reaching for the bread.

“I'm counting on it.” Ianto remarked, devouring his food hungrily and giving Jack a cheeky grin.

TBC


	93. Chapter 93

Jack had been down to the flying school early to let them know he wouldn't be in for the day, giving a quick hand with setting up for the day before leaving again and heading back to the manor.

Ianto had fed Myfanwy when he got back and by the time Sarah arrived they were both back at the manor and had the children up, Jack feeding Lizzy her bottle and Ianto making the other two porridge for breakfast.

“That's my job.” Sarah stated cheerfully, entering the kitchen and slipping her coat off.

“We were both up early so we thought we'd get a start on the day.” Jack told her, lifting little Lizzy up and burping her over his shoulder.

“She'll be starting on solids soon.” Sarah told him, taking the contented little girl from Jack's arms. “That's when the fun starts.”

“As in messy.” Ianto laughed, helping Thomas to feed himself while Eirween got on with it herself.

“Maybe I'll let you wean her then.” Jack grinned at Sarah.

“I'm used to it with so many younger brothers and sisters.” Sarah replied, rocking Lizzy in her arms as the youngest giggled. “Is he okay, Master Owen?”

“We think so, just exhausted form what we could tell and in shock over Gwen's death.” Jack replied. “We're letting him sleep for as long as he needs.”

“I'll make sure the children are quiet.” Sarah replied. “The weathers good, I'll take them out for a walk and Eirween and Thomas can play in the fields for a while and give their uncle a while before they bombard him with questions.”

Jack told her it was a great idea, he had a feeling that once Owen was awake he wouldn't feel up to seeing the children quite yet and they would take him down to the churchyard to visit his sisters grave if he so wished.

It was mid morning before Owen made an appearance the following day, looking much better than he had when he had arrived but still haggard and in need of a shave, finding Jack and Ianto still in the kitchen.

“How did you sleep?” Jack asked as Owen sat down at the table with them.

“Like a log.” Owen told them. “I must have seemed to rude, turning up on the doorstep unannounced in that state.”

“I think anyone would forgive you under the circumstances.” Ianto told him, placing a bowl of porridge on the table in front of him.

“Thanks, I'm starving.” Owen said, grabbing a spoon and tucking in.

“How long is it since you ate properly?” Jack asked him.

“Three or four days I think, the journey home was horrendous and when I found the telegram I just wanted to get here.” Owen shrugged. “All the telegram said was that they were involved in an accident, what exactly happened?”

“They were in Cornwall having a break and visiting Toshiko and Andy ...” Jack began.

“Gwen told me they were married and expecting a baby.” Owen interrupted. “She would write to me now and then when something important was happening.”

“The baby was nearly due and they were so excited to be visiting them.” Jack continued sadly. “They went out horse riding, Gwen and Rhys and a car came around a bend too fast spooking the horses. They didn't stand a chance.”

“Did they suffer?” Owen asked, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

“No, we don't think so.” Jack replied.

“The children, you're looking after them now?” Owen asked.

Jack nodded. “They think of us as second parents, there's no way we could let them go into an orphanage when they have us to care for them as if they are our own.”

“You're not going to take them away from us, are you?” Ianto asked.

“No, they have already lost their parents without me making things worse for them.” Owen replied. “Has anyone tried to take them away or imply they shouldn't be with you?”

“The birth records name me as the father.” Jack told him. “As you know this isn't true but it does mean no one has even tried to take them away from me, us.”

“Don't you worry that people will realised about you two, that you're not just employer and employee, friends?” Owen asked carefully.

“According to Sarah the whole village has their suspicions but no one voices them, it's just treated as idle gossip.” Ianto told him.

“So Sarah knows?” Owen asked a little shocked.

“She caught us kissing in here one evening but it seems we weren't being as careful as we thought even before that.” Jack laughed softly. “She's fine with it and we trust her not to tell anyone.”

“Where are they, the children?” Owen asked. “I'd like the see them, I've barely seen Eirween since she was born and I've never seen Thomas and Lizzy.”

“Sarah has taken them out for a while, they'll be back after lunch.” Jack replied. “We thought you might like to visit Gwen's grave?”

“I would, thank you.” Owen told him. “I should pay my last respects even if I am a little late doing so.”

While Owen went to get his coat Ianto put the dirty bowl and spoon into the sink and turned to Jack.

“I'll stay here, have some coffee ready for when you return.” Ianto told Jack seeing the sadness in his eyes again as he prepared to go to the churchyard with Owen.

“You don't have to do that.” Jack told him.

“It's fine, she was Owen's sister and your cousin, as much as I loved Gwen as a friend you were much closer to her than I was.” Ianto reassured him. “I think Owen will let his grief out better if there's just the two of you.”

Jack nodded, knowing his lover was right. “Thank you.”

Ianto kissed Jack softly on the lips. “Take as long as you and Owen need, I'll be here for you when you return.”

“Can't you two keep your hands off each other for more than five minutes still?” Owen asked from the doorway with a small wry smile on his face.

“We try not to.” Jack joked, pulling away from Ianto and moving towards Owen needing to collect his own coat from the hall before they headed out.

Ianto watched them disappear down the driveway before going back to the kitchen where he washed up the few items in the sink and then went out to the stables to take Myfanwy for some exercise before they returned.

TBC


	94. Chapter 94

Even though they walked slowly they seemed to reach the churchyard quickly, Jack led a quiet Owen to the joint grave of Gwen and Rhys and stood back while Owen moved closer and traced his sisters name etched in the headstone with his fingers.

As Jack watched Owen he saw him whisper something then crouched down and leant his head against the headstone, he could see his shoulders shaking and knew that his former brother in law was crying.

Jack hesitated for a few moments before moving over to him and putting an arm around the other man's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, Owen straightened up and turned to sob into Jack's shoulder as he held him.

When Owen pulled back some minutes later his eyes were so red rimmed he looked so like he had when he had arrived the day before, with the fact that he still needed a good shave he looked haggard again.

“I'm sorry.” Owen told him sounding embarrassed.

“I wouldn't have expected anything less, she was your sister.” Jack replied sympathetically.

“We never really got on when we were kids, once our mother died we spent our time fighting and trying to get each other into trouble because we took great delight in the other being punished.” Owen told him sadly. “Our father was strict before she died but after ... well you know what he became like, it was like he resented us still being alive when she was dead.”

“People react to loss and tragedy in different ways I guess.” Jack replied, moving towards a wooden bench with Owen following him they both sat down.

“No child should have been put through what we did, I used to dream of running away all the time but the thought of what he would do to me if he found me was even more scary.” Owen told him.

“He treated you the same, you and Gwen?” Jack asked.

“Oh yes, her being a girl meant nothing to him.” Owen sighed. “She got as many beatings as I did and as much as I loved getting her into trouble I always felt guilty when she was sobbing her heart out in her room but I could never go and comfort her because I knew I was to blame.”

“She did love you, you know.” Jack told him. “When Thomas and Lizzy were born she was upset you never came to visit, she wanted them to meet their uncle Owen.”

“I thought she just wrote to me out of duty, she never expressed a wish for me to visit each time she informed me of their births.” Owen replied sadly. “It seems like a lifetime since I was last here but I'm determined to get to know my nieces and nephews properly.”

“She'd be so happy about that.” Jack told him with a soft smile. “Owen, I don't want to sound condescending but you seem to have grown up a lot in the last few years.”

“No, it's true.” Owen shrugged with a small chuckle. “And being with the Red Cross for the last year really opened my eyes, there's so much suffering in this world that people don't see. Children living in poverty and starving most days but their parents love them so much and women dying in child birth because of a lack of medical assistance ... sometime it's like we're still living in the dark ages.”

“You were abroad?” Jack asked. “How did that come about?”

“A representative from the Red Cross came to the hospital and asked for volunteers, there was no pay just food and board and I wasn't sure at first but I'm glad I did it.” Owen replied. “Now I can finish my training and help the less fortunate in the world.”

“Gwen would be very proud of you.” Jack smiled.

“I've never been religious but I like to think she's watching over me.” Owen told him, tears sliding down his face again.

“That's what we tell the children, I think it helps them as well.” Jack agreed. “I miss her too, I know we were never what your father wanted us to me but I did love her.”

“Does Ianto know?” Owen asked with a small smirk.

Jack laughed. “He was so jealous when we had to act as a couple and I don't blame him, it must have hurt seeing me with her on my arm instead of his.”

“You really do love him, don't you?” Owen asked.

“With all my heart.” Jack replied with a soppy look on his face, holding up his hand so Owen could see the ring on his finger. “We might not be married in the eyes of the law but we are in our hearts, we swapped vows the night before Tosh and Andy's wedding.”

“Do you think you'll ever be able to go public about the two of you?” Owen replied.

“I hope so.” Jack shrugged. “Even if we're ninety it would be wonderful to finally let the world know we love each other.”

“What about the children, you never expected an instant family, are you really okay with bringing them up?” Owen asked.

“That was my one ... I wouldn't say regret because that would mean I wasn't completely happy with Ianto but I always wanted children.” Jack told him honestly. “But when I fell in love with Ianto I knew it wouldn't be possible, it's not the way I would have wanted to gain a family but I love being there for them, to take care of them and watch them grow up in a way I hope their parents would be proud of.”

“What about Ianto?” Owen replied.

“He'd never thought about having children, I knew that from the beginning but he's taken to fatherhood like a duck to water.” Jack smiled as he thought about his lover. “He's so good with them anyone would think they were his own, they may not have their parents but one thing they're never be short of is love.”

“That's all I need to hear.” Owen told him. “They you and Ianto loved them, I had no intention of taking them away from you but I needed to hear that.”

“I can understand completely.” Jack replied. “It's cold, lets get back to the manor, you can shave and meet your nieces and nephew without scaring them and let them know they have someone else who loves them.”

“Now that is an excellent suggestion.” Owen agreed, both of them getting to their feet and walking out of the churchyard and back towards the manor.

TBC


	95. Chapter 95

By the time Owen left a week later the children had him wrapped around their little fingers, even little Lizzy craved his attention and he was happy to give it.

Jack and Ianto had both noticed how Owen and Sarah were around each other, from what they could tell it hadn't progressed past flirting and Sarah seemed to blush every time they were in the vicinity of each other.

Over the next few months Owen visited every two or three weeks and eventually asked Jack and Ianto if they minded if he asked Sarah out on a date, thinking it was all rather sweet of him which amused them no end they told him that what she did in the evenings were none of their business.

About six months after Owen had first returned to the manor due to the news of his sisters death he told Jack and Ianto he had put in for a job in a hospital in Cardiff, he confessed to be falling in love with Sarah and that knowing how much she loved her job as a nanny for his sisters children and how much Jack and Ianto relied on her he didn't feel it would be right to ask her to leave Wales and move to London.

And he had a feeling she would turn him down if he had asked her to do so, he told them he hadn't told Sarah of his plans to move back to Wales and would only do so once they were reassured he wasn't going to steal away their nanny knowing how much they missed Toshiko and Martha even though they were happy for their former servants.

Both Jack and Ianto were just happy that Owen had found someone he wanted to be with and happily gave him their blessing, relieved that they weren't about to lose their nanny. It was another couple of months before his job was confirmed in Cardiff where he was also able to carry on his training as a surgeon, something he was passionate about.

Owen rented lodgings in Cardiff for when he was working and Jack and Ianto were happy for him to stay at the manor when he was visiting Sarah as one of the stipulations of the landlady was there there was to be no female visitors in his rooms.

Over the next three years into late 1926 Owen and Sarah were content to keep their relationship as it was, it wasn't until Owen got his first job in his preferred profession as a surgeon that he asked Sarah to marry him.

Just like Owen suspected she agreed but on the understanding she would continue to be a nanny to her charges until they were all old enough to not need so much attention with Eirween the eldest only being nearly eight, Thomas just over six and Lizzy barely four.

Owen had saved a substantial amount over the years and with a little help form Jack, after Jack insisted he put down a large deposit on a house in the village not far from the manor and once he and Sarah were married that was where they spent their time together when he was at home.

Their wedding was in the following year and Sarah looked stunning in white, Martha and Toshiko along with their husbands attended along with their children.

Toshiko and Andy now had two gorgeous little girls and Martha and Tom had after having three miscarriages a little boy who they deemed as their little miracle and decided they weren't going to try for any more children.

Eirween and Lizzy were the bridesmaids and looked beautiful in the soft rose pink Sarah had chosen for the dresses and Thomas was a pageboy in black velvet trousers, a white shirt and a cumber band in the same colour as the bridesmaids dresses.

The wedding took place on a gorgeous day in August of 1927 and couldn't have gone more perfectly if they had tried, the only sad part of the day was during the speeches when they reminisced about Gwen and how she would have loved to have seen her brother so happy.

They worked things out so that Sarah was always free to spend time with her new husband when he was home but sometimes the newly weds took the children for the day or even the night to give Jack and Ianto time to themselves.

Life passed by without anything major to upset or get in the way of their lives until 1934 when Eirween hit the age of sixteen and suddenly turned from the happy outgoing girl they knew into a sullen and secretive teenager.

TBC


	96. Chapter 96

Eirween stomped into the house through the kitchen door with a scowl on her face.

“Bad day at school” Sarah asked, looking up from the bread dough she was kneading.

“No.” Eirween grunted and left the kitchen as her brother came in from outside with a smile on his face holding Lizzy's hand.

“Nice see someone with a smile on their face.” Sarah said, brushing the flour from her hands on her apron and reaching for the bread tin.

“Eirween won't even walk with is anymore.” Lizzy grumbled. “She doesn't like us.”

“I'm sure it's not you sweetheart.” Sarah reassured her. “Is someone at school being mean to her?”

Thomas shook his head. “No but she will only talk to one person now, Roberta.”

“She must be her best friend, girls can be like that.” Sarah told him with a smile. “Don't worry, she'll be back to her normal self before we know it. Now, who wants milk and a biscuit?”

Both children chanted “Me' and Sarah got them each the small snack while dinner was cooking.

“I'm just going to talk to Eirween, you two finish that and then do your homework.” Sarah told them, leaving them sat at the kitchen table and headed up to the eldest child's bedroom.

Sarah knocked on the door and listened for an answer, when none was forthcoming she knocked again a little harder and called out.

“Eirween, it's Sarah, can I come in.”

Hearing a grunt from inside she took it as in invitation and turned the door knob and push it open in time to see Eirween shove something hurriedly under her pillow.

“What do you want?” Eirween asked rudely, glaring at her.

Sarah sat on the edge of Eirween's bed before replying ignoring the tone of Eirween's voice.

“What's wrong, do you want to talk about it?” Sarah asked gently.

“Nothing.” She stated simply, not looking at her aunt.

“Are you sick, do you want me to get uncle Owen to look at you when he comes home tomorrow?” Sarah persisted.

“I'm not sick and nothing is wrong.” Eirween pouted.

“Something is wrong sweetie, you've not been yourself for over a week now.” Sarah told her. “Whatever it is can't be so bad you can't talk about it, can it?”

“Please just leave me alone.” Eirween pleaded, grabbing one of her pillows and hugging it to her body.

“Eirween, your dads are worried about you and they feel like you're shutting them out.” Sarah sighed. “Even Thomas and Lizzy are worried about you, Thomas says you only have one friend at school now, Roberta. That's not like you, have you had a fight with your other friends?”

“They're all so childish.” Eirween huffed. “Roberta is the only friend I need.”

“Well, I'm sure you know best.” Sarah conceded. “But you know where I an if you need to talk.”

Sarah got up and headed out the room hearing a muffled “Thank you.” from Eirween she let a small smile cross her lips and hoped the young woman would confide in her soon before they all through the worst.

Going back down to the kitchen to finish the bread and setting it to prove she could hear the two other children playing outside in the garden, Sarah finished making dinner,timing it for when Jack and Ianto returned home.

“How's Eirween?” Jack asked once they were sat around the table drinking the cups of coffee she had handed them the moment they walked in.

“Same as every day over the last week or so.” Sarah sighed. “I tried to get her to talk to me but she's not saying a word, but I do know she only has one friend now, a girl called Roberta.”

“I don't ever remember her mentioning a girl by that name before.” Ianto frowned, all the children had brought friends home to play at some point and there had never been a Roberta that he could recollect.”

“Did she say why she'd fallen out with her other friends?” Jack asked.

“She said they were too childish.” Sarah replied.

“Well, she is growing up fast I suppose.” Ianto said with a small smile.

“Do you think this girl, Roberta, could be trouble?” Jack asked Sarah.

“In what way?” Sarah asked.

“I don't know, but Eirween has become a totally different girl recently.” Jack replied. “Has Thomas said anything?”

“Only that Roberta was the only friend Eirween wanted to be with.” Sarah replied with a small shrug.

“I'll go and get him, see if he knows anything else.” Ianto offered, heading out the kitchen and into the garden to fetch Thomas.

When Ianto returned with Thomas and Lizzy a few minutes later they all looked at the boy expectantly when Jack asked him a question.

“Is Roberta new at school?”

“Is Eirween in trouble?” Thomas asked worried.

“No, we just want to find out more about her new best friend before we talk to her.” Ianto told him.

“Her parents just moved here, about two weeks ago.” Thomas told them happily. “She had only been at school a couple of days when she and Eirween became friends. She's the same age as my sister and it very pretty.”

“Nothing else you can tell us?” Sarah asked him.

Thomas shook his head. “Nope.”

Okay, go back to playing with Lizzy until Sarah calls you in for dinner.” Jack told him.

“It won't be long.” Sarah called after them and then turned to Jack and Ianto. “If she won't talk to me I doubt she'll talk to you, she's a teenage girl.”

“I had a feeling you might say that.” Jack sighed. “I guess we'll just have to see what happens over the next few days and if her mood doesn't improve we'll have to try again.”

Sarah agreed. “And now we need to get her down here for dinner.”

“Hint taken.” Jack grinned and left the kitchen, calling up to Eirween that dinner was ready.

He waited for a few moments and frowned at the sulky look on the teenager face when she emerged from her room, at least her mood wasn't suppressing her appetite.

“You shouldn't frown so much sweetheart.” Jack told her softly when she reached the bottom of the stairs and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “It doesn't look good on your pretty face.”

“Daddy.” Eirween grumbled trying not to smile at the compliment as a blush crept over her cheeks.

“Do you know how happy it makes me to hear you call me daddy?” Jack asked.

“Well, daddy Jack seems to childish and calling you Jack seems wrong.” Eirween shrugged. “And you have been my daddy since ...”

“You're parents will always be in your heart sweetie, no matter what you call Ianto and I.” Jack told her, pulling her to a stop before they entered the kitchen and hugged her tightly. “And as your daddy I'll always care about you, you know that, don't you? What ever you need to talk about Ianto and I will listen without judgement, however awful you might think it is?”

“Nothings wrong daddy.” Eirween told him, pulling from his embrace and moving into the kitchen.

Jack gave a small sigh wondering if they would ever have the girl they knew back before following her, sitting next to Ianto he felt his lovers hand on his thigh stroking it comfortingly

“Are you okay?” Ianto asked him quietly.

“Yeah.” Jack replied softly, pressing a kiss to his lovers cheek.

“Kissing is yucky!” Thomas stated watching them as Lizzy giggled.

Neither Jack or Ianto missed the blush that crept over Eirween's cheeks again at her brothers statement.

TBC


	97. Chapter 97

When Eirween asked two days later if she could bring Roberta home for dinner and to study together Jack agreed instantly without asking Ianto knowing he was just as eager to meet this girl as he was and they both made sure they were home before the children got back from school.

Along with Sarah they were watching out the window when Eirween walked up the driveway with another girl, she was tall, maybe a couple of inches taller than Eirween, curvy and had tumbling auburn curls that hung down to just past her elbows.

“Thomas was right, she is pretty.” Sarah stated when they got closer.

“An understatement.” Ianto replied causing Jack to chuckle.

“She looks so much older than sixteen.” Sarah frowned. “I guess she's just matured faster.”

“In every manner of the word.” Jack laughed.

“Hey you!” Sarah admonished them. “She's just a child.”

“We're just joking.” Ianto replied with a grin which had Sarah rolling her eyes and leaving the room to meet them when they came in through the kitchen.

When Eirween brought Roberta thought to meet her fathers they were both sat looking completely innocent on the sofa, reading newspapers.

“Roberta, this are my ... parents.” Eirween said, not sure how to introduce them.

“Please to meet to Captain Harkness, Mr Jones.” Roberta said politely.

“Please, call us Jack and Ianto.” Jack told her with a smile putting the paper down and getting to his feet along with Ianto. “I'm sure Eirween has filled you in on her life story, her real parents?”

“Yes Sir.” Eirween told them.

“Good. Now, I hope you're hungry?” Jack asked.

Both girls nodded.

“Sarah has been cooking up a feast all day in your honour.” Ianto told their guest. “Lets go and eat then shall we, I'm starving.”

Over dinner they came to like Roberta and Jack was happy to hear her father had also fought in the war, but in the army not the Air Force like him and that they had moved there when he'd left the service and had gone back to his former job as a banker.

The girl chatted away happily to them though out dinner and they discovered that she had a love of horses but had never had the chance to actually ride one which Ianto told her was a shame and promised her that the next time she visited he would giver her a lesson on Myfanwy.

She was a couple of months older than Eirween and where Eirween had only just begun to blossom into a more womanly figure Roberta had got a good head start on her.

Once dinner and dessert were over Eirween told them they had a lot of homework to do and the two girls vanished up to Eirween's bedroom saying it was quieter up there when Jack suggested they did it at the kitchen or dining room table.

“Well, she seems like a nice girl, surely she can't be responsible for Eirween's moods?” Jack asked drying a plate when Sarah handed it to him.

“There has to be something else going on, I've been thinking.” Ianto replied, drying some cutlery. “We all saw her blush the other day, maybe she had a boyfriend?”

“She's only sixteen!” Jack exclaimed.

“The same age as I was when you arrived, and I wasn't innocent by a long chalk.” Ianto told him only feeding his fears.

“You don't think ... oh god what if she's pregnant?” Jack asked in a panic.

“Calm down.” Sarah told him. “You don't even know if it is a boy yet let alone jumping to the conclusion she's pregnant.”

“If she is I'll kill the little ...” Jack began, his temper rising.

“Jack.” Ianto cut him off, taking the plate he was still holding off he he placed it on the table and with a look to Sarah he led his lover from the room and outside to the stables.

“Ianto why are we out here?” Jack asked with a frown.

“I thought the fresh air might calm you down.” Ianto smiled. “I don't think Eirween has a boyfriend or that she's pregnant.”

“How can you be so sure?” Jack asked.

“Didn't you notice anything today?” Ianto asked him.

“I don't know what you mean?” Jack replied.

“Our grumpy, sullen daughter was a completely different girl when she came home from school today with Roberta.” Ianto told him.

“I still don't understand where you're going with this?” Jack asked.

“She has a crush, on Roberta.” Ianto told him with a grin.

“Roberta?” Jack repeated.

Ianto nodded. “Yep, she couldn't take her eyes off of her all though dinner.”

“Do you think Roberta knows?” Jack asked.

“I think she might have an inkling.” Ianto chuckled. “She was sneaking looks at Eirween every chance she got.”

“How didn't I notice?” Jack frowned.

“Because you didn't want to.” Ianto grinned.

“So Eirween likes girls?” Jack asked as if he needed Ianto to clarify his thought.

“I don't know Jack, maybe she does or it could just be a phase or like us she could be attracted to either sex but whatever it turns out to be it doesn't matter, does it?” Ianto asked him wrapping his arms around the Captains waist.

“Who are we to judge.” Jack replied with a smile, suddenly relaxing.

“Exactly.” Ianto told him. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

Jack did exactly as he was told, pressing his lips to Ianto's he felt his lovers lips part invitingly beneath his and took advantage of the situation. Sliding his tongue into Ianto's mouth he teased the roof with the tip of it making his lover moan softly and melt into his arms before tangling it with Ianto's.

They were both too engrossed in the kiss to notice they had been seen.

Eirween dragged Roberta away from the stables and back into the house and up to her room.

“Do they do that a lot?” Roberta asked her wide eyed, sitting down on Eirween's bed.

“All the time.” Eirween replied, rolling her eyes and flopping down next to her.

“Wow!” Roberta sighed.

“Eww, that's my parents you're talking about!” Eirween replied indignantly.

“Sorry.” Roberta grinned. “Is there some way I can make it up to you?”

Eirween nodded shyly.

Roberta pressed her lips softly to Eirween's and they kissed for a few minutes before Eirween pulled back.

“What's wrong?” Roberta asked.

“I want to try kissing like ... like they were kissing.” Eirween told her, her face flushing red at her admission.

Eirween closed her eyes and lent forwards, feeling Roberta's lips on hers she parted them slightly and let out a small squeak of shock as she felt the other girls tongue slide into her mouth.

Letting Roberta explore her mouth with her tongue Eirween froze for a moment before she relaxed into the new sensations, wrapping her arms tightly around the other girl they didn't stop until they needed to part for air.

TBC


	98. Chapter 98

“Do you think Eirween is ever going to talk to us about Roberta?” Jack asked Ianto one Sunday morning nearly two weeks later while lay lounged lazily in bed.

“I hope so, she's so happy when they are together.” Ianto replied. “She must realise she can tell us anything, especially something like her being attracted to another woman.”

“It's not like she hasn't been brought up by unconventional parents.” Jack replied. “At least she can't fall pregnant!”

Ianto laughed. “You're obsessed, you know that?”

“Just protective.” Jack shrugged. “She's only sixteen, yes I know you were that age when we meet as you keep reminding me but it's different for a girl.”

“Oh I don't know, when I remember how shy and innocent you were.” Ianto grinned.

“A virgin for the taking.” Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

“Lust at first sight.” Ianto replied, pushing Jack flat onto his back and kissing him tenderly.

“I was so scared.” Jack told him. “Scared that I was attracted to another man, scared we'd be found out and scared of sleeping with you.”

“And now you can't get enough of me.” Ianto replied.

“Never.” Jack sighed, wrapping his hand around the back of his lovers head and pulling it down to kiss him deeply.

“Is the door locked?” Ianto asked when they broke the kiss panting a little.

“Yeah, I wanted an uninterrupted lie in this morning.” Jack replied, emitting a little moan at the end when Ianto nibbled on his neck.

“Good idea.” Ianto mumbled, nipping and kissing along Jack's collarbone and then back to the juncture where his shoulder met his neck and sucked hard on the tender skin causing Jack to mumble his name breathlessly.

Lifting his head Ianto captured his lovers lips again in a deep, heated kiss. Their teeth clashing and tongues battling he slid his hand down over Jack's smooth chest seeking out a nipple.

Jack groaned into his mouth when he pinched the hardening nub before his thumb rubbed back and forth over it causing Jack to arch his back off the bed in pleasure and reluctantly breaking the kiss he looked into Ianto's eyes.

“I don't think I'll ever not need to feel you buried inside me, making love to me.” Jack told him, his voice dripping with his need for his lover.

“Which is a good thing because I love being deep inside you.” Ianto told him, dipping his head to soothe the nipple he'd been teasing with his tongue, drenching it in saliva before blowing cool air over the moist skin and then kissing his way across Jack's chest to nip at the neglected one.

Jack buried his hand in Ianto's hair, his fingers gripping at the strands as Ianto's nipped, sucked and licked his way down his body, pulling slightly harder on his lovers hair when Ianto added a love bite to his hip.

“Please.” Jack begged, wanting Ianto's mouth on his cock.

Opening his eyes and looking up at the Captain Ianto couldn't help but smile to himself at the sight before him, Jack's eyes were closed, his head tilting backwards and his lips slightly parted in pleasure.

Shifting so he was between Jack's legs Ianto lent forwards and licked a strip up the underside of the Captains cock from root to tip, delving into it with his tongue to taste his lovers essence and then sweeping his tongue over the head while Jack tugged on his hair.

Jack's hips canted off the bed, desperate for more and again when Ianto lowered his mouth and engulfed the head of his cock, licking and sucking in the way that drove Jack wild.

Ianto's slid a couple if fingers into his mouth with Jack's cock, coating them in saliva before moving them to between his lovers buttocks seeking out the tight hold that they hid between them.

“Oh god, please.” Jack mumbled, feeling a finger pressing to his opening and slowly sliding inside him.

Ianto moved the digit within his lovers arse, fucking him with it and lowering his mouth to engulf the Captains cock completely, relaxing his throat and taking him in as deeply as possible he hollowed his cheeks and began to suck hard.

Jack's hand pressed hard on the back of his head, his hips canting as he fucked his lovers mouth, his other hand tangled tightly in the sheet beneath his body and his back arching off the bed as his orgasm began to mount in his belly before spreading through his body and with a loud moan he came, his come spurting down the other man's throat.

Ianto swallowed every drop before letting the softening cock slide from his mouth, adding a second finger inside Jack's hole. Leaning forwards he kissed his lover deeply letting him taste himself in his mouth while his fingers prepared him further.

Jack moaned into his mouth when he slipped his fingers from Jack's body and reached for the Vaseline from the bedside table, flipping the lid off he broke the kiss and coated his cock while Jack watched him panting through hooded eyelids.

Lifting a leg Jack rested it on Ianto's shoulder, his hips rising off the bed when he felt the blunt head press to his entrance, letting out a long sigh at the feeling of being filled completely as Ianto pushed inside him.

Ianto stilled for a minute, relishing the feeling of Jack's tight channel encasing his cock before moving forwards, his body flush with his lovers he began to thrust.

Their lips met again in a messy kiss, his thrust getting faster and faster as he spiralled towards his own release, grunting into Jack's mouth when he came hard inside his lovers body.

Resting his head on Jack's chest he could feel the Captains heart pounding beneath his chest, the rhythmic sound lulling him into a sated doze he was vaguely aware of Jack's fingers carding through his hair.

“Love you.” Jack mumbled, tugging the blankets back over their bodies with his free hand trying not to disturb Ianto and Ianto mumbled something incoherent back making Jack smile.

Glancing at the clock in the room he realised it was barely seven in the morning, closing his eyes he knew if they were lucky they had another hours peace and if they were really lucky Eirween would prepare the breakfast for her siblings giving them even longer.

Feeling Ianto's cock slide from his body he carefully moved, rolling them so they were lying on their sides and allowed himself to drift back into sleep thinking about how to broach the subject of Roberta with Eirween.

TBC


	99. Chapter 99

“So, hows the studying going?” Jack asked both Eirween and Roberta as they sat eating dinner around the kitchen table a couple of days later.

“Fine.” Eirween answered a little bluntly casting a glance at Roberta sat beside her.

“Okay.” Roberta added.

“So Roberta do you want to become a doctor like Eirween? She's determined to follow in her uncle's footsteps.” Ianto asked.

“I'm not as clever as Eirween, but I'd like to be a nurse and then maybe a midwife.” Roberta replied.

“And a very fine vocation that is too.” Jack told her. “Both careers will require lots more studying, will you be staying local to Wales like Eirween intends to go to another city, London maybe?”

“I want to stay in Wales, I like it here.” Roberta replied with a smile.

“Roberta wants to stay here so she can keep kissing Eirween.” Lizzy pipped up with a giggle.

Eirween's face flushed red as she got to her feet.

“You little sneak, have you been spying on us?” Eirween snapped at her sister from across the table.

“We saw you, in the stable when you were meant to be grooming Myfanwy.” Thomas added with glee at the response his little sisters revelation had incurred.

“I don't know what you're talking about!” Eirween huffed indignantly, grabbing Roberta's arm and pulling her up from her seat and out of the kitchen.

“Damn!” Jack grumbled loudly, glaring at Thomas and Lizzy.

“It's not funny.” Ianto told the younger children as they sat there giggling.

“You two stay there and finish your dinner, then it's baths and bed.” Jack told them.

“But it's too early for bed.” Thomas whined.

“You should have thought of that earlier, both of you, before you embarrassed your sister.” Ianto told them before telling Jack. “I'll stay with this pair, you go and find the girls.”

Jack thanked him and left the kitchen not sure where to look first, he didn't think he'd heard them go up to Eirween's room but he knew he should check there first, finding it empty as expected he ran back down and outside.

First he checked the stables where he only found Myfanwy who gave him a curious look when he rushed in and then straight back out again and headed towards Rhys' old shed in the garden, groaning in frustration when he found that vacant too.

Wondering where to head to next Jack heard what sounded like crying, listening carefully he worked out it was coming from the rose garden. Heading off at a sprint he ran into the garden, spotting Eirween sat alone on one of the benches crying into her hands.

Slowly Jack made his way towards her, sitting down on the bench he pulled her into his arms wordlessly and let her cry into his shoulder until the sobs subsided and she just held on to him tightly.

Jack stroked his hand over her hair wondering where Roberta was, surely she hadn't just abandoned her when she was so upset.

“It's okay sweetheart.” Jack told her softly. “Why did you keep this a secret, you know Ianto and I would have understood.”

“I don't know ...” Eirween shrugged in his arms. “I guess it was something that was mine, my secret.”

“Where's Roberta?” Jack asked.

“I sent her home, she didn't want to go but ...” Eirween trailed off.

Jack put his fingers under the teenagers chin and lifted her head off his chest so she was looking at him with her red rimmed eyes.

“Are you ashamed, that you've got a crush on a girl?” Jack asked carefully.

“It's not a crush, I love her!” Eirween told him adamantly making him smile.

“And does she love you?” Jack replied.

Eirween nodded her head violently in agreement.

“You didn't answer my question, is something, someone making you feel ashamed of you being attracted to another girl?” Jack asked.

“People at school.” Eirween answered, blushing again. “Even though we've never even held hands there let alone kissed they keep calling us lesbians.”

“They might think it's an insult Eirween but it's not, not really when that's what it's called when women love other women and not men.” Jack explained. “In the same way Ianto and I would be called homosexual.”

“Really?” Eirween frowned at him.

“Yeah, except we're not really as both Ianto and I like both sexes. Are you attracted to boys as well?” Jack asked.

“No, even before Roberta came to the school I knew I didn't like boys in the same way my friends spoke about them.” Eirween admitted.

“You know Lizzy and Thomas didn't mean to be nasty when they said what they did at dinner, don't you?” Jack asked. “To them it's just something funny, boys mature after girls and Lizzy is still only a little girl.”

“It was so embarrassing.” Eirween protested.

“I know and they're being punished by going to bed early.” Jack told her. “But you should know you can talk to Ianto and I about anything.”

“It's not that I didn't want to tell you but ... well, talking to you parents about these things is ...” Eirween trailed off.

“Even more embarrassing?” Jack asked with a smile.

“Yep.” She replied, sounding like Ianto.

“But you're not embarrassed now.” Jack stated.

“No.” She admitted.

“Can I ask you something more personal?” Jack asked.

Eirween looked him straight in the eye before answering. “Okay.”

“Have you gone any further than kissing with her?” Jack asked.

“No, we're both too scared.” Eirween admitted.

“Really? I got the impression that Roberta was more experienced that you?” Jack replied.

“She's had another girlfriend before me but they never went further than kissing either.” Eirween told him.

“Whatever happens neither of you should feel pressured into going any further than you want to.” Jack replied. “Take it slowly, Ianto and I did and it was so worth the wait when we finally went all the way.”

“I really didn't need to know that!” Eirween told him with a huff then burst into giggles.

“Just remember that Ianto and I are here for you, we may not be your real parents but we love as much as if we were and we will do anything for you, you know that, don't you?” Jack asked.

“You'll tell him, I don't have to go though all this again?” Eirween asked sounding relieved.

“I'll tell him, now I suggest you go and find Roberta, she's probably upset and confused at you sending her away.” Jack suggested.

“Thank you daddy.” Eirween told Jack, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You're welcome, now go and find that girl of yours.” Jack smiled, watching her run across the rose garden and out of sight.

Jack headed off back towards the manor a few minutes later after taking in how neglected the rose garden had become, neither he or Ianto had any interest in gardening and he knew it was time to hire a new gardener.

Back at the manor he found Ianto sat in the living room reading, Ianto told him the two younger children were in bed and Jack regaled his conversation with Eirween to his lover and they lounged in each others company reading until their eldest daughter returned home.

TBC


	100. Chapter 100

Eirween knew exactly where to find Roberta, she knew she wouldn't have gone home upset as it would cause too many questions. Making her way across the fields behind the manor she headed for the abandoned barn on the land.

Panting from the excursion Eirween sped straight into the barn and spotted Roberta huddled in the corner at the back where it still had shelter from what remained of the damaged roof huddled in one of the blankets they had taken there.

“It's only me.” Eirween called out seeing the other girl freeze sensing her presence.

Roberta's head appeared from under the blanket and she gave the other girl a small watery smile.

“What happened?” Roberta asked, Eirween snuggling under the blanket with her.

“Jack, my daddy found me and we talked.” Eirween told her. “He told me that we should ignore the taunts at school and that being a lesbian was what I was, not an insult like the kids at school seem to think.”

“Which means?” Roberta frowned.

“The name for a girl who likes other girls and not boys.” Eirween explained. “I don't like boys in the same way I like you, so that's what I am.”

“Then that makes me one too.” Roberta replied with a nervous chuckle.

“He sent me to come and find you, I'm sorry I made you leave but I was so upset over what Lizzy told them.” Eirween apologised. “I'm not ashamed of how I feel about you but it was so embarrassing that they had been spying on us.”

“I was scared you wouldn't want to be with me anymore.” Roberta told her.

“I told daddy that I love you.” Eirween replied shyly.

“You did?” Roberta asked a little amazed.

“Yep, and I mean it, I do.” Eirween smiled at her.

“I think I love you too.” Roberta admitted.

“I told him that as well.” Eirween grinned.

“Before I had even told you how I felt? You were sure of yourself.” Roberta laughed.

“Hopeful more like it.” Eirween replied.

Roberta pulled Eirween close and kissed her softly. “I wish I had parents like yours, my father keeps bringing home suitors for me and telling me I will make a great wife.”

“You're only sixteen, is he that desperate to get rid of his only daughter?” Eirween asked her a little shocked.

“He and mother were young when they married and he thinks I should follow in their footsteps.” Roberta sighed. “I have no idea how to tell him I don't like boys that way.”

“You have to tell them the truth, you can't put yourself through a loveless marriage just to keep them happy.” Eirween told her. “Jack was married to my mother until shortly before her and my real fathers deaths, it was so hard on both of them not being able to be with the people they loved for real.”

“You never told me that before, they really were married?” Roberta asked.

“My grandfather wasn't a nice person, Jack was my mothers cousin and his parents died.” Eirween explained. “My father gambled and drank all his money away and Jack was due to come into an large inheritance when he was twenty one and my grandfather had plans to get his hands on it. If Jack didn't marry my mother then my grandfather would kick him out and if he didn't marry at all he wouldn't get his money until he was thirty.”

“So he did it for the money?” Roberts asked.

“He had no choice, he was penniless and if my grandfather had kicked him out he would not have had anywhere to go, he saw it as the lesser of two evils.” Eirween continued. “But my mother was already in love with my real father and Jack had fallen for Ianto, who was the stable boy back then and from the day of their marriage they lived two lives. When they had to be in public together they acted as the perfect couple, behind closed doors they lived separate lives.”

“Ianto was the stable boy?” Roberta gasped.

“You'd never know it now, but yes and you can see why they they fell for each other.” Eirween laughed. “Jack is thirty seven now and Ianto just a year younger but they both still look, well gorgeous.”

“It's a good job they're not your real parents or that would sound really wrong.” Roberta chuckled. “So do they just like men?”

“No, Jack told me they both liked women too but they had just fallen for each other.” Eirween shrugged.

“That must have been hard for them, even now it's considered wrong, illegal for two men to be together.” Roberta replied.

“You won't tell anyone, will you, that you saw them kissing?” Eirween asked.

“No, of course not.” Roberta promised.

“Is it illegal for us to be together?” Eirween asked.

“No, strangely.” Roberta told her. “But it's not seen as normal.”

“Then we should be careful anyway.” Eirween replied.

“Yes.” Roberta agreed.

“I should be getting home, it's getting dark and they'll be worrying about me.” Eirween sighed sadly.

“Just five more minutes and then we'll go.” Roberta suggested.

“Okay.” Eirween agreed as Roberta's lips met hers in a tender kiss.

Roberta's lips opened readily when she felt the tip Eirween's tongue probing at her lips, letting out a soft moan into the other girls mouth when her tongue snaked into her mouth and stroked against her tongue.

Arms wrapped tightly around each others bodies they lost themselves in the kiss, dropping down onto the blanket beneath them they didn't stop kissing until they had to break panting for air, their faces flushed from their passion.

“We should go.” Eirween panted reluctantly.

“Umm.” Roberta agreed, stealing one last small kiss before they dragged themselves to their feet and walked out of the barn hand in hand until they reached the manor knowing they wouldn't meet anyone.

Stopping behind the stables they stole another kiss before parting not knowing it was the same spot that Jack and Ianto had used all those years ago when their romance began to flourish.

TBC


	101. Chapter 101

It was two weeks later and Eirween and Roberta lay on Roberta's small bed in her room, they had spent the last hour with Roberta's parents having dinner and chatting about school with them before moving upstairs after telling them they needed to get on with their studying.

“I wish we could get a house of our own.” Roberta mused out loud, lying flat on her back looking up at the ceiling. “No one to tell us what to do, go to bed when we wanted and not have to keep secrets from my parents.”

“You're going to have to tell them about us sometime.” Eirween replied, rolling onto her side to face the other girl.

“I know, but I'm scared of what they might do.” Roberta told her. “I have an aunt who lives in Scotland and they often told me, when I was younger that if I was naughty they'd send me to stay with her.”

“Scotland?!” Eirween exclaimed.

“I know, it's miles and miles away.” The other girl sighed. “There's no way I want to end up there, I've only met her once but she's worse that my father.”

“Then we should keep our secret for a bit longer, you'll just have to keep finding fault with the suitors your father brings home.” Eirween told her, propping herself up on one elbow.

“Easy.” Roberta replied, turning her head to face Eirween. “I only have to say they weren't very nice to me when we were left alone and I never see them again.”

“At least he wants you to be happy, that's a start.” Eirween rationalised.

“Yes, but with a boy.” Roberta said a little sadly before reaching up and stroking her fingers down the other girls cheek. “Kiss me.”

Eirween lent down and captured Roberta's lips with her own, the kiss was soft and tender as she moved slightly so she was pushed up against the side of Roberta's body.

Roberta's arm moved down to her back, her fingers sliding slowly up and down her spine over her dress. Eirween moaned softly into Roberta's mouth and deepened the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance as their kiss became more and more heated.

Eirween's hand settled on Roberta's waist for a moment before sliding slowly over the fabric of her dress to her hip, stroking over it slowly before she slid it upwards again.

Her hand moved past the other girls waist and she broke the kiss panting, gazing into Roberta's eyes her hand continued it's journey up over her ribcage only to pause beneath the swell of the other girls breast unsure if she should move her hand further.

Roberta gave her a small nod, silently urging her on and Eirween's hand slowly slid over the mound of the other girls breast until she was cupping it completely over the fabric of her dress.

Neither girl took their eyes off each other as Eirween began to rub the breast through her clothes, feeling the nipple harden beneath her touch as Roberta gave a small gasp of pleasure.

Eirween watched the other girls face, her eyes fluttering closed when she brushed her thumb over the nub, shivering in anticipation when Roberta's hand moved over her body, moving off her back and mirroring her own actions.

Roberta cupped Eirween's small budding breast through her dress, teasing it in the same way. Opening her eyes she looked at the expression of bliss on the other girls face for a few moments before crushing her lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

So lost in their kiss and the new sensations flooding through their bodies neither of them heard the footsteps coming up the carpeted stairs, or the turning of the door knob, only realising they weren't alone anymore when the booming voice of Eirween's father hit their ears.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” He yelled, marching over to the bed and grabbing each girl with one hand, dragging them apart and off the bed onto their feet. “What the bloody hell ...”

With that he shook them both hard by the arm, his anger mounting inside him while the girls burst into tears, scared what he might do next.

“I should beat you both within an inch of your lives, you disgust me!” He shouted at them.

“What is it, what's wrong?” Roberta's mother asked, appearing at the doorway with a look of panic and worry on her face.

“These two ...” He shouted at his wife as if it answered her question.

“You're hurting me.” Eirween cried out, his fingers biting into the flesh of her arm.

He let go of her arm. “Get out, I never want to see you near my daughter again!”

“But ...” Eirween trailed off at the look of pure hate in his eyes.

“You dirty little slut, get out of my house.” He roared.

With one last glance at Roberta Eirween fled out the room and ran downstairs, grabbed her coat and ran towards home sobbing her heart out.

Barging in through the kitchen door she headed straight for the living room, tears still streaming down her face and gasping for breath through her sobs she threw herself onto the sofa between her fathers.

Eirween buried her face in Ianto's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him tightly, her fathers looking in panic at each other over her head they both engulfed her in their arms and just held her until her sobs began to subside.

“Tell us what's wrong, what happened?” Jack asked her softly, stroking his hand over her long dark hair.

“Roberta ... her dad ...” She managed to get out before breaking into fresh sobs.

“Shhh, calm down.” Ianto urged gently. “We can't help you unless you tell us what he did?”

“We were .... he ... he caught us ...” She mumbled into Ianto's chest.

“He caught you and Roberta kissing?” Jack asked, still stroking her hair.

Eirween nodded into Ianto's chest, Ianto kissed the top of her head comfortingly.

“And he didn't like what he saw?” Ianto added.

This time she shook her head against him.

“He grabbed us and pulled us off the bed ... she shook us, he hurt my arm and he ... he called me a dirty little ... slut.” Eirween sobbed out. “What's a slut?”

“Something you most definitely are not.” Jack told her angrily. “Let me look at your arm?”

Finally lifting her head from Ianto's chest she pushed the sleeve of her dress up and they could clearly see bruises where she had been grabbed by the arm.

“Ignorant bastard.” Ianto seethed.

“No one does this to our daughter!” Jack stated, getting to his feet and striding across the room.

“No daddy, don't.” Eirween shouted fearfully after him. “You'll make it worse.”

“How can it get much worse, he's assaulted you and he's not getting away with it.” Jack told her, stopping by the living room door.

“He told me I could never see her again, please, I don't want to make him more angry.” She pleaded.

“What's wrong, what else did he say?” Ianto asked her seeing the fear in her eyes.

“He told us we deserved to be beaten, I'm scared he'll take it out on Roberta.” She told them.

“Has he hurt her before, that you know off?” Jack asked, his fists clenched by his sides.

“She's never said but ... he was so angry, I was so scared and I just ran.” Eirween replied.

“I'm not going to let him get away with beating a child.” Jack told her, moving to leave the room again.

“Jack, wait. Look.” Ianto told him, spotting someone coming up the driveway.

“It's Roberta.” Eirween shouted, pulling out of Ianto's arms and running out the house with Jack and Ianto on her tail, watching horrified as Eirween caught the other girl when when she collapsed before them.

TBC


	102. Chapter 102

“Daddy.” Eirween shouted, not caring with of her fathers got there first to help.

Jack swooped Roberta up into his arms, the girl flopped unconscious as the three of them headed back towards the manor, none of them missing the hand shaped bruise on her face where she had been slapped hard.

“What kind of bastard does something like this to his own daughter?” Ianto asked fuming.

“An ignorant bastard.” Jack growled laying the young girl down on the sofa and placing a cushion beneath her head.

Brushing her curls from her face it became apparent the bruise wasn't the only injury she had sustained, there was a small cut seeping blood just below her hairline.

“Oh my god, what has he done to her?” Eirween asked, dropping to her knees beside Roberta with tears rolling down her cheeks. “I should have stayed.”

“So cariad.” Ianto said softly. “If you had he would have just hurt both of you.”

“Is she hurt anywhere else?” Eirween asked Jack.

Jack was hesitant to check over the young girls body for injuries, scared she might come around and be even more scared.

“I'll check.” Eirween told them, making the decision for him.

Jack and Ianto moved back away from the girls while Eirween first pushed the sleeves of Roberta's dress up her arms, finding bruises similar to her own where the other girls father had grabbed their arms.

On the other arm she found a graze that was bruising near her wrist but nothing more, shuffling along the floor on her knees she took a breath and checked her legs, lifting the skirt of her dress and sighing with a little relief when there was just a couple of grazes on her knees.

“I think she's okay.” Eirween told them. “But she could be hurt where I can't see.”

“That's what I'm worried about.” Jack told her, moving back towards the girls with Ianto.

Eirween stroked her fingers over Roberta's face then placed a small kiss to her forehead.

Roberta let out a small moan, opened her eyes and stared up at Eirween.

“Where am I?” Roberta asked in a whisper.

“My house, don't you recognise it?” Eirween asked.

Roberta flicked her eyes around the room and her body relaxed a bit.

“You're safe.” Ianto told her, sitting on the arm of the sofa at her feet.

“What did your father do to you?” Jack asked softly.

Roberta's eyes filled with tears.

“As soon as Eirween had left he slapped me around the face and told me I was a dirty little slut.” She told them quietly. “I fell down and hurt my wrist and knees but he didn't care, he dragged me back up and I hit my forehead on the wooden frame of my bed and then he ...”

Roberta trailed off, sobbing softly. Eirween lent forwards and pulled her into her arms, holding her while she sobbed into her chest.

Jack knelt down beside Eirween and placed his hand comfortingly on the other girls back, moving it in little circles as he spoke.

“What did he do sweetheart?”

“He ... dragged me ... over his knee ... and ... spanked me like, beat me like a naughty child with his belt.” She told him between sobs. “My mother ... she tried to stop him ... but he pushed her away.”

“Did he do anything else?” Jack asked carefully, terrified at what she might tell him.

“No, he shoved me back on the floor and locked me in my room.” Roberta replied, lifting her head and wiping at her tears with the sleeve of her dress. “I climbed out the window, he probably doesn't know I'm gone yet.”

“Do you need me to call a doctor?” Ianto asked her.

“No!” She told him sounding horrified at the idea.

“Okay, okay.” Ianto told her soothingly. “How about a bath?”

“That would be good, thank you.” Roberta replied.

“Eirween will get you a towel.” Ianto told her.

Waiting until the girls had left the room Jack let rip.

“He's not getting away with this, I can't let him get away with beating his own daughter.” Jack fumed. “I'm going to see him.”

“Maybe we should wait until he calms down.” Ianto suggested. “He still might not even know she's gone yet.”

“And when he does he'll head straight here, I'm not letting him make a scene in front of Thomas and Lizzy.” Jack replied.

“I'm so thankful they're with Sarah this evening.” Ianto sighed. “I'm not going to stop you if you go but be careful.”

“I'll try not to kill him.” Jack growled.

“Jack!” Ianto warned, grabbing his lovers hand. “Maybe I should go.”

“No, not that you couldn't deal with him but I need to do this.” Jack replied, squeezing Ianto's hand before letting it go and after pressing a quick kiss to his lovers lips he left the room, grabbed his coat and headed into the village.

Ianto watched Jack from the window until he vanished from sight saying a little prayer that Jack's actions did cause more problems and then headed upstairs.

Knocking on the bathroom door he called out to ask Roberta if he could get her anything and was a little surprised to hear Eirween call back in answer that they were fine.

Although the girls were obviously becoming closer he never thought that Roberta would have been comfortable to bathe in front of her, from what Jack had said they hadn't progressed past kissing.

Telling himself he was just being daft and that Roberta just wanted her friend with her he went back downstairs and put some water on to make a pot of tea for them despite Eirween saying they didn't need anything and paced the kitchen nervously worrying about Jack.

TBC


	103. Chapter 103

Jack and Ianto hadn't yet met Roberta's parents but he knew where they lived, barely stopping before he slammed straight into their front door he pounded on it with his fist then waited with both his fists clenched at his side for someone to answer it.

Impatiently Jack pounded on it a second time, almost hitting the petite, slender woman who answered.

“Where is he?” Jack growled at her.

“I ... who are you?” She asked meekly, eyes wide as she took in the angry man before her.

“Captain Jack Harkness, Eirween's father.” Jack replied just as the man he assumed was Roberta's father made an appearance.

Pushing past the woman Jack strode straight towards him, lashing out his fist made contact with the other man's chin dropping him to the floor.

“Who the hell are you?” The ma boomed at him.

“It's Eirween's father.” The woman told him before Jack could reply.

The man got to his feet and faced Jack, they were of about the same height and build and Roberta's mother took a deep breath and stepped between them.

“Maybe talking would be a better way of resolving this?” She said, her voice shaking.

“Get out the way woman.” The man yelled at her, pushing her aside with his arm.

“Do you treat all the women in your family is such an offensive way?” Jack sneered. “You daughter is in a right state after what you did to her, she passed out, are you proud of yourself?”

“She deserved it the little whore.” The man ranted.

“She is no more a whore or a slut for than matter than Eirween.” Jack retorted. “They are young innocent girls finding themselves falling in love for the first time.”

“Love?” The man scoffed. “What do they know about love at sixteen and if they knew anything they would know they need a man, what I caught them doing was disgusting!”

“They can't help falling for each other no more than you could help falling for your wife.” Jack told him, itching to hit him again. “You should never have beaten your daughter like that, no matter what they were doing.”

“You didn't see them, they were kissing on my daughters bed and ... touching!” He said as if they had been doing something repulsive.

“Well at least I know I wouldn't have reacted in such a way, I guess that makes me the better man!” Jack retorted.

“You're no better than them, I've heard the rumours about you and what goes on up at than manor.” The man snipped. “That you and that Ianto Jones are more than just friends, it's no wonder your daughter grew up the way she has, seducing innocent young girls.”

Jack couldn't help himself, he slapped him hard across the face sending him flying into the hall wall.

“My life and how I conduct it is none of your business and if anything the seducing was the other way around.” Jack snapped. “You need to realise that your daughter is a lovely young woman who happened to fall for another girl, there's nothing you or I can do about it and you are going to have to accept that or this is going to break your family.”

“She's no daughter of mine.” The man growled. “If she doesn't come to her senses and forget about your daughter and marry one of the nice young men I choose for her then she can forget about ever coming home again.”

“You really are a bigoted little bastard, aren't you?” Jack sneered. “I've a good mind to call the police and have you arrested for what you've done to that poor girl.”

“You just do that and you'll regret it.” The other man threatened.

“What exactly do you man by that?” Jack asked, fuming.

“People in this village might turn a blind eye to you being a poof but I bet the coppers in the next village wouldn't be quite so understanding.” He retorted with an evil smirk. “Although being locked up in prison with all those other men might seem like a good thing to you.”

“You really are an evil piece of work.” Jack retaliated. “Fine, I won't but Roberta can stay with us until you come to your senses.”

“You're welcome to the dirty little cow.” The other man told him. “And you can tell her for me that she no longer has a mother and father unless she comes to her senses.”

Jack went to argue back again and then stopped himself, this man really wasn't worth it.

“Fine.” Jack told him, turning and leaving as the other man shouted at him as he went.

“That's right, run away you dirty little faggot.”

Jack ignored the urge to turn back and beat the shit out of the other man, instead his kept his composure and walked out the front door, feeling very sorry for the man's wife who stood silently against the wall hugging her shall around her.

When he got back to the manor he found Ianto sat in the kitchen gazing into the fire of the range with a worried look on his face.

“Ianto, are the girls okay?” Jack asked him, taking the seat beside his lover.

“They're fine, they've had tea and toast and are in Eirween's room talking.” Ianto replied. “You don't look like you've been in a fight, what happened.”

“I hit him, twice.” Jack admitted. “He deserved so much more but I managed to control myself.”

“I take it words were exchanged.” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, basically he thinks the girls are dirty little whores who need men to show them what they're missing.” Jack told him, his anger growing again. “How can people still be so ignorant?”

“I can imagine there will always be people like him in the world, no matter how much more tolerant and understanding others might become.” Ianto sighed. “What else did he say?”

“That she was no daughter of his until she came to her senses and that if we call the police on him ... he threatened to get us put in prison for being poofs.” Jack replied. “We kinda called a truce but I'm worried for Roberta, she can't go home to a man like him so I told him she can stay here, not that he seemed to care. I feel sorry for her mother, she's going to get the brunt of his anger now.”

“What are you going to tell Roberta?” Ianto asked.

“For now that her father is still angry and that she can stay here for as long as she likes.” Jack told him. “She's not stupid, she'll have already guessed that he's not going to accept her home unless she stops seeing Eirween and she doesn't need me to tell her that as well.”

“Do you ... while you were gone I went up to ask Roberta if there was anything she needed through the bathroom door and Eirween called back.” Ianto said a little hesitantly. “She was in there with her while she was bathing, do you think their relationship has gone past just kissing?”

“Her father said he caught them kissing and touching but he didn't go into detail.” Jack frowned at the look on his lovers face. “But I'm not sure how much I believe him, does that worry you? If they have?”

“Not really, it's just to me she's still our innocent little girl.” Ianto shrugged. “It means she's growing up and there's nothing we can do about it.”

“You're sure that's all?” Jack asked him, taking his hand in his own.

“Of course, I have no problem with who she falls in love with, you should know that more than anyone.” Ianto told him with a smile.

“We have to let her grow up sometime, it just seems to have come a lot faster than we thought.” Jack replied, kissing him softly on the lips. “Do you think we should get Sarah to talk to them, might be easier coming from a woman?”

Ianto nodded and said sadly. “It's times like this Eirween really needs her mother.”

“I know.” Jack replied, resting his forehead on Ianto's. “I know.”

TBC


	104. Chapter 104

They left the two girls talking in Eirween's room while they made up the bed in one of the spare rooms almost adjacent, knocking on their daughters door before entering the room.

Although neither of them would ever admit it they were both a little relieved to find the girls laying on top of the bed on their stomachs, both dressed in long nightdresses and reading a book together.

“We've made the bed up for Roberta just down the landing.” Jack told them, perching on the very edge of the bed, Ianto standing close by.

“We can share my bed, I don't mind.” Eirween replied completely innocently.

“I'm not sure that's such a good idea sweetheart.” Ianto told her softly. “You'll sleep better if you have your own rooms.”

“You and Ianto share a room.” Eirween pouted.

“That's different Eirween and you know it.” Jack told her. “We've been together a very long time and you've known each other a few weeks.”

“You're as bad as Roberta's father.” Eirween challenged him.

“Don't even go down that route.” Jack told her firmly. “I've been nothing but supportive of your and Roberta's friendship and I'm happy to have here her in our home.”

“Sorry daddy.” Eirween told him guiltily.

“I do understand you know.” Jack told them with a smile. “You know we are around your age when we met and it's not so long ago that we've forgotten.”

“Tell us how you met?” Eirween asked, closing the book and sitting up while Roberta rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow.

“You've heard that story dozens of time.” Ianto laughed.

“Roberta hasn't.” Eirween pleaded.

“Okay.” Jack chuckled, moving over slightly so Ianto could sit down on the bed too.

“My parents died when I was seventeen and I was sent here to live with my uncle, a man I barely knew but didn't like along with my cousins.” Jack began. “I wasn't looking forward to it at all, I knew he was horrible to his own children so I could only but dread what he would be like towards me.”

“Was he?” Roberta asked.

“He liked to use his riding crop to punish, something I would never do to a child.” Jack replied. “Luckily he didn't use it on me more than a couple of times.”

Roberta nodded, obviously thinking about what her father had done to her and kept ignoring the twinges of pain that came from her beating, something she was keeping to herself.

“Anyway when I arrived at the train station I was met by Ianto, with Myfanwy and the carriage.” Jack continued. “As soon as I saw him I knew I was attracted to him but I denied it to myself for longer than I should have before I succumbed to his charms.”

“You wouldn't know it now but Jack was so shy when he arrived.” Ianto added. “And very innocent.”

“Hey, they didn't need to know that!” Jack pouted making the girls giggle.

“There's nothing wrong with innocence.” Ianto told the girls. “Learning how to love someone is an amazing experience that shouldn't be rushed, ask Jack.”

“You are so going to pay for that later!” Jack told his lover with a chuckle.

Noticing the girls were staring wide-eyed at them Ianto changed to subject back to their meeting.

“I thought Jack was gorgeous from the second I saw him and knew I would make him mine.” Ianto told them.

“You're still as beautiful as they day we met.” Jack countered, getting his own back.

Both the girls burst into fits of giggles again.

“Beautiful? Men can't be beautiful.” Roberta giggled.

“Of course they can.” Jack replied. “Don't you think he's beautiful?”

This time is was Ianto's turn to feel a little embarrassed.

“Okay, enough, it's time these two got some sleep.” Ianto told them, getting up from the bed. “We'll show you where you're sleeping Roberta.

Both the girls followed Jack and Ianto to the room they had prepared, Roberta sat on the bed and bounced, quickly moving onto her stomach hoping they hadn't seen the pain she knew must have shown in her face at doing so.

“Roberta, are you sure you don't want a doctor to look at you, I can tell you're in pain?” Jack asked her concerned for the teenager.

“No, I'll be fine.” Roberta replied quickly. “It's not that bad.”

“He beat you with his belt, you don't have to be brave.” Jack replied. “Ianto, do we still have any of that arnica cream in the bathroom cabinet?”

“Arnica cream?” Roberta asked.

“It's amazing.” Eirween told her as Ianto went to check. “It helps stop pain and bruising, Martha makes it for us.”

Ianto returned shortly holding a little glass pot and handed it to her, telling her to spread it over where it hurt once she was alone.

Leaving the two girls to say good night Jack and Ianto left the room after bidding Roberta goodnight themselves, leaving the door open a little but moving towards Eirween's room to give them a little privacy.

“Does this really work?” Roberta asked Eirween.

“Yeah, daddy used to put in on my scrapes and bruises all the time when I was little.” Eirween enthused.

“It hurts so much, don't tell your daddy's it's too embarrassing to have a doctor looking at my bottom.” Roberta confided.

“Only if your sure?” Eirween asked.

I am.” She assured her, moving closer to the other girl.

“I wish they had let us share my bed.” Eirween told her, wrapping her arms around the other girls waist. “I want to take care of you.”

“I'll be okay.” Roberta smiled. “Before we know it, it'll be the morning.”

“Are you going to go back home?” Eirween asked.

“No, my father is never going to accept that I want to be with you.” Roberta replied.

“Good.” Eirween grinned, tilting her head slightly and kissing the other girl softly on the lips.

“Goodnight.” Roberta told her, stealing a kiss of her own.

“I better go, I didn't hear them go downstairs, I know they're waiting for me to go to my own room.” Eirween sighed.

One more kiss and the girls parted reluctantly, Eirween closed the door to Roberta's room on the way out and gave Jack and Ianto a look that told them she knew they would be there waiting for her.

“Is she okay?” Jack asked, following Eirween into her room.

“She'll be okay as long as she stays away from her father.” Eirween told him and Ianto slipping beneath the covers of her bed. “Can she really stay here as long as she wants?”

“Of course she can.” Ianto reassured her. “No get some sleep.”

“Goodnight.” She told them both, anticipating the kisses they both gave her on the forehead, snuggling down and closing her eyes when they left the room and thinking about Roberta just along the hall.

“We'll ask Sarah to talk to them tomorrow when she brings Thomas and Lizzy back.” Jack suggested to Ianto as they headed downstairs to the living room.

“She might feel a little uncomfortable asking them about how far their relationship has progressed.” Ianto replied.

“I think she'll be fine with it.” Jack told him. “She's not easily phased.

“The girls will be more open with another woman I think.” Ianto replied, sitting down on the sofa and dragging Ianto down with him.

“I wish I'd had someone to talk to when I was there age.” Jack admitted. “Confused about my feelings for you is a huge understatement.”

“Well, you managed to make the right decision all by yourself.” Ianto grinned.

“Didn't I just.” Jack agreed, claiming his lovers lips with his own and kissing him deeply. “Do you think the girls are asleep yet?”

“I doubt it, why?” Ianto asked.

“I rather fancy an early night, how about you?” Jack told him, cupping his crotch through his trousers.

“Sounds like the best idea you've had all day.” Ianto agreed. “But we should wait a while and there's nothing to stop us kissing like teenagers while we're waiting for them to sleep.”

“I'm not the only one having good ideas today.” Jack chuckled before Ianto's lips met his and his tongue slid between them and into his mouth.

TBC


	105. Chapter 105

It was sometime later when they dragged themselves off the sofa and up to bed, their lips were beyond bruised and their clothes in disarray and they could barely keep their hands or lips off each other while making their way quickly up the stairs to their room.

 

Pausing to make sure the bedroom door was firmly closed and locked Jack turned around to find Ianto already stripped naked and spread out invitingly in the middle of this bed, his legs spread wide giving Jack a clear view of his arse while his hand stroked his cock slowly.

“Fuck, you're gorgeous.” Jack groaned, dragging his shirt off over his head and dumping in on the floor, his trousers following quickly he moved to the foot of the bed and watched his lover pleasure himself.

Ianto looked up at the Captain through his eyelashes.

“Are you coming to bed or are you going to just stand there all night?” Ianto snarked with a grin knowing just what he was doing to his lover without even touching him.

“I'm enjoying the view.” Jack retorted, his hand finding his own cock and mirroring Ianto's actions.

“What if I do this?” Ianto asked, bending his legs at the knee and drawing them backwards exposing himself even more to his lover, his knees dropping sidewards a little.

“I want to watch you prepare yourself for me, watch you make yourself come before I fuck you.” Jack told him, his voice dripping with lust.

Ianto reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the small pot of Vaseline, popping off the lid with his thumb he then balanced it on the bed beside him and dipped in two fingers scooping out some of the contents.

Jack's watched Ianto's every move, his hand still moving slowly and firmly as he stroked his own cock, wanting to just jump on the bed and gather Ianto in his arms but to engrossed in his lovers actions to spoil his wish.

Ianto slid his slick fingers down over his perineum and delved into the crack of his arse, finding the tight ring of muscle hidden within he brushed his fingers over it, feeling the small opening react to his touch.

Jack loved the look on Ianto's face as he slid a finger inside his own arse, the little gasps he made as he slid it back and forth, fucking himself with his own digit for a few minutes before adding a second and stretching himself further to ready himself for his lover.

Adding a third finger Ianto twisted them within the tight heat of his own channel and brushed them over his prostate sending delicious tendrils of pleasure shooting through his body, his hand moving faster and faster on his cock as his orgasm began to build within him.

“Going ... to ... come.” Ianto panted, his eyes closed tightly.

“Do it, come for me.” Jack urged him, trying desperately to damp down his own growing orgasm, not wanting to come until he was buried inside his lovers body.

Ianto's hips were canting uncontrollably, fucking himself on his own fingers before thrusting his cock into his fist, his movements becoming more and more erratic until his body froze for a second and then with a strangled moan his come shot out covering his belly and chest.

Panting loudly Ianto slid his fingers from his arse and opened his eyes, looking Jack straight in the eye he trailed a finger through his spilt come and lifted it to his mouth, tasting his own essence as Jack climbed on to the bed and settled between his legs.

“That's mine.” Jack told him, dipping his head down and lapping up the cooling come from his lovers body.

Lifting his head he grinned lustfully at his lover and then kissed him passionately, his tongue delving into Ianto's mouth and his hand going between his legs and finding the lose, slick hole ready and waiting for him.

“I will never get tired of you or your body.” Jack growled breaking the kiss.

Reaching for the Vaseline Jack quickly coated his fingers and then his cock.

“How do you want me?” Ianto asked, reaching up and stroking his fingers down Jack's cheek before tweaking one of his nipples and making the Captain gasp.

“On your knees.” Jack told him, helping Ianto turn onto his front and then pulling him up by the hips.

“I love your arse.” Jack muttered, parting the cheeks with his hand and teasing the entrance with this fingers.

“Fuck me, I need you buried inside me.” Ianto told him, pushing against his hands.

Jack pressed the blunt head of his cock to Ianto's hole and pushed, sliding in deeply in one slick movement, taking a few moments to revel in the tight heat surround his erection before beginning to move.

Ianto grasped the sheet beneath him tightly when Jack began to pound into him faster and faster, even though he had come already he loved the feeling of Jack cock being ball deep inside him, he didn't need to come again to enjoy the sensations it was sending though him.

Jack grasped Ianto's hips with both hands, using them as leverage he thrust faster and faster, his breathing coming in rasping pants as his orgasm headed towards the edge.

Ianto clenched his internal muscles around Jack's cock, hearing the Captain gasp loudly he did it again knowing it would take his lover tumbling over the edge and with a loud groan of Ianto's name Jack shot his come inside his lovers arse.

Jack rested his head on Ianto's back as he tried to catch his breath, his weight causing them to tumble down onto the mattress sated in a tangle of limbs.

Moving one arm to reach the covers Jack dragged them over their hot, sticky bodies not wanting to move and kissed Ianto on the back of the neck, both of them asleep before his cock softened and slid from his lovers body. 

TBC


	106. Chapter 106

The following morning the girls came down to breakfast together, hands held and settled at the kitchen table. There was no denying the Roberta was still in some pain as she wriggled a little on the wooden chair trying to get comfortable, without saying a word Ianto left the room and returned a few minutes later with a cushion and handed it to the teenager who took it shyly, blushing a little as she thanked him while lifting herself off the seat and placing it beneath her before sitting down again with a small sigh of relief.

Jack dished out bowls of porridge he had prepared for them all, joining them at the table just as Sarah arrived with the two younger children who, after saying hello politely to their fathers ran straight up to their rooms to get ready for school.

“Good morning Roberta, I didn't know you were staying the night?” Sarah said politely, helping herself to a bowl of porridge, she had fed the children but hadn't bothered herself in her hurry to get them back home to change for school.

Roberta looked down at her now empty bowl, not sure what to say.

“Why don't you go and dress girls, I don't think you should go to school today though.” Jack told them, trying to spare Roberta's blushes. “One day off won't hurt you.”

“Thanks daddy.” Eirween told him, both of them vacating the kitchen quickly.

“What's wrong?” Sarah asked, looking questionably at then two men sat opposite her.

“Roberta's father caught the girls kissing on Roberta's bed and he didn't take to kindly to it.” Ianto told her.

“So he thought he'd take his belt to her, she's in pain but she won't let me get a doctor to check her over.” Jack added.

“He beat her?” Sarah gasped horrified.

“His reaction to their budding relationship isn't as open minded as ours.” Jack said sadly. “I wanted to ask a favour of you?”

“Go on.” Sarah told him.

“When I confronted her father he said he'd caught them kissing and touching.” Jack replied. “I'm worried they are rushing into things despite Eirween's reassurance to me that they hadn't gone past kissing, he might have been lying but I think they might need a woman to talk to rather than Ianto or I, I was hoping you would feel comfortable enough to do that for me, us?”

“What exactly do you want to know?” Sarah asked.

“Just that they aren't rushing into things, they're only sixteen and still so young.” Jack told her. “I know how hard it is to control yourself when you think you're in love, I just don't want either of them to get hurt of they take it as far as they can and then find out it wasn't what they really wanted.”

“So, what you're saying it your worried one of them will realise it is just a phase and will break it off in favour of boys?” Sarah asked bluntly.

“That about sums it up.” Jack admitted. “It looks like they have genuine affection for each other but I couldn't bear for them to end up hurt.”

“I'll talk to them for you but I won't push them into telling me anything their not comfortable with.” Sarah replied. “Do they know about this?”

“No, but Ianto and I will head off to the airfield when Thomas and Lizzy go to school and then maybe you can fine some way to broach the subject?” Jack asked.

“I'm sure I can think of something, not go and gee up those two for school or they'll be late.” Sarah urged.

Less than fifteen minutes later Sarah found herself alone in the house with the girls, making up a batch of Eirween's favourite biscuits she called the girls down to the kitchen as soon as they were out the oven, placing the plate of warm biscuits on the table and handing them both large glasses of cold milk.

“How are you girls?” Sarah asked, still not sure how to ask what she needed to.

“I'm fine thank you.” Roberta told her with a small smile.

“Great.” Eirween told her.

“Eirween's father's told me what happened Roberta, I know it's upsetting and a little embarrassing but they told me you were in pain.” Sarah told her carefully. “Are you sure you don't want anyone to examine you?”

“The pain isn't as bad as it was.” Roberta told her, blushing a little.

“If you change your mind then don't feel you can't ask me to get my husband to help, okay?” Sarah told her.

Roberta nodded. “Thank you.”

“There was something they wanted me to ask you as they thought you might feel more comfortable talking to another woman.” Sarah added. “Both of you, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. When Jack confronted your father Roberta he told him he'd caught you kissing and touching ... both Jack and Ianto are worried you're rushing into things.”

“He told ... he told him that?” Roberta asked with a stutter.

“We were, we did but ... we were completely dressed.” Eirween spluttered out. “We'd never done it before and it felt nice ...”

Both girls blushed furiously as Eirween trailed off.

“Girls, there's nothing wrong with wanting to explore each other and how it feels and I believe you, just promise me to take it slowly? Jack and Ianto are just worried about you, nothing else.” Sarah reassured them.

“But it felt so good.” Eirween blurted out before she could stop herself.

“Sex is one of the best feelings in the world.” Sarah told them with a smile. “But no one should rush into it, it brings so many emotions with it, some of which can be confusing at first. You should take the time to know your own bodies before each others, it'll help.”

“What do you mean?” Roberta asked.

Sarah sighed, this wasn't a path she had intended to go down and now she had she wasn't sure how to put it.

“Sarah?” Eirween asked when she didn't answer.

Sarah could feel herself blushing as she began to explain.

“It's called masturbation, there are people who consider it wrong but it's nothing more than touching and exploring your own body to find out what ... makes you excited.” Sarah told them. “It won't cause you any harm and it should never make you feel dirty or guilty.”

Both girls were staring wide eyed at her, neither of them ever having heard the term before.

“Really?” Eirween asked. “People do that?”

“Yes.” Sarah told them with a smile. “More people than would ever admit it.”

“Even ... even my dads?” Eirween asked, screwing up her face. “Eww.”

Sarah laughed. “It's always best not to think about your parents and anything to do with sex at the same time.”

“Don't worry, I've wiped that thought from my mind completely.” Eirween told her.

“Okay girls, I think that's enough for one day.” Sarah told them with a chuckle, picking up their empty milk glasses. “Or we may go down a route that none of us are ready for.”

The girls got up from the table, Eirween reached for Roberta's hand and before they left the kitchen they both hesitated as if not knowing what to say to Sarah.

“It's alright girls, I understand.” Sarah told them with a smile. “Why don't you go and groom Myfanwy, she's getting old and would be grateful of the company.”

“We will.” Eirween told her with a smile.

Sarah watched them go and then let out a sigh of relief, that had gone a lot easier than she thought it would.

TBC


	107. Chapter 107

Over the next week Jack and Ianto tried not to interfere with the progression of the girls relationship, they make it clear they or Sarah were there if they wanted to talk to them about anything but set some ground rules.

If they were in each others room for whatever reason they were to leave the door open, they went to school regularly and kept up with their studies and that bathing was a solitary thing.

The girls agreed readily, after the way Roberta's father had been with them they didn't want to do anything to upset Eirween's parents, they still found ways to steal kisses when no one was looking and spent a lot of time in the stable with Myfanwy tending to the ageing horse.

“I overheard Jack saying to Ianto a few days ago that he didn't think Myfanwy had long left to live.” Eirween said to Roberta sadly, brushing the mares mane thoroughly. “Ianto told him not to be so daft, that she had years left in her but you only have to look into her eyes to see how tired she is.”

“She's been here since before you were born, hasn't she?” Roberta asked, brushing over Myfanwy's back gently.

Eirween nodded. “Ianto came here to work as a boy when she was little more than a foal, I think she's over twenty years old.”

“He's cares for her a lot, doesn't he?” Roberta asked.

“He'll be devastated when it's her time to go, but she might still have a few years left, I hope so anyway.” Eirween sighed, placing the brush back on it's shelf.

Roberta placed the other brush down beside it and took Eirween's hand in her own.

“You're going to miss her too, aren't you?” Roberta asked.

“I learnt how to ride on her, she's such a patient horse.” Eirween said, patting Myfanwy's nose. “Jack's not fond of horses but he rode her a couple of times with Ianto. She's a huge part of this family, we'll all miss her.”

Roberta brushed away the tear that rolled down the other girls cheek and then kissed her softly.

“Don't think about losing her yet, she maybe getting old but she's not sick or lame.” Roberta said softly. “We just need to make her twilight years comfortable for her.”

Eirween led Roberta over the the bales of hay and sat down, pulling her down beside her.

“Do you miss your parents?” Eirween asked. “You haven't seen them since the day you came here and they haven't made any attempt to come and see you.”

“When that trunk arrived two days after I got here with all my things I knew my father had cut me out of his life forever.” Roberta replied sadly. “I don't really miss him that much but I miss my mother, but she's too scared of my father to disobey him and if he's told her I don't exist for them anymore then she won't defy him by coming to see me.”

“We could go and see her, when he's not at home?” Eirween suggested.

“It's too dangerous, if he came home and caught us he'd kill us all.” Roberta couldn't keep her fear out of her voice when she spoke, her turn for a tear to roll down her face.

We'll find a way, I promise you will see your mother again.” Eirween told her determinedly.

“I hope so.” Roberta's voice came out barely a whisper.

“But you're happy, living here with us?” Eirween asked.

Roberta face brightened instantly.

“Yes, you have the best parents in the world.” Roberta enthused. “Even if you have two dads.”

“Sarah's been like a mother to me since mine died, have you thought about what she said?” Eirween asked, blushing a little. “About touching ourselves?”

Roberta blushed bright red.

“I the bath.” Roberta admitted. “But I felt a little ... touching my chest felt like when you touched me there.”

“I've thought about it, but I haven't tried.” Eirween said quietly. “I liked it when you touched me.”

Roberta lifted her hand and placed it over Eirween's right breast, feeling the nipple harden through the fabric of her dress instantly, brushing her thumb over the hard nub she smiled when Eirween let out a soft sigh.

“It can't be wrong, can it?” Eirween asked. “To do something that feels so good.”

“Sarah never said it was wrong, just that we should take things slowly.” Roberta murmured, leaning forwards to claim her lovers lips.

Eirween let herself fall into the kiss, letting her lovers tongue slide into her mouth and seemingly taste every inch of her before tangling with her tongue aware of the other girls hand still on her chest, stroking over one breast and then the other until they pulled apart panting.

Roberta pulled Eirween down so they were lying on top of the scratchy hay but neither of them seemed to notice, Eirween reaching out for the other girls breast and causing the same reaction in her lovers body, kissing her desperately.

Eirween rolled them so he was lying on top if her lover, one of her legs between Roberta's. Roberta's hands slid down her back, teasing her spine and then settling on her bottom, pulling their bodies flush together.

Eirween found herself wondering what it would feel like if they were touching each others skin instead of through their clothes and felt herself blushing bright red, pulling back she looked down as Roberta opened her eyes.

“Can I undo your dress?” Eirween asked, her fingers fiddling with the buttons that held it fastened at the front.

Roberta nibbled on her bottom lip and nodded slowly.

Eirween's fingers fumbled as she opened the buttons, moving to lie next to Roberta again she pushed the fabric aside and stroked the other girls full breasts through the thin undergarment, feeling her shudder under her touch.

Leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips Eirween slid her fingers down Roberta's neck and beneath the remaining fabric, moving them slowly over the other girls warm skin to cup her breast once more.

Both girls groaned into the kiss, their teeth clashing as it became more and more heated, both of them experiencing sensations for the first time, neither of them wanting to stop.

“Eirween, Roberta, are you in there?” Jack's voice rang out from across the yard outside.

The girls pulled apart instantly, Eirween leapt to her feet and grabbed Myfanwy's brush while Roberta hurriedly buttoned the front of her dress closed and just managed to grab the other brush when Jack entered the stable.

“There you are, it looks like Myfanwy is enjoying all the attention.” Jack grinned, patting the mares neck. “You've been gone hours, dinners ready.”

“Thanks daddy.” Eirween told him, aware she was blushing a little. “We'll be in in a moment.”

“Okay girls, see you in a minute.” Jack replied, leaving the stable with the grin still on his face.

They had no idea that he knew they hadn't been spending their whole time grooming Myfanwy, they both had bits of straw in their hair and Roberta's dress was buttoned up wrongly.

Knowing they were taking a minute or two to straighten themselves out properly before coming to dinner he headed back into the house and grabbed Ianto by the hips and whispered into his ear so Thomas and Lizzy couldn't hear him.

“They're coming, they have a little maintenance to do first.” Jack told him.

“Maintenance?” Ianto whispered back.

“I think their relationship is progressing a little, in the same place ours did.” Jack replied, taking the opportunity to kiss Ianto's neck.

“I don't want them fumbling in the stables.” Ianto told him back, dragging Jack from the room. “If their going to ... experiment maybe we ... no I can't even think about what they might to if we give them the run of their rooms, more privacy.”

“Ianto, we've done all we can and Sarah's told them to take it slowly.” Jack sighed. “If they're going to go further they will find somewhere to do so, like we did.”

Then what do we do?” Ianto replied.

“I don't know ... they're going up, becoming young women Ianto and we have to respect their feelings.” Jack told him. “We'll keep our rules for now and think about it, okay?”

“Okay.” Ianto agreed.

Heading back into the kitchen they found the girls sat at the table with Thomas and Lizzy looking like the perfect young ladies they had done before they went out to the stable.

TBC


	108. Chapter 108

A few days later Ianto walked along the quiet country lane leading Myfanwy by her reins, giving the mare a little gentle exercise.

Turning the corner into the adjoining lane that would lead them back to the manor he was startled to see one of the young mechanics from the flying school running at full pelt toward him.

“George, what's wrong?” Ianto asked him.

The young man struggled to catch his breath.

“Explosion ... people hurt ... plane ...” He gasped.

“A plane exploded?” Ianto asked him, fearing the worst.

George nodded.

“I'll get Jack, go back and help.” Ianto told him, pulling the mare into a trot he head back to the manor as quickly as possible and after putting Myfanwy into her stable he found Jack down in the rose garden wielding a pair of garden shears.

Ignoring the question he wanted to ask he filled Jack on the situation, the Captain dropped the shears onto the ground and they sprinted back up through the ground of the manor, stopping only briefly to call out to Sarah that there was an emergency at the flying school.

“Did George say who was hurt?” Jack asked Ianto as they ran.

“No, damn ... we really need to get a car!” Ianto panted, his hand resting on the stitch forming under his ribs.

“We're just outta shape.” Jack chuckled, panting hard himself.

“Oh shit!” Ianto exclaimed seeing the spiral of smoke coming into view.

Upping their pace they dropped their banter and pushed themselves harder to reach the flying school where the hanger where Martha's plane was housed was a smouldering pile of now wet wood on the ground.

“What the hell happened?” Jack asked the first person he spotted.

“No idea Captain, Martha had been in the hanger all morning until she went to get herself a cup of tea, when she returned she had barely opened the door and there was a huge explosion.” He explained.

“Where Martha?” Ianto asked, glancing about in panic for their friend.

“She was taken away by the ambulance but I don't think she's badly hurt.” The young man told them.

“Anyone else?” Jack asked.

“Young Philip, he was in the hanger ...” The man trailed off.

“Fuck ... oh fuck ...” Ianto swore, storming off towards the burnt out mess where the firemen were still damping down the wood.

Jack ran after him, pulling him to a stop barely a couple of feet from the wreckage.

“That poor kid, he was only fourteen.” Ianto said sadly. “I knew we shouldn't have let him here to help out.”

“We couldn't foresee anything like this happening.” Jack told him, trying to reassure his lover without drawing any undue attention to themselves. “It's never happened before in all the years the flying schools been here.”

“His parents, Jack, what the hell do we say to his mother?” Ianto asked him. “It could have been Thomas ...”

“Ianto, it's going to be hard but I can talk to them.” Jack told him. “You don't have to be there.”

“How can you been so calm, so hard? A child has died.” Ianto spat, turning on him.

Grabbing Ianto's arm he dragged him across to another hanger and took him inside, once they were out of sight he wrapped his arms around around his lover and held him tightly.

“Because if I let my emotions get the better of me I won't get through today.” Jack told him honestly. “I need to be strong for his parents, for the police who are going to be asking questions and wanting answers that I can't give them.”

“I'm sorry.” Ianto whispered. “It's just ...”

“One of the worst things that could happen?” Jack finished for him. “I'll go and face the police, you should go to the hospital and check on Martha, her car is out side so her keys will be in the main office and she won't mind you using it.”

Ianto nodded, pressing his lips to Jack softly before they untangled themselves from each others arms and headed back out into the chaos.

Jack headed over to the first policeman he saw and tried to find out what they knew if anything, one eye on Ianto, watching him head into the office and then reappear again a moment or two later to sprint over to Martha's car and drive off.

“Our preliminary investigations lead us to believe this was an accident.” The policemen told him. “According to the you woman ... Martha who was hurt in the explosion she'd left Philip in the hanger while she took a break.”

“So what caused the explosion?” Jack urged.

“When she was about to enter the hanger she spotted Philip near the petrol tank, it seems the young man had a cigarette hanging from his mouth. She was about to yell out at him but it was too late, it dropped from his mouth and must have ignited the fuel.” The policeman explained.

“Damn, how can I tell his parents that?” Jack asked, shocked that the young lad was smoking.

“It was a tragic accident Sir.” The policeman told him solemnly. “I can get one o my officers to break the sad news.”

“No, I'll go and see them.” Jack insisted, thanking the officer for his time.

Jack left the flying school, walking slowly along the road while he tried to work out what he was going to say in his head to the child's parents. Reaching the house much quicker than he'd hoped he knocked on the door, biting his bottom lip while he waited for someone to answer.

“Captain, Sir, how can I help?” The gentleman who answered the door asked. “What's Philip done now?”

“Mr James, John, can I come in for a minute?” Jack asked. “I need to speak you you and your wife.”

“Of course Sir.” Mr James replied, allowing Jack into his house and leading him through to the parlour where his wife was sat reading.

“Captain Harkness, what brings you here?” She asked with a smile, placing her book down.

“There's no easy way to say this.” Jack told them, feeling a lump rising in his throat. “I'm afraid there was an accident at the riding school.”

“An accident? Philip, has he been hurt?” Mrs James asked, reaching for her husbands hand.

“There was an explosion, I'm sorry I have to tell you this but your son, Philip didn't survive the blast.” Jack told them sadly.

“No!” Mrs James howled, burying her face in her husbands chest and sobbing loudly. “He can't be dead, he can't be.”

“Do you know what happened.” Mr James asked, trying not to fall apart for his wife's and his own sakes.

“He, Philip ... he was smoking and ...” Jack began to explain.

“The stupid little ... I told him not to smoke but all his friends are doing it ... oh god ...” Mr James stuttered, tears beginning to fall down his face. “Thank you for taking the time to tell us Sir.”

“If there's anything I can do, anything, please don't hesitate to ask.” Jack replied, getting to his feet.

Jack left the room quietly leaving the couple to comfort each other in their grief and headed out and back to the manor to let Sarah know what had happened, praying that Martha wasn't badly hurt like they had been told.

TBC


	109. Chapter 109

After finally locating what ward Martha was on, the nurses trying to fob him off by saying that only relatives were allowed to visit and a lot of flirting in a manner what would have put Jack to shame Ianto rushed to see her.

He was more than a little relieved to find her conscious and sitting up in bed reading, although the bandages around her head, her hand and arm on one side and her hand on the other were rather disconcerting.

“Martha, please tell me it looks worse than it is?” Ianto asked, dropping onto the hard plastic seat beside her bed.

“Hello to you too.” Martha told him with a smile and then winced.

“Sorry.” Ianto told her. “We were just so worried about you.”

“It's okay.” Martha assured him. “I have minor burns to my hands and this arm and a piece of wood whacked me on the head, which knocked me out and gave me a nasty cut but yes, it looks far worse than it actually is.”

“You got the burns protecting your face?” Ianto observed.

“You've got it in one, natural instinct they tell me.” Martha told him. “They've said they'll need looking after properly for a few weeks but they should heal completely, maybe just a few scars.”

“Have they called Tom?” Ianto asked.

“He's taking our little'n to his parents, they said they'd look after him for a few days and then he's heading here.” Martha replied. “After a little persuasion they agreed that I could go home tomorrow, as long as I use the creams they'll provide and I promise to come back in a week to have them checked. The wound in my head needed stitches, so they'll removed them at the same time.”

“We thought we'd lost you.” Ianto told her, stroking the top of her arm where it was undamaged.

“Little Philip, he didn't survive, did he?” Martha asked sadly.

“No, he caught the brunt of the blast, the ambulance men said he wouldn't have suffered, he would have died instantly.” Ianto told her, watching her face crumble.

“He was so young.” She told him, tears streaming down his face. “I should have taken his cigarettes away but I thought I could trust him, I caught him smoking in the hanger yesterday and he promised not to do it again.”

“Don't blame yourself, it was an accident.” Ianto told her comfortingly. “A tragic accident. Jack was going to break the news to his parents, that's why he's not here with me.”

“He should have had to do that, it's not his fault.” Martha protested.

“He knows that, it's no ones fault but he felt he owed it to them and that he would be more gentle with then than the police.” Ianto told her. “He can be very good at things like that when he needs to be.”

Martha nodded. “His poor parents, losing their only child before he even became an adult.”

“It's sad I know, but you mustn't dwell on it.” Ianto told her soothingly. “You have Tom and little David to think of, they need you.”

“I know.” Martha sighed sadly. “If I ever catching David smoking he won't know what's hit him.”

“See, there's the Martha I know and love.” Ianto said. “Do you need anything?”

“No, Tom's bringing me clean clothes when he comes and my wash bag.” Martha replied. “Thank you for coming to see me, Tom will be here soon and I know Jack will be anxious to know that I'm okay.”

“He will, are you sure you don't want me to stay till your husband arrives?” Ianto asked.

“No, I'll be fine.” Martha smiled. “Go and tell Jack I'm recovering just fine and put him out of his misery.”

Ianto rose from the chair and kissed her softly on the head, after saying their goodbyes he headed out the hospital and drove back to the manor finding Jack waiting for him at the front door as he approached, having seen him approach.

“Minor burns and a cut on the head, both of which will heal just fine.” Ianto told the Captain before he could ask.

“So she's going to be okay?” Jack asked, taking Ianto's hand and leading him through to the living room.

“Yep, she's convinced them to let her go home tomorrow, Tom on his way there now.” Ianto replied. “How did it go with Philips parents?”

“It was awful, nothing can prepare someone for losing a child.” Jack replied, pulling Ianto into his arms and hugging him. “I never want to have to go through what they are going through now.”

“They didn't blame Martha did they?” Ianto asked

“Is she blaming herself?” Jack replied.

“I've told her not to but she caught him smoking in the hanger before, he promised not to do it again and she didn't take the cigarettes off him.” Ianto explained. “She thinks if she had it would never have happened.”

“If Philip was that determined to smoke he would have just got more.” Jack replied. “She'll need to realise that.”

“I'm sure Tom won't let her wallow in it.” Ianto replied. “He'll let her talk it out.”

“Yeah.” Jack agreed.

“Where are the kids, it seems awfully quiet?” Ianto asked.

“Sarah too Thomas and Lizzy out for a walk into the village to get some baking ingredients and Eirween and Roberta said they were going into the fields as they had a wild flower assignment for school to do.”

“And you believed them?” Ianto asked with a smile.

“Not in the slightest but we can't keep mollycoddling them.” Jack shrugged. “Remember when we were their age, we spent every spare minute with each other.”

“Yep and I remember what we got up to as well!” Ianto exclaimed.

“We can't keep thinking of them as innocent children forever Ianto, they're both turning into young ladies and we can't judge them after how we behaved.” Jack replied. “I'm not saying I like the idea of my daughter becoming aware of her sexuality and I'm not going to encourage it but it's going to happen sooner or later.”

“But she's our little girl.” Ianto sighed.

“We have to realise our little girl is growing up and there's nothing we can about it except be there for us if she needs us.” Jack told him.

“I guess so and we should be grateful she can't get pregnant!” Ianto exclaimed making Jack burst out laughing.

“See, now you're seeing it my way.” Jack grinned.

“Oh Jack ...” Ianto began, only to be cut off by his lovers lips as he kissed him softly.

TBC


	110. Chapter 110

1940

“No Jack, no way!” Ianto yelled for the second time in the last few minutes.

“But I can fly and I've done it before.” Jack shouted back.

“Yeah and you got shot down and fucked up your knee, which I might add after your last accident is no better.” Ianto argued. “The RAF won't take you back Jack, you'll fail the medical.”

“I'm an officer, I can do a desk job.” Jack retorted.

“Oh yeah, the man who hates being confined to the house and loves to fly being stuck in an office, I can see that working!” Ianto exclaimed, flinging his hands in the air dramatically.

“There's a war on in case you haven't noticed and I want to do my bit to help.” Jack snapped back.

“You're nearly forty Jack and you did your bit for the country in the last war.” Ianto replied rationally. “You have to face facts, you're not up to fighting in this one.”

“But I feel so useless being here and knowing what they're facing.” Jack replied, sinking down onto one of the sofa's feeling a little defeated.

“If they wanted you, they would have called you up, you know that.” Ianto told him gently, taking a seat next to the Captain. “You were discharged from the RAF because of your injury, not for any other reason.”

“Eirween and Roberta want to join the land army, to help out on the farms but it would mean them giving up college and I'm not sure they should.” Jack said sadly.

“They could go back to college when the war ends.” Ianto suggested.

“But I don't want them too, is that selfish?” Jack asked.

“No, not when you're talking about the two young women we treat as if they were our own daughters.” Ianto replied. “I'd say it was perfectly normal to want them to stay safe but they are nineteen now Jack, they're not little girls.”

“Do you think Roberta's dad ever wonders where she is, if she's okay?” Jack asked.

“I don't know.” Ianto shrugged. “But it seems like he really meant it when he told her he'd disowned her.”

“The man is an idiot, she's turned into such a lovely young woman, he should be proud of her.” Jack retorted.

“At least she knows her mother still loves and thinks of her.” Ianto replied. “If her husband ever found out she was sending her letters I dread to think what he would do to both of them.”

“I wish Roberta could send letters back but it's too risky.” Jack sighed. “At least they still have some contact if not much.”

“I know.” Ianto sighed. “It's all so wrong. Look, if they want to join the land army there's not much we can do about it, I know technically they're not adults until they're twenty one but they are both so stubborn when they want something.”

“Tell me about it.” Jack grumbled good naturedly. “The worked on us for months until we let them move into our old cottage.”

“You more like, the only reason you were against it was because they wouldn't be under our roof anymore and could get up to anything.” Ianto chuckled. “As I told you back then, they had probably been up to far more than you would ever want to think about.”

“Now all I care about is that they are happy and it's worked out for them.” Jack replied with a smile. “If they are half as happy as we've been then they'll have a great life.”

“You soppy fool.” Ianto retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Your soppy fool.” Jack replied, giving him a daft grin.

“At the risk of causing another argument, have you calmed down over not re-enlisting with the RAF?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah.” Jack sighed resignedly. “You're right, you're always right.”

“We don't have to join up to do our bit.” Ianto replied. “There's nothing stopping us helping on the farms as well you know, the flying school is doing brilliantly under the new manager we hired a few months ago and Martha will be back soon now that little David will be starting school.”

“It's amazing how quickly she recovered from that accident, Tom says she still dwells on it now and then but he thinks she's stopped blaming herself for the Philip's death now.” Jack replied.

“She's a strong woman, she'll be okay in time.” Ianto replied.

“Do you think we're in danger here, from the bombs?” Jack asked, changing the subject back to the war again.

“This village was never targeted during the last war but I guess we shouldn't be complacent.” Ianto told him.

“Well, the manor has a huge cellar, we should clear out the rubbish and make it into a safe place for us all, just in case.” Jack suggested.

“We can put some mattresses down there and store away some non perishable foods.” Ianto added.

“We'll make a start on it at the weekend, then all the kids can help.” Jack replied. “It'll keep them busy, now, what can we do to keep ourselves busy until Lizzy gets home from school?”

“Where's Thomas?” Ianto asked.

“He went off early, I saw him sneaking out.” Jack replied with a small frown. “Now I come to think of it, he's doing that a lot.”

“Perhaps he has a girlfriend.” Ianto suggested, grinning at the look on Jack's face as he continued. “He is seventeen, nearly eighteen and as far was we know there's been no one yet.”

“I know, I know, I'm too protective of them.” Jack groaned.

“We both are in our own ways, we just want them best for them.” Ianto replied, taking Jack's face gently in his hands and kissing him softly.

They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door, they looked up to see Thomas looking at them with a scared look on his face and holding a letter in his hand.

“Thomas, what is it, what's wrong?” Jack asked, both him and Ianto getting up and moving over to him.

“I've been called up ... they want me to go to war.” Thomas replied, his voice trembling.

TBC


	111. Chapter 111

“I'm going to be eighteen in three days, I knew this could happen but I never thought they would do this so close to me becoming ... so close to my birthday.” Thomas continued.

Ianto took the letter from his hand and read through it, his date to enlist was two days after he turned eighteen.

“Bastards.” Ianto grumbled.

“They're only doing what they are told to.” Jack replied, leading Thomas over to the sofa and sitting him down.

“I'm scared, I don't want to die.” Thomas admitted, visibly shaking.

“You can't think like that, you have to tell yourself you're doing this to defend your country and that you will come out of this alive.” Jack told him.

“How can you say that?” Thomas asked him. “You were shot down, it's a miracle you survived, you told us that yourself!”

“But even while my plane was hurtling to the ground I knew I wanted to live, I had to live, I promised Ianto I'd be coming home.” Jack told him, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Isn't there anyway I can get out of this?” Thomas asked, looking at them hopefully.

“No, sorry.” Ianto replied, wishing the same himself.

“I know I said I didn't want any fuss for my birthday but now ... can we all have dinner together?” Thomas asked. “With Eirween and Roberta ... Sarah and uncle Owen too, a big family dinner, just in case I ...”

“Yep, but only if you don't treat it like it's the last time you're going to see us.” Jack all but growled at his son.

Thomas looked down at the floor, knowing he was upsetting them by the way he was talking and nodded slowly.

“There's someone else I'd like to come, if that's okay?” Thomas asked, head still down.

Jack glanced at Ianto who had an 'I told you so' look on his face.

“Of course, are you going to tell us their name?” Jack asked.

“Mary.” Thomas mumbled.

“And Mary is?” Ianto asked.

Thomas lifted his head and gave them a nervous smile. “My girlfriend, we were at school together but we've only been seeing each other for two weeks.”

“So that's where you've been vanishing too first thing in the morning?” Ianto asked him.

“Yeah, she's working as a land girl over on the Wilkinson's farm and I go and see her before college.” Thomas admitted. “I think I love her.”

“Then of course she can come to dinner, we want to meet the girl who's captured your heart.” Jack grinned, ruffling Thomas' hair as if he was a small child.

“Thank you.” Thomas replied. “I was thinking, before the call up papers came that when this day happened I'd like to join the RAF like you, I know you're not really my dad, you or Ianto but I don't remember my parents and well, I want to make you both proud of me.”

“We'll always be proud of you.” Jack told him, suddenly pulling him into a hug. “As would your real mother and father if they were here.”

“Not of they'd seen me earlier, scared out of my mind!” Thomas exclaimed.

“It's a normal reaction, they wouldn't have thought any less of you for being scared.” Ianto assured him. “Your parents loved you completely.”

“Sometimes I dream about them, but I can't see their faces.” Thomas replied. “Even though we have photographs of them in my dreams I can't remember what they looked like and it scares me that I'll forget them completely.”

“You only have to look in a mirror to see what you father looked like, you're the spitting image of him and Eirween looks so like your mother it's as if they were sisters.” Jack replied. “Lizzy seems to have her mothers looks and her fathers hair, you won't forget them, just like we won't.”

“I miss them so much, how can you miss people you can't remember?” Thomas asked.

“You still remember them in your heart and that's what counts more than anything.” Ianto told him.

“Really?” Thomas asked.

“Really.” Jack and Ianto replied in unison.

“I know you didn't have to take us in when they died but you did and I don't know anyone else with such great parents.” Thomas told them, becoming emotional. “Because that's what you are, what you became from the minutes you began taking care of of us and it doesn't matter that you are both men, all that matters is that you love us.”

“Even when your parents were alive we felt like you were our children as well, it never entered our heads that we shouldn't take care of you.” Ianto told him.

Thomas took the letter back from Ianto again and reread it, they could still see a hint of trepidation in his face along with the determination to be brave for his country.

“I'm going to go and see Mary, if that's okay?” Thomas asked. “I need to tell her what's happened, to give her the option of ending what we have if she feels she can't wait for me.”

“Do you think she will?” Jack asked.

Thomas' face lit up with a smile. “Yeah.”

“Go on then, do waste any of the time you've got left.” Ianto urged. “Make the most of it.”

Thomas jumped to his feet and ran from the room yelling out his thanks before vanishing from sight.

“I can't believe it.” Ianto said sadly. “I convince you not to put yourself in danger and they take our son instead.”

“He's a good lad and he has a great head on his shoulders.” Jack replied. “He'll come back to us, I know he will.”

“But he ... anything could happen Jack, we could lose him.” Ianto said quietly as Jack pulled him into his arms.

“I know, I'm terrified for him having been on the front line myself but we can't let him see that.” Jack replied. “We have to be strong for him.”

“We all will, as a family.” Ianto agreed. “And hopefully Mary won't break his heart before he leaves, he sounds smitten.”

“We'll have to arrange this dinner soon, his birthday is soon.” Jack replied. “Then hopefully we will get to meet her and she'll have our support too.”

“She'll need it.” Ianto told him, remembering how he felt when Jack was away fighting in the last war.

“You waiting for me made me determined to come home safely.” Jack replied. “All I thought about when I was alone was how much I missed you, hopefully Mary will have the same effect on Thomas.”

“Do you think this war will go on for much longer?” Ianto asked him. “There's people in the village saying they think it'll never end.”

“No, it'll have to end soon, surely?” Jack asked.

“Lets hope so.” Ianto sighed. “I can't believe this is happening again in our lifetime.”

Jack rested his head on his lovers forehead for a moment, staring into his eyes wordlessly before moving to kiss him gently.

“We're all going to survive this war, all of us.” Jack told him defiantly before kissing him again.

TBC


	112. Chapter 112

“Is the dining room ready?” Jack asked rushing into the kitchen, shirt sleeves rolled up and his hands covered in oil.

“It's all set, ready for the eight of us including Mary.” Sarah replied, checking on the huge joint of beef she had somehow managed to get her hands on from the local butcher in the oven. “I've made Thomas' favourite soup to begin with.”

“Tomato and carrot?” Jack asked.

“Of course and there's apple crumble and custard for dessert.” Sarah told him with a smile.

“All his favourites, he'll be so happy.” Jack told her, turning on the tap to wash his hands, scrubbing them with a nail brush along with the soap to get rid of every last bit of the oil as he explained. “A few problems with one of the planes but it's fixed now.”

“Where's Ianto?” Sarah asked, knowing they had left together that morning.

“He's just checking on Myfanwy, she wasn't interested in her feed this morning and he's worried about her.” Jack replied. “She's getting on a bit for a horse.”

“He's going to be devastated when he loses her.” Sarah replied sadly, peeling the mountain of potatoes they required for dinner.

“I know, I'm already wondering if I should get another horse to try and soften the blow.” Jack sighed sadly. “But I'm not sure it will.”

“I think you should wait until she's passed, then see if he wants another one.” Sarah suggested. “It can still be a surprise.”

“Yeah, maybe you're right.” Jack replied. “So, is Thomas collecting Mary?”

“He's gone to the Wilkinson's now to escort her home and he's going to wait for her to change and then bring her here to meet us and dinner.” Sarah replied. “Owen should arrive about the same time, around six and we can eat short after.”

“Are Eirween and Roberta here yet?” Jack asked, finally drying his now scrubbed clean hands.”

“In the drawing room, Roberta has something to show you.” Sarah told him.

“What's that?” Ianto asked, appearing at the door and heading inside.

“Roberta has something to show us.” Jack replied. “How's Myfanwy?”

“She's eaten some of her feed from this morning but she doesn't seem herself, I'm going to get the vet out tomorrow if she's still the same.” Ianto told him, managing to keep his emotions in check. “I think it's old age.”

“Lets not dwell on it tonight, we don't want to upset the kids.” Jack told him, kissing him tenderly on the brow. “Come on, lets go and see what Eirween wants to show us.”

Ianto let Jack lead him from the kitchen to the drawing room where they knocked on the closed door and waited a moment before letting themselves in, they had learned never to walk in the the two young women after catching them kissing on more than a few occasions.

Eirween leapt to her feet and ran over to them, hugging one of her fathers and then the other before going back to sit beside Roberta who was a little more reserved with the men who took her in and waited for them to move closer and stood up and gave them a more sedate welcome.

“So, Sarah says you have something to show us?” Jack asked Roberta, sitting down in one of the armchairs with Ianto perching on the armrest.

“Show them.” Eirween urged her lover.

Roberta moved around to the back of the sofa and lent down to pick something up, keeping it behind her back until she was within reaching distance of Jack and Ianto and then shyly produced the item from behind her back and handed it to Jack.

“Did you paint this?” Jack asked, both him and Ianto looking at the small painting in astonishment.

Roberta nodded. “It's for you.”

“I never knew you could paint?” Ianto replied, admiring the amazing detail on the painting of the manor with Myfanwy in the foreground.

“I had always wanted to try but my father always told me it was just a fancy that would pass and until I mentioned it to Eirween a month or so ago I had never really thought about it until now.” Roberta replied.

“She's amazing, isn't she?” Eirween enthused.

“She is, Roberta you have a real flair for this.” Ianto told her. “Have you done any other paintings?”

“Just a few landscapes, they're hanging on the wall in the cottage.” Roberta told him.

“You could sell them if they are even half as good as this one.” Jack told her.

“Oh I don't think they are that good.” Roberta blushed.

“When this war is over I will arrange for you to have an exhibition, locally at first and if they sell well perhaps in London.” Jack replied.

“You don't have to do that, that will cost far too much daddy.” Eirween interjected but bursting with pride for Roberta.

“Money isn't a problem, you know that.” Jack grinned. “Roberta, you just keep painting for fun and then we'll see what happens.”

“I don't know what to say.” Roberta told them, blushing furiously now.

“Thank you.” Eirween urged, grasping her hand and squeezing it.

“Yes, thank you.” Roberta smiled, squeezing Eirween's hand back.

“Now, this evening is all for Thomas, it's his eighteenth birthday and we're going to meet Mary for the first time so I want you both on your best behaviour and than means no teasing him in front of his girlfriend, okay?” Jack asked them both. “I'm going to have a chat with Lizzy too, nothing is going to spoil this evening, it's going to be hard enough when he leaves in a few days to join the RAF.”

“Isn't there any way he can get out of going?” Eirween asked, pulling Roberta back down onto the sofa beside her.

“No, we just have to believe he will come back to us once this war is over.” Jack replied.

“Stupid war.” Lizzy said, hearing Jack's words as she came bounding into the room and sat on Jack's lap making him chuckle.

“Don't you think you're getting a little old for this?” Jack asked her.

“I may be sixteen but I'm still the baby of the family.” Lizzy pouted.

“You stay that way, your brother and sister have grown up so fast if you could stay like this for a little longer it would be good.” Ianto grinned.

At the sound of a car coming up the drive Lizzy jumped back off Jack's lap and ran over to the window.

“It's uncle Owen.” She told them. “And he has Thomas and a pretty blonde girl with him.”

“That'll be Mary, lets go and meet them at the door.” Jack told Ianto, taking his hand and together they made their way to the front door.

TBC


	113. Chapter 113

“I found these two waifs and strays on the way here.” Owen said cheerfully to Jack and Ianto. “I believe one of them lives here.

“Thanks Owen, Sarah's in the kitchen cooking up a feast fit for a king.” Jack told him, watching Thomas and Mary walk slowly hand in had up the driveway as Owen went to find his wife.

“Mary, this is Jack and Ianto, they've been looking after since my parents died when I was very small.” Thomas introduced her. “They are the only parents I really remember. Jack, Ianto, this is Mary.”

If Mary thought it was strange that she was being introduced to two men as his parents she didn't show it, with a shy smile on her face she held out her hand to shake first Jack's and giggled when he lifted it up and kissed it softly.

“We're both so happy to meet you.” Ianto said, taking her hand after Jack finally released it and shaking it gently. “Thomas has told us ... barely anything about you, come in.”

“I'm Lizzy.” Thomas' sister said, taking Mary's hand in hers as they all walked through to the living room. “Thomas' little sister, Eirween who's my big sister is waiting for us in the dining room with her girlfriend.”

“Lizzy.” Jack warned, catching Ianto rolling his eyes at their youngest.

“What? I'll be good.” Lizzy pouted.

In the living room Eirween and Roberta were sat side by side on the sofa, each holding a small glass of sherry. Thomas Introduced them and when Jack offered them sherry they both politely refused.

“Can I have some sherry?” Lizzy asked.

“No cariad, in a couple of years maybe when you're older.” Jack told her with a smile. “Why don't you go and get some milk?”

“Milks boring.” Lizzy retorted as she flounced off out the room.

“So Mary.” Jack began, gesturing her and Thomas to sit. “Thomas says you've joined the land army, to help the farmers while the young men are away fighting?”

“Yes Sir, I felt it was the least I could do.” Mary replied.

Are you enjoying working the land?” Ianto asked.

“Most of the time, wish it wouldn't rain so much though.” Mary told them with a small chuckle.

“That's Wales for you, rain, rain and more rain!” Jack exclaimed.

“The Wilkinson's are great people, they provide us with breakfast and lunch every day.” Mary added. “When this war is over I think I'd like to work with animals in some way, I love taking care of the sheep.”

“So, Mary.” Jack asked. “You'll be ... what I'm trying to says is ... Thomas, you'll ...”

Yes Sir, I'll be waiting for him to return.” Mary said with a smile.

“Fantastic.” Jack grinned.

“I shall write to him every week until he returns.” Mary said. “I just wish we had meet sooner, so we'd have more time together before he leaves.”

“Hopefully this was will end soon and he'll be back before we know it.” Ianto told her as Owen appeared in the room.

“Sarah said to tell you dinner is served.” Owen said with a flourish.

“Thanks Owen.” Ianto replied. “Okay, lets all move to the dining room.”

The dining room table was laid with the best cutlery and china and laden with steaming bowls of soup and chunks of freshly baked bread, they took their seats and introduced Mary to Sarah before Jack told them to all dig in and eat before it got cold.

Over dinner they discovered that Mary and her parents had lived in the village for years, so although she knew of them they had just never met and the fact that she wasn't phased by Thomas having two fathers meant she had obviously heard the rumours about them and had like the rest of the village taken it in her stride.

Roast beef with all the trimmings followed the soup and they all tucked in heartily, both Eirween and Roberta helping Sarah serve the food and clear away the dirty plates and dishes finished off with the apple pie and custard.

They lingered over coffee telling Mary stories about Thomas when he was little and showing her the photographs of Gwen and Rhys before moving back to the living room.

“Thomas tells me you have a flying school.” Mary said. “It's why he decided to go into the RAF as opposed to the Navy or Army.”

“We do, he's been around planes since he was born.” Jack replied.

“How exciting, I'd love to be able to go up into the sky.” Mary said excitedly. “It must feel so free to be up there.”

“It's one of the best feelings in the world.” Jack told her with a huge grin. “If you'd like, I could take you up one day?”

“Really?” Mary asked, almost squealing with excitement.

“Any excuse.” Ianto chuckled, knowing Jack didn't fly anywhere near as much as he would like to.

“You said one of the best feelings in the world, what are the others?” Mary asked.

No one missed the look that passed between Jack and Ianto, Jack was about to reply when Eirween interjected.

“Never ask Jack that question, you really don't want to know.” She laughed, shooting a look at her two fathers to even dare mention sex.

“I have no idea what you could mean.” Jack said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Sure you don't.” Thomas laughed. “And now I'm going to take Mary to meet Myfanwy and for a tour of the gardens.”

“Have fun.” Ianto told them as they excused themselves.

“Be good.” Jack called out after them, earning him a playful slap on the arm from Ianto.

“Right, I need to go and get the washing up started.” Sarah said, getting to her feet.

Owen, Eirween and Roberta all offered to help and followed her from the room just leaving Lizzy with her fathers.

“Lizzy, why don't you lend a hand and check the dining room, make sure the table is cleared properly for Sarah?” Ianto asked her. “Then maybe you can see if there was any apple pie left over.”

Lizzy considered it for a moment. “Okay daddy.”

“So, what do you think of Mary?” Jack asked Ianto once they were alone.

“Yep, I think she'll give him something to live for, a reason to be careful and make it home in one peace.” Ianto said.

“She seems to genuinely have feelings for him, love him even.” Jack replied. “I think you're right, I hope they're making the most of the time they have left together.”

“I thought you just told them to be good?” Ianto grinned.

“Well, we can't have Thomas going off to war still a virgin, can we?” Jack chuckled.

“Well, lets just hope if they do go that far they are careful.” Ianto said. “We don't want Mary's father up here ranting about how her daughter is pregnant!”

“You worry too much.” Jack replied.

“Nope, I'm just the sensible one.” Ianto laughed. “One of us has to be.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jack conceded. “Come on, lets see if there's any more apple pie before the others eat it all.”

“I race you for it.” Ianto grinned, off like a shot before he'd even finished speaking and Jack fast on his tail towards the kitchen.

TBC


	114. Chapter 114

Two days later Jack, Ianto, Mary and Thomas waited sombrely at the train station for the train that was to carry Thomas off to join the RAF for training and them ultimately off to war to arrive.

Knowing they wouldn't have long once the train arrived at the station Jack and Ianto had spent a while talking to their son and hugging him somewhat tearfully before retreating to the small waiting room and leaving him alone with Mary.

They couldn't hear anything the young couple said to each other but even from where they were sitting they could tell emotions were running high, watching as they hugged tightly for a very long time and then kissed softly.

“I can't believe I'm watching someone I love go off to war again.” Ianto said sadly, reaching for Jack's hand and holding it tightly. “I'm so scared he won't come home.”

“Look at them, they barely met a month ago and they look so in love.” Jack sighed. “Wars seem to accelerate how you feel for someone, as if you're trying to fit so much in just in case you never see each other again.”

“Did it ever cross your mind you wouldn't return?” Ianto asked the Captain.

“Honestly? Yes, I know I've never really admitted that before but behind all my bravado each time we went up I knew there was the possibility I wouldn't make it back and it scared me shitless, but I could never let my men know that.” Jack replied. “I had to be brave for them or we would have all fallen apart.”

Ianto nodded. “I can understand that. I told myself every day that you were coming home to me, it not happening wasn't something I let my self think about, let alone consider.”

“It was horrible for me but it must have been just as bad for you, stuck at home not knowing where I was or if I was alive, especially when I was missing in action when my plane went down.” Jack replied. “We have to be there for Mary, let her know she can visit anytime and talk to us about her fears knowing that we, you understand what she's going through.”

The sound of the train entering the station stopped their conversation for a few moments.

“She'll need all the help she can get.” Ianto agreed.

Getting up from the hard wooden bench in the waiting room they headed back out onto the platform, watching the the young couple shared one last, desperate kiss.

“All aboard, all aboard.” The guard shouted.

With one more hug for each of them Thomas reluctantly boarded the train and immediately opened the window in the nearest carriage, tears sliding slowly down his face, waving like mad to them as the train pulled out of the station and on it's way.

Mary fell into Ianto's arms, the nearest man to her and sobbed uncontrollably. Ianto held her tight, giving her as much comfort as he could until the sobs began to subside.

“I'm sorry.” She said, pulling away, her face tinged with pink from the crying and a little embarrassment.

“There's no need to be sorry.” Ianto told her, tears in his own eyes and Jack's who stood close by. “We're all in the same boat, not wanting him to leave and praying he comes back safe to us.”

“Come on, lets all get back to the manor, I think we could all do with some hot strong tea.” Jack suggested.

With Mary in the middle they looped their arms through hers and they slowly made the short journey on foot back towards the manor, telling her along the way that their house was open to her anytime of the day if she wanted to talk about Thomas and how much she missed them.

The house over the next week or so seemed so quiet, what with Eirween and Roberta now living at the cottage and Thomas away there was just the three of them, Jack, Ianto and Lizzy in the evenings once Sarah went home.

“I hate this.” Ianto grumbled one evening. “The house seems so empty, in a few years Lizzy will leave home as well and it won't be the same anymore.”

“As much as we never wanted them to grow up we could never stop them.” Jack sighed. “But we'll have grandchildren to look forward to now, hopefully, from Thomas and Lizzy anyway.”

“Yeah, Eirween's not exactly in a position to have children and I wouldn't wish the way we had them on any one, despite loving them as if they were our own.” Ianto replied. “This house is too big for just us, it needs children in it again.”

“Well, once the grandchildren start coming we'll be easily able to babysit with so many rooms.” Jack agreed. “I even considered selling but it wouldn't be fair on the kids, this is their family home and we don't have to right to get rid of it.”

“No, we don't and Owen would never agree to it anyway despite not wanting to live here.” Ianto told him. “You put that thought right out of your head.”

“I have, I have.” Jack protested.

“Good.” Ianto grinned before becoming suddenly sullen. “Jack, do you think we should get another horse, as company for Myfanwy? I thought it might help her, I know she's getting old and doesn't have long left, the vet confirmed that when he came but I hate to think of her being alone when she ... I can't be with her twenty four hours a day, every day ...”

“If you want to get her a companion then that's fine by me.” Jack told him. “It must be lonely out there in the stables for her, we can start looking this weekend if you want?”

“Thank you.” Ianto said quietly, feeling tears pricking at his eyes.

“Come on, lets go to bed, it's not late but Lizzy's asleep and I think we both need to just hold each other for a while.” Jack suggested.

“Sounds good me.” Ianto agreed.

Heading off up to bed they slid in-between the covers naked, arranging themselves into their favourite sleeping position of Jack spooning against Ianto's back they lay there talking quietly until the drifted into sleep.

They were just about to head out the next morning when the telegram arrived informing them that Thomas had failed his medical to join the armed services and was being sent to a sanatorium as further tests had revealed he was in the early stages of tuberculosis and suggested they all had themselves tested.

TBC


	115. Chapter 115

As soon as they got over the shock news from the telegram Jack asked Ianto to go to the cottage and warn Eirween and Roberta that there was a possibility that they could have contracted TB and to ask them to go to the manor while he headed into the village to see Owen, knowing he was home on leave to ask him to arrange for them all to be tested.

“Jack, what's wrong?” Sarah asked, opening the door and seeing the worried expression on his face. “Is it Lizzy?”

“No, well I hope not, I need to see Owen.” Jack replied, entering the house with Sarah following him.

“He's in the living room having a late breakfast.” Sarah informed him.

“Owen, I need your help.” Jack said seeing the medic sat eating toast from a plate balanced on his knee.

“Good morning to you Jack.” Owen grinned before realising something was more than a little wrong. “What is it, how can I help?”

“We've just received a telegram, Thomas failed the medical to get into the RAF as they discovered he is in the first stages of TB, we have no idea who he contracted it from or if any of us have caught it so I need you to run some tests.” Jack explained.

“We'll need to test anyone that's come into contact with him over the last few weeks, including you Sarah and myself along with Eirween, Roberta and Lizzy.” Owen replied. “And Mary, I almost forgot about her.”

“Ianto has gone to see Eirween and Roberta and Lizzy is at school, should I pull her out?” Jack asked.

“I think that would be for the best, TB as your probably know is highly infectious and I know if she she does have it it's highly probable that it's already spread but it's better to be safe that sorry.” Owen replied. “Sarah, would you mind collecting Lizzy from school? I don't care what excuse you use but don't mention the TB, we don't want to cause unnecessary panic when she might not have contracted it. Jack, you need to go and find Mary. Just explain to the Wilkinson's that she's needed for some kind of family emergency and that you need to take her to her parents, but take her to the manor explaining what's happened.”

“Of course.” Sarah told her husband, heading off out to carry out his orders.

“Have you heard of any reported cases of TB around here?” Jack asked.

“No, but he must have caught it locally if he failed the medical.” Owen replied. “Now go and find Mary while I arrange for the tests to be carried out at the hospital.”

“I'll go straight there now.” Jack told him, rushing off out the house.

Once Jack had explained to the Wilkinson's that he needed to take Mary home, saying she was needed urgently and that it was a personal matter they headed for the manor as he explained about the telegram.

“But where is he? I need to see him, he could die!” Mary exclaimed, visibly upset at the news.

“They've sent him to a sanatorium to get well, I'm sure we'll receive more information soon.” Jack replied, trying to reassure her. “They'll give him the best possible care.”

“But he could die Jack, so many people die from this horrible illness.” Mary replied, tears rolling down her face. “I can't lose him now, we've only just found each other.”

“I know sweetheart.” Jack said, wrapping an arm comfortingly around her shoulders as they walked. “I don't want to think about losing him either but for the moment we have to think about us, he caught it from somewhere and we need to have ourselves tested to see if any of us have it and then work out where it came from originally.”

“If he dies than I hope I have it too.” Mary said stubbornly as they reached the manor.

Jack didn't reply, he had no idea what to say to the young woman, just lead her through to the living room where he knew Ianto was probably awaiting his return with Eirween and Lizzy.

“Owen is arranging for us all to be tested.” Jack told them, entering the living room. “He'll let us know as soon as they're ready for us. He hasn't heard of any other cases locally but that doesn't mean there haven't been any, he's looking into it.”

“Do you really think any of us have caught it daddy?” Eirween asked, obviously scared at the prospect.

“I don't know cariad, we just have to hope the tests come back clear.” Jack told her.

“Do you know what the symptoms are?” Mary asked.

“I've been looking them up, I found a book here in the library.” Ianto replied. “They include a persistent cough, tiredness, lack of appetite, weight loss, swollen glands and fever but Thomas had none of them when he left.”

“Has anyone here suffering from these symptoms?” Jack asked.

All the girls and Ianto shook their heads negatively.

“Then lets hope we've all escaped infection.” Jack said, a little hopefully.

“How will they test us?” Roberta asked.

“X-rays.” Jack explained. “To check your lungs I think.”

“As long as there's no needles.” Roberta shuddered.

“I can't promise that, I don't know enough about it.” Jack told her, watching Eirween pull her close.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation, Jack went to answer and took the letter handed to him as Owen's car pulled into the driveway.

Slipping the letter unread into his pocket he waited for Owen to reach him and together they made their way to the others.

“I have arranged for you and Sarah and I to have x-rays at the hospital tomorrow under controlled conditions.” Owen explained. “Mary, if you have it then we will have to test your parents and your co-workers at the farm, Jack, if Lizzy had it we will have to inform the school.”

“Sarah should be back with Lizzy soon, hopefully she will have explained to her what's wrong.” Jack replied. “This is a terrifying time for all of us.”

Hearing footsteps running through the house towards them they all turned to face the door, Sarah ran in red faced from exhaustion and alone panting hard.

“Is Lizzy here?” Sarah asked breathlessly.

“No, what is it, what happened?” Ianto asked, starting to panic.

“I was telling her about Thomas and what was happening when she burst into tears and ran off, I couldn't keep up and lost her, I was hoping she'd come here.” Sarah explained, frantic with worry.

“She didn't say what upset her so badly?” Owen asked.

“No, she just ran.” Sarah replied. “We have to find her.”

“Right, Sarah and Owen can you two stay here in case she comes back?” Jack asked.

Owen nodded, moving to Sarah and pulling his wife into his arms.

“Eirween and Roberta, can you check your cottage, she might have gone there.” Jack asked.

“Yes daddy.” Eirween replied, pulling Roberta to her feet they left the room hurriedly, hand in hand.

“Ianto, we'll check the airfield and the surrounding fields.” Jack finished.

“She'll turn up safe and sound.” Owen told them. “I know she will.”

“I hope so, I really do.” Jack replied, following Ianto out the room. 

TBC


	116. Chapter 116

“No sign of her.” Jack yelled out to Ianto frustratedly when they met up again after separately checking out all the hangers at the flying school. “Where the hell is she!”

“We'll find her, come on, lets go and check the farm barns and fields.” Ianto suggested, not wanting to contemplate that something bad had happened to their youngest daughter.

“Where do we start?” Jack asked, flinging arms out and spinning around indicating the miles of surrounding countryside. “She could be anywhere.”

“Panicking won't get us anywhere Jack.” Ianto replied, grasping his hand a squeezing it gently. “If I know Lizzy she won't have gone far, just somewhere she could be alone.”

“You're right, I know you are.” Jack sighed.

“I always am.” Ianto told him with a wry smile. “Come on, I've just had a thought.”

“Why are we heading back towards the manor, we need to check out the barns?” Jack asked, letting Ianto pull him along by the hand.

“Because I think I know where she's hiding.” Ianto told him. “I just have this feeling we're going to find her with Myfanwy.”

“Of course!” Jack exclaimed, breaking into a run, now tugging Ianto with him until they parted hands and sprinted back to the manor.

Myfanwy snorted loudly at their arrival as if they were disturbing her, panting softly he headed into her stall and spotted Lizzy curled up on one of the horse blankets at the back of the stall.

“She's cried herself to sleep.” Ianto said softly, brushing her hair gently off her face where it had fallen.

“Lets get her indoors.” Jack whispered back, carefully sliding his arms beneath Lizzy and lifting her into his arms then following Ianto out the stables. “When did she get so big? I still think of her as a little girl?”

“When we weren't looking.” Ianto smiled, opening the kitchen door for them and following them in.

“Where was she?” Owen asked as they carried her into the living room and lay her down on the sofa as she began to stir.

“In the stables with Myfanwy, she must have cried herself to sleep.” Jack replied while Sarah moved to kneel down on the floor beside Lizzy.

“Sarah?” Lizzy asked, slightly confused.

“It's okay sweetheart, you got upset remember and ran off?” Sarah asked her.

Lizzy sat up abruptly and promptly burst into tears again.

“He's going to die, my brother is going to die and I'll never see him again.” She sobbed into Sarah's shoulder.

Ianto sat beside her as stroked his hand comfortingly across her shoulders as Jack knelt down on the floor beside Sarah who was holding her as she cried.

“Not everyone who contracts TB dies, why would you think that?” Ianto asked carefully.

“Henry, at school his father got it and died.” She told them. “Henry and his mum didn't catch it or they would have all died, Henry said so.”

“Lizzy, Henry's father was just very unlucky.” Jack told her. “They've caught it very early in Thomas, he'll get better.”

“You don't know that!” Lizzy told him stubbornly, lifting her head and glaring at him. “I can't lose my brother!”

“Lizzy, calm down, please.” Ianto said softly. “We all have to be strong for Thomas.”

“What if we have it?” She asked, eyes wide with fear. “We could all die!”

“The chances are we don't.” Owen told her. “But we have to check.”

“I'm going to my room.” She growled at them, pushing everyone away from her and running out the room, hearing her footsteps as she ran up the stairs and then her bedroom door slam.

A few minutes later Eirween and Roberta arrived back, finding the others all in the living room but without Lizzy they feared the worst.

“She's not at the cottage.” Eirween began.

“We've found her, she's so scared that Thomas or all of us will die.” Jack explained, cutting her off. “She stormed off to her room a short while ago.”

“I'll talk to her.” Eirween said, leaving the room before they could object.

Ianto went to chase after and stop her but Roberta stopped him.

“Let her, she's good at calming her down.” Roberta told him. “It can't do any harm.”

“Okay, okay.” Ianto conceded, moving back to sit on the sofa beside Jack.

“I guess all we can do now is wait until tomorrow and the tests.” Jack sighed at Owen who nodded in agreement, then remembered the letter and pulled it from his pocket. “I forgot all about this, I think it's from Thomas.”

Ripping open the envelope Jack pulled out the single sheet of paper and began to read it out loud to them all.

_Dear Jack, Ianto and everyone else,_

_It seems I have escaped the armed forces after all, when I had my medical they found that the glands in my neck were swollen and they were concerned when they listened to my breathing._

_After putting me into isolation I didn't see another person until I was sent for an x-ray, no one told me what they were looking for but it was a bit of a shock to see they were all wearing masks and that scared me._

_I got really scared when they told me what I had and how it could kill me if I didn't get the right treatment and then before I knew it I was shipped off here, to this place which I'm told in a sanatorium and almost everyone here has the same thing._

_After this letter don't be surprised if there aren't any more for a while as there are lots of rules I have to follow in order to get well:_

_I have to have absolute rest of both my mind and body, I can't even take a bath and I am only allowed to get out of bed once a day to use the toilet facilities, the rest of the time I have to use bedpans, how embarrassing is that?_

_I'm not allowed to lay flat or sit up straight, just semi recline on piles of pillows, in fact it's as if I have to live like a log and writing is frowned upon, hence my saying not to expect any more letters in the near future._

_What I am allowed to to is read, sleep and get lots of fresh air, the windows are wide open no matter what the weather is and now and then they take people outside in wheelchairs, I hope it'll be my turn so and I am so bored._

_I haven't developed more than a slight cough, they tell me if it gets worse or I cough up blood then the treatment isn't working, they haven't said what they'll do if that happens and it scares me to think about it so I don't._

_Also I have to eat lots of nourishing food and when I say lots I mean mountains! I've never eaten to much in my life, I have no idea where they must get it from._

_I'm reading the newspapers to try and keep up with the outside world, despite it being so depressing but I'm determined to try and stay positive and have decided I will make it out of this place alive although they tell me it could be months before that happens._

_I've been told I've been writing for long enough now and I have to go, I'm told I'm in Cambridge and that the name of the place is Papworth Everard Hospital. I know it's a long way from Wales and I don't expect you to visit but I would love if you would all take the time to write to me._

_Lots of love_   
_Thomas._

Jack's tears dropped on to the letter as he finished reading, Ianto took it from his hand while his own tears slid down his face, handed it to Owen and pulled the Captain into his arms.

They never noticed the others leave the room, letting them alone to comfort each other.

 

TBC


	117. Chapter 117

After Eirween had calmed down Lizzy and they got her to speak more about Henry and his father they discovered that his father worked at the same bank as Roberta's father.

“Did he say if anyone else at the bank was sick?” Roberta asked Lizzy.

“No, he just said about his father.” Lizzy replied. “And how scared he was that he could have died.”

“My father could have TB and dying.” Roberta said, her concern for her estranged parent coming through in her tone of voice. “I should go and see for myself.”

“Are you sure that's wise?” Jack asked gently, knowing she hadn't seen him for nearly four years.

“I love him Jack, despite how he treated me.” Roberta replied. “If he's sick I need to see him, tell him how I feel.”

“Would you like one of us to come with you?” Ianto asked the young woman. “If he's not sick he could turn on you again.”

Roberta thought for a moment and nodded. “Yes, please and I'd like Eirween to come too.”

“I think you should go Ianto, after the last and only time I met Roberta's father if he's not sick me going probably wouldn't help matters.” Jack suggested.

“If he is sick chances are he won't be at home anyway.” Ianto replied. “But I'm happy to escort you and Eirween.”

“Can we go tomorrow, after the tests?” Roberta asked.

“Of course.” Ianto told her. “Now, this evening we're not going to think about the fact that any of us could have TB, we shall have dinner and spend the rest of the evening as we normally would.”

That night when they settled into bed Ianto curled against Jack, resting his head on his chest and stroking his hand down the Captains arm.

“It's bad enough Thomas having TB, I don't know what I'd do if one of us has caught it.” Jack said softly, tilting his head down so he could kiss the top of Ianto's head. “After all these years I'm not sure I could carry one without you.”

Ianto lifted his head and looked directly in his lovers eyes.

“Don't ever talk like that.” Ianto told him sternly. “I'm positive neither of us have caught this and if the the smallest off-chance that one of us is sick then we will survive it.”

“Ianto, we have to be realistic.” Jack replied sadly.

“No Jack, that's not being realistic, that's being pessimistic and there is no way I want you thinking that way.” Ianto growled at him. “Tomorrow those tests are going to come back negative.”

Jack gave him a warm smile.

“This is why I love you.” Jack told him softly. “And why I'm going to push those negative thoughts to the back of my head or there is no way I'm getting any sleep tonight.”

“I think sleep is overrated and can wait a little longer.” Ianto grinned, pressing his lips to Jack's and kissing him softly. “Kissing is needed so much more at this moment in time.”

“Agreed.” Jack chuckled, rolling Ianto onto his back and kissing him soundly.

The following morning Jack and Ianto turned up at the hospital with Eirween, Roberta and Lizzy and meeting Owen, Sarah and Mary there where they were all herded into a large waiting room with small changing cubicles on one room and told to change into the gowns provided.

Once changed they all sat nervously on the wooden benches in the room, thankful it was so warm in the hospital and waited nervously for someone to come back for them.

After a wait of about fifteen minutes a doctor appeared along with a nurse, the nurse pulled out a screen and set it up before vanishing behind it along with the doctor who called them one at a time to go behind the screen.

The doctor examined them all for swollen glands in the neck and groin before declaring that they now all needed to have x-rays to confirm his findings but he wouldn't tell them any more than that.

The nurse ushered them to the waiting room for the x-rays where they were called in one at a time and given a series of chest x-rays before being sent back out to the waiting room to be given the news as to whether they had contracted TB or not once the doctor had examined all the x-rays.

When he finally emerged from the room it was with a smile on his face as he happily informed them that none of them had contracted the disease and after hearing Lizzy's story about Henry's father he told them he would look into it and see if he could locate where Thomas may have contracted it.

Upon leaving the hospital more than a little relieved Ianto, Eirween and Roberta headed off towards the home of Roberta's parents and the rest of them headed to the manor.

Reaching Roberta's former home she knocked nervously on the door, sighing a small sigh of relief when her mother answered it.

“Roberta, on my god, you have no idea how much I wanted to contact you but I thought you wouldn't care.” Her mother said, pulling her daughter into her arms and hugging her tightly. “Your father, he's so ill.”

“Tuberculosis?” Ianto asked.

“Yes, how did you know?” Roberta's mother asked.

“Our son has it and we discovered that the father of one of our younger daughters friends died from it and that he worked in the same bank as your husband.” Ianto explained. “As soon Roberta knew there was a possibility her father could be infected she wanted to see him.”

“He's not here sweetheart.” Roberta's mother told her. “He's in a sanatorium, he's dying Roberta, they caught it too late.”

“I need to see him, tell him I still love him even after what happened.” Roberta replied. “I know he never accepted Eirween and I but I don't care, he has to know how I feel.”

“Come inside.” Roberta's mother said, inviting them off the doorstep and into the house and leading them through to the living room.

Ianto offered to make tea for everyone to give the three women a chance to talk.

“I know father thought it was just a passing phase.” Roberta told her mother. “But Eirween and I are meant for each other, we're living together now in a cottage on the land of the manor and we have never been happier.”

“It's going to be hard to hear but you're father never changed his feelings on the matter.” Roberta's mother said sadly. “If he knew you were in the house, even in his condition he would be so angry.”

“If I could see him, show him he was wrong.” Roberta pleaded, reaching for Eirween's hand.

“It wouldn't help.” Roberta's mother replied. “I don't want him upsetting you all over again, it won't accomplish anything.”

“I hate this, why does he have to be so ... so ... argh!” Roberta burst out.

“I know.” Roberta's mother said sympathetically. “But you can't let him get to you, or ruin what you have. You have someone you love, nothing and no one can take Eirween away from you, all I want is for you to be happy.”

“Thank you.” Eirween said, smiling at Roberta's mother. “We would love if we could see more of you, I know Roberta has missed you.”

“I wish it could have been under happier circumstances.” Roberta's mother replied. “But it's the one good thing that will come out of this, I'll miss my husband, of course I will but I'll get my daughter back.”

“You always had me.” Roberta told her with a smile.

“Tea.” Ianto asked, entering the room carrying a tray and not letting on that he had heard every word spoken he set it down on the coffee table.

“I'm pour.” Roberta's mother said, lifting the teapot. “How does everyone take their tea?”

Ianto stayed another half an hour making polite conversation before heading back to the manor to give Jack the news about Roberta's father, neither of them felt guilty for thinking that Roberta losing her father wouldn't be a bad thing for any of them.

TBC


	118. Chapter 118

It was nearly two weeks later when Roberta's mum got the telegram informing her that her husband had died, Jack and Ianto both rallied around to help her with the arrangements to transport her husbands body back home in a sealed coffin and the funeral.

They offered to accompany Roberta to the funeral but knowing how they felt about her father, which she understood completely she declined, thanking them but saying she would be okay with Eirween and her mother.

On the day of the funeral they watched Roberta moving around as if on automatic, her grief for her father more than evident despite the way he had beat her and disowned her.

Before she and Eirween set off for the funeral both Jack and Ianto hugged her tightly and told her that no matter what happened they would always be there for her to which Roberta told them they had been the best 'fathers' she could ever have hoped to have.

Once the young women had left for the church Jack, Ianto and Sarah collected the small buffet they had all prepared and transported it to Roberta's mothers cottage where they laid it out for the wake before returning to the manor, not wanting to intrude on their grief.

The rest of their day was spend in a very sombre mood, Lizzy stayed out of the way reading in her room and Jack and Ianto spent their time in the living room, curled up on the sofa in front of the open fire hoping they weren't going to having a funeral for their son.

They had sent letters written jointly to Thomas a couple of times a week but it was a further four weeks after the funeral that they got a reply, it was short with Thomas explaining it had taken him that long to get the to agree to him writing another letter and that they were pleased with his progress.

He wrote that the cough although still there and a little pain in his chest which the doctors had said was the strain on his lungs partly from the disease and partly from the strain the cough was putting on them was nothing to worry about, the fact that it hadn't worsened but was beginning to improve was a good sign.

Thomas told them the doctors wouldn't release him from the sanatorium until he was stronger and he admitted that he was feeling weakened by the infection. The doctors had told him that if he kept improving he would be allowed to return home in a couple if months where he would still need to take things easy and recuperate.

He was also told he would now be exempt from joining the armed services as his lungs wouldn't be strong enough to the physical nature of it which both Jack and Ianto were more than grateful for.

Another week later and Jack had met with a local farmer to arrange purchasing the foal one of his mares had produced and was looking for a good home, he hadn't told Ianto as he wanted it to be a surprise and he had a feeling it would be good for Myfanwy.

The day Jack went to collect the new addition to their family he told Ianto he just need to pop into the village to collect a package, when he arrived at the farm he could see the young horse running excitedly around the paddock as if she knew something was happening that day.

Leading the young horse back to the manor he knew she would need breaking when she was ready and he hoped it would help take Ianto's mind off the fact that Myfanwy was getting very old and didn't have long left.

He had barely got halfway up the driveway then Ianto came running down it towards him with a huge grin on his face.

“She's beautiful.” Ianto exclaimed, stroking his hand down the young mares long face.

“And she's all yours.” Jack replied before Ianto lunged at him, hugging him tightly and kissing him passionately.

“Do you think Myfanwy will like her?” Jack finished when Ianto finally broke the kiss.

“I hope so, I think it'll do her good to have a young horse around.” Ianto smiled, running his hand down the mares neck and along her back. “She still young, she's not broken, is she?”

“No, do you think you can handle that?” Jack asked.

“I've never done it before but it can't be that hard.” Ianto shrugged. “I'm going to give it a try anyway.”

“Good.” Jack told him as they reached the stables. “Aren't you going to ask me what her name is?”

“Tell me then.” Ianto urged.

“Beauty.” Jack told him with a grin. “And she is, isn't she?”

“She is.” Ianto agreed, looking over the ebony black horse before him. “Come in, lets introduce her to Myfanwy.”

Leading the young mare into the stables they took her straight to Myfanwy's stall, Beauty took no time in shoving her head towards Myfanwy and nuzzling her as if she was her mother.

Myfanwy was a little startled at first, leaving Jack holding Beauty by the loose rope around her neck we moved into Myfanwy's stall and talked to her softly, encouraging her and they both couldn't help the huge smiles that crossed their faces when Myfanwy stuck out her tongue and licked Beauty over the face as if cleaning her.

Ianto prepared the stall beside Myfanwy's, putting piles of straw on the floor and then providing Beauty with food and water before Jack led her into her new home, they watched as she dug straight into the food before securing her.

They both stayed with the horses for a short time, watching Myfanwy watch over the newcomer and rubbing her nose affectionately against Beauty's.

“I think she's feeling all motherly towards her.” Ianto stated.

“She never got to have any young of her own.” Jack replied. “All those years of built up maternal instincts and she finally has a use for them.”

Ianto turned to Jack, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him softly.

“Thank you.” Ianto said softly. “Just, thank you.”

“I thought the time was right.” Jack replied. “She'll be good for both of you.”

“I don't think she has long left Jack.” Ianto said sadly, tears pricking his eyelids. “But at least what time she does have will be happy.”

I know.” Jack said simply, pulling Ianto close and kissing the top of his head as he hugged him tightly.

TBC


	119. Chapter 119

Ianto walked towards the stables whistling, inspired by the bright morning sunshine and pushed open the door, his whistling stopping abruptly when he spotted Myfanwy laying down in her stall breathing heavily with Beauty watching her over the wooden partition between them.

Ianto was at her side in an instant, dropping to his knees he stroked his hand over her neck as he spoke softly to her.

“Hey girl, are you going to get up on your feet for me?” Ianto asked her.

Myfanwy didn't move, just stared up at him with tired eyes.

“Come on girl, you can't leave us now, Beauty's only known you for three weeks.” Ianto told the mare. “What will she do without you?”

Myfanwy snorted softly, attempted to raise her head before dropping it down onto the hay again.

“Beauty, watch her.” Ianto said as if the young mare knew what he was saying, with tears pouring down his face Ianto ran out the stables and into the house finding Jack in the kitchen.

“Myfanwy ... I think it's time ... she's dying Jack.” Ianto sobbed. “I have to go and get the vet.”

Jack tried to pull him into his arms, wanting, needing to comfort his lover but Ianto pulled away.

“No.” Ianto told him fiercely, fighting Jack's embrace.

Jack grabbed him by the arms and held him tightly, Ianto struggled again for a few minutes before sinking his head to Jack's chest and sobbing uncontrollably.

“She ... she can't ... she can't die.” Ianto sobbed. “I ... I ... I've known... known her all my life.”

“She's old Ianto and thanks to you she's had a wonderful life.” Jack said gently. “You don't want her to suffer, do you?”

“No.” Ianto mumbled into his chest.

“Go back out to her, I'll go and get the vet.” Jack told him. “She needs you.”

Ianto nodded against Jack's chest, taking a moment to try and compose himself before pulling from Jack's arms and after placing a barely there kiss to Jack's lips he hurtled back towards the stables.

When Jack returned with the vet less than twenty minutes later Ianto was sat beside the mare stroking his hand down her neck and the look the vet gave him left him in no doubt that Myfanwy was at the end of her life.

“Ianto, the vet need to examine her.” Jack told him pressing a hand to his lovers shoulder.

“I can't leave her.” Ianto said quietly. “She needs me.”

“Just for a minute, I just need to listen to her heart.” The vet said.

Bending down Ianto pressed a kiss to the mares nose and then after brushing his hand down her nose he got to his feet and clung onto the Captain while they watched the vet examine Myfanwy.

The vet stood up after a few minutes and turned to them with a grave look on his face as he spoke.

“I'm sorry, her heart is racing and her breathing is shallow and laboured, the kindest thing would be to put her out of her misery before she suffers any more.”

“Can't you do anything?” Ianto pleaded with him.

“She's just old, her body's giving up on her.” The vet explained. “Trying to keep her alive will just cause her pain.”

“Just let me have fine minutes with her, to say goodbye.” Ianto replied, moving back to the mare and taking up his position beside her again. “Can you take Beauty out, I don't want her so see ...”

“Of course.” Jack replied, moving to the other stall and leading the young mare out of her stall, the vet following him out of the stables.

Jack let Beauty out into the paddock at the far side of the manor before moving back to where the vet stood a few feet away from the stables.

“Is there really nothing you can do?” Jack asked.

“No, old age has caught up with her.” The vet told him sadly. “She's dying and in some pain.”

“This is going to devastate him.” Jack said quietly, fighting back his own tears for both Ianto and Myfanwy.

“It comes to us all.” The vet replied. “We should go and get this over with.”

Jack nodded and followed the vet back to the stables thankful for the fact that none of the kids were at home, it was going to be hard enough giving them the news later without them having to witness what was happening now.

Ianto was huddled against the wooden wall of the stall his arms wrapped around his legs and staring at the still, quiet horse before him.

“She's gone.” Ianto said simply. “I was stroking her when she gave this little sigh as if she knew what was coming and then stopped breathing.”

“Do you want me to deal with the body?” The vet asked Jack quietly.

“Would it be possible to have her ashes?” Jack asked and the vet nodded. “Thank you, if I could leave you to make all the arrangements, I need to get him out of here.”

Jack pulled Ianto to his feet and led him from the stables, Ianto didn't try to fight against him, he was just feeling completely numb inside.

When they reached the house Jack sat him at the kitchen table and made him a cup of strong sweet tea for the shock and placed it in front of him and then sat down beside him.

“Drink it, it'll help.” Jack told him softly.

“Tea? You think a cup of tea can help?” Ianto snapped, pushing the cup so hard it flew across the table and fell to the floor shattering, the tea splattering everywhere. “Oh god, I'm sorry, I'll clean it up.”

“Ianto, it's okay.” Jack replied.

Allowing his own tears to fall Jack hugged him tight, letting him sob into his shoulder again until he had cried himself into hiccups once the sobs began to subside.

“At least you were with her when she went.” Jack said softly, kissing the top of his lovers head. “She knew you were there for her.”

Ianto nodded quietly.

“Would a brandy be of more help?” Jack asked and Ianto nodded again.

Pulling Ianto to his feet he led him through to the living room and settled him on the sofa before moving to the drinks cabinet and pouring them both a good measure of the alcohol.

Handing Ianto his glass he then sat down beside him, with one arm around his shoulders they sat quietly sipping their drinks, both of them reflecting on their loss and Jack wondering how he was going to break the news to the children.

TBC


	120. Chapter 120

The next few days were hard going, Lizzy, Eirween and even Roberta took the death of Myfanwy hard and Jack found himself comforting them along with Ianto almost constantly.

The girls spent a lot of time with Beauty finding her a comfort but Jack couldn't get Ianto to leave the manor let alone anywhere near the stables, after a week, even though Jack understood his grief completely for the mare he knew he had to break Ianto out of it.

Once Lizzy had left for school Jack headed straight to their bedroom and flung the curtains open letting in the bright morning sunshine, causing Ianto to pull the blankets over his head with a loud grumble about the sudden light.

“None of that.” Jack told him, yanking the blankets off his lover and dumping them in a heap in the floor. “Up.”

“There's no point getting up early now Myfanwy's gone.” Ianto told him stubbornly, trying to reach for the blankets.

“And what about Beauty, she need to be cared for?” Jack asked, moving the blankets further away.

“The girls are caring for her.” Ianto said bluntly, getting up from the bed and stomping out of the room naked and into the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind him.

Jack rapped hard on the bathroom door when Ianto didn't reappear more than ten minutes later, he could hear Ianto crying again even over the sound of running water and through the door.

“Ianto, let me in.” Jack shouted through the door to him.

He request was met with silence but the sound of the running water stopped and from the sounds within Ianto was climbing into the bath.

“You have fifteen minutes.” Jack shouted to him. “If you're not out I'm coming in one way or another.”

The Captain waited a few minutes for an answer which never came before leaving the door of the bathroom and heading downstairs where he left the manor and headed for the old shed in the garden.

After rummaging around inside for a few minutes Jack found what he was looking for and ran back to the manor, stopping briefly to put a kettle of water on to boil he glanced at the clock to see just over ten minutes had passed.

Jack prepared a pot of coffee and then added the boiling water before leaving it to brew and heading back upstairs and straight to the bathroom, finding the door still locked he knocked on it hard again.

“I'm coming in.” Jack told him and began unscrewing the lock with the screwdriver he had retrieved from the shed.

It didn't take more than a few minutes and he was soon pushing the door open to see Ianto sat in the bath with his arms wrapped around his knees and his chin resting on top of them, the steam rising from the bath revealing the reason for the very pink tinge to his lovers skin.

Jack picked up a towel without a word, slung it over his shoulder a moved to the side of the bath. Hooking his hands under Ianto underarms he pulled him up from the water without any resistance.

“Come on.” Jack said gently.

Ianto stepped out of then bath and allowed Jack to wrap him in the towel and letting Jack pull him into an embrace, his head resting on Jack's shoulder.

“You can't go on like that.” Jack told him softly. “I know she meant the world to you but you need to get out of this slump for you sake as much as the rest of us.”

“I want to.” Ianto replied quietly. “But I just can't face going into the stables and seeing her empty stall, I feel guilty for abandoning Beauty but I'm scared she just bring home to me how much I miss Myfanwy.”

“Eirween and Roberta are having to get here at five in the morning to see to her so they can be at the farm for six for their land army duties, they haven't complained but I can see in they are completely shattered by the time they get back.” Jack told him. “That's why they've been coming here for dinner before heading back to the cottage.”

“I know, I can see how tired they are too.” Ianto replied guiltily. “I try and make myself go out to Beauty but ...”

“We'll go out there together.” Jack told him. “You don't have to stay this time of it overwhelms you but you have to try.”

Ianto nodded against Jack's shoulder before lifting his head and looking up at his lover. “Okay.”

“I think you might want to get dressed first.” Jack told him with a small smile.

Ianto gave him a weak smile back and let Jack lead him to the bedroom where he finished drying off with the towel and quickly dressed.

Grasping the Captains hand tightly Ianto left the manor and walked with Jack towards the stables, once they reached the door Ianto came to an abrupt halt.

“I just need a few seconds.” Ianto told Jack, squeezing his hand a little tighter before continuing. “Right, lets do this.”

When they came to Myfanwy's stall Ianto faltered, a strangled noise escaping from his throat as he suppressed a sob but he couldn't stop the tear rolling down his face at the sight of the empty stall.

Jack kissed him softly on top of the head as Beauty let out what sounded like a loud, indignant snort.

“I think someone wants some attention.” Jack said with a small chuckle.

Pulling away from Jack Ianto moved slowly towards the adjoining stall and reached out to stroke his hand over the young mare's neck.

“You miss her too, don't you?” Ianto said, pressing a kiss to Beauty's nose. “I know I've been neglecting you but that's going to end today, I think we can help each other get over our losses, what do you think?”

Jack couldn't help smile to himself when Beauty appeared to nod in agreement before swiping her tongue over Ianto's face and making him yell out in disgust.

“I think you two will do just that.” Jack told them. “You both have a lot of hard work before you, you'll have to get her used to wearing a bridle soon and then a saddle if you want to ride her.”

“Tomorrow.” Ianto told him decidedly. “We'll start tomorrow.”

“Good.” Jack replied. “I did make us coffee but I think it'll be cold by now.”

“Doesn't matter.” Ianto shrugged. “I think I'm going to spend some time here with Beauty now, I won't be too long and then we can make some more.”

“Take all the time you want.” Jack told him, pulling his lover into his arms and kissing him softly. “You know where to find me where you're done.”

“Thank you Jack, for today, I needed it.” Ianto replied.

“Anything for you, you know that.” Jack told him, kissing him again. “Now see to Beauty, I think she's getting jealous.”

Releasing Ianto from his arms Jack left the stable hearing Ianto chuckle for the first time since losing his beloved Myfanwy.

TBC


	121. Chapter 121

Jack watched Ianto leading Beauty around the paddock on a long rein which he held in his hand, it had taken Ianto over three weeks to get the young mare to accept wearing a bridle, she had freaked over having the bit in her mouth to start with as well but now she was used to it.

Ianto had told him the next step was her to accept wearing a saddle and they had already had her measured for one, it would take a while for it to be made but Jack had insisted on using the best saddle maker in the area.

“She's looking great.” Jack called out to him, clambering over the wooden gate and dropping down onto the soft grass of the paddock.

“She's going to be a show stopper when she's fully grown.” Ianto told him with a grin, pulling the mare to a halt and gathering the rein in his hand until she was close enough to stroke down her neck.

“A bit like her owner.” Jack chuckled, planting a small kiss on Ianto's lips.

“You're daft sometimes, you know that?” Ianto told him with a smile.

“I've told you before Mr Jones, you are gorgeous and you get even more beautiful with each passing year.” Jack replied. “No one would guess you had hit your forties, those little grey hairs that are beginning to appear only enhance your handsome face.”

“Don't remind me.” Ianto grinned. “You're only one year younger than me Jack, if either of us is going to age well I think it'll be you, you don't have a single grey hair yet.”

“I'm sure they're there, just waiting to sprout out sometime soon.” Jack grinned. “We should let Beauty here have the run of the paddock for a while.”

“Good idea, it must be lunchtime and I'm starving.” Ianto replied, removing the bridle from Beauty's head.

As soon as it was removed Beauty broke into a trot and was off across her huge paddock.

“Who said anything about lunch?” Jack grinned, cocking an eyebrow. “Thomas will be home tomorrow, Lizzy's at school and this is the last chance we have with the manor all to ourselves.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting Captain?” Ianto asked.

“If you think I'm suggesting you and I naked and making love loudly anywhere we want in the house then I guess so.” Jack replied, pulling his lover close and clasping his arse with both hands.

“We better get inside then before Beauty sees more than she should.” Ianto grinned.

“Lets go then.” Jack urged, pulling Ianto across the paddock and clambering over the gate, grabbing Ianto's hand once he was over and dragging him towards the manor.

The second they were inside the kitchen Jack slammed the door closed behind them and pressed his lover's back to it, kissing him desperately.

Ianto's arms wrapped instantly around the Captains, his fingers digging into his back as he pulled him closer, surrendering completely to the kiss.

Their teeth clashed and their lips bruised while their tongues fought for dominance, Jack's hand on the back of his lovers head as they kissed hard, not parting until they both had to gasp for breath.

“God Ianto.” Jack panted. “I hope I could never grow tired of your kisses.”

“Good.” Ianto almost growled with lust, flipping them so Jack was now pressed to the door. “I feel the same way, now what do we have here?”

Ianto slid his hand between their bodies and cupped Jack's cock, rubbing hard through the fabric of his trousers.

Jack let out a loud moan, his back arching off the door and his head tilting back a little in anticipation when Ianto opened the fastenings of his trousers and slipped his hand inside to grasp his cock.

“What do you want Jack?” Ianto asked, slowly stroking the Captain's cock with his hand.

“Your mouth, your gorgeous mouth on my cock.” Jack replied huskily.

Ianto used his free hand to push Jack's trousers down over his hips then dropping top his knees and leaning forwards he swiped the tip of his tongue over the already leading head of the Captains cock, lapping up his lovers essence.

Jack's hand grasped at his lovers head, his fingers tangling in the strands of his hair, silently urging him on.

Loosening his grip on Jack's cock Ianto licked his way down the length and then laved over his balls before reversing the action feeling his lover shudder in pleasure under his touch.

“Ianto, please Ianto.” Jack all but begged.

Taking the head of Jack's cock into his mouth Ianto sucked softly, his hands stilling Jack's hips as he tried to push himself further inside his mouth, teasing the head of his lovers cock with his tongue.

Jack's grip on his hair tightened and Ianto couldn't suppress the smile that tried to form on his lips around the cock in his mouth, very slowly he took Jack deeper and deeper until he had to relax his throat to accommodate his full length.

Jack let out a loud moan of pleasure, slowly thrusting his hips to fuck his lovers mouth, Ianto's hands holding tightly onto him at the hips, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises to control his thrusts.

“I ... I ... need to come.” Jack growled, both hand now on his lovers head, hips pushed forwards with just his shoulders now pressing to the kitchen door behind him.

Ianto loosened his grip just a little letting Jack fuck his mouth, giving almost freedom of movement, just retaining enough to stop Jack chocking him.

Jack's thrusts got faster and faster, hips snapping as his orgasm grew, building somewhere deep inside him.

Ianto felt Jack's hands tugging hard on his hair indicating to him that Jack's orgasm was close, moving one hand to between his lovers legs he found the small tight hole hidden between his buttocks and teased it with the tip of his index finger sending Jack wild.

Jack let out a gasp as the digit pushed carefully at his unprepared hole before he lost all control, his thrusts becoming erratic and completely uncoordinated until with a loud shout of Ianto's name he came, his come shooting down his lovers throat in hot streams.

Ianto drank down every last drop he could milk from his lover before letting the softening cock slide from his mouth, getting up from his knees he claimed Jack's mouth, kissing him hard, wanting Jack to taste himself in his mouth.

“Fuck me.” Jack panted breathlessly when they broke for air.

TBC


	122. Chapter 122

Ianto dragged Jack across the kitchen towards the table, Jack with his trousers down around his ankles trying not to stumble.

“Something you will never have to ask me twice.” Ianto told him, his voice dripping with lust before kissing him hard.

Grabbing the top of Ianto's jodhpurs the Captain hooked his thumbs into the waistband and shoved them southwards, wrapping his hand around his lovers exposed erection.

With a loud moan into Jack's mouth Ianto broke the kiss and moved his mouth, finding the sensitive juncture where his neck met his shoulder and placing a wet, open mouthed kiss to the spot before biting down and sucking hard on the tender skin.

“Ianto.” His lovers name escaped his lips as a low moan, feeling his cock already twitching and attempting to come back to life again.

Ianto added another love bite close to the first, loving the sight of the marks he'd left on his lovers skin, kissing them both before pulling back and spinning Jack around the face the table.

Taking his now neglected cock in his own hand Ianto stroked it slowly and firmly, pushing Jack lightly on the back and encouraging him to bend over the table.

Jack pressed his chest to the hard wooden top of the kitchen table, his legs parted as far as possible within the confines of the tangle of trousers around his ankles and his arse completely exposed to his lover.

Using his free hand Ianto stroked it over Jack's buttocks slowly feeling the other man shudder under his touch and then used it to part them, his fingertip running teasingly over his hole and feeling it twitch beneath the digit.

Frantically Ianto scanned the kitchen for something to use to lubricate, their pot of Vaseline out of reach up in their bedside drawer, he was about to resort to saliva when he spotted something and gave a small smile to himself as he reached for it.

Moving the hand off his own cock Ianto reached over for the butter dish and pulled it across the table towards them, digging his fingers into the soft butter he scooped some onto them and swapped them with the other hand.

Feeling the cool, slick butter on his hole Jack canted his hips backwards while glancing sidewards he spotted the butter dish and realised just what Ianto had done.

“I'll never see butter in the same light again.” Jack chuckled, followed by a long moan of pleasure when one of his lovers fingers breached the tight muscle and slid all the way inside him.

“Sarah would have a fit if she knew.” Ianto told him with a smirk that Jack couldn't see, adding a second finger easily.

“Good job she's not here today then.” Jack replied, hips moving slowly to feet Ianto's fingers and they slid back and forth inside his channel fucking him. “That feels so good.”

“Not as good as my cock though?” Ianto asked, bending down and pressing a kiss to the base of his lovers spine.

“Nothing could ever feel that good.” Jack mumbled feeling Ianto add a third finger, his own cock now hanging erect again beneath the table. “Oh god, just fuck me.”

“Yes Sir.” Ianto murmured knowing how much Jack loved being called Sir, reaching for the butter again with the other hand and grabbing more to coat his own cock, moaning softly as he coated it with the slick butter and then pulling his fingers slowly from Jack's arse he aligned his cock with the Captains hole.

Pushing the head in slowly he then gave a hard thrust and buried himself inside Jack's body in one swift movement, his balls resting against the Captains arse as he still for a moment, revelling in the slick, tight heat.

“Move dammit.” Jack grumbled, wanting desperately to grasp his own cock but unable to because of the table.

Slowly Ianto pulled back until just the head of his cock was still within his lovers and and then slammed back in hard and fast making Jack howl in pleasure, repeating the action over and over until he couldn't keep up the self control it took.

Jack's hands gripped the far edge of the table, Ianto's hands digging into his hips as he pounded harder and harder into him.

Ianto could feel his orgasm building, growing deep inside him and spreading throughout his body, his movement becoming more and more erratic until with a loud grunt he came, his essence spurting deep inside his lover.

A couple more thrusts and then Ianto let himself collapse onto Jack, kissing his back a few times before resting his head on him and panting loudly while he tried to catch his breath.

Feeling his cock slide from the Captains arse Ianto moved reluctantly, pulling Jack upright with him and pulling him around to claim his mouth in a tender kiss.

“Promise me we will never stop wanting each other in this way?” Jack said softly.

“Not if I have anything to do with it.” Ianto replied with a smile. “We'll still be enjoying each other when we're eighty.”

“God, I love you.” Jack sighed, kissing his lover softly.

“I love you too.” Ianto smiled. “I think we should go and clean up.”

“First I think we should deal with this.” Jack chuckled, pressing himself closer to Ianto, his erection pressing hard against his lovers hip.

“You're insatiable.” Ianto laughed.

“It's what you love about me.” Jack replied, trying to look serious and failing miserably.

“One of the things.” Ianto agreed. “We should take this up to the bathroom.”

“Lead the way Mr Jones.” Jack grinned.

Wrapping his hand around Jack's cock Ianto pulled gently in reply, smiling widely as he lead Jack from the room by his cock and up the stairs to the bathroom.

Closing the door firmly and then locking it just in case Lizzy returned home before they made it out the bathroom Ianto, hand still on Jack's cock reached over to turn on the bath taps and put the plug in.

TBC


	123. Chapter 123

By the time Lizzy got home from school they had just about managed to dress and look respectable, Jack now sporting a cravat to hide the purple marks inflicted on his neck by Ianto. 

The evening passed quickly, Lizzy helping them get Thomas' bedroom ready for his return, all of them thankful his room wasn't far from the bathroom as they had been told that even though he was ready to be discharged he would still be feeling a little weak.

By the time they got to bed they were both exhausted, falling asleep in each others arms seemingly as soon as their heads hit the pillow and by the time they woke the next morning Lizzy had left for school, leaving a note for them reminding her fathers that she would be home at lunchtime like they agreed so she would be home when Thomas arrived.

Jack had arranged for Thomas to be brought home by ambulance, the hospital were going to put him on a train but both Jack and Ianto thought that was a bad idea after spending so long in hospital.

The hospital estimated that Thomas would arrive back at the manor sometime in the middle of the afternoon so during the morning Jack headed off to the flying school to catch up on some paperwork and with Martha while Ianto groomed Beauty.

They hadn't told Thomas about Myfanwy's death and once he was home they knew they wouldn't be able to keep it from him for long, Thomas hadn't been as close to the mare as his sisters and Ianto but they knew he would miss her.

Jack met Lizzy on his way back to the manor on her way home from school, when they got home they found Ianto covered in flour and piles of apple cores all over the kitchen table.

“What on earth?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at his lover.

“I wanted to give him a surprise so I thought I'd make him his favourite, apple pie.” Ianto replied. “I've seen Sarah make it so many times, it's not that complicated.”

“You've made more mess than auntie Sarah though.” Lizzy giggled.

“Pastry is a tricky thing it seems, but I've got the hang of it now, I think.” Ianto told her with a grin, thinking about the first three attempts that ended up in the bin.

“I'm sure he'll love it.” Jack chuckled, brushing some of the flour off Ianto's cheek and then placing a chaste his on the clean spot. “I'll help you clean up.”

“I'm going to get my homework done before Thomas get home.” Lizzy told them, heading out the kitchen.

“You'd think she'd be used to us by now.” Ianto grinned, pressing his flour covered lips to Jack's in a soft kiss.

“She's sixteen and I guess she's just a little embarrassed about the though that her parents kiss, let alone anything else.” Jack suggested. “She's get over it in time.”

“Yep.” Ianto agreed, carrying a dirty bowl from the table to the sink.

“I'll clean the table of flour and throw away the apple cores, you make a start on the washing up and then I'll help when I've finished.” Jack told him.

“Deal.” Ianto replied, turning on the tap and flooding the sink with hot water.

Jack made short work of cleaning the table and was soon drying up items as Ianto washed and handed them to him.

“Do you think he'll be back soon?” Ianto asked, drying his hands.

Jack glanced at the kitchen clock.

“It's nearly two, so hopefully.” The Captain replied. “It'll be so good to have him home, it feels like he's been gone years, not months.”

“Lizzy's been missing him like crazy, not that she will ever admit it.” Ianto replied. “I should go and change out of these clothes before I spread flour over everything again.”

“Good idea.” Jack told him. “You might want to brush what you can from your hair while you're at it.”

Ianto let out a groan, leaving the kitchen with Jack chuckling softly behind him. Ianto had barely cleaned himself up when Jack called up the stairs to him and Lizzy that the ambulance was coming up the driveway.

Lizzy and Ianto were down in an instant to catch up with Jack outside, watching the ambulance men help their son from the ambulance and into a wheelchair before one of them pushed him towards them.

“I told them I could walk but they insisted.” Thomas called out, a huge smile on his face.

“Afraid this wheelchair is the property of the hospital so we won't be able to leave it.” The ambulance man told them matter-of-factly. “The doctor told me to tell you that he needs lots of rest for at least another two months and fresh air whenever possible, he's not infectious anymore and needs three good meals a day.”

“We'll take good care of him.” Jack assured the man.

“I'll bid you good day then Sirs, madam.” The man replied as Jack and Ianto helped Thomas out the wheelchair and then without another word he took the wheelchair and headed off to this colleague and the ambulance and minutes later they were driving away back down the drive.

“Lets get you inside.” Jack told Thomas, he and Ianto supporting him despite his protests that he was perfectly capable of walking.

Once they got him inside and settled on the sofa Ianto went to get him a cup of coffee, the first thing he asked for and returned quickly not wanting to miss what their son had to tell them.

“I was bored out of my mind, all I was allowed to do, apart from the few letters they let me write to you was read and sleep.” Thomas groaned. “But the nurses were great, the looked after us all as if we were family and the food was great.”

“We're all on rations, thanks to the war but there are ways and means of getting some extra food.” Jack replied. “Eirween and Roberta are working in the land army now like Mary and the farmers are more than generous.”

“Does Mary know I'm home? She wrote to me three or four times a week and I've missed her so much.” Thomas asked.

“She'll be here for dinner, when she's finished at the farm alone with Eirween and Roberta.” Jack told him. “Sarah will be coming to see you tomorrow, she's going to do some more hours here again now you're home.”

“She doesn't need to do that.” Thomas tried to argue.

“I think she misses being here, since you all grew up she's not been needed so much.” Ianto told him. “She'll be offended if you don't let her nurse you better.”

“Then I shall let her do so.” Thomas grinned. “It's so good to me home, I've missed you all so much.”

“And us you.” Ianto told him. “Did you have lunch?”

“Just some sandwiches the nurses packed for the journey.” Thomas replied. “And a piece of fruit cake.”

“Well, I was going to save it for after dinner but I guess it won't hurt for you to have some now.” Ianto said cryptically, leaving the room before Thomas could ask him what he was talking about.

“What's he on about?” Thomas asked, glancing from Jack to Lizzy and back again.

“You'll see.” Lizzy told him with a grin.

Ianto returned soon after carrying a bowl containing a large helping of apple pie and what looked like rather runny custard but Thomas took it eagerly, spooning a large spoonful into his mouth and chewing happily.

“Delicious.” Thomas announced once he'd swallowed while Ianto looked on proudly.

“Ianto made it, along with a huge mess.” Lizzy informed him.

“It's almost better than Sarah's.” Thomas told him cheekily.

“It's a good job you're sick or I'd have you mucking out the stable for that.” Ianto chuckled.

“Now that I haven't missed.” Thomas replied, wrinkling his nose and then digging into his apple pie again with gusto, missing the looks his fathers exchanged with relief when he didn't mention Myfanwy.

TBC


	124. Chapter 124

Over dinner they realised just how weak Thomas still was, even though he was trying to hide it they didn't miss the droop to his eyelids or the yawns he tried to hide behind his hand as he spoke to Mary.

“Thomas, you really should retire to bed.” Jack suggested. “You need to rest.”

“I'm fine, honest.” Thomas replied, stifling another yawn.

“No, you're not.” Ianto interjected. “You're still suffering the after effects of the TB and you are going to fall asleep at the table soon.”

“But it's been so long since I've seen Mary.” Thomas protested, holding her hand tightly.

“Mary, would you like to sit with Thomas until he falls asleep?” Jack asked the young woman. “There's a comfortable chair in his room, you can stay as long as you like.”

“I'm not sure, it wouldn't be very proper.” Mary replied, blushing a little.

“There's nothing improper about sitting beside your sick boyfriends bed.” Ianto assured her. “And we won't tell anyone you've been in his room if you don't.”

“Thank you.” Mary replied with a shy smile.

“Thomas, do you need any help getting up to your room?” Jack asked him.

“I'll be fine.” Thomas sighed, getting to his feet and after bidding his family goodnight he and Mary left the room.

“Why is he still so tired daddy?” Lizzy asked, directing her question to both of them.

“Tuberculosis is a horrible infection sweetheart.” Jack replied. “He's going to be weak and needing our help for a few months yet.”

“Why didn't we catch it?” She continued.

“I don't know, but we were lucky that we didn't all go down with it.” Jack replied. “Now, be a good girl and help clear the table for me?”

“Of course daddy.” Lizzy replied, gathering the dirty dishes to carry to the kitchen.

“Roberta and I'll wash up daddy.” Eirween offered.

“That would be great, thank you.” Ianto told their eldest daughter, watching as she and Roberta collected together all the empty water glasses before leaving the room.

“I'll make some coffee when the girls are finished in the kitchen.” Ianto told Jack. “Lets go into the living room.”

Once in the living room Jack and Ianto settled down on the sofa opposite the fireplace, Jack's arm resting around his lovers shoulders as they sat there.

“I wouldn't be surprised if we had a wedding on our hands soon.” Jack said thoughtfully.

“But they barely know each other.” Ianto frowned. “They haven't spent much time together at all since they met.”

“I know, I just get this feeling that they are meant for each other.” Jack replied, twirling the ring on his finger. “Just like we were.”

“She's a lovely girl and to have stuck by him during all this can only be a good thing.” Ianto agreed.

“We'll just have to wait and see.” Jack told him with a smile. “But when they do get married we'll help them have exactly what they want.”

“You old romantic you.” Ianto chuckled softly.

“After yesterday, less of the old.” Jack grinned.

“True.” Ianto laughed. “I'll go and put the coffee on, the girls must be nearly finished in the kitchen.”

“I'll go and check on Thomas and Mary, see if he's still awake and if either of them need anything.” Jack replied.

Stopping to steal a small kiss first they vacated the living room, Ianto heading off to the kitchen were he found it abandoned but once glance out of the window told him all three young women were outside with Beauty.

Jack tapped lightly on Thomas' bedroom door and heard Mary answer, inviting him in.

Thomas was fast asleep in his bed and Mary was curled up in the armchair which she had moved a couple of feet so it was closer to him.

“He fell asleep almost instantly.” She told Jack. “He won't always be like this will he?”

“No, he'll be better in a couple of months if we take good care of him.” Jack assured her. “He'll be back to normal before we know it.”

Mary nodded slowly. “Is it okay if I stay a while, it's been such a long time since we were together and I just want to be near him?”

“Stay as long as you like, would you like a cup of coffee?” Jack asked.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Mary smiled.

“I'll tell Ianto you'd like a cup.” Jack replied. “Feel free to help yourself to one of his books while you're sitting there.”

Mary lifted up the book she had set down beside her when Jack knocked.

“I'll leave you to it then.” Jack told her with a smile, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

“Mary would love a cup of coffee.” Jack told Ianto when he reached the kitchen. “Thomas is out like a light.”

“Good, the more rest he gets the better.” Ianto replied, pouring coffee into three cups. “The girls can help themselves when they come in.”

“I thought it was quiet down here, are they outside with Beauty?” Jack asked, taking a sip of his coffee and letting out a soft sigh at the delicious taste.

“Yep, I think they love her as much as they did Myfanwy.” Ianto said a little sadly.

“You still miss her so much, don't you?” jack said gently, putting his cup down and pulling Ianto into his arms.

Ianto nodded. “I love Beauty, I do but ...”

“She's not Myfanwy? I know, I understand but it will get easier with time.” Jack told him softly.

“I guess so.” Ianto mumbled, letting Jack claim his lips in a soft, tender kiss.

“I'll take Mary her coffee before it gets cold.” Jack said, releasing Ianto from his embrace reluctantly. “We're going to have to tell Thomas about Myfanwy soon.”

“I know but we should wait until the time is right.” Ianto replied.

“He's going to spot Beauty soon and wonder for himself about Myfanwy.” Jack told him. “I can tell him, you don't have to put yourself through that.”

“I'd really appreciate that Jack.” Ianto told him with a sad smile.

“I'll do it tomorrow.” Jack replied before leaving the kitchen with Mary's coffee.

Ianto watched the girls fussing over Beauty from the kitchen window for a few moments with s smile on his face, brushing away the small tear that escaped from his eye and slid down his cheek before moving away and pouring himself another cup of coffee while he waited for Jack to return.

TBC


	125. Chapter 125

It was lunchtime the next day before Jack felt ready to broach the subject of Myfanwy with Thomas, Ianto not wanting to be around when Jack gave him the sad news went out to the stables to groom Beauty.

Jack removed the lap tray that had contained Thomas' lunch from over his legs and placed it on the floor beside the bed before perching on the edge.

“What's wrong?” Thomas asked, not liking the look on the Captains face.

“There's something we've been putting off telling you.” Jack replied, still trying to work out in his head how to word it.

“Is it Eirween? Or Lizzy? Is something wrong with them?” Thomas asked, panic rising in his voice. “Don't tell me it's Ianto? Is he sick?”

“No, no, it's none of them.” Jack told him sadly. “It's Myfanwy.”

“She's sick?” Thomas asked.

“She was very old ...” Jack began.

“Was? You mean?” Thomas asked, his eyes already filling up with tears.

Jack nodded. “She died, there was nothing anyone could do. Ianto was with her, when she passed.”

“Oh my god, poor Ianto it must have broken his heart.” Thomas said, the tears spilling down his cheeks for both his father and the mare.

“It wasn't easy for any of us but it hit him hard.” Jack told him. “That's why he's not here now, he's still grieving for her but he has Beauty to help him.”

“Beauty?” Thomas asked.

“A young mare, she a gorgeous ebony black and Ianto's going to be trying to get her to accept a saddle soon.” Jack replied. “You can meet her when you're feeling a little stronger.”

“I'd like that.” Thomas told him, wiping away his tears with the back of his hands and giving Jack a watery smile. “I'm going to miss her.”

“We all do but we have a wonderful painting of her outside the manor, Roberta painted it.” Jack replied. “She's really got a talent for it.”

“Has she painted anything else?” Thomas asked.

“Mostly landscapes, I think she's going to paint a picture of Beauty when she gets the time.” Jack told him. “With working on the farm she doesn't have much spare time at the moment, I've promised her that I will arrange for her to exhibit them once this war is over.”

“Do you think she'll bring her pictures here to show me?” Thomas asked.

“I'm positive she will.” Jack told him with a smile. “Are you okay, about Myfanwy?”

“Yeah, I'll be okay.” Thomas assured him.

“Then I'll leave you to rest before Mary visits.” Jack replied. “Is there anything you need?”

“No but ... Jack, can I ask you something?” Thomas asked nervously.

“Of course, anything.” Jack told him.

“It's Mary, I know we haven't been together long but, well ... I feel I know her ... love her, I loved all the letters I got while I was in the sanatorium but hers were, well ...” Thomas broke off feeling a little embarrassed.

“Special?” Jack finished for him with a grin.

Thomas nodded. “I think I want to ask her to marry me.”

“Then ask her.” Jack told him.

“You don't think it's too soon?” Thomas asked.

“If you think she's the one for you then ask her, what can she say but no at worst and if she does it will only be because she thinks it's too soon.” Jack replied. “I've seen the way she looks at you too.”

“I don't think she'll say no.” Thomas told him breaking into a grin.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Jack chuckled.

“A ring, I haven't got a ring.” Thomas sighed.

“Do you trust mine and Ianto's judgement?” Jack asked, suddenly having an idea.

“Of course.” Thomas replied.

“Then how about you let us pick something out?” Jack suggested. “If you don't like it we can exchange it for something else.”

“Would they let you do that?” Thomas frowned.

“Sure they would.” Jack replied, hoping he was right.

“That would be perfect, thank you.” Thomas beamed. “Do you think you could get it today, so I could ask her this evening?”

“I can't promise anything, if the shop in the village doesn't have anything then it'll have to wait until tomorrow.” Jack told him.

“Okay, I can wait that long.” Thomas said excitedly. “It'll give me more time to work out how I'm going to propose.”

“I'll do this for you on one condition.” Jack told him becoming more serious again. “That you get some rest now.”

“I will, I promise.” Thomas told him, snuggling down beneath the blankets and closing his eyes.

Leaning over Jack pressed a small kiss to his sons forehead before rushing off to tell Ianto he had been right.

The Captain was just about to rush out through the kitchen door when Ianto came wandering in and found himself lifted a couple of inches off the floor, twirled around in a circle by an excited Jack and then dropped back onto the ground and followed by a tender kiss.

“What on earth are you doing?” Ianto laughed, still in Jack's embrace.

“I was right.” Jack told him a little smugly.

“Tell me.” Ianto sighed.

“Thomas, he wants to ask Mary to marry him.” Jack grinned. “He asked me if it was too soon and I told him to follow his heart.”

“And what did his heart tell him?” Ianto asked.

“That we should go in search of the perfect engagement ring so he could propose as soon as possible to her.” Jack replied.

“Us buying the ring was your idea?” Ianto smiled at his lover.

“Well, it's not like he can go shopping for one is it!” Jack exclaimed. “Come on, no time to lose, lets head down to the village.”

“Give me five minutes to change and wash my hands.” Ianto told him, loving Jack's enthusiasm. “Just the get the horse smell off me.”

“Five minutes.” Jack agreed.

Ianto sprinted upstairs and shed his clothes, quickly washing his hands before dressing again and then after peeking in on Thomas and finding him asleep he made his way quickly back down to where his lover was waiting for him.

“Ready.” Ianto told him, grabbing Jack's hand and dragging him from the house.

“Our first family wedding.” Jack said excitedly. “I can't wait.”

“It'll be a day to remember.” Ianto agreed, finally releasing Jack's hand when they neared the village. “Lets find that perfect ring.”

TBC


	126. Chapter 126

“What about that one?” Jack suggested, pointing to an over large gold ring through the shop window with a prominent diamond in the middle.

“No, Mary would suit something more delicate.” Ianto told him. “That would look wrong on her slender hands, there's nothing really in this display we should go and see what they have inside.”

“Good idea.” Jack agreed, leading the way into the shop through the door, the little bell jangling overhead to alert their presence.

“Good afternoon Sirs.” An elderly gentleman greeted them, appearing from another door off to one side behind the display counter. “How may I help.”

“We're looking for an engagement ring for my son to give to his fiancée, he's been ill and is still in recovery so is unable to make the choice himself.” Jack explained. “Something delicate and exquisite.”

“My name is Bilis Manger, I own this shop, let me see if I can help you.” The shopkeeper replied, asking. “What kind of stone and setting were you thinking of, a diamond maybe?”

“We have no set idea other than what we already described, maybe you can make some suggestions?” Ianto replied.

“Let me see.” Bilis told them, looking into the cabinet before him for a few moments thoughtfully before pulling out several rings in little velvet boxes. “How about one of these?”

Jack and Ianto looked at each ring in turn, the first was a gold band with a simple, small diamond. The second had a beautiful amethyst stone set with tiny diamond chips around the edge, the third was almost identical but with an emerald in the centre and the forth and final one was a deep blue sapphire.

“Ianto?” Jack asked, already having decided which one he liked but wanting his lovers opinion first.

“They are all beautiful but I think the amethyst one is just perfect.” Ianto told him, picking the ring out of the box and examining it closer.

“That's the one I chose too.” Jack told him with a grin then turned to Bilis. “How much is this one?”

“I'm afraid that one is rather expensive, I can't let it go for any less than fifty pounds.” Bilis replied, awaiting their reaction.

Ianto bit his lip as to not let out his shock at the price but Jack took the ring from him, placed it back in it's little velvet box and flipped the lid closed.

“We'll take it.” Jack told the surprised Bilis. “Would you put it by for us while I fetch the money from the bank?”

“With pleasure Sir.” Bilis replied, putting the other rings back in their places in the cabinet. “When will you return?”

“Just as soon as we've made the withdrawal.” Jack told him. “We shouldn't be more than fifteen minutes.”

“I'll have it waiting here for your return.” Bilis told him, placing the box containing the ring in a small drawer behind the counter for safe keeping.

Leaving the shop Jack and Ianto headed down the small street of shops towards the bank, leaving the Captain to withdraw the money Ianto headed into the shop that was having Beauty's saddle made to try and find out when it would be ready.

Learning that the saddle would be arriving in just under a week Ianto thanked them and went to find Jack again, who he bumped into as he came out of the bank with the money safely in his pocket.

“Jack, you know Thomas won't be able to afford to pay you back for the ring.” Ianto said as they headed back to the shop.

“I don't care, all that matter is that he's home and alive and wants to marry the girl he loves.” Jack said with a smile. “If he insists on paying for it then he can have as long as he needs.”

“You spoil those kids.” Ianto chuckled softly.

“I'm not the only one and you know it.” Jack retorted.

“True.” Ianto agreed, thinking about it. “I like Mary, I think she'll be a great for Thomas and a wonderful daughter-in-law.”

“And hopefully provide us with lots of grandchildren.” Jack grinned.

“I'm not old enough to be a grandfather.” Ianto pouted.

Jack laughed. “I think this will be a long engagement, you don't have to worry about that just yet.”

“That's a relief.” Ianto couldn't help but sigh.

“Come on, lets get this ring and get home to Thomas.” Jack told him. “I hope he likes our choice.”

Ianto opened the door to the shop and entered with Jack on his heels.

“He'll love it, I'm sure.” Ianto replied.

After purchasing the ring and thanking the Bilis they made their way back to the manor, their hands clasping together once they were out the sight of prying eyes.

They were a little disappointed to find Thomas still asleep when they returned so Jack crept into the room with and opened the velvet box before placing in on the bedside table and then slipped out again and closed the door quietly.

“He should spot it as soon as he wakes.” Jack said, walking down the stairs behind Ianto.

“I hope he wakes soon, I can't wait to find out if he agrees with out taste.” Ianto replied. “Coffee?”

“I'd love some.” Jack said, almost pushing his lover towards the kitchen and watching him prepare it.

“I meant what I said, whatever they want for the wedding I will make it happen for them.” Jack told Ianto. “Stuff all that rubbish about the parents of the bride paying, money is short for most people and we will do all we can to help.”

Leaving the coffee to brew Ianto moved across the kitchen to slip his arms around Jack's waist.

“You've been waiting for the kids to get married, haven't you?” Ianto asked softly.

Jack nodded. “I wish Eirween and Roberta could marry, I would do the same for them and I will do for Lizzy too when the time comes. They deserve nothing but happiness after losing their parents so young.”

“They still think of them, I see them looking at the few photo's we have but I also know they think of us as their parents.” Ianto told him. “And we love them like they are our own children, that's all that matters now.”

“Yeah.” Jack told him with a smile before pressing his lips to his lovers in a soft kiss, pulling back when they were interrupted by Thomas yelling excitedly from his room.

“Sounds like he agrees with our choice.” Ianto grinned. “We should get up there before he wears himself out yelling.”

They found Thomas sat cross-legged on his bed holding the ring between his fingers, a smile on his lips and tears of happiness on his cheeks.

“It's perfect, thank you.” Thomas told them when they sat down beside him on the bed. “Once I'm better I'll find the money to pay you back.”

“Don't worry about that now, all we want you to do is think about what you're going to say to Mary, how you're going to propose.” Ianto replied.

“I can't propose to her in my nightshirt!” Thomas exclaimed. “Would one of you help me bathe and dress before she comes to visit this evening?”

“Once you've had dinner, I'll help you.” Jack told him. “Would you like to be downstairs?”

“No, up here is fine.” Thomas told them with a smile. “More private.”

“I guess so.” Jack chuckled. “Dinners going to be a couple of hours so you should rest some more, maybe read until then?”

Thomas nodded. “I don't want to be tired when Mary gets here.”

“Then we'll leave you too it until dinner.” Ianto told him, clasping Jack's hand and getting to his feet.

As they left the room Thomas reached for his book and got back under the covers after placing the ring back safely in it's box and putting it on the bedside table.

TBC


	127. Chapter 127

When Mary arrived at the manor in the early evening she found herself being urged straight up to Thomas' room after a quick hello, normally Jack and Ianto chatted to her for a few minutes, asking her about her day first.

Feeling a little bemused he headed up to Thomas' room and tapped on the door lightly before letting herself in, now even more surprised to find him sitting on to of the covers of his bed dressed as opposed to his nightshirt.

“Is something going on?” Mary asked him a little nervously, closing the door behind her and moving to sit in the chair beside his bed.

“Nothing to worry about.” Thomas told her with a cryptic smile. “I hope today was a good one?”

“Yes, I got to work with the cows today, helping to milk them.” Mary told him, still curious as to the atmosphere in the house.

“That's good.” Thomas replied, wonder if he should just spring the proposal on her or keep trying to make small talk.

“Thomas, please tell me what's going on? Even Jack and Ianto were acting a little strange when I arrived.” Mary asked, chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

“Okay ... it's like this ... it's about us ...” Thomas stuttered.

“You're scaring me now.” Mary told him, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. “Are you breaking it off with me?”

“No, on no.” Thomas assured her, reaching out for her hand and taking it in his. “The complete opposite.”

“Thomas!” Mary exclaimed exasperated.

Thomas took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again.

“Mary, I love you more than words can say and I can think of nothing I want more than to spend my life with you.” Thomas blurted out. “I want you to be my wife, Mary, will you marry me?”

Mary stared at him aghast, eyes wide and still glistening with the unshed tears as she took in his words.

“Yes, oh god yes.” She told him excitedly when she found her voice again. “I love you too, so so much.”

“Really? Yes?” Thomas asked.

“Yes!” Mary almost yelled in her excitement, nodding furiously.

Thomas reached out and grasped her with his other hand, pulling her forwards and onto the bed to kiss her soundly.

“Wait, hang on.” Thomas said, fumbling under the pillow where he had hidden the ring before she arrived.

Gasping the small velvet box he pulled it out, flipped open the lid and held it out to her.

Mary's hands flew to her mouth.

“It's so beautiful.” Mary gasped, watching Thomas take the ring from the box and hold it out to her.

Mary offered him her left hand and he slid in on her finger, a perfect fit. Lifting her hand she smiled broadly, examining it more closely on her finger.

“I don't know what to say ... how on earth ... have you been out? You should be resting still.” Mary asked.

“Jack and Ianto choose it, they'll be so happy they picked out the right one.” Thomas smiled.

“They have exquisite taste.” Mary replied. “I can't believe they offered to do this for you.”

“Jack offered.” Thomas told her. “How could I say no and I knew they would choose the perfect ring.”

“My parents are going to be a little shocked, but they like you so I don't think they'll object even though it so soon.” Mary said, shuffling around on the bed to sit beside her new fiancée and get more comfortable and not even thinking about it being improper.

“It will have to be a long engagement anyway.” Thomas told her a little sadly. “I think we should wait until the war ends, I hope that's not too far away.”

“I don't mind waiting.” Mary smiled. “The wedding will be perfect.”

“Mary ...” Thomas trailed off, feeling a little shy.

“What is it?” Mary asked.

Thomas didn't reply he just pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down so they were lying on the bed.

“Thomas, we can't!” Mary told him, pulling back a little.

“It's okay, I just want to hold and kiss you, nothing more I promise.” Thomas told her sincerely. “I won't try and go any further.”

“Okay.” Mary replied with a smile, letting him pull her close again and kiss her tenderly, opening her mouth and not resisting when his tongue probed at her lips and fell completely into the heated kiss.

*~*

“Do you think it went okay?” Jack asked Ianto.

“Judging by the sounds coming from Thomas' bed I'd say yes.” Ianto retorted, chucking at the look on Jack's face.

“You mean, they can't ... what it ...” Jack began.

“Jack, calm down, I'm sure they're not that stupid.” Ianto sighed. “I know there's no way Mary would risk getting pregnant out of wedlock, I bet they are just kissing, albeit maybe a little passionately.”

“I don't know, what if they get caught in the moment and lose control?” Jack asked, remembering what they were like as teenagers.

Ianto smiled. “Lets give them ten minutes to celebrate and then go up and knock on the door in the pretence of needing to know Mary's answer?”

“Yeah ... yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Jack agreed. “We should take a bottle from the cellar up with us and glasses to celebrate.”

“You go and choose a bottle, I'll get the glasses.” Ianto suggested.

“Lizzy is going to explode with excitement when she gets home from Eirween and Roberta's” Jack grinned as they headed off in their separate directions.

Meeting up soon after they made their way up to Thomas' room, knocked lightly on the door and waited for a reply, when non was forthcoming they knocked again but it was met by silence.

Ianto shrugged at Jack, the Captain made a decision and turned the door knob, pushing the door open slowly they peeked inside and the sight before them made them smile.

Both Thomas and Mary were both fully dressed, lying in each others arms on the bed and fast asleep with Mary's head resting on her fiancée's chest.

“Lets leave them to it.” Ianto whispered, pulling Jack backwards.

Jack closed the door as quietly as possible and then turned to Ianto.

“She was wearing the ring, did you see?” Jack asked.

“Yep.” Ianto replied with a big smile. “I guess she said yes!”

“Come on, lets go and open this bottle of wine and do some celebrating of our own.” Jack said, grasping Ianto's hand and dragging him back downstairs towards the living room.

Pulling the cork from the bottle Jack poured them both a generous measure and handed a glass to Ianto before making a toast.

“To Thomas and Mary.” He beamed.

“Thomas and Mary.” Ianto echoed, taking a sip of his wine before they were interrupted by the whirlwind that was their daughter rushing into the room.

“What are you celebrating?” Lizzy asked.

“Thomas asked Mary to marry him, and she said yes.” Jack told her.

Lizzy's eyes went wide in excitement. “Can I be a bridesmaid?”

“You'll have to ask them but I can't see why not.” Ianto replied.

“Can I have some wine?” Lizzy smiled.

“Half a glass.” Jack told her.

Giggling excitedly Lizzy fetched a glass and held it out for Jack to pour the wine into, taking a sip she pulled a face making them laugh.

“Not to your liking?” Ianto chuckled.

“No!” Lizzy exclaimed, shaking her head from side to side and held out the glass to them. “Here.”

Jack took the glass and tipped the contents into his own before placing the empty glass down on the coffee table.

“Where are they? Can I see the ring?” Lizzy asked.

“They're sleeping, you can see it later.” Ianto replied. “Want to help me with dinner?”

“We can all make dinner while we think about the wedding plans.” Jack suggested. “The final choices will be up to Mary but it can't help to come up with some options, can it?”

“No daddy.” Lizzy laughed, taking both her fathers by the hand and walking with them to the kitchen.

TBC


	128. Chapter 128

1946

“Is Thomas dressed? Have you seen him?” Jack asked Ianto frantically.

“I saw him come out of the bathroom about thirty minutes ago, maybe you should go and check on him, we'll need to leave for the church soon if we're to get there before the bride!” Ianto replied, rushing off to Lizzy's room to see what she was yelling for him for.

Jack didn't knock, he just burst into Thomas' room to find him sitting half dressed on the bed, shirt in his hand and gazing down at it as if it was some kind of foreign object.

“Thomas? Come on son, we've got to leave for the church in less than fifteen minutes and you're not even dressed yet.” Jack urged, rushing to his side and taking the shirt from his hands before he crumpled it.

“I've been waiting almost six years for this Jack.” Thomas replied, looking up at him. “Six years of planning and waiting for the war to end and for times to become easier and now the day's here ... what if ...”

“Nothing is going to go wrong.” Jack told him firmly. “This wedding is planned to each piece of confetti hitting the ground, today will be perfect.”

“What if she's changed her mind? Leaves me standing at the altar looking like an idiot?” Thomas asked, obviously becoming more and more nervous of his big day with each passing minute.

“Now listen to me Thomas, that lovely young woman loves you more than anything else.” Jack replied. “She stuck with you when you went off to join the RAF and when you were diagnosed with TB the thought of abandoning you didn't even cross her mind.”

Thomas looked at Jack, his eyes shining with emotion as Jack continued.

“After all you've been through do you honestly think that she would stand you up on your wedding day?” Jack asked. “Mary has spoken of nothing else these last few months, I know you're nervous, all men probably are on their wedding day but don't you dare let those nerves get the better of you or you'll have Ianto and I to answer too and that's before Mary gets her hands on you to finish you off.”

“There's something else.” Thomas said a little shyly, looking down at his feet.

Jack sat down on the bed beside him and put his arm comfortingly around his son's shoulders.

“You know you can tell me anything, what is it?” Jack asked gently.

“Tonight ... I mean Mary and I, it's not like we haven't ... well ... touched each other but.” Thomas took a deep breath. “We're both still virgins and ...”

“And you're worried you're going to hurt or disappoint her?” Jack asked.

Thomas nodded, still looking at the floor.

Jack tightened his arm briefly around his sons shoulders while wondering how to reply, they had never really talked about sex with their son and he guessed it was well overdue.

“Okay.” Jack began. “You said that the two of you have touched each other, I guess you mean intimately?”

“Yep.” Thomas replied, feeling a blush creeping up his face.

“And you both ... experience pleasure from this, you can make her reach ... completion?” Jack asked hesitantly.

“Yep.” Thomas responded again, a small smile on his lips at the thought.

“Then all I can say is make sure you are both relaxed so you don't hurt her.” Jack replied, feeling a little awkward. “I've never slept with a woman but I'm sure the mechanics are not much different. Take it slowly and make sure she enjoys it as much as you do, if you can already make her orgasm then you've passed the one big milestone.”

Thomas lifted his head and the look on Jack's face of combined concern and embarrassment made him smile widely.

“Thank you Jack ... father.” Thomas told him, reaching around and hugging him tight.

“I'm just glad this conversation is over!” Jack exclaimed, chuckling softly. “Now, get dressed, we have to leave now if we're not going to be late.

Grabbing his shirt Thomas put it on rapidly, fingers slipping the tiny buttons through the button holes easily and then reached for his bow tie, fumbling with it for a few minutes before Jack took control and tied it perfectly for him to resemble his own already around his neck.

Thomas thanked him and slipped on the jacket of his morning suit, letting Jack pin the rose to his lapel and then slipped on his shoes.

“You look very handsome.” Jack told him, brushing imaginary lint off the shoulder of his jacket. “Mary won't be able to resist you.”

“We should go, we're going to be late.” Thomas replied, grabbing his hat and rushing from the room.

Smiling to himself Jack followed, moving swiftly to his own room to fetch his own jacket and hat where he found Ianto doing the same.

“Everything okay with Thomas?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, he was just feeling nervous about being left standing at the altar and his wedding night.” Jack replied.

“You mean they really have never had sex, in all this time?” Ianto asked, amazed.

“He told me they had touched intimately but that they were both still virgins.” Jack replied. “I have to admit I was a little surprised they hadn't gone further but I guess that's the way Mary wanted it and he was happy to comply.”

“I don't know where Thomas got his self control from.” Ianto chuckled. “Certainly not from us or his real parents for that matter.”

“I wish they could be here, Rhys and Gwen, to see just was a fine son they have.” Jack replied a little sadly. “They would be so proud of him and their other children.”

“They would and of us for bringing them up to be who they are.” Ianto replied, kissing Jack softly on the lips. “Now, no time for wallowing old man, we have a wedding to get Thomas too.”

“I'll show you who's old later.” Jack huffed indignantly, following his lover out the room.

“I'll keep you to that promise.” Ianto grinned, stealing another kiss as Lizzy, Roberta and Eirween emerged from Lizzy's room in their amethyst coloured satin bridesmaid dresses.

“Will you two ever stop that?” Eirween sighed.

“Nope!” Ianto chuckled. “We're off to the church with Thomas, the car should be here to collect you soon.”

“See you at the church.” Eirween called out to them as they rushed down the stairs.

“You have to admit they both look good for their age.” Roberta said thoughtfully.

Eirween raised an eyebrow at her lover.

“I'm just saying.” Roberta laughed.

“Come on, lets get downstairs and watch out for the car.” Lizzy said, not wanting to think about her fathers in that way, seeing them kiss was enough for her.

Watching out the window they saw Jack, Ianto and Thomas climb into the waiting car to take them the short distance to the church, their car arriving only minutes later.

Collecting their bouquets they lifted the hems of their long dresses and made their way to the car, careful not to dirty the hems and climbed in for the short ride to the church, the brides car following behind.

TBC


	129. Chapter 129

Thomas stood nervously at the front of the church next to Jack and Ianto trying desperately not to chew on his fingernails while his parents spoke quietly to him, reassuring him that Mary wasn't going to stand him up at the altar and that it was tradition for the bride to arrive late.

Hearing the first notes of the bridal march emit from the church organ Thomas took a deep breath and turned to look behind him, all his nervousness vanishing and a smile forming on his lips when he saw his bride walking slowly down the aisle, arm in arm with her father and the three bridesmaids following behind.

Everyone else in the church vanished from his mind, all he could see was Mary making her way towards him. His eyes glued to the beautiful woman, a vision in white before him as she handed her bouquet to Lizzy and stood beside him with a matching smile.

“We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony ...” The vicar began.

Thomas and Mary heard nothing but the vicar's voice, repeating the words he said and required and speaking their vows slowly and lovingly to each other while they held hands.

Stepping forwards Jack handed the wedding ring to the vicar and then stepped back beside his lover, taking his hand in his and squeezing it tightly, both of them with tears of happiness in their eyes.

“I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.” The vicar finished with a beaming smile, the whole congregation watching as Thomas lifted her veil and kissed his new wife softly.

The organ struck up for the final time as hand in hand the newly weds turned and walked slowly back down the aisle, followed by their beaming bridesmaids, parents, relatives and friends out in the bright sunshine that had chosen to shine down upon them.

For the next hour the bridal party posed for the wedding photographer in front of the church in various groupings before the newly weds climbed into the car that the bride had arrived in and took them back the small journey to the manor.

The bridesmaids followed in the car that had delivered Thomas and his parents to the church and the third car carried Jack, Ianto and Mary's parents to the manor for the reception.

The ballroom hadn't been used in a very long time but between them, with Sarah's help they had it sparkling and decorated in white and amethyst to match the brides bouquets and the bridesmaids dresses.

The tables were adorned with ribbons, candles and flowers and the three tier wedding cake made by Sarah sat on another to the side of the head table along with the lovingly wrapped wedding presents.

Thomas and Mary greeting everyone as they came into the ballroom, hugging and kissing them along with their thank you's for attending and then moving to their seats at the head table with their parents and bridesmaids to sit down for the reception dinner.

Happy chatter rang out through the three courses of the meal, the whole family happy that they had hired caterers for the event to cook and serve the meal and deal with the aftermath.

Once the coffees were served Jack got to his feet and tapped his teaspoon against the side of his champagne glass indicating that everyone should be quiet.

“First of all I would like to thank you all for coming and making the day as special as possible for Thomas and Mary.” Jack began. “Sometimes I think this day would never have happened if it hadn't been for Mary, she stuck by him when he went to join the RAF even though they had only known each other a short time and when he was diagnosed with TB she didn't run a mile, she sent him letter after letter encouraging him to get well and come home to her.”

Jack paused for a second to keep control of his emotions as tears of happiness threatened to spill down his cheeks.

“The day Thomas told me he wanted to propose to Mary, not long after returning home I knew it was something I should encourage and did so and when Mary agreed to be his wife we were all so happy for them.” Jack continued. “And then Thomas asked me something that made me feel so proud, he asked me to be his beast man today and I didn't hesitate in saying yes.”

Jack wiped an escaped tear from his cheek and then resumed speaking again.

“As most of you are aware Thomas' real parents died when he was a small child but I like to think they are up there somewhere watching down on him and his sisters and they are proud of the adults their children have become.” Jack said, sniffing back his tears. “I wish they could have been here today so that along with me they could wish Thomas and Mary a long and happy marriage.”

Everyone in the ballroom got to their feet and raised their glasses, saying almost in unison.

“To Thomas and Mary.”

Jack sat down in his seat and felt Ianto place his hand comfortingly on his thigh, giving him a small smile as they listened to Mary's father give his speech.

After giving Mary a small kiss Thomas got to his feet, beaming widely.

“I'll begin to saying thank you again for attending our wedding and helping to make today perfect.” Thomas replied, his hand down by his side where Mary was holding onto it. “But most of all I'd like to thank Jack and Ianto. If it wasn't for them taking us in when my parents died my sisters and I would have been sent to a children's home and then probably separated forever.”

Thomas paused to turn to look at his parents.

“Growing up with unconventional parents was never a problem for us, to our minds we had three parents, two fathers and auntie Sarah was there for us as a mother figure. I don't care if anyone thinks it's wrong to be brought up by two men as parents, this house has been full of nothing but love and no one can say that's wrong, can they?”

To Jack and Ianto's surprise, both of them a little worried by Thomas' unexpected speech the whole room erupted into loud cheers and claps around them, it was the first time their friends had acknowledged their relationship in such a way.

Thomas raised his glass. “To Jack and Ianto, my parents.”

“Hear hear.” Owen shouted, making everyone laugh before they all joined in with Thomas' toast to the two men.

As if sensing it was time the band took their places with their instruments and struck up their first tune of the evening, Thomas led Mary to the dance floor and twirled around somewhat expertly for a few minutes before they were joined by more couples around them.

“Would you like to dance Captain?” Ianto asked, smiling at Jack.

“Very much.” Jack replied, letting Ianto take his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

For a few minutes they danced a little stiffly, aware of all the eyes upon them but then they began to relax, holding each other close as they swayed to the music, barely moving and surrounded by their family and friends.

“You made the right decision.” Mary whispered softly to her husband. “They look so happy.”

“I know.” Thomas grinned.

“I love you so much.” Mary told him. “I hope we'll be as happy as they are.”

“No doubt about it.” Thomas told her, spotting Eirween and Roberta dancing nearby before he pressed a kiss to her lips. “I can't wait to get you away from here and off to our honeymoon.”

“Me neither, we've been waiting for this night for a very long time.” Mary told him blushing at the own thoughts in her head.

“One more hour and then we shall make our excuses about needing to leave so we get there before dark.” Thomas replied, unable to resist kissing his bride once more.

“Then maybe we should start making our way around the guests, mingle with everyone before we bolt?” Mary suggested.

“Not a bad idea.” Thomas replied.

Mary scanned the room, wondering where to start and then frowned a little.

“What's wrong?” Thomas asked, concerned.

“Jack and Ianto, I can't see them.” Mary replied. “Maybe we should find them, make sure they're really okay after your speech?”

As he span his wife Thomas caught a glimpse of Jack and Ianto outside, almost completely out of view in the far corner of the patio kissing and couldn't help but grin to himself.

“They've probably just gone outside to get some fresh air.” Thomas told her.

“Why are you grinning?” Mary asked, lifting an eyebrow questionably.

Thomas turned her so they swapped places and whispered in her ear. “Look out the window.

Mary let out a little gasp as she spotting Thomas' parents kissing softly in the secluded spot and then gave a little giggle.

“Do they ever stop kissing?” Mary asked, having caught them a few times before herself.

“Nope and I hope they never do.” Thomas laughed, kissing his bride tenderly and then leading her from the dance floor to mingle with their guests.

TBC


	130. Chapter 130

Six months later ...

“Roberta?” Eirween called out across the hall wondering where her lover had disappeared to. “Ianto, have you seen Roberta?”

“She told me she was popping to the ladies, about.” Ianto looked at his watch and frowned. “Ten minutes ago, you better go and check on her, I think her nerves are getting the better of her.”

“Thank you.” Eirween told him, rushing off to the back of the hall where the toilets were located and into the ladies finding Roberta clutching onto the sink and breathing heavily.

“Can't do this.” Roberta told Eirween. “Can't do this.”

“It's just nerves.” Eirween told her gently, pulling her hands off the sink and wrapping her arms around her lovers waist. “Everyone is going to love your paintings, you have nothing to be nervous about.”

“But what if they hate them?” Roberta asked. “Jack's done so much to arrange all this, I can't let him down.”

“Even if no one liked them Jack wouldn't care about how much work has gone into setting all this up.” Eirween replied. “But it's not worth worrying about, they are going to be loved by everyone that sees them as much as we do.”

“I'll believe it when I see it.” Roberta told her with a sigh, seriously doubting herself now her work was going to be made public.

“What am I going to do with you?” Eirween asked her with a small smile. “If I can get through all those exams to become a doctor then you can do this.”

“It's not the same ...” Roberta began only to be silenced with a kiss from her lover.

“No, mines worse, I'm responsible for peoples lives once I qualify!” Eirween stated. “Although I'm kinda happy I'm going to be the village doctor as opposed to working in the hospital like Uncle Owen.”

“You were born to be a doctor.” Roberta told her with a smile.

“Just as you were born to be an artist, now lets get back out there before the others think we've run out on them.” Eirween suggested.

“Okay.” Roberta replied, taking a deep calming breath, pulling out of her lovers embrace and clasping her hand. “It's now or never.”

Walking back into the hall and despite her nerves Roberta couldn't help but smile at her paintings displayed around the hall, mostly landscapes of the surrounding countryside but a few of Beauty also.

Jack, Ianto and Lizzy were stood to the side of the hall beside the small table that held refreshments for the visitors of the exhibition and a notebook and pen to take down the names of anyone interested in buying one of the displayed paintings or to commission one of their own.

“Every things ready.” Jack said, seeing the young women approaching.

“This is all so exciting.” Lizzy told them. “I bet you sell them all.”

“I don't know about that.” Roberta responded a little shyly.

“Roberta, you don't have to take out word for it, anyone that's seen one of your paintings hanging at the manor thinks they are works of art.” Ianto told her. “If none of them see I for one will be highly surprised.”

“We all will, now how about a small glass of wine to settle the nerves?” Jack asked, picking up a bottle of red wine and pouring some into four glasses knowing that Lizzy wouldn't want any.

Lizzy poured herself some home made lemonade from the jug on the table and joined in with Jack's toast, lifting their glasses and clinking them together.

“To Roberta.”

Roberta blushed a little and took a sip of her wine, all of them glancing around towards the main door when it opened and a young man entered.

“George.” Lizzy grinned, rushing over to his side and dragging him across the hall towards the rest of the family.

“I'd like to introduce you all to George.” Lizzy grinned. “George, this is Jack, Ianto, Roberta and Eirween.”

“Good to meet you all.” George replied politely.

“And you too George, where do you know Lizzy from, college?” Jack asked, handing the young man a glass of wine.

“Yes, I'm studying photography.” George replied, taking the glass. “I met Lizzy during lunch about a week ago and she told me about Roberta and her paintings and I just had to come along and see for myself.”

“And what do you think?” Ianto asked, seeing George's eyes scanning the room.

“I like what I see, I like them a lot.” George told Roberta with a smile.

“Come and see them properly.” Lizzy told him excitedly, pulling him across the room by the arm.

“What happened to Charlie?” Ianto whispered to the others.

“Went the same way as Sebastian, John and Patrick I imagine.” Eirween chuckled.

“I don't think Lizzy's ever going to settle down with just one man.” Jack sighed.

“Maybe she just hasn't met the right one yet.” Ianto chuckled. “Time we opened the door and let in the prospective buyers.”

“Oh god!” Roberta exclaimed.

“Stop it.” Eirween told her with a smile, giving her a quick hug as Ianto made his way across the hall and turned the sign on the door to open next to the one that informed the village of the exhibition.

Within ten minutes the hall was heaving with locals from the village and a few people they had never seen before, another half an hour later and a third of the paintings had been sold, their buyers names and addresses taken for the delivery of they paintings the next day.

By the end of the afternoon all the painting were sold, Jack and Ianto's pockets we're bulging with notes and Roberta had three commissions for various paintings.

Closing the door and locking it behind the last person to leave Eirween burst out giggling as Jack and Ianto pulled all the notes from their pockets and threw them in the air so that they rained down onto the table.

“So much money!” Lizzy exclaimed, rushing over to the table.

“See, what did I tell you?” Eirween told Roberta, pulling her into her arms and spinning her around until they were both giddy.

“I can't believe it.” Roberta grinned. “All of them sold, I can't believe it.”

“The next step is to arrange an exhibition in Cardiff, or maybe even London.” Jack told the grinning women.

“But I have nothing to show!” Roberta exclaimed.

Jack smiled at her. “There's no hurry, we can arrange it when you've done some more paintings.”

“London.” Eirween shrieked. “Just imagine, London!”

“The streets are paved with gold.” Ianto told them.

“Really? Don't people steal them?” Lizzy asked aghast.

“No, it's just means that people go there to seek their fortune.” Ianto laughed.

“I think Roberta's already done that here.” Lizzy replied, pointing at the neat piles she had arranged the money in.

“Come on, I think this calls for a celebration.” Jack told him. “Lets go home and open a bottle of champagne from the cellar, we can drink it with your cake.”

“What cake?” Roberta asked.

“The one Sarah baked yesterday and hid in the back of the larder.” Ianto grinned, leading the way out the hall.

“I helped her.” Lizzy told her proudly. “It's got chocolate icing.”

“My favourite.” Roberta grinned happily.

“We know.” Laughed Jack, locking the door.

“Home!” Ianto stated, grabbing Jack's hand with one hand and Lizzy's with the other, the three of the leading the way with Eirween and Roberta following.

TBC


	131. Chapter 131

1949

One of Mary's hands pressed to the small of her back, the other clutching tightly to the toddler who walked unsteadily on her feet beside her feeling like she just wanted to go to bed and sleep for a week.

“Here, let me.” Ianto told her, picking up little Gracie and settling the ten month old on his hip. “Sit down before you fall down, you look exhausted.”

Mary sank onto the nearest chair with a grateful sigh, her hand moving to support her very swollen pregnant belly as she wondered why she'd agreed to have another baby so soon after Gracie.

Watching Ianto move across the exhibition room in the art gallery she couldn't help but smile, Ianto and Jack had such a wonderful way with Gracie that it was no wonder that Thomas and his sister had grown up how they had and seeing her toddler giggling happily when Ianto passed her over to Jack she knew exactly why she'd agreed to have a second child so soon.

It had taken over a year for her to fall pregnant with Gracie and they had begun to wonder if they would ever have children of their own despite Eirween assuring them that it would happen given time.

The way Mary's back was aching she was beginning to think she should have stayed at home, the long journey in the car probably hadn't done it much good and with barely three weeks until her due date she knew herself it wasn't a good idea but she wanted to be there for Roberta for her first exhibition in London.

Knowing that Gracie was in safe hands Mary let herself settle back more comfortable in the soft leather armchair and closed her eyes, letting herself fall into a doze.

“Poor Mary, look at her, she really shouldn't have made this journey.” Roberta stated, seeing the woman dozing in the chair.

“I tried to get her to stay home but she's a stubborn one, she said that if Thomas couldn't be here because of work then she would be here.” Eirween sighed. “If she's not going to listen to her own doctor then who would she listen to?”

“Maybe Jack or Ianto could have convinced her?” Roberta asked.

“We tried.” Jack replied, overhearing their conversation. “But she was having none of it, all we can do is let her rest for as long as possible, Gracie here is no trouble.”

“Excuse me, we will be open to the public in ten minutes, all is set up to your liking I hope?” The rather snooty gallery owner asked, interrupting them and glancing disdainfully at Mary in the chair.

“Everything is wonderful.” Roberta told him. “Thank you.”

“Maybe the lady would be more comfortable upstairs?” The gentleman asked. “There is a sofa in the staff area and it would be much quieter for her.”

Knowing the man only wanted to get Mary out of sight Jack suppressed the annoyance he was feeling, thinking that despite his thoughts of the man Mary would be better off somewhere she could recline more.

“Thank you, that is very gracious of you.” Jack replied with a tight smile, handing Gracie to Eirween. “Ianto, help me settle Mary upstairs.”

Gently Jack shook Mary out her her doze and told her they had somewhere more comfortable for her to rest, Mary let him help her out the deep chair and didn't argue when both Jack and Ianto helped up the stairs.

The sofa was of the same design and leather as the chair she had just moved from, Mary settled comfortably on it, her head resting on the armrest and her hand on her belly, letting out a small moan of discomfort.

“Are you in pain, do you want Eirween to take a look at you?” Ianto asked concerned.

“Just my back aching from carrying this lump about.” Mary grumbled good naturedly. “I'll be okay when I've had some rest.”

“We'll watch Gracie, if she falls asleep we'll bring her up to you.” Jack told her.

“Thanks Jack.” Mary replied, stifling a yawn and closing her eyes.

Leaving her in peace the two men headed back down to the exhibition room to find it beginning to fill with people, the man, although snooty had obviously done a good job of advertising the event.

Settling in the armchair Mary had vacated, Jack in the seat and Ianto perched in the arm they watched the people milling around the room and taking time to look at each painting.

Watching Roberta moving through the throng and stopping to speak to various people with Eirween at her side, still holding Gracie it was like she was a different woman to the nervous one she had been for the exhibition they had held in their village.

Seeing the toddler dozing in his daughters arms Ianto slid off the arm of the chair and moved across the room to take her from Eirween, holding the toddler close as she snuggled against his chest he motioned to Jack that he was taking her up to be with her mother.

Ianto placed the sleeping little girl down beside her mother on the sofa, watching as Mary's arm wrapped protectively around the toddler in even sleep before going back down to settle back on the chair with Jack again.

“It's going well I think.” Jack told him. “The ones with the red dots on the frames mean they are sold and Eirween told me that Roberta already has been asked to do seven private commissions.”

“That'll take her a long tile to complete.” Ianto frowned.

“Apparently she's told them that she's in great demand and that she will be happy to fulfil their wishes, that she will get back to them with a date.” Jack replied. “She's taken all their names, addresses and telephone numbers.”

“But they don't have a telephone in the cottage, nor us at the manor for that matter.” Ianto replied.

“Not for much longer, I think it's time we moved forwards with the times and had one installed, what do you think?” Jack asked with a smile.

“Fine, but I'm not using it!” Ianto stated making Jack chuckle.

“Remember what I said, all those years ago about the twentieth century being when everything changes?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded.

“Well, it's been happening ever since and we need to keep up with the times.” Jack told him, briefly clutching his hand and letting go again before they were spotted.

“I can't promise anything, but I'll use it if I have to.” Ianto promised.

“That's all ...” Jack trailed off when a loud scream came from above.

“Mary!” Ianto stated, already seeing Eirween running up the stairs towards where the other woman lay.

Sprinting across the room Jack and Ianto ignored the bemused looks they got and rushed upstairs finding Mary red faced and obviously in pain with little Gracie crying, scared beside her.

“Mary's gone into labour.” Eirween stated, none of them able to ignore the wet patch of her broken waters on the leather and her skirt.

“I was asleep, I was woken by a sudden pain and them my waters broke.” Mary told them, obviously a little shocked at the suddenness of her labour, grimacing as a pain shot through her body.

“We can't move her, there's no time to get her to hospital.” Eirween told them, frantically trying to reassure Mary. “My medical kit is in the boot of the car, can one of you fetch it?”

“I'll go.” Ianto replied without hesitation, leaving immediately.”

“It's too soon.” Mary panted, watching Jack lift Gracie into his arms to try and comfort the toddler.

“The baby will be fine.” Eirween told her, motioning to Jack to move away to the stairs with her and spoke quietly. “The baby's almost three weeks early, we have to be very careful here, she could lose it.”

“Anything I can do?” Jack asked, jiggling Gracie in his arms.

“Ask that pompous man if he has anything, sheets towels.” Eirween replied. “Tell him we'll need them if he doesn't want his furniture ruined.”

“Consider it done.” Jack told her, heading off to find him as Mary let out a blood curdling scream.

TBC


	132. Chapter 132

Still clutching Gracie in his arms Jack ran back downstairs where everyone in the room was obviously wondering what was happening, not having seen Mary when they arrived, some of them looking scared when Mary's scream rang out again once more.

“We need, towels, sheets anything.” Jack told the owner frantically. “My daughter-in-law has gone into labour unexpectedly, my daughter is a doctor so she is in good hands but there isn't time to move her to a hospital.”

“She can't have a baby ... here!” The man exclaimed, looking horrified at the thought.

“Well, the baby is on it's way and I'm afraid it's happening.” Jack retorted, spotting Ianto running back in the Eirween's medical bag. “Now, towels? Sheets? Before your sofa is ruined completely?”

“Fine.” The man replied with a look of disdain, turning on his heel me strode off across the room towards his office and emerged a few minutes later with what looked like dust sheets. “This is all I have.”

Balancing Gracie on his hip with one arm he took the offered sheets and told the man to call and ambulance, walking away before the man could answer but he didn't miss the indignant huff from behind him as he did so.

Walking halfway up the stairs Jack stopped and turned to face the people still wondering what the hell was going on and began to address them.

“Ladies and Gentleman, there is nothing for you to worry about. My daughter-in-law has gone into labour with her second child and with the help of her sister-in-law who is a doctor she will be fine.” Jack told them. “Please don't concern yourselves and enjoy the exhibition.”

Jack then headed back up the rest of the stairs hearing a low mumbling from below, ignoring it he headed straight for the sofa where the others were gathered and handed the sheets to Eirween.

“This baby is coming fast.” Eirween told him. “Mary is already almost fully dilated and the contractions are barely two minutes apart.”

“I've asked the ... man to call an ambulance.” Jack told her.

Eirween nodded. “Mary and the baby will need to go to the hospital once the baby is born.”

“I need to push!” Mary shouted at them.

“Okay, Gracie doesn't need to see her mother like this.” Eirween told them. “I need you to take her back downstairs.”

“I'll take her.” Ianto offered, holding his arms out to the toddler who looked both scared and bemused at the commotion and her mothers screams. “You stay here and help.”

Jack handed Gracie over to his lover, thanking him and then turning his attention back to Mary and Eirween.

“What can I do to help?” Jack asked.

“Hold her hand, reassure her.” Eirween replied. “You probably don't want to be down this end.”

Agreeing wholeheartedly Jack moved to kneel down beside Mary by her head and took her hand in his, biting back as scream when she squeezed it hard with the next contraction.

“Mary, the baby is crowning, when you get the next contraction I need you to pant, okay?” Eirween told the other woman.

Mary nodded, her face red from exhaustion and doing as she was instructed when the following contraction hit.

“The heads out Mary, one more big push and the baby will be born.” Eirween urged.

Screwing up her face tightly Mary let out a long howl and pushed harder than she had before, letting out a cry of relief when she felt the baby slide from her body and collapsed back onto the sofa.

“What is it?” Mary asked breathlessly, knowing without asking that Eirween was clamping and cutting the cord.

“It's a boy.” Jack told her with a grin, wrapping the baby in a sheet as Eirween passed the newborn to him. “And he seems perfectly healthy.”

“He's beautiful.” Mary grinned, taking him from Jack and holding her new baby to her chest.

“I just need to deliver the placenta.” Eirween told them. “Almost done.”

“Do you have a name for him?” Jack asked, marvelling at the little baby in his mothers arms.

“Dafydd.” Mary smiled. “Oh god, Thomas, he doesn't know!”

“Don't worry, I'll sweet talk that pompous man into letting me use his phone and call his work.” Jack replied, hearing the sirens of the ambulance finally arriving outside. “I'll be back in a minute.”

Leaving Eirween cleaning up Mary as best she could Jack met the ambulance men at the top of the steps and explained briefly what had happened and then called for everyone's attention.

“It's a little boy, mother and baby are both doing fine.” Jack told them, smiling when there was a round of applause from the room below and waited for Ianto to come back up the stairs with Gracie who was dozing now in his arms.

“Is she really okay?” Ianto asked, watching with Jack as the ambulance men transferred Mary onto the stretcher with the baby in her arms.

The ambulance men told Eirween which hospital they were taking her to and Eirween, after reassuring Mary that they would follow on the minute they could get away from the exhibition let them take them from the room.

Eirween bundled up the soiled sheets and packed away her medical equipment and headed over to where Jack and Ianto were stood near the top of the stairs with Gracie.

“If you want a minute I can make sure you're not disturbed.” Eirween told them, reaching out for Gracie.

“That would be good.” Jack told her.

Ianto handed Gracie over to Eirween and walked with Jack to the far side of the room so they were out of view.

“You look a little shell shocked.” Ianto observed. “Are you okay?”

“Seeing a baby born is both traumatic and amazing.” Jack told him. “All that awful pain and then when the baby is here it just seems like a miracle.”

“We're grandfathers again.” Ianto replied. “When Gracie was born it made me feel old but do you know what? I think they will keep us young.”

“I'll never think of you as old.” Jack told his lover with a smile, lifting his hand and brushing his fingers through Ianto's silver speckled hair. “To me you will always be beautiful.”

“You sweet talker.” Ianto chuckled softly, looking deeply into Jack's eyes and not seeing the laughter lines beginning to etch into his face before kissing him softly on the lips. “We should go back down before we're missed.”

“I promised Mary I'd call Thomas and let him know she's given birth.” Jack replied. “And once this is all over then we should head over to the hospital to check on Mary and Dafydd.”

“So much for driving home again tonight, we'll have to find somewhere to stay.” Ianto replied.

“I'm sure that we'll find somewhere.” Jack replied with a smile, stealing a chaste kiss from his lover. “Come on, lets see if all the drama has caused Roberta to sell more paintings.”

One more quick, stolen kiss later they put their public persona's back in place and headed back down into the exhibition room and searched out Eirween and Roberta.

They discovered that more than three quarters of the paintings had been sold, with the day drawing to an end they were all more than happy with the outcome.

Once the exhibition closed they finalized the sales with the owner, packed away the few remaining paintings into the car and then all four of them headed off to the hospital to check on Mary and the baby.

TBC


	133. Chapter 133

Arriving at the hospital it took them a while to convince the very stern matron to let then in to see Mary, insisting that visiting hours were over and that they would have to return the following afternoon.

An hour and a lot of persuasion later she finally greed to let Jack into see her, now assured that he was her father-in-law but as adamant that the others would have to wait and not wanting to cause a scene they agreed to her terms.

The matron let Jack to the room Mary was in, not bothering to knock on the door before entering and the look on Mary's face turned from a frown to a beaming smile when she saw Jack follow the matron into the room.

“You have a visitor.” She told Mary stiffly before turning to Jack and adding. “You have ten minutes.”

Jack thanked her and waited until she had left the room before grinning madly at Mary as he moved towards the sleeping newborn in his cot near the bed.

“Are the others here?” Mary asked, watching Jack coo over his new grandson.

“They're out in the waiting room, she only let me in after a lot of persuasion.” Jack explained. “Is he okay after his fast entry into the world?”

“He's perfect, they said he's a good weight for being nearly three weeks early.” Mary replied. “He weighs six pounds and ten ounces, his lungs are fully formed and his heart is beating normally.”

“He's just beautiful.” Jack told her, his voice hitching with emotion at the thought of how he witnessed his birth. “Just wait until Thomas sees him.”

“Have you called him yet?” Mary asked.

“Yeah, I called his work from the exhibition before we left and they said they would pass on the message and to tell you congratulations.” Jack replied. “Tomorrow being Saturday he's not down to work so he can travel up on the train and I've arranged for him to have the week off work, they weren't too happy but they realised that with you being stuck here in London there wasn't much else he could do.”

“He doesn't have anywhere to stay, he can't stay here.” Mary replied, panicking a little.

“I'll arrange something, we're all going to find a hotel to stay the night in and travel home tomorrow.” Jack explained. “Wherever we end up I'll make sure there's a room for him for the week, paid in advance.”

“You don't have to do that Jack.” Mary told him. “We'll manage.”

“It's what grandfathers are for.” Jack told her with a grin, lifting the baby carefully from the cot as he began to whimper. “I think this little feller wants his mum.”

Jack handed Dafydd to Mary, smiling on proudly at them.

“I'll leave you alone to feed him.” Jack told her, bending down to press a kiss first to the top of the baby's head and then to Mary's and after once last look at mother and baby Jack left the room quietly and headed back to the waiting room.

“Mother and baby both doing just fine.” Jack told them happily. “She's giving him a feed now so we should head off and try and find somewhere to stay for the night.”

Heading towards the west end of London they trawled around several hotels until they found one with an underground car park and free room in Knightsbridge, giving the woman on the desk a story they had made up on the way about travelling with their daughters to take them to theatre auditions they finally made their way to the two twin rooms they had been allocated.

They had agreed with the woman on the desk that maybe it would be better for the two girls to share and the same for them and making a huge effort to hide their glee at this decision they found themselves exactly how they intended.

Jack sat on one of the single beds and bounced on the mattress while he watched Ianto check out the on-suite bathroom.

“Do you think we can both sleep in one?” Jack asked when his lover re-emerged from the bathroom. “It's a long time since we slept in separate beds.”

“It'll be cosy.” Ianto grinned, moving across the room and sitting beside Jack.

“A good excuse for us to hold each other in our arms all night.” The captain chuckled softly, stealing a small kiss from his lover.

Ianto pushed Jack gently back onto the bed and kissed him tenderly, the fingers of one hand tangling in his lovers hair before breaking the kiss and looking into Jack's eyes.

“You're a year older than me, how come I have more grey hair?” Ianto asked, twiddling with a few of the rare silver strands in Jack's hair.

“Luck I guess.” Jack smiled. “I love your grey, it makes you look distinguished.”

“Distinguished?” Ianto asked, cocking an eyebrow. “That's just another word for old!”

“I told you before, you will never be old to me, just my beautiful Ianto.” Jack told him softly. “The love of my life.”

“You're being daft now.” Ianto chuckled softly.

Jack pouted. “No, just honest.” Jack told him, seeing the love for him shining in his lovers eyes and knowing Ianto felt exactly the same.

“Just teasing.” Ianto replied, pressing his lips to Jack's again for a few moments in a soft kiss. “We should go and eat before the restaurant closes and then have an early night.”

“Is that an invitation?” Jack asked with a huge grin.

“I do believe it is Captain.” Ianto replied. “Shall we see if our 'daughters' want to join us?”

“Good idea, I'll meet you in a moment, I just need to use the bathroom.” Jack replied, pulling himself reluctantly away from his lovers arms and heading across the room to the en-suite.

Ianto slipped from the room and tapped on the neighbouring door just as it opened and Eirween came into view.

“We were just about to come and see if you wanted to join us for dinner.” Eirween explained.

“Great minds think alike.” Ianto chuckled, seeing Jack exiting their room. “Come on, lets go eat.”

Jack linked his arm with Eirween and Ianto with Roberta and together they headed down to the restaurant.

TBC


	134. Chapter 134

1967

Within seconds of waking a huge grin spread across Jack's face, the morning sun was filtering into the room around the edges of the heavy drapes and he could hear the birds chirping outside as if they knew the day was special.

 

In the dim light of the room Jack turned his attention to his lover laying still fast asleep beside him, flat on his back, the bedding pushed down to expose his chest and snoring gently.

Apart from the silver of his hair and a few wrinkles around his eyes Ianto hadn't changed much since the day they had first met, his body was still toned from working with their horses and Jack knew he loved him more than ever.

Carefully shuffling across the few inches that separated their bodies Jack reached out and stroked his fingers slowly down Ianto's cheek feeling the course bristles of his slight beard growth beneath them before ghosting them down the smooth skin of his neck.

Smiling softly Jack could see the sixteen year old he had first met, remembering how attracted to him he had felt in that first instant and how scared he had been of acting upon it.

He could remember vividly even after all the years that had passed that first time they had slept together, when Ianto had taken his virginity and also the first time he had made love to Ianto.

It occurred to him for the first time that in fifty years he had never slept with anyone else and he didn't regret it for a single second, Ianto was his soul mate and he had no idea if it was fate or destiny that brought them together or even if the believed them them but he didn't care either way.

His smile faded as he remembered Gwen and Rhys, how they had lost their lives so young and missed out on their children growing into the wonderful adults they now were.

Eirween had left the doctors practice in the village and had now set up her own in Cardiff and her lover Roberta was one of the most sought after artists of their time, she had progressed from just doing landscapes and branched into portraits and was now trying her hand at fashion design.

Thomas was now working as the marketing director of a large toy factory, also in Cardiff and his wife Mary was content to stay at home, their children Gracie and Dafydd now young teenagers and doing well in school.

Lizzy was still the butterfly, fluttering from one relationship to another, they had lost count of the number of boyfriends she had had but if she was happy then they were happy for her.

Feeling a tear slide down his face for their real parents Jack went to brush it away but it dripped down on to his lovers chest before he could do so, Jack reached out with his finger, stroking the warm droplet over Ianto's skin, watching as it was absorbed into his skin.

With a small sigh Ianto mumbled something incoherent before his eyes fluttered open slowly, looking up into Jack's face sleepily he frowned and then yawned before he spoke.

“Why so sad?” Ianto asked gently, reaching up to cup his lovers cheek.

“I was just thinking about the past, about Gwen and Rhys.” Jack admitted, wanting his lovers comfort. “Of how they've missed their children growing up and becoming adults.”

“Oh cariad, they would be so proud of them.” Ianto replied. “We did a good job of raising them, didn't we?”

“I think so.” Jack replied, allowing a small smile to creep into his lips again.

“I know so.” Ianto told him, his hand sliding from Jack's cheek to the back of his head and pulling him down to claim his lips in a soft kiss.

“I guess we should get up and prepare for later, there a lot to do.” Jack sighed when the kiss broke.

“I'm sure we can spare an hour.” Ianto grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

“An hour? That's rather ambitious Mr Jones.” Jack chuckled softly.

“Think you can't keep up Captain?” Ianto retorted.

“Are you issuing me a challenge?” Jack asked, grinning madly.

“Yep!” Ianto grinned back.

“Fine!” Jack exclaimed, moving to over Ianto's body with his own and kissing him soundly.

Ianto let Jack take total control of the kiss, opening his mouth willingly to allow the Captains tongue entry and losing himself so deeply in the kiss he was barely aware of Jack's hands sliding up his arms and moving them above his head.

They were both panting hard when the broke for air, Ianto tried to move his arms but Jack held them tight, pressing them into the pillows beneath his lovers head.

“Have I hold you lately just how much I love you?” Ianto asked, his voice barely a whisper, feeling Jack's blossoming erection pressing into his hip and knowing his own was more or less in the same state.

“Constantly, but I'll never grow tired of hearing it.” Jack replied. “I love you too my beautiful, gorgeous Ianto.”

“Can I have my hands back?” Ianto asked, smiling up at the Captain.

“Not just yet.” Jack told him, dipping his head down and teasing the spot just below his lovers ear with the tip of his tongue for a moment and making Ianto squirm in pleasure beneath him before trailing it down his neck to the juncture where it met his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin before sucking it into his mouth making his lover moan softly.

Sucking harder Jack grazed the skin with his mouth, taking his time, wanting to mark his lover in such a way it would be days before it faded, by the time he released the skin from his mouth the resulting bruise was already turning a deep purple.

Glancing up at Ianto Jack smiled at the sight of his lover, eyes closed, lips slightly parted and small pants emitting from them in pleasure.

Kissing his away down Ianto's body he sought out his lover nipples within the soft silver hairs that now adorned his chest, teasing them in turn with his lips, tongue and teeth until they were both hardened peaks.

“Jack please, I need to touch you.” Ianto panted, trying to pull his hands from Jack's grip. “Please.”

Jack gripped a little tighter for a second before relenting and letting go, Ianto's arms moving instantly to wrap around him, pulling their bodies closer and kissing Jack hungrily as one hand moved to the back of Jack's head and tangled in his salt and pepper hair.

“I will never have enough of you.” Ianto said, almost growling with need. “I will never tire of the feeling of you buried deep inside me, making love to me.”

“Fifty years Ianto, fifty years to today we first me.” Jack told him, peppering his face with butterfly kisses before continuing. “I want nothing more than to spend all our remaining years with you, wanting you, needing you like this.”

“We will.” Ianto told him defiantly, looking directly into the Captains eyes. “Make love to me Jack, I need you inside me.”

“Always.” Jack replied, sliding backwards onto his knees to kneel between Ianto's legs.

Bending his knees Ianto's slid his feet up the bed, parting his legs wide and opening himself completely to his lover, his cock hard and resting against his belly as Jack went to reach over to the bedside table.

Ianto grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“No, just use saliva, like our first time.” Ianto told him.

Nodding Jack held out his fingers to Ianto, pressing them to his lovers lips and sliding them into the moist heat of his mouth.

Ianto's tongue slid over the Captains fingers, making them wet and slippery and moaning slightly at their loss when Jack slid them out again, moving them down to between Ianto's legs and sliding them between his buttocks searching out the small tight hold hidden within.

Reaching out with his other hand Jack wrapped it around his lovers cock, stroking it slowly while one finger of the other hand teased the tight muscle of his lovers arse, feeling it quiver under his touch, the muscle already relaxing he slid the digit slowly into his lovers body.

Ianto let out a loud moan as Jack's finger breached his body, bearing down, wanting it deeper inside him while Jack stroked his cock slowly and firmly, feeling himself being stretched even further as Jack added a second finger.

“Oh god Jack, I want you inside me.” Ianto panted, feeling his orgasm beginning to build within his body and not wanting to come until Jack was fucking him.

Dipping his head Jack tasted the leaking pre come from the slit of his lovers cock, his fingers sliding slowly from Ianto's arse he unwrapped his hand from the base of Ianto's before lifting his head again and coating his hand with saliva and then using it to coat his own cock.

Ianto watched him through half opened eyes, panting softly in anticipation and lifting his hips invitingly off the mattress when Jack shifted his position slightly, nibbling on his bottom lip when he felt the blunt head of his lovers cock pressing to his hole and then letting out a long low moan as it slid into him and he felt Jack's balls against his arse.

Jack stilled, the tight heat of his lovers channel completely engulfing his cock, his eyes closed tightly as he revelled in the sensations he knew so well and loved so much until he felt Ianto cant his hips upwards in a silent bid to get him to move.

Laying down along his lovers body Jack began to thrust slowly and deeply, their mouths seeking out each others in a passionate kiss that grew more and more messy and uncoordinated along with their thrusts until their teeth were clashing and their lips bruised.

Ianto's legs moved to wrap around his lovers waist, crossing them at the ankles and digging his heels into the flesh of Jack's buttocks to urge him on.

“Harder, harder.” Ianto begged, his fingers clawing at Jack's back.

Jack didn't need telling twice, he pounded harder and faster into his lovers body, nothing but the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and their grunts and moans filling the room as they both headed for completion.

“Need to come.” Ianto growled, reaching between their bodies to grasp his own cock, pumping it frantically within the confined space.

A few strokes later and Ianto came with a yell of Jack's name, his come pumping in hot streams between their bodies, his whole body shaking and his arse contracting around Jack's cock inside him.

Jack's thrusts became erratic, the tightness of his lovers arse contracting around his cock sending him spiralling towards his own orgasm, with a few hard, deep thrust Jack came, flooding his lovers arse with his own semen.

For more than ten minutes neither of them moved, they both just lay there hot, sticky and sated, waiting for their hear rates to slow and their panting to cease before they even tried to speak.

Feeling his cock slide flaccid from his lovers body Jack moved to lie beside him, curled against his side with neither of them caring about the sticky mess they were making of the bed.

Tilting his head slightly Ianto offered Jack his lips and was rewarded with a slow, tender, loving kiss.

“We really should get up.” Jack grumbled, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. “Eirween and Roberta should be here soon.”

“We still have a good hour.” Ianto mumbled back. “Just ten minutes and then we'll get cleaned up and dressed.”

“Okay.” Jack agreed without argument, not wanting to leave the bed or his lovers arms before he had too.

Watching Ianto doze beside him Jack smiled to himself before letting his own eyes flutter closed, knowing without a doubt this was going to be one of the best days of his life since his parents had died.

TBC


	135. Epilogue

The catering company they had hired for the party had done a wonderful job, there were three tables laden with food, every kind of buffet fare they could have imagined and more.

Jack and Ianto had also hired extra tables and chairs for the ballroom, arranging them around the edges of the room so there was still space in the middle for dancing later and they were all adorned with cream and gold decorations and candles.

After initially greeting all their guests into their home Jack and Ianto told them all to help themselves to the food and to have fun, smiling as the serving staff opened the bottles of chilled champagne and bring out jugs of orange juice for those who preferred something non alcoholic and the children.

Sitting at one of the tables at the far end of the ballroom Jack and Ianto barely touched their food as they watched their guests.

“We haven't had all our family and friends together like this since Martha and Toshiko's weddings.” Jack sighed happily.

“And ours.” Ianto replied, lifting Jack's hand and pressing a kiss to the ring on his wedding finger.

“Our secret ceremony.” Jack chuckled softly. “One of the many best days of my life.”

“And no we have no need to hide our love from the world.” Ianto said, giving Jack the widest of grins.

“Not that any of this lot cared anyway.” Jack replied, stealing a chaste kiss from his lover.

“Nope.” Ianto agreed, watching the throng.

Everyone they had invited was there, Martha and Tom, Toshiko and Andy, Owen and Sarah and Roberta's mother along with their children and partners, Thomas and Mary and their children Gracie and Dafydd, Eirween and Roberta and Lizzy with her latest beau, Oliver in tow.

Then there were all their friends from the village, close friends of their children and everyone employed at the flying school from which Jack had now retired but still owned.

Once the trips to collect food had dwindled the guests sat in their seats happily chatting to each other, awaiting the band to strike up and the dancing to begin.

“I think it's time.” Ianto whispered to Jack.

Nodding Jack tapped the side of his champagne glass indicating that everyone should quieten down and got to his feet along with his lover.

“First of all I would like to thank you all for coming to our little celebration, the fifty years since Ianto and I both first met seems to have been somewhat fleeting and I have no idea how the time has flown by so fast.” Jack began.

When my parents died when I was seventeen and I learnt that I was to be sent here, to live with an uncle and cousins I barely knew, an uncle that was a renowned tyrant I was dreading it.” Jack continued.

“But when I arrived I found myself being collected from the station by the most beautiful man I have ever met, Ianto Jones.” Jack couldn't help but grin at the collective 'Awww's' that came from their guests, turning to Ianto he saw his expression met his own.

“I was scared, terrified even that I felt attracted to another man, I knew it was wrong in the eyes of the law and I had never felt that way about someone of the same sex before but I couldn't help myself, I fell in love with him.” Jack smiled, squeezing his lovers hand.

“And no one now could even imagine the shy virgin from back then is now the Captain Jack Harkness we all know and love now.” Ianto chipped in chuckling.

“They didn't need to know that!” Jack replied in mock horror, his hand flying to cover his mouth.

“No, but it made them laugh.” Ianto grinned.

“I'll make you pay for that later.” Jack told him in a tone just loud enough to be heard by the assembled guests, reaching up and cupping his lovers cheek tenderly with his hand and brushing it down his neck.

If anyone noticed the huge purple love bite adorning Ianto neck when Jack's hand moved his collar momentarily from their earlier lovemaking no one commented on it.

“Daddy!” Eirween called out, pretending to be shocked at their exchange.

“So, where was I?” Jack asked, wishing he and Ianto could just leave the party and go back to bed. “Oh yes, I fell in love, hook , line and sinker and although the threat of being discovered was always there I found myself not caring and when I found out that it seemed all our friends and the people of the village had guessed anyway and didn't fee the need to report us I knew I had found the best place in the world to live.”

The room filled with cheers and Jack waited, beaming until they settled down again.

“And then, last month as you probably know because it made the news in a big way the Buggery Act of 1534 was finally quashed, making our relationship and love for each other finally legal.” Jack added, the room filled with cheers once more.

“Now, what most of you don't know is why Ianto and I both wear rings on our wedding fingers, it's not just something we decided to do one day.” Jack continued. “On the eve of Martha and Toshiko's weddings Ianto and I had a little ceremony of our own, in private. Ianto had purchased the rings and was just waiting until the time was right and that evening seemed perfect.”

“We still can't have what we really want, to be legally married but we want to exchange our own vows again, this time in the presence of our family and friends.” Ianto told them. “The only two people in this room who know of our plans are Eirween and Roberta, if you would?”

Hand in hand their daughter and her lover made their way over to where Jack and Ianto stood, kissing them both softly on the cheek before taking their places beside the two men.

Jack slid the ring off his finger and handed it to Eirween and Ianto did the same and handed his to Roberta, then they turned to face each other.

Taking a deep breath Jack took both of Ianto's hands in his own and after a deep calming breath began to speak.

“Ianto, I love you more than I can ever express, my love for you had only increased over the last fifty years and I can't ever imagine it fading.” Jack told him. “I am yours and yours alone and always will be.”

“Jack, from the moment I saw you for the first time I knew you would be mine but I never expected to fall in love with you, so completely head over heels in love.” Ianto replied. “I could never have imagined such a wonderful fifty years and I will be yours and yours alone forever.”

The whole room was silent, tears of happiness sliding down the faces of Eirween and Roberta and more than a few of the other guests as they watched their exchange.

Taking the rings back from Eirween and Roberta they slipped them back into place on each others ring fingers.

Jack and Ianto just looked deeply into each others eyes for a few moments as if they were reading each others thoughts before leaning towards each other and kissing tenderly.

When they parted their own eyes were glistening with unshed tears of emotion, another small kiss and they turned to face their guests grinning from ear to ear.

“Congratulations.” Someone called out, raising their champagne glass to them, the other guests following suit.

The doors of the ballroom opened and one of the serving staff entered the room pushing a trolley upon which was a three tier cake decorated in cream and gold like the room and took it over to the hosts.

“Not only does this cake commemorate our fifty years together, it's the wedding cake we never had.” Jack told them, lifting up the silver cake knife and placing it on top of the bottom tier.

Ianto placed his hand on top of Jack's and together they made the first cut into the cake to yet more cheers.

“Thank you.” Ianto told them. “Please enjoy the rest of the party, the band will be starting to play any moment and we want to see you all up on the dance floor, the cake will be handed out to everyone soon.”

“Yes, thank you.” Jack added before pulling his lover into his arms and holding him tight as if they were the only two people in the room.

The band struck up their first song and the guests began to move to the dance floor, Eirween and Roberta gave them a happy smile before moving back to join the other guests.

“We did it.” Jack whispered softly in Ianto's ear.

“I think this might become top of the list of the best days of my life.” Ianto replied quietly.

“Most definitely.” Jack agreed. “Do you think they'll miss us if we sneak off for a few minutes, I'm fighting the urge to snog you senseless here in front of everyone.”

“I don't see why not.” Ianto agreed readily, pulling back slightly from their embrace. “Come on.”

They had barely moved a couple of feet when they were approached by an excited looking Lizzy and a rather nervous looking Oliver.

“We have something to tell you.” Lizzy told them, bubbling over excitedly and blurting it out. “I'm pregnant!”

“That's fantastic!” Jack told her.

“About time we had another grandchild.” Ianto added, watching as Jack lifted her off her feet and twirled her around.

“You're not upset?” Oliver asked. “Because we're not married?”

“If you two are happy then we are happy for you.” Jack told him. “We've never been one for convention in this family.”

“Are you happy?” Ianto asked him.

“Yes.” Oliver replied, finally breaking into a smile.

“Then you have our blessing.” Jack told him.

“Thank you, both of you.” Lizzy said, kissing them both on the cheek before dragging Oliver away again with the passing words. “It's due in six months.”

“Lets go.” Ianto urged, pulling Jack across the room with him, out the doors and into the living room, closing the doors firmly behind them.

“Well now Mr Jones, I do believe I had plans to snog you senseless.” Jack murmured, wrapping his arms around his lover.

“Them you better get on with it before we are missed Captain Harkness.” Ianto grinned.

Jack pressed his lips to Ianto, the kiss tender and loving, slowly deepening when Ianto opened his mouth in invitation to Jack's tongue. Both of them losing all sense of time as they fell completely and utterly into the heated kiss.

The End.


End file.
